<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steven Universe: The Diamond Legacy by TriforceofWisdom92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895163">Steven Universe: The Diamond Legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceofWisdom92/pseuds/TriforceofWisdom92'>TriforceofWisdom92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steven Universe: The Diamond Legacy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe: The Light Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Asperger Syndrome, Autism Spectrum, Beach City, Comfort, Crystal Gems, F/F, Fantasy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship/Love, Homeworld (Steven Universe), LGBTQ Female Character, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Next Generation, People Change People, Science Fiction, Sequel, Team Feels, Unofficial Sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>182,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceofWisdom92/pseuds/TriforceofWisdom92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora is like most teenagers, at 16 years old she goes to school, has a group of close friends, loves music, works a part time job,  and aspires to go to college to pursue her lifelong dreams. Living in Gardenville, Jersey she's grown up living the life of an average kid, surrounded by farmland, beaches, pristine parks, and a diner at every corner. </p><p>Yet she is unlike anyone else.  As the daughter of Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran, the reputation of her father weighs heavily on her shoulders, a reputation she wants to break free of. From her Gem side she inherited Pink Diamond's powers despite lacking  a gemstone and her human side's autism makes it harder to understand people. Both aspects are part of who she is, but her Diamond powers are forbidden by her parents. After an argument about using said powers, Nora flees to the mountains and witnesses an event that puts her life in danger, forcing her family to send her to Beach City to be under the protection of her Gem Aunts. </p><p>Set 30 years after the end of the series, Steven Universe: The Diamond Legacy follows Nora and a new generation of Crystal Gems as they confront the consequences of the past becoming part of a bigger family .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragonite/Gypsum(OC), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran &amp; Steven Universe, Jasper/OC, Nora/Selene (OC), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steven Universe: The Diamond Legacy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been copied and pasted from my Original work from Wattpad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat half asleep, my mind drifting like a wayward balloon in what felt like the longest class ever. My spiral notebook is wide open, though instead of being riddled with notes like it usually is, drawings took up the entire two and a half pages. I looked up at the clock slowly ticking away. Damn it's still forty-five minutes left. Why do the most boring classes take forever to finish but the best is done too soon? Guess I'll just kill time doodling, it's not like there's anything important to listen to.</p><p>The clocked ticked away as the substitute teacher yammered. Why on Earth did our teacher decide to instruct her with an important class right before going on maternity leave? Sure, she meant to get it over with so we wouldn't have to worry but what's the point of having another class right before summer? Our brains were steamed all ready and I could have pleasantly spent time at home studying for my next final instead of languishing in class for forty-five minutes listening to material we're going to forget anyway over three months. So happy I brought my sketchbook.</p><p>My name is Nora Universe, and I'm a sixteen-year-old high school student trying to make my way in life. I love reading books, listening to music, and especially playing on the guitar my grandpa gave me as a birthday gift last year. My favorite color is purple, I detest the color pink, and I can quote every single line from <em>Cretaceous Campground</em> and all three of the <em>Indiana Joan</em> movies. Jigsaw puzzles are my obsession and I am a five times fencing champion.</p><p>And I love history. Not American history, which bores me to death or stuff dealing with the World Wars or anything like that. I like medieval history with knights, kings, royalty, and chivalry, the stuff you'd find in a fantasy novel or while playing <em>Warlocks and Warriors</em> with your friends and <em>SkyGuard</em> on your computer late at night when you are the only one awake in the house. I love Gem history, especially learning about the Rebellion, Pink Diamond, and the turn of Era 3.</p><p>Why am I telling you this? Well, if I tell you my name you'll immediately recognize me as the daughter of a famous person, especially if you're a Gem. I take pride in my heritage and family, but I want people to know I'm an individual person with her own likes, dislikes, and interests. I don't need to be compared to my father every time somebody recognizes my name. If you really wanted to know me and I was comfortable talking to you, this is what I'd tell you. I wish I could tell that to the substitute teacher who wasn't so subtly darting her eyes at me every time she wasn't looking at the board.</p><p>My phone silently buzzed, and I saw the message was from Corey, my friend and student aid. <em>Dude, the teacher is looking at you. I hid my phone with my textbook and responded back.</em></p><p>
  <em>I know.</em>
</p><p>I squeezed the clay stress ball in my hand. Ten minutes left, you can do this girl, you're good at being quiet and out of focus. Once that bell rings you can make a run to it for your next class before she even gets the chance to ask you the question they always ask.</p><p>My phone vibrated again. Corey.</p><p>
  <em>She's trying to be discreet about it, but the whole class sees it. Don't look, act cool. Pretend you're reading your book. If she asks anything I've got your back.</em>
</p><p>I gave him a quick smile and texted.<em> Thank you</em>. He winked and gave a quick thumbs up. I turn to my textbook and pretend to read what the teacher is going over when my phone vibrates. <em>We can leave, she knows you have permission to leave ten minutes early. I'll go talk to her and ask if we can do that.</em></p><p>
  <em>No. That'll only draw her attention to me, and the entire class too. Thank you though.</em>
</p><p>Corey nodded, looking at his phone.</p><p>
  <em>Out of the entire classroom why is a substitute teacher so interested in you?</em>
</p><p>I quietly sighed and answered the truth. <em>Because of who I am💎</em></p><p>"Is everything okay over there?" The teacher looked over at me. I shrunk back, making myself look as small and quiet as possible. "Um yes. Of course." If there was any doubt of what she was, it was blown away by the gemstone on her chest. Not a jeweled necklace, but an actual gemstone.</p><p>Out of every substituted teacher I could've gotten for literature class, why did it have to be a Pearl!?</p><p>Not that I have anything against Pearls, or any Gem for that matter. Gems are awesome, and they're way easier to understand and talk to than humans, but whenever a Gem hears my last name they become starry eyed and gush endlessly as if they found their ultimate hero.</p><p>No I'm not your ultimate hero, that's my dad. I'm just his teenage daughter trying make her own name for herself.</p><p>The bell rung, thank the stars, and the entire class was dismissed. "That will be all class." The Pearl said. I walked with the flow of students, fist bumping Corey as I melded into the group. That was so close I thought I actually dodged a bullet when-</p><p>"Nora, may I have a word?"</p><p>I stopped in my tracks. Shoot! Corey immediately stuck with me. "Don't worry I'll stay with you." he assured. He was my student aid, and would've stayed with me anyway, but now he was acting as my friend, I was so thankful for it.</p><p>The Pearl seemed extremely friendly and well mannered. She put her books away in her bag and asked me to take a seat. "You can leave." She addressed Corey politely. "I won't take long here, I promise." "The thing is." He answered politely. "I'm Nora's aid. I'm supposed to go with her to every class and help her out with schoolwork, and I get her to the next class early so she doesn't have to deal with crowds."</p><p>"I see." She said understanding. Corey took a seat next to me. "Is there something wrong?" I said quietly. "No, not at all." The teacher assures. "I just wanted to ask you a question." I squeezed the stress ball in my jacket's pocket. Here it goes. "Your last name is Universe? By any chance are you related to Steven Universe?"</p><p>A normal kid would've lied, but a normal kid doesn't have the surname only one family on the entire planet had. I'm also TERRIBLE at lying. Can't lie to save my life. Mom always joked that was something I got from him, among other things.....</p><p>"Yes. I'm his daughter."</p><p>Stars flashed in the Pearl's eyes, and she was trying to compose herself. Another reason why Gems are so much easier to read than humans, they wear their emotions fully on their faces. You know a happy Gem is happy because they have a bright smile on their face, you know a sad Gem is sad because they cry gushing tears from their eyes. There's none of that subtle body language nonsense ingrained in human behavior. Even after years of speech classes I still couldn't fully grasp what humans are feeling unless they tell me.</p><p>"It's an honor to meet you Nora." The Pearl smiled. I was expecting her to go on about how my father ended the Empire and singlehandedly began a new era for Gemkind, how he convinced the Diamond Matriarchs to tear down the caste system and make all Gems equal. Countless times I've been praised for things my dad did before I was born and expected to follow in his footsteps. It gets tiring hearing it throughout your life.</p><p>"If you need any help in class. Let me know, I'll do everything I can." "Thank you." I smiled, genuinely shocked and happy. "This is one of my easier classes, so there's not much I need. The only things I can think of is I'd like to sit in the front because I can't really see and to leave ten minutes before the bell rings, so I'm not caught up in the swarm of kids trying to get to their next class."</p><p>"That I can do." She said looking at my papers. "Oh my I'm sorry, I didn't have the chance to read this! I'll write something for your teacher next period." I nodded, thanking the teacher. "Can I ask you something before I go?" "Sure, what is it?"</p><p>"What's Homeworld like, have you been there recently?" The Pearl nodded. "Yes, I came to Earth from Homeworld over twenty-five years ago...oh I apologize, I always forget human timespans are shorter than Gems. It's gotten a lot better for everyone. You can decide on whatever job you want regardless of your Gem type. I'd say it's almost like here. Have you ever been there?"</p><p>"No, but I want to." I said. "Dad's never taken me."</p><p>As Corey and I walked to the next class (a few minutes after the crowds dissipated.) He spoke about the Gem homeworld and was genuinely surprised I've never seen the place of my heritage. "He refuses to let me go. He said I wouldn't be able to handle the environment there. It's hard for me to take in a lot of environmental stimuli on earth because of my hypersensitivity, another planet where the colors and sounds are so different...yeah I can see where he's coming from."</p><p>"But you've got your noise canceling headphones and your color goggles that'll filter stuff out, you went to Empire City with those and did just fine. I don't see why he can't just take you for the day."</p><p>"It's on the other end of space for one." I explained. "And we don't have any warp pads in Jersey that go there. It's not the worst thing in the world not being able to go on an intergalactic voyage. If I did go to Homeworld I'll have to visit my great-aunts, and I've told you how they are."</p><p>"Yeah." He chuckled.</p><p>"Besides, I've got heritage of my dad's side right on Earth. There are so many old Gem ruins across the planet I could visit if I wanted to."</p><p>"But he won't let you."</p><p>"No." I growled. "He won't. Neither of my parents will, they say it's 'too dangerous' and many still have activated security systems. He wouldn't let me go even if they were safe." I gripped the stress ball in my pocket. "It's like he doesn't want me involved with anything to do with my Gem side. I know I'm mostly human, but it's still part of me, I have the right to learn about it aside from the textbooks and his stories."</p><p>Maybe it's for the best, the less I know about my father's heritage the less I'll be trapped in his shadow. I hope our performance for tomorrow sets me on my own path.</p><p>                                                                                                                                    ....</p><p>The gym teacher's whistle shrieked in the air. "Move your backends!" She bellowed with the force of a thunderstorm. "Pick up the pace, jeez I've seen Pearls regenerate faster than you!" The students sweltered on the track under the early summer sun, not even bothering a power-walk. Most were on their phones, while others chatted casually with their classmates. I walked by myself, blissfully lost in my own thoughts. Corey didn't need to stick with me in gym class, I had no problem with exercising (especially when I was a swordswoman in my own right.) The gym teacher's shouting didn't bother me when I could tune her out, and when I'm doing my own thing.</p><p>After being recognized by the substitute teacher two periods ago, we got to my next class, History, a few minutes late. The teacher didn't mind, we were just watching a movie to kill time. I didn't pay much attention to the movie, I kept my head down, discreetly fidgeting with a light orb as I periodically checked my watch until the bell signaled us to leave. Now I was simmering on the track while our Agate gym teacher yelled at us to keep moving.</p><p>I watched the clouds drift across the sky, imagining the various shapes among them. A lion, a dragon, an Amethyst soldier, to name a few. Were I a Lapis I'd morph those clouds into the shapes I see in them. The clouds began to visibly shift into defined figures, a girl, a flower, a smiley face. I removed my headphones and gawked at the clouds baffled. "What the....." that isn't me, or is it? I can manipulate clouds with my mind now!?</p><p>I heard a pleasant laugh from behind me. When I turned around I smiled at a friendly face. "Skyla!" The Lapis Lazuli in a gold speckled summer dress fluttered her water wings and landed next to me. "Had you there for a minute huh?" I chuckled. "Yeah for a second I thought I was part Lapis too. Good to see you again, what are you doing here?" "Just wanted to drop by and say hello before we go to work later. You are coming right?"</p><p>"Of course I am." I said cheerfully. "Gotta earn my keep somehow. I've been saving for that new <em>Legendary SwordQuest</em> game." Skyla and I worked at the local orchard run by a married couple of a human and a Gem. Skyla would terraform the soil and water the fruit trees using her inborn powers, I worked in the store using my inborn human powers of organizing the shelves, labeling the goods, and sweeping the floor after each shift. It was honest work for a teenager, challenging but not stressful.</p><p>"You shouldn't be here." I quietly told her, quickly looking at the gym teacher glaring daggers at a bunch of loitering students. "If Hardass Agate spots you chatting with me, she'll scream me six feet into the ground." Skyla laughed her bright bubbly laugh. "I'm serious. I'm on her good list and I'd like to keep it that way." "No not that." She grinned. "'Hardass Agate' it's perfect! You're so funny with the nicknames." "That's not my nickname, all the kids call her that." I bunched my hands in my pockets frowning. "You think my nicknames are funny?"</p><p>"No." She waved her hands. "No of course not. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was only joking." "It's okay." I said forgiving. I walked toward the copse of trees out of the gym teacher's view, sitting under the shade next to Skyla as we watched the remaining student's toil under their last lap. "I heard you and your friends are playing at the school talent show tomorrow." Skyla said. I nodded. Every year on the last day of school, Gardenville High School had it's Start of Summer Talent Show. The entire student body crammed into the vast auditorium to watch the performances of the kids. Ranging from skits to poetic readings, and dance offs, they were a fun way to end the year. "We're going to perform one of Grandpa's old songs. We've been practicing for months.</p><p>"Good luck." Skyla smiled. "I know you'll do great; you've always put your best effort into everything you do. Gala always compliments about that; I think that's why she likes you so much." She smirked. "Or it's because I'm technically her niece." "Nah, you're a good employee." She remarked. "And a great person." "Thanks." I smiled "You're great too." Skyla stood and spread her wings. "I should be going. Your Hardass Agate is rounding everyone up, don't want to rouse suspicion." She winked. "I'll see you later." "See you later." I watched and waved as she took off and flew into the clouds, leaving a smiling impression in them.</p><p>I watched her disappear and turned to the Agate rounding everyone like a drill sergeant. I couldn't imagine a world without Gems living among us, and I had my father to thank for that.</p><p>Though I wanted to step out of his footsteps I can't help but feel immense pride knowing I'm his daughter. Because of him, humanity and Gemkind now lived together, sharing the planet as though it had been that way since the beginning of time. He was the catalyst of making it happen. For over three decades he collaborated with the world's nations helping Gems integrate into Earth society. There were many bumps in the road, most humans weren't easily trusting of their former conquerors and everyone had to learn to get along, but in time humanity began to see their intergalactic neighbors as friends and strong allies, even combining our technology with theirs. Nowadays every new gadget was a hybrid of human and gem craftsmanship, our cities a melting mishmash of both species' architecture. Earth was often called New Homeworld by immigrating Gems, and for good reason; Thirty-two years after the dismantling of the Gem Empire it is said that more Gems live on Earth than on Homeworld.</p><p>As for my Dad, the Legendary Steven Universe, he traded his role as an intergalactic ambassador for being a stay at home parent when I was born, so my mom could continue working as a psychologist. He still did online Seminars and occasionally spoke at colleges across the country, (the latter being the reason for the many Delmarva sleepovers when I was younger, either with my maternal grandparents or my paternal Gem-aunts. Always a good time either way.)</p><p>I heard the Agate calling my name. "Coming!" I sprinted across the field, not realizing my shoes were glowing pink. The world sped up and I left deep skid marks in the ground as I tried to halt, crashing head-on into the gym teacher. The kids erupted into laughter and I shuffled backwards mortified. "Omygosh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that! Are you okay!" The Gem rose to her feet. "I'm fine." She looked at me starry eyed. "That's what I'm talking about Universe, you're the best runner in my class! Why didn't you tear up the whole track?"</p><p>"Thanks." I said bashfully, feeling the class's seething eyes burn into me. "I'm not supposed use my speed booster." "You serious Universe? Who told you that outrageous rule?" "My dad." The gym teacher crossed her arms perplexed. "Well if he has any problem with it tell him it's okay with me, you're usually very mindful when you're running on the track." She dismissed me and the rest of class.</p><p>I kept my distance from the other kids as I walked back to the building, noise canceling headphones around my neck and hands in my pockets. "I told you that girl's a freak." A classmate whispered to her peer. "No kidding." She said. "I heard she's not even all human."</p><p>"Why don't you say that to my face, you dumb clods." I glared at them with a glowing fist. They immediately backed away, hurrying to their class. "Thought so." I shrugged, not giving them even a second glance. Sticks and stones may break my bones and names can definitely hurt me, but none of them can wield a sword and I can kick their butts if they dare try me.</p><p>My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out thinking it was either Corey or one of my other two friends checking in on me.</p><p>
  <em>Don't be alarmed , you are about to be called to the administration's office.</em>
</p><p>My stomach lurched. "Aunt Garnet." I immediately squeezed the stress ball in my pocket. Damn her oracular vision, she saw me with speed booster I know it! I bet she ratted me out to my parents who I am<br/>
sure are going to come and pick me up, just as they did in the past. I texted her with shivering hands.</p><p>I didn't mean to do it I swear! It was an accident!</p><p>I know. Was all she replied.</p><p>"WILL NORA UNIVERSE PLEASE REPORT TO ADMINISTRATION." The loudspeaker called as I was changing clothes in the locker room." Again, all the girls stared at me as though I were a walking plague. I immediately slammed my locker and briskly walked to administrations, keeping my head down to avoid drawing attention. "Hi." I nervously approached the front desk. "I was called down here." I darted my eyes out the window dreading the site of the decades old Dondai in the guest parking lot. Thank the stars it wasn't there.</p><p>"Yes." The lady smiled. "Your father left this for you." She went to the back desk labeled 'drop offs' and put a brown paper bag on the counter. I almost passed out from sheer relief.</p><p>You forgot your lunch. Have a great day at school Rosebud! ⭐️</p><p>-Love, Dad</p><p>I thanked the lady at the front desk and took the bag, which I would need for next period. Texting Dad a quick thanks, I messaged my aunt.</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for the notifying me about my lunch, but please next time be more specific about what you see in your future vision. You nearly gave me a heart attack!</em>
</p><p><em>Will do.</em> She replied. Text dots loaded on the screen for two minutes before she wrote again.</p><p>
  <em>Nora, everything your father has done, and hasn't allowed you to do, is to protect you. Try to understand him, he wants you to give you the childhood he never had, one that is safe without peril. He may be Steven Universe, but to him, you are his universe.</em>
</p><p>"I'll try to remember that. I responded quietly, heading to lunch where my friends waited for me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Parents can be embarrassing, especially if your Dad is Steven Universe!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The school bell rang, and I walked with my friends to the buses. "See you all tomorrow. Remember we'll meet in the auditorium tomorrow morning for the final rehearsal." "Got it." They all agreed. Corey and Mabel dispersed to their assigned bus. "See ya later Nora! Bye Becky!" Mabel called. "Later you two." Corey waved.</p><p>Rebecca, Mabel, Corey, and I made up a small band known only in our neighborhood. Brought together by our love of music and our differences.</p><p>Rebecca was in a wheelchair, Mabel and I were both on the spectrum albeit in very different ways (I'm extremely quiet, she doesn't know how to be quiet, neither of us are the best at discerning social situations.) Corey was born with an abnormal valve in his heart that was fixed by Gem technology, (the other reason why he wasn't with me during gym, he was exempt. He didn't have the same lunch period either.) We were our own little group among the typical high school cliques, misfits in every way who enjoyed each other's companionship. </p><p>Rebecca followed along with me to the guest parking lot. On the days I went to work, my parents would pick me up and drive me to Gardenville Greenhouse Orchard and Country Store.</p><p>"Have your parents seen our full performance?" Rebecca asked. "Of course they have." I answered confused. "What are you talking about? They're always watching us whenever we play at my place. Even when they try to be sneaky about it and listen from the backyard."</p><p>"Nora I mean our performance we're going to do at the talent show tomorrow, with your Gem magic."</p><p>"No." I said quietly. "I don't want them to know." "They're going to know once the whole building's buzzing about it." Rebecca said. "The entire school is going to be there." "They'll know about it when it's over." I said. "When I've finally shown everyone what I am capable of. They'll see I can control it. I've practiced so many times with our band at the secret spot, I'm confident I've got it. You've seen it before."</p><p>"I have." Rebecca answered. "I still think you should tell them." " Not until after." I said. "Please. Trust me on this. If they found out I was using my powers for band practice, they'd keep me from playing with you for good. You're the only friends I have."</p><p>A blaring horn startled us out of our conversation. "Oh stars that better not be." I grimaced red faced. The horn honked again from a battered old Dondai van. "Hey!" A excited face waved out the window. "Hey Sunshine over here!"</p><p>"Nora isn't that your-"</p><p>"Shut up." I hissed mortified, keeping my head low. "Don't look. Don't acknowledge. Pretend you don't see him." I pretended to push her wheelchair where I knew her mother was waiting. "Lay. Low."</p><p>"Uh I think he just got out of the car."</p><p>"Dammit!"</p><p>"Nora hey!" I was approached by the tall bearded man with a dark pink jacket, blue jeans, brown sandals, and a blue shirt with a golden star. "I didn't know if you saw me."</p><p>"I did." I said quietly. " I was just helping Rebecca get to her car." My friend waved with a polite smile. "Hi Mr. Universe." "Hello there Rebecca, I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?"  "I'm great." She answered friendly as ever. "I gotta go, my mom's waiting for me, I'll see you tomorrow Nora." "See you." I said, mentally screaming at her for leaving me to my humiliation.</p><p>"It's so nice you have such great friends. How are you Rosebud? Did you have a good day at school?" "I did." answered. "Thanks for bringing me my lunch. You saved me fifteen bucks." "You're welcome." Dad smiled. "I wasn't gonna let my heart and soul go hungry."</p><p>One thing you needed to know about my father, besides being the half-Gem the savior of the planet, is he was extremely mushy, especially around me. Right in the middle of everyone, he kissed me on the cheek.</p><p>" Augh Dad!" I blushed, pulling the hood over my eyes. "Do you have to do that in public?" I heard a group of kids snicker at me from behind. "What? I'm not allowed to tell my daughter I love her?" He answered completely oblivious. "Take off the hood, Nora, you don't need it when it's sunny outside." He flipped the hood off my head, baring my mortified face for all to see. "Daddy's girl." One of the girls sneered.</p><p>"Let's go." I said briskly, getting in the back seat and clipping my seat-belt in.  We drove through the  suburban roads of Gardenville Township, watching the fields and farmlands, marked occasionally by nice neighborhoods, pass by.  You'd never think this was the middle of Jersey. Though I was born in Delmarva I've lived in Jersey for ten years, and Gardenville for six. This was home. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else anymore , in the middle of the garden state where the second largest Gem population in the country lived. (The biggest being the aptly named Gem City, a half hour from Beach City.)</p><p>"I'm sorry the passenger's seat a dumping ground right now, I wasn't expecting  to pick you up. Mom got stuck at work and she won't be home until later." "It's okay Dad." I said honest. "I don't mind the change of scenery for one time."</p><p>"Really?" He answered intrigued. "That's a shock, you usually hate it when things change without warning. " "This isn't a big deal." I replied. "It's not like you said 'I wasn't expecting to pick  you up your Mom got stuck oh and you're not going to work today because a tribe of sentient watermelons took over the orchard and are holding Gala and Alice hostage!"</p><p>"That would even freak me out!" Dad laughed. " I think Gala could handle a hoard of angry watermelons. She's a Rose Quartz, after all, and they're a sturdy cut." He smiled me through the rear view mirror. "You have such a colorful imagination, I've always loved that about you."</p><p>"Thank you." I said, looking up at the Gem communication towers rising from the earth like telephone poles. "I want to put that imagination to good use by creating things that will help us all . There's so much possibility with  Gemkind living among us and their technology being openly shared with ours. I'm telling you, one day, one of my creations will change the world."</p><p>"I know you will." my father said in a voice full of love. "I'm so proud of you Nora."</p><p>He always confused me every time he said that. "For what?"</p><p>"For everything you are doing. For everything you are trying to accomplish."</p><p>"I'm not doing much." I said modestly. "I'm just living life as an average kid. Going to school, doing homework, making sure I get to work on time.  Compared to you, I'm nothing important."</p><p>"No." Dad said. "Don't ever think that, you are just as important as I am."</p><p>"How?" I looked out the window. "I didn't save  the world, I didn't dismantle a millennia old authoritarian empire by convincing their rulers to change their mind, I didn't spend decades bringing mankind and Gemkind together acting as an ambassador for both. What I'm doing  is something every other teenager on the planet has done."</p><p>"But you're not every other teenager on the planet." Dad said quietly. "Nora, when you were little, we never imagined you'd come this far. The doctors said you would never talk, you'd never learn to read or be on your own and, we'd had to put you in a home when you grew up. Even Garnet wasn't sure of your future because it always kept changing as you grew. Now look at you! You've accomplished so much!"</p><p>I only nodded, still looking at the scenery pass by out the window.  "I still have a lot to accomplish" " And you will. You can do anything."</p><p>We were soon approaching the orchard owned by Gala, a Rose Quartz and her wife Alice. Closing the curtain between the front and back seats, I changed into my work clothes.  After that was done I opened the curtains again.  I should've kept  them closed because I decided to play with a glowing orb .</p><p>Dad saw me through the rear-view mirror. "Nora, you know you're not supposed to do that outside the house." "Why? It's just light projection. Nobody's ever been hurt by me fiddling with holograms. Besides we're in the car, no one's gonna see it."</p><p>"It's a Gem power. You know the rules."</p><p>"No Gem Powers in public, except at the Crystal Temple or  under direct supervision of the Crystal Gems."  I shrugged, causing the orb to disperse. "We barely visit the Temple anyway. How else am going to learn how to use them?"</p><p>"I don't want you using them Nora." My father said sternly.</p><p>"Why not?" I persisted. "It's not like we don't live in a world where Gems aren't a normal part of society. Humanity's been used to this stuff for thirty years."</p><p>He made eye contact through the rear-view mirror. "Nora, you don't understand how dangerous these powers are. When I was your age-."                                                                                                                            </p><p>"I know." I interjected. "I know...... That wasn't your fault, you were dealing with deep seated trauma nobody should have to deal with, and your body reacted on the offense. That was years before I was born, and you've come a long way. Those Diamond powers don't flare up anymore because you've learned to control them by getting the counseling you needed. You still go to this day and even joined a therapy group! If you found a way to keep them in check after everything you've been through, why can't I?"</p><p>"You're not like me." Dad said. "You're more human than Gem and you don't have a gemstone at your core. If something happened to you because they got out of control I'd never forgive myself."</p><p>"I wouldn't have to worry about my powers getting out of control if I learned to utilize them the right way." I said. "It can't be worse than sword fighting with Mom, I've trained with her for years using <em>actual weapons</em> and she made sure I never got more than a blister! She knows it's dangerous, but she trusts me, and she knows when to set boundaries. If I never take risks than how am I going to improve-."</p><p>"That's enough Nora!" I flinched back with tears in my eyes. He looked at me with big eyes. "Nora I'm sorry." He said in a soft voice. "I didn't mean to snap at you." He placed a gentle hand on mine. "I never want you to go through what happened to me. Everything I've done, all those strict rules of not letting you  use your powers is to give you a better life. You're everything in the world to me, all I ever want for you is to be happy."</p><p>Somewhere in a quaint little beach town a hundred miles away, my aunt was smiling.</p><p>"I love you so much Nora Rose."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But how can I ever be happy If I'm hiding who I am?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora finds a new friend</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Nora. Can you restock the back shelf with raspberry and blueberry jams? They seem to be a hot item today."</p><p>"Sure  Gala. I'll get right to it!"</p><p>"Thank you sweetie!" The Gem called from the front of the store as she helped a customer.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<b>here's Gala, her Quartz gem is covered by her bangs and she's wearing blue overalls and a green shirt with an apple on it)</b></p><p>Walking into the storage room, I selected the jars she was asking for, carrying them to the empty shelf and organizing them in the nicest way possible. As I made several treks in and out of the storage room picking the jams, I couldn't help but sing a merrily little tune to myself.</p><p>
  <em>Peach or plum or strawberry, any kind is fine,  you see.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come on and share this jam with me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll do my best to give this jam the sweetness it deserves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I'll keep it fresh, I'm jamming on these tasty preserves!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ingredients in harmony, we mix together perfectly, come on and share this jam with me!</em>
</p><p>"That's a nice little ditty you're singing." Alice remarked as she checked the inventory. "Sorry!" I blushed. "I can't help myself sometimes. I'll keep quiet." "No no!" Alice replied. "I love it when you sing."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Of course? It puts us in good spirits."</p><p>"Thanks." I blushed, continuing my work. The little orchard store was busy today, people lining up to pick fresh goods from the bakery or sample the sliced fruits. It wasn't crowded enough where I'd begin to feel tense but it was enough where the shelves constantly needed to be restocked. At least I wasn't working at the cash register. <em>One at a time Nora</em>. I silently told myself. <em>Overwhelming yourself won't help anyone. </em>"Kyle can you put these on the top shelf for me?" "No problem Nora." The taller man helped. "Thank you."</p><p>"Hey Nora can you help me box these pastries if you have free time?" Asked Alex. "Okay, sure." We placed the pastries in a big cardboard box where they would fit without being crushed, advising Alex what packet would better fit in a space. "Thanks Nora, you're really good at this," They complimented. "You're welcome." I said cheerfully. "It's like the game I play on my tablet where you have to fit all the shapes in a huge square. I can picture it in my head where the pieces fit and can figure it out along the way if they don't." "I've always sucked at those games." My coworker remarked, bringing the box of pastries to the waiting customer.</p><p>Continuing my job I whistled as I worked, checking the shelves to see if they needed to be restocked, labeling the food items, and occasionally asking questions from the customers (which I was fine with because if I didn't know an answer I just directed them to a coworker who did).</p><p>"Nora, Gala was looking for you." Larimar approached. "She's by the peach trees." I nodded and stepped outside. The air was cooler in the early evening, the sweet scent of flowers wafted in the breeze as I walked to a small area where the peaches grew. Gala stood next to a budding tree, apparently holding something in her hands.</p><p>"Hello there Nora." Gala smiled in her usual bubbly demeanor. "Hi Gala, is everything okay?" She insisted on being called by her name, instead of 'Aunt Gala' or 'Mrs. Macoun'. She was one of the sweetest people I've met and shared a personal connection to my family.</p><p>Gala was a Rose Quartz, a Gem type created millennia ago by Pink Diamond, my paternal grandmother. For thousands of years, she and her entire species were bubbled in the Human Zoo in fear of them rebelling against Homeworld like my grandma did( nobody knew the truth of the rebel Rose and Pink Diamond back then.) When the Gem Empire ended, and my grandma's secret was revealed, all the Rose Quartzes  were released from captivity. Gala, a named she picked, decided to make a new life for herself on earth, starting her own business, eventually falling in love and marrying  a human woman.</p><p>Gala and Alice were the cutest couple I've ever seen, they absolutely adored each other, and it always reminded me of my aunts Ruby and Sapphire to the point where I wondered if they would ever become a fusion. When I asked them one time if they would, they laughed (not at me) and said they'd miss seeing and holding each other too much to stay as one being. "We do want to make another type of fusion." Gala smirked. I had no idea what she meant but when she explained , I tearfully begged her not do it. "Nora, sweetie, you don't need to worry." Gala reassured me. "We're either going to adopt or Alice will carry the child. I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>I was thinking she called me to tell me about this in private, Pink Diamond's granddaughter would be the first to know their wonderful surprise. "Everything's fine Nora. Skyla found this little love climbing the apple trees, it looks lost."  In her cupped hands she held a sapient cherry blossom bonsai, its beady eyes blinking curiously at me.</p><p>I shrugged through my teeth. "Dear Stars....So that's where it went." "Isn't this the adorable little bonsai tree you brought to life a few months ago?" "Yup." I said embarrassed, can't even lie about that one, I'm the only one working here with phytokinetic powers.</p><p>The little tree creature crawled from Gala's hand up my shoulder, hugging my cheekbone. "Awwww  so adorable!" Gala chuckled. "It must've been looking for you this whole time."</p><p>"It probably knows who its creator is." I held the bonsai against my chest. It blinked at me and gave a cute little mew. "You should keep it Nora. Look! It adores you!" Gala said star-eyed. "I can't." I said. "My parents won't allow me to keep sentient plants in the house, and if my dad found out I brought something life, I'll never hear the end of it from him."</p><p>I gave the plant to her. "Here, you should keep it,  you've always wanted to have a child maybe this can be your practice baby." The little bonsai immediately jumped into my shirt pocket. "Oh crud.." "Looks like it chose for itself." Gala chuckled. "I think you'll be just fine. Just explain to them what happened."</p><p>The little treeling spent the rest of my work shift huddled comfortably in my pocket. "Thanks for getting me a new pet." I joked to Skyla at the end of my shift. The Lapis chuckled, assuring me that she would keep it if my parents refused. "You gotta name it something."</p><p>"What why?" I said.</p><p>"If you name it, you'll get attached."</p><p>"That's exactly why I don't want to do that. What if my parents don't let me keep it?"</p><p>"Nora,  they have an immortal pink lion as a pet, I doubt you'll have any trouble."</p><p>"Good point."  I noted, holding the bonsai cherry tree in my palm. " I think I'm gonna name you 'Hanami'."</p><p>A car pulled in front of the curb. "That's my mom. I'll see you later Skyla." "See you later." she waved. I opened the front door and buckled up in the passengers seat.</p><p>"Hi Mom, thanks for picking me up." "You're welcome Nora." Smiled the woman who looked like me. "How was your day? Did anything interesting happen at school?" I immediate spilled out everything, telling her about the substitute teacher, me crashing into the gym teacher and the forgotten lunch. I had a very close and happy relationship with my mother. We spoke about everything together, and I felt comfortable telling her things that happened during my day, be it good or bad. Unlike most girls my age, we barely argued. In fact, the closest thing to an argument we had in recent history was a disagreement when she didn't let me bring my friends  to the Echo caverns. ("But Mom I've been there a million times and it's totally safe! The acoustics are perfect inside for our band practice." "I don't care, if you have to take the Warp Pad, you're not going. You'll have fine acoustics playing in the garage.")</p><p>My mother was my biggest confidant, someone I could trust with almost anything, and she never judged me about my powers, in fact, when I told her about the speed booster incident she didn't reprimand me. "Just be careful okay." She said. "I know most of the times it's accidental, but if you start to feel them coming through, just take a deep breath and  let it pass, don't give them an outlet." </p><p>"I know, but what if I can't? What if it's like bottled lightning and it needs an outlet ?"</p><p>"Nora, you have to try."</p><p>I slumped against the passenger seat.  "I hate feeling like I have to suppress a part of myself." "I understand." She gently touched my arm. "If there was a way you  could channel this power without putting yourself in danger,  I would be the first to let you, but there isn't. You just have to learn how to manage it, you're doing a great job."</p><p>
  <em>There is  a way Mom..if only you knew.</em>
</p><p>Movement rustled in my shirt pocket. Dang I nearly forget. "Ehh Mom,  relating to that whole conversation." I took Hanami out and presented her on my palm. The car swerved and I gripped the arm for dear life, a horn blared from a passing car. Mom pulled over, and I felt the pulsing in my hands. "Nora Rose what is that thing!" The sharpness in her voice made me flinch. "A mini Bonsai cherry tree?" I wasn't good at reading human faces, but I knew my mother's 'you need to explain yourself right now or you will be in serious trouble' look.</p><p>"I kinda accidentally brought it to life with healing powers. I cut myself on a thorn while I was working with the succulents and it got onto the nearby bonsai plant. I'm sorry, I should've told you about it but I was scared you'd be mad at me."</p><p>"Nora." she said, now gentle. "I will never be mad at you for accidents. You know you can tell me anything. I've seen it all." She stroked my hair. "It's okay." I nodded guiltily. "Can I keep her Mom?" "We'll have to discuss it with your father," She patted the little plant on the head, who chirped in affection. "but I'm sure he'll be okay , it's a harmless decorative plant."</p><p>That was enough for me to lean across my seat and hug her. "Thank you." Her arms wrap firmly around me and her lips touch my forehead. "Anytime my dearest."  I felt tears in my hair and understood why; There was a time long ago when I was adverse to letting her hug me, and I didn't express my emotions because I couldn't  speak. Though I have much to go I have come a long way.<br/>
                                                                                         ....</p><p>That night I sequestered myself comfortably in my room, wearing my grandma's old t-shirt as pajamas resting cozily against Lion's fur as he lay at my bedside like a huge dog.</p><p>        </p><p>
  <em>(</em>
  <b>the very same T-shirt. It fits Nora like a nightgown and is very comfortable for her)</b>
</p><p>With a giddy smile I sent a selfie to a close family member.</p><p><em>Hey cousin, check out my new plant!</em>🌸</p><p>She answered back immediately</p><p>
  <em>What no way! You brought it to life !?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wow you really do have all your dad's powers lol how's that possible without a gemstone??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Idk genetics?</em>
</p><p>I pet the little plant on my shoulder. <em>I'm so shocked Dad was okay with me keeping it, we had a big conversation with him and he said yes. I think it was because Mom was on board with it. We're gonna get a terrarium for it to live in .  </em>I snapped a picture of her on my shoulder. <em>Say hello to Hanami!</em></p><p><em>Hi Hanami</em>👋👋👋<em> !!</em><br/>
<em>So cool you should bring him when you come here</em></p><p>
  <em>That's what I'm planning.</em>
</p><p>I patted Lion's nose as  I got into bed, tucking myself under the the blankets and charging my phone.<em> I gotta go to bed.</em> <em>Got a big day tomorrow. It's the last day of school and our bands gonna play at the talent show. Wish us luck!</em></p><p>
  <em>Good luck Lil Lightning Bolt! You so got this!! I'll see you really soon!</em>
</p><p><em>Goodnight Amethyst, I'll see you in a few weeks. Love ya!</em>❤️</p><p>😘</p><p>With that said, I turned off the light. One hand around Hanami curled up in my palm, the other resting on Lion's furry head as he rested it on my bed. I couldn't fall asleep quickly, I was too nervous and excited about tomorrow. I projected a cloud of luminous dragonflies, letting them float around my room in a trance as they slowly lulled me to sleep.</p><p>"Nora are you okay in there?" Father knocked on my door. "I see lights from under your door." The illusions flickered like dying candlelight. "I'm okay Dad." I said hurriedly. "I'm using that nightlight app on my tablet to help me fall asleep."</p><p>"Okay." He said. "Good night Rosebud, I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." I rested my head on the pillow. The dragonflies went out with my drifting conscious. I lifted my hand from Lion's mane, watching a single white butterfly flit its wings on my knuckles. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Last Day of School has arrived, and Nora is nervous about her upcoming band performance</p><p> </p><p>Song: "After Today" from A Goofy Movie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>A heavy weight pressed down on my stomach, followed by a furry muzzle rubbing my face. "Lion give it a rest." I pushed the furry mass away. The massive pink beast persisted, pawing my face and drawing the covers off me. "All right all right! I'm up!" I rose from my sheets glaring at the clock. Fifteen minuets before the alarm was supposed to go off. "I guess Mom forgot to feed you before she went to work." I shrugged as Lion followed me downstairs, making sure I fed him the right amount of roasted chicken mash with beef stew. "You wouldn't  exactly starve if I didn't feed you on time." I muttered to him. "You don't even need to eat!" Lion gave me a momentary blink before chowing down.</p><p>I prepared for the day, dressing myself in my purple jacket, a gold t-shirt, jeans, and brown shoes. After eating a quick breakfast, I brushed my teeth and pulled my backpack and guitar case over my shoulders. "Today's the day." I inhaled, ready to head out the door.</p><p>"Nora wait!" Dad rushed to me and embraced me in a bear hug. </p><p>"Ah Dad be careful my guitar!" "Sorry." He blushed, hugging me tenderly again without crushing my case. "Good luck today." Thank you I hugged him back. "Thank you. I'll see you later."</p><p>After the school bus dropped me  off I lugged my guitar to school, avoiding blundering into the growing crowds of students. I focused directly on the school building .<em>This is it Nora. This is your chance to prove it to everyone, you got this</em>. I bumped into a group of kids. "Watch where you're going." A jock pushed me away, causing a group of girls to snicker. I ignored them and walked with my head held high, singing a confident tune.</p><p>
  <em>They've been laughin' since I can remember</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But they're not gonna laugh anymore</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No more "Nora the Freak"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No more "Goof of the Week" like before</em>
</p><p>As I walked towards the building the surrounding kids sang along, excited for the last day of school.</p><p>
  <em>No more algebra tests 'til September</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No more lookin' at losers like her</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No more havin' to cheat</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No more mystery meat</em>
</p><p>A cool kid sneered at me, another kid slipped my homework from my backpack, I dodged the mark of someone foolishly throwing their leftover meatloaf at my shirt. A group of student athletes dashed by high fives me as they passed.</p><p>
  <em>No more gym!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No more gym!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No more gym!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No more gym!</em>
</p><p>A popular girl and her boyfriend sang their plans for the summer before I burst in and pretended to strum my guitar.</p><p>
  <em>Gonna move to the mall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Gonna live in the pool</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Gonna rock out the band and not feel like a fool</em>
</p><p>The entire student body erupted into a joyous chorus</p><p>
  <em>'Cause after today, I'm gonna be cruisin'</em>
  <br/>
  <em>After today, she'll be mine</em>
  <br/>
  <em>After today, my brains'll be snoozing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If I don't faint, I'll be fine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've got forty more minutes of Home Economics</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Then down with the textbooks</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And up with the comics</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just think of all the time I've been losin'</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Finding the right thing to say</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But things'll be going my way after today</em>
</p><p>I saw the group from the music club. I tried to call them but was completely ignored, barely given a second glance.</p><p>
  <em>They looked right through me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And who could blame them?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I need a new me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Plus some positive proof that I'm not just a goof</em>
</p><p>"Nora!" A familiar voice called me. I was approached by my friends. "Becky! Mabel! Corey!" we engaged in a group fist bump. "Can you believe it's the last day already?" Mabel beamed. "Goodbye school hellooo summer!!" Rebecca cheered. "Are we all ready for today's performance?" "Heck yeah we are!" Mabel said excited. "We're gonna rock everyone's socks off, I can't wait till sixth period and after that.." Her and Corey broke into song.</p><p>
  <em>And after today, I'm gonna be cruisin'</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No more pep rallies to cut, blech!</em>
</p><p>Rebecca and I followed after her<br/><em>After today, our brains'll be snoozing</em><br/><em>I'm gonna sit on my butt</em></p><p>"Aren't you always on your butt?" Corey asked, referring to her wheelchair. "Yeah, though now I'll be sitting on a beach chair looking at the surf. Different vibes." "Come on guys we need to get to class!" I said looking at the clock.</p><p>
  <em>I've got less than an hour</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And when this is ended</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll either be famous</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or you'll be suspended!</em>
</p><p>"Mabel!" My friends yelled.<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtcA2x07-50">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtcA2x07-50</a></p><p>"What, I'm just joking!"</p><p>We passed by the graduating class in their beautiful blue and gold cap and gowns. In two years that'll be me. Their verse rose from their cheers</p><p>
  <em>Just think of all the time I've been losin'</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Waiting until I could say</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Gonna be on my own</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Kiss the parents goodbye</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Gonna party from now 'til the end of July</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Things'll be going my way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>After today</em>
</p><p>I sighed as we entered the school.</p><p>
  <em>I wish that this was the day</em>
  <br/>
  <em>After today</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora unleashes her powers at the End of Year talent show.</p><p>Songs: Comet<br/>            Happily Ever After (Nora Version)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Mabel peeked outside the curtains. "Whoa. We've got a full house out there!" "Well yeah." Corey tuned his keyboard. "The entire school comes to watch this." " I know." Mabel said "Obviously. But it really hits you when you see the whole auditorium packed."</p><p>"Mabel, quit poking your head out the stage." Rebecca, practiced on her drums. "It's not professional." "Fine." She pouted. "Nora, you should take a peek." "Don't tell her to look, you'll only make her more nervous." Corey advised, turning to me. "You okay there Nora?"</p><p>I gulped nervously. "Yeah..I'm good."</p><p>"Got the concert day jitters huh? It's okay to be nervous, we're all feeling it." Corey said.</p><p>"Except she's the one who's gonna razzle dazzle everyone with her Gem powers."</p><p>"Mabel, you're not helping!" Rebecca snapped at her. She turned to me. "We can play it like a normal gig. You don't have to do this." She smiled. "It will still be awesome either way."</p><p>"No." I clenched my fist. "I've worked too hard to chicken out now. We're doing this." I winked. "The Oracle foretold of our success."</p><p>I texted Aunt Garnet earlier in the school day, asking if our concert would be successful with my intentions brought to fruition.</p><p><em>It will. Everyone is going to love it.</em> She responded, reassuring me. Her words convinced me enough.</p><p><em>Nora, although your concert will end in applause, there may be consequences of your actions later on. Nothing dangerous, but it should be taken into consideration. Please think carefully on your decisions</em>.</p><p>That made me nervous. <em>I will. Thank you so much.</em></p><p>"You ready?" Rebecca asked. "We're waiting on you." Mabel said determined.</p><p>"I am."</p><p>Becky nodded and from her wheelchair she signaled the custodian to open the covers. My eyes widened at the sea of people. Dear stars above...... Can I really do this? The veins beneath my skin pulsed, but I couldn't jam my hands in my pocket and play with my stress ball.</p><p>Mabel took the microphone as we had planned."Gardenville High School, are you ready to rock!"  The crowd roared in excitement. "Then put your hands together for! The one! The only! Nora and the Nebulae!!!!!"</p><p>Their cheers returned my confidence. "Thanks Mabel." I took the mic from her. She winked at me as she tuned her bass.</p><p>"Thank you for coming." I spoke clearly through the mic, heart racing at the sound of my own voice. "This song was written by my grandfather when he was my age. He's been an inspiration to me since I was little, and I dedicate this act to him. You might recognize it as a catchy burger jingle, but this is how it was originally meant to be presented."</p><p>I smiled to the audience. "Love you Grandpa Universe, I'll see you this summer." The lights dimmed as we tuned our instruments. Once everything was ready I took a deep breath and strummed my guitar, singing the lyrics. Our misfit band began to play for the entire high school.</p><p>
  <em>Some say I have no direction</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That I'm a light-speed distraction</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That's a knee-jerk reaction</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still, this is the final frontier</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Everything is so clear</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To my destiny I steer</em>
</p><p>The audience ooooed as dazzling pink lights emerged all over the auditorium, awe reflected in their faces. Some darted their eyes at the ceiling trying to locate the stagehand on the balcony operating the lights, but the stage lights were off. It was an observant young freshman who pointed amazed at my strumming hands, enveloped by a pink aura.</p><p>
  <em>This life in the stars is all I've ever known</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stars and stardust in infinite space is my only home</em>
</p><p>I smiled, feeling more confident and in control of my power than ever before. Weeks of practicing in secret comes to this. With twinkling eyes I unleashed my imagination into life. The audience erupted in shock as a rainbow of lights swirled through the entire auditorium, wisps of every color of the spectrum twirling and dancing among them like mystical entities. They were afraid at first but once they realized they were just projections of light they roared in applause.</p><p>
  <em>But the moment that I hit the stage</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Thousands of voices are calling my name</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I know in my heart it's been worth it all of the while</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And as my albums fly off of the shelves</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Handing out autographed pics of myself,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This life I chose isn't easy but sure is one heck of a ride</em>
</p><p>Vintage disks materialized and floated on the stage and album covers with our faces and names dispersed among the audience. Only to dematerialize into sparkling lights as they reached to touch them. They were completely enamored. I looked back at my friends on their instruments with a smirk. They gaped astonished despite knowing this was planned from the beginning. They knew of my inherited powers, I've showed them before, but this was the first time seeing it full-blown. I drew the rainbow lights to me as they twisted and culminated into the shape of a white comet with a blazing tail. I leapt onto it and flew around the room, still jamming my guitar.</p><p>
  <em>At the moment that I hit the stage</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I hear the universe calling my name</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I know deep down in my heart I have nothing to fear</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And as the solar wind blows through my hair,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Knowing I have so much more left to share</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A wandering spirit who's tearing its way through the cold atmosphere</em>
</p><p>I set the comet lower and lower until its tail flicked the ground.</p><p>
  <em>I'll fly like a comet</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Soar like a comet</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Crash like a comet</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm just a comet</em>
</p><p>On landing impact the comet of light dispersed in a bright flash, causing a sudden outage throughout the entire school. The only thing I saw through my disoriented brain were my glowing pink hands in the pitch black, the only sound my blood racing through my ears. I immediately jammed my hand in my pocket and squeezed the clay ball, projecting an image of a blue dragonfly I focused my entire mind on it until my brain composed itself again. That flash nearly set me off the edge..</p><p>The lights clicked on and I looked over the room anxious. The audience gawked at us in utter silence. Behind me my band-mates stared in wide eyed fear, Corey looked directly in my eyes and mouthed 'Pink'. I sucked the air through my nostrils wanting to curl up and hide. I blew it, I totally blew it! What the hell was I thinking pulling a stunt like that!? I could've hurt everyone in the whole dang building!</p><p>"Yo that was amazing!!!!!!." A student in the back cheered and clapped. Like a ripple across water the students clapped along until the entire room thundered with applause. The glow completely dissipated from my body as I turned to my band-mates with an awe-stricken. They all smiled back at me before Mabel chanted my name. Rebecca took up the chant as did Corey, and soon the school followed.</p><p>UNIVERSE!</p><p>UNIVERSE!!</p><p>UNIVERSE!!!</p><p>UNIVERSE!!!!!</p><p>UNIVERSE!!!!!!!</p><p>I could only stand gob smacked. It took me a few moments before I could bow to the audience and gesture to my band, without them this wouldn't be possible. With the love and trust of my friends, I was no longer an outcast, all know the name of the Universe.</p><p>.....</p><p>The rest of the day passed as a total blur, marked by only the ringing bell and the movement of my feet through the halls. There wasn't much else happening the last day of school. I drifted from class to class, keeping happily to myself, playing my puzzle game or talking with Corey and my band mates. Throughout my classes the students whispered about me among their peers.</p><p>"Hey, isn't that the Universe kid from the talent show today?"</p><p>"Yeah that's her, the one in the purple jacket. She's weird but she's cool."</p><p>"Holy Stars did you see that earlier? She summoned a comet from her mind it was freaking awesome!"</p><p>"Why do I always have to miss the cool stuff?"</p><p>"She's always so quiet I didn't know she had that kinda talent."</p><p>"I heard she's part Gem. Her dad has the same powers too!"</p><p>"You think she can project other things from her powers?"</p><p>I was used to people gossiping about me under their breaths, quickly darting their eyes at me before snickering quietly calling me 'dumb', 'freak', and everything in between. It wasn't as bad now I was in a new school, but my reputation followed me. It was strange hearing them whisper about me in reverence.</p><p>"Awesome concert Nora." A junior boy directly complimented me while I was sitting at lunch. "Thank you." I blushed, unable to believe this was happening. "That was the best Talent Show I've ever seen. Now I wish I weren't graduating so I'd get to see more of your band." A senior girl added. "We are playing throughout the Summer Concert series at town square." I said. "Feel free to come watch." "I sure will."</p><p>"That was a fantastic performance." Remarked Chris, a member of the Music club. "You should join our club next year." "What, really!?" I said shocked. "Sure, in fact, bring your friends with you, most of the people are graduating so it'll be good to have new members." "Thank you. I'll be sure to tell them." I responded beaming.</p><p>"Nora!" Mabel and Rebecca set their lunches next to me "We did it ! We owned that talent show! Everybody's talking about it Nor, the whole school knows our names!" She wrapped me in a glomping hug. "See? I knew you could do it! You've always had that spark and you completely unleashed it today for you and the entirety of Gardenville High School to see! Way to go!" I involuntarily winced. "Mabel, you know she doesn't like that!" "Sorry." She grinned. "Forgot." "It's okay." I said, telling them about Chris's offer. "What that's amazing!" Mabel beamed. "She literally asked you to join a club, and us too. Hey, maybe you should take the offer."</p><p>"I think I will." I grinned. "The kids from the theater group also asked if I could help with the special effects for next year's play, my Diamond projections blew their minds." Mabel squeed like a fangirl. "I'm so happy for you Nora, you're finally being seen as the Rockstar you truly are, and I don't' just mean your guitar skills."</p><p>"It wasn't just me." I said modestly. "You're all part of it." "But it was your powers that blew everyone away." Rebecca said. "You are the star and you shone bright, embrace that Nora. You deserve it."</p><p>"Thanks Becky." I nodded with pride bursting from my heart. "I feel like I've finally put my best foot forward. All my life I've felt like an outcast, that I'll never fit anywhere. I'm not all Gem, and my human side is different. Now that's all changed. Things are going to get so much better from here on end, I just know it." I sighed. "Maybe now I can finally put the past behind me. I opened my lunch of a double jam sandwich, cherry Guacola, and a bag of Chaaaps. A small post-it note stuck to the inside of the bag.</p><p><em>Happy last day of school Sunshine. Have a wonderful day! </em>😊</p><p>"Hey Nora, no offense but aren't you little old for your dad to be making you lunch?" Mabel asked. "I made my lunch." I said, showing her my meal. "Look, it's a double jam sandwich with raspberry jam, grape jam, and peanut butter in the middle. A custom-made Nora Universe treat! He must've slipped that note in my bag before I left. He does that all the time."</p><p>"That's so sweet." Rebecca smiled. "I bet he would've loved our performance."</p><p>"He would've loved it until I showed off my Gem powers." I bit into and swallowed my lunch. "He doesn't want me using them at all. I don't know if it's because he wants me to act fully human or he's afraid I might get hurt, but I can't just bottle them down deep inside of me and pretend they don't exist. It's part of who I am. I can't switch off my Gem powers no more than I can switch off my autism, I wouldn't do that with either if I could!"</p><p>"Maybe you should tell him that." Rebecca advised. "Tell him exactly what you are telling me. He always listens to you and he tries to understand you without judgement. You're part Gem Nora, whether he wants to accept it or not. He's gotta know what you're going through, he probably went through it himself when he was your age ...." She paused. "What if you found someone to train you how to use your powers? That way you could learn to control them without worrying about getting hurt."</p><p>"I've thought about it." I said. "There's nobody close to me that I could go to."</p><p>"But there are Gems everywhere, they're part of mainstream society now." Mabel said. "Heck, your boss is one! I bet anyone of them would jump at the chance to train the daughter of Steven Universe."</p><p>"It's not that simple." I explained. "My powers are not just Gem powers, they're Diamond powers." "Diamond?" Becky said. "Like the old rulers of the Gem Empire."</p><p>"The exact same." I said. I summoned the silhouette of my relative on my palm. "My grandmother was Pink Diamond, the one who deserted Homeworld to fight for Earth and protect humanity. She took the name and form of a Rose Quartz to rebel against her sisters, even faked her own death to sever ties to her old life." The silhouette changed her shape to that of Rose Quartz before becoming my Dad's. "When she died giving birth to my father, she transferred her gemstone to him. Her powers became his not only because he is her son, but he possesses her diamond."</p><p>My silhouette appeared next to Dad's. "When I was born, my parents didn't think I would inherit my grandmother's powers. My mother was fully human, and my father's powers stemmed from the gemstone passed on from Pink Diamond. I wasn't born with a gem at the center of my being. There was no reason to believe I would have any Gem abilities until..."</p><p>The images dispersed and a pulsing sensation beat through my fist. "I was four years old when my parents and I were waiting for the light to cross on a sidewalk in Beach City. It was soon after I was diagnosed, and we were just coming back from therapy so I could learn how to talk. There was a big firetruck that passed us with the sirens on and it was so loud I couldn't handle it. I had a meltdown and started screaming."</p><p>My friends' eyes widened. "Oh my gosh....."</p><p>I nodded sullenly. "It's a miracle nobody was hurt, and my therapist taught them what to do whenever that happened. I remember them talking loudly in the living room after they calmed me down. They had the Gems come over to talk about it. My parents knew my aunts visiting without warning would've made me nervous that something was wrong, they had Amethyst come up in my room to keep me company. We watched the <em>Adventures of The Lost Boys</em> and played computer games together.</p><p>"However, even at that age I knew something was going on, while I was playing with my cousin I had an ear tuned to the conversation downstairs. Dad blamed himself for it because even though my neurodiversity is a human trait, that part of me came from his side of the family, and it's hurt people in the past."</p><p>The blue dragonfly flitted before my eyes. "It shouldn't keep me from learning to utilize a part of myself. The destructive aspect stems from my body trying to protect itself when it's overwhelmed. As long as I'm not besieged by sensory stimuli, I'm fine. I already know how to manage my sensory issues, so meltdowns rarely happen anymore. My powers are not only destruction, they're imagination and light. I want to learn how to use my Diamond abilities from someone willing to teach me. I don't know who."</p><p>"What about your Aunts in Delmarva, they taught your Dad." Becky suggested. "Beach City is over a hundred miles away, and I'm only there for two weeks out of the whole year." I said. "Even if they lived next door there's no way they could train me without Dad knowing about it, and you bet he'll say no."</p><p>"Okay, what about the Diamonds themselves? You said they're still on Homeworld." Mabel added. "Homeworld is across the galaxy and there's no direct Warp Pad in Jersey. I don't know if I can handle Homeworld, I can't handle my great aunts that's for sure. They're so overbearing, every time they visit they try to snuggle me like a baby. My blood pressure's going up just thinking of them!"</p><p>Mabel raised her head with an idea. "Nora, I know this sounds ridiculous after what you've just told me; What if your dad trained you?" "Mabel are you kidding me?" I said. "Why the hell would he train me? He'll shoot the idea down the moment I mention it."</p><p>"How do you know if you don't ask him?" She raised her brow. "Come on Nora. You got nothing to lose. If he says no, he says no, at least you tried, but what if he surprises you? He's the only other person in the world who's been in your shoes. He's gone through the trials and tribulations of learning to master them and if you tell him your feelings; your Gem Powers are part of who you are, and you don't want to hide them anymore, he will listen. He has to listen. Just give it a try."</p><p>"I don't think it'll work."</p><p>"You didn't think the talent show would work." She winked. "Have some faith in yourself. What could go wrong?" I was about to answer her when the loudspeaker crackled. Everyone in the lunchroom had their ears tuned to the ceiling.</p><p>NORA UNIVERSE PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE.</p><p>The entire cafeteria's eyes were on me, and a chorus of 'oooooooooooooh's rose from the students. "Oh shut up!" Mabel yelled. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll go with you." I nodded anxiously. "I will to." Rebecca moved her wheelchair by my side."  "Thanks." I walked with them silently to the principal's office. We arrived at the administration wing, signing ourselves in as we sat dreading my name to be called. It's a good thing my Pink State isn't triggered by pure anxiety, else the whole school would've been blown to oblivion right now.</p><p>I squeezed my clay ball and projected the dragonfly as it fluttered through the air, at this rate I didn't care if it got me into further trouble. "Nora Universe, please come in." A voice from the back office called. I gulped, holding onto my stress ball as I stepped in, feeling like a prisoner awaiting execution.</p><p>Thank goodness our school Principal was a Gem; I could read her expressions easily and knew right off the bat she wasn't angry with me.</p><p>"Heeeey Principal Zircon!" Mabel grinned with a cool gesture. "What's up! What's cookin'?" I cocked my brow at her. "What the hell was that?<em>" </em>Rebecca echoed my thoughts. The school Principal wasn't impressed. "You two can leave; I just need to speak with Nora." "Really." She remarked. "I'm sure whatever you say to Nora you can say to me." "She's a little nervous right now, we're here for moral support." Becky winked at me with a thumbs up.</p><p>"Actually." I spoke quietly. "I think I'll be okay." "You sure?" Mabel blinked. I nodded. "Thank you." "Okay." Mabel answered without reluctance. "We'll wait for you outside. Don't sweat it okay?" Becky said a she closed the door. The air was tense between us until the Principal went straight to the point. "That was quite a performance back there."</p><p>My hands glowed pink as I blurted it out. "I'm sorry Principal Zircon I shouldn't have done it! I didn't mean for it to go that way I just wanted to express myself to the fullest and unleash my true potential for myself and for everyone to see after bottling it up for so long! I know I could've hurt a lot of people and I should've just stuck to playing music and singing like any normal kid but I'm not! I should've though of everyone else before thinking about myself!"</p><p>"Woah woah!" The Principal raised her hands. "Take it easy, I'm not going to yell at you for that at all! You don't have to worry." The glow vanished. "You're not?" She nodded. "No." She assured me. "I only wanted to talk with you." She handed me a foam stress ball from her desk and asked me to breath. After I calmed down enough she explained.</p><p>"Nora, the powers you displayed at the talent show were not of an ordinary Gem. They're a Diamond's powers, and they can become extremely dangerous if not in controlled hands. You displayed extraordinary control of those powers despite being mostly human and lacking a gem. It was honestly a remarkable feat."</p><p>"Thank you." I murmured, shocked by the compliment.</p><p>"However, there was a lapse at the end. We both know it, and it nearly triggered the more violent aspect."</p><p>"I know." I said shamefaced. "But I was able to compose myself quickly and tune it down. Thank the Stars."</p><p>"Yet there was a split second where you and the entire student body were at jeopardy."</p><p>"I know." I answered. "I'm so sorry. I should've landed the projection slower. If you want to give me detention or send me homework over the summer, I totally understand. I know I did wrong. I promise I won't use any of my powers at school ever again.</p><p>"Nora, I'm not going to punish you for being who you are."</p><p>I looked at her surprised. "Your powers are a gift." Principal Zircon smiled. "And an asset, they shouldn't be suppressed and hidden. They're part of you, and they help you understand the world when it'd be difficult otherwise. I'm certainly not going to forbid you to from utilizing a tool that helps you in class. I get reports from the teachers how your projected images help visualize different concepts."</p><p>"I'm a visual learner." I added. "I learn things when I see them in my head. That's why I have it so easy in classes like biology , literature, geometry, and architecture. It's not just that; if you described a room to me I could easily picture it in my head with all the details and with my Diamond powers project it into reality like a film. I actually did that for my Gem technology class and was able to build mock-up communicator using a hologram as a drawing board. I got an A+ on that project."</p><p>Of course I never told Dad any of this or he'd have a conniption fit. As far as he knew, I was just really good at visualizing things and making them work in reality.</p><p>"That's what I'm saying." Principle Zircon smiled. "However they still have a potential for hazard, and because of that, I'm going to ask you to use them more responsibly from now on. No more of these extravagant light shows, only work what you know is in your control and your capabilities. If you have the slightest doubt something is out of your league, or may be difficult to maintain, don't do it. Is that understood?"</p><p>I could've jumped and danced on the principal's desk. "Yes! Fully understood." Happy tears welled in my eyes. "Thank you. You're the only adult hasn't told me to conceal them deep inside me. I promise I won't do anything out my league again. You can count on me."</p><p>Principal Zircon nodded. "You're welcome. I'm going to write you a set of rules so it will be easier for you to understand what constitutes as an appropriate use of your Diamond powers. I think It will help you make responsible decisions." It took her a few minuets for her to write the rules in my notebook. When she was finished she dismissed me. "That will be all Ms. Universe, you're good to go. Have a great summer and tell your parents I said hello."</p><p>I thanked her for the rules and left. Becky gawked perplexed at my grinning face when I walked out the office. "Okay. What just happened? You're grinning like a Cheshire cat." I explained to as we walked to our final class what the principal told me. "What no way! Nora that's awesome!! She's basically saying, 'yeah you can use your powers just don't go overboard with them' and wrote down specifics of what that means!" Mabel exclaimed.</p><p>"Most of these are so easy to follow 'don't distract the class.' 'don't project anything that might be dangerous like a gun' 'use only small projections that aren't bigger than your face' 'pace yourselves away from your classmates with your speed booster'." I put the notebook in my backpack. "This is perfect. I'm gonna show this to my parents right when I get home. When they see the principal has faith in me, then surely they will feel more comfortable about me and my inborn gift." I looked at my friends with confidence. "I'm going to ask my Dad to train me over the summer."</p><p>Mabel clapped with stars in her eyes. "That's the spirit! See now you've got no reason to be afraid!"</p><p>                                                                                                    ...</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>The final bell rung the end of the school year. A wave of kids stampeded out into the front of school, a joyful clamor among them as they chattered about their summer plans. I managed to find my friends in the crowd and ran towards them, we all engaged in a group fist bump cheering to the heavens in celebration of our success and the start of summer vacation. We spoke about our plans for the summer, the concert series at town square, and the beach festivals along the shore we were scheduled to play.</p><p>"Nora, aren't you going to Beach City at one point?" Rebecca asked. "Yeah." I answered. "My family and I always spend two weeks in the summer at my Dad's childhood beach house. We've got a lot of family down there. Both Gem and human." My maternal grandparents lived in Delmarva (my grandma still a practicing doctor with no plans of retiring anytime soon!) My paternal grandfather, who I inherited my love and gift of music from, lived in a nice townhouse but currently resided at the old beach house to recover from recent leg surgery. My aunts....</p><p>"You have the coolest family." Corey said. "Thanks." I said. "They're also the nicest bunch around, especially my cousin Amethyst, I really want you guys to meet them one day." "Who knows. Maybe we will." Rebecca added excited. "My cousins have a timeshare on Rehoboth Bay my family always goes to, not far from Beach City, maybe one day I could bring you both down for the weekend and meet up with Nora! They have an amusement park and an arcade, and maybe we can take a day-trip to Gem City."</p><p>"That would be awesome." Mabel beamed. "You should totes talk to your parents about it! Nora when are you supposed to go this year?" "The first week of July, we're spending the holiday with the Gems. Oh man Mabel, that would be great!"</p><p>Our fellowship dispersed as we went to our different busses. We fist bumped each other goodbye, knowing we would probably see each other again this weekend. Mabel wish me the best of luck when I spoke with my dad. "You got this." She gave a thumbs up. I smiled and thanked her for everything today.</p><p>The bus ride home was the happiest I've had in years. As I made it to my reserved spot behind the driver, kids walking onto the bus recognized and complimented me as the went to their seats, some even high five me as the passed down the aisle. "You've got quite the fanbase kid." The bus driver remarked.</p><p>"Yeah." I said dreamily. I put on my headphones and looked out the window, listening to music as we drove throughout Gardenville. I was so immersed in my own happy world I didn't realize I was singing out loud.</p><p>
  <em>Once upon a time, I thought I'd always be in my father's shadow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Measuring up to his deeds, I thought I'd always be in an endless battle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Till I began to hone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A power all my own</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That I could feel growing stronger every day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now I'll show the world</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They'll say hey! It's Nora the Starlight Girl!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I did it!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here I am in the future!!</em>
</p><p>The bus passed by pretty neighborhoods and lush farmlands as it dropped off students. In the shopping square both humans and Gems mingled in the bright summer afternoon. An Aquamarine fluttered by my window, waving at me with a smile as I waved back. I couldn't imagine a world where we didn't share our lives with Gemkind. My father worked tirelessly over thirty years for this, but my legacy would be different from his. Once I graduated high school I would enroll the Gem City School of Engineering, where I would learn to build machinery and architecture using the newest in Gem technology. I'll create things never before seen, using my Diamond projections to my advantage. This was the first step, if this goes well and Dad trains me, I'll be ahead of the game by the time I graduate.</p><p>
  <em>If I could just stop right here and be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally done</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally free</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ohhhhhhhhh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I AM IN THE FUTURE!!!!!</em>
</p><p>The road ahead of me is finally bright. Things are finally looking great! I let the wind hit my face as I blissfully closed my eyes and sung my heart at the cloudless blue sky.</p><p>
  <em>Here I am in the future</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here I am in the future and it's bright!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing to fear</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything's all right!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I</em>
  
  <em>can't believe I've come so far</em>
</p><p>The bus turned a corner and slowed on my street. I thought of my friends and parents with a smile on my face.</p><p>
  <em>Happily ever after, here we are</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The consequences of ones actions can be painfull</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="">I would've known I was close to my house even if I didn't remember my address. When the bus turned onto my street, a loud bellowing roar welcomed me home. I got off the bus and my best furry friend trotted my way, rubbing against me like a giant house cat and nearly knocking me over. "Easy good boy." I hugged him, chuckling when he nuzzled me. I wrapped my arms around his head and blew raspberries into his mane. Lion playfully mouthed my shoulder, rubbing his face against me. "Come on, let's go inside. I gotta check on Hanami, Mom said she got a flowerpot for her." Afterwards I would talk to my dad......</p><p class="">Lion followed behind me, tugging on the hood of my jacket. "Lion what's wrong?" The big cat merely blinked, pulling on my jacket again before reluctantly following close. I unlocked the the door and went inside my house. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I set my guitar down. "Hi Nora." they answered. My parents both sat in the living room. Mom was sitting at the desk typing on her laptop, Dad was on the couch watching TV on low volume.</p><p>"Hi Rosebud. "Dad said quietly. "Did you have a good day at school?" Mom asked. "Yes!" I beamed star eyed. "It was the best school day ever. Our band played in the talent show and knocked everyone's socks off! The whole audience went up in roaring applause at the end, throughout the whole day we were all getting compliments!"</p><p>"That's wonderful." She answered also in a soft voice. I sat down next to Dad. "What'cha watching?" "Just stuff on the science channel." "That's weird." I remarked. "You usually watch <em>Camp Pining Hearts</em> reruns whenever I come home." I looked up at him in a perky bliss. I just needed to wait for the right time to talk to him, maybe while Mom is still working I'll ask if I can have a private word. "The whole day turned out better than I could ever imagine. Everything went perfect."</p><p>"I know." Dad stood up and crossed his arms. "I got a call from the school principal." At first I was scared, but then I remembered her talk with me and felt relieved. She must've told him about the rules she wrote down, and how she was okay with me using my powers in school. Fantastic.</p><p> "Oh, she did?" I said. "Great. That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. "I took out the notebook from my bag and flipped to the page the principal wrote in. "She made guidelines for me so it'll be easier to follow. That was so nice of her, now you don't have to worry about it getting out of hand." When I gave Dad the notebook he tore the page out and crumpled it in his hands.</p><p>"Dad what the heck!" I cried. " Why would you do that? Those were going help me use my Gem powers responsibly!" "They're not going to help you." He said. "Because you are forbidden from using your Gem powers, period."</p><p>"What?" I said baffled. " Are you kidding me? Dad, Principal Zircon said it was okay!"</p><p>"That's Principal Zircon. I'm your father." He tapped his foot on the ground. "Nora." Mom turned off her laptop and stood next to him. "We know what happened at the talent show. What you did was very irresponsible and dangerous. You could have put the whole school in danger, and you did it anyway! You know better than this!"</p><p>"Mom I had it fully under control for the most part."</p><p>"For the most part." She repeated icily. "And for the split moment they weren't, everyone was at risk. The principal told us everything, you caused an outage throughout the whole school that almost triggered a sensory overload."</p><p>"I know." I countered. "I was able to maintain composure. I didn't go into meltdown."</p><p>"Nora you went Pink!" Dad yelled. </p><p>"For a split second!"</p><p>"A split second's enough to send the entire school up in flames!" He threw his arms up. "How many times do I have to go through this? You have no idea how dangerous, how destructive these powers really are. I've seen it with my own eyes !I've lived with the consequences of what they can do and I still struggle with it every day. You think you've mastered them but  you're really playing with fire."</p><p>"I won't use them that way again." I said. "Mom, Dad, what I did was reckless and dangerous. If you wanna punish me for that, go ahead, I deserve it. It was a stupid move, but I'll be responsible from now on. Please, trust me. The principal does , else she wouldn't have written those guidelines. Why can't either of you trust me too?"</p><p>"Nora you don't understand." Mom said.</p><p>"Stop telling me that!" I snapped exasperated. "I understand more than either of you realize. You think these Diamond powers are destruction and rage, they're not. That's only a tiny fraction of what they are. I know this because I use them all the time!"</p><p>"What!?" My mother cried disbelief. </p><p>"You're not serious!" Dad gritted his teeth.</p><p>"I am!"  I said. "I can project images from my mind and bring them into reality. I can conjure things from my imagination and they come to life before my eyes. I use them all the time to help me in school, and it  calms me  down when I'm stressed." </p><p> I clenched my fist and took a deep breath. "The talent show worked so well because I've practiced that for months in secret so when I was up on stage, I knew what to do. I've even utilized them when I'm playing in the band and they never caused trouble. My friends have seen it, and they're okay with it too.  I'm telling you, when done right its a amazing tool . It helps me understand the world through visual aid." </p><p>"And when done wrong it'll shatter Gems and kill innocent people."</p><p>"Dad! For the love of the Matriarchs please listen to me!"</p><p>"I am listening."  Now I could tell from his voice that he was angry. "I'm hearing that for a long time you've put yourself and your friends in serious risk for meddling with things you have no idea about. You are like me, Nora, whether you like it or not, you're part Diamond."</p><p>"Dad we all know I'm not like you. I'm not half Gem! I'm only a quarter, and these powers are only a quarter of what you are capable of. Really they're just a watered down version of Grandma's powers."</p><p>That seemed to tick something off in his mind. "Watered down." He said in quiet fury. "You think these powers are watered down do you?"</p><p>"Steven....." Mom warned.</p><p>"Watered down enough where you cracked your cousin's gem?"</p><p>"Whaa? That was years ago, we were only playing."</p><p>"Watered down where you can't handle a crowded store?"</p><p>"No Dad you're overreacting!"</p><p>"Watered down enough to get you expelled!?"</p><p>I visibly recoiled, feeling as if cannon shot me straight through the chest. Dad covered his mouth, eyes wide in silence. The whole room went quiet for a few tense moments until he spoke in a wavering voice.</p><p>"Nora I'm sorry I- I-shouldn't have said that I-"</p><p>"YOU KNOW I HAD NO CONTROL OVER THAT! I screamed blinded by tears. "I NEVER WANTED IT TO HAPPEN BUT THEY PUSHED ME OVER THE EDGE!! THEY BULLIED ME UNTIL I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE!!"</p><p>"Nora I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS THEM!" My entire body blazed. " AND YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS THE DIAMONDS HOW THEY TREATED GRANDMA!!"</p><p>"Nora Rose Universe!" Mom snapped but I already slammed the door before she could say anything else. </p><p>I ran through the neighborhood, avoiding the calls of my parents making a beeline for a densely wooded area off the street. The branches hit my face and the weeds snag my shoes, but I kept moving until I entered a small clearing surrounded by wildflowers and a single Warp Pad.<br/><br/>"Nora!" My parents burst through the clearing rushing to me. "Nora  come back!" Mom pleaded. I stepped on the Warp Pad. "Nora please." Dad cried with welling tears. "Don't go...." </p><p>"Leave me alone." I activated the Warp Pad and temporarily disabled it with a blast from my pink bolt. The world rushed away from me and I was taken to a faraway place only I knew.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora see's a falling star</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The cold mountain air was a welcoming embrace. I stepped off the Warp Pad overlooking the evergreen valley bordered by snow capped peaks. Lone eagles soared above the thermals and far off down below, a wolf pack howled.</p><p>I was alone on the mountainside, eyes red with tears and a crushing melancholy in my chest. I screamed my pain and rage out into the valley, warping the air and sending the eagles retreating to their nests. Silencing the song of the wolves. If there were any humans in the forests below they would've wet themselves with fear.</p><p>I wanted to sob my heart out to the end of the century, but this wasn't the place. I could still be found here, as wild and isolated as these mountains are. My secret place, the place only I knew, lay up on this mountain. Picking up the walking stick I lay next to the Warp Pad I began my hike up.</p><p>The serenity of the forest calmed me down , though, I still freely wept. I knew the trail as easily as I knew my neighborhood. Except for me, it had only been used by The Crystal Gems thousands of years ago.</p><p>Surprisingly, I wasn't isolated enough where cell reception wasn't reachable. Twelve times my phone went off and twelve times I furiously declined. Why can't they just LEAVE ME ALONE!?</p><p>The thirteenth time it rang I was ready to chuck the damn phone off the mountain, but the name stopped me.</p><p>"Nora are you okay?" Amethyst said urgently. "Your mom and dad have been trying to call you forever. The Gems are all worried about you."</p><p>Of course he had to call the Crystal Gems...</p><p>"Not really." I said with a lump in my throat. " I'm safe but that's it. I got into a fight with my parents and I just had to leave." I swallowed hard and let the tears overcome me. "I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"Awww Champ." She answered full of sympathy. " It's okay, you don't have to. I'm sorry. I know what that's like. It's gonna get better trust me. Everything's gonna be fine."</p><p>I sniffled. "Look, tell everyone I'm okay. I just need to be alone."</p><p>"You got it." She answered. "Nora, whenever you're ready, just remember you can always talk to me. I'll be right by your side no matter what." </p><p>"Thanks cousin." I smiled. "I love you."</p><p>"Right back at ya!" The call ended and I was alone again, feeling a little less awful than before.</p><p>I came upon a slab of iridescent slate on the rock face. Reflective slate, mined from another planet and imported to Earth to build impenetrable fortresses for the Gem colony. Any attack inflicted on it would be repelled back(hence the name). I touched my glowing hand on the stone tablet and like magic, the rock face itself parted like massive gates, revealing a crown-like fortress implanted and carved into the mountains. </p><p>It was an entire world for me to explore. I've been going here for years, ever since I discovered a peculiar shape on Boogle Maps. It was my place of solitude, my secret hideaway I could escape the world and truly be myself. At first I was worried about booby traps and security systems, but they were all deactivated by the invading Crystal Gems who eventually took over the fortress. (You'll see how I came to to this conclusion once inside).</p><p>The inside of the fortress was like stepping inside a cavern of shimmering ice. The iridescent slate reflected the light of the crystals like a dragon's scales. Gem glyphs shimmered on the walls in an ancient language, guiding you where to go. I didn't need their directions, I knew every corner of this place through years of exploration. I remembered every room down to the smallest detail and illustrated them in a journal hidden in this very place. I made my way to the highest tower, rising like a shard of  serrated glass above the fortress. </p><p> On the tallest level of the tower was a mural of Pink Diamond herself. One I had seen countless times in the textbooks. It was damaged, someone had torn through the mural, clawing like a beast and leaving jagged tears down the figure of the youngest matriarch. Flakes of its stone still littered the floor.</p><p>Standing in front of it was a regal statue of Rose Quartz brandishing her sword  as she  boldly  looked out over the mountains.  Emotions swelling in my heart, I sat next to the statue, touching my hand to her stone fingers. <em>You would have understood me.  </em>My tears plunked against the stone floor<em>. </em> </p><p>A red glow permeated the sky, drawing me out of my melancholy. I walk out onto the balcony and see a streak of red light fall from the sky and crash in a billowing smoke plume at the bottom of the valley.</p><p>I narrowed my eyes. "A meteorite?" I whispered, looking at the crash site in the distance. Since when did they glow red? Something was off about this, but I couldn't put my finger on what. I decided to go and investigate. Leaping off the tower I floated in descent to the forest below, It might only be a falling space rock, but at least it will take my mind away from everything that's happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Little did I know, that decision would change the course of my fate forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora follows the star to its crash site, and finds a shocking discovery</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>I followed the river as it wound its way to the crash site in the distance. The smoke plume rose above the trees like a beacon leading the way, making it easy for me to track down. I made sure I stayed close to the open space of the riverbank, away from the dark woods where potentially dangerous predators like bears, mountain lions, or wolves prowled. Keeping a sharp eye and ear out for wild animals, I only stopped to drink from the river or answer nature's call at the shrubs not far from the water (I am human after all, and it was a long hike).</p><p>Luckily I didn't encounter any hazardous wildlife. Unless you counted the squirrels scurrying through the trees. I did  see a deer drinking at the riverbank, it rose its head and blinked at me before sprinting off into the woods.</p><p>It was dusk when I finally approached the crash site. A large clearing of grass and wildflowers now charred with ash. "No way." I muttered disbelieved. It wasn't a meteorite, but a Gem star-ship.</p><p>The situation became urgent at that realization. This was no longer a curious expedition, but a rescue mission to save whoever was inside. True, it wasn't safe for me to go inside a burning ship, but I couldn't stand around and do nothing. I was going to need backup.</p><p>"Garnet it's me." I called her with urgency in my voice. "I'm safe. You're not gonna believe what I found...." I explained what I saw and snapped a picture of the ship. "I've never seen that kind of star-ship before." Garnet said. "Do you think it's from Homeworld, or one of the former colonies? It could be someone immigrating to Earth."</p><p>"I don't think so." Garnet answered. "Listen to me, do not approach that ship. Stay where you are and wait until we get over there. Please send me your location."  I did exactly that. "I'm standing by."</p><p>"Good. We'll be there soon."</p><p>I stood at the edge of the clearing, eyeing the crashed ship with every sense in my body tuned to it. Was the impact  enough to crack or shatter a Gem? Were there any survivors. I picked up the sword I brought from the fortress's armory and a makeshift shield from a slab of reflective slate, just in case of anything.  Always come prepared in these situations, is what I always say.</p><p>I nearly jumped out of my skin from a sharp hiss coming from the ship, watching intently as the doors slid open, unleashing a puff of heavy smoke and steam. Darting behind the cover of the trees, I peered out from their foliage, sword and shield at ready. A cloaked figure stumbled out of the ship, breathing heavily  examining the wreckage cursing under her breath,  the hood covering her face but not her prominent pointed nose.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She scanned parts of her ship, lifting her right wrist summoning a hologram of the ship's stats, red flashed all over it. "No. No!" She said hushed, completely panicked. The ship was significantly damaged, from the looks of it, perhaps even beyond repair. She was stuck on Earth. The Cloaked Gem looked up at the ship and the moon rising, and I saw her chest rapidly rise and fall. Someone was having a worse day than I was. I wondered who she is. The Gem removed her hood revealing her face and type.</p><p>A Pearl, but unlike any I've ever seen. Her skin was rich silver and her black hair cut into a thick pixie bob. Her are eyes grey like storm clouds and her gemstone rested on her chest, a black oval tinged with grey undertone. <em>A Tahitian Pearl. </em>I thought mesmerized. <em>She's beautiful. </em>A million questions swarmed through my head. Who was she? Is she from Homeworld? Was she originally intending to come to Earth?</p><p>I should have noticed I was tapping my foot again, something I  involuntarily did when I was anxious or excited. Normally it wasn't a bad thing, but there happened to be a particularly large twig beneath near my  foot while I was doing it, and it made a loud snap.</p><p>The Tahitian Pearl jerked her head in my direction with a sharp gasp.</p><p>It's a damn good thing I've spent years sword training with my mother, I've built up some pretty impressive reflexes. I bolted out of the way when a white beam struck the tree I hid behind, toppling it over in a loud crash.</p><p>
  <em>Was that a freaking  power beam!?</em>
</p><p>I scrabble onto my feet, readying my sword and shield. The Tahitian Pearl glared at me with an arm cannon pointed between my eyes. I gaped at her, hand shaking on the sword hilt but I dropped my weapon when I saw her staring frightened at the blade. <em>She's afraid of me, why would a Pearl be afraid of a human?</em></p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you." I raised my hands up. "I saw your ship crash and I came to investigate, please believe me. I'm not your enemy."</p><p>The Pearl backed away like a nervous animal. Her grey goddess eyes never leaving mine. "Don't be afraid." I slowly approached her. "I'm here to help." I showed her the star on my jacket. "Look, I'm a Crystal Gem! I'm a friend to all Gemkind like my father! Surely you know who he is! You don't have to be scared anymore."</p><p>A  loud rustling came from the woods behind me. The Black Pearl cried out panicked shooting her arm cannon at me again. Well technically behind me, I was in the way. I  instinctively raised the shield to my face. The beam reflected off the mirror shale and struck her. I saw a moment of shock in her eyes when it hit and she vanished in a plume of grey smoke.</p><p>I've never seen a Gem get poofed before, but I knew what happened. I knew she would be okay and reform her body after a certain amount of time. Still, it doesn't make me less freaked out or guilt ridden about the whole thing</p><p>"No!" I screamed, running to where she stood and picking up the black pearl gemstone. "Nononono! I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry!!" I cried at the gem thinking she heard me. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" The Pearl's gemstone only pulsed in my palm.  I paced across the clearing wringing my fingers while clutching the gem in my hands"You idiot! Why didn't you just get out of the way? Now she'll think you are her enemy!! She's not gonna be happy at all when she regenerates!  Ahh how am I gonna explain this to the Gems?"</p><p>The rustling in the woods draws closer and I jam the Pearl's gem in my pocket. Thank goodness they're finally here!" Aunt Garnet! Aunt Pearl. We have a problem over here!"</p><p>"What in the celestial heavens is this creature yammering about?" A strange Gem growled entering the clearing.  </p><p>I immediately I shut my mouth staring paralyzed at the stranger Gems who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Who the heck are these guys!? They must've seen the crash too, and went to investigate like I did.</p><p>My gut instinct warned me not to approach or speak to them. Whoever they were, they were not friendly.</p><p>"Careful Aragonite, don't go near it. It looks feral."</p><p>The first was a tall imposing orange Gem with a muscular body wearing armor that looked straight out of a Roman Empire documentary. Her gemstone was on her cheek, and her amber pupils seethed with menacing power as she overlooked the remains of the crashed ship in disgust. Her partner looked unlike any Gem I've ever seen, a walking body of transparent crystal with silver eyes and an elegant  sand colored dress. Her gemstone was on her forehead like my Aunt Pearl's.</p><p>"Don't fret my dear, it's just a human. There's billions of them living on this planet and they are all terribly weak." The orange warrior Gem reassured her companion. She waved her hands at me in a downward gesture. "Run along little human. Shoo! There's nothing for you to see here!"</p><p><em>Gladly,</em> I thought silently, about to hightail it out of there when the other Gem stopped me. "Wait a minute." She glared. "This human is hiding something." Her eyes pinned on my concealed hands. "What have you got in your pocket, girl?" I backed away not saying a word. "Typical." She shrugged. "I hoped you were smart enough to cooperate, but I guess I have to use the hard way." She flicked her hand in the air, and all of a sudden I found myself walking towards her without my control. I cried out frightened, struggling to move my legs that were locked in place by another's mind.</p><p>"Gypsum be careful!" Aragonite exclaimed. "You know how brittle these organics are!" "I'm barely weighing a finger on her." Gypsum snickered. "You're lucky that I can control the calcium and phosphate minerals in her bones, or else she would've gotten away with our prize." With a twitch of her finger I involuntarily pulled my hand out of my pocket, displaying the black pearl clenched in my palm.</p><p>"Ah there we go." Gypsum grinned sinister. "What a good little human you've caught our fugitive! You can give her to us, we'll take it from here." My arm reaches toward the Gem's claw like hands as she went to take the Pearl's gemstone. My heart jolted in terror before an overwhelming power surged through my veins. "NO!" I freed my left arm from her control and struck her with my fist. Gypsum jolted backward gaping with her companion when a pink hexagonal shield wall materialized between us.</p><p>I backed away gasping. What in the world.....Did I do that!?</p><p>The shield wall destabilized, and I collapsed to the ground doubling over on my knees. My head swam like it does when I'm overloaded, yet I still clenched the gem in my hands. "Stars above."  Aragonite whispered in disbelief.</p><p>"That's interesting." Gypsum murmured, scanning my head and body with a flat device. "This human has an abnormal neurological development. Wait, what's this, she's quarter Gem? How is that possible!?"</p><p>"Gypsum, what if it's her!" Aragonite cried in shock. "The one the Sapphire warned about."</p><p>"There's no 'what if." Gypsum looked her scanner. "It is her. The human girl with the Legacy of Pink Diamond."</p><p>I groaned disoriented, trying to pick those words when I felt myself being lifted off the ground. "What should we do with her." Aragonite growled lifting me by my jacket. "We'll take her to the Remnant." Gypsum answered. " The Lady will deal with her."</p><p>"Shouldn't we shatter the girl now and save her the trouble?" "No remember she ordered us to bring her the human if we found her, so she can shatter the organic herself." Aragonite agreed. "You're coming with us." She summoned a ship that materialized from the clouds, landing in our midst. "You and the traitor."</p><p>The enemy Gems would have hauled my stunned body onto the spaceship had not a purple sphere rammed into Aragonite, causing her to drop me like a rock.</p><p>"Get your paws off my cousin!!"</p><p>I jolted my head, my mind brought back to reality by a startling familiar voice. "Amethyst?" "I'm here dude, are you okay?"  I nodded still dazed as she helped me up. She glared lashing whip at her opponents. "You jerks wanna mess with Nora, you'll have to get through me!"</p><p>"Is that supposed to be an Amethyst soldier?" Aragonite gawked. "I believe it is." Gypsum remarked before chuckling. "Look how small it is! Barely the size of a Ruby, I guess it's true Gems are stunted on this planet."</p><p>Amethyst lashed at Gypsum. "SHUT UP!!!"</p><p>"How quaint." Gypsum cackled undaunted. "A defective Quartz defending a defective human!" She  took out a crossbow from her gemstone and aimed it at her. "This won't take long." A trident  grazed her shoulder and she screamed.  "Gypsum!" Aragonite leapt to her defense, brandishing a sword twice the size of my body from her gemstone.</p><p>"Took you long enough!" Amethyst remarked.</p><p>Pearl ignored her comment and fussed over me like a hen. "Thank the stars you're okay. Young lady you had us worried sick!"</p><p>"Now's not the time for that honey." Bismuth stood beside her, a mighty immovable stone. "Gems, assemble!" The  Crystal Gems formed a defensive circle around me, like musk ox protecting  their calf and bore their signature weapons</p><p>"Crud. I didn't realize there were rebels on this planet." Aragonite growled.</p><p>"Not just any rebels." Gypsum said. "The original rebels. They are the Crystal Gems." She shook her head dismissively. "That is completely unnecessary, we have no quarrel with you. It's her we want." Gypsum jabbed her finger at me huddling behind Bismuth. "The girl. The Diamond Legacy. If we do not stop her, she'll bring everything  Lady Tanzanite has worked for to ruin."</p><p>"What the heck is she talking about?" Amethyst snarled. "Who's Tanzanite?" I saw Pearl's eyes widen in dread. "No..." Bismuth and Garnet clenched their teeth in a snarl. Apparently she was not a Gem to be reckoned with.</p><p>"We'll be shattered to dust before we hand her to you." Garnet warned.</p><p>"Sounds like a challenge." Aragonite smirked, bearing her sword.</p><p>Pearl barked a quiet command just as a fight was about to break loose. "Amethyst, get Nora away from here immediately."</p><p>"Pearl let me stand and fight!" I brandished my weapons.</p><p>"Are you out of your mind!" Pearl screamed. "You are not fighting with us!"</p><p>"But I'm a Crystal Gem!</p><p>"You are Steven's daughter before anything else and I'm not letting you risk your life!" She firmly jabbed me with the blunt end of her trident. "Now go!"</p><p>Giant eagle talons gripped my shoulders. "Come on. Let's get outta here!" Amethyst cawed spreading her purple wings and taking off with me. I had to close my eyes to keep from hurling my guts leagues below. The rush in my stomach and the whir in my head from our quick ascent knocked me silent.</p><p>"Don't worry ." Amethyst poked he head beneath her feathered belly. "Those two jerks are outmatched.  Garnet saw their butts getting kicked in every timeline she looked through." She tickled my chest with the curve of her talon. "They'll be fine."</p><p>I nodded, watching the blanket of stars as the giant eagle carried me to the warp pad on the mountainside. Throughout the flight I held the Tahitian Pearl firmly, wondering what in the world could I have possible gotten myself into and how I would ever explain it to my folks back home.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora returns home with the poofed Black Pearl, unsure of what to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Amethyst landed on the mountainside with the Warp Pad. With a flare of her wings she changed to her normal shape, hugging me tightly and telling me to get home as soon as I could before transforming again and flying off to the aid of her comrades.</p><p>"I should be there." I murmured looking out at the now dark valley. It's my fault they are risking their lives for me, but there was nothing else I could do. I stepped on the Warp Pad and arrived on the outskirts of Gardenville. I got nervous, why didn't it leave me on the one in the clearing?  Then I remembered, I disabled that warp pad when I fled. It won't be operational again for another twenty four hours.</p><p>It's better this way, the last thing I needed was to deal with a million questions and reprimands from my parents right now. How the hell am I gonna explain this to them? '<em>Oh hi Mom and Dad, sorry I ran away after you broke my heart into a million little gem fragments, by the way I accidentally poofed a runaway Pearl and now there are two murderous Gems out to get me!' </em>Yeah this isn't going to end well.</p><p>I held the Pearl's gem in my hand as I slowly meandered into town, walking silently under the streetlamps passing warmly lit houses and dark fields. A dog barked somewhere of in the distance,  and someone was having a raucous house party a street away. I was the only one out at this hour, but I wasn't scared. This was a safe neighborhood.</p><p>My stomach growled in a throbbing ache. It occurred to me I hadn't eaten anything decent in hours. Using the map on my phone, I followed the route to a local Quikkie pharmacy. It was quiet inside, which was okay because I didn't want to deal with anyone else tonight. Taking  a ready made club sandwich, chips, and soda, I paid up front at the register without saying more than I needed to.</p><p>On a table outside I ravenously dug into my late night meal. Savoring each bite while trying to ease myself into not eating so fast and getting a bellyache. I felt a resurgence of energy with food in my stomach, but my mind was wiped. I didn't want to go home right now and I was fine with that. I'll stay here until I'm ready, however long that takes. I'm in a safe place, I know where I am, and when I'm capable , I'll make my way home.</p><p>I discreetly took the gemstone out of my pocket, hiding it from view the palm of my hand. "Why were they after you anyway?" It would be my stupid luck if I harbored an intergalactic criminal. This day can't get any better can it?</p><p>My skin flashed pink when a police car pulled into the lot, flashing it's lights and nearly disorienting me. A jolt of fear went through my nerve and I quickly hid the Pearl's gemstone in my pocket.</p><p>"Hello. Is your name Nora?"  A Ruby policewoman approached me. I clenched the gemstone and nodded.  The Gem made a curt nod and called to the other policewoman in the driver's seat. "She's here."</p><p>The woman got out of the car and approached me. I flinched, easing out of my seat ready to bolt. "It's okay. You're not in any trouble." She reassured in a voice one would speak towards a frightened child.  "May I sit down?" I nodded and pointed at the bench across  from me. I squeezed the stress ball when they both sat down.</p><p>"Your parents are really worried about you." The Ruby cop said. "They want you to come home." "I don't want to go home." I said quietly. "I did something very wrong." "No."The woman said quietly. "You didn't do anything wrong. You were upset. They aren't mad at you anymore, they're very sorry about hurting your feelings."</p><p>"I don't want to go home."</p><p>"Then why don't we go back to the police station?" The woman cop suggested. "It's very late to be out at this hour."</p><p>My skin flashed pinked. "You're arresting me!?" The officers backed away. "No no no!" The Ruby exclaimed waving her hands. "We just want to take you where you'll be safe! We don't arrest kids for running away from their parents. We know you've had a big fight and you're very upset, but you can't stay out here all night."</p><p>I nodded. "I just don't want to go home." In the end I agreed to let them take me to the police station. I sat in the back in of the police car curled up with my legs and feet on the leather with both hands in my pocket. One gripping my stress ball and the other clenched tightly around the Pearl's gemstone. Her essence pulsed through the stone like a miniature heartbeat. <em>I cant believe I poofed a Gem</em></p><p>"Yes. We found her." The woman cop said through the radio. "She's unharmed, please notify her parents we're bringing her to the station now." "Affirmative." The radio's voice responded. I remained quiet for the rest of the drive and continued so when we arrived at the Gardenville Police Station. The station was very quiet at this late hour, the lights were low and the only a few people were there (mostly Gems since humans went home to sleep).</p><p>I took a seat in the back of a quiet room with couches, a table, and a TV showing a late night talk show. I silently accepted a cup of hot tea, drinking slowly while listening to the low volume chatter of the TV. A Gem passes my window and recognizes me, her eyes wide in disbelief. I looked away from her bashfully, pulling the hood over my face and curling up into a ball.</p><p>I heard the the door slowly open and the policewoman's shadow hovered over me. "Nora." she addressed me in a kind and quiet voice. "Your family is here."</p><p>I closed my eyes inside the hood, pushing my head against my knees with swelling tears when I felt two hands stroke my shoulder. "Nora." My mother's voice spoke. "It's me." I look up at my parents , bruised and windswept. They must have been terrified .......</p><p>"Mom? Dad?" I whispered. "I'm sorry...I-"</p><p>"It's okay Rosebud." Dad smiled with tears in his eyes. "Everything's going to be okay. We're not mad at you at all." He raised his palm to me and Mom repeated the same gesture. It was something we did when I was too stressed  to be hugged.</p><p>I touched my palms with theirs, interlocking my fingers before running into an embrace, sobbing to the point where I almost couldn't breath. The gravity of what happened in the mountains finally hit me, my life was in real danger. Someone wanted to kill me. The Pearl....my Aunts....</p><p>My parents hugged me the tightest they ever did. Their lips touched my wet face. I remember my father crying just as badly, apologizing through blinding tears and I nuzzled my head on his shoulder, gesturing without words I forgave him.</p><p>                                                                                     ....</p><p>I don't know how  long it was before we got in the old van. I lay across the backseat, holding my mother's hand as we quietly drove home. Lion  awaited us at the doorstep with Hanami perched between his ears. I hugged my giant pet and cuddled Hanami in my arms. I took a shower once we got in, brushing my thick brown hair and putting on my nightgown.</p><p>"You really like that shirt huh?" Dad remarked quietly. I nodded. "It's  very comfortable, and flowey like a summer dress. It doesn't cling to me at all." It was also comforting in a mental sense, the shirt belonged to my grandma and felt in a way like she was still near me. "Do you think she would've been okay with me wearing it as a nightgown?"</p><p>"I think she would've loved seeing you wearing it as anything." He said. "She would have loved you, and I feel somewhere beyond, she does." I nestled against Lion's fur in  my room with Hanami in my hands. "I wish I got to know her."</p><p>Another parent would've said something along the line of 'me too.' but Dad remained quiet . "I got a call from the Gems while you were in the shower." he changed the subject. "They wanted me to let you know they're all okay. Nora, did something happen when you ran away from us?"</p><p>I nodded silently before asking if I could get Mom here. I only had the oomph to explain it once. Taking a deep breath I explained what happened in the mountains, leaving no detail out except the old Gem fortress (that was still my safe, secret place) and what happened to the Pearl. Of course, Mom knew her daughter was keeping out details and asked if something else happened. </p><p>  "It did." I sniffed. "Guys. Please forgive me, I did something very bad ." I held out the Tahitian Pearl's gem from my jacket. They gasped with widening eyes. "Nora!" Dad cried.</p><p>"It was an accident I swear! She attacked out of fear and blocked it and it hit her. I didn't mean to poof her"</p><p>"Nora it's okay!" Mom hugged me. "You were defending yourself, there's nothing wrong with that."</p><p>"We're just glad that you're safe." Dad reassured. "That's all that matters to us." He took the gemstone from me. "Not a single crack on her stone. She's gonna be fine,Rosebud. It wouldn't shock me if she regenerates by the end of the week."</p><p>"I still feel extremely guilty about it." I sighed. "She was so scared, Dad, and I gave her a reason to fear me. I want to make it up to her, I want her to know that I'm not her enemy."</p><p>"You already have by saving her life." Dad said proudly. "You stood up against enemy Gems to protect her, and you took her away where she could be safe. Once she realizes that, she'll know you're a friend."</p><p>He place his hand on my shoulder. "What you did was true bravery if I ever saw it, I am so proud of you Sunshine. Standing up to a bully to protect someone vulnerable is what a Crystal Gem would do."</p><p>My eyes turned to stars. "R-really?"</p><p>"Yes. Really."</p><p>I started tearing up again but not out of sadness. I'm a true Crystal Gem now, and not just by default from birth. "I'm so happy she's safe because of me. We have to protect her. I don't know why she's wanted but I can't just turn her in after I saved her. Is there anything we could do?"</p><p>My parents were quiet a few moments before Dad spoke up. "I think she'll be the safest in the Crystal Temple. Those two Gems won't know to look there and it's heavily protected."</p><p>"What!? They're  still out there?"</p><p>"Unfortunately yes." Dad murmured. "They turned tail and fled once the Crystal Gems really handed it to them. If they know what's good, they'll keep their distance."</p><p>"But they know I have the Pearl, what if they come after me?" I gripped Lion's fur. "Dad one of them controlled my body!"</p><p>"We won't let them come after you." Mom declared. "Neither will your aunts. What ever happens we will protect you."</p><p>I felt reassured knowing I had such a protective family.</p><p>"The Tahitian Pearl wasn't afraid just from the crash landing, she was afraid of them finding her. And they did. I think she was on the run and those Gems were sent by someone to hunt her down. But why? Why would a Pearl, or any Gem in this Era be afraid of getting captured? Do you think she's a criminal or something?"</p><p>"I don't know Nora." he answered genuinely unsure.</p><p>I nodded. "Dad, do you know any Gem by the name of Tanzanite?"</p><p> "I don't" He clenched his fist. "But I know she's not a friend if she wants to hurt my daughter."  I bet if had the chance to see Tanzanite this very moment, he'd go up and punch her so hard she'd shatter in a billion pieces.  Dad was not a violent man, he was an all loving soul who saw the potential for good in everyone he met, willing to reform any potential enemy, (he had many times in the past) but that went out the window when I was in danger. I knew it better than anyone, I'd seen it a long time ago........</p><p>                                                                                                        .....</p><p>In the end, we unanimously agreed on sending the Tahitian Pearl to the temple, for her safety and ours. "I don't want her lashing out at us when she reforms." Dad said. "If she's that scared she'll fight back if she can't run." He did something I never saw from him. He enclosed the Pearl's gemstone in a pink bubble and sent it  to the Temple with a flick of his hand.</p><p>"Never thought I'd have to do that again."<br/><br/> I gawked and asked if he could teach me the trick. "Sorry Rosebud." He ruffled my hair. "It only works if you have a gem at your core."</p><p>I shrugged. I can project things from my mind, run at high speeds, even scream loud enough to shatter buildings despite being 75% human, but I couldn't make a magic bubble without an alien rock embedded in my gut. Gem genetics are weird.</p><p>It was half past one in the morning when I finally settled into bed with Hanami in her usual spot and Lion resting his muzzle on my belly. I went to sleep faster than I thought, drifting into a dreamless slumber as my troubles  drifted off for the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lion visits Nora at work</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day continued as nothing had ever happened. I woke up and ate breakfast, going to work after lunch where I'd stay until six at night. My parents had acted normal so I would feel better, I knew they were trying to assure me that things were okay, but the tension and fear rippled beneath. Not just from the argument, but the events in the mountains. The whole day I couldn't take  my mind off it. Even when I was working at the orchards my body felt like it was on autopilot, doing the tasks i knew from habit but my mind always drifted on the events of last night.</p><p>"Nora are you listening to me?"</p><p>I jerked when Skyla tapped on my shoulder, nearly dropping the seeds I was meant to give to her. "Sorry! Sorry. I didn't hear you. I was lost in thought." The Lapis Lazuli gave me a look of concern. "You've been zoning out a lot today. Is everything all right?"</p><p>"Yeah." I exhaled a deep breath. " I had some family drama last night. We're all on good terms now but I can't easily forget about it. I'll be okay."</p><p>Skyla nodded in understanding. We were on lunch break and I decided to sit with her on a bench under the apple trees. I'd brought my lunch of a double jam sandwich (blueberry and raspberry) with cookies and iced tea. Skyla had a lunch of strawberries and sunflower seeds. (Gems don't need to eat but some enjoy it, and Skyla said it gave her the excuse to sit and keep me company on break.)</p><p>"Hey Skyla, do you know any Gems called Aragonite and Gypsum?" She looked at me perplexed. "No."</p><p>"What about a Gem named Lady Tanzanite?"</p><p>"Not the slightest clue. Why?"</p><p>"I'm wondering if they have anything to do with my grandma's rebellion thousands of years ago, if they were fighting on Homeworld's side and had a grudge against my family."</p><p>" I wouldn't know any of that Nora, I'm an End-Era Gem." I nodded understanding.</p><p>End-Era Gems were the last series of Gems to emerge from the Kindergartens, shortly after the beginning of Era 3. They were last Gems ever to be created and knew only of the world without the Empire, free to do as they wanted without the memories of the war or tyrannical hierarchy of the centuries before .  The End-Era Gems were often called 'Kindergartners' by older  Gems, a derogatory name referring to the birthplace of their race and the extremely young  age of the generation. (Gems lived thousands of years, and this series was less than thirty years old, practically babies in the span of their lives despite being born as full-formed adults.)</p><p>"I wonder if Gala does?" I asked.</p><p>Skyla didn't answer, looking intently under the shade of the apple trees.  "Nora. Isn't that your pet?" I peered out at the shape she was pointing at, a large shadow as big as the trees themselves. The  distinctly feline shape turned his head towards me and prowled my direction.</p><p>"Lion?" </p><p>The magical beast  rubbed against my side, head butting me in the chest. "Awww !" Skyla giggled. "What's he doing here?"</p><p>"I have no idea." I answered muffled when  Lion rubbed  his mane into my mouth. "Ahhh cut it out! Lion, why are you here!?"  He bowed his head and I immediately understood. "You've got something in your mane?" He chuffed and blinked.<em> I guess so.</em></p><p>I reached my hand into his mane, pulling out a note from his head. "Did I mention my family pet has a pocket dimension in his mane?" I chuckled at Skyla's gaping mouth. I looked at the note. "Hmm, this is  Mom's handwriting."</p><p>
  <em>Lion is going to stay with you for the day. I will explain when you get home.</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Nora. Is everything okay?"</p><p>"I don't know Skyla." I said, beginning to worry. <em>Why would she send Lion to me?</em></p><p>"Stay here." I patted his forehead when I walked back to work. He followed  behind me and held onto the collar of my shirt, just like he did when I was a toddler. " No Lion. Stay!" I pushed him back and walked away, only for him to follow me again, rubbing against my side in his catlike way. "Lion." I said firmly. "You cannot come into work with me, Gala will not like it and Alice is allergic to cats!"</p><p>Lion made a low groan.</p><p>"Don't look at me that way. You know the kitten eyes don't work all the time." </p><p>Lion stood up on his hind legs and wrapped his front paws around me, causing me to topple onto his chest. "LION!!!"</p><p>I heard Skyla's chuckle.</p><p>"This isn't funny!" I said trying to escape Lion's paws "Lion let me go right now!"</p><p>"Nora, what on Earth is going on here?" I heard Alice approach. "I'm sorry Mrs. Macoun." I tried to wriggle free from him to no avail.  "My mom sent my pet lion to spend the day with me and he doesn't want to let me go. I'd stay back, I know you have allergies.<br/><br/></p><p>"I'm fine." Alice remarked. "His fur isn't giving me any allergies." Lion finally let me up, nuzzling my back. He'd be purring if he were capable of it (lions can't purr, even magically resurrected ones)"He's never been this clingy around me." I patted him on the head. "At least not since I was a baby. Something's going on."</p><p>" I can't let him into the store" Alice said. "He'd scare all the customers. Let me talk to Gala and see if we can accommodate him." "Thank you Mrs. Macoun." I said graciously . " I'm sorry about the inconvenience. I had no idea he would come here."</p><p>"Not to worry sweetie." Alice smiled kindly. " I know Gem things can get a little crazy, and I'm sure Gala will be fine with him hanging out."</p><p>Gala, surprisingly, was a-OK with it.</p><p>"He can stay  in the back next to the supplies shed. He'll be out of the way of customers and I can set down a bed for him."</p><p>"Thank you Gala, there is only one problem." I said with a massive muzzle resting on my shoulder. "He's sticking to me like glue today, I can't shake him off." I jogged to the other side of the orchard only for him to lope after me. "See!?"</p><p>"That is really strange." Skyla noted. "Is it  possible Lion's here to protect her from something, I mean, why else would her mother send him here?"</p><p>"I'm not sure." Gala said. "I don't see what there is to protect her from. It's not like someone is out to kill you or anything."</p><p>I immediately clenched my fists, the pink aura pulsed over my knuckles.</p><p>"Nora!" Skyla backed away concerned.</p><p>"I'm fine!" I took a deep breath and the glow vanished. "I'm fine."</p><p>I wanted to shrink away at the three pairs of eyes staring me down.</p><p>"Nora. Why don't you help Gala file papers?" Alice said easing the tension. "Lion can stay with you in the office. Honey, does that sound like a good idea to you?"</p><p>"It does." Gala smiled. "Come with me. I'll need a lot of help sorting these out."</p><p>I stayed in the back office with Gala, helping her file papers. ( They needed to be sorted into three categories: invoices, bills, and inventory lists. Each of those piles need to be sorted by date.) It was time consuming work, put it put my mind on a single purpose as it worked like robotic clockwork organizing each sheet. I organized the papers into the three categories, and once I had them in disheveled piles that only made sense to me, I broke them down and sorted them by date. My brain was good at organizing things without thinking too hard. Especially when it's based on visuals.</p><p>All the while Lion rested at my feet, head on his paws as he blinked up at me every so often. If he were any closer to me I'd be sleeping on his fur.</p><p>"You're doing a fantastic job." Gala complimented. "I've been wanting to get this done for ages but prospect of sorting through all these papers myself was so overwhelming!"</p><p>"Thank you Gala." I said quietly, focusing on my task. Reason number million and one why Gems are easier to understand than humans; They're not sticklers for eye contact. (even though I've significantly improved with it as I got older.) With Gala I felt less pressured to look her in the eye, she knew I was listening to her even if I didn't.</p><p>"I've been having a rough time at home, so it's good to take my mind off it." I smirked. "The regular teenage drama of arguing with your parents."</p><p>She nodded. "Ah, Alice has told me all about that human experience. She was quiet the rebel in her adolescent years from what she's told me. She had many heated arguments with her progenitors. I'm sure everything will turn out fine."</p><p>I nodded. "It's starting to. Dad made me Together Breakfast this morning to make amends."</p><p>"Together Breakfast, what is that?"</p><p>"It's waffles with whipped cream, syrup, and a strawberry on top. He customizes it for me because I don't like whipped cream, it's still great."</p><p>"It sounds delicious!" Gala exclaimed. She smiled with her hand on her chest. "I hope to be as good of a parent to my child as he is to you. However that may happen."</p><p>We continued on our task, letting time pass by. I was starting to feel better about last night but one thing clung to my chest and refused to budge."Gala, can I ask you something weird?"</p><p>"There's no such thing as a weird question, Nora dear." Gala answered cheerily.</p><p>"What was it like when you were bubbled in the Zoo?" She cocked her head like a puppy, her face a complexity of curiosity and discomfort.</p><p>"It wasn't good." She said. "But it wasn't bad either. It's like being asleep, you're not aware of anything around you and it's very peaceful. You don't dream, or think, or feel yourself being  physically trapped. It's just a calm void."</p><p>"And you have no memories of being trapped?"</p><p>"No more than you have memories of the night passing by when you are sleeping." Gala said. "I was bubbled for five thousand years, when my sisters and I were set free, it felt as if we were trapped only a moment ago. You can't begin to imagine how disorienting it was. My entire world changed, the old order was gone, the Diamonds had changed their ways, and humans could fly! I took me some time before I decided to leave the Zoo and strike out on my own."</p><p>At once I felt a heavy guilt slide off my shoulders.  She wasn't suffering. The Tahitian Pearl was at peace in her bubble, unaware of being trapped. She was in all purposes, in a deep sleep.</p><p>The phone rang and Gala picked it up. "Just a second." She smiled before answering the call.<br/>"Gardenville Greenhouse Orchard and Country Store, this is Gala speaking how may I help you?" Her pupils enlarged. "Steven? Oh what a pleasant surprise!! How are you?"</p><p>I sat up straight, tensely gripping my palms. <em>Dad? Why's he calling my workplace?</em></p><p>"What? Nora? She's fine. In fact she's right here in the office with me helping with paperwork. Her pet lion is resting by her feet too. She's such a great assistant!" I tried to listen to him on the phone, but his voice was muffled. Gala's face shifted from her usually bubbly cheer to shock. Her eyes grew wider and she covered her in mouth in disbelief .</p><p>"Oh. Oh my goodness. I'll let her know. Thank you for calling." She hung up the phone and turned to me with a worried look. "Nora. Your Dad is coming to pick you up."</p><p>Lion  rose onto his paws, nosing me perhaps sensing my anxiety. I gripped the fur on his mane. "What? He is?? Is something going on?"</p><p>"He didn't specify. He said there was some trouble going on in the neighborhood. He's okay and so is your mom, but they want you with them. "</p><p>With Lion patiently waiting in the front lot.(drawing many curious eyes)I followed Gala to the store where I clocked out in the back room. "Leaving early Nora?" Alex said curiously. "Yeah." I answered, trying not to sound nervous. "See ya later." Walking with Lion. I saw the Dondai parked in front of the store.</p><p>Lion, perhaps knowing my father would take over in watching me, roared a portal and leapt through. Leaving me with my Dad. He thanked Gala for understanding  before telling me to buckle up. It was 2:45 in the afternoon and I usually got out of work at six. I wondered what had prompted him to take me out of work and what we planned to do with the extra time I now had.</p><p>"Thank the stars you're okay." He sighed heavily as he drove. I looked at him confused. "Uhh why wouldn't I be okay. I was just at work." Right off the bat I noticed we weren't taking the usual route home.</p><p>"Dad. What's going on?" I asked. "First Mom sends Lion over to watch me and then you come and take me home from work. Did something happen?"</p><p>"Something did."  He spoke in the calm way he did when he tried not to upset me. "Nora, someone broke into our house."</p><p>"WHAT!?" I gripped the arm of the car. "Who!? Why!? Did the cops catch them!? Did they take my stuff!? I haven't heard anything of burglaries in this neighborhood!</p><p>"They didn't take anything Rosebud." he said, keeping cool in a way I never would. " All of your things are fine. I wasn't home when it happened. The alarm went off  and it alerted me and the police. The cops searched the house for suspects and asked if there was anything missing, there wasn't. Nothing was stolen at all. Thank goodness."</p><p>"But why would someone want to break in and enter our house?" I said, tapping my foot like a rabbit. "D'ya think it's because we're famous, and they wanted to check and see if we had valuable stuff? I know Grandpa still has half a million in royalties, maybe they wanted to rob us and get rich. Or maybe they think we have rare Gem artifacts they could pawn off for millions of bucks, and when they realized we didn't, they just left."</p><p>I darted my eyes to my father. "Did anyone see what they looked like?"</p><p>"Nobody was around when it happened." Dad answered quietly. "Look, Nora. I'm going to drive us home. There will be a lot of police cars, but don't worry, they're just here to investigate and file a report, they wont  have their lights flashing because they know you're sensitive to them.  Mom will be there to."</p><p>He gave me instructions. "Listen carefully, when we get home I want you to get your Dragon-scale backpack and pack everything you would need when we go to Delmarva, your clothes, your pajamas, your games, your books,  your toothbrush. Everything you need  to take with you when we sleep over at the Beach House. Don't worry if you can't fit everything in, we already have the luggage out."</p><p>I felt my head swirl. "Dad....are we going to Beach City?" </p><p>He nodded. "Yes."</p><p>"But we're not supposed to go for another two weeks."</p><p>"I know Rosebud. It's just a change of plans, we're just gonna go earlier than we were supposed to."</p><p>"Okay..." I murmured, trying to compose my thoughts and acclimate to the new change of plans. "I uhhhh. I think I'll pack everything  tonight and leave the stuff for my bathroom for the morning.  I'll still need all of that when I go to bed. I'll be ready by tomorrow. I got this."</p><p>"Rosebud." He held my hand tightly. "You're not getting it. We are leaving for Beach City  now."</p><p>I screamed at him to stop the car.</p><p>I stomped out when he pulled over into a field on the side of the road, pacing fervently  holding my head in my hands breathing rapidly. My head swam and I couldn't think comprehensibly. My entire body glowed bright pink.</p><p>Dad knew not to get too close in while I was in this state. He sat a good several feet away, watching me pained and speaking in the softest and calmest voices imaginable to sooth me out of it.</p><p>I wrung my hands as I paced before sitting down and rocking in the middle of the field. Everything I had planned went out the window, everything turned upside down, Now I had a three hour drive in an old car to a place I wasn't planning to stay tonight-</p><p>This was too quick, too rapid of a change for me to mentally handle at the moment. I dug my head in my knees and let myself cry.</p><p>It could've been minuets. It could have been hours. However long it was my father stood by me the whole time, and when it was safe enough for him to do so, he approached and raise his palm. I wiped away my tears, still shuddering my breath, and pressed my palm to his.</p><p>He has massive hands.</p><p>"It's going to be okay Rosebud." He said.</p><p>I nodded. I didn't let him hug me, but I still held his hand as we went to the car. "I'll start up the car whenever you're ready."  I buckled my seat belt and nodded, doing the breathing exercises Mom taught. In my nose. Out my mouth. I was already starting to feel better.When I was composed enough to speak, I asked him what prompted him to make this decision.</p><p>"If we don't do this your life will be in danger."</p><p>I stared at him. "Wha-what do you mean?"</p><p>He lowered his voice and took a deep breath. "Last night after you fell asleep, I got a call from Aunt Garnet. She saw a vision where those rogue Gems from the mountains found you inside our home  and-....."</p><p>He couldn't bring himself to say it. " I don't need future vision to know they're the ones who broke into our house. They were searching for the poofed Black Pearl, they knew you had her. They  know where to find you and they will come back."</p><p>"But I don't have it anymore." I said. "You made sure of it, you bubbled her gemstone and sent it to the temple."</p><p>"They don't know that Nora." Dad replied, shivering. "It wouldn't matter to them if it were still here or not. They didn't just come for the Pearl; they came for <em>you</em>. Do you understand me, you are not safe here."</p><p>Dread crept through my veins like ice.</p><p>"Will I be safe in Beach City?"</p><p>"With the Crystal Gems protecting you, yes. Garnet saw you wouldn't be harmed with them, and if they did find you, you'd be safe. I'm so sorry Nora, I don't want to take you away from your home and friends, but it's the only way."</p><p>I nodded, fully understanding. "Can I say goodbye to my friends?"</p><p>"Of course." He smiled. "Just tell them there's a family emergency and you're going to Beach City early. They will understand."</p><p>"I guess so."</p><p>We drove back home when I was back to myself. I rested my head, mentally gearing myself for a three hour drive in this dusty old van. At least the back seats were new and cushioned.</p><p>"Least I'll get to see my cousin earlier. Do you think Bismuth can make me a sword? If there's two Gems out to get me I want to be ready for them."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Universes drive to Beach City.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
The sight of the police cars would have frightened me if I didn't expect them to be there. There were three in total; two in our driveway and one one the street. I saw my mom speaking to a human policeman when she noticed us pull in. She immediately ran over and hugged me when I got out of the car, though I usually resist being randomly hugged, given the situation, I let her.</p><p>I felt little twigs wrapped around my hand. "Hanami!" I cried, letting the little tree creature climb onto my palm. Apparently Mom found her hiding in the garden. If only she could talk, then she could tell us the identity of the crooks . Luckily I was positive of their identity.</p><p>"Excuse me, officers?" I bravely approached the police talking. "I think I know who the suspects were." Mom watched me surprised. The police asked me to describe them. "I could, but I think it'll be better if I show you." Right on the spot I projected the images of Aragonite and Gypsum directly from my memories. Because my memory was so detailed they looked to be the real thing if not for the pink shade of the hologram. A Hessonite officer quickly snapped pictures and the other cops thanked me.</p><p>"Do any of you know who Tanzanite is?" I asked the police who were Gems. "Because I think those two are working for her." All the Gems shook their heads and the Hessonite jotted down the name on her notepad. "The name rings familiar. I think she was a commander during the Rebellion." A ruby said. (there were a lot of rubies in the police force.) "but don't go by me, I'm an Era 2 gem."</p><p>I nodded, heading into my house and avoiding the staring gaze of my parents. "It was easier for me to show them from my mind than wasting time trying to figure out words. You can yell at me in the car."</p><p>The moment I got inside I spoke to my friends over community  call explaining the situation and apologizing I messed up everyone's plans. I told them everything, the fight, the crashed ship in the mountains, the black Pearl, and the rogue Gems who were apparently now hunting me down. The were more than understanding, sympathizing with my argument and urging me to get the hell outta dodge as soon as I could.</p><p>"Nora, there's nothing to apologize for. Your life is in danger!"  Rebecca said urgently.</p><p>"Yeah what the heck are you still doing here talking to us for, get outta town! We'll be fine!" Mabel added.</p><p>"We'll be all right at the concert series, don't worry about us. We all love you Nora, and we want you to be safe." Corey reassured. "It won't be forever, you'll be home again before you know it, I feel it. Take care of yourself 'kay?"</p><p>"You guys are the best." I said tearfully. "I'll see you soon."</p><p>"We'll see you soon Nora." They all said. Rebecca remained when Mabel and Corey signed off. "I'm sorry it didn't work out with your parents. You didn't ask them I guess."</p><p>"There was no point, they made their opinion clear."</p><p>"I get it, I'm so sorry. Try not to think about it too much okay, we'll figure it out." I could almost see her smile with optimism. "I'll ask my parents if we can stay at the timeshare, if I can do it I'll bring Mabel and Corey. I'm not giving up hope yet, and neither should you. Take care of yourself, Starlight Girl, and good luck."  She signed off, leaving me alone to pack my bags.</p><p>I sighed with sorrow in my heart, I don't know how long it'll be before I see my friends again.</p><p>The fact that we needed to leave ASAP stressed me even further. Normally it would take me a few hours to pack for two weeks and even if i couldn't finish in a day, I still had a few days to get everything I needed together. With such a short amount of time to get everything packed my head was a jumbled mess and I couldn't think of what else I needed to remember. Luckily Mom stepped in to help. "We'll pack up together." She smiled. She ended up making a list and together we followed it down and checked off all the things I needed for the extended stay at my aunts'.</p><p>"What if this isn't enough?" I looked down the list concerned. I had a feeling I'd be staying in Beach City for more than two weeks. "I can always bring you more clothes, remember I have Lion to warp back and forth."</p><p>"It would be so easy if I could warp with Lion to Beach City too. Mom, can't I just ride him there instead of sitting in the car for hours?"</p><p>"It's too much of a temperature and sensory difference. I'd rather you go the regular way and not risk getting overloaded from the sudden change in environment."</p><p>She was right and normally I would've  been fine with driving, but I was in no mood to spend hours alone with Dad right now. The pain of what was said in anger doesn't just go away. "I'll ride in the car with you." Mom assured when I explained it to her. "Are you sure?" I asked, personally relieved. "I am. Lion knows the way without me, he'll be fine. Besides, I'll get to spend more time with you."</p><p>I honestly didn't know what I would do without my mom.</p><p>"Hey guys are you almost ready?" Dad called from downstairs. I looked at Mom who nodded. "We are!" I placed Hanami in my coat pocket and put on my dragonscale backpack almost bursting with the brim with supplies (Bathroom stuff, spare clothes, my books, my video games, chargers, earphones,noise canceling headphones, and sensory glasses). With Mom helping me bring down my suitcase I met Dad in the driveway.</p><p>"Look at you all ready to go!" Dad grinned giving me a thumbs up. "Connie, you're coming along too?" "If you don't mind." Mother placed a hand on my shoulder. "Of course I don't mind!" He smiled star-eyed. "I've got my whole family on a mini road-trip together! I'll meet you at the Temple, okay Lion?"Lion yawned seeming pretty relieved he didn't need to carry anyone, he also enjoyed solitude.</p><p>Dad hauled my two suitcases into the trunk. Once they were in the car I put on my seatbelt in the backseat and removed my shoes (it will be a long trip), letting Hanami sit on the windowsill.</p><p>"Beach City here we come!" Dad said joyfully as we pulled out of the driveway. I sighed under my breath , turning my head at the last look of my house. I had a feeling it will be a long time before I'm home again.</p><p>        </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Nora's dragon scale backpack)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The drive to Delmarva is perhaps the most boring road trip ever. You'd think traveling over a hundred miles to another state would provide interesting scenery, and for the most part it does. If you consider long strands of highway bordered by trees interesting. I took in the sight of Gardenville soaking everything in knowing it was probably the last time for a while I would see my hometown. That would be the last notable scenery that wasn't highways and trees for the rest of the trip.</p><p>I usually tuned out, figuratively and literally, once we hit highway 95, after that it was a straight shot to Delmarva with only the bordering woods , and the occasional field as views. This time was no different. I put on my headphones to music and looked wistfully at the passing road, watching the cars wishing the situation was better.</p><p>Hanami looked out the window, her branchlike arms pressed against the glass, her beady little eyes blinking amazed at the scenery and cars passing by. The little tree creature had never been on a long car ride before and seeing her take in the sights like a small child warmed my heart. "See the Gem towers Hanami?" I pointed to the towering spires that periodically marked the highway, sending communication to Gem colonies across space. One day I will see those places with my own eyes.</p><p>My parents chatted with each other amiably, as if this was a regular Beach City summer trip. Occasionally they'd look in the rear-view mirror or tap on my leg to check on me. "Huh. What is it?" I removed my headphones when Mom did the latter. "Are you getting enough AC back there?" "Yes. I said quietly. "I'm good." I took her hand when she offered it to me, continuing to  watch the drifting cars and trucks on the highway, wondering where they were  going and if their drivers felt as gloomy as I did.</p><p>"Everyone's excited to see you." Dad said blissfully behind the wheel. "Aunt Pearl, Aunt Garnet, Aunt Bismuth, Amethyst are all waiting at the Temple. They've already set up the guest bed so all you have to do is unpack your stuff. Grandpa will be there too! He's recovering from surgery so he on crutches now, it'll be great he will have human companionship."</p><p>Knowing I'd see my grandpa lightened my spirits a little. He was so chill and easygoing to be around, and he wasn't crazily paranoid about my Gem powers like my parents. I know he would've been thrilled with the talent show.</p><p>At least I can look forward to collaborating music with him, I usually get great songs when we play together. Maybe he'll give me a tour of his radio station this time.</p><p>Thinking about playing music hit me with sudden realization. "Oh no!" Dad looked in the rear view mirror . "What's wrong Rosebud?"</p><p>"I forgot my guitar at home!" I tugged at the roots of my hair. " It's okay Nora." Mom turned her head. "You don't need it right now. I'll bring it to you later on Lion."</p><p>"No need Connie." Dad grinned. "I packed it in the trunk for you." I looked at him gobsmacked. "You're kidding." "Nope. I know you love playing music with Grandpa so I packed it in case you forgot."</p><p>"Dad you are a lifesaver.</p><p> I said, seeing Mom glove me a quick glance in the mirror "Thank you."</p><p>"Anything to make my daughter happy during this unforeseen circumstances." He smiled.</p><p><em>How about letting me use my Gem powers?</em> I thought silently. We crossed the Memorial Bridge, leaving Jersey behind. A Giant sign welcomed us to another state</p><p><b><em>WELCOME TO DELMARVA. THE DIAMOND STATE.</em></b>💎🐍</p><p>We stopped at the first rest area to eat, stretch our legs, and go to the bathroom.  This rest  stop was really nice, with wide open space and a glass ceiling letting in the evening sunlight. and high panels detailing the natural scenery of the state. The gift shop had an array of neat souvenirs ranging from mugs to key-chains, and t-shirts. I bought some snacks and drinks for the road, near tempted to get a Gem City Institute of Technology hoodie. (Both my folks told me not to waste money on it, I'd find it cheaper elsewhere.) I did end up getting a few postcards of Beach City and the Crystal Temple for my friends.</p><p>I went to get <em>Pepe's burgers</em>( paying with my mom's cash, she insisted I save mine for something good), while my parents went to <em>Dippin' Donut</em>  for coffee and sandwiches. My stomach growled as I eagerly looked at my meal, politely waiting for my parents to sit down. After several minuets I decided to start eating. <em>What's taking them so long? </em>I wondered, giving Hanami water as she rested in my pocket. I didn't see them on line, are they in the bathroom? I saw a small group of Gems crowd around Dad, who smiled as they took selfies with him.</p><p><em>Of course. </em>I curled my fingers, looking away and hoping they didn't see me. <em>I'm near the Gem capital of the world, I should get used to this.</em> Dad was always friendly with people who recognized him, open for pictures or autographs as long as it was in the right time, place, and didn't involve me. I hated having strangers' attention drawn on me whenever they flocked to him. Always praising me for him, always asking how awesome it was to have him as my dad. Thankfully he always put my welfare first, if I was with him he politely declined (he would have done this if was over there). I wondered if they ever thought him rude because of that, how many knew of Steven Universe's  autistic  daughter.</p><p>After we all ate and went to the bathroom again, I insisted on checking out the gift shop again to see the Gem City souvenirs. It would be at least another two hours before we reached Beach City, and they were fine with me stretching my legs a bit more.</p><p>While I was checking out the different snow-globes, Dad conversed with Mom about the Gems who recognized him. They were End-Era Gems like Skyla who only knew a world a freedom because of his deeds. He was their hero. </p><p>"That's great honey." Mom said. "This new generation of Gems can live freely and become whatever they want because of your hard work and perseverance. You should be so proud."</p><p>"I am." He said. "But....there are still Gems who have grudges against me for ending the old ways."</p><p>"You can't change everyone's mind, Steven."</p><p>"I wish I could if it meant protecting my family."</p><p>He watched me as I shook a large snow-globe. It was of the Temple Goddess Obsidian, and I was thinking how amusing it was that my childhood beach house was a famous landmark. "I've saved the galaxy, dismantled an empire, helped the Cluster, stopped the earth from becoming a husk more than once, and brought humanity and Gemkind together, but what I'm most proud of, my greatest accomplishment is standing over there."</p><p>"Raising my daughter, watching her grow and flourish when the odds were stacked against her. I don't think any parent could be more proud of their child as I am of her."</p><p>Mom held took his hand. "I am too." </p><p>I happily walked over to them with the snow globe of my choosing. "I'm gonna buy this one." I showed them the snow-globe. "It's Gem Tech! The school I want to go to after graduating high school. I'll keep it by my bed so whenever I go to sleep, I'll see my dream right in front of me."</p><p>They smiled and complimented how nice it would look and it wouldn't be just a dream with my hard work and grades.</p><p>When we got in the car, I reclined my seat and put my head back, closing my eyes.  My shoes were off again and I was extremely tired. "Wake me when we get there." I said, putting on my noise cancelling headphones. With Hanami nestled under my palm I drifted off to sleep.</p><p>                                                                                                                     .....</p><p>I awoke to a slight touch on my knee and Mother's calm voice. "Nora, we're here." I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Outside my window came an approaching town of glittering lights, hugging the coastline under the oncoming dusk. A great hill sloped up from the town, nearly a mountain in my mind pushing against a grand stone statue of the Obsidian Goddess shone brilliantly against the sunset. </p><p>"Home." Dad said wistfully. "Always my home."</p><p>Watching the town and the great statue draw close, I couldn't help but feel excited. This was the Home of the Crystal Gems, the place of adventures. </p><p>"Happy to be back?" Mom asked. </p><p>"I am now." I watched intently as we passed the sign welcoming us to Delmarva's Hidden Gem. I didn't know what, but deep in my heart I felt my adventure would soon unfold. And I was ready for it. For I am Nora Universe, and I am a Crystal Gem.</p><p>                                                                           THE BEGINNING</p><p>        </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora reunites with her Gem Family in Beach City</p><p>Song: "Who Says You Can't Go Home' by Bon Jovi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Now that Nora is in Beach City the chapters from here on are going to be more episodic much like in the original show, yet there will be an overarching plot dealing with the new threat and her adventures with the Crystal Gems.</p><p>Nora is one of the most personal characters I have written. Like her I'm also on the autism spectrum and I want to portray her unique trait as accurately as possible without being stereotypical. Most of the how she thinks and interacts with people (Gem and Human)is based on personal experience, but I still want to be sure I get things right as the story continues. Autism is a spectrum and there are things Nora has that I've never experienced. I would love to hear any suggestions from readers who are like me and my character.</p><p>Thanks for reading Steven Universe: The Diamond Legacy. The adventure has truly begun!⭐️💎⚔️🛡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Beach City was a lively town. It had grown in the past thirty years since Dad left on his own. Once a sleepy beachside town known only to a few, it grew exponentially over three decades from the growing Gem population and commuters wanting to live near Gem City. As Gem City grew to become  Homeworld on Earth, Beach City became a popular vacation spot and day trip destination for people all over the world.</p><p>We drove past bustling streets, lively with restaurants, outdoor bars, and shopping boutiques. Humans and Gems of all types mingled on the sidewalks, all bright and cheerful. Dad explained  none of this was around when he was a kid and it only came along when Gem City put his hometown on the map.</p><p>"You say that every time we come here." I looked at the outdoor-restaurants and shops, searching for good places to bring my friends if they visited.</p><p>"Hey perfect timing!" Dad turned up the radio. I smiled happily surprised that a piece of Jersey followed  me here.  "Literally the best song to play right now!" He beamed. Euphoric from returning to his hometown he belted out the entire song as it ran on the radio.</p><p>
  <em>I spent twenty years trying to get out of this place</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I was looking for something I couldn't replace</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I was running away from the only thing I've ever known</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Like a blind dog without a bone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I been there, done that</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I ain't looking back on the seeds I've sown</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who says you can't go home?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Who says you can't go home?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There's only one place they call me one of their own</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just a hometown boy born a rolling stone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Who says you can't go home?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Who says you can't go back?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I been all around the world and as a matter of fact</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There's only one place left I wanna go</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Who says you can't go home?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright!</em>
</p><p>As we neared the center of town the neighborhood became quieter, more subdued. We passed small residential areas and quiet shops.  I noticed <em>Beach Citywalk Fries</em> and <em>Fish Stew Pizza,</em> the Arcade's electronic light's glittered as we drove by.  In front of <em>Spacetries</em> confectionery wove a banner celebrating its 30th anniversary. Most of the people he knew as a kid still lived here with their families and I got to know their children. Liam Fryman worked at his father's business, so did Nikki Pizza at her mother's. Kimchi was my only friend before I met Mabel and the gang, she and her younger sister Agatha often stayed with her grandparents, Yellowtail and Vidalia when her parents were working.</p><p>
  <em>I went as far as I could</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I tried to find a new face</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There isn't one of these lines that I would erase</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I lived a million miles of memories on that road</em>
  <br/>
  <em>With every step I take, I know that I'm not alone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You take the home from the boy</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But not the boy from his home</em>
  <br/>
  <em>These are my streets, the only life I've ever known</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who says you can't go home?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who says you can't go home?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There's only one place they call me one of their own</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just a hometown boy born a rolling stone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Who says you can't go home?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Who says you can't go back?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Been all around the world and as a matter of fact</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There's only one place left I wanna go</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Who says you can't go home?</em>
</p><p>Dad got teary eyed passing through the old neighborhood, this was the original part of Beach City unchanged by time, appearing practically as it did in his childhood. </p><p>
  <em>I been there, done that</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I ain't looking back</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's been a long long road</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Feels like I never left</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That's how the story goes</em>
</p><p>I wish I could have felt his sentiments. Jersey is my home, and I missed it more than ever not knowing when I would go back. Then I realized, it's okay to miss it, and it won't go anywhere without me.I  sung the final verses,  content knowing when it was safe again, my home in the Garden State waited for my return.</p><p>
  <em>It doesn't matter where you are</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It doesn't matter where you go</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If it's a million miles away or just a mile up the road</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take it in</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take it with you when you go</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Who says you can't go home?</em>
</p><p>                                                                                                .....</p><p>The shadow of the temple loomed over us. The van rumbled beneath my feet as it drove across the sand, I put my shoes on and put Hanami in the side pocket of my backpack, more than antsy to get out of the vehicle. The Dondai parked against the beach house and standing in front was a welcoming committee.</p><p>I can't begin to describe how happy and relieved I was to see them okay. I even let Aunt Pearl run up and crush me in a teary hug. "It's okay Amethyst, I'm fine with it!" I said when she tried to stop Aunt Pearl, she and Garnet joined us in a group hug. "Hey wait for me!" Bismuth enveloped all of us in her arms and lifted us off the ground in a gargantuan bear hug.</p><p>"We were so worried about you." Garnet said tearfully. "I'm so sorry I caused you distress, every future I saw where you remained home, they found you. I couldn't risk it, you needed  to be here as soon as possible. I ordered your father to bring you to us  as soon as he could." She stroked my cheekbone with her thumb. "Now you're safe."</p><p>"I'm so happy you're here with us!" Pearl cried.</p><p>"Welcome back Sparks." Amethyst hugged me tight.</p><p>"It's great to see you all again."  I smiled with my own tears. I saw Dad take the luggage from my car. "Hey Dad get over here!" The moment the Gems saw him, that was it.The Gems were all a blubbering mess when the glomped my dad into oblivion, ruffling his hair like a child causing him to laugh like a little boy. "Aww guys!!" he squealed. "I'm so happy to see you!"</p><p>I left them to it when I heard a familiar voice call from the front porch. I immediately ran up the stairs, a happy bundle of nerves. "Grandpa!!!"</p><p>"Hi Nora!" my grandfather laughed when I hugged and kissed him. "Ooof. I can't believe how big you're getting! You used to be up to my knee. Maybe I've lost a foot or two from this bum leg." He indicated the leg brace and the crutches he held. "How is your leg?" I asked.</p><p>"Doing better. I can walk on it a little  more every day. The doctor says I'll be out of the brace by the end of the month."</p><p>"That's great." I said. "You know, while I'm here I can help you out."</p><p>"I'd love that." He leaned his weight on me. "I can't wait to spend time with my favorite granddaughter."</p><p>"I'm your only granddaughter." I chuckled</p><p>"Exactly." He looked over the beach. "Hey where is your dad?"</p><p>"My aunts are holding him hostage." I remarked, hearing their blubbering joy from up here. "Geez, the way they act you'd never think we spend a vacation here every year."</p><p>"Ahh let them." He grinned goodhearted. "He's their baby, he'll always be their baby even now when he's  turning forty six. Get used it Nora, 'cause it won't ever end."</p><p>  "So there's no hope for me then?" I smirked.</p><p>"Not a chance!" He laughed. "Haven't figured that out yet?"</p><p>"Oh I have." I told him how Dad kissed me in front of the whole school when he picked me up for work.</p><p>"If you want I can help you down the stairs."</p><p>"That would be great, thank you Nora."</p><p>After a series of happy reunions, my parents helped me unpack my things into the guest bedroom and connecting bathroom. Once that was finished I was left alone to decompress and settle in.</p><p>I opened my window onto the beach, breathing in the salty breeze while watching the distant boats.  The scene could have been anywhere on the Jersey Shore, and  had I not traveled three and a half hours over one hundred miles, I could've easily believed I was in my home state instead of Delmarva.</p><p>I snapped photos of my room and the view, recording a video of my home away from home for the time being to my friends.   I flopped on the bed, so comfy! Laying on my belly with the night lamp on, I read<em> Astra and the Power Stones</em>, a sci-fi/ fantasy series about a young woman who forms a mysterious bond with a sentient stone, sharing a part of its heart within her . I was only a few chapters into the first book, and I was already loving it. I'll have to visit  the local bookstore and see if they have the sequels.</p><p>"Come in." I responded to the polite knock on my door. "Hey Rosebud." Dad entered the room. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm good." I said looking up from my book. "I'm finally settling in." "That's great." He said, sitting at the foot of my bed. "I want you to be comfortable."</p><p>"I am." I nodded, awkward unsure of what else to speak.</p><p>"Nora." Dad said quietly. "I know this has been a lot , but I know you're gonna be just fine. You know the place, your family is with you, and if you ever need me I'm just a warp pad away. You've adapted so well throughout the unexpected changes in your life I know you'll adapt to this new change of setting in time. You're a remarkable young lady."</p><p>I nodded touched. Dad took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Nora, this is all my fault. If I hadn't said those hurtful things none of this would have happened. I was angry, I wanted to protect you but I ended up putting you in danger."</p><p>"I forgive you." I said. "Honestly, I believe this happened for a reason. If I hadn't run away I wouldn't have seen the starship crash and saved the Pearl. Those Gems would have found her and killed her."</p><p>"But they wouldn't have seen you." He clenched his fists. "I wish I could go back and changed what I said."</p><p>"I wouldn't have changed any of it." I said. "Not if it meant the cost of her life. I have the Gems and my family to look out for me. She doesn't have anyone. She was all alone until I found her, and now she has all of us."</p><p>"You have a heart of gold."</p><p>"Just like my Dad." I smiled<br/><br/><br/></p><p>An hour later our family settled around a campfire on the beach. Mom and I rested against Lion with Hanami on my shoulder. Dad sat with Grandpa as they reminisced about the former's childhood memories of beach campfires. Amethyst was challenging Aunt Garnet to a game of skipping stones by the water. Aunt Bismuth had an arm around Aunt Pearl as they watched the flames, my Pearl aunt tenderly resting her head against the bigger Gem's shoulder. The whole scene was perfect. I felt peaceful for the first time in over 24 hours.</p><p>"You know Mom, I think I'm gonna be okay here." I told her. With my family by my side, no enemies will dare mess with me. Mom smiled and kissed my forehead. I felt the safest in the world.</p><p>                                                                                                                                          .......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This is my favorite song in the story so far. After the bittersweet ending of Steven Universe, writing about Steven returning to Beach City with his family (though temporary) felt like soothing a hurting wound. Steven knows that Beach City will always be his home, no-matter where he lives. A home he would always visit with his wife and daughter.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Also Bon Jovi now exists in this world.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stay tuned for more chapters. Feel free to comment and share.</b>
</p><p><b>Another note: Apparently Bismuth is is now living with the Gems in the Temple. Nora calls her 'aunt' and she seems very close with Pearl. Hmmmmmm</b>🤔</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Crystal Gems unbubble the mysterious Black Pearl</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For some reason, the website won't let me copy images of the gown the Pearl is wearing or what she looks like(credit goes to the artist for that) so I put down the links.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mom, I want to see my grandparents too." I said in a last attempt of persuasion . "There's no reason why I can't go with you and visit for a few hours."</p><p>"There is every reason why you can't go." My mother said regretfully. "I need you to be safe. I promise I will take you when the things are okay." She kissed me on the cheek and promised she would give my grandparents my regard. "I love you."</p><p>"Love you too Mom." I waved goodbye as she rode out on Lion, sighing when I was alone on the beach.</p><p>I kicked my bare feet in the sand, bored out of my mind. It had been five days since my family arrived in Beach City, and so far it had been a drag. The Crystal Gems took their job of protecting me far too seriously. I wasn't allowed to go into town, I had to stay at the Temple under the direct supervision of the Crystal Gems. I remember my angry protest when this rule was laid down on me.</p><p>"This isn't a vacation Nora." Dad had said . "Aragonite and Gypsum could be anywhere. You need to stay right here, where your aunts can protect you." "</p><p>" They can protect me if I'm in town too. Garnet said I'd be safe in Beach City, now I'm here I am."</p><p>"No, there's a bigger chance they'll find you in public, and I'm not taking that risk." He clutched my hands in his palms. " I can't let anything happen to you Nora, if it means you have to stay at the Temple until we hunt those Gems down, then that's what will happen. I'm sorry it has to be this way but your life is my number one priority. I hope you understand."</p><p>"I do, but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it."</p><p>Thus, the past few days Dad, Mom, and the Gems searched far and wide for the Remnant Gems (I had no idea what the Remnant even was, only it was wherever those fiends came from). A Gem would stay behind, watching me like a three year old who would wander off at the turn of their head.</p><p>I couldn't even walk the beach on my own. I remember Aunt Pearl screaming after me when I decided to take a morning stroll on the sand, like I've always done when I come here. I only intended to walk a half mile north, and then turn back once I hit the public beach area, making it technically I was still on Crystal Temple property.</p><p>The way she scolded me you'd think I wandered from the beach house like I used to do when I was little. "Are you kidding me!?" I stomped my foot in the sand. "I can't even take a stroll on the beach? This is getting out of hand I feel like a prisoner!"</p><p>"You're not a prisoner." Pearl responded with a sympathetic tone. " I just don't want you going anywhere by yourself, not even for a walk. Whenever you want to take a walk from now on, let me or one of the others know, we'll accompany you."</p><p>Honestly, the only place I could be by myself is in the beach house.</p><p>I disappointingly walked to the edge of the water, burying my feet into the sand letting the waves lap up my ankles. It was a nice sunny day and there was a gentle breeze. Sand crabs skittered beneath the sand when I dug my toes into their burrows. Looking north I saw people crowding the public beach far down the way.</p><p>It's a good day for a swim, but I wasn't comfortable going in the water without a lifeguard or someone else nearby to watch me. I can't go where the lifeguards are and I seriously doubt the Gem keeping watch today would allow me to. I could imagine it now. 'No, you cannot go in the water because there's a future where you'll be caught by the tide, and another one where you'll be chased by sharks. You certainly won't be swimming because I saw a wave knocking you over and bruising your thigh, and when your father sees it he'll chew me out for letting you in the water when you're already in danger.'</p><p>At least I don't have to be followed everywhere I go when the Oracle of Beach City is keeping surveillance . That's the catch, she doesn't need be by me to know exactly where I am, what I'm doing, or if I'm trying to bend to rules. A quick glance into the future and she knows exactly what I'm up to. It's like if Big Brother was a mysterious fusion Gem with a protective streak and all her eyes are on me.</p><p>I stood up once the waves drew closer, walking along the water making my way back to the Temple. On the porch I was greeted by a friendly tuxedo cat basking in the sun. "Hi Freckles." I kneel down and scratch the side of his face. He purred like a motor, rubbing his head against my fingers demanding more. Out of the corner of my eye another cat watched me, crouching down with her tail curled around her body. I stretched my other arm and offered her my fingers, which she cautiously sniffed before rubbing her head against me. "Good girl." I told the calico. "You're starting to trust me, aren't you, Cat Steven Jr.?" Right then she walked away laying down on her own spot. It was a start.</p><p>Once inside the beach house I was about to go up the stairs and sit on the balcony when I heard a low humming emanating from the Temple door. "Huh?" I was drawn to the door like a moth to the flame. The lower gemstones on the star glowed, and the red Y shaped light pulsed on the door like a slow heartbeat.</p><p>Could it be.... I cautiously reached to touch the door when it vanished, revealing a dark glowing room. I gasped with enlarged pupils. "No way.....It's open!" The Star Door was the only access to the Crystal Temple. It could only be opened by a Gem or someone with a gemstone at their core. I am neither, so this magical mystery door always remained closed to me.</p><p>I've never been inside the Crystal Temple before. Throughout my life it was off limits, not even Amethyst was allowed to bring me inside. What was on the other side always sparked my imagination. Maybe now's my only chance to find out. This could be a golden opportunity.</p><p>It's not as if I had anything else to do.</p><p>I bravely stepped through the door, gaping amazed at the dark domed room. Massive treelike roots wove their way down the ceiling and walls, a lava pit sat in the middle of the room providing the only light.</p><p>"Whoa....." I gawked, taking in everything from my surroundings. My footfalls echoed against the thick walls and my breath misted in front of my face. I can't believe it... I'm in the Crystal Temple!</p><p>I wondered if I could access other chambers in the Temple from this room, if they were all connected somehow. I grinned in star-eyed excitement. I had an entire magical world to explore! One I could finally access after years of mystery and speculation! All at once an extremely boring day turned into an adventure.</p><p>My eyes caught a pink bubble floating next to the magma pool. "The Pearl." I whispered to myself, slowly approaching it to avoid getting close to the magma. The bubble's glow and and the subterranean pool illuminated my face when I cupped the floating bubble with my hands. The Tahitian Pearl's gemstone floated peacefully inside. She really is in a deep sleep.</p><p>"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." A familiar British accent warned.</p><p>I flinched, nearly popping the bubble when I turned around. " Aunt Garnet!" I grinned sheepishly. "Didn't expect to see you! What are you doing down here?"</p><p>"I should ask you the same. " Aunt Garnet responded with a tip of her sunglasses. "You know you're not supposed to be in here."</p><p>"Please don't tell my dad." I said. "I wanted to see what was in here. I've never been inside the Temple before."</p><p>"For a good reason." Aunt Garnet said. "The Temple is too dangerous for a human to wander around. We didn't even let your father inside until he had better control of his Gem powers."</p><p>"So if I learned to control my powers, I can come in here?"</p><p>The fusion did not answer.</p><p>"Why do I bother asking." I shrugged. "I'll leave, and I'll never come back inside ever again." I bumped into Aunt Pearl as I marched toward the door. "Nora?" she gasped. "What are you doing! This place is not for humans."</p><p>"It's okay Pearl. She's with me." Aunt Garnet assured.</p><p>My Pearl Aunt darted her eyes at her and me panicked. "Garnet how did she get in here? Did she open a door by herself like the last-"</p><p>" No, it's my fault." Aunt Garnet quickly cut in. "I left the portal activated and she walked in." She glanced at me. "She was just about to leave."</p><p>"Fine." I grumbled. " "Imma head out, but before I do I want to ask something. What is this room, and why is the black Pearl bubbled in here?"</p><p>"You don't know?" Aunt Pearl covered her mouth in surprise.</p><p>"I wouldn't be asking if I did."</p><p>Aunt Pearl nodded and explained. "This is Burning Room. It's in the basement of the Temple. For thousands of years it held the stones of corrupted Gems. Whenever we poofed a Gem monster, we bubbled and stored it here for safekeeping where it wouldn't harm anyone." She gazed at the ceiling roots in memory. " There was a time when this place was filled to the brim with bubbled Gems, not long ago. After the beginning of Era 3 I'd never thought I would see it occupied again."</p><p>I clenched my fists. Another part of Gem history he never told me about. What's the point in trying to protect me from the past? I'm going to find out one way or another.</p><p>"Will she stay bubbled a long time?"</p><p>My aunts glanced at each other before Pearl answered. "Until we figure out who she is. Your Dad, Amethyst, Bismuth and I investigated the crashed ship today. Bismuth recovered the pilot's logs and is taking them to Peridot in Gem City as we speak. We'll know more about her soon enough."</p><p>"Why don't we just ask her ourselves?" I pointed out.</p><p>"Nora, it's too dangerous." Aunt Garnet rejected my idea. "We don't know who she is, or why she was on the run to begin with. Her attacking you is reason enough to keep her bubbled."</p><p>"She only did that to defend herself." I explained. "She's scared for her life. Once she understands we're here to help, she won't fight back. The same Gems that hunting her are the same ones out for me. The enemy of my enemy is my friend as they say. Maybe we can all work together to stop those two, but first she needs to know we are her friends. "</p><p>"Nora she could be one of them." Aunt Pearl warned.</p><p>"Or she could be their enemy." I persisted. "Come on, we've got nothing to lose. If she lashes out you can poof her, but she might not. We have to give her a chance."</p><p>A silence cast over the Burning Room for several moments.</p><p>"Garnet." Aunt Pearl asked quietly. "What will happen if we release her?"</p><p>"She's going to be disoriented and afraid." Garnet tipped her star-rimmed sunglasses. "But no harm will come to Nora." She turned to me. "You have to stay out of her sight."</p><p>" That I can do. " I agreed. We waited for Amethyst and Aunt Bismuth to return from Gem City. Once they arrived on the Warp Pad my two aunts discussed what they were about to do. I found myself again in the burning room, shielded behind Aunt Bismuth as the Gems clustered near me in case they needed to act in defense and to hide me from view.</p><p>"Where's Dad?" I whispered to Amethyst.</p><p>"He went to your grandparents' house to tell your mom what he found in the ship. She's over there right?" "Yeah." I nodded. "She went to explain the situation on why I'm staying in Beach City. What did you find in the ship?"</p><p>"Keep it down Flower Girl." Aunt Bismuth hushed. "We'll talk about it later."</p><p>I watched from my family's protection Aunt Garnet hold the bubbled Gem, with a quick tap of her ring finger, the bubble popped, releasing the imprisoned stone. She backed away, watching along with the rest of us the pearl gemstone float in the air, glowing in a bright light as a feminine shape emerged from its core.</p><p>https://i.pinimg.com/236x/78/c7/73/78c7730497a12430886544215d890b9a.jpg</p><p>https://www.pinterest.com/pin/577586720952598191/</p><p>She backed away, watching along with the rest of us the pearl gemstone float in the air, glowing in a bright light as a feminine shape emerged from its core</p><p>The black Pearl shielded her gemstone with her arms, eyes shut as she trembles piteously. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't about to be hit. Her body relaxed and she lowered her arms, opening her eyes to the awakened world. Her eyes darted around the twisting roots of the chamber, blinking at the light of the magma pool before shrinking in horror at the Crystal Gems watching her.</p><p>She gasped, backing away and I wanted nothing more but to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay.</p><p>"It's all right." Aunt Pearl approached her slowly. " There's nothing to be afraid of. You're safe with us." The other Pearl stared at her kin before glancing at the Gems covering me from view. It took a moment for the black Pearl to speak.</p><p>"Where am I? Who are you?" Her voice was lower than my aunt's and had a scratchy edge to it like someone recovering from a sore throat.</p><p>"You are on Earth." Aunt Pearl explained. "Your gem was recovered from the crash site and kept inside the Crystal Temple until you regenerated."</p><p>"Earth." the Tahitian Pearl murmured. "I'm beyond the borders.." She looked at my Aunt with large pupils. "You are a free Pearl?"</p><p>"Yes." She smiled. "And so are you. I don't know where you came from, but that life is behind you. You can start a new one here, free to pursue whatever path you want."</p><p>The Tahitian Pearl was utterly stunned. Like she'd been through the storm and sailed out into clear skies. "I'm a free Gem...." she murmured, holding her hand to her mouth. "But others aren't... I can't give up on them. I can't start a new life knowing they are trapped."</p><p>"Hmm." Garnet murmured, tilting her chin presumably looking into her future vision. "Why would there be trapped Gems?" Bismuth said to herself. "It's Era 3. The Gem Empire doesn't exist anymore. Unless something else is out there."</p><p>"What if there is." Amethyst said. "Hey Pirate Pearl." She addressed the refugee. "Ya know anyone named Tanzanite?</p><p>The Pearl had the same look on her face when she was about to be hit by her own power beam. "Amethyst!" Pearl snapped at her. "What?" She answered harshly. "Somebody's gotta ask if she's out to kill Nora!"</p><p>"Who... is Nora?" The Pearl's voice wavered.</p><p>"That would be me." I thought out loud before instantly covering my mouth. SHOOT!!! The Gems huddled close against me but she was already onto us. "Are you guarding someone?" "We are." Garnet shook her head frustrated. I poked my head from behind Bismuth, seeing I was already caught.</p><p>"Hi there." I smiled with a blush. I couldn't help it , she was so pretty and it didn't help she blushed across her cheeks when she saw me, before running the heck out like the Cluster itself was after her.</p><p>"Wait!!" I sprinted after her ignoring the shouts from the Gems. "Stay away from me!" She screamed frantically attempting to unlock the front door. "No you don't understand!" I pleaded. "I didn't mean to poof you, it was an accident! I only wanted to help!"</p><p>"Go away!" She struggled with the lock, tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Please don't be scared of me." I slowly approached her. "I swear I'm not gonna hurt you."</p><p>"I said GO AWAY!!!" She shot her arm cannon at my face.</p><p>I instinctively thrust out my hand feeling a surge of power through the core of my body. The pink hexagon shield wall materialized across the entire span of the house, nullifying the power beam in a deafening crack.</p><p>The black Pearl stared at me in wide eyed terror. "What are you!?"I didn't answer her, instead my legs swayed beneath me and I collapsed.</p><p>"Nora!!!" Garnet caught me before I hit my head on the floor. I heard footsteps run upstairs as my head swam.</p><p>"Aunt...." I murmured dazed. "Don't.......don't hurt her." I tried to stand up but I almost crashed again. "Stay here." Aunt warned through her teeth, setting me down on the couch. I closed my eyes, listening to the flurry of footsteps pursuing their foe, punctuated by a furious banging on the door.</p><p>"Seriously!? We're doing this again!?" Amethyst yelled.</p><p>"Come out of there right now!" Aunt Garnet snarled.</p><p>"Leave me alone!!!" The Tahitian Pearl bellowed. "I have an arm cannon and I'm not afraid to use it!"</p><p>"You're outmatched!" Garnet warned. " It's four against one. I'll give you a choice; either come out unarmed or we will break down the door and bubble you again."</p><p>"I am not leaving this room and I am NOT surrendering myself!" The Pearl screamed through the door. "I didn't flee my captors and survive a crash landing to become a prisoner again, I'll fight and die as a free Gem!"</p><p>"Ha, you're a criminal! I knew it!!" Amethyst cracked her knuckles. "Let's bubble her!"</p><p>" I.....am...not....a criminal!" She said in between heavy crying. "I am a rebel. I fight for the freedom of all Gems conquered by........" she went into a coughing fit, breathing heavily before speaking in a muffled quiet.</p><p>"If you really are the Crystal Gems, you would stand by me."</p><p>I only heard sobbing from her afterward, followed by silence from the Gems. Despite the protest from my exhausted body, I slowly walked upstairs. The Gems crowded in front of the bathroom door, watching intently with their weapons equipped. "Enough." I said. "Nora get away from the door!" Pearl warned.</p><p>"Let me handle this." I knocked politely. "Hello?" She didn't answer. I took the spare key from the top of the door and unlocked it. "Nora." Pearl said anxious. "It's okay Pearl." Aunt Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine." Her smile said enough. The Gems backed far away from door, all eyes on me.</p><p>I creaked the door open and slowly entered the bathroom. "Hey there." I closed it gently behind me. The Pearl cowered in the corner of the room, hands clutched against her gem and eyes wet with tears. She stared at me like a petrified animal, and it was only when I stepped to approach her did she bare her weapon.</p><p>"It's all right." I reassured her. "I won't come anywhere near you unless you give the OK. I'll sit right here." I propped myself down against the opposite wall. "I'm sorry they scared the living heck outta you. They mean well, trust me, it's just." I chuckled. "They get a little overprotective of me sometimes."</p><p>The Pearl didn't move, but she deactivated her arm cannon. Her gaze never left me.</p><p>" I wanted to make amends after what happened in the mountains, to show you I never meant any harm, but I made it worse. I am so sorry, I never meant to make you feel terrified for your life."</p><p>I could see her visibly lower her guard. Watching as I sighed deeply,</p><p>"It's okay to be scared." I said. "You have every reason to be. You're stuck on a planet surrounded by people that don't understand you and you don't understand them. I know what that feels like. I understand what it's like to be in a strange place where you don't get the people around you, and you don't know who's an enemy or a friend. I just wanted to be someone who could make you feel less alone."</p><p>When it seemed I wasn't getting through to her I slowly rose on my feet and opened the door to leave.</p><p>"Nora."</p><p>I turned around and saw her stand up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I will not leave this room, but I will not shoot you again. I see now you are not my enemy." She closed the door and locked it.</p><p>"I think I'll let Grandpa use my bathroom for the time being." I told the Gems quietly, yawning as I walked down to hall to my room. I crashed on the bed, ready to let myself conk out when Aunt Garnet looked over me.</p><p>"Please tell me I made things better."</p><p>"You did." Garnet smiled. The literal twinkle in her eye (the part that was Sapphire) reassured me. "Will she eventually see me as a friend?"</p><p>"She will." The Gem answered. "But it will take time for her to open up and trust you."</p><p>"I have all the time in the world." I might not have made the greatest first impression, but I think I planted the roots of trust. She didn't even try to shoot me when I was in the room with her.</p><p>It was a start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Beach City Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amethyst takes Nora on a day out in Beach City to cheer her up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>I slipped a few Gem-language magazines underneath the bathroom door. "I thought you might like something to read."  I offered. "There's <em>National Geographic</em>, the <em>Gem City Gazette,</em> <em>Bio-science Magazine</em>, and <em>G.H.E.M.</em> These might help you understand Earth and how Gemkind lives here." </p><p>I saw a shadow move from underneath, but she didn't open the door. She didn't speak to me either, she hadn't since locking herself in there three days ago.</p><p>I sighed. "Have a good night, I guess. If you need anything, or you just want company, just knock on my door."</p><p>Later that night, wrapped in my blanket reading my book by the lamplight, I jumped from the knock on the door. "Come in." I said, not even bothering to hide my excitement.</p><p>"Hi Nora. Mind if I use your bathroom?" Grandpa asked in good spirits. "Sure." I said, trying to conceal my disappointment. I let him to it, reading my book when he hobbled out. "Thanks for letting me borrow it for a while." He sat on my bed, his leg was looking much better.</p><p>"No problem, it's the least I can do when it's my fault the other bathroom's occupied." I chuckled. "Amethyst told me Peridot used to hide out in there when she was first captured by the Crystal Gems, she called the whole thing serious Deja Vu. You think she'll stay in there as long?"<br/><br/></p><p>Grandpa shrugged his shoulders. "Not a clue, you'll have to ask Garnet that sorta thing." He patted me on the back, something I didn't like but he apologized when I drew away from him and explained. "Don't worry about it, Nora, when she's ready to come out and talk to you, she will. You gotta give her time."</p><p>"That's what everyone keeps saying." I shrugged. " I just thought she'd warm up after a few days, she won't even let me into the bathroom, even when I have the spare key, and she won't talk to me or any of the Gems despite them apologizing for their threats." I shook my foot as it hung off the bed. "I feel so bad for her. She's trapped in a cage by her own fear and alone. I want to help her , but I haven't gotten anywhere with her since she regenerated. She said I wasn't her enemy, but what does that make me to her? An acquaintance, an annoyance, or someone she she could care less about?"</p><p>I slumped my shoulders. "It's always been difficult for me making new friends, why did I think a Gem would be any different?"</p><p>Grandpa placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Nora, you are doing everything right. You're helping her just by showing that you care and that you'll be there for her when she's ready to open up. Look, the Gems are having a tough time connecting to her, she won't even acknowledge them, but with you? I see her shadow at the door when you talk to her, I hear her moving against the front wall when you approach the bathroom. She's not huddled in the corner of the room, she's trying to get close to you in the way she feels she can. You are making a difference for her and it's working."</p><p>"You really think so?"</p><p>"I know it." Grandpa smiled. " So don't sweat it anymore. You're doing a great job."</p><p>"Thanks Gramps." I hugged him. "You know what's annoying about the whole thing?"</p><p>"What's annoying?" Grandpa asked.</p><p>"That I know it's eventually gonna work out. Aunt Garnet keeps telling me that, but she always has this smarty grin, like she knows something I don't."</p><p>"Well she does have future vision." he chuckled. "Yeah but whenever I ask her she always says something along the line of 'you'll have to wait and see.' " I smirked. "Guess that's what you get when your Gem aunt is an oracle. I just wish she didn't see so many things in her vision where she's too scared to let me leave the house."</p><p>                                                                                                                                                               ............</p><p>The bedroom door creaking open woke me up the next morning. I thought it was Grandpa going to use the bathroom, or the cats wanting to come up on my bed ( scared the heck out of me the first time, hearing the door open in the middle of the night and something moving in the room. I nearly had a heart attack when they jumped on my bed, thinking it was the Remnant Gems trying to murder me in my sleep until I heard purring.)</p><p>"Yo. Nora Beans." Amethyst poked my shoulder. "Get your butt outta bed."</p><p>"No" I murmured, burrowing my head further into the blanket. It was too early for this. The sun barely peeked into my room, and Grandpa was still asleep. ( He left for work at 8:00 and I always hear him). Why she was trying to rouse me awake was an utter mystery.</p><p>"Come on." Amethyst persisted. "You gotta get up."</p><p>"I do not."</p><p>"Yeah ya do." She sat on my back. "We've got a day out in town, just you and me."</p><p>"No we don't." I growled irritated. "I'm not allowed to go anywhere remember? Now get off, your butt is crushing my spleen." Her weight lifted off my spine and I sighed relieved she gave up trying. "Hey!" A glowing purple fairy with a gemstone fluttered in my face. "Hey! Listen!"</p><p>"Aah!" I shot straight up, about to hit the fairy-Gem with my pillow. My cousin shape shifted to her normal self. "Good. You're up." she grinned.</p><p>"I hate you right now." I grumbled. She grinned ruffling my hair. "You won't when we're chilling on the boardwalk eating fry-bits."</p><p>"Please tell me this isn't a joke." I pushed her hand away from me. "I've been cooped up here long enough." "It isn't." Amethyst reassured. "The Gems and I were talking last night and we all agreed it'd protect your sanity if you were allowed out of the Beach house. As long as someone's with you."</p><p>"Really?" I said surprised. "They're still not worried about the Remnant Gems finding me?" "Oh they are." Amethyst responded. "But cabin fever was a more immediate threat to your health. Besides, Garnet didn't see them when we're going to the beach, so we're good."</p><p>"That....that's awesome!" I got out of bed. "I'll go get ready."</p><p>In the guest bathroom I prepared for the day. Putting on some light makeup and my clothes. For today I wore a loose purple star hoodie, ripped jean shorts custom made for people with heightened sensory processing, and brown open toed sandals. My hair tied in a loose ponytail, tiny strands curled on the side of my face in ringlets.</p><p>        </p><p>
  <strong>(The Top Nora is wearing)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Looking good Sprout!" Amethyst gave a thumbs up. "Thanks!" I smiled. "Hey Amethyst can I ask something?" "Sure 'cuz."</p><p>"Can we bring her along?"</p><p>I saw the reluctance in her face before she answered. "I dunno Nora, she did try to attack you." "She won't now, she told me enough." I looked toward the hallway. "I feel bad she's all cooped up in there. It would be good for her to get a taste of the outside world."</p><p>"I don't think it's a good idea, we still don't know what her deal is."</p><p>"We know that her enemies are our enemies"  The recovered logs confirmed what I had speculated; The black Pearl was being pursued by Remnant Gems Aragonite and Gypsum, but they didn't reveal more than that. The rest of her story is still a mystery.</p><p>Amethyst rolled her shoulder. "Give it a shot Nora, she can't stay in the bathroom forever." I went to the bathroom and knocked. "Hey it's me." From inside I heard movement and saw a shadow underneath grow closer. She was sitting against the door. <em>Grandpa was right.</em></p><p>"I wanted to let you know I'm gonna be out for the day." I explained.  "You can come with us if you want ." I offered. " My cousin is okay with it and I think it'll nice for you to go outside and see what its like to be on Earth. What do ya say?"</p><p>I heard her shuffle to the back of the room. <em>I'll take that as a no. </em>"If you need anything don't be afraid to ask my Gem aunts. They won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt me; they now understand you were only defending yourself against a threat. I'll be back later."</p><p>I walked away disappointed. "Hey, you tried." Amethyst touched my shoulder.</p><p>We had a quick breakfast and said goodbye to Aunt Garnet and Pearl. "You look beautiful Nora." Aunt Pearl said with a warm expression of happy and sad that I didn't understand."Thank you." "Have a good time Nora." Aunt Garnet smiled. "Make sure to hit the arcade today." She gave me a wink.</p><p>Out in the sun I bounced on my heels as we walked on the sand towards the boardwalk. It was going to be a gorgeous day, the sun pierced the fluffy pockets of clouds and the sky was a rich blue. The boardwalk was already busy. Stores were opening, and people were already setting up umbrellas on the beach. A musician strummed his guitar and down the boardwalk and a Quartz vendor  was setting  up shop, handing out brochures for Gem City and organizing merchandise.</p><p>"It's so good to be out!" I said in a rejuvenated spirit. "Where shall we go first?" "It's your day Dude, you pick." I instantly knew what I wanted to do. "Let's go to the amusement park!" The rides at Beach City Funland had just opened, and there weren't any crowds this early in the morning. When we went up to the ticket booth the Snowflake Obsidian recognized Amethyst and asked me if I was Nora Universe. When I said yes she shook her head, refusing my money and instead giving me a free All Day Fun pass for the amusement park, the arcade, and the boardwalk games.</p><p>Being Steven Universe's daughter did come with its perks!</p><p>The first few hours of the day were spent taking every ride in the amusement park and my top five favorites multiple times. Those being the Flitzer roller coaster, the Whirly Birds, bumper cars Super Swings, and the Ferris wheel. I felt like a little kid again hanging out with my cousin on the rides without a care in the world.</p><p>I took pictures of our photos on the rides and sent them in two separate group chats to my friends and my parents. ( stating in the latter chat Garnet said it was safe  to be out). Both remarks full of smiles, heart emojis, saying they here happy I was having a good time, and wishing they were all there with me.</p><p>"Nora come over here!" Amethyst beckoned me to the photo booth, where we goofed off as the machine snapped multiple pictures of us in different poses from smiling casually shoulder to shoulder to acting goofy with my Gem cousin shape-shifting and me pulling funny faces.</p><p>My stomach growled around noon and we made our way to <em>Fish Stew Pizza, </em>crossing the gauntlet of the boardwalk games. "You okay Nora?" Amethyst asked, noticing I wore my noise-cancelling headphones.</p><p>"I hate the sounds here." I explained, pushing my earphones against my head. "Balloons popping, sirens shrieking, glass plates breaking, I can't stand any of them. They're too loud and jarring for me. That's why I never liked walking down this stretch of boardwalk." My parents always took me far around it if we had to go somewhere down the way. One time we needed to meet up with my grandparents at the pizza place, we were cut for time and couldn't skirt around, so we walked right through. A balloon popped right next to my ear and it caused a Pink meltdown. Dad regrets it to this day.</p><p>Nowadays I was more tolerant of those sounds, doesn't mean that I liked them. I'll still avoid the noises of the boardwalk games if I could, or negate them with my headphones.</p><p>At Fish Stew Pizza, we ordered three pies; one plain, one Margarita, and one pepperoni. Amethyst ate the entire pepperoni whole and we shared the other two. It was delicious. "This is as good as Empire State pizza." I crunched on the crust. Great to know I'll still have good pizza while I'm staying here.</p><p>"Thanks for taking me out here." "No problem." she remarked. "I hate seeing you miserable and bored outta your mind. It's ridiculous they wanted to keep you cooped up in the beach house. Like they think you would just be chill about being trapped and watched 24/7?"</p><p>"Yeah, tell me about it." I agreed. "You're the only one who gets it Amethyst. Everyone treats me like this helpless doll that needs protection, and they don't think I have a say in it all. And if I do, it doesn't matter because they're keeping me safe."</p><p>"I know right?" She agreed. "And it's not like you can't fend for yourself either. You're a quarter Diamond and you've got sword skills."</p><p>"They won't even let me use those sword skills. Aunt Pearl's always turning me down whenever I ask to train with her. My powers? That's a whole other can of worms." I slumped in my seat. "I'm the granddaughter of a Diamond and the Daughter of a Galactic Hero, but I feel like the weakest person in the world. If only I could show them, my parents, my aunts, all of them, the potential I have. I am more capable than what they think."</p><p>......</p><p>We went to the arcade after lunch, taking aunt Garnet's suggestion and the advantage of having a whole day to play for free. Once inside we got a bag of tokens we used to our enjoyment. We battled each other in air hockey, tested our skills in skeeball , raced each-other in Quantum Kart, and tried to beat the daily high score in Pikkuman. I could've spent the whole day in the arcade, it was always my favorite place on the boardwalk for as long as I could remember.</p><p>Someone poked me in the shoulder when I started a game of Battle Blox."I was  still playing that." I wheeled around startled by the touch and angry voice before I screamed in joyful surprise. "OMYGOSH!!"</p><p>The teenage girl laughed. "Gotcha!" We both screamed and hugged each other like the old friends that we were. "Oh my stars, Kimchi! I can't believe it. What are you doing here!?"</p><p>"What are <em>you</em> doing here Nora?"Kimchi laughed. "Dont'cha  still live in Jersey?" "I'm staying with my aunts for a while." "Your aunts?" The tan and brown haired girl blinked. "Oh, you mean the Gems! Yeah, the same ones who had that awesome wedding!  "Yup." I smiled. "That's them." I squeed and giggled. "I'm so happy to see you! You have no idea how crazy its been!"</p><p>"I'm so glad you're here, Dance Bud! I never get to see you!" Kimchi hugged (she was one of the only few people I let hug me without my permission.)"I know!" I hugged her back. "I'm sorry I don't visit, my parents won't let me warp pad anywhere, and things get so busy around me with work and school I don't have time to call, but I really should!"</p><p>"Don't sweat it girl!" Kimchi waved. "Life gets busy and we've both got things to do. I'm glad I got to see you. How long are you staying?"</p><p>"A while." I said. "It's a helluva story!"</p><p>"Awesome." We both squeaked and bounced on our heels.</p><p>"Hey Kimchi!" A young girl in a blue skirt and butterfly tank-top ran to her. She had the pale skin and blond hair of her father, her hair in two buns with a gap in her teeth. "Get over here, I need someone to be player one in <em>Arms and Armor</em>."</p><p>"Just a second there Agatha." She introduced her younger sister to me."Agatha, you remember Nora right? She's my best friend and the coolest kid around."</p><p>"Aww shucks I ain't that cool!"</p><p>"Yea she's right. Nobody's cooler than me." Agatha grinned, showing a gap in her teeth. "Hey Nora, guess who kicked her big sister's butt in <em>Super Smashing Sisters</em>?"</p><p>"I was going easy on you!" Kimchi denied.</p><p>"No you weren't."</p><p>"Yeah I was!"</p><p>Agatha playfully persisted. "So, ya gonna play <em>Arms and Armor </em>with me or not?</p><p>"Aggie, I'm talking with my friend. Weren't you playing air hockey with with Grandma?"</p><p>"I was." Agatha pouted. "But Grandma started talking to a short purple lady she told me to find you." Looks like Amethyst found her old friend too. She and Vidalia went back even before Dad was born.</p><p>"I got an idea." I suggested. "We can all play <em>DanceDance 3000 </em>together. That's up to four players." "That's a great idea." Kimchi smiled. "Whaddya say Aggie?"</p><p>"Yeah lets dance I'm gonna kick all your butts!" her little sister declared</p><p>"Agatha Cream!" Kimchi snapped embarrassed. " I'm sorry she can be a little extra."</p><p>"Don't worry about it." I chuckled. "We're all mad here."</p><p>        </p><p><b>(Nora and Kimchi in a nutshell. Except they don't become bitter enemies when one of them refuses to free the other's enslaved people forcing them to call down the plagues.)</b><br/><br/><br/><br/>It was early evening when Amethyst and I returned to the temple. "The A-Team is back!" Amethyst announced opening the front door.  "Oh Nora. Did you have fun?" Aunt Pearl asked. "I sure did." I smiled star-eyed. "We went on all the rides and played at the arcade, then we got Fry Bits and cool stuff with our prize tickets. It was awesome."</p><p>"That's wonderful." she said.</p><p>"I'm glad you had a good time." Aunt Garnet smirked in her all knowing way.  "You knew I would see Kimchi, didn't you?"  she tipped her sunglasses. "There was a possibility." She turned her head towards the stairway. "She hasn't emerged from the bathroom yet."</p><p>"I was just about to ask you that." </p><p>"I know." She thrummed her fingers on the banister, her wedding ring glinted in the light. "Go up and see her. She's waiting for you." I nodded, bringing all my stuff up the stairs.</p><p> "I'm back." I knocked, sitting against the door. I told her about my day, describing everything I saw from the boardwalk the to blue sky to give her an picture of all the great things that waited for her on Earth.</p><p> "I really missed you." I said. "Maybe one day we can go on the boardwalk together. I think you'd really love it, but I understand if you're not ready to come out yet. Don't worry though, even if you are never ready I'll still be here for you."</p><p>I sure hope that wasn't the case.</p><p>"I got you something." I dropped my bag of prizes on the floor. "A few things actually. I think you'll like them." I passed what I could under the door. "That's a stress ball, you squeeze it when you're feeling nervous, and this is a bow, you wear it on your head, I thought it would match with your dress. That block puzzle is pretty entertaining and it'll work your brain out." I passed a notebook and pencils underneath. "It's a notebook, you can write down your thoughts and feelings in it, maybe it'll help you feel better. Or you can just draw. I know drawing helps me when I'm troubled."</p><p>I heard only a sigh from the other side of the door.  "I gotta go." I said, hearing Grandpa call my name from downstairs. "We ordered takeout for dinner. I know Gems don't need to eat, but humans do. I'll be right back up when I'm done." I stood up  about to walk down the hall.</p><p>"Nora?"</p><p>She spoke so quietly I wouldn't have heard her if I was away from the door. "Yeah?" I wheeled around. The door didn't budge. "Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome." I replied with a smile. </p><p>She took two deep breaths before speaking again. "I missed you too."</p><p>That touched my heart more than it should have. "I'll be back soon. "</p><p>I couldn't help but smile as I joined my family for dinner. Little by little she was cracking through her shell and I hoped eventually she would emerge free. <em>Little by little  </em>I thought optimistic. I really am doing better than I thought</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Taste of Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora tries to gain the Black Pearl's trust with a tasty treat!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll take a box of these, please." I paid at the register. My bodyguard for the day waited outside the convenience store. "Thanks for taking me Aunt Pearl."I said with a bag of treats and other things. "You're welcome." She smiled. "Did you get everything you needed?"</p><p>"I did." I replied. Aunt Pearl stood guard at the entrance, watching for potential threats at my request. She happily obliged and was willing to keep watch as I shopped inside. I'd rather her not be in a store with me after<em> that </em>embarrassing incident, where she loudly announced she found a bulk of sanitary products to last me a few months. My stars not even Dad reached that level of publicly humiliating me, and she was completely oblivious!</p><p>Aunt Bismuth greeted us on the warp pad in the beach house, tenderly hugging my aunt who responded with a kiss, before repeating the same gesture with me. "Ow my spine!" I gasped. "Heheh. Sorry about that Flower Girl, I forget you're made of bones sometimes." "Also muscles and squishy organs." I rubbed my back. "Not a problem, I live with Dad so I'm used to that. Please ask me for a hug before you do that next time. "</p><p>"Don't worry I will. Sorry about that." Aunt Bismuth apologized.</p><p>"Bismuth you are smoking!" Pearl said both figuratively and literally. "Were you at the forge today?" "In fact I was." She grinned, batting her eyelashes. "I was busy upgrading our weapons for when we eventually fight those Remnant Gems.</p><p>"Cool! I'd love to see the place someday." I beamed. "I'm a nerd for Gem weaponry and swords."</p><p>"Maybe I'll take you when the danger has passed." She ruffled my hair. (It was her main way of affection toward me so I tolerated it, to an extant.) "As for you." She picked Aunt Pearl up in a bridal carry, making her blush . "We've got a date night remember? It's our anniversary."</p><p>"Oh yes, the anniversary of the most awesome wedding ever. You know Kimchi and I still talk about it." We were kids at the time. I was nine and she was eight, and the reception took place on the beach at night. "The glowsticks man! That was such a great idea giving all the kids glowsticks. We had so much fun tearing up the dance floor waving those things like they were magic swords." Now at every party I had, there were always glowsticks involved, the recent being my sweet 16.</p><p>I'll make sure to text Kimchi about that later. " I'll leave you both to it." I said when the two Gems started getting mushy with each-other. My parents, Aunt Ruby and Aunt Sapphire, Aunt Pearl and Aunt Bismuth. Seriously, every couple in my family were relationship goals, I hope to find a human or Gem one day who would treat me the same.</p><p>"Come in." said the voice behind the bathroom door. "Good morning." I smiled, sitting down on the beanbag chair next to the door. "How are you?"</p><p>"I'm okay." the Tahitian Pearl responded quietly, sitting cross legged on the other side of the room. She had begun to open up more, now allowing me inside the bathroom if I knocked. She was even comfortable enough communicating with the Gems though the door, asking them questions about Earth, how Gems lived here, and how one could learn to make a life for themselves on this planet. It was promising growth.</p><p>However, she refused to answer any questions about herself or where she came from. Any questions about the Remnant were met with silence. She wouldn't allow any of the Gems in the room with her either. Only me. "She trusts you." Aunt Garnet placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Keep building on that trust."</p><p>Which is what brought me here today.</p><p>"I got a little something for you." I opened out a white paper packet. The black Pearl cautiously inched towards me, wiggling her pointed nose at the sweet scent as she stared at the mysterious item in my hands. "What is that?"<br/><br/></p><p>"It's an ice cream sandwich." I said. "You eat it as a treat." I broke off the strawberry half and offered it to her. "Here, try it." She cautiously took the ice cream from my hands, eyeing it as though she was unsure of what to do. "And...you are sure this is safe?"</p><p>"As long as you're not counting calories." I winked. "But seriously, it's a hundred percent safe" I took a bite of my half and swallowed it. "See?" She gingerly nibbled the ear of the ice cream bar. Her  pupils turned into stars. "This.....this is good!" She took another bite. "Very good!"</p><p>"I knew you'd like it!" I smiled. "Leave it to the power of Cookie Cat to strengthen the bonds of a growing kinship."</p><p>"Cookie Cat?" The Pearl said perplexed.</p><p>"That's the name of the ice cream." I explained. "It used to be Dad's favorite treat when he was a kid. He was very upset when they discontinued it but luckily they brought 'em back years later. "</p><p>I chuckled. "I remember him freaking out when he heard they were selling again. He raced to the store and bought a ton, he was more excited about ice cream than I was and I was seven! I think I nearly broke his heart I only ate half of the sandwich saying I didn't like the other half, but I explained I didn't like the that part because it was pink, and the the vanilla part was delicious. He understood.</p><p>I licked the vanilla ice cream. "That started a trend between us of sharing these ice cream bars. We'd split the cookie in half, he'd eat the strawberry part and I'd eat the vanilla. Now I'm sharing the tradition with you!" "That's very sweet." She finished her half. "May I have another?"</p><p>We rested against the opposite walls rubbing our distended bellies. "That hit the spot." I said. "Sure was delicious." the Pearl hiccuped startling herself. "I've never eaten food before, I'm glad that was my first ." She glanced at me. "Is food usually this good?"</p><p>"Most of it is." I said, already making a mental list of treats I wanted to share with her. " You should walk on the boardwalk with me, there's a lot of good stuff I think you'd like to eat."</p><p>"I'll see." Was all she said about that. She approached and placed her hand on mine. "Thank you for being so kind to me. I really do feel less alone." I smiled with a warmth in my heart. "You're welcome."</p><p>She showed me the notebook I won at the arcade. "I drew a few pictures of the things in this room. These are meep morps, right? That's what they're called in the Gem City magazine." "Yes." I smiled star eyed. "That's exactly what they are. Wow, these are really good!"</p><p>The black Pearl nodded. "You were right, drawing makes me feel better. Could you.......? Could you find a bigger book for me to draw in?"</p><p>"Sure." I said. "I'll go to <em>Michaela's</em> and get you a good sketchbook. I'll also get some quality drawing pencils and colored pencils too. Would you like that?</p><p>I saw her smile for the first time. " I would." It was the most purest thing I've ever seen. "I think I'm going to draw the Cookie Cat I just ate. I don't need to have it in front of me I have a picture of it in my mind I can project as a hologram."</p><p>"Just like me." I said amazed. "I have photographic memory too and I can do the same thing."</p><p>"But you are not a Gem." She said puzzled. "How?"</p><p>"I don't exactly know how." I smirked hunching my shoulders. "Guess it has something to do with genetics. I'm a quarter Gem."</p><p>"How is that even possible..?" She blinked. "You're an organic life-form."</p><p>"Well..........." I murmured</p><p>"You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable." The Pearl assured, noticing my reluctance.</p><p>"No don't worry." I quickly said. "I'm totally comfortable with it. It's just....." I sighed. "It's a long story."</p><p>"I would enjoy hearing it." The Pearl replied. "If you don't mind."</p><p>"I don't at all." I nodded happily. "Grab a seat, cause boy, do I have a story to tell."</p><p>She sat comfortably in the beanbag chair while I recalled my family history.</p><p>"It all began thousands of years ago when Pink Diamond wanted her own colony..........."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Daughter's Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven surprises Nora with a visit and gives a supporting pep talk when she made a mistake.</p><p>Song: "Love Like You" by Rebecca Sugar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>I woke to the smell of Together Breakfast.</p><p>For a moment I thought I was home until I felt the weight of Freckles and Cat Steven Jr.  laying on my belly. Slowly wriggling out of bed not to disturb them, I put on my robe and peeked down the banister.</p><p>"There's my Sunshine!" Dad smiled, flipping a pancake over the stove. I rubbed my eyes "Dad!? What are you doing here?" "I'm here to check up on you of  course. I miss my baby not being home." <em>I'm not your baby. </em>I wanted to say . "I've missed you too." I waved at the Gems and Grandpa seated for breakfast. "I'll be right there."</p><p>I went to get Hanami, who happily climbed onto my shoulder. She had taken residence in the domed greenhouse, feeling at home among the plants and safe from the prowling mini panthers. ( The cats weren't allowed to go in there, and there was a  feline-proof forcefield to keep them out.)</p><p>"Let's go have breakfast." I patted her head. When I passed the bathroom, I stopped, wondering if I should knock on the door and invite her down before dismissively shaking my head.  She's probably still mad at me.</p><p>"Smells delicious." I sniffed. "Good to see you Dad."  "Good to see you too Rosebud." Dad embraced me when I opened my arms. Being hugged by Dad was like being hugged a giant teddy bear, you just felt safe and warm in his embrace. The Gems all 'aaawed and Grandpa remarked he was 'just like his old man.'</p><p>We all sat around the table and enjoyed a family breakfast. (Well technically it was Grandpa, the two human/Gem hybrids, Amethyst, and Aunt Garnet. Aunt Pearl didn't like eating and Aunt Bismuth preferred not to, saying digestion takes away energy that could be used to forge.) Dad chatted with the Gems.</p><p>"Nora the Gem's were telling me about you and the black Pearl." Dad said happily. "It's so great she's starting to warm up to you. You're really making her feel at home." I felt the pain in my chest, but nodded. "Yeah." I answered quietly, taking a bite of my pancakes.</p><p>Aunt Pearl smiled gleefully. "Nora's her little friend. You should see how well they get along! They have spent hours in the bathroom interacting with each other. I think if anyone can get through to her it's your daughter. Nora, tell them how you shared that Cookie Cat ice cream together she loved it!"</p><p>"You shared Cookie Cat with her?" Dad smiled star eyed. "She did." Aunt Pearl beamed. "The same way you used to do when she was a little girl."</p><p>"So Dad, how's Mom doing at home? I'm guessing she couldn't come because she's working."</p><p>"Rosebud that's fantastic!" Dad exclaimed, clearly not seeing I was skirting the subject. "Looks like you've inherited the old Universe Charm after all. I'm so proud of you, making a new friend."</p><p>"Except I'm not!" I banged my fist on the table, startling everyone into silence. "I messed everything up."</p><p>Everyone was taken aback and it was Amethyst who came to my support. "Hey. Sprout." She placed her hands on my fist. "You didn't know. You see me eat all the time so how could you have figured eating doesn't come natural to Gems? It was an honest 'oops'."</p><p>"An honest oops that costed me her trust."</p><p>"Nora. You don't even know that."</p><p>"Then why hasn't she spoken to me since? Why won't she answer the door when I knock?"</p><p>"Whoa wait a second? What's going on?" Dad asked urgently. "Nora, what happened?"</p><p>Amethyst explained to him because I was too upset. "A few hours after eating  ice cream that Stormy-eyed Pearl woke us up in the middle of the night groaning like she had a bad stomachache." She rubbed my shoulder in understanding.</p><p>"She did, except she didn't have a stomach to ache. She didn't understand she needed to digest the food she ate, so I explained through the door that she needed to shape-shift a human digestive system to make it stop hurting."  She laughed. "Good thing she knew what the toilet was for, ay Nora Beans?"</p><p>"It's not funny." I growled, hearing suppressed chuckles from everyone else. " I didn't even think  she would need to voluntarily digest her food, else I never would have given he ice cream . She trusted me and I hurt her, and if she's anything like me,  she'll be wary and think twice of trusting me again." I sighed heavily and put my dishes away. "Thanks for breakfast Dad, I think I'm gonna take a walk on the beach."</p><p>With Hanami in my pocket I walked barefooted down the beach, picking up seashells as I went along and tossing rocks into the surf. What am I going to do? I apologized to her soon after she was comfortable, but I still felt she was avoiding me.<em> I</em> <em>only wanted to help.</em></p><p>"Hey Rosebud." Dad approached me as I looked out at the ocean. "Hey." I muttered, sticking my hands in my pockets. He stood next to me, watching the waves curl on the beach and the distant glimmer on the ocean. "Come with me." He said with a comforting hand on my back. "There's something I wanna show you." </p><p>He led me back to the Temple, turning left at the beach house to the side of the sheer cliff rising from the rocks. Part of the Obsidian statue's hair lay buried in the sands, moss-ridden, weathered by winds and time. It must have broken off the statue from erosion or a sudden earthquake. "What am I looking at?" I scanned every inch of the cliff face, searching for something unique or unseen secret.</p><p>"It's nothing up there Sunshine." Dad smiled. "It's here." He walked to and slapped a hand on the fallen piece of statue. "Right here." </p><p>"What's so important about a fallen piece of rock?" I asked, widening my eyes. "Is there a secret entrance to the Temple underneath?" "Nope." Dad answered. "This is the very spot where I first met your mother."</p><p>"Oh." I said looking over the fallen chunk of stone. "I didn't know that." In fact I don't think I ever heard the story of how my parents met. I always assumed it was on a cute date or something like that.</p><p>"It wasn't a date." Dad chuckled. "I wanted to get to know her and impress her by my 'funky flow'. I failed. Epically.  When I tried again a tremor caused by a corrupted gem caused this very piece of statue to fall. I pushed her out of the way before it could crush her."<br/><br/></p><p>"How romantic." I said star-eyed. "You saved her life." </p><p>"I did." He chuckled. "But I trapped us in a bubble and we spent the whole day trying to figure out how to break it. Almost ended up drowning at the bottom of the ocean. Just our luck I managed to pop the bubble when we were several feet underwater and the Gem monster was about to eat us! We managed to breach the surface right on time, and I poofed the Gem. She owns an art gallery in Beach City now, it's amazing how things turn out."</p><p>Dad turned to me. "I made a slip-up that day, I saved her life but I also accidentally trapped her and put us in danger. Yet our friendship was sealed from that point on. From that crazy mishap that friendship grew into love, and it eventually led to having you! Don't worry about the minor 'oops', Rosebud, if she's worth your friendship she'll stand by you. And who knows.." He cocked a brow at me.</p><p>"Dad, I only just met the Gem. I don't even know her name!"</p><p>"I'm just saying!" He chuckled. "Seriously, don't sweat any of it. You are doing an amazing job and I'm so proud of you. You've always been so caring and amazing."</p><p>                                                                                .......</p><p>Later that day, I sat on the balcony strumming my guitar while watching Dad and the Gems on the beach play an epic game of Dad Tag (Steven Tag for anyone who's not me) They were at level 1, chasing each other like hyperactive puppies, shifting into the child form of Dad when they were tagged. When everyone was 'Dad' shaped, the level would go up and their forms became older at each round. Only my father remained his age.</p><p>He asked if I wanted to play with him but I declined for two reasons. One: I couldn't shape-shift. Two: I was too old to play such childish games! Besides, I was having enough fun watching the chase from above. I'll have to admit, it's kinda funny watching a 45 year old man chase around four child versions of himself. Aunt Bismuth looked exceptionally hilarious.</p><p>I lay back in the porch chair, listening to the waves and the breath through my lungs.<br/>"Dad. I've done nothing that's worth your pride. I don't understand what you see in me." I strummed my guitar, channeling the music through my voice and fingertips.</p><p>
  <em>If I could begin to be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Half of what you think of me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I could do about anything</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I could even learn how to love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I see the way you act</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wondering when I'm coming back</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I could do about anything</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I could even learn how to love like you</em>
</p><p>I watched  him and the Gems on the beach. He tackled Garnet with a mischievous  grin, causing her to shape shift before Amethyst and Pearl pounced him, sending him tumbling onto the sand with a joyous laugh. That was the same laugh I remembered as a child when I 'attacked' him in a tickle war and when he'd let me  climb on his belly while we pretended to be lions. I'd always be his cub.</p><p>Through everything he never lost that sense of hope, that optimism to see the good in everyone he met and to bring that out in other people. I could never connect to anyone that way, not only was it challenging for me to understand others, I couldn't trust people who have hurt me. Not after being teased and ostracized for my differences. If Dad had gone through the constant bullying I went through my whole life, he wouldn't be so idealistic.</p><p>
  <em>I always thought I might be bad</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now I'm sure that it's true</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'cause I think you're so good</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I'm nothing like you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Look at you go</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I just adore you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wish that I knew</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What makes you think I'm so special</em>
</p><p>I  leaned against the railing, breathing in the salty ocean air and letting the breeze waft through my thick brown hair. There must be a way I could truly be worthy of his pride, in a way that's my own. If only I could figure how.</p><p>
  <em>If I could begin to do</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Something that does right by you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I would do about anything</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I would even learn how to love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I see the way you look</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Shaken by how long it took</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I could do about anything</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I could even learn how to love like you</em>
</p><p><em>Love like you, Love me like you</em><br/><br/>The wood creaked as I heard someone move on the balcony behind me.  Grandpa must be home from work, I hope he liked my song.<br/><br/>"You have a beautiful voice."</p><p>I turned my head startled to find the Tahitian Pearl watching me from the bench ."Oh my stars you're out!" My brain zipped all over the place trying to figure out what to do and what to say. "How long have you been standing there?"</p><p>"Since you started  singing." She responded softly.  "I followed your voice when I knew they were outside. I wanted to see you again."</p><p>My pupils enlarged into stars. "You did?"</p><p>She nodded. "I started to worry when you didn't visit me. I'm not in pain anymore." "I thought you were mad at me." I said, heart racing. <em>She left the freaking bathroom to see me! </em>"I'm sorry about the whole ice cream thing. I totally forgot Gems don't have a  digestive system, I'm used to Amethyst eating and I thought it came naturally to you guys."</p><p>"It's all right." The black Pearl smiled in forgiveness. "It's wasn't all terrible once I knew what is was. Now I know what to expect." She wriggled her fingers the same way I do when I'm nervous. "I was actually nibbling some snacks from the downstairs before, just to get used to it." She looked down at the Gem's on the beach. " You're lucky to have a family that loves you. You should join them."</p><p>"I'm good." I replied, too eager to see her out. "If I was down there you'd be alone up here." </p><p>"I'm not alone anymore." </p><p>I was looking at the beach when I spoke again. "Yeah but you will be if I go down there. Unless you want to talk to  Grandpa, he should be coming home soon. He's a really friendly guy I think you'll  like him. Hey? Where'd you go?" When I turned my head she was gone. Leaving me speechless.</p><p>On the beach I made a sharp whistle. "Hey impostors!" I declared a challenge.  They turned their heads at me. "You guys may be able to shape-shift into Dad, but I'm already half of him! See if you can catch me!!!"</p><p>"You're on!" Amethyst-shaped-as-adult-Dad grinned. The chase began anew as I pelted around the beach playfully dodging the hands of my pursuers. "HAA HAAA!'" I taunted playfully. " Can't catch meeee!!! Is that the best you can do!!?"</p><p>I was tagged my a massive hand.</p><p>"Gotcha!" Dad grinned devilishly. "You can't escape the Power of Steven Tag!"  "Which is why I'm always prepared." I smirked, wearing Dad's shirt and jacket from when when he was a teenager . I couldn't shape-shift but I could improvise.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I've always wanted Love Like You to be in the story, especially when it wasn't sung by anyone in the series. It took me a while to figure who would sing it but when I thought of Nora's relationship with her father, it became obvious. More is to come.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Selene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora gives the Black Pearl a new name.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I woke up in the the middle of the night from the sound of footsteps passing my door. They creaked down the stairs, treading carefully as to not wake anyone else (They failed. At least with me.) At first I thought it was Amethyst looking for a midnight snack because I heard the refrigerator open, apparently Aunt Pearl thought the same, because her footsteps went down the stairs into the kitchen.</p><p>"Eating at this late hour again Amethyst?" She shrugged. She suddenly gasped, causing the other figure to scrabble away.</p><p>"I'm sorry." The black Pearl said hushed. "I shouldn't have left the bathroom I'll go back-"</p><p>"No." My Aunt stopped her. "No. You don't have to do that. " She paused. "What are you doing with that ice cream?"</p><p>"I was going to share it with Nora." the other Pearl answered. "We always split it in half and she tells me different things about this planet."</p><p>"It's a little late to be eating ice cream," My aunt replied in the kindest voice. "and Nora is asleep. Humans need to sleep to regain their energy for the next day. She'll be awake in the morning." "Oh." I heard the disappointment in her voice. "I apologize. I didn't mean to bother anyone." "It's okay." Aunt Pearl said .</p><p>It's weird hearing the two of them talk. All Pearls had the same voice, but each had a unique pitch, tone, or inflection making it easy to tell them apart. Same with every Gem type. I recognized each of them. In fact if you put me in a room blindfolded with a Quartz, Jasper, Ruby, Peridot, Zircon, or Lapis Lazuli I could recognize off the bat which Gem type they were if they spoke to me.</p><p>"You are not a prisoner here." My Aunt said. "If you want to leave and start a new life, you can. There's a school in the city not far from here that can teach you how to live on Earth. I've been a teacher there for thirty years, and if you want I can enroll you. You'll be with other Gems that are in your shoes. Would you like that?</p><p>"I would." The black Pearl answered graciously. "But not now." She paused and took a deep breath. "I can't live in happy freedom knowing other Gems are suffering out there. I was lucky, I escaped, but there are others....." She started to rasp as though she had difficulty breathing. "I'm sorry I can't..... I can't say anymore." She sighed. "I really want to tell you but I can't. You're a Pearl like me, you understand what I mean."</p><p>"I know exactly what you mean." My Aunt's voice was full of pain and regret. "And I understand better than anyone."</p><p>"That's a relief." The other Pearl sighed. "What I can tell you is that Nora will be their biggest target once they they find out she exists. She's Pink Diamond's granddaughter."</p><p>"She is." My aunt said tense. "If anyone is out to hurt her, we will protect her with everything we posses." "I hope so." the Black Pearl said severely. "Because if they find her, they'll kill her."</p><p>A chill raced down my spine and I curled tightly into my blanket.</p><p>"Why are they after her?" Aunt Pearl said angrily. "Is it because of something her grandmother did? Did she hurt <em>another </em>Gem who now wants revenge on her family?"</p><p>What in the world was she talking about? My grandmother never hurt anyone! I knew she made decisions that had negative consequences for the people she loved, like faking her death and keeping it secret from everybody except her Pearl or not telling the Crystal Gems she would die giving birth to Dad, but harming other Gems? That didn't sound like her at all.</p><p>Unless she meant literally when she fought Homeworld during the war. Ugh, I'm not going back to sleep again anytime soon.</p><p>"No. It's not because of anything Pink Diamond ever did, it's what Nora is going to do." My entire focus was on her. "She's going to end what they established. A Sapphire foretold it to my old master and word got out across the planet. Both sides know who she is, and luckily I'm on the side that wants her to succeed."</p><p>"That's another reason why I'm staying; I want to protect her. Nora explained to me the circumstance of why she's with you. I know those Gems. Aragonite and Gypsum are highly trained and highly skilled hunters. They were after me, they're the ones who shot down my ship. The girl was foolish enough to confront them on her own, but I'm glad she did. I owe her my life."</p><p>The black Pearl clenched her fist. "Even if she wasn't the one spoken of in prophecy, I would still stand to protect her. She has been nothing but kind to me. Because of her I no longer feel trapped, I'm no longer afraid. Because of her, I am not alone anymore."</p><p>She breathed again. "She is the sweetest soul I've ever met. Even though I've known her for only a short time, I would give my life for her.<br/>                                                                                            ....</p><p>I heard Aunt Pearl come into my room soon after that. She sat at my bedside, lovingly stroking my head. "You never cease to amaze me." She murmured. "We will all keep you safe, I promise you. Nothing is going to happen on our watch." She stroked the side of my face, tucking a a ringlet of hair behind my ear. "Sweet dreams, little Rose. Your family is here for you."</p><p>After she left, I stirred from my bed, pulling my robe over me and walking onto the beach. I saw the black Pearl gazing out longingly at the blanket of stars over the ocean. The hush of the waves the only sound.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be asleep?"</p><p>I yawned. "I should, but I heard noise and I saw you from my window." I stood next to her completely mesmerized. Her silver skin was illuminated by the moonlight, making her appear ethereal. I've never seen a Gem so beautiful like her before. It was a good thing it was dark because I felt the flush on my cheeks and quickly stepped away, hoping she didn't have night vision.</p><p>"Beautiful night out." I watched the night sky. " It's so nice you can see the stars out here. You used to not be able to because of light pollution, but ever since we switched our main energy source to Gem-made power cores, human lights don't suppress the starlight anymore." I fidgeted my fingers. "Could you see the stars where you're from?"</p><p>"Yes." The black Pearl answered quietly. "But they are very different." She wrapped her arms around her shoulders as though she were shivering. "I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind. The past still hurts."</p><p>"I understand." I nodded. "If you ever want to, I'm right here to listen." She gave me a genuine smile.  "Thank you." I saw a darker tint of silver on her cheeks.</p><p>"No problem." I murmured. "Hey I've been thinking..." I bounced on my heels. "Now that you're on Earth, I thought you'd like having a new name."</p><p>"A new name?" She asked puzzled.</p><p>"Yeah. Something that'll set you apart from every other Pearl on this planet."</p><p>"I never thought of myself as an individual deserving of a name." She smiled. "But I would love it if you gave me one."</p><p>"Really?" I cocked my head, stepping on my other foot to keep it from  tapping. "That's nice, I was actually thinking of a few, I'll let you pick which one you like." I thought of the moon shining down on her. "There's Luna, because I first saw you under the light of the moon, Athena, because of your grey eyes, Freya, because you're a warrior. And Selene, because of the first reason."</p><p>The black Pearl picked a choice right off the bat. "I think Selene is a beautiful name."</p><p>"You sure?"  I asked. "I wanna make sure you pick one your happy with."</p><p>"I'm happy with that one." She smirked with closed eyes. "Okey dokes!" I giggled happily. "Selene it is! I think it really fits you."</p><p>"Thank you." The Pearl now named Selene smiled. "Nora, I think I'm done hiding in the bathroom. Would you be okay if I stayed with you from now on? Your Pearl said the guest room can hold two people and I do not take up space."</p><p>"Of course!" I said excited. "I'd love to have a roommate! I'll set up the extra bed for you tomorrow.  I know Gems don't need to sleep but you should have a place to lay down and relax."</p><p>"Oh don't worry." Selene said. "I can always relax in your bathroom."</p><p>"Ehhhh I actually need to use the bathroom for personal things." I quickly said. "You can stay on the couch for now. If you don't mind."</p><p>"Of course I don't mind, as long as I get to stay with you."</p><p><em>Oh my stars I have a new friend!  </em>I thought overjoyed. Selene and I returned to the beach house, happy with ourselves and each other that the gap between us was finally closed. As we walked up the patio  I noticed a familiar shadow watching us on the balcony. A tall  Gem with  knowing glint in her three eyes and a concealed smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chalcedony and the Castle of the Winds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora and Selene break the rules to investigate an ancient Gem base in the Andes, where they meet a curious new Gem</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"I. Hate. Confinement!" I fumed at nobody in particular. "Seriously. Why did they think it was a good idea go off hunting for Remnant Gems on a nice sunny day? Couldn't they wait when it was raining? It's not as if they're going to find those two anyway, they haven't been lucky this whole time."  I shrugged looking out the balcony, where the beauty of the outdoors lay teasing me, before marching to my bed and crashing defeated on my pillow.</p><p>"Can't even go on the beach. If they were that scared they'd hunt me down why didn't they just stay here? Aragonite and Gypsum could come crashing through the front door and shoot me dead at any given time."</p><p>"Which is why I stayed behind to watch." Selene looked over me with a curious look. "Isn't it too early to go to bed."</p><p>"No because there is nothing to do!"</p><p>"But there are plenty of things to do in this house." Selene ran off the many things that could keep me occupied. Except I've done all of them, I've even finished the second <em>Astra and the Power Stones</em> book. Couldn't even go to the bookstore and get the third.</p><p>"I almost wish those goons would show up all ready so my aunts can kick their butts and get it over with." "You do not." Selene replied severely. "That's the last thing any of us want. Nora they are a serious threat."</p><p>"My boredom's a serious threat."</p><p>I got a face-full of pillow from that remark. "Selene!" I sprung up shrieking. "Did you just smack me in the face with a pillow!?"  "I did." She giggled before whacking me again. "What are you gonna do about it." I took the pillow beneath me and struck back. "Take that!" We engaged  in a minor pillow fight that left us in giggling fits at the end.</p><p>"Still bored Nora?" Selene grinned. "Not anymore." I laughed. "I just had a pillow fight. I'm sixteen! The last time that happened was when Kimchi slept over my house before Aunt Pearl and Aunt Bismuths wedding."</p><p>I lay my head against the wall. "I can't believe that was seven years ago. Time moves fast for us humans. It must be really different for you guys, you live for thousands of years. How does the passage of time feel for you Selene?" Selene sat on the bed next to me. "Very slowly." she said. "We really don't take notice of time passing unless we are among organic lifeforms who are born, live, and die while we stand still."</p><p>"Humans must be like mayflies to you."</p><p>"What are mayflies?"</p><p>"Insects with extremely short lifespans." I said. "Can I ask you something Selene?" "Sure, what is it?"</p><p>"How old are you?"</p><p>Selene blinked, but answered without struggle. "I'm 4,000 years old." "No kidding." I said amazed. "That's incredible." Selene chuckled,  a bubbly sound that always put me in good spirits. "That's not very old among Gems."</p><p>"It is to us." I remarked. "Wow 4000 years, you would've seen the rise of human civilization if you were born on Earth, but Pearls were created at the Reef in Alpha Centauri, before it was destroyed by an underwater earthquake."</p><p>"You're correct." Selene said blissful. "You know a lot about our kind, young human." "Thanks." I grinned. "I've lived most of my life with them, and I read a lot." I looked at the window. "I've always been fascinated by everything Gem related. History, architecture , technology, weaponry, Gem types, you name it.  It used to be the only thing I ever talked about."</p><p>I chuckled reminiscing. " I was obsessed. Part of me still is, and it's always been an easy way for people to connect with me. I can still identify what Era a building was made just from the style, and list off every variation of Quartz. I can tell you the chronology of the Rebellion from beginning to end, pinpointing every single battle if you asked me."</p><p>"You are a wellspring of knowledge." Selene complimented. I knew it was a a compliment because she never joked or was sarcastic with me. It was very easy to become her friend (once the whole 'hiding in the bathroom' scenario was over with.) "The other humans must beg you for your intel."</p><p>"I wish." I shrugged. "Most humans don't want to hear about a single topic for a whole conversation, and they're not interested enough to ask. In fact some think I'm weird for it."</p><p>"You're joking." Selene's eyes widened in disbelief. I shook my head sadly. "Kids teased me in school for my knowledge of Gemkind. When I was younger they would call me an alien just because I would never stop talking about it, and I did things differently from them and I also couldn't communicate as well. Having an extraterrestrial heritage didn't help things either. In third grade  none of them would let me sit with them at the lunch table telling me. 'No aliens allowed', despite me being human. In fifth grade they avoided me like a pariah because according to them I'd give them an alien brain disease if I got too close."</p><p>Now <em>that </em>was a bad year for me.  Without exaggeration it was possibly the worst year of my life.</p><p>"I never knew humans could be so cruel." Selene said angrily. "They should have adored you for your incredible wisdom, why on Earth would they shun you?"</p><p>"That's how humans are sometimes." I shook my head. " They single out who's different from them and keep them away. Not all, but most. It's one of the many reasons I like being around Gems, they just see you as a human being . They wouldn't know you are different from other humans unless you told them, and when you do, they still treat you as a person. Some times I feel like there's more humanity in Gems than my own kind.</p><p>Soon after that conversation Selene called me over when I had gotten out of the bathroom. She was sitting on the couch downstairs, tinkering on what appeared to be a communication module. When I asked her if that's what is was she nodded. "I need to regain contact with.." She covered her mouth and I saw her throat constrict. "Gems I've left behind."</p><p>"You mean rebels?" She nodded silently. "Are they the ones fighting the Remnant? What is the Remnant anyway?" Selene gave me a painful look, she tried to speak but her breath stifled as her throat clenched. <em>What is going on with her?</em> "You don't have to answer!" I rapidly waved my arms afraid she would suffocate. "I'm sorry. I won't ask again." She took several gaping breaths as whatever force was clenched around her throat released its grip. "It isn't your fault." She placed her hand on mine. "I need to find a way to tell you without speaking....and I think I know how." She went upstairs and brought back a large book titled <em>Atlas of Earth Under Gemkind. </em>It was one of my favorite books to read, it had pictures and colorful descriptions of all the Gem bases on Earth.</p><p>Selene flipped the pages to an image of a prominent citadel located in the Andes. <em>The Castle of the Winds. "</em>This was once the base of operations for my enemies' leader. Every Era 1 base has illuminated murals telling the history of its occupants. I think if I show you, you'll begin to understand exactly what your family is up against."</p><p>"Sounds like a great idea." I said excited. "I've never been to a Gem ruin before. We'll tell my aunts when they come back, maybe they'll take me with them."</p><p>"Actually." She murmured. "I was thinking of bringing you there myself, quickly, and be back before the Crystal Gems return."</p><p>"But we're not supposed to go outside the beach house." I gaped wide eyed before grinning rebelliously. "We should do it."</p><p>Selene's face tightened. "No, forget I even mentioned it!"</p><p>"Aww come on!" I begged. "You're a rebel! Breaking the rules is like, your whole shtick!"</p><p>"Nora I don't want to get you in trouble." Selene resisted. "If your aunts discovered we went to an ancient Gem citadel they'll be furious."</p><p>"But they won't find out. Like you said, we'll be back before they get home." I begged her with sweet puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeaaaaaaseee?"</p><p>        </p><p>
  <b>(She makes the exact same face. Definitely her father's daughter.)</b>
</p><p>Selene pinched her brows. "Fine, but we will go and return quick. Get yourself ready."</p><p>I pumped my fists in the air. "Yesssssss. I'll layer up and bring my notebook! This is gonna be so exciting!"</p><p>As I prepared for our sneak out  Selene stood in the hallway, furrowing her brows with her arms crossed behind her back. "We'll go quickly and and come back. See what we need to see and leave. This is the only way I know to skirt around this, and if it works she'll know what I cannot tell her." She kicked her feet. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?"</p><p>                                                                                    .....</p><p>We stood on the warp pad for a few minuets so I could acclimate to the sudden change in altitude. Although I came prepared, wearing an oxygen mask connected to a small capsule in my dragonscale backpack and bringing tons of water, it was still a little disorienting. "I'll be fine." I reassured Selene. "Humans adapt quickly to change." Selene nodded. The castle stood on a high plateau nestled between two mountains, the sky a pristine blue and the sun blazing down on us. I wore three layers of jackets, hiking boots, a beanie hat, and my sensory goggles to blot out the sun. I was ready and gearing to go.</p><p>"Come along." Selene led me across the walkway, telling me to look forward at the Castle unless I was okay with seeing the sheer drop on either side. "It looks like a crown of ice." I gaped wide eyed at the nearing castle. A sharp gust blew when we entered the castle, the closing doors decreased the sunlight but the castle atrium was illuminated on the inside.</p><p>My jaw dropped and I removed my goggles, staring like a fish at the ceiling and walls. Glowing prismatic shapes covered ever inch of the atrium, making the place look like something out of a dreamscape. My hyperattentive brain and eyes caught Gem glyphs etched within the shapes, subtle enough they'd be unnoticed at a passing glance.</p><p>"Nora stay with me here." Selene tapped my shoulder.</p><p>"This is AMAZING!" I squealed starry eyed. "Look at the walls! See the Gem writings in the prisms! Era 1 by the looks of it, you can tell because they're curvy! I can read them! I could probably read everything in this entire room! Look the shapes this is so beautiful, and this is only the front atrium!"</p><p>My overexcited voice echoed off the walls. Foot tapping rapidly I suppressed the impulse to bounce on my heels. "We're actually here! I can't wait to see what the rest of the castle looks like! Thank you so much for taking me Selene. You're the best!"</p><p>"Easy. Don't use all your oxygen." Selene chuckled with another genuinely blissful smile. She was impressed by the prismatic walls but not to the extent I was. I think she was happy just seeing me happy. "We're here to see the mural remember, we need to be back at the Temple before your Aunts return, but do not worry. We'll se enough of this place before we leave."</p><p>"I know. I know." I gasped catching my breath. "I'm just so excited to be here." "I know you are." Selene smiled. She walked to the data post in the center of the room and touched her palm on its surface. Her eyes fizzed like tv static when she uploaded the information into her mind. Once that was done she projected a holographic map of the castle. It was set up like a diamond, the five points being different chambers and the central one being the main atrium. "That's where the mural should be." Selene pointed. "Let's go." I nodded, propping my backpack feeling like a real explorer.</p><p>The central chamber was closed by a massive vaulted door with a rectangular symbol resembling a gemstone. It was shut solid. "Drat, it won't budge!" Selene gritted her teeth after shooting it with her arm cannon several times. "Maybe there's another way to open it, like a mechanism."  I caught sight of a panel on the wall with the Diamond Authority symbol. "Look! Maybe this's it!"</p><p>"Be careful with that." Selene warned. "We don't know what it does." I nodded, instinctively knowing the pattern to touch :Top. Left. Right. Down. Top .  A torrent of gust knocked me off my feet, blasting the door as it one of the four symbols started to  glow.</p><p>"Nora I told you to be careful!" Selene ran over and helped me up. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." I rubbed my hip. <em>So that's why it's called the Castle of the Winds.</em></p><p><em>"</em>Selene, I think we need to activate all the panels to open the vault."  I pointed to the wind tunnel aimed on the glowing symbol. "See how the others aren't glowing? I think those points on the map are the other panels."</p><p>"How can you be so sure?" </p><p>"I'm sure." I replied confidently. " Trust me, I've played enough<em> Legendary SwordQuest</em> games to know." "This isn't a video game Nora." Selene shook her head. "Maybe we should call it quits and head home. Nothing in this castle is worth putting ourselves in danger."</p><p>"Then you will never find out the mystery behind the vault."</p><p>We jolted our heads, searching the walls with our eyes. "Who's there!" Selene aimed her weapon at her surroundings and I drew my mother's sword from it's sheath.</p><p>"It's me." she replied. "Ya know that's really not going to help ya guys out, since I'm not even in this room."</p><p>"Who are you?" Selene demanded.</p><p>"I think the question is who are you?" the voice remarked humorously. "What brings a Pearl and a human to a mysterious place like this? Could it be that you seek the grand treasure hidden for thousands of years behind the vault!?"</p><p>"There's treasure in the castle?" I blinked.</p><p>"Beats me." The voice remarked. "But the human's got it right. You need to activate all four panels to open the door. "So how 'bout you make your way to the second panel in the right chamber and I'll explain more."</p><p>"Or we can leave." Selene narrowed her eyes in suspicion.</p><p>"NO DON'T!" The voice suddenly shouted, making me cover my ears. "Please?" She begged. "Don't leave. I'm very lonely here and if you find me I can help you. I swear it on the Matriarchs. "</p><p>"You promise not to hurt us?" I said. " Of course! Why would I hurt a human or a Pearl ? Now please, get over here. Take the door on your left and head straight."</p><p>I nodded.  Selene shrugged her shoulders. "Stay close to me Nora, and don't wander away! I've no idea who this voice is or if they really mean us no harm." She clicked her arm cannon ready. "There's no telling what kind of security system is programmed into this place either." "You sound like my Aunt Pearl." I cocked my brow at her.  "Of course I do. We're the same Gem type."</p><p>We followed the voices direction and entered what used to be the armory. Any cool weapons it might have housed were long turned to rust and a storage room connected to the right. " Tread carefully." Selene warned. "There may be booby traps."</p><p>"Oh there are." The voice added. "But don't worry I already sprung 'em."</p><p>We turned our heads searching for the voice's identity when I found her. "Selene look!" A  honey colored Gem franticly waved us over from a small nook in the wall . "Hey! over here!" We raced over to her. "Boy am I glad to see you! I thought I'd be stuck here forever!" <em>She lied when she said she was alone</em>. I realized seeing two gemstones on her face and hand.</p><p>The Gem was a fusion composed of a Fire Opal and a Jade, wearing a honey yellow leather jacket, a beige shirt, sturdy brown boots , beige jodhpurs, and a hat straight out of an <em>Indiana Joan</em> movie. In fact, if Indiana Joan was a Gem this is what she would look like. She was as tall as I am, with a short green ponytail and and bell shaped body ( part of the Jade's figure) Her head was a perfect circle, the Fire Opal's stone glimmered beautifully on her forehead.</p><p>" See I told you we could trust them. They didn't seem the type to ditch us. "The fusion said in relief before addressing us. "Wait! Don't get any closer!" She stretched out her hands. "Take another snap and you'll smack right into the trap."</p><p>"What trap?" Selene asked.</p><p>"The booby trap of course. Meant to trap boobies like me." She chuckled. "Now it may look like I'm just putzing around in this little cranny in the wall but believe me I'm stuck. I went to activate this here panel." She slapped it with her hand. "When I realized 'wait a dang second I don't know the code!' but it was too late. The moment I stepped over this threshold." She picked up a rock and threw it at us.</p><p>"Hey watch it!" Selene ducked out of the way before the rock hit her.</p><p>"Hmm not that kind of trap." the Gem rubbed her chin. "I gotta do this.." She stretched her hand out and recoiled from bright yellow flash.</p><p>"A destabilizing shield." Selene covered her mouth.</p><p>"Shocking right?" the other Gem grimaced. "No way a Gem could pass through that without getting poofed."</p><p>"But a human could." I reached my arm through the forcefield, creating an arch she could escape. "Hurry. Get out." I chattered my teeth. "Don't like it. Too staticky. AH!!" I vaulted away wagging my hands to get rid of the sensation. "Nora are you okay?" Selene tried to comfort me, but she was on the other side of the destabilizing field with the now freed fusion. "Yeah." I nodded, pressing the panel in the correct order.  We heard the wind blast through the main atrium and the forcefield deactivated.</p><p>"Two more to go." I grinned with a thumbs up. Selene complimented me on my intuitive thinking, but the fusion gem jumped and wrapped me in a tight hug. "You saved me! Thanks a million ya brave human I thought I was gonna be stuck in that corner until the end of time!" "Ah...." I struggled. "Please don't do that!"</p><p>"Sorry." She backed away with a sheepish grin. "Not a hugger eh?"</p><p>"Not with strangers."</p><p>"Then let me introduce myself so I'm not a stranger." The yellow fusion Gem tipped her hat. "Chalcedony, adventurer extraordinaire at your service!" She offered her hand. "And you are?" "Nora." I politely shook her hand. "My name's Nora." "Selene." the black Pearl introduced herself standing away. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you doing here?"</p><p>"The same reason you and your human are here." She grinned. "I wanna see what's in the vault. Legend tells of a priceless artifact hidden behind those doors, I want to take it and donate it to a museum." She winked. "In return for saving my bacon, I'll share some of the reward cash with you. How's that sound?"</p><p>"That's very generous." Selene replied. "But we aren't here for the treasure, whatever it is. We want to see the mural inside the main chamber." Chalcedony cocked her head. "Ah." She smiled "You're here for the real treasure, the ancient history  of Gemkind. See, I told you these ain't your everyday tourists, they come for knowledge. Well darling,  we should best sate their curiosity by escorting them through the castle. Great idea! I was thinking the exact same thing. Of course you were."</p><p>Selene and I looked at each other stupefied. "Well come on!" Chalcedony beckoned us. "The vault ain't gonna open itself!" We nodded and followed behind our new companion. "I think this Gem is cracked." Selene whispered in my ear. "No she's not, her gemstones are fine." "That's not what I mean." She twirled her finger around her head with a whistle. "Ah, I see."</p><p>The next panel was located on top of a high ledge in a small bare room, with no apparent way to reach it save for the spires jutting from the ceiling. "Any clues on how to reach that?" Selene scratched her hair. "Maybe I can get up there with a running jump." I suggested, resulting in a sharp nudge on my foot from Selene.</p><p>"Don't be silly humans can't jump that high!" Chalcedony laughed. "The human thinks she's a kangaroo, isn't she just precious?" "You know I can hear you." I grumbled. "I wasn't talking to you." Chalcedony remarked. "She thinks I'm talking to myself. What a strange girl."</p><p>Chalcedony stepped forward. "Luckily I've got ya covered" From her forehead gem she pulled out a Clawshot attached to a whip. She aimed it at the nearest downward spire and shot. The Clawshot gripped the structure, pulling her up with it. Once she was in range she shot her weapon at the the next spire and sprung herself across."Yahooo!"</p><p>I watched as she swung across the ceiling like a monkey. "Nora." Selene pulled me aside with a serious tone. " You need to keep your inborn powers to yourself. I don't trust this Gem enough for her to know who you are."</p><p>"You think she's one of the Remnant?" I asked worried.</p><p>"No." she shook her head. "But there's no telling how she'll react if she finds out your identity. She might be a hundred percent okay, or she might try to take advantage of you. I don't know." I saw the gentleness in her grey eyes. "I want you to be safe."</p><p>I wasn't angry at her at all. "I understand."</p><p>Chalcedony whistled at us from on top of the ledge. "I'm an idiot I forgot to ask! What was the order to activate this thing?"</p><p>"White! Yellow! Blue! Pink! White! I yelled at the top of my lungs. " Top! Left! Right! Down! Top!</p><p>"Got it!" Chalcedony thumbed up. She activated the panel and caused a rumbling beneath our feet. "Selene. I don't think that was the wind tunnel." Chalcedony frantically waved at us from the ledge. "Run! Run!" She swung across the spires just as a giant boulder appeared from the back wall and rolled down our direction from the slope rising from the ground.</p><p>"Ahh!" I screamed, running for my life alongside Selene. All of a sudden my feet swooped off the ground when the Pearl scooped me up in her arms and sprinted out the door. "Selene." I said awkwardly. "You know I have legs."</p><p>"You're welcome." she snarked, letting me down with a pout on her face.</p><p>"Uhhh yeah. Thanks for saving me from becoming a bloody pancake. You really didn't need to carry me. Not that I don't appreciate it at all. I feel bad I might've slowed you down."</p><p>"Don't feel bad." She brushed it off. "Your shoes were glowing. You would've activated the speed booster unconsciously if I didn't act." A darker tint cast on her cheeks. "That's why I picked you up."</p><p>"Umm. Okay."</p><p>"Ahh look out!!!" Chalcedony tumbled out the door just as the giant boulder blocked the entrance. It would have crushed us all if we didn't make it out in time. "Whoo! Adrenaline rush!" She pumped her fists. "The ceiling looks really nice from down here, you guys should try it."</p><p>"No thanks." Selene said, standing protectively close to me. "We should get going." "You're right!" I agreed excited. "We only have one panel left!"</p><p>"No. I mean we should go home."</p><p>I stared at her and disbelief and even Chalcedony scrambled onto her feet and gaped at her stunned. "What!?" I yelled. "Selene you're not serious."</p><p>"I am serious." Her eyes cut into me. "Nora we were almost crushed! There's no telling what other traps are hidden in this castle. It's not safe."</p><p>"So? We'll just be more careful." I pleaded. "Come on. We can't turn back after we've come this far. We just need one more panel activated and we'll see what we came here for. We're almost there" "Yeah!" Chalcedony agreed. "It's not the spirit of the adventurer to turn tail when the going gets tough."</p><p>"Don't encourage her!" She glared daggers at the other Gem. "This isn't a silly adventure game. You can laugh at the face of danger all you want but not her. She's human, if she gets hurt that's it. She can't retreat into a gemstone like us or heal herself at rejuvenating spring. A bad blow to her could very well end her life!" Selene looked at me in regret. "It was a mistake to bring you here. I'm sorry Nora, but we have to go. I can't risk your safety, you're too important to us."</p><p>"But if we leave I'll never know the truth." I said. Selene's eyes widened, she clasped her hands over her mouth. "I know it's dangerous." I continued. "but this may be the only chance we get. If you cannot tell me, you have to show me. You know this place was important thousands of years ago, but I don't. I need to find out if I am going to protect myself and my family. Please, let's see this to the end, I'll stay by you the whole time and I promise I won't do anything dangerous."</p><p>Selene stood speechless, her fingers quivering before she composed herself. "You're right." She said reluctantly. "This is the only way. I'm sorry." She put her hand on my shoulder. "Just stay close to me okay. Your aunts would shatter me in a million pieces if you came back with even a scratch."</p><p>The last panel lay on top a bottomless pit. At least that's what it looked like until Selene illuminated the floor with her gem like a flashlight, revealing a short bridge across over a bottomless pit. Chalcedony made her way across, treading carefully as not to slip and fall into the abyss. The entire castle rumbled when she activated the final panel, and we were ready to make a break for it and run fearing another trap was set. Luckily there was nothing.</p><p>I fidgeted my hands  excited when we returned to the main atrium, the vault was wide open. Chalcedony beckoned us in, telling us to stay close to each other and have our weapons ready just in case.</p><p>The Central Chamber was the biggest room in the castle, circular in shape with a domed ceiling many feet above our heads and a ring of pillars. The sunlight reflected off the mountains beamed into the room through a single oculus, shedding light on the murals surrounding us.</p><p>I was immediately drawn to the tall figure in front of me,  a pink Gem with a diamond on her belly. <em>Grandma.  </em>I felt tears in my eyes seeing her image here of all places.  She stood in profile, her outstretched hand over  a kneeling Gem bowing her head respectfully at the Diamond, grasping the hilt of a greatsword.</p><p>I heard Selene take a sharp breath.</p><p>"I know that feeling." Chalcedony observed. "Incredible isn't it?" She gazed at the mural mesmerized. "Don't think I need to tell you who that is. Can't believe she spent all these thousands of years among humans. Disguised as a Rose Quartz no less. Heh! Would've called it a fantastic tale if it wasn't the truth!"</p><p>"Who's the Gem kneeling at her feet?" I asked nervously, feeling the tense vibe coming off Selene.</p><p>"That, my inquisitive human, is Tanzanite."</p><p>Chalcedony's answer sent chills down my body. <em>That's the Gem out to kill us!?</em></p><p>"She was commander of Homeworld's forces during the Rebellion and the most fearsome warrior Gemkind has ever seen." She grinned seeing the shivers beneath my skin. "It's been said among surviving rebels that to see her in the battlefield was to see your own death."</p><p>"She sounds mighty terrifying." I gulped.</p><p>"You bet your butt she was." Chalcedony remarked. "Back on Homeworld I heard the coolest stories about her. She was brave, fearless, strong, and intensely loyal to her Diamond."</p><p>"Which one?" I asked. "Yellow or Blue?"</p><p>"Pink Diamond." Chalcedony answered to my shock.<br/>"No way!" I looked up amazed at the mural. <em>You were grandmother's soldier. </em>"Way!" Chalcedony chuckled. "I love this human's wide eyed intrigue, isn't she just the cutest? She certainly is darling, we really should consider keeping her as our assistant."</p><p>"Can you tell us about her?" Selene asked. Her face was stiff and her hands clenched into sharp fists. <em>Did she hurt you? </em>I wanted to ask but even I knew it was a bad time. Instead I did what Mom always does when I'm upset about something and I don't have a way to express it. I took her hand. It was her way of comforting me, letting me know she was there ,and it worked for my friend too. She unclenched her fist and firmly held my hand, rubbing her thumb over my palm in a silent thank you.</p><p>"Tanzanite served Pink Diamond while she oversaw her colony on Earth." Chalcedony explained. "She acted as her Captain of the Guard monitoring the work on the planet and defending the Gems from terrestrial threats. She actually started out as our Diamond's bodyguard back on Homeworld. Over the millennia she grew very attached to her charge, enough that Pink Diamond entrusted her to protect the growing Earth colony with her army. That's what you see here."</p><p> Chalcedony pointed to another mural depicting a battle scene against the Crystal Gems. Tanzanite stood at the frontlines, sword unsheathed as she commanded her soldiers to attack. "When the Rebellion began, the Diamonds appointed her as a commander of their army. She and her battalion won many battles, and her reputation of fear spread among the rebels. Until one day..."</p><p> She presented the next mural, a ravaged battlefield with Tanzanite standing off against Rose Quartz, their swords raised as fire ignited the skies. I couldn't tell if the scene was an embellishment or if the inferno truly raged. </p><p>"All Gemkind knows what happened here.  Tanzanite faced off against the Rebel leader among the burning trees. Nobody knows exactly what led to it all, some say Tanzanite was hunting Rose down, while others say Rose was protecting a human who stumbled into the Gem commander. Whatever the cause the two leaders engaged in a great duel. Tanzanite had everything to gain, if she cut down Rose Quartz then the Rebellion was over. The fight went on and Tanzanite was winning, but then it happened."</p><p>Chalcedony slid her finger down the right side of her face." Rose Quartz slashed Tanzanite right in the eye! Blinding her! As she lay crouched crying out in shock and pain Rose fled the scene hearing the commander's  soldiers come to her aid. You'd think the scar she would forever bear from that fight would be a mark of shame, but it wasn't. The Diamonds commended Tanzanite for her bravery and gave her a medal of Honor. Tanzanite's defeat proved to Homeworld they needed to a stronger plan to crush the rebels."</p><p>"After the war ended Tanzanite continued to command armies under the Diamonds as they conquered other worlds. She was a legendary figure to all of Homeworld, and a hero to many. Even most End-Era Gems know her name. Yet she still harbored an intense hatred for Rose Quartz, who had blinded her in battle and supposedly shattered her Diamond."</p><p>"I can only imagine how she felt hearing Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond were the same person." I said, numbed  by the whole story. </p><p>"Oh she took it pretty bad, from what I heard she was really messed up from that. Imagine the person you'd sworn to protect, the one who you watched over for centuries, and fought battles for, was the one that crippled you. Ho boy I would not wanna be in her shoes! But she took the ending of the Empire a lot worse. The armies were disbanded, there was nothing to fear, no one to fight. Her position no longer existed and she was now equal among the billions of Gems in existence. She had everything and now she had nothing. No army. No title. No purpose. She left Homeworld soon after The Gem Empire ceased and hasn't been seen since. Not even the Sapphires know where she is now."</p><p>Chalcedony glanced at us. "Sad story huh? Most people have the same look on your faces whenever they hear it. Yeah,  makes you realize the ending of the Empire wasn't a happy thing for everyone. I'm gonna go search  for artifacts,  feel free to look around but if you see a glowing idol, don't touch it, it'll probably trigger another boulder of doom."</p><p>With Chalcedony off exploring the chamber Selene and I stood with each other silent. Trying to process what we've just heard.<br/><br/>"Nora are you okay?" Selene asked in almost a whisper. I nodded. "It's a lot to take in. My Grandmother. Tanzanite. I really don't know what to think." I felt her hand on my back in comfort. "I never should have brought you here. I'm sorry." "No don't be." I wiped my eyes. "I'm glad you did. Now I know who she is."</p><p>We silently observed  the final mural of Tanzanite in her menacing gory, fully armored with a flowing cape and her massive greatsword. "She's out there, I hope she never finds we are on Earth. How would we stand a chance against her? Selene? What are we going to do?"</p><p>She didn't have an answer for me.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Chalcedony came racing back with a wild fear in her eyes. "We should skedaddle as soon as we can!"</p><p>"What did you find?" Selene asked urgently.</p><p>Chalcedony made a nervous laugh. "I may have discovered writing warning about a giant Guardian Mechanoid dormant in this very room. Heheheheheh the glyphs say it was meant to protect the castle from rebel attacks and I think we might have activated it by opening this vault." A violent tremor silenced her. Her irises shrunk into beads. "Oh dear."</p><p>We saw it in the back of the chamber, at first it looked like a mountain of ruin but then it started glowing, rising on its legs with a single eye. The Guardian Mechanoid was spiderlike in shape, glowing an ominous ivory as its roving eyes scanned us. It crawled towards us in a low humming.  A giant reticle blinked on us.</p><p>"Run!" We sprinted out of the way evading a lethal blast while Selene continuously hit it with her arm cannon to no avail, running for dear life toward the door. "Dammit the vault is closed!" I screamed. "We're trapped!"</p><p>"Get behind me!" Selene ordered, shielding me from the eye. "If I can get a clear shot I can damage its engine." She aimed the arm cannon at a spot at its eye. After  several shots she couldn't break through. </p><p>"Nora what are you doing!? Get back!!!!"</p><p>"I'm sorry Selene, but I have to try. It's the only way we have a chance." I breathed deeply, inhaling and exhaling, gradually building up the strength in my lungs. The ancient power coursed through my veins and with a final inhale I felt my entire rib cage expand past human capabilities. </p><p>The sound escaping my lungs was the roar of a feral beast. Or at least I thought it was at first. <em>Wait a minute that wasn't me!! </em></p><p>A momentous force crashed through the ceiling, landing on the robot and assailing it with an array of weapons.  I fell on my back stunned, barely aware of Selene carrying me again fleeting behind a pillar. It took me a moment to collect myself before  could peer out of my safety and see what happened. </p><p>"Holy guacamole!" Calcedony screamed. "Look at this thing!!" </p><p>The Guardian Mechanoid shook off its assailant, who rose on its two legs and growled a low ominous growl.  It was the biggest Gem I've ever seen! A towering  purple and blue behemoth with three pairs of arms and a wild teal mane, wearing  gold star sunglasses on its face and possessing  not one but two mouths!! One on it's humanoid face, gritting its teeth and another set of beastly jaws where its neck should be, parted in a menacing snarl revealing rows of savage fangs.  I've never seen anything like it!!!</p><p>"Giant Woman!!" I screamed in pure terror.</p><p> "Now THAT'S a big one!" Chalcedony exclaimed in amazement. "I never knew fusions could get that huge!"</p><p>"That thing is a fusion!?" Selene shrieked.</p><p>"Of course it's a fusion you silly Pearl!" Chalcedony said. "Can't you see the gemstones. One. Two. Three.  Four of 'em counting. Wow! They must have a very strong bond to keep together like that!"</p><p>"We can admire it later." I ordered. "Everybody quiet!!" We hid behind the stone pillars watching the colossal fusion confront the Guardian Mechanoid. It only took a few moments. The robot was no match for this monster of a fusion. With a spear she sliced off all eight of its legs rendering it immobile. The Mechanoid shrieked in an alarm swiveling it reticle but the fusion leapt on top of it, gripping it with all six of her arms and opened wide her glowing second maw.</p><p>I had to look away and cover my eyes from the intensity of the fire. </p><p>We hugged each other, silently terrified out of our wits. Thinking if we stay quiet she would lose interest and leave. Where did she even come from?</p><p>The Fusion uprooted our pillar from its foundation and tossed to the back of the chamber in a loud crash revealing our hiding place. We huddled together like rabbits, staring terrified and the mask-like face. A low growl rumbled from her hidden jaws and with her primary mouth she spoke in a low booming voice.</p><p>"<b><em>NORA ROSE UNIVERSE !"</em></b>.</p><p>I don't know what scared the living shiitakes out of me more: the fact that she spoke or the fact that she  called me by my full name. The three of us screamed in unison before Selene shot her in the face "Get away from her!"</p><p>  The fusion bellowed outraged. </p><p>"SELENE WHAT THE HECK!" I screamed while she took my hand and ran. "WHY'D YOU SHOOT HER IN THE FACE?" "What else was I supposed to do!?" She snapped. "Let her gobble you up!?</p><p>"Well great frickin' job cause you ticked her off!"</p><p>She darted behind the wall where Chalcedony hid.<em>" </em>Why does she know your name?" "Don't you see?" Chalcedony gaped. "She has chosen her as a sacrifice! We must offer the beast what it desires!" She lifted me in the air when the fusion spotted us and stomped angrily our direction.</p><p>"PUT ME DOWN!" I kicked her in the face and she dropped me on my rump.</p><p>"We are not sacrificing Nora!" Selene snapped outraged</p><p>"Yeah think of something else and hurry up!"</p><p>"I propose we fight fire with fire." Chalcedony declared, outstretching her hands to us. "Fuse with me sisters!"</p><p> "I never fused before." Selene backed away awkwardly. "And I only just met you." I declined.</p><p>"Course." Chalcedony muttered to herself. "Just our luck we're stuck with a Gem that's never fused and a human who is too shy. Well what do you suggest we do?"</p><p>"Run!!" I bellowed in command and fleeing with Selene running behind.</p><p>"That's actually not a bad idea." Chalcedony remarks before screaming and following my lead. The monstrous fusion chased after us, her massive footsteps tremor the floor nearly rattling us off our feet</p><p><b><em>"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" </em></b><br/><br/>With the vault now open we made a beeline  for the entrance, feeling the rumble of it's footsteps behind us.<br/><br/>"Selene  this is getting ridiculous! I'm slowing you down!!" "No way I'm putting you down! She's after you!!" Selene  carried me bridal style running as fast as her feet could go. The Fusion gained on us, and Selene tripped over a crack in the floor.  We stumbled and crashed against the wall, the massive Fusion looming over us before..</p><p>"Hey you eight-armed freak! Turn your ugly mug over here!!" A Clawshot struck the Fusion's eyes, and she twisted around with a hellish snarl. "Yeah that's right! Come over here and get a taste of a real snack!!" With a dramatic battle cry she shot her weapon at the Fusion again to taunt it. Only for the beast to grab it, slam it to the floor, and roar in her face.</p><p>"Oh dear." She froze in her spot with wide eyed terror.  The fusion turned around, her focus returned to me.</p><p>"Go Nora." Selene stood fearless, clicking her Arm cannon ready. "I'll buy you some time."</p><p>"Selene  I'm not leaving you!!"</p><p>"There's no other choice! GO!!!"</p><p>I turned and ran,  shots ringing behind me and the Fusion chasing me. What were we thinking trying to outrun her! She could catch us in a few bounds!</p><p><br/><em><b>"NORA ROSE DON'T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME."</b></em><br/> </p><p>I halted in my steps. <em>That's Aunt Pearls voice! Could it be!?</em></p><p>If it is, man I am soooo busted.</p><p>" All right! All right! That's it! You got me!" I screamed at the giant fusion. "Just stop chasing my friends! I'll go home with you!" The fusion responded with a low snarl from her second mouth. Looking me over a final time she reached down and grabbed me. What I saw on her finger confirmed it for me. <em>She's wearing Aunt Ruby's wedding ring.</em></p><p><em>"</em>Nora!" Selene screamed, running up and kicking off the wall , leaping at the giant multiarmed woman aiming her heated cannon between its eyes. Only to be snatched in midair by the upper right hand. <b><em>"ENOUGH."</em></b></p><p>I saw the glint of Aunt Pearl's wedding ring on the hand clenched around Selene's waist.</p><p>Selene twisted and struggled to free herself from the fusion's grip, begging her to let me go, but she ignored her, lifting me to her face. "I'm not afraid of you anymore." I looked her directly in the eyes. " I know who you are." Her lower mouth parted revealing rows of serrated fangs and her upper mouth twisted in a disapproving scowl.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <b>
    <em>YOUNG LADY YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE."</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aww Nora, can't catch a break can you? But that's what happens when you disobey your Crystal Gem aunts and get yourself in danger. </p><p>Fun fact:   Alexandrite's  grand appearance is based on the  scene in the Lion King when Mufasa saves Simba and Nala from the hyenas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Busted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Self explanatory here</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The giant fusion grasped us tightly in her hands as she stomped her way out the castle. Not tight  where she'd crush our bodies, but enough to send the message to not try an escape.  She made a low warning growl when Selene tried to summon her arm cannon. "It's okay, she's not gonna hurt us." I reassured me. She gave me a pitiful look and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. </p><p>"Don't be. It's my fault. I'm the one who pushed to come here." Turning back at the Castle I saw Chalcedony peer timidly from the entrance, making eye contact with me with her Clawshot at hand. I subtly shook my head.</p><p>My stomach lurched when she set us down on the warp pad.</p><p>"<b><em>GO HOME.</em></b>" Aunt Garnet's voice rumbled from her primary mouth.<em> "</em><b><em>NOW." </em></b>She saw me looking past her leg at the castle where Chalcedony watched and removed her visor, glaring at me with seven violet eyes. Selene gasped, immediately standing in front of me and I gulped.</p><p><em>That'll give me nightmares for the rest of the month. </em>"I'll go." I activated the warp pad.</p><p>I thought I was never gonna hear the end of it.</p><p>I wanted to shrink down and die hearing three of the Gems berate me about disobeying their orders and putting myself in danger. (Aunt Bismuth was visiting Lapis and Peridot in Gem City. Thank the stars, I doubt I could've handle her yelling at me too.)</p><p>"Bad enough you risked your own life." Aunt Pearl glowered. "You also put Selene in danger! Hasn't she been through enough?"</p><p>That hit a chord in me I didn't expect. "I'm sorry." I murmured tearfully.</p><p>"You should be." Aunt Garnet crossed her arms. "Nora, you deliberately disobeyed our orders and for that you will be punished. Now go to your room while we decide on what will be done." I drooped my head and was about to walk upstairs when Selene took my hand. "Wait." She addressed the Gems.</p><p>"If you're going to punish Nora for her disobedience, then punish me too." She clenched her other fist. "It was my idea to take her  to the castle so I could show her what I couldn't say. It was the only way I could skirt around my commands and reveal to her the nature of our enemy." She started crying. "This is all my fault, because I can't speak I had to risk our lives. I hate what I am! Even free on Earth I'm still bound by the nature of my kind!"</p><p>"Don't you dare blame yourself." Aunt Pearl said severely. I thought she was angry at her for taking the heat for me, but  Amethyst and Aunt Garnet stepped close to my Pearl Aunt and held her hands in reassurance. "Selene, this not your fault , don't even think it for a second. I understand how painful it is being unable to reveal things for people you care about. We're not angry about that at all.  You  had a great idea, you found away around it all so you could show Nora. I'm proud of you for that, we all are."</p><p>"But you should have waited for us to return, then we could all go together." Aunt Garnet said. "Even Nora."</p><p>"I understand, but please. Go easy on her."</p><p>"She's still in trouble." "Even if it might have been worth it." Garnet glanced at me. "Nora, can you show us what you saw in the castle?" "Show you?" I said confused before opening my mouth realizing what she meant. "Aunt Garnet I want to but-"</p><p>"It's all right." She answered. "You're in the Temple and you're with us.  We'll tell your father we asked, and he will understand."</p><p>I nodded with a sigh. Clearing my thoughts I raised my hand and projected from my memory the murals in the castle. Explaining with each one the story behind it. When I was done, the Gems all sat with me on the couch, with serious looks on their faces.</p><p>"Great, we have another Gem out to kill us because Rose mucked things up." Amethyst shrugged. "I thought we were done with this thirty years ago!"</p><p>"What the hell are you talking about?" I said with a queasy feeling in my stomach. "Grandma hurt other people besides Tanzanite?"</p><p>"Girl, you have no idea."</p><p>"Amethyst, she doesn't need to know this right now." Aunt Pearl darted in quickly.</p><p>"No, tell me."</p><p>"Nora this is not the time." Aunt Garnet insisted. "We'll wait until your father is here."</p><p>"My father won't  say a goddamned thing about her!" I slammed my fist on the table, rattling the coffee mugs.  "He'll tell you to keep quiet and say nothing. 'Nora doesn't need to know.' 'Nora's not ready to hear this.' 'Nora is human and has to have a normal human life.' Well guess what, I do need to know because she's my freaking grandmother  and <em>I do need to know </em>because  apparently there's a Gem out there who want's my head on a pike  because she betrayed her and he took away her status.</p><p>"Nora, he only wants to protect you." Garnet said.</p><p>"And look where that got me." I snapped. "He wants to protect me by keeping my family history in the dark and my inborn gift suppressed. I'm sick of it. If I have any chance of standing against Tanzanite I need to know these things, and I need to control the powers within me." I didn't realize my hands were glowing  in a pink aura until they looked down. I unclenched my fists and breathed through my nose out my mouth. The aura dissipated and I felt more relaxed.</p><p>"You've already learn to control them." Aunt Garnet smiled. "That was very well done Nora."</p><p>"Tell that to him." I remarked.</p><p>                                                                                                                                  ....<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Later that day I sat on the balcony holding Hanami, wanting to channel my millions of churning thoughts through my guitar, but my Aunts confiscated it as punishment. They also took away my video games and laptop. Thank the stars they considered my mental health ; I was still allowed to go out, but only to walk on the boardwalk with an escort, and I was barred from the amusement park and arcade until further notice.  So much for meeting Kimchi again, but I considered myself lucky.</p><p>Hanami clutched herself against me, watching unblinking at Cat Steven Jr. staring at her on the railing with the hunter's instinct in her eyes. "Be nice to her." I held Hanami against my chest. The cat turned her head and leapt onto the balcony at the sharp call of her name, strutting off disappointed to lay in her bed.</p><p>"Garnet really should keep them inside."  Aunt  Pearl remarked. She patted the balcony couch, gesturing me to sit next to her. I happily did, leaning against her shoulder as she stroked her hands through my hair. I loved it whenever she did that, it felt so comforting. (Mom and Aunt Blue did the same thing with me.)</p><p>"You have such beautiful hair Nora."</p><p>"Thank you." I closed my eyes, soothed by her hair-strokes. Next to only my parents Aunt Pearl  had the closest relationship with me. She was the first Gem to hold me in her arms when I was  born. She was reluctant at first, afraid of hurting such a defenseless creature and still pained by the memories of the last time she held a newborn baby, but after some coaxing from both my parents, I was with her. Dad said when he was born she held him with grief and resent from his mother's death, but with me it was instant love. With emotional tears, she swore to love and protect me for the rest of my life.</p><p>"How's Selene?"</p><p>"She's okay." My Aunt replied. "She's relaxing in your room drawing in her new sketchbook. It was so nice of you to get that for her."  She played with a curl of my hair in her fingers, I'd just come out of a shower and my hair always bounced into natural ringlets when it was wet. "She's gotten really close to you."</p><p>"I know." I said. "Sometimes in the literal sense. Just now I had to explain to her that she cannot be in the bathroom with me when I'm showering and well you know....going to the bathroom. I think I'm like a beacon to her in an unfamiliar world. She trusts me, and she seems to have adapted well living on Earth. Can I take her on the boardwalk, after I'm done being punished?"</p><p>"Of course." She answered. "Nora there's something I have to tell you, about her." I opened my eyes. "Is something wrong with Selene?" "No no." Aunt Pearl reassured. "It's just that earlier you were upset about not knowing  things about Ro- about your grandmother, and I think it's time to tell you one of those things."</p><p>I rose my head off her shoulder and looked at her fully attentive.</p><p>"There's a reason why Selene couldn't tell you about Tanzanite, why she can't tell what the  Remnant is or where she came from. It's a hard concept to think of, living in this Era, but Pearls were created specifically as servants. They were made to follow orders and serve their masters exclusively. They cannot disobey a direct order from their owner. Someone, Selene's original owner, must have ordered her  specifically not to speak about Tanzanite and the Remnant."</p><p>"So?" I said. "She's not a servant anymore, she's free. She doesn't have to be afraid of disobeying her past owner."</p><p>"It's not like that." Aunt Pearl said. " A Pearl can't disobey an order from their owner the same way a human can't breath underwater without scuba equipment. It's physically impossible for us. Do you understand now?"</p><p>I nodded horrified by the discovery and the fact that someone out there still treated Pearls like slaves. Treated my dear friend as a slave. "But they can work their way around it."</p><p>"They can." My Aunt replied quietly.</p><p>"Do you think Selene's owner is part of the Remnant, they sent Aragonite and Gypsum to shatter her for escaping them? Tanzanite could be part of that."</p><p>"It's highly likely." She held my hand in both of hers.</p><p>I suddenly realized it. "Aunt Pearl, did Grandma order you to keep a secret?"</p><p>I saw tears in her eyes. "Nora, there's a reason nobody knew about your grandmother's true identity until thirty two years ago. She ordered me to never speak the truth of who she was and the fact her shattering was faked. For five thousand years I kept that secret without my own will. Only when I made your dad  journey into my memories to see truth, only when somebody else knew, was I able to speak about it."</p><p>I felt myself breathe heavily and my hands shook. "But....she loved you."</p><p>"She did....and I loved her....nothing will ever change that...but I was still her Pearl."</p><p>I immediately hugged my aunt, and she hugged me tight. We were like that for minutes until she was done crying and I nestled my head on her shoulder, her arm around me. "Thank you for telling me." She responded with a kiss on my forehead. </p><p>                                                                                     ....</p><p>I found Selene on the pull out bed happily drawing in her sketchbook. "You're here." She smiled. "I was starting to worry about you. Are you all right."</p><p>"I am." I said. "I was on the phone with Dad awhile."</p><p>"Okay." She nodded. She showed me her sketchbook. "I drew the map from that book you have. The old green one with the tattered pages. You've read that one a lot haven't you? "</p><p>I smiled extremely joyful. "Yes. That's my favorite book of all time."</p><p>"I'd read it myself if I could understand human writing." Her pupils turned to stars. "Could you read it to me? If it's your favorite book of all time out of everything you've read then it must be a good story."</p><p>"I'd love to." I chuckled.</p><p>We lay on our bellies next to each other on my bed with Hanami nestled in between us. I held the book in front of me and began to read to her.</p><p>"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A Growing Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora and Selene's friendship grows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> I creeped silently down the stairs. My swimsuit beneath my clothes, a blanket and towel hidden in my backpack. I thought I'd give it a shot discreetly a walking out on the beach.</p><p>"Going somewhere?"</p><p>I swiveled my head seeing Aunt Garnet lean against the door with her arms crossed.</p><p>
  <em>Off course. Can't get away with nothin' while she's around.</em>
</p><p>"Hey Aunt Garnet." I smiled. "I was just-."</p><p>"Sneaking out to swim on the beach." She tipped her glasses. "Don't try to fool me. I've got my eyes on you." I shrugged, kicking my foot. " Can't I just take a quick dip? It's gonna be 87 degrees today."</p><p>"Nora, you are still in trouble." My aunt replied sternly. "No arcade, no amusement park, no beach. You're lucky we're allowing you to walk on the boardwalk."</p><p>"Can I do that at least?"</p><p>"No. It's too hot to be out."</p><p>"Aww come on!" I slumped against the wall. " The beach is right there and it's free! What if I wait until the others come back from Gem hunting? Or Grandpa comes home from work?"</p><p>"Nora."</p><p>"There you are!" Selene jogged down the stairs. "I was looking for you. I wanted to know if you could show me the water. I've never been near an ocean before and humans evolved from aquatic life forms so I thought you might stand with me." The dumfounded look in my eyes told Aunt Garnet enough I wasn't expecting her to do that.</p><p>"Please Aunt Garnet. Can't I just go in the water? I won't swim out far and I'll stay right in front of the Temple." She looked at Selene's baleful gaze, then at me. "Fine." she concluded. "You can go but stay close. I'll be watching."</p><p>"Thank you!" I hugged her. "Come on Selene. Let me show you how humans Beach it!" As we raced onto the sand, my aunt chuckled to herself.</p><p>"You should have said no." she spoke to herself, rather Aunt Ruby spoke through her ."Honey, I know what you've seen in your future vision, but she's still grounded. We have to be firm with her."</p><p>"She'll be fine sweetie." Aunt Sapphire murmured, also still speaking through Garnet. "This will be worth it." She chuckled. "Just another step towards-."</p><p>"Sh. She's listening to us." Garnet looked over at me on the beach, I waved at her smiling. She waved back with a grin.</p><p>It was mid morning and the sand hadn't gotten hot yet. I felt the heat in the air, it was going to be a scorcher today.  I set up the blanket underneath the shadow of the Obsidian statue's hand, laying down my towel on the sand.</p><p>"Did you know I was planning on sneaking out on the beach?" I asked, taking out the sunscreen from my backpack.</p><p>"I might have overheard you and your aunt." She smirked.</p><p>"You sly gal." I chuckled.</p><p>"You've helped me so much Nora, I wanted to return the favor."</p><p>"Thank you." I said.  You really are the best." I removed my shirt and pants, revealing the purple tankini with golden stars I wore beneath.</p><p>Selene instantly stepped away. Her face flushed in deep silver as her shrunken pupils pinned on my body.  I looked away embarrassed. <em>Oh stars she thinks I'm stripping down to my underpants!  </em>I'd explained to her humans needed privacy when they're changing clothes and she understood when I closed the door in my guest bathroom to do so. Now here I am taking off my top covers right in front of her. I must've confused the heck out of her just now!</p><p>"Aww shiitakes I'm sorry! I  should've explained! It's okay to look, this is my  swimsuit, humans wear these when they go to the beach."</p><p>"I know." She shook her head. "I saw it in a magazine but ...."</p><p>"You forgot?"</p><p>"Yes." She pressed her hands against her face. "Sorry. It's getting hot out here." I cocked my head at her confused. "Okay.. If you go in the water you'll cool off." Selene followed as we walked to the water, the waves lapping at our feet.  "Are you okay?" I asked when I heard her hiss through her teeth.</p><p>"Yeah." She gulped. "It's cold."</p><p>"I know." I nodded. "It usually is at first, but you get used to it once you go in."  I tugged at her dress (which stayed dry) "Come on." Selene didn't budge. "Nora I don't think I can." she said nervously. "I've never been in water before."</p><p>"That's okay." I assured her. "We won't go far, we'll stay where it reaches below our knees. Wait here a second." I slogged into the water, gritting my teeth at the chill, but I trudged on undaunted until I found a spot where we could stand and the water didn't go high. Luckily the waves were gentle today, and at our spot, they wouldn't come over our waist.  Turning to the the shore I gave Selene a thumbs up and swam back.</p><p>"It's okay!" I called when I saw her gasp. "I'm just swimming back! You don't have to do that we can walk out!" When I walked towards her she had the same expression as she did on the beach." "Selene you're staring at me again. What's wrong, do I have seaweed stuck to my leg?"</p><p>"No. I was just noticing... Nora you're be-." Her gaze darted to my belly. "You have an abnormality on your stomach."</p><p>"Abnormality?" I said confused, looking at my belly. "Oh! You mean this!" I pointed to the white patch between my bellybutton and my hip. "That's a birthmark, I've had it since I was a newborn. Humans have them in different shapes and colors, they're completely harmless."</p><p>Selene nodded. Inspecting the birthmark curiously. "It looks like a star. Not the ones in the sky but the symbol of the Crystal Gems."</p><p>"I know isn't it cool?" I made a geeky grin. "It's like my mark of destiny. When my parents saw it soon after I arrived in this world, they were so giddy. To this day Dad still jokes it's proof  I was born a Crystal Gem."</p><p>"Is it?"</p><p>"Not really." I shrugged. "Or maybe it is if you believe in mystical stuff. Grandma checked it when I was a little girl and said it was just a uniquely shaped birthmark." "Grandma?" Selene blinked at me baffled. "Didn't Pink Diamond-"</p><p>"No. I mean my human grandma. My mom's mom. She's a doctor at the local hospital." I looked out. "Let's go. I found a spot where we can stand."</p><p>"Nora I don't think it's a good idea." She said reluctantly. I held out my hand. "It's okay, the water's calm nothing's gonna happen. I promise." Selene winced her hand before giving me a look that said she trusted me more than anyone in the world.</p><p>"Doesn't the sand feel so soft?" I asked while walking her to the spot I found. She nodded holding my hand tightly like a small child. She shuffled her feet her beneath the sand kicking up clouds, examining  her toes in the water before gazing at me, making sure I was okay. I sensed she was relaxed, and as long as she held onto me she felt safe.</p><p>"Here we are!" I stopped. "Right here. See? We can still stand and the water isn't too high!" Selene nodded, swishing her hand. Minnows darted between our toes and Selene tried to grab at them, but they were too swift for her fingers. She had the look of a child who'd never been in the sea before, and she's enjoying every moment of the new experience. It was adorable.</p><p>"Ahh!" She suddenly cried.</p><p>"Are you okay!?" I said startled. "Something bit me!" "Where!?" I lowered my head trying to spot the offender only to get splashed in the face.</p><p>"Gotcha!" Selene laughed.</p><p>"Hey!" I spat out water. "Two can play at that game!" I splashed at her in response. "That's a challenge, Earthling." Selene giggled, dousing my entire body with a huge wave. "Oh it's on!" We engaged in an all out splash fight, turning the calm of the morning tide into a miniature hurricane.</p><p>We were both fully drenched by the time we were tired out. "Oh no." Selene said disappointed. "We scared the fish away." "That's all right." I said lighthearted. "Here watch this." I stuck my hand in the water and from the surrounding glow pink minnows materialized through the surf, swimming around us in a  magical light.</p><p>Selene was enamored. She watched the magic with a gaping mouth and amazement in her starry eyes. She tried to grab them they dispersed and reformed. "Nora this is incredible." She gazed at me with widened pupils. "You truly are the Legacy of Pink Diamond." I smirked at her with a twinkle in my eyes and my grandmother's powers thrumming through my blood. "You ain't seen nothing yet."</p><p>                                                                                ........<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Aunt Pearl returned with her wife and Amethyst to find Aunt Garnet watching us on the beach. They walked over to speak with their leader, probably telling of their failed mission. Selene and I were too far from the shore to hear their conversation and too enthralled in the fun we were having to care. It was only when Aunt Pearl saw us out on the beach did she freak out and scream at the top of her lungs, her voice carrying over sharp and clear to us.</p><p>"IS THAT A SEA SERPENT!?"</p><p>Selene and I waved from on top of the magical creature's head. The mythical beast, brought into existence by my Diamond powers and my imagination sprayed a plume of mist from its jaws sprinkling us and making us laugh, creating a rainbow over the beach. Aunt Bismuth waved at us, Amethyst cracked up hysterically. Aunt Garnet watched us with a smile.</p><p> Aunt Pearl wasn't very impressed.</p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>"NORA ROSE UNIVERSE GET OFF THAT THING IMMEDIATELY!!!"</p><p>"I'm sorry we can't hear you!" Selene laughed, a contagious thing. The sea serpent swam like gracefully around our beach, flicking its fins and slapping its tail  stirring up leaping fish. I held onto its horn and shouted my joy to the sky. Selene followed my lead and the sea serpent opened its jaws and bellowed a low booming noise like a whale.</p><p>"NORA ROSE IF YOU DO NOT COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SO HELP ME I WILL TELL YOUR FATHER !!!!"</p><p>That was a threat enough. </p><p>"Killjoy." Selene muttered. I shook my head. "She will tell him." I tapped on the sea serpent's  forehead. The creature lowered its body to the water, swimming to shore like a snake. I helped Selene get down from it's head before floating down.  I was surrounded by my Gem family barraged with astonished questions and compliments.</p><p>Aunt Pearl yelled at the all to stop encouraging my reckless behavior.</p><p>"Lay off Pearl, Nora and Selene were just having fun." Amethyst defended me casually.</p><p>"They are not supposed to be having fun. Nora is grounded!" Aunt Pearl visibly fumed. "Garnet you were supposed to be watching her."</p><p>"I was." she answered nonchalant, patting my shoulder. "Let's get you inside. My future vision shows you'll get a bad sunburn if you stay out here longer." I nodded, patting my hand against the sea serpent's muzzle. The creature nuzzled me before slinking into the sea,  raising its tail from the surf and slapping the water , directly aimed at Aunt Pearl. She was drenched from head to toe.</p><p>"Gahhh Nora I swear!"</p><p>I thought she was going to slug someone hearing laughter until she heard the source. It was Garnet.</p><p>Selene and I returned to the beach house, packing my stuff up with my towel wrapped around me. "Not bad for your first beach day right?" I playfully bumped into Selene. The black Pearl nudged me back. "It was amazing. I can't wait to have more." Her grey eyes cast me a meaningful look. "Thank you for such a fantastic day."</p><p>"Thank you!" I remarked. "Garnet never would've let me go if you hadn't asked. I think she's taken a liking to you pal."  I wrung my hear out.  "We've still got a whole summer to enjoy."</p><p>That is if Aunt Pearl doesn't rat me out to Dad who'll ground me until the end of September. I think it will work out all right though. Even if I get into more trouble, it was worth it. It was all worth making Selene happy and letting her know she has someone to trust and connect to on this strange new planet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. An Unexpected Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skyla arrives at the Crystal Temple with unsettling news</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I can happily say Selene was a good roommate. She was friendly, easygoing, and great to get along with. We'd spend nights just hanging out with each other, singing and playing music (they returned my guitar since I was done being grounded) talk about the things I'd look forward to showing her on planet Earth and read to her <em>The Hobbit.</em> It felt like we've known each other forever.</p><p>However, there were still some bumps in the road.</p><p>" Out! Close the door!" I yelled startled she was inside the bathroom when I was drying myself off. Thank goodness I was quick to shield myself with a towel. The door slammed shut, and I quickly put on my pajamas for the night.</p><p>"Selene we've talked about this." I wrung my hair out with a towel." You can't walk in while I'm taking a shower." "But you weren't taking a shower." She said confused. " You were out. I waited until you were finished to come in."</p><p>"I was still undressed." I said.</p><p>Selene lowered her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause embarrassment. You weren't in the shower and you'd yet to change into your clothes. I thought it would be okay."</p><p>I immediately dropped the harshness in my voice. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry. You're like me, you understand directions better when they're more specific." The Pearl nodded forgiving. </p><p>"Hey." I smiled, putting on my sweat jacket. "There's something I wanna show you." As we walked downstairs, Grandpa noticed us. "Where you going Nora Beans?" "Out on the Hand. Wanna come along?"</p><p>"Na I'm good." He said. "I'm not crazy about heights. Be careful when you're up there, okay." "I will." I said. "See you later."</p><p>I took Selene on the Warp Pad and transported ourselves to the Obsidian statue's hand. I zipped up my jacket against the wind. "Don't worry it's safe." I reassured her when she looked nervous. "There's a railing surrounding us. You won't fall off unless you wanna tempt fate."</p><p>She nodded as we stepped off the Warp Pad. Standing on the statue's palm the entirety of Beach City spread below us, the landscape spotted by lights abruptly ending at the pitch black of the ocean. Even the ocean wasn't a dark abyss, the light of boats flickered on the water like fairies, and above of the milky way spread in it expansive glory.</p><p>We truly lived in a world of light.</p><p>"This is incredible." Selene gazed out on the view, her hands gripping the protective railing. (That wasn't there during Dad's childhood. Aunt Bismuth built it at his and Aunt Pearl's urging to keep me from falling off.) "You can see the whole city from here."</p><p>"Most of it." I noted. "There's a blind spot from Temple hill but if you look at it over here from an angle." I lowered my knees an tilted my head. "You can see the rest of the city."  What caught  Selene's eyes was too big to be blocked by the hill.</p><p>"Nora. What's that?" She pointed at what appeared to be a tower of glittering lights rising to the stars, piercing the clouds. It had a shape like the Mountain Fortress and the Castle of the Winds; Crownlike structure with multiple spires, connected by walkways like a spider's web. It looked otherworldly compared to the surrounding area, and it was.</p><p>"That's Gem City." I said excited. "Pretty awesome right?" Selene gaped. "I didn't know Earth had a Gem settlement like this." "It's a fairly new place." I explained. "It  started out as a small community called Little Homeworld. At first it was home to the Gems cured from corruption, but as time went on and more Gems immigrated to Earth, it grew to become the glimmering metropolis you see now."</p><p>"People all over the world come to see it. You won't find a place like it anywhere else on the planet. There's so much to see there. You have Skyloft Park, the MeepMorp Museum, the Museum of the Gem Rebellion, Diamond's Square Plaza, Skybreaker Observatory. I could be here all night listing all the things worth seeing."</p><p>"Have you been there?"</p><p>"Yes, plenty of times!" I answered happily. "My parents used to take me a lot when I was a kid. Usually to the Young Earthling's Museum, the MeepMorp Museum, Diamond's Square, and Skyloft Park. I've never went past the upper levels though."</p><p>"Upper levels?" Selene asked. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Human cities spread out when the grow." I swept my hand over the landscape. "Gem cities spread up. Gem City has multiple levels like layers in the earth, the highest reaching into the stratosphere. Humans have to wear specialized suits and oxygen masks if they want to visit the city's higher levels. I've never been up that high, except in the observatory, but that's inside. One day I'd like to be on the upper levels. Imagine  being able to walk among the clouds...."</p><p>I sighed wistfully. "Maybe when its safe the Gems can take us for a visit. I have family friends who live there and Aunt Bismuth used to live there before she married Aunt Pearl, I'd think you like them."</p><p>Selene nodded quietly, continuing to look out at the stars with tears in her eyes. She was probably thinking of the Gems she left behind from whatever hell she escaped from.  I instantly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.</p><p>"Thank you." She whispered, her head resting on my shoulder. I nodded, still holding her tight while looking at the stars. <em>Tanzanite, you have a lot to answer for.</em></p><p>I felt her hands grip my jacket. "Nora." She said, tensely. "What is that?" Gems had better night vision than humans, her eyes were pinned on a spot I could not see. "It's a Lapis Lazuli." She said apparently catching a closer view. "She's flying this way."</p><p>"From the city?" I asked surprised. "I could be one of my family friends I was talking about, but why would she visit this late at night?" I saw the flying Gem now that she was closer to the Temple. Definitely a Lapis, but why is she fluttering lopsided like an injured bird?</p><p>I have a bad feeling about this.</p><p>"Oh my stars she crash landed on the beach!" I exclaimed. "Come on we gotta  help her!" "Nora wait!" Selene called, but I already teleported off the pad. From the beach house I ran out the door onto the beach.  The Gems were already assembled. "Stay back." Aunt Garnet halted me. "But Aunt, she's hurt else she wouldn't have crash landed like that." I was afraid they were all going to attack her and I tried rushing to her side, but Aunt Garnet held me back with an iron grip. "I said stay back." Her tone and grip made me wince.</p><p>The Lapis Lazuli struggled to rise, her bare legs wobbled beneath her and she groaned in pain. When she got her footing, the moonlight revealed her face. My hands flashed pink like a lighted match.</p><p>"Skyla!?"</p><p>The Lapis Lazuli with the bun and the gold speckled dress looked directly at me. "You're not hurt..."Uncaring of the the fearsome Gems (including Selene with her arm cannon bared.) she ran directly toward me and locked me in a crushing hug. "Woah easy! I'm okay!" I gasped. "Skyla. I am perfectly fine! Look at me I'm fine."</p><p>She backed up, looking me over and laughing. "I'm sorry." Skyla apologized with tears in her eyes. " I was so worried I came too late." "What are you talking about?" I backed away, dread creeping like ice into my veins. "Sky. What happened? Are my parents okay?"</p><p>She tried to answer but collapsed in the sand. "Let's get her inside." Aunt Garnet helped her onto her feet and told me to assist. With the other Gems in tow, we helped her get into the house, setting her on the couch where she lay down. Spasms of pain rattled down her body, and she gritted her teeth to keep from crying.</p><p>"Woah I didn't expect to see late night visitors!" Grandpa said, sitting on the chair waiting for us. "Who is this Gem?"</p><p>"This is Skyla." I answered. "She's a friend from work."</p><p>"What!?" He said shocked. "What's she doing all the way here?"</p><p>"That's what we're gonna find out." I sat next to her on the adjacent couch ."Skyla you're safe now, can you tell me what happened?" Skyla only groaned. I saw she was covering her belly. "Let me see your gem." I lifted her hand off and gasped. Her stone was cracked.</p><p>"Don't worry about me." Skyla murmured, her body flickered like a dying candle. I immediately ran to the kitchen and brought back a small knife. Selene asked what I was planning to do with that. "Nora don't!" Amethyst said. "We'll take her to the healing spring."</p><p>"She won't survive the warp , her gem's badly cracked." I persisted.</p><p>"Please don't do it." Aunt Pearl pleaded. "You can't be hurt."</p><p>"I'll be fine Aunt." I said. "I heal fast." I pressed the knife against my palm until it drew blood. Gritting my teeth from sting I pressed my cut hand against Skyla's gemstone. A bright glow enveloped them and when I took it away, still bleeding, her gem was completely healed.</p><p>Selene gaped at me astonished. "How...how did you do that?"</p><p>"My grandma had healing tears, my dad has  healing spit." I wrapped my hand with a bandage. "I have healing blood." </p><p>Skyla sat up, touching her gemstone and sighing relieved. "Thank you Nora." she smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay."</p><p>"Who did that to you!" I asked her tense. "What happened to my parents, are they okay?"</p><p>"They're fine." She said to my deepest relief. She glanced around the room. "You're all here." She said. "Good." She addressed me.</p><p>"Your parents sent me here to warn you. Nora those rogue Gems that were after you came into your house again. It was after midnight and they thought you were asleep in bed. Your parents set it up so they'd believe you were there and when the Aragonite slashed her sword on your pillow, they both confronted them. It was a tough match, the Gypsum was able to hamper them with her bone-controlling powers, but Gala and I came through and attacked her. She's a tough fighter, I never believed Rose Quartzes possessed that kind of immeasurable strength, she has a shield twice the size of a human!! But the rogues escaped after the Gypsum saw the picture on your shelf of you and Amethyst on the boardwalk."</p><p>Skyla gripped my trembling hands. "We have to go. Nora , you need to get far away from here. They are coming."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oooh, that's right, I wrote a cliffhanger! The next chapter is going to be a game changer. Thanks for reading!</p><p>fun fact: Nora having healing blood was an idea I thought about after watching ' An Indirect Kiss'. When Steven realized he had healing spit I thought 'cool he can use that whenever he wants but what if he had healing blood? He'd couldn't just use it on the fly and and had to be careful and try not to lose too much of it''</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Two Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A traumatic event changes Nora's and Selene's fates forever</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They hid me in a cabin somewhere in the southwest, surrounded by pines and canyons. I think we may have been close to a National Park, because we'd often see humans hiking in the canyons below, and there was a busy town several miles  north of us where we could get food for Grandpa and I.</p><p>He was also with me for safety and Hanami too, who found a spot to sunbathe out on the windowsill. I was heavily guarded. Aunt Bismuth had called Peridot and Lapis Lazuli for protection and we retreated here in hiding while  Dad remained at the temple with the Big Three, ready to confront the Remnant Gems once and for all.</p><p>Mom remained with me too, with Lion at her side and Skyla. She had a bandage wrapped around her left arm, and when I asked her worried about it, she reassured me it wasn't serious.</p><p> I never felt more safe with most of my family by my side.</p><p>"What are we up against." Peridot asked me." A giant orange clod with a big heckin' sword and sinister transparent clod with the power to bend your bones." I explained. I was the only other person she allowed to use her signature insult. Peridot knew me since my early days and understood how my mind worked because hers worked almost the same way. We were still very close despite me not seeing her for two years. I only wished we saw each other again under better circumstances.</p><p>I was never alone in the cabin. Throughout the hours the Gems and Mom patrolled the canyon forest, leaving me and Grandpa with a guard. Most of the scouting was done solo, with the exception of Skyla and Lapis. It was interesting to see two of the same Gem type together, and though Gems didn't age, you could instantly tell Lapis was far older than Skyla. She had a weariness to her, a hidden melancholy, and her eyes held inner strength and experience of someone who lived thousands of years, while Skyla's soft features and pure eyes held the mind of a child. Well, more like teenager trying to find their place. I wondered if she looked up to the older Gem.</p><p>When it was Selene's turn to scout out, I begged her not to go. "It'll be all right." She squeezed my hand. "I'll be back soon, I promise."</p><p>Except she didn't.</p><p>Hours passed and Selene didn't return. "We have to go look for her something's wrong! I know it!" But they would not leave me unattended, and I was not allowed to leave the cabin. They went out in small search parties but couldn't find her. When I urged them to keep looking Mom said they looked everywhere they could and we had no choice but to wait until she comes back.</p><p>That's when I decided to take matters into my own hands. At the crack of dawn, before Aunt Bismuth returned from her scouting (she promised me she'd take extra time and look for the missing Pearl), and while the rest of the group was asleep, I snuck out of the cabin and descended into the canyon below. It was the only place nobody looked.</p><p>"Selene!" I called out. "Selene where are you!"  My heart leaped with relief hearing a familiar voice cry out. <em>Thank the Stars! </em>"Selene I'm coming!"  I ran the fastest I could, the trees blurred  from my speed booster. <em>Why didn't she call out before? Why did she wait until I was looking for her to call for help?</em> Something didn't sit right with me  but I didn't care. I needed to find her.</p><p>When I found my dear friend, I  instantly regretted it.</p><p>"You should've listened to your instincts girl." Aragonite growled with her arm locked around the Pearl in threat. "If you try to run or scream, I'll shatter her on the spot."</p><p>"Nora!" Selene gasped. "Forget about me, get out of here!" Aragonite squeezed her mouth shut. "Quiet you traitor." She made a sinister chuckle. "Looks like our trout caught the bait. That was a brilliant idea Gypsum, luring our prey to us instead of crashing through that measly fort and dealing with her entourage. We've got her right where we want her, alone and undefended."</p><p>"Who says I'm undefended." I unsheathed my sword from its scabbard.</p><p>The rogue Gems glanced at each other and rolled their eyed. "Put that down, girl." Gypsum scoffed. "Someone could get hurt." She looked me with a sneer. "Do you honestly think you can best us with that pathetic weapon? You're still human despite the Diamond lineage flowing  in your veins.  You're no match for either of us."</p><p>"Tell 'er straight Gypsum!" Aragonite laughed "Not even her human progenitor could, but at least she put up a fight!"</p><p>I gripped the sword hilt. "What did you do to my mother!?"</p><p>"Relax." Aragonite brushed me off. "We haven't seen her since our unfortunate encounter at your residence. Both your progenitors played us good. Never thought I'd have the honor to fight Steven Universe himself!" She grinned like a jackal. "Do you know how we found you? I nicked her with the end of my blade and added her blood into a tracking device that locates her direct relatives, had to fine tune it to find the offspring."</p><p>I remembered the bandage around her arm and rage flashed through my veins. "You're the ones who hurt her."</p><p>"Oh please, don't be so dramatic. It was barely a scratch." Gypsum remarked. "You won't be as fortunate but it'll all be finished within moments, as for you..." Aragonite tightened her grip around Selene. "Your old master ordered us to return you to her in one piece, oh I do not envy you at all. I shudder to think what she will do to you, renegade."</p><p>I lunged at them with my sword only for my body to be locked in place by Gypsum's bone-binding power. Selene made a muffled scream. "Humans get so emotional it blinds their common sense." Gypsum shrugged. "Go ahead Aragonite. Make it quick, and make sure she doesn't suffer, at least giver her that."</p><p>Aragonite nodded dropping the injured Pearl and kicking her to the side. Gypsum place a foot on her arm and gemstone, threatening to crack it if she tried to struggle away. "Please....let her go!" She begged. "Shatter me!!Punish me!! She's an innocent child, she's got nothing to do with this!!"</p><p>"Have you gone forgetful you defective servant!?" Aragonite snapped at her. "Didn't you hear what the Sapphire said? We need to eliminate Nora Universe to stop the vision from happening! It may be a ripple among millions but it's still a chance not taking!" She stepped closer summoning the sword from her gem.</p><p>"If this is about Tanzanite you've got nothing to worry about!" I yelled. "I have no animosity against her! I'm not her enemy!"</p><p>Surprised flashed through Aragonite's eyes, and she stepped forward ready to lop off my head. "Aragonite wait." Gypsum stopped her comrade, glaring daggers at me. "So you know of her, do you, mongrel?"</p><p>I nodded. "She was the Commander of Homeworld's army during the Rebellion, and my Grandma badly hurt her in a duel." I took a deep breath. "She left Homeworld after the beginning of Era 3, when the Gem Empire was dismantled leaving her without a position or purpose."</p><p>Still holding me in place with her bone-binding ability, Gypsum cast an intrigued glance at Aragonite who gruffly remarked. "I wonder how she discovered this knowledge." She glance at Selene pinned beneath Gypsum's feet. "Surely not from you, you're bound by your orders even if you are a traitor."</p><p>"I found a way around it." she smirked.</p><p>Gypsum ignored her and addressed me. "Do you know what happened to her afterwards? I'll tell you. She left with a band of followers to an unexplored corner of space and created an empire that reestablished the old hierarchy, an empire that grows unchallenged. If you think everyone was swayed by your father's idealistic beliefs, you're wrong. Many still cling to the old ways, Tanzanite gives them purpose."</p><p>Aragonite glared into my eyes. "And you're a threat to it all. A Sapphire foretold that the granddaughter of Pink Diamond will destroy the Remnant. You will end all our Lady Tanzanite has worked for."</p><p>"But what if I don't?" I said, trying to digest everything they said. "Look. I didn't know any of this until you told me, and I sure as heck don't have the power to send the Remnant crumbling into dust. Sapphires' future visions don't always come to fruition, one Sight is just a possibility among billions of outcomes. Yeah, so there's a potential I may become the prophetic destroyer of an empire, but the odds of that happening are near zilch, especially when I'm telling you outright I want nothing to do with it."</p><p>"But the possibility remains" Gypsum warned. "And you are lying through your teeth."</p><p>I gulped. She was right. If I made it out of here I was planning on telling the Crystal Gems everything I heard. My part in the Remnant's downfall would end there, and I'd leave the rest to them.</p><p>
  <em>Damn I'm a terrible liar!</em>
</p><p>"Then you've made it a bigger chance by telling me all this!!" I said. "That is like.....the stupidest thing an antagonist could do! You just gave me crucial information about the danger against me and ya think I'm not gonna use it to my advantage? Why would you fall into that trope!?"</p><p>"Because you deserve to know the reason for your death." Gypsum's power froze me solid. "And it's not like you can escape and warn your friends."</p><p>"Good point." I chuckled nervously.</p><p>Aragonite made a bellowing laugh. "Let's get this over with." She pressed her sword horizontally against my neck, figuring the cleanest cut. When she raised her weapon a giant furry mass pounced Aragonite and pinned her down, slashing her with his claws."</p><p>"Lion!!"</p><p>Mother leapt off his back and ran to me . "Are you okay!?" I nodded. "Mom you gotta get out here! Gypsum will-!!!" I saw her muscles ripple as she was locked into place. "Stupid cat." Aragonite threw Lion's limp body off as he snarled unable to move. Gypsum looked over us with menace.</p><p>"How cute. The Lioness comes to protect her cub." She had us all under her control. With a downward swipe she sent us lying on the floor.</p><p>"No!" Selene shrieked.</p><p>"This is your doing. Remember that."</p><p>Mom summoned every ounce of strength within her and crawled to my side, fighting with every sinew against Gypsum's power until she lay over me, shielding me with her body. "It's all right my Rose." She smiled, clenching her hand tightly over mine when I started crying. "I'm here." Mom glared at Aragonite in pure hatred as she stood over us. "Your energy is wasted." The warrior Gem dragged me out from und her and lay me on my back. I wailed hysterically but I couldn't move at all. I couldn't even turn my head to see my mother screaming in rage. My eyes faced the business end of a greatsword.</p><p>"Not my daughter YOU BITCH!!!" Mom lunged from the ground and slashed Aragonite in the face. Breaking Gypsum's control over her and beating mercilessly against her foe. Aragonite, blundered for a second before instinct kicked in and she responded in furious attack.</p><p>I've trained with Mom since I was ten years old to wield a sword, and we'd clash steel against steel to test my experience. I've watched her duel Aunt Pearl in demonstration, eager to gain knowledge from her old master. This was the first time I've seen her truly fight someone, and she was relentless. Connie Maheswaran-Universe was a master swordswoman if there ever was one, rivaling that of my Aunt Pearl with over thirty years of experience, and fought against the biggest threats in the galaxy when she was a middle schooler . This was another level, fueled by the unbridled rage of a mother protecting her child. She would not stop until her enemy lay poofed or shattered.</p><p>Gypsum regained control and slammed her to the ground.</p><p>"MOM!!"</p><p>"Go Nora!" She called desperately. "I'll be okay!"</p><p>I felt a surge through my lungs like a bolt of lightning. "LET HER GO!!" A shockwave knocked both Mom and Aragonite off their feet. Gypsum lost her power over us and before I could run to attack her Lion scooped me in his jaws and tossed me onto his back with Selene in tow. "Get her out of here Lion!" Mom commanded reengaging her duel with Aragonite.</p><p>"Mother!!" I screamed as Lion sprinted off, unable to look back. Selene tightly wrapped her arm around me with her arm cannon aimed behind us. "I'm sorry Nora this is all my fault!" She said tearfully. "I never should have left the cabin!"</p><p>I wanted to tell her it wasn't, they tracked us down using Mom's DNA and would've found us regardless, but I was too distraught to speak. <em>Oh Mom.</em></p><p>We passed the Guardian Gems running the other direction. "Head east towards the canyon ridge! "Selene waved her cannon that direction. "And hurry! Nora's mother is fighting them alone!"</p><p>"Got it." Aunt Bismuth said hastily. Her, Peridot and the two Lazuli were already far behind us. We descended into the canyon, orange sandstone surrounded us like fortress wall and the heat intensified. Lion opened his jaws about to create a portal when his legs buckled beneath him and sent us crashing yards apart. I smarted giving myself a moment to regain my senses. Lion roared and snarled in outrage, twisting and clawing the rocks as he was pinned yet again. On the lip of the canyon Gypsum overlooked us in pure rage, clutching the Aragonite's gem in her other hand.</p><p>"I've had enough." She seethed with tears in her eyes, summoning the crossbow from her gem. Placing Aragonite at her feet she aimed her weapon directly at me . "This ends now." She pulled the trigger.</p><p>"Nora!" A silver blur hit me and sent me tumbling across the bottom of the canyon. There was a loud blast and a dazzling light, I felt something sharp like a knife stab me in the torso above my breasts.</p><p>I lay motionless on my side against the canyon wall, completely dazed. When I slowly came to my senses a shadow abruptly consumed the landscape, darkening my sight and blocking out the sun like an eclipse. When my eyesight focused I swore I was hallucinating.</p><p>
  <em>WHAT!THE! FRICK!!!! Either I'm already dead or the Obsidian statue came to life!!</em>
</p><p>        </p><p>The Goddess's furious roar rattled the entire valley. All three sets of her teeth bared and she glowered at Gypsum with molten eyes. </p><p>The creature opened her third set of jaws and pulled out a lava sword from her molten maw. There would be no fight, a single slash from that thing would obliterate my enemy in a second. Gypsum stared at the colossal creature utterly terrified. "There's no way I can defeat a fusion of that size and power. Even if you were at my side." Gypsum clutched Aragonite's gemstone tightly. "This enemy is beyond us. We've done our part let's go!" Gypsum created a portal and fled with her poofed companion, seconds before the Obsidian Goddess struck down her  sword and created a deep ravine where she stood.</p><p>Obsidian growled and kneeled to me. She was gargantuan even hunched over, the size of a mountain and far bigger than Alexandrite. I was too stunned in mind and body from the blast to get up, but something inside told me I shouldn't be afraid. The ferocity left her and with a gentle hand she picked me up.  I was an insect in her hold, and she could've easily crushed me like one if she wasn't benevolent. Her fingers curled around me in a protective cage and I saw Father's clothes wrapped on them.</p><p>"Dad..." I murmured. "Is that you in there?" She affectionately nudged her thumb against my body causing me to wince in pain. I gritted my teeth and pressed my hand against my chest. When I pulled it away it was marked with blood.</p><p>A low ominous snarl from the Obsidian fusion sent chills down my spine, but it wasn't the only thing that did.  "Put me down! I have to find her!" I begged Obsidian. "Please!" She made a reluctant growl, but set me down. Watching with molten eyes as I hobbled with my hand stanched against my chest to the blast sight.</p><p>"Selene!" I cried. "Selene where are you!" The smoke cleared and I saw a small knee-high crater where Gypsum's crossbow struck. Where I would have been killed on impact if she hadn't pushed me out of the way.</p><p>I scrabbled down the crater, uncaring of the bleeding injury. There, in the middle of the impact spot lay the shattered fragments of a black Pearl.</p><p>"No." I rasped, unable to believe it. "NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Somebody help!"  My panicked voice reverbed throughout the canyon. "Please! Anybody!!" My sight was blinded by tears. "Help her." I cupped the shards in my hands and cradled them against my heart, the fresh wound bleeding on the precious stones. My chest shuddered in pain from the unknown wound and from the uncontrolled sobbing nearly suffocating me.</p><p>"Nora!" My parents' voices screamed as their footfalls scrambled into the crater. I heard Mother gasp, and she immediately ran to me, seeing I was bleeding. I struck her hand away as she tried to inspect my injury. "NO!!"I shrieked, sending a shockwave through the canyon. "Don't touch her! STAY AWAY!!!!!"</p><p>"Nora honey, I need to see if you are hurt."</p><p>"DON"T!!!!! TOUCH!!!!" I heard rocks tumble from the canyon walls.</p><p>"Connie let me look at her!" Father rushed to us urgently. "It's too dangerous." I heard the rest of the Gems approach (including my guardians) and he ordered them to stand back.</p><p>"Rosebud." he said in the softest voice, slowly approaching me. "It's okay. I'm not going to touch you. You're bleeding, sweetie, I just need to get a better look." He looked at my bloody hands and saw the shattered Gem. "Oh my goodness."</p><p>"She pushed me out of the way...." I shuddered..."Gypsum shot at me and she....." I broke down. "It's my fault...It's all my fault!!!"</p><p>"No!" Dad hushed me. He clenched my hands and looked me in the eye. "Listen to me. None of this is your fault. She knew what she was doing. You're alive because of her."</p><p>My tears hit the shards and I looked up at Dad pleading. "Is there a way? You have healing powers maybe you can....." Tearfully Dad closed my hands. "I don't have the Diamonds' essence. I'm sorry Rosebud." Seeing I was receptive to it he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. Him and Mom. I felt my Mother rubbing my back and telling me she was relieved I was alive, but I didn't let Father heal me.</p><p>My cries were the only sound in that canyon.</p><p>"Steven." Mother said urgently. "We need to get her to a hospital." My father nodded. "Nora, I'm going to carry you and we'll to take you to Grandma. It's going to be okay."  He kneeled to pick me up. I cried, clenching my chest as a deep pain stabbed through my core. "Nora!" Mother reached for me but Father stopped her.  He was watching exactly what my eyes were pinned on.</p><p>Covered in blood and tears, Selene's gem shards reassembled themselves in my hands, pulling together with each heartbeat. A bright silver glow filled in the cracks of the shattered stone, pulsing with my own heart and enveloping the fragments in blinding light.  I cried out when it burned my hands  and scrabbled away from it, watching miraculously as the now-together gem floated before my eyes. The silver light took a feminine shape and materialized into physical form.</p><p>Her knees crashed on the pebbled ground.</p><p>"Nora!?" Selene gasped in heavy breaths, her eyes darted frantically around the area as her mind tried to make sense of what had just happened. "I'm back..." She whispered to herself, utterly confused. "How....How am I alive?"</p><p>Her gaze locked on me in amazement. "Did you revive me ?" She saw the blood on me and her face was wrought with fear. "Oh my stars Nora! Your hands, your chest!!! Did they hurt you!?" The breath  was taken out of her when I lunged and locked her into a bone crushing embrace.</p><p>I sobbed almost unable to breath. Emotions of shock, disbelief, and sheer joy clashed within me. She faltered for a moment before hugging me tight. "Shh.Shh. It's okay..."She soothed. "It's okay now. I'm here." Her tears seeped on my shoulder. "I swore I would give my life for you, I never thought you'd end up returning the favor. You saved me. They shattered me and you put me back together. Oh Nora.... you are truly amazing."</p><p>I was too overwhelmed to respond with anything. We nuzzled our foreheads together, and for a moment in time we were the only ones in the world.</p><p>"It's incredible." Aunt Garnet's voice broke us out of our stupor. "How....?" Amethyst gawked. "How did she bring her back?"</p><p>"Does it matter in the end?" She ordered everyone to give us space, everyone except my parents. "Rosebud." My father said quietly. "Let me get a look at Selene." I smiled and crawled back. Mom asked if I could stand. I nodded, unable to speak. Once on my feet she gently examined me for injuries. I had scrapes  on my limbs and face but I was otherwise unharmed. The bleeding wound on my chest healed itself.</p><p>"Oh my gosh...." Mom's pupils shrunk and she covered her mouth with her hands. She was looking at my chest. "Steven!"</p><p>"Are you seeing the same thing?" Dad said with a trembling voice, darting his eyes at Selene.</p><p>Mom nodded before speaking to me. "We're taking you to the hospital. Everything is going to be fine, I promise, but we need to know what this is." I looked at her confused and touched my chest where the pain used to be. </p><p>I shuddered as wave of shock  washed over me. A shard of Selene's gemstone  fused itself to my body, stanching the wound and healing it like a scab. I looked over to Selene who had the same expression with a hand on her gem. It had completely reformed save for a missing diamond shaped piece.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A trip to the hospital reveals the extraordinary connection Nora now shares with Selene</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>I focused entirely on my tablet playing a game of Battle Blox as I waited with my parents in the emergency room at the Beach City Regional Medical Center. I let myself completely zone into it, blocking out everything from of my surroundings. I had to put all my focus and senses on one thing, if I didn't I would've been overwhelmed. I'm hypersensitive by nature, but when I'm under stress that's upped by 100 and I notice everything single detail within my environment, every sound, every smell, the meager filter I usually had was nonexistence.</p><p>My parents warped me to the hospital as soon as I was able to. Soon after I realized what happened to me, I sat in the canyon, crouched into a ball, with a bloodstained shirt and a gem shard latched onto my breastbone, and shut down entirely. The events of today overcame me in a relentless wave and hammered on by the fact my parents wanted to take me to the emergency room immediately . I knew my body enough to realize I was in the rumble stage of an eventual meltdown, and if I was pushed from that spot all hell would break loose.</p><p>"Back off!!" I snapped at the Crystal Gems who immediately ran to comfort me. Aunt Pearl looked as if I hit her, but Amethyst understood. "She needs space guys. It's too much for her." Aunt Garnet nodded. "Bismuth, you, Peridot and the Lapises return to the cabin and inform Greg on what has happened. We'll stay here until things are stable." Aunt Bismuth nodded, and my guardian Gems set off.</p><p>Selene remained, watching me panicked unsure of what to do. "Should I go over to her? Should I help her. What is going on?" It was Mom who explained it to her. "I did not know humans were sensitive that way." "Not all humans." She responded, reluctant to say more. I quickly gave her a look and nodded. With my approval she explained what autism was, how it made made perceive the world and communicate differently from other humans. She explained it in way that made it sound what it really was, not a crippling disability, but a trait that was part of who I am with a few challenges I've overcome.</p><p>"Selene." I called to her, showing her my palm. "She wants you over there dude." Amethyst explained. "Hold your palm against her hand like you're doing a high five." She demonstrated. "Go on!" she nudge her with a cocky smile. Selene slowly approached, sitting cross-legged across from me. Apart from the gemstone, she appeared practically unchanged, still wearing the same dress and hairstyle as before. However, I noticed tiny flecks of brown in her grey eyes, noticeable only in the sunlight.</p><p>I shed tears at the sight of her damaged gemstone, clutching the missing piece on my chest. "It doesn't hurt." She reassured me. "I'm fine, I feel fine. Just a little different than before." We pressed our hands together and a wave of calm assurance washed over us. "You saved my life."</p><p>"And you saved mine." the Gem replied.</p><p>"But it wasn't on purpose." I said. "I have no idea how I did it."</p><p>"It doesn't matter."</p><p>"It does." I said guilt ridden. "Selene, your gem is broken and part of it is lodged in my sternum."</p><p>"But does it hurt you?"</p><p>"No." I shook my head, touching the stone. "It feels weird, maybe there's a way I can get it back on you..."I yanked on the stone, causing a sharp pain tearing down my spine. I recoiled and so did she, we clutched our shared stones.</p><p>
  <em>She shares my pain! This is unreal!</em>
</p><p>"Nora!" Mom warned. "Don't try to remove it! If it's stopping the bleeding it needs to stay in for now." She sat down next to me. "We need to have this looked at by a medical professional."</p><p>"What are they gonna do about it?" I said. "This is a Gem thing!"</p><p>"Nora." Dad said urgently. "You have to see a doctor! Even without the gem you were thrown across the canyon by a violent impact. We need to check and make sure there's nothing serious we can't see." He took my other hand in comfort. "We'll go to Grandma's hospital and we'll see her. It will be a familiar setting and she knows you as much as we do."</p><p>Mom fully agreed and after I recuperated, she set me on Lion's back as she called my grandmother. "She's fine right now." She said, and I heard my grandma's panicked voice. "I'll explain more later." Ending the call she turned to us. "We're all set. She'll see us at the hospital."</p><p>Lion warped Mom and I to Delmarva, where we now waited in a back office in the emergency ward for Dad to arrive and Grandma to call us in. I was glad we were in a private room, away from the main waiting area where there was a lot of people, noise, and movement. It was a perk of having your grandma be a well known doctor in the hospital.</p><p>"Hey Rosebud." Dad tapped on my arm, startling me. He'd been here a few minuets and was trying to get my attention. "How are you feeling?" "Not great." I answered honestly. "But I'm not in any pain." I focused back on my game.</p><p>"Haven't been here in a while." Dad mused trying to ease my nerves. "Remember when we fought the cluster fusions?" He said to my mom. "That was quite a memory." She reminisced. "But really, the best thing in our lives happened here." She looked at me in love, and I glanced back in a smile.</p><p>I was born here on a cold December morning, at the tail end of a snowstorm. Mom had gone into labor a full month early and we got caught in the storm, the Dondai got stuck in snowdrift. Aunt Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot, stayed behind to try and get the car out while Lion warped Mom, Dad, Grandpa Greg, and the Big Three at the hospital door. Grandpa stayed with the Gems in the waiting room, Dad was at Mom's side. The storm blew on through the night, and when it petered out on December 5th, the Crystal Gems had a new member.</p><p>"My big memory of this place was pure insanity." I said, still playing my game. "I was staying with the Gems three years ago while you and Dad were on vacation for your anniversary." Mom instantly realized what I was talking about and started laughing.</p><p>"Oh it's funny now but it wasn't back then." I chuckled. "The Gems raced me into the emergency room thinking I'm hemorrhaging but I wasn't. I kept telling them it was a normal thing for human women and I was the age when it usually starts, they didn't believe me until Grandma herself explained what was going on with me and sent me home with sanitary pads."</p><p>Grandma called her daughter about the news later that day, I still crack up blushing imagining how that phone call went down. <br/><br/><br/>"Nora Universe?" The nurse entered the room. "We're ready to see you now." I put my tablet away and gripped my stress ball, following close to my parents and we went into an wide room with a bed, curtains, a chair, and a screen. I sat on the patient's chair, squeezing the stress ball. "It's going to be okay." Mom held my hand. "We're here for you Rosebud." Dad held my other hand while rubbing my back.</p><p><br/>My grandmother walked in, wearing her white lab coat, beige pants, brown shoes, and an ID tag. Her brown hair streaked gray but other than that you'd never think she was seventy four. When she saw me a warm smile on her face, greeting me with a hello and the palm gesture.</p><p>"Hi Grandma." I said, touching my palm to hers. After a quick conversation with my parents she went straight to it. "Tell me what happened." She said, her voice now severe and I thought she was mad at me. "It's all right she's only worried about you." Mom said. They recalled to her the events in the canyon, and when they were finished, Grandma nodded her head with her eyes closed. </p><p>"Nora, may I see the injury?" I darted my eyes at Mom nervously. "It's okay." Grandma said. "I'm not going to touch it. I just want to get a look." I nodded, pulling down the collar of my shirt (I changed into loose clothes before I got here.)</p><p>Grandma made a loud gasp.</p><p>"It doesn't hurt." I said trying to make her feel better. "Only when I try to pull at it. I barely feel it on me anymore, and I think it helped me heal faster." Grandma was quiet for a moment, before asking me if I felt pain anywhere else, or if I had trouble breathing, and felt dizzy. I shook my head and said no to each of them. </p><p>Seeing I was in stable condition she gave me a hospital gown. "Do I have to wear that?"</p><p>"Yes Nora."<br/><br/>"But it shows my underwear."</p><p>"Honey nobody is going to judge you." Mom said.</p><p>"Okay." I said reluctantly. The three adults gave me privacy to change. Mom asked if I wanted her and Dad to be with me. "Not yet." I said after she explained this was going to be like a regular checkup at first. Even if it wasn't, I felt comfortable around my grandma.</p><p>Grandma went straight to work. She checked my temperature, did my blood pressure, recorded my weight, all the things that are done in a normal doctor visit. Everything was normal with only one  note  of concern.</p><p>" I see you're gaining a little weight."</p><p>I grinned. "Yeah....I gotta lay off the fry bits,  but they're so good and  they're right up the boardwalk." <em>And most of the time Liam Fryman serves them, man, puberty was inordinately kind to that boy.</em></p><p>A nurse came in to draw my blood and I looked away, talking to Grandma to keep my attention off the tightness of the torque around my arm and the approaching needle.</p><p>"Why do I have to do this?" I asked. "Isn't the big thing for me not to loose any more blood?"</p><p>"I want to run some tests to see if you are healthy." Grandma said. "I'm also going to prepare a slide, there's something I want to find out when I look under the microscope."</p><p>"Like what?" I asked nervous. "Do you think I have a disease?</p><p>"No, nothing like that." Grandma said calmly. "I want to see if you are more like your father than we realize."</p><p>After that, Mom and I followed her and another doctor to take x-rays of my chest . I was a little scared, but Mom was with me behind the glass. What did scare me was that they wanted to give me a full CT scan. Grandma explained to they  wanted to check everything and rule out any internal injuries. I reluctantly agreed, and they set me up in the scanner. I closed my eyes, listening to the machine do it work, but I wasn't afraid  because I used my imagination and pretended I was in a warp capsule on <em>SpaceTrek: Adventures of the Off Colors,</em> and I was being teleported to the Sun Incinerator to meet Captain Lars himself.<br/><br/><br/>"You were very brave ." Mom complimented me when I got out. "I'm so proud of you." Ten year old me would've freaked out to the full extent and there was no way you could get me even near the CT scan at that age. "Thanks Mom."<br/><br/>I waited with my parents in the doctor's office, with a bandage on my arm. "She stuck you too, Dad?" I asked noticing the same type of bandage on his arm.  "Yep. She wanted to figure something out."</p><p>I rested against my Mother who wrapped her arms around me. Seeing there was no one around I let myself cry. It had been a harrowing twenty four hours for me. Within the span of the day I was almost killed, saw my Mom get hurt in battle, got blasted away by a Gem weapon, and <em>watched someone die   </em>beforeresurrecting from my own blood and tears. </p><p>Both of my parents hugged me tight, telling me I was extremely brave and strong holding up for so long. Mom stroked my hair, saying we were almost done. "I just wanna go home." Could I even go home? "I know Honey, we're almost through. We'll be out of here soon and then we'll head back to the beach house. Everyone's worried about you."</p><p>"Do I still have to stay in Beach City?" My parents glanced at each other and nodded. "I'm sorry Rosebud, but you'll be safer with your Aunts for the time being. Those Gems invaded our home twice."</p><p>"But they think I'm dead." I protested. "Gypsum didn't see me get up and she told Aragonite's gemstone that 'our work is done'. Maybe it's safe now."</p><p>"As long as they're around, you're not safe." Mom said with thundering anger. "I should have gotten the other Gem."</p><p>"You poofed Aragonite!?" I gaped. "By yourself!?" Mom nodded with a smile. "Nobody hurts  my child."</p><p>"Mom you're a total bada-" Grandma entered the room and I quickly shut my mouth.</p><p>"I have the results." She said, setting up the images on the board in front of us. My grandmother smiled at me. "You truly are remarkable, the CT scans show that everything's normal. No broken bones, no internal injuries, nothing. Bloodwork is normal too. She's perfectly fine in that sense."</p><p>"Thank goodness." Mom sighed relieved, Dad squeezed her hand. </p><p>"However that leaves the number one issue." She turned off the lights and showed us the X-rays and CT scan results.</p><p>"Whoa." I gaped astonished, clutching the gem shard.</p><p>Selene's shard presented visibly on my body, completely fused to my sternum as though I'd been born with a gem like Dad. On the X rays it looked like a normal part of my body if someone didn't know what a human skeleton was supposed to look like.</p><p>Grandma said as much.</p><p>"It's truly remarkable. Normally with a foreign body the immune system would fight to get rid of it, but in this case the opposite happened. It's as if Nora's body bound the shard to itself."</p><p>"Is there any way we can try to remove it?" Mom asked, curling her fingers. </p><p>"Not without removing her entire sternum." Grandma responded. "Any procedure to remove this shard is going to be intrusive, and there's no telling how Nora will react."</p><p>"Is it hurting her?" Dad asked severely. </p><p>"No." Grandma answered. " Her bloodwork is completely normal, but I want to make sure there's no harm from it. Steven, Connie, while Nora is staying in beach City I want to to see her every two weeks so I can check on her." </p><p>They both agreed without argument.</p><p>"Why would a human body affix a gem shard to itself like that?" Mom asked.</p><p>"I believe our answer is here." She removed the previous images and set up three pictures of a blood smear. This is a regular human patient." She flashed the pointer on the left image. It was perfectly ordinary, showing erythrocytes, leukocytes, and platelets. "This is Steven's." I sat up straight, looking in intrigue. Among the regular cells were sharp prism like crystals, the same thing appeared in the slide on the right. "And this is Nora's."</p><p>"I believe these components allowed Nora to fuse the Pearl's gem shard to her body, and not only that, completely bind it  to her. It is part of her now the way her organs and bones a part of her. I'll need to do more test and I will send out the samples to the lab." She made eye contact with me.  "You said Selene fully regenerated when her gem shards came in contact with your blood."</p><p>"Yes." I nodded. "And my tears."</p><p>"And she is perfectly fine?"</p><p>"For the most part."</p><p>"Then it is possible...." She murmured. "This might be the physical component of your healing powers."</p><p>"That would be incredible if that's the case." I said. "Grandma, does that mean Selene is a part of me now?"</p><p>"A part of her gem is in your body. So yes."</p><p>"No, what I mean is, are we connected?</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"Nora this isn't one of your fantasy books." Mom said.</p><p>"But it is like them." I replied. " When I pulled at the gem shard it hurt and she felt my pain. When we touched palms I literally sensed her emotions of calm sweep into my mind. What if it's not only the shard that's bonded to me now; her entire gem is. She is bonded to me."</p><p>"We don't know for sure Rosebud. "Dad replied . "But it is possible. This has never happened to a Gem and a human before."</p><p>"It didn't happen to a Gem and a human." Grandma said. "It happened between a Gem and a Gem hybrid. Nora may be  second generation, but she still is a hybrid, and I believe we need to acknowledge that part of her now, more than ever." She looked at my blood slide on the screen. "Yes, you are more like your father than we realized."</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                ......</p><p>The Gems waited on the beach when we returned to the temple after dark, and there was a flurry of worry and questions shot at the three of us like arrows. I politely excused myself and went up to my room, my parents would fill everyone in. I crashed on my bed letting out a gargantuan sigh. Stars above what a day!</p><p>"Nora." Said the voice that gave her life for me. I immediately jumped and locked her in a bone crushing hug.  "Selene."</p><p>"Easy there!" She laughed, hugging me just as tightly.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" I asked. </p><p>"Never better." She smiled. "And you?"</p><p>"I'm just glad to be home." I sighed. "Well, home for the time being. And I'm so SOOOO glad to see you're okay. There's a lot to tell you."</p><p>"It can wait." Selene said, noticing I was exhausted. "I'm just happy you're home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Interlude: We Are One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A touching moment between Nora and Steven</p><p> </p><p>Song: "We Are One' from the Lion King 2</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On Wattpad I published this after the Chapter of Nora gaining a new friend, but for the sake of chronological order I decided to paste it first.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I watched the sunset over the beach as I stood alone on the statue's hand. Thousands of concerns swept through my brain, about the past and future. I turned my head hearing the the warp pad activate. "Hi Rosebud." Dad smiled. "I thought you might want some company."</p><p>"Thanks." I said. I looked at him and he saw the brooding in my face. "Nora, it's okay to be scared. You've been through a lot, if you need to talk, I'm here for you."</p><p>I smiled. "Thank you." I looked out onto the ocean. "I am scared. I have a living shard lodged in my bones that binds me to the Gem who owns it, and there's a prophecy saying I'm supposed to take down a Remnant Empire, ruled by the Commander my Grandmother hurt and betrayed. I don't know what to do Dad, should I do anything? How am I going to keep Selene safe? How am I going to live with this connection I barely understand?"</p><p>I sighed. "I just feel so alone. Nobody's gone through this before."</p><p>"You're not alone, Nora." Dad comforted me. "And you do not have to deal with this alone. We're all here for you." He picked up his old ukulele and began to play. He would always sing to me whenever I was upset and that never changed when I grew older.</p><p>
  <em>As you go through life, you'll see</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There is so much that we</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't understand</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the only thing we know</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Is things don't always go</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The way we planned</em>
</p><p>He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>But you'll see every day</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That we'll never turn away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When it seems all your dreams come undone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We will stand by your side</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Filled with hope and filled with pride</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We are more than we are,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We are one</em>
</p><p>"How is that going to help me stop Tanzanite?" I said. "Even with everyone behind me I alone can end the Remnant. I'm not enough. I can't topple an empire the way I am now, do I need to change myself?" I saw my reflection on the warp pad, a young teenage girl trying to understand herself.</p><p>
  <em>If there's so much I must be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Can I still just be me,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The way I am?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Can I trust in my own heart,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Or am I just one part</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Of some big plan?</em>
</p><p>"I don't want you to change who you are, and I don't believe you need to. You're enough. You have always been enough." He thought of his mother and the Crystal Gems.</p><p>
  <em>Even those who are gone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Are with us as we go on</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your journey has only begun</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tears of pain, tears of joy</em>
  <br/>
  <em>One thing nothing can destroy</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Is our pride, deep inside</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We are one</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are one, you and I</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We are like the earth and sky</em>
  <br/>
  <em>One family under the sun</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All the wisdom to lead</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All the courage that you need</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You will find when you see</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We...are...one</em>
</p><p>"You're not alone in this, Rosebud." Dad wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. "Whatever happens, your family will stand beside you. To comfort and support you, and to stand by your side when the going gets tough. Never forget that we love you, and we will stick with you to the very end."</p><p>I didn't complain when he kissed me. I nestled into his shoulders, listening to the gentle thrum of his pulse.</p><p>"I love you Dad."</p><p>His arms tightened around me. "I love you too Nora Rose."</p><p>Together we watched the sun set over the ocean, and I felt better knowing we had each other and my family to support me through this new and extraordinary change.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Nora's Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora makes a new furry friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally a two-parter on my Wattpad account, for here I combined them into one chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Pine needles crunched beneath my sneakers as I hiked the trail near the mountain fortress. I needed time to myself to think and collect my thoughts over recent events. The gem shard at my chest pulsed like a relaxed heart, and I touched my hand to it, sending an aura of calm from my mind to hers. The whole time I was hiking, I felt a tightness in my chest from her being worried about me alone.</p><p><em>We really are connected now, and I'm never alone even when we're apart. </em>The whole concept was a huge adjustment, and I was still trying to figure things out. So far I knew not only did we share our pain, but our emotions transferred back and forth across our minds like a telephone wire. Which sounded awesome, but in reality I felt it left me without privacy.</p><p>Who knows what else this entails.</p><p>I stopped in my tracks, gripping the sword hilt ( a weapon I took from the fortress's armory.) I sensed I was being followed. I thoughts raced to Aragonite and Gypsum. "They think I'm dead, surely they couldn't track me down again. What emerged from the brush behind me was just as frightening as the two Remnant Gems.</p><p>It was a full grown male brown bear.</p><p>The animal was massive, his shoulder reached five feet ,  and he could've given even Lion a wallop if it was enraged, yet he didn't show any signs of aggression. Cocking his ears toward me he made a low groan, smacking his lips.</p><p>I tried to keep calm, standing in place I made myself as big as I possibly could, unsheathing the sword and raising it above my head, and screamed at it as loud as I could muster to scare it off.</p><p>"Go away bear!"</p><p>This is what you're supposed to do if you encounter a bear in the wild (sword not included), because bears are not out to attack people and will avoid them if given the chance. Most attacks happen when they're startled, they feel threatened, they're protecting a food source, or they have cubs. Neither of these were the situation with this bear, maybe he will run away if I spooked him enough.</p><p>" You don't wanna eat me! Seriously I'm  fat around the edges and full of bad cholesterol, and if you try your luck you'll choke on my bones! I am part Diamond and I'll pack you a wallop you've never seen if you dare to mess with me!"</p><p>The bear responded to that threat with a charge.</p><p>I immediately lay on my belly, covering my head and neck with my backpack. This is what you're supposed to do if a bear decides to attack. Closing my eyes I waited for the teeth to sink in. Instead  felt a huge nose press against my backpack and a heavy snuffling in my ear before the bear licked me in the head.</p><p><em>What the frick!?  </em>I slowly sat up, facing the bear as he sat on his haunches, wiggling his ears as he stared at me. "What kind of apex predator are you!?" I saw a chain around his neck, dragging on the ground, it had been on him for quite some time, rubbing his fur off in bald patches. "Who put that on you?" I whispered, slowly approaching him. Looking at him closer I saw the he'd been well fed, and I wondered if he'd been stealing picnic baskets or being handfed by friendly hikers.</p><p>"Easy there. I'm not going to hurt you." I said when he made a rumbling growl. I removed the chain and threw it aside.  "There, you're free." I nodded. "I guess that explains why you're not afraid of me, you must've been raised around humans. How could they have been so cruel as to chain you and then set you lose in the wilderness, unless you escaped. You must have an interesting story to tell."</p><p>The bear grunted as if he meant to say 'yeah tell me about it.' He approached me and I reached out my hand to touch his muzzle...</p><p>A gunshot cracked and the bear collapsed at my feet.</p><p>I screamed in shock, hearing two hunters approach the clearing.</p><p>"Did you get him?" a husky voice asked.</p><p>"Yup, clear shot, boy he was a big one."</p><p>I saw the hunters as the appeared in sight, dressed in deep woods camo  with rifles. They looked at me in shock, apparently not expecting me to be there. "Woah kid, what are doing so close to a bear like that!? He could've gotten you killed!"</p><p>I looked at them with trembling fists. "What did you do?"</p><p>The men backed away. "Take it easy young lady, we're just hunting. Where did you even come from? Are you hiking alone?"</p><p>"GET OUT!" I screamed, sending a rattling shockwave through the clearing, uprooting the surrounding trees. The hunters were knocked off there feet before scrambling madly and fleeing into the forest. The  pink glow vanished from my body and I stroked the bear's corpse, fresh blood pooling from it's neck, hysterically crying as I hugged its fur, hating the humans who shot him and hating myself for not being able to protect him.</p><p>I didn't notice the pink glow enveloping the bear's body  until I felt its heat on my face. Jumping away, I watched astonished as the bear's fur changed to pink.  When it opened it's eyes I thought I'd faint from disbelief.</p><p>"Oh my stars."</p><p>The bear rose onto his paws, shaking off as if he'd awoken from a nap before sniffing his fur curiously. I could see the near sapience in his eyes as he stared at me, wiggling his ears. "Hi." I chuckled nervously. "Love the new look." The revived animal reared up on his hind legs, towering over me and with his front paws wrapped me into a literal bear hug</p><p>One could say it was almost unbearable.</p><p>"Agggh it a trap!" I gasped, smothered by his immense power and thick fur. "An adorable trap!" He playfully mouthed me, sniffing my hair  and nuzzling my head. "Nice bear! Good boy! Please don't  break me by accident." He released me from his embrace and fell onto all fours, letting me touch his muzzle. "You're a friendly guy aren't ya?" The bear chuffed.</p><p>"This is the second time I revived someone from death this week." I laughed . "Oh man wait until I tell the Gems about this, they'll never believe it! I don't even believe it! I can't believe I have healing tears too!"</p><p>My insane laughs echoed through the forest as the bear nuzzled my cheek with his huge nose. "Holy Stars...How<em> am </em>I gonna explain this to the Gems!?</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                                   ....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I returned to the Temple soon after I left the bear at the warp pad. "Stay here, I'll be back for you." I pat him on the nose. The bear seemed to understand what I said, he lay down with his head on his paws when I activated the warp pad.</p><p>Back inside the beach house I went to search for the Gems, but they were nowhere to be found. "They'll be back soon." Grandpa said, resting on the couch with his recovering foot on the table. "How was your solo walk Nora? You look like something took the breath outta you?"</p><p>When I explained to him what happened he nearly choked on the sandwich he was eating. "A bear!? You resurrected a bear!? With healing tears!?"</p><p>I nodded franticly. "Just like Grandma brought Lion back to life, and how Dad brought back Captain Lars. I have it too, isn't it awesome?"</p><p>Grandpa wasn't sure how to answer that. "It's something Rosebud." He said. "So wait, you left the bear at your secret spot in the mountains and you're going to ask the Gems if you can keep him?"</p><p>"Yes." I answered. "They let Dad keep Lion, so I don't see any reason they won't let me keep him, with the Remnant hunting me down I'll need all the protection I can get."</p><p>"I don't think it'll be that easy." Grandpa said. We  heard a loud pounding at the door. I immediately I clenched my fists in a powerful photon bolt, opening the door ready to strike. "</p><p>"Oh dear goodness."</p><p>A pink ursine mass sat politely at the door, looking down at me with and waving his paw in a friendly greeting</p><p>        </p><p><br/><br/><br/>"Hey Grandpa." I made an awkward chuckle. "We have a guest." The bear nuzzled me. "Hi buddy. I was going to to come back." Wiggling his nose, the bear perked his ears  before charging right into the door, trotting straight to Grandpa who screamed.</p><p>"Get away from him!" the bear stopped, ignoring my grandfather cringing terrified on the couch as he scarfed down his entire sandwich  on the table.</p><p>"Hey!!" Grandpa cried. "That was my lunch!" The bear raised his head and sniffed him. " Shoo! Don't eat me, I taste terrible!"</p><p>"Bear! Leave him alone!"</p><p>He turned his head and ambled toward me, knocking everything off the shelves. I facepalmed. "I'm sorry Grandpa." "It's okay Rosebud I think he wants more food." He relaxed. "We should get him outta the house before he makes a mess out of anything else."</p><p>He spoke to soon, at the wiggling of his nose the hungry bruin lumbered into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator with his claw and chowing down on its contents ferociously.</p><p>"BEAR NO!!" I screamed after him. "BAD BEAR STOP THAT!!" I pulled on his neck to no avail. Bear nosed the rotisserie chicken off the fridge counter and sunk his teeth into it, chomping voraciously on the whole thing.</p><p>
  <em>There goes tonight's dinner.</em>
</p><p>"Bear stop raiding my fridge! We want the Gems to like you and you're making it extremely difficult!" He looked at me with a whole chicken breast in his mouth. "Put it down!" I commanded him, which he surprisingly did. "Good boy."</p><p>He continued to crunch on it. "No!"</p><p>"I have to get him away from here!" An idea flashed into my mind. I went into freezer and took out a bunch of ice cream treats. "Look!" I unwrapped a Bear Bar, an ice cream sandwich made of peanuts and drizzled honey. That got his attention.</p><p>"Ah ah no! Follow me, come on. Good bear." I lured him out of the kitchen through the main room and out the door while Grandpa watched stupefied. "Come and get it, that's it!"</p><p>Out on the beach I dropped the snack on the sand which he scrambled to and wolfed it down in one gulp.</p><p>
  <em>This guy's appetite makes Amethyst look like Pearl.</em>
</p><p>"No no. You have to be patient." I said sharply when Bear nosed my hand. He surprisingly didn't try to swat the Bear Bars from me and pawed the air like a dog. <em>Somebody taught him to do that. </em>I rewarded him with another treat which he gently took from my hands.</p><p>"Good boy." I said relieved. I saw Grandpa catch up to me on his crutches. "Nora are you okay!"</p><p>"I am Grandpa! I got it under control, take a look at this!" Bear did his paw trick and blinked at me, expected a treat that I gave.</p><p>"What, he knows tricks?" Grandpa said amazed. "Did you teach him that?"</p><p>"I didn't." I answered. "He definitely wasn't raised as a wild bear. He was too friendly around me even before I revived him and he had a chain around his neck. I'd bet money he was raised in captivity, maybe he escaped from a circus or some other tourist trap. He's too well trained."</p><p>"Not well trained enough where he didn't wreck the whole kitchen!" Grandpa exclaimed. "He's still a wild animal Nora, even if he's a magical creature now."</p><p>"I know." I said. "I just have to work with him is all, I'll figure it out." I tried something new with him; I rose my arm over my head and cued him. Bear stood on his hind legs and pawed the air. "Good job Buddy! I think we're going to be just fine."</p><p>"Nora Rose Universe, what is that thing!?" My father yelled with the Gems in tow. He had retuned with the Big Three and Selene from a scouting mission to locate Gypsum.</p><p>"Is that a bear!?" Aunt Pearl screamed, summoning her  trident from her gem. </p><p>"Why is it Pink?" Amethyst summoned her whip. "Did Rose keep this a secret too!?"</p><p>"Guys I can explain!" I waved at them. </p><p>"Nora get away from that thing!" Selene charged her arm cannon and aimed it at the bear.</p><p>Suddenly Bear's eyes started to glow and he stood again on his hind legs, a low growl rumbled through his chest.</p><p>"It's okay bud." I patted his paw. "They only want to protect me." I called out to the Gems. "Lower your weapons, he's not a threat!"</p><p>"Not on my watch." Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the bear. </p><p>Bear swiped him and sent him flying across the beach, causing the Gems to race towards him with weapons in hand. "Stop it!" I screamed.  Bear roared, a terrifying sound amplified by his sonic power and charged in a blurring burst across the sand, swiping away the Gems' attacks as though they were toys. Grabbing Aunt Pearl's trident by the teeth and tossing her in over his shoulder, slicing Amethyst's whip in half, knocking Aunt Garnet back with a sonic roar, dodging Selene's power beams with the agility of a cat. He made a beeline straight for my father who was just brushing himself off.</p><p>
  <em>He's going after him because he grabbed me!</em>
</p><p>"Dad look out!"  Bear towered over him menacingly and pounced his forepaws onto his shield, like a polar bear breaking the ice to get a seal. Slashing his claws, gnashing his teeth against the Gem weapon trying to break through. Dad was made of strong mettle as he kept the shield up. I raced to him and jumped in between him and the angry beast.</p><p>"Bear it's okay don't hurt him! He's our friend!!!"I waved my hands up at him. Bear lowered onto four legs, the ferocity left him and he blinked in innocent curiosity. "It's okay Bud." I patted his muzzle. "He was only trying to protect me. He's my father."  I don't know why I said the latter, I doubt an animal would understand what that meant, especially an animal who's species where the father has nothing to do with raising their young.</p><p>Bear raised his hackles as he snarled at Dad behind the shield. "It's okay." I touched his forehead. Bear huffed, but otherwise let his guard down, watching Dad intently as he let down his shield. He ordered the Gems to halt and keep their distance before addressing me.</p><p>"Young lady you have some explaining to do."</p><p>I recounted the whole story to Dad how I encountered him in the woods and revived him from the hunter's gunshots. Dad's reaction confused me, I couldn't tell if he was angry at me for warping to wilderness alone or amazed I inherited Grandmother's healing powers. I tried imagining his expressions on a Gem and came to the conclusion it was both.</p><p>"Priya was right, your are more like me than I thought." He turned to his father. "Dad, you let her warp to an unknown place by herself? Are you insane?"</p><p>"You told us she was allowed to use the warp pad, and she said she knew where she was going. She knows what she's doing Schtu-ball, I trust her to use good judgment."</p><p>"Dad she was almost killed the other day and the attackers are still out there! I can't believe you would just let her go like that especially with what's going on. Especially after she was impaled!!" He darted his eyes at me. "I take back my permission to use the warp pad."</p><p>"Dad I was fine! I was in a place where I knew my surroundings." I pleaded with him. "Come on."</p><p>"Nora you ran into a bear!" He glanced at the creature who's eyes were pinned on him. "And he tried to kill me."</p><p>"Only because he thought you were  hurting me."</p><p>"That's not the point." He said  with a steel tone. "What if he wasn't so friendly? What if it was Gypsum you ran into instead?"</p><p> Bear made a low growl. "It's okay." I petted him calmly.</p><p>Dad rubbed his temples with a shrug.  "You're not using the warp pad anymore, is that understood?"  I drooped my head. "Yes." Glad I enjoyed my taste of freedom for a moment.</p><p>"Can I keep him?" </p><p>He looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. "Nora...he's a wild animal."</p><p>"So is Lion."</p><p>"Lion is a different case."</p><p>"He isn't. Lion was revived by Grandma's power. So was Bear, they are the same creature. Bear is already loyal to me, he only attacked because he thought I was in danger. He's really a big sweetheart-." A scream came from the Beach house. "My refrigerator! My cabbages!!" Aunt Pearl cried, she'd  helped Grandpa into the house and saw the damage. </p><p> I smiled awkwardly.<em> Hoo boy, definitely not helping my case! </em>Dad crossed his arms.</p><p>"I'll keep him outside. I'm sorry! But seriously, I did this to him. I revived him and made him a magical immortal being, I can't just turn him loose in the woods. I'm responsible for him now."</p><p>"Nora this isn't going to work."</p><p>Suddenly bear bolted to the water, loping on top of the surf and  swiped down a metallic flying object  with his claws,  crushing it with his teeth. He trotted to me with the object in his mouth, shaking his fur and pinning it  down in front of me looking quite pleased with himself. Dad and I glanced at each other, the Gems hurried to us. Bear didn't pay them mind, as long as they weren't a threat to me, he wouldn't attack. </p><p>"What'cha got there buddy?" Bear removed his paw from the damaged object and I widened my gaze. "Is that a robonoid?"</p><p>Selene's pupils shrunk. "It's a Scouter." she gasped. "They're sent by Tanzanite herself to search for fugitives, once they locate their target they summon Assassin robonoids to terminate their goal. I've seen them track down many Gems." She clutched her hands to her mouth. "She's searching for her, but she doesn't know she's here. The bear made sure of that."</p><p>"That bear saved her life." Aunt Garnet replied. "As far as I'm concerned, he's our ally." She gave a knowing look at Dad, who, clutching me close to him, nodded. "He can stay, Rosebud,  but he is not allowed in the house."</p><p>"Thank you Dad." I smiled and hugged my new animal companion. "Welcome to the Crystal Gems, Bear."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next Chapter should be up soon but I thought it would be good to list Bear's powers.</p><p>Speed Burst ( he can run in short superhuman speed bursts.)</p><p>Sonic Roar</p><p>Portal Swipe (he can open portals with a swipe from his claws)</p><p>Air/Water Walking</p><p>Climbing Large Heights</p><p>Endurance (he can run for miles without tiring)</p><p>Bear can also slice through metal with his sharp claws.</p><p>Pink Dimension ( Like any being ressurrected by Pink Diamond's power, Bear possesses the same pocket dimension in his fur, which Nora uses to store her things and visit her mother via Lion's mane. Later on she notices another tree besides Lion's acacia and Bear's pine. She knows the story but she wants to see if its true and makes it a goal to see what's on that end....)</p><p> </p><p>Likes</p><p>Bear Bars</p><p>Snuggling with Nora</p><p>Long Naps</p><p>Eating</p><p>Swimming</p><p>Playing with Lion</p><p>Giving Nora Rides</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Beast of the Forbidden Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora meets an old adversary of the Crystal Gems, and she is put to the test to see how strong she really is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>I watched the line at Citywalk Fries from across the street. It spanned down the boardwalk, giving me some hopeful relief I wouldn't have to go and wait. "It's a long line." I said. "He might not not even be serving them by the time it's my turn, his dad's working there too."</p><p>"Aw come on." Kimchi nudged me. "Don't wimp out on me now. Look! See him, he's right there."</p><p>"Then why don't you go wait on line. You're crushing on him too!"</p><p>"Girl you're Steven Universe's daughter, you have a better chance."</p><p>"Better chance at what? That doesn't mean anything, I don't even live here."</p><p>"So? You have a pink bear that can teleport."</p><p>"But you live here, and he's in your school. Besides, my grandma said I should lay off the fats. There's a lot of cholesterol in them fries." "You're not going for the fries." Kimchi grinned, pushing me across the street towards Citywalk Fries. "Hey cut it out!"</p><p>"Come on, you got it. Just do it."</p><p>I turned around and pushed her. "No you do it!"</p><p>"No you!"</p><p>"No you!"</p><p>"You had a crush on him first Kimchi!"</p><p>We pushed at each other throughout the line, with Bear lumbering beside us( I commanded him to stay else he would've robbed the whole store for fries.)</p><p>"Hi ladies, what can I get for you today?" Asked the teenage boy with the rich blond hair and rippling muscles beneath his white t-shirt. We both stared at him wide eyed</p><p>
  <em>Dear stars he's hot!!</em>
</p><p>"Hi Liam." I smiled awkwardly. "I uh was hoping too order um..." Bear stuck his entire head through the window sniffing at the fries simmering in the fryer, smacking his lips trying to get the orders on the counter.</p><p>"Oh my gosh!" Liam scrambled back.</p><p>"Bear no!" I pulled his head out of the window. "I'm so sorry, he's harmless! He just loves food!"</p><p>"It's cool." Liam Fryman laughed. "I didn't know you had a bear."</p><p>"Yeah, he's my new pet. I brought him back from the dead with my Diamond powers. I have a lion too, now all I need is a tiger." I blushed wanting to hit my head against a wall. <em>What the hell was that!? Stupid !! Stupid!!</em></p><p>"Liam!" His father, Peedee, yelled from the back of the kitchen. "Quit the idle chit chat and ask them what they want! We're very busy today!"</p><p>"All right Dad I was just talking to Nora!" Liam shrugged. "Wait, Nora's here?" His dad appeared at the window. "Nora, it's so nice to see you, and Kimchi too! How's everything with your family?" "It's all good." Kimchi said. "Same." I followed. Mr. Fryman asked what we wanted. "Two regular fry bits for us." Kimchi answered. "An a jumbo tray for my furry friend please." I rubbed Bear's head. Mr. Fryman barked at his son to get cracking with the orders.</p><p>"Here you go." Liam got the orders out a few minuets later. "I added some extra fries for both of you." He winked. "Have a nice day, I'll see you around."</p><p>We sat on a bench in the residential area, chowing down on our fry bits. "He was totally winking at you." Kimchi said, munching on her snacks. "He was winking at both of us." I said. "But he gave us extra fry bits because of you. Don't pretend you don't know that."</p><p>"Of course I know that." I said, pushing away Bear's snout as he nosed my fry bits. "You already ate yours buddy, what a mess! These are mine." Bear grunted and placed his head on his paws. "My Dad's the local celebrity in this town. Anyone who knows I'm related to him is gonna treat me extra special." I chuckled. "But I did see he was making eye contact at me."</p><p>Kimchi giggled and playfully nudged me.</p><p>"What, nothing's gonna happen." I laughed. "I live over a hundred miles away in another state and Dad says no dating until I'm forty. Besides, I don't think I'll ever be ready for that. Humans are so hard to understand and relationships are difficult even for regular people."</p><p>"You just gotta find the right person Nora, whether it's a human or Gem." Kimchi said supportive. "Yeah, I guess." I blinked. "Wait, you know I'm not into just humans?"</p><p>"Girl, I knew way back when, and I'm more observant than you think.  I saw you looking at that Cherry Quartz the same way you were looking at Liam." "Well she was really cute." I blushed. "Yes, Gems are so much easier to understand, and they don't judge you. Who knows, maybe there's a Gem out there for me."</p><p>My phone buzzed with a text alert.</p><p>
  <em>This is Auntie Pearl speaking for Selene. How are you feeling?</em>
</p><p><em>I'm doing good. How's training going for you? </em>I responded.</p><p><em>It's going very well, thank you. I will see you later, please be careful. </em>She texted back</p><p>
  <em>I will, see you later.</em>
</p><p><em>I love you </em>😘 <em>.....this is from  Pearl</em></p><p><em>I love you too Auntie P.</em>❤️</p><p>"Everything all right Nora? Kimchi asked.</p><p>"My Aunt's checking up on me, and Selene."</p><p>"Oh." She said. She knew what happened in the canyon, and asked how I was handling it. "Pretty good I think, we're still figuring things out. It's so weird feeling someone is a part of you, and your entire being is intertwined with another. I wonder if being a fusion feels like this." We turned our heads hearing the scramble of shoes against the side walk and the clamor of children.</p><p>"That was way too close!"</p><p>"We were almost killed!"</p><p>"Did you see it!? It was chasing us!"</p><p>"Of course I saw it you dummy, it was coming after me!"</p><p>"We never shoulda went in there!"</p><p>Kimchi immediately stood up recognizing the voice of her little sister. Bear and I followed as she raced to Agatha.  The young girl had scrapes on her knees and twigs in her hair as she stopped and caught her breath. Her two friends were  ruffled  and  gasped for air. "Agatha what the heck is going on !?"Kimchi yelled, plucking the twigs out of her hair and brushing off the dirt from her skin. "Hey watch it can't you see I'm busted up here?" Agatha jerked away only to be gripped in the arm by Kimchi. " Watch your 'tude with me, I only want to help."</p><p>"Then let go of my arm I'm already hurt!" Kimchi released her grip, crossing her arms and glaring at the trio of children. "What happened?"</p><p>Agatha started to cry. "Please don't tell Mom and Dad. I know I wasn't supposed to go in there but my Dogcopter went over the fence"</p><p>"We thought we could get it out if we were quick enough." Replied the dark skinned boy.<br/>"Get it out where Billy?" Kimchi's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Oh no, don't tell me you went into the garden on Everhill Lane?"</p><p>"We did." The second boy of Hispanic descent  said. "And we saw it, right when Agatha was about to get the Dogcopter back it came crashing from the bushes and chased us! Agatha  tripped that's why she's all scraped up, but Billy and I helped her out."</p><p>"We ran like heck outta there. We're lucky to be alive!" Billy exclaimed.</p><p>"Wait wait!" I waved my hands. "Are you kids talking about the same abandoned mansion on Everhill Lane with the overrun garden, the one that's supposed to be inhabited by a terrifying child-eating monster?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Billy exclaimed. "It almost ate us! See Roger I told you it was real, now you believe me!?"</p><p>"You know about the monster too?" Agatha asked me.  I nodded. "Anyone who's had a childhood in Beach City knows the stories about it. Kimchi and I used to dare each other by  entering  the garden and seeing how far we could go before getting scared and turning back. We never actually saw anything but I heard the plants move a few times." <em>Of course it was most likely an groundhog or a racoon.</em></p><p>Agatha gawked at me. "Wow you really are cool! Why'd you never tell me that Kimchi?"</p><p>"Because I didn't want you getting any ideas in your head." Kimchi shrugged. "I guess that was pointless. Agatha, you know better than to go in there, even if there isn't a monster that place is overrun with cacti and poisonous plants and who knows what else. You and your friends are very lucky you didn't get seriously hurt."</p><p>"I know." She sniffled tearfully. "I'm sorry. I wanted to get my Dogcopter toy back, I waited forever to get it for my birthday and I didn't wanna give up and lose it."</p><p>"Well it's as good as gone if it landed in that place." She patted her sister. "I'm sorry Agatha. Let's get you home and cleaned up."</p><p>"Wait." I suggested. "Before calling it quits, why don't I try to go and get the Dogcopter back for you?"</p><p>Agatha stared at me starry eyed. "You'd do that for me?"  I nodded. "Yes. If there is a monster in  there I'm not afraid. I've faced worse."</p><p>"Nora don't even think about it. Kimchi urged. "You've been through enough danger already."</p><p>"It's okay Kimchi, if we run into anything Bear will warp us out of there. Right Buddy?" I called over to Bear, who was patiently laying on his belly letting Billy and Roger pet him. He was very good around children, though I was keeping an eye on him while I was talking (more to make sure they weren't bothering him.)</p><p>"Yeah Kimchi, if anyone can get Dogcopter back from the garden it's her. She's Steven Universe's daughter."</p><p>Kimchi shrugged, shaking her head. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."</p><p>"Me too!" Agatha pumped her fist.</p><p>                                                                            ....</p><p>I had to set the rules down for Agatha before we passed through the dilapidated old gates of the abandoned mansion.  She had to stay with us the entire time and if we were to encounter any monster she'd get on Bear and warp out pronto. "That means you too Kimchi."</p><p>"What?" She crossed her arms. "If you think I'm gonna ditch my friend to be eaten by a monster you're wrong."</p><p>"You seriously don't believe there's a monster?"</p><p>"Something in that garden chased Agatha and her friends." Kimchi said. "I don't believe it's a child-eating monster like we did when we were kids, but it could be something else."</p><p>"It's the monster Kimchi. I saw it with my own eyes." Agatha said. "What did it look like?" I asked her. Agatha described it, gesturing with her entire body. "It was really big, bigger than your bear, and it had orange skin and red stripes  and a big white mane, it had horns on its head and sharp claws and when it ran it ran two legs and roared a loud screeching roar!"</p><p>"Sounds like a terrifying beast to me." Kimchi remarked.</p><p>"It was, you should've seen it, you would've peed your pants."</p><p>"Let's hope we don't." Kimchi said.</p><p>I  told everyone to stand back as bear slashed his claws through the fence, cutting it open like a knife through butter. "Stay close everyone." I said as I followed him through the new gap. "At any sign of danger we leave, no arguments." I directed that at Agatha, who nodded without rebuttal. "Agatha." I smiled at her. "Lead the way."</p><p>The old mansion on Everhill Lane used to be one of many owned by a wealthy family. When they died out most of those mansions were either sold or converted into museums, except this one. It was left abandoned because the upkeep was to much, for a grand garden once adorned the entrance, decorated by beautiful plants and sculptures. After years of abandonment the garden became a jungle, and the sculptures decayed into ruins of  bygone days. That is until twenty years ago, as the urban legends say, when a fearsome monster took up inhabitance and brought with it spike laden plants from terrestrial cacti to spike-pods. Nobody knew what it was for sure, some say it's an alien lifeform that escaped a secret government laboratory, while others say it's the last Gem Monster in the world.</p><p>Either way, you stayed away from this place if you valued your life, because the monster supposedly gobbled up anyone who trespassed in its territory.</p><p>We stayed on the decrepit path, ruined by weeds creeping through the cracks. We walked in a small group besides Bear, Agatha leading the way. On both sides was a jungle of weeds, vines, and spiny undergrowth, marked by the occasional boulder and cacti . If the monster did exist, it was sapient, those cacti and boulders were set up in a bizarre artistic pattern.</p><p><em>Or there's a logical, less menacing explanation to this. </em>I pondered to myself.<em> From Agatha's description it sounds like a Gem, a Quartz maybe? It could have been a Gem Monster at one point, legends always have a bit of truth in them.</em></p><p>Agatha veered off the path to the right and urged us to follow. "This way! See? The ground's already trampled from my friends and me running away." We did, careful as not to hit any branches when we entered a short dirt clearing, surrounded by boulders, in the very center lay a Dogcopter toy.</p><p>"Wait." I halted Agatha who was about to run toward it. I materialized a photon orb in my hands, pelting it around the toy like a flare. If there was something hiding in the brush, either the pink light would reveal it or the monster would startle and flee.</p><p>"You puny earthlings have serious nerve intruding my turf." A raspy voice growled behind us.</p><p>We all jumped and turned around, Bear roared  flattening the plants to reveal nothing. A white blur spun passed us. "Into the clearing!" I commanded. We ran into the open. "Don't go near it!!" Kimchi grabbed Agatha's hand as she tried to reclaim her toy. She hugged her sister tightly. "It's the monster  we're all gonna die!!"</p><p>"There is no monster." I told the sisters, who hugged each other fiercely. I spoke loudly to the surrounding. "We mean no harm, my friends and I just wanted to reclaim a lost toy for her little sister. Let us take it and we promise to leave you alone." I heard movement rustle throughout the borders of the clearing. "Can you at least show yourself so I know I'm not talking to an imaginary boogeyman?"</p><p>The vegetation rustled in front of me, and the beast of the forbidden garden revealed itself to us.</p><p>I was right, legends do have a bit of truth in them.</p><p>Staring me down was the biggest Quartz I've ever seen. A hulky orange Jasper with red stripes and the might of a giant. Marks of corruption  spotted her hands and shoulder, long thick white hair reached her boots. One of her horns was broken off and her pants were torn at the knee, she probably gotten into a fight with someone and came out of it proudly scarred. Her orange gemstone was triangular shaped where her nose would normally be. Her eyes were the scariest part, molten amber like the embers of a burning fire, full of malice and disdain.</p><p>"What are you staring at?" The Jasper glared. I stood my ground . <em>Apparently someone who steals toys from little kids. </em>I thought to myself but did not say. A remark like that would've gotten me pulverized. "Nothing." I looked away.</p><p>Kimchi approached the Gem. "It's okay Agatha, the monster doesn't exist." she smiled reassuringly at her sister, who fearfully clutched Bear's fur. "We're sorry to disturb you. My sister was playing with her new toy and it flew into your yard, she was only trying to get it back. She shouldn't have trespassed on your property and you had every right to chase her off. I apologize  for  her actions. It won't happen again."</p><p>The Jasper didn't respond to her, she only looked at the girl the way a human looks at a rat in the street. Perhaps the Gem didn't fully understand her. I spoke to the Jasper, repeating Kimchi's statement in Gem language ( Quartz dialect to be exact).</p><p>"I heard what she said." Jasper cut in speaking perfect English. "Oh good!" I said relieved. "Then you won't mind if I quickly grab it and leave. We promise we'll never come back here again. Right guys?" Kimchi and Agatha nodded.</p><p>"See? Problem solved." I said, stepping towards the toy. "Now I'll  go get-." Jasper grabbed my by the arm and yanked me back.</p><p>"Nora!" Kimchi cried angrily. "Let go of her you bully!!" Agatha screamed. Bear charged but halted his paws at my command to stop.  Jasper released her grip. "What the hell is wrong with you!"  I snapped, grimacing. <em>Selene is going to feel that.  " </em>I was just taking it back!"</p><p>"Too bad." Jasper snarled. "It's on my turf. It's mine now."</p><p>"Seriously?" I gripped my arm. "You're not letting me take it back just because it's in your yard. It's a children's toy, what do you plan on doing with it? Keep it as a lawn ornament?"</p><p>"I'll do what I want."  Jasper growled.  "My yard, my rules, now take your pack of earthlings and beat it. Or I'll break your arm this time."</p><p>She was serious, and I wasn't going to challenge her over a toy. I'll stand up for myself but I won't put my life at risk, if I fought this Gem she would beat me to a bloody pulp without breaking a sweat. "Okay." I huffed.  "We'll leave." I went back to Kimchi and Agatha. "Come on guys, let's go."</p><p>"But what about my Dogcopter?" Agatha cried as we walked back to the entrance. "I'll buy you another one I promise." Her sister said sympathetically.  "I don't want another Dogcopter I want mine!"  She stomped her foot.   "It's my toy! She doesn't have the right to keep my stuff just because it's in her stupid garden! It's not fair!"</p><p>"I know it's not fair but there's nothing we can do about it."</p><p>"Yeah there is,  fight her  back!"</p><p>"Agatha are you kidding me, we cannot fight a Gem! She'll pound us six feet into the ground."</p><p>"We can't but she can." She pointed at me. I backed away, clenching my fist .</p><p>"Nora cant fight a full on Gem by herself Agatha." Kimchi shrugged "She's human like us."</p><p>"But she has magic Gem powers she could take her on." She looked at me with baleful eyes. "Right?"</p><p>I shook my head. " I'm sorry I couldn't get your Dogcopter back, but I'm not as strong as you think I am. I can't risk getting seriously injured."  I placed my hand on the gem shard. " Especially when it wouldn't be just me that got hurt."</p><p>We stopped as we heard heavy footsteps stomp through the garden. Jasper approached us. Bear growled and Kimchi pushed her little sister behind her back. "Not so fast humans."</p><p>"I thought you wanted us to beat it?" Kimchi glared. The burly Gem ignored her and  pointed at me.  "You, bigger earthling." Jasper growled. "You look familiar."</p><p>"I shouldn't." I remarked, my hand on  Bear's shoulder . "We've never met before."</p><p>She stepped closer to me, scanning me with her orange glare from head to toe. Bear growled at her and I stood undaunted, clenching my fist and staring her fearlessly in the eyes when our gazes met. "It's you." Her pupils enlarged. "Your Steven's little whelp aren't you?"</p><p>"You bet your butt she is!" Agatha shouted unafraid. "And she's got powers just like him so you better watch it!" "Agatha!!" Kimchi covered her little sister's mouth. "Shut up!"</p><p>"Good guess." I said boldly. "How'd you know?"</p><p>" You're cut exactly like him." Jasper laughed, a menacing sound. "That changes everything."  She taunted holding the Dogcopter in her hand. " You want this pathetic little toy Diamond Spawn? Show me you really are his daughter. Fight me."</p><p>"I am not fighting you." I said. "You're a walking armory with fists. It wouldn't be a fair match."</p><p>"So you're a coward." she snickered.</p><p>"I'm not a coward." I retorted. "I'm smart. Look at you, you're a living textbook image of a Quartz warrior, a human going up against you would be a Deathwish, and I've already had my brush with death. So no, I'm not fighting you because I'm a 'coward', I'm not fighting you because I'm brave enough to understand it will not end well for me."</p><p>"But you're not all human." Jasper said. "You've inherited my Diamond's powers. Don't think I didn't see that little light trick of yours before, or didn't  notice the pink coloration on your flea-bitten pet. You are my Diamond's legacy and you're afraid of it."</p><p>I cocked my brow at her bewildered.  "I'm not  afraid of who I am. Stop trying to provoke me into a fight. It's not working."<br/><br/>"You may not be afraid of who you are but everyone else is, especially when you're already defective among your own kind."</p><p>Kimchi gasped and my blood pulsed heated. "Shut the hell up you roided cheetoh! How dare you!"</p><p>"Kimchi it's all right." I said tense. "I've heard worse."</p><p>Jasper saw her remark hit a nerve. "Just because I live in solitude doesn't mean I'm not aware of the world around me. I know what you are, Diamond Spawn. I know you were born wrong and you can't function normally like regular humans. Even your parents knew you there was something wrong with you, that's why they moved. They did it twice because they knew few humans wouldn't see you as a defective freak. Am I right? Isn't that why you're living in another place now?" </p><p>She narrowed her gaze.  "Humans aren't as stupid as I once thought, they can detect a failure among their kind easily, that's what the young humans did, right? They saw your defect and singled you out, and you were too weak to control your inborn power they  got out of hand."</p><p>"SHUT!!!! UP!!" I screamed, sending out a shockwave. My skin glowed pink and the rage pulsed through my bloodstream like heated magma. Though it was not rage alone.</p><p>"Nora!" Kimchi raced over to me and gripped my hand, uncaring of the tremendous danger she put herself in. "Nora listen to me! She's egging you on, she wants to provoke you into a fight and you know that! Don't let her get to you, just take a deep breath and walk away! Don't listen to anything she says! She's just another bully!"</p><p>"I know." I breathed deeply, the pink glow vanished from my skin. "You really are my best friend." I raised my palm to hers. "Dance Buds for life." She smiled and touched her palm against mine. Without giving Jasper a second glance we turned around and walked way.</p><p>"Wait where are you going!?"</p><p>"Home." I said without meeting her gaze. "I've got better things to do than waste my time on over-puffed clods."  Kimchi laughed and we fist bumped each other.  I heard Jasper crack her knuckles. "Fine.....if that's what you want.....Diamond Spawn..." She spun into a ball and rolled straight towards Agatha.</p><p>Kimchi and her sister screamed, but before Jasper could crush the little girl beneath her spin dash, she bounced off a pink shield wall, crashing into her artistic boulders. "Agatha are you okay!?" Kimchi ran around the wall and hugged her. "Yeah I'm okay wow that was so cool!"</p><p>The ground shook and Jasper charged directly at us. "Bear! Get everyone out!!" I put up another shield that cracked beneath Jasper's fist. "I knew I'd get you to fight! You are like him! You'll protect the weak  even when you lack your own strength. Now show me what you got!" She threw another punch at me.</p><p>"You're crazy!" I jumped out of the way .</p><p> <iframe></iframe></p><p>I turned and ran as fast as I could, the speed booster flattening everything in my path when a momentous forced struck me on the side and knocked me down. I tried to struggle against a giant foot pressed on my abdomen, dangerously close to my Gem shard.</p><p>"You're more of a coward than I thought." Jasper taunted right in my face. "What you're crying now? Pathetic. What are you going to do, call your dad?" Like a cornered cat lashing out in defense I struck my fist on the most vulnerable spot on a Gem, her gemstone. Jasper recoiled, clenching her stone in a mixture of shock and pain. "Why you LITTLE!!!"</p><p>I sprung on my feet and hit her again. It wasn't the first time I decked someone in the face because they were bullying me.</p><p>"Kick her butt Nora!!" Agatha cheered. "Take her down!!"</p><p>"Guys you were supposed to leave!" I called, continuously punching back my foe with aura fists . "Leave us alone!" I screamed at the Gem. Jasper caught my arm and flipped me onto the ground. I twisted in pain,  hearing Bear's thundering charge, but with her free arm she caught him by the muzzle and tossed him crashing into the trees. "Stay out of this pet!!"Jasper, once again pinning me down raised her head and slammed it down on me.</p><p>Only for her to crash with a loud thud on a pink and silver swirled bubble enveloping me.</p><p>"What!?" Kimchi screamed. "That's awesome!!" Agatha cheered. "I didn't know she could do that!" </p><p><em>Neither did I! </em>  I stood up, but I didn't have time to marvel at my new ability, Jasper kept raining her fists down on the bubble, powerful enough to crack human bones. "Now we're talking!" Jasper cackled like a madwoman. "Show me what you're made of! Show me you're worthy of his strength!" </p><p>"You're on!" I declared brimming with power and confidence.  I pushed the bubble forward and rolled over her summoning pink disks from outside and shooting  them her way.  "Good! Good!" Jasper laughed, punching them away and getting hit by a few. She did her spin dash attack and I rolled out of the way. She twisted around and spun toward the ball which I dodged again.</p><p><em>Oh shiitakes on a platter...  </em>I thought to myself, feeling my energy drain. It was too good to last, even with Pink Diamond's power and a Gem shard better maintaining it, I was still human. The bubble popped and I collapsed to the ground winded.</p><p>"Nora get up!" Kimchi screamed. "Look out!" I rolled out of the way of a punch, crawling away from Jasper as she rained down punches.  I saw it behind me, if I could lure her over there.....</p><p>"Stand up and fight!" She kicked me several times, and I still scuttled away from her towards the snapper vines behind me. "Is that all!?" The warrior Quartz roared.</p><p>"NORA!" Agatha cried. "Come on! Get up. GET UP! You can do it! You're strong!!" "Please stop it!!" Kimchi screamed. "She's not her father you're gonna kill her!"</p><p>When I was close enough to act on my plan, I collapsed in the dirt, grimacing from the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. Jasper's immense shadow loomed over me, but I wasn't scared, she was right where I wanted her.</p><p>"I guess it's true what they said about you." Jasper sneered when she saw me spit out blood. "You're pathetic and weak on both sides! You couldn't even muster a fraction of your power without collapsing in the dirt. So much for being the proud offspring of Steven Universe, you're not him at all. You're just a defective imitation of what he is.</p><p>" You're right Jasper." I grunted, lifting my head. "I'm not my father, and I don't need to be." I tugged the  vine with my foot. "I am strong in my own way."</p><p>The head of a great snapper plant swooped down on Jasper and caught her in its voracious jaws, munching on her violently before spitting her out in disgust realizing she wasn't an organic creature. </p><p>Jasper lay stunned and covered in snapper plant spit. When I regained my footing, she looked up at me utterly embarrassed. "Come on." I offered her my hand. "We're finished here." she surprisingly took it, a newfound awe in her eyes. "You tricked me."</p><p>"I did." I said. "It was the only way I could make you stop." "Nobody's ever tricked me before." The larger Gem grumbled, walking away before returning with something in her arms. She lay the Dogcopter at my feet. "Here, take your stupid toy, and tell that little brat  if she steps foot on my turf again, I'll make her regret it. Now get out."</p><p>I nodded, limping back to my friends. "Holy shit Nora are you okay!?" Kimchi rushed over when she saw me spit out blood. "I'm fine. I bit my tongue when Jasper kicked me. It's healing already. " I glanced at her little sister. "Here ya go Agatha." I handed her the toy with a smile, patting Bear on the muzzle. "Let's go home." "Here ya go Agatha." I handed her the toy with a smile, patting Bear on the muzzle. "Let's go home." </p><p>Agatha suddenly hugged me tight, I jolted for a moment before smiling and hugging her back. "Agatha, what do you say to Nora?" Kimchi said. "Thank you." Agatha looked up at me. "You're the coolest person on the planet. I'm gonna tell everyone you kicked the garden monster's butt with your powers and your super smarts! You were so awesome!"<br/><br/>"First lets get you both bandaged up." Kimchi laughed. "You both look like crud!" Agatha and I laughed. "We got it back give me hi five." I said, and Agatha gave me one.</p><p>"Diamond Spawn!"</p><p>I stopped and turned around. Jasper stood like an immovable stone, her back toward me and her hands clenched into fists. "You are your father's offspring, but there's a fire in your heart that is yours alone. Keep it aflame, kid, and be careful. Your enemies won't show mercy just because you're from his cut.</p><p>"I will." I nodded, returning to my friends with a new goal in mind.</p><p>
  <em>That's why I'm going to need more than just my powers when I stand against the Remnant. I need a Gem weapon, my own Gem weapon. I need a sword.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Treasure Chest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora discovers a padlocked treasure chest hidden in Bear's pocket dimension</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bear had been scratching at his fur for days. I checked it constantly looking for fleas, ticks, rashes, but there wasn't anything that appeared to irritate his skin. He woke this time in the middle of the night, nosing my face . "Bear what are you doing? You know you're not supposed to be in the house." Bear grunted, tugging on my pajama top to get me out of bed.</p><p>"Okay okay. I'll see what you want." I slowly got up, gently taking Selene's hand off my head and placing it at her chest while she slept on the other bed. I was glad she wasn't watching me while I was sleeping this time. Selene had been extremely clingy around me ever since my fight with Jasper, never leaving my side nor taking my eyes off me. Right after I'd left the garden, she located me with Skyla, clutching her own arm and berating me angrily for putting myself at risk when I explained to her what happened. I argued with her I strived to avoid a fight and only started when when Jasper attacked Agatha and threatened my friends. I only fought to defend them and myself.</p><p>"That I understand better than anything else." She growled, her thunderstorm eyes pinned me in place. "But you never should have put yourself in that position in the first place. All  for a child's toy!? Seriously, could you for once not be a hero! You cannot get hurt for your sake and for mine! Haven't you forgotten we feel each other's pain?" She shook her head and shrugged. "You're not leaving my side from now on, with the exception of voiding your bowels, changing your clothes, and showering, I am keeping an eye on you at all times."</p><p>I told her she was being ridiculous. "I don't care!" She snapped. "Because apparently whenever you are off on your own something happens to you. Not anymore."</p><p>"Selene, come on! You're overreacting!"</p><p>"I am not!" She yelled with tears beading in the corner of her eyes. "I did not give my life so you can recklessly put yourself in danger! You need to stay safe Nora, for the Gems fighting in rebellion, for your well-being..." She clutched her gemstone "And for mine." I don't know what it was, but I felt a tenderness from her soul.</p><p>"I can't lose you, not only because my life is tied to yours, I care about you. You mean so much to me, you're my first and only friend."</p><p>Because of that, I reluctantly tolerated her 24 hour surveillance of me.</p><p>I followed Bear onto the beach, watching the full moon glimmer on the water and hearing the hush of the waves on the sand.  A lone Gem sat by the water, pulling and pushing the waves over her buried feet with her inborn power.</p><p>"Hi Nora. What are you doing up so late?" Skyla asked curiously. She had remained with me and the Crystal Gems to protect me and to learn to utilize her  hydrokinesis for defense. Gala ordered her to do so, and promised she would compensate her for work. I didn't mind it at all,  she was always good company .</p><p>She seemed to be practicing with her powers now.</p><p>"Bear brought me out here." I said, watching him furiously scratch his head with his huge claws. "Buddy stop!" I pulled his massive paw away. "You're gonna scratch yourself raw." He grunted, staring at me with huge baleful eyes. "He's been itchy for quite a while."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm starting to worry about him." I parted Bear's fur on his head when I felt my hand slip into thin air. "Oh." I widened my eyes. "Oh! Now I get it! He wasn't itchy, he was trying to tell me to check out his head!" Bear turned and licked me.</p><p>"Wait here for a second Skyla. I'll be right back!" Bear lay on his paws, his furry head on the ground as he allowed me to enter through.</p><p>I never saw the Pink Dimension with my own eyes before, but it was exactly how my parents described it; a sunny pink grassland marked by two hilltops. On the hill to my left was an acacia tree, and on my right was an deciduous . I stood on the third hilltop sheltered by a pink pine tree.</p><p>        </p><p><br/><br/><br/><em>Hey, is that a treasure chest near Lion's tree?</em> I peered in the distance and saw it clear as ever. I needed to be quick. Holding my breath I powerwalked down the hill and across the grasslands, the plants felt like hair instead. I stopped midway, poking my head out of Bear's side to catch my breath. I gave Skyla a quick thumbs up, taking a deep breath and reentering the pocket dimension made it on Lion's hill and examined the lone treasure chest sitting beneath the shade of the acacia.</p><p><em>Hmm it's already been open, but why is there a chain and padlock around it? </em>I'll figure it out once I bring the whole thing out. I didn't have a lock pick with me, and I couldn't focus on projecting one when I focused on holding my breath. I decided to bring the whole thing out of Bear's fur.</p><p>My chest shuddered and I raced down the hill to breathe.</p><p><em>Oh shoot.</em> I gasped, emerging from Lion's mane. I was in my parents' room and I saw their shadows on the bed , they were asleep. Lion looked up at me from his bed and blinked with a quiet growl as if to say <em>'What they heck are you doing here?' </em>I put my finger against my lips "Shh." and reentered his mane picking up the treasure chest (which surprisingly wasn't that heavy.)running with it to Bear's hill.</p><p>I startled Bear and Skyla by leaping out of the fur. "Got it!" I said after crashing on the beach. I stood and shook myself off. "What the Stars was that doing in there?" Skyla asked surprised. "I don't know. It was on Lion's side of the portal, look somebody opened it before and put a padlock on it after, it's as if they didn't want anyone else to see what was inside."</p><p>"Maybe that's a good thing." Skyla shivered nervously. "Nora I think we should leave it alone. What if there's like, a severed head in there?"</p><p>"I seriously doubt that'." I chuckled. "This isn't a horror movie."</p><p>"But somebody locked it for a reason."</p><p>"I know, and I wanna find out why." I materialized a lock pick and went to work.</p><p>"Nora are you sure this is a good idea?"</p><p>"Absolutely. Bear wanted me to see this for a reason."</p><p>The pick worked and I unlocked the chest. Taking the heavy chains off I opened the chest. " Da-na-na Naaaa!"</p><p>Skyla gingerly approached, clutching her arms against her body and staring at the open chest. "Is it a severed head?"</p><p>"No silly!" I chuckled, examining the contents. "In fact there's nothing remotely macabre in here. There's a rolled up parchment, some crystal figures, a weird talisman and." I made a shuddering gasp. "A video cassette with my name on it."</p><p>I closed the chest and picked it up. "We gotta bring this inside. Come on, there's an old TV I can set up to watch this." "Okay." Skyla agreed, now curious about it all. "Just one thing before we go in, Skyla, please don't tell Selene I did this." Skyla's eyes widened and her face had a guilty expression. "I'm sorry Nora. I can't."</p><p>"Why not?" I narrowed my brows.</p><p>"Because she's right behind you."</p><p>I felt the yank on my shard before I turned around and met her angry glare. "Don't tell me you did what?" She crossed her arms. "Where did you get that treasure chest from?"</p><p>"I.. got it from Bear's portal dimension." I smirked sheepishly. Selene shook her head. "I really shouldn't sleep at all, what what I even thinking."</p><p>"Selene I was perfectly safe. Bear's portal just connects to-"</p><p>"Then why did that chest have heavy chains on it? And of course you decided to unlock it because you're a curious little pup always sticking you nose into danger. Drop the chest now, and let me see what's in it." I begrudgingly listened to her and set it at her feet.</p><p>"Selene there's nothing dangerous in that chest. I saw it myself, there's just old junk and a tape." Skyla reassured.</p><p>"I'll be the judge of that." Selene inspected the contents of the chest. Examining everything several times before concluding none of it was hazardous to my health. "Let's bring this inside." I blew the hair out of my face, quickly thanking Bear. Once we had the chest inside, I set up the old TV set. "Selene I know you want to protect me, but at least give me some personal space." The quick glance from her stern eyes told me no. The Pearl was unmovable, she had huddled next me me on the couch with her arm wrapped around me. Yet my body and instincts wanted anything but space away from her. If Skyla wasn't there and if Selene wasn't being a huge pain in the butt over the past few days, I would've melted into her completely.</p><p>Skyla sat down on the other side of the couch, setting the tv on low volume. The tape played and we all watched in silence. A jungle showed on the grainy screen, alive with the sounds of birds, insects, and monkeys chattering in the trees. Engulfed by the trees was a pale Gem temple in the center of an old colony, Era 1.</p><p>"Isn't it amazing Nora?" A woman's voice spoke wistfully. "This temple has laid in ruins for over five thousand years and life has returned. That is the beauty of planet Earth, life always find a way survive and take back the land." I sat up rigid, clenching my fists with tears behind my eyes. "Nora isn't that your grandmother?" Skyla asked me wide eyed. Selene nodded to her, placing my her hand over mine.</p><p>"Your species will inherit this planet. We have fought to protect your kind and every lifeform on Earth. The cost was great, and some scars will never heal, but humanity and all life on Earth will survive thanks to our sacrifices." The tape focused on the details of the ruins for a few minutes, panning over the landscape extremely slow before turning around to a woman I would never see in my lifetime.</p><p>"Nora, I need you to look closely at this place and memorize everything you see." Rose Quartz spoke to me from beyond the grave. "I need you to find this place if you are ever going to be safe. The consequences of the past affect the lives of the future. I've done many things I've come to regret and it is too late for me to change them, but I can help protect you from the decisions that I've made to ensure the safety of your species."</p><p>"What I've left for you is a map to this sacred place and the means of entering the shrine before me. Inside is a weapon that will protect you and those who you love. Find the ancient city and find the weapon, you have the keys."</p><p>She smiled and her eyes held a gentleness I've only seen in her son. "I wish I had the chance to see you. Soon I will be gone from this world, but that's okay, because I will always be part of you. Good luck Nora, and trust in your family." The tape ended in static, leaving us all in silence.</p><p>"Nora, are you okay?" Skyla asked me in concern moments later. I nodded, looking at Selene who wiped a tear from my eye. "We have to find the city." I said in barely a whisper. "She knew what she was talking about. Grandma knew they would come for me, I don't know how, but she knew, and she left this behind to protect me."</p><p>"We'll find it somehow." Selene declared, looking at Skyla and I . "All of us." The Pearl's calm flowed into my mind. "But for now, we all should rest. Who knows what awaits us in our trials ahead."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chalcedony 2: The Fruitiest Fusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chalcedony helps Nora and her friends search for Rose's secret treasure.</p><p> </p><p>Song: "The Trail We Blaze" by Elton John</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I was shaken awake the next morning. "Nora you gotta get up."</p><p>I nearly jolted out of bed. "Huh...Amethyst what's going on?" murmured. Selene, who'd been keeping watch over me during the night. "What has happened." She asked urgently.</p><p>"Nothing's happened." Amethyst responded, turning to me. "Your Mom and Dad are here. They wanna talk to you pronto."</p><p>"About what?" Selene asked.</p><p>"Beats me." My cousin shrugged her shoulders. "Throw on something quick. Whatever it is it sounds pretty urgent."</p><p>We hurried downstairs to find Skyla and the Big Three sitting in the living room. My parents standing up looking at me. "It's all right Nora." my mother reassured me. "We just need to talk about something."</p><p>"Am I in trouble?" I said nervously. "Because this looks like an intervention." "No, not at all." She assured me. My father spoke. "I know what you found last night." He held the tape in his hands. Skyla looked nervously at me, droplets sprinkling from her wings. "I swear I didn't tell them." "It's okay Sky, I know you're not a snitch."</p><p>Dad gestured me to sit down beside him. "I didn't know Grandma left things behind for me to follow. Did you watch the tape?" "I watched it through your eyes." Dad explained. "You remember me telling you that sometimes I dream and see through other people's sight? It happens sometimes without my control, and it's usually through family, but this isn't the first time I saw that tape."</p><p>I looked at him and clenched the arm of the couch. "You're the one who unlocked the chest the first time." Dad nodded and explained further. "I opened it up a year after the Gem Empire ended. When I saw the tape and the stuff inside I thought Grandmother left it for me. I was going to be named Nora if I was a girl, and maybe there was another chest somewhere else addressed to 'Steven', there wasn't. At first I thought she didn't wanna waste time making the same chest again."</p><p>"We didn't search for the old city until years later, a few weeks after our wedding. I went with your mother and the Gems, together we found the ancient Gem colony and unlocked the shrine using the knowledge of the map and those crystal artifacts. When I went inside the shrine with Mom we both saw what Grandma left behind. It was a sword, lodged deep in the rock like those stories of the Good King we used to read to you as a little girl. Like in those stories the sword could only be pulled out by the one who it was intended for."</p><p>Dad smiled, but he wasn't happy. "I tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. Not even a bit. I was so confused, why would my Mom send me a map to a weapon I couldn't use." He took my mother's hand. "That's when your Mom realized the truth. She said to me 'the sword isn't for you.' and placed her hand on her belly, 'it's for her.' Let's just say, that was the craziest pregnancy reveal in the history of pregnancy reveals."</p><p>Mom laughed. "I was trying to find the right time to tell you. I only found out the morning before we set out, and the DNA test confirmed the baby would be a girl. We both planned on naming our daughter after his mother and the name Nora also stuck with us. We left the that jungle with a better treasure."</p><p>I was amazed by the whole story. "This is....." My pupils enlarged and changed to stars. "So awesome. I can't believe Grandma left me a sword hidden in an ancient ruin that  only I can wield ! We gotta go find it! We'll all go together and follow the map using the artifact she left  behind. It'll be an adventure! Oh man this is so freaking epic on so many levels, my granny was the coolest person I've never met !!"</p><p>"Nora, your grandmother was a very complicated person." Dad said quietly. "And we're not going."</p><p>I felt my heart drop and my excitement shatter. "What!? Why?"</p><p>"It's too dangerous." He answered stiffly.</p><p>"So? I won't be alone,  I'll  be with you, Mom, my aunts, my cousin, and Selene and Skyla. I'll be the safest in the world with all of you protecting me."</p><p>"Nora that's not what I meant." Dad gripped clenched his fist. "I never wanted you wrapped up in any of this. You have no idea what I went through dealing with everything my mother left behind, and I don't mean the sword. Even after years I'm still struggling with the things she's done, and I'm not going to let it fall on my daughter's shoulders too, when she already has enough to deal with."</p><p>"Dad, I am already wrapped in up in this!" I clenching the shard embedded in my chest. "You can't cover my eyes forever, I'm eventually going to find things out regardless of what you do to keep them hidden. I know  you padlocked the chest so I couldn't open it, and I was able to. Just like I was able to see the Tanzanite's mural in the Andes, and ask Aunt Pearl why Selene couldn't tell me about her.  I know  you want to protect me, but keeping me away from matters about my own heritage isn't gonna help."</p><p>"But it<em> will </em>keep you safe." Dad said low. " You don't deserve this."</p><p>"I do deserve it!" I snapped angrily. "Let's go!"</p><p>"No!" I'll ask Aunt Bismuth to make a sword for you when she come's back from her forge. You are are not going after that sword, and that's final."</p><p>"But Dad-!"</p><p>"No Nora!"</p><p>"He's right." Mom answered softly, holding my hands in sympathy. "Nora, I'm sorry, but it's better if you leave it in the jungle and forget about it. Bismuth creates great weapons, I am a hundred percent sure she'll craft you a sword worthy of your incredible talent. In the meantime you can borrow the one we practice with."</p><p>I felt the heat pulse through my blood and got up.</p><p>"Nora where are you going?" Selene followed me worried.</p><p>"Away from here." I said tersely. "I gotta cool off before I hurt everyone in this room. I'll be back." My skin flashed pink and I yelled at my parents. "Sure guys. Let's just forget any of this exists, don't even acknowledge it, like my powers being part of who I am!"  I slammed the door before they could rebuke me.</p><p>I marched angrily along the shore, fists in my jacket as kicked the rocks in my path. When I hit the public beaches I turned back, skirting the hill with its sheer wall at my side. I was so angry I felt my powers pulse through me like blood and I punched the the rock with a glowing fist, cracking it like glass.</p><p>        </p><p><br/>
A familiar face appeared in the rock's reflection behind me.  <em>Great out of all of them why did she come here?</em></p><p>"I'll apologize to them when I go back." I told Aunt Garnet sourly. "I was wrong to snap at them like that." I huffed, sitting on a rock with my arms crossed. "I know what you're gonna say." I told her. "My parents love me and they want to protect me, that I'm being unreasonable and not seeing their side of it all. But I do, I know they wanna keep me from going through the troubles my father went through with the Diamonds and the Cluster, and everything else that resulted from Grandmother's lie."</p><p>Aunt Garnet said nothing as I cried heated tears. "That doesn't give them the right to hide things from me, especially things meant for me that could keep me safe. And to tell me to forget it!? Who do they think I am, I'll never forget it."</p><p>I heard the rocks crunch as my Aunt sat next to me. Wrapping her arm around my shoulder with her other hand on my palm. "I understand." She spoke quietly, drawing me closer causing me to wince. Though I loved and trusted Aunt Garnet, I wasn't close to her like I was with the other Gems. She was a huge enigma throughout my life, and I had as much difficulty understanding her as I did with humans. She wasn't very expressive and she didn't speak her feelings so bluntly. Ironically enough, I connected more with her components, Ruby and Sapphire, than I did with the two combined.</p><p>"You have every reason to be upset and angry with them. Your feelings are valid. Just because something was done out of love, doesn't mean it wasn't hurtful." I looked up at her surprised. "Wait, you agree with me?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"That's why you came to find me? To tell me it's okay to be angry and validate my feelings?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Wow." I blinked relieved. "Thank you. It feels so good to hear someone say  that. I actually feel a little better." I pouted. "But I'm still very mad!" Aunt Garnet chuckled.</p><p>"Hey Aunt, about the sword. Would it protect me from my enemies if I had it?"</p><p>"If I answer, you'll want to go find it."</p><p>"I want to go find it anyway."</p><p>"True." She removed her sunglasses and made eye contact with me. Someone who wasn't used to Gems (especially fusions) would have freaked out seeing she had three eyes, but to me it was if she only had two. "The sword your grandmother left is a powerful weapon, but the danger lies in retrieving it. The map will show you the way but it won't show you the danger's I've foreseen." Aunt Garnet put on her sunglasses and looked out onto the ocean. "You should head back."</p><p>"I will." I said. "But not now, I'm not ready to see my parents yet."</p><p>"Not for them."  "There's  a guest at the Temple. She will be confused, but once she sees you she'll know what to do."</p><p>                                                                            ......</p><p>When I returned to the beach house later, my parents and the Big Three were gone. "They said the were going to Gem City to speak with Bismuth." Skyla explained. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I am now." I replied. "I'm sorry you had to see all that."</p><p>"No worries, it's fine." She smiled. "As long as you're good." "She is." Selene said. "I can feel it."</p><p>The warp pad activated, revealing a familiar Gem poking at her tablet map confused. "Dang it  I knew I should've taken the left warp at Yuma." The Gem scratched her head. "This isn't Battlerock Point."</p><p><em>Garnet you are on the dot. </em>"Chalcedony!"</p><p>When she saw me she had the biggest smile on her face. " It's you!" she squeaked starry eyed. She jumped off the warp pad and wrapped her arm around me in a pseudo hug. "And your Pearl!" She wrapped the other arm around Selene, who was none too pleased. "Am I glad to see you all in one piece! I've been hopping all over the planet trying to find you guys, when I saw that crazy-arms fusion take you away I was terrified!"</p><p>"That crazy-arms fusion was my human's guardian." Selene grumbled. "We got in a lot of trouble from our little expedition." "Ah but what's a little trouble compared to the overall joy of adventure." Chalcedony chuckled.</p><p>Skyla watched the stranger Gem confused. "Ah Nora, who is this?" Chalcedony spotted her and blinked. "Oh a Lapis Lazuli, haven't seen on of your folks in a while!" She smiled, raising her fedora and giving Skyla a friendly handshake. "I'm Chalcedony, pleasure to meet ya!" "I'm Skyla." My friend giggled. "Pleasure to meet you too." She cocked her head at the new Gem like a curious puppy. "How do you know Nora and Selene?"</p><p>"Why the three of us went on an expedition together." Chalcedony smiled. I quickly explained to Skyla our first meeting and the exploration surrounding it. "Wow that's quite a story." Skyla said amazed. "I wish I was there. I love a good adventure."</p><p>"You'll be in the next one." I declared. "Because I'm going to find my grandmother's sword." I was expecting both of them to vehemently object. "Nora, pack your bags." Selene declared. I gawked at her. "Wait a minute, you're agreeing on this?"</p><p>"Of course." Selene nodded. "If it's to find a weapon that can protect you I'm all in." "Me too!" Skyla cheered. "I'll help as much as I can."</p><p>Chalcedony glanced between us. " "Scuse me ladies but what the heck are you talking about? What sword?" I told her about the treasure chest, revealing to her its contents, handing her the map and the artifacts. She poured over them with a keen eye, marking things over in her journal. I showed her the part of Grandma's video scanning over the ruins which she watched in deep intrigue.</p><p>"I know exactly what this is." Chalcedony said after thorough examination. "It's the lost city of Diosa Diamante. The city of the Diamond Goddess. Surprising as it seems this place was built by humans in dedication of their patron deity. Many have tried to find it, and even today's satellites can't pin its exact location. All we know it's somewhere in the eastern landmass of South America." She showed us the map. " But this, Nora, you lucky duck! The first landmark is a known location! I can pinpoint exactly where we need to start."</p><p>"Then lets not waste any more time." Selene said. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>(This is what Nora is wearing. She also has her dragonscale backpack and Hanami in her breast pocket )</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I decided to take us by warp pad instead of using Bear to create a portal. "I'm sorry bud, but you have to sit this one out." I hugged him. I couldn't risk bringing him, once my parents found out I was missing they could track me down using the Pink Dimension from Lion. "I promise I'll be back soon." Bear responded nuzzling into my chest.</p><p>"You look quite the Adventurer."</p><p>I turned around and saw Aunt Garnet watching me. <em>Oh great...</em></p><p>"Don't try to stop me." I warned. "I'm still going."</p><p>" I know." She responded nonchalantly. "That's why I packed extra supplies in your bag. Don't forget to use the bug spray, and stay hydrated."  She gave me a smile. "Good luck Nora." I nodded and jogged up the stairs ."Thank you." </p><p>
  <em>She knows this will have a good outcome. Else she would've stopped in me in my tracks and alerted my parents.</em>
</p><p>"Ready?" I said to my companions who waited on the warp pad. They all gave thumbs up. "Chalcedony. Take us to the first landmark." Chalcedony activated the pad, and the next thing I knew, we were in the middle of the Amazon rainforest. The air was thick with moisture and the verdant canopy blocked the sky. The rainforest was alive with birdsong and monkey chatter. It was awesome. I took a few moments to acclimate myself, spotting the first landmark, a jaguar statue right off the pad. </p><p>"Here we are." Chalcedony hopped of the pad and patted the statue. "Right where we need to be!" She  took out the map pointed it to her. I entrusted her as the navigator</p><p>"Where is here?" Skyla asked.</p><p>"The beginning of the map." Chalcedony beckoned us to follow her. As we journeyed into the jungles Selene quietly spoke to me. "I hope this fusion has sense." "Hey, we gotta trust her and trust the map." I replied in high spirits. "Let's go, the sword is waiting." Selene bounced on her heels in front of us. "This is so exciting!" </p><p> "Pick up the pace novices!" Chalcedony called in front of us.. "Well come on!" She ushered us joyfully. "Let's follow the trail!"</p><p>"What trail?" Selene glanced around. "We're in the middle of nowhere."</p><p>"Looks like we'll have to take the lead." Chalcedony murmured to herself. "The trail the map has provided us, it's not a physical one, but a trail we must make." The adventurous fusion tipped her hat with a grin. "A trail that we blaze!" She started to sing, and I couldn't help but bounce on my own heels like Skyla.</p><p>
  <em>Look out new world here we come</em><br/>
<em>Brave, intrepid and then some</em><br/>
<em>Pioneers of maximum</em><br/>
<em>Audacity whose resumes</em><br/>
<em>Show that we are just the team</em><br/>
<em>To live where others merely dream</em><br/>
<em>Building up a head of steam</em><br/>
<em>On the trail we blaze!</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>Changing legend into fact</em><br/>
<em>We shall ride into history</em><br/>
<em>Turning myth into truth</em><br/>
<em>We shall surely gaze</em><br/>
<em>On the sweet unfolding</em><br/>
<em>Of an antique mystery</em><br/>
<em>All will be revealed</em><br/>
<em>On the trail we blaze</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
We journeyed through the heart of the untamed  rainforest. Following Chalcedony and the map as it passed by grand vistas, thundering rivers, and fruitful canopies. The markers were easy to spot, made by the same reflective slate from the Mountain Fortress as were the glowing dots marking the trees, leading us the right direction. It was a tough hike, our feet snagged in the undergrowth and I needed to stop and drink every so often. My Gem companions were fine with it , and spent the time I needed to recuperate taking in the sights. As we continued. Skyla drew water from the vines into my automatic purifier, Selene  shot down edible fruits from the trees and we'd  eat along the way. Excitement stirred within our hearts from the thrill of the adventure.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>Paradise is close at hand</em><br/>
<em>Shangri-la the promised land</em><br/>
<em>Seventh heaven on demand</em><br/>
<em>Quite unusual nowadays</em><br/>
<em>Virgin vistas, undefiled</em><br/>
<em>Minds and bodies running wild</em><br/>
<em>In the man behold the child</em><br/>
<em>On the trail we blaze</em><br/>
<br/>
At the third marker we took cover from an abrupt rainstorm, huddling together beneath the lip of a cliff as we watched the downpour in silent awe. We were lucky to find shelter from the lightning. I nestled firmly against Selene, awestricken by the lightning flashing across the sky.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>The trail we blaze</em><br/>
<em>Is a road uncharted</em><br/>
<em>Through terra incognita to a golden shrine</em><br/>
<em>No place for the traveler</em><br/>
<em>To be faint-hearted</em><br/>
<em>We are part of the sumptuous grand design</em>
</p><p>But even the storms give way to sunshine. When the rain clear we bravely ventured from our cover, gazing at the mists over the canopy from a high vantage point as a rainbow arched across the sky. We were adventurers through and through, we wouldn't be easily deterred.</p><p>
  <em>Changing legend into fact</em><br/>
<em>We shall ride into history</em><br/>
<em>Turning myth into truth</em><br/>
<em>We shall surely gaze on the sweet unfolding</em><br/>
<em>Of an antique mystery</em><br/>
<em>All will be revealed</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>On the trail we blaze!</em>
</p><p><br/>
                                                                                       .......</p><p>We sent up camp in the middle of  a clearing, gathered around a fire. We were all exhausted after hours of trekking through the jungle, and as I ravenously ate the meal Aunt Garnet packed for me (I offered to share, but my companions declines. They didn't need to eat, I did.) Skyla asked a question. "Chalcedony? You said the humans built this city for their goddess. Can you tell us more?" </p><p>Chalcedony nodded. "They ancient humans who lived her worshipped Pink Diamond herself. In the early days of her colony, before she rebelled against her sisters, she would come and play with the humans in their tribes. She loved being among them, watching their culture ad how they interacted with each other. She especially adored the young children and would play with them as if they were her own. The humans adored her too, and saw her as a god, for whenever she arrived their luck was good. Crops grew, babies were born, and their tribes flourished."</p><p>"She took her true form among them?" Selene asked surprised.</p><p>"Yes." Chalcedony answered. "The Diamonds couldn't detect her in this thick and untamed rainforest, so she walked among them as her true self. The descendants of those tribes live close by and still worship the Diamond Goddess. In the morning we'll make our way and greet them. They are a peaceful people, and they know the lay of the land. They'll probably set us in the right direction." </p><p>I made my sleeping bag later on, feeling snug as a cocooned caterpillar. "You sure you'll be okay?" I asked Selene, who would keep watch of me overnight. "Yes, I'm not going anywhere this time." I heard a warm chuckle from her. "Get some rest. You'll need your strength." I rustled and made myself cozy.</p><p>Not before seeing a shadow move throughout the trees, a humanoid shape keeping subtle as it watched us in our campsite. It could have been one of the tribespeople Chalcedony spoke about or it could have purely been  my imagination. I wasn't afraid,  I had the might of three Gems guarding me and a connected heart to one of them.  I knew even in the depths of the rainforest, I was safe.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now who could this mysterious watcher be? The answer may surprise you.</p><p>Hope you liked this chapter, please vote and comment! The search for the sword continues next chapter.</p><p> </p><p>Does anyone remember Road to El Dorado? That movie is an underrated classic and doesn't get enough love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Power of Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The locals help Nora and the Gems reach their task</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun's rays pierced the canopy onto my closed lids, stirring me awake with my aching back. I sat up, unzipping my sleeping bag and stretching my arms. Hanami crawled from my bag, she'd been resting beneath my palm like a baby. "Buenos Dias mi amiga!" Chalcedony jumped in front of my face, startling the heck outta me. "Gah!" I jumped backwards. "Callie what the hell!?"</p><p>The adventurous Gem laughed.  "Good to see you're up and awake! I was wondering if you were gonna sleep for days." "I told you she would wake up soon. She just needed to recharge." Skyla approached from the creek, levitating water to replenish my thermos and water Hanami. I rubbed my eyes. "How'd the night watch go?"</p><p>"Pretty good." Skyla said. "We didn't see anything suspicious except for a shifty looking lizard on a branch." "And a mysterious watcher who brought you food." Chalcedony added. "What!?" I screamed. Skyla darted a glare at her. "We were supposed to wait and tell her that."  </p><p>"Well she aught to know." Callie shrugged her shoulders. Skyla grumbled and explained it to me. "Last night someone approached our campsite bringing  armfuls of edible fruits. They'd been watching us from the trees , and Selene was on high alert like a guard dog all night sensing they were there. When she caught sight of them, she shot at them with her arm cannon. She didn't hit 'em, but it scared the figure enough they approached us from the cover."</p><p>"Did you see what they looked like?" I asked, stomach churning. "No." Skyla shook her head. "They wore a dark leather coat and a hood that covered their face, but they had human eyes. Their voice sounded neither male nor female but a mix of both."</p><p>"They spoke to you?"</p><p>"Yeah." Callie said. "We were about to go all full-warrior mode on their butt, they cried out 'Stop, I mean no harm!' They dropped the fruits in the middle of our campsite and backed steadily away.  'For her.' They said and disappeared into the jungle. Selene spent most of the night trying to hunt them down, but she didn't want to leave you for too long. returned and kept watch over you while Skyla and I took turns patrolling. She hasn't left your side since."</p><p>"Until recently, she just went off to scout the perimeter just now, but only because she sensed you were waking up and told us to fill you in. She should be back any moment." Skyla said. Right on cue Selene returned with a pike full of fish and a flinty look in her eyes that reminded me of a wolf.</p><p>"You're awake. Good." Her voice was sharp but her eyes became gentle seeing I was up. "I brought breakfast , you need protein." Without saying more she started a fire and pulled out a frying pan from her pearl, cooking the fish. "Thank you." I said, watching her cook the fish. We sat together and had breakfast by the fire. Well, I did, none of my Gem companions took a fish. "This is really good, you guys should try some. Just watch out for the tiny bones."</p><p>"You need to eat Nora." Selene answered firmly. "I can't eat all of this by myself." "Whatever you don't finish we will eat." I nodded, taking what I wanted and leaving the rest for my friends. "Skyla and Chalcedony filled me in on last night. You should've woken me up, I could have done something to help, maybe spoken to whoever it was and see what they wanted."</p><p>"I didn't want to worry you," Selene answered quietly. "and the last thing I would've done was allow you to put yourself in danger....again. We don't know who that person was or what their intentions were."</p><p>"But they wanted to help us." Skyla said. "Why else would they leave Nora a bunch of fruits to eat?"</p><p>"Maybe they were poisoned. Maybe that was a Remnant Gem who wanted to kill her."</p><p>"There aren't any Remnant Gems on this planet, except the obvious two, and Skyla said the stranger looked human." I suggested. "What if it was one of the indigenous people who wanted to help us?"</p><p>"If they wanted to help they would have said it." Selene replied.</p><p> "Not with you blasting off your weapon like a trigger happy Magnesite." Chalcedony said. "I'd seriously put a lid on it Selene, we don't want to make enemies out of possible friends." She perked her head intently watching the trees in front of us. "Speaking of which.."</p><p>A human hunter emerged from the rainforest, wearing a tunic and brandishing a wooden spear. His companion was a Nephrite with light armor. We stood up, ready to defend ourselves and Selene stepped in front of me, stretching her arm as a barrier. The human spoke in his native language I couldn't understand, but the Nephrite quickly translated for us. "Don't be afraid we are friends. Come with us, we'll help you, we know what you seek."</p><p>We all looked at each other before unanimously agreeing. We followed the human and Nephrite to a local village populated by both. Our strange quartet caught the attention of every villager. Shopkeepers lifted their heads from tending to their wares, eyeing us in wonder. Children gawked wide-eyed, whispering to one another while the elderly man cheered a high praise. Whenever humans passed us on the paths, they gave us a wide berth, bowing their heads in deep respect uttering what I only could imagine were honorable words.</p><p>"It's a great honor to have you here."  An Nephrite complimented, giving the Diamond salute. "It's an honor to be here." I said nervously, curtsying when I moved passed. <em>Why did she give me that? Do they know who I am?</em></p><p>We followed the hunters up a steep hill, to a grand hut where the Nephrite said the village matriarchs waited for us. I decided I would remain silent for this meeting and let Chalcedony and the other Gems do the talking. The last thing I wanted to do was to offend anyone and I wasn't the best at understanding social cues to begin with.</p><p>Inside the grand hut two notable people sat side by side on an ornate rug. A human woman with ceremonial robes and a beautiful teal Gem with feathered hair and scales patched on her arms and legs.</p><p><em>An Amazonite! </em>I marveled. They were the reason thousands of indigenous tribes across Mesoamerica and South America lived in untroubled peace for thousands of years. Amazonites respected sapient races, be it human or alien, and when the Rebellion happened they immediately joined Rose Quartz's side. Sadly they were all corrupted by the Diamond's attack, changing them into feathered serpentine beasts that inspired the mythology across the Americas, and worshiped as divine protectors among the native people. The humans had good reason to; as Gem Monsters they scared away and killed the European invaders hundreds of years ago, leaving the people of their lands to live in peace. Even after they were healed they were revered among humans.</p><p>I was curious to know how this Amazonite allowed Nephrites, Homeworld's dropship pilots, to live among the humans of this village. Perhaps time healed some old wounds.</p><p>"Welcome to our village Crystal Gems. You are among friends here." The Amazonite spoke. I nearly jumped in surprise at her calling us Crystal Gems. The human women spoke in her native language and the Gem translated. "We've long awaited your arrival. Our tribesman have silently watched your journey through our lands, ensuring you are safe until you were near enough our village to greet you."</p><p>Chalcedony spoke for us. "We thank you for your hospitality, Matriarch, and for welcoming us into your home. It's been a long journey. I didn't know you were expecting us." The Amazonite translated. "The neighboring village sent us a message from their Seer...a Sapphire.... that you would arrive seeking our ancestors' city. She told us to help you find what we are looking for." From her satchel the woman took out a talisman</p><p>"Hey isn't that the same talisman that was in the chest?" Skyla flicked her wings. I nodded, showing her the necklace I took out from my backpack. The matriarch said something, and gestured me to hand it to her.</p><p>"This confirms you are her lineage." Amazonite clicked her teeth, speaking for herself. "These people worship the same goddess their ancestors did. Our Diamond, your grandmother. In the days before the Rebellion and centuries after, she visited their tribes and mingled among the humans, she loved them with all her heart as if they were her own children. Even when she changed her form. Rose Quartz she told them she was their Deity, All Mother, in a different guise."</p><p>The human matriarch spoke. "Her visits to our people are still in living memory. I was a little girl when I saw her, and she was beautiful. I gave her the talisman as a gift and she held onto until the day she ascended the mortal plane and left her physical form ." She pointed at me with a knobby finger. "Her son came to our village looking for the same thing she left behind. He is a good friend, and he brought us and our protectors together after the curse was lifted from them." She pointed her fingers at her eyes. "You have his eyes."</p><p>I smiled and nodded. <em>I can't believe Dad made peace between Gems and a remote tribe in the Amazon. No, wait...I can totally believe it.</em></p><p>Chalcedony spoke, showing the two matriarchs the map and pulling out the artifacts from her gem. The human matriarch leaned forward and examined them. "Those stone figures are for unlocking the shrine." She explained. In front of the shrine is the symbol of  our protectors." She gestured the shape of a five pointed star. "At each point of the symbol is a pedestal where you have to put the matching figure and all at once touch the stone panels at the same time to open the shrine." She counted each of us. "You may have some trouble, there are five panels but only four of you." </p><p>Chalcedony made a sly grin. "That won't be a problem, we have enough people."</p><p>                                                                                                                    ....<br/><br/>Amazonite sent us off soon after with the best of wishes. When we left their hut the village watched us leave, murmuring blessing and signing good luck.  Our guide was a strong warrior who was Amazonite's son (she adopted him as a baby after his parents died from an outbreak and raised him as her own.)</p><p>"What's wrong Selene. Aren't you glad we're on our way?" I asked, noticing Selene had a worried look on her face, constantly scanning the surrounding rainforest. "We still don't know who that figure was last night." She said tense. Chalcedony asked Amazonite about what they'd seen before we left. "None of our villagers visited you last night. " She confirmed. "We will keep watch if anything."</p><p>"Don't worry, whoever they are, they are no match for all of us."  I clenched my glowing fist.</p><p>I swore I was dreaming when we reached the ancient city, but I could gawk later. Our guide waited for us at the entrance, saying the place was sacred and only shamans or Gems could enter, he'd wait for us. There in front of an ornate Diamond shaped shrine was a star on the floor with five pedestals. A panel built into each.</p><p>"Awesome it's color coordinated." I set the figures on the corresponding pedestals. "Hmm." Chalcedony rubbed her chin. "There's five panels and four of us, what <em>are</em> we gonna do?"  Selene and I glanced at each other, rolling our eyes.</p><p>"I know!" Chalcedony laughed, defusing before our eyes. In her place stood a white Fire Opal and a Jade. "Surprise!" The Fire Opal exclaimed. "Betcha never guessed Chalcedony was a fusion the whole time." </p><p>The Jade giggled. "We really had them for a while didn't we?" </p><p>"Yes. They didn't suspect a thing!" The two Gems giggled like school girls and hive fived each other</p><p>"Actually we knew." Selene crossed her arms.</p><p>"Yeah. Back when we first met you." I added . "The two gemstones gave it away."</p><p>"I kinda figured it out when I saw you talking to each other through your fused form." Skyla said.</p><p>"Oh drat it!" Jade snapped her fingers. "You're a very clever bunch."</p><p>"Especially the human." Fire Opal laughed. "You really should be our assistant."</p><p>"Aren't I already?" I remarked before telling everyone to find a pedestal. Once everyone was in place I counted down. "Three! Two! One! Go!!" We touched our palms against the panels in unison and the great door opened.</p><p>"Here we go." I said determined. "Everyone stick together!"  </p><p>We entered the shrine with confidence, unaware, (at least to everyone else.) of a hooded figure following us into the city far behind, watching our every move.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Sword of Pink Diamond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora finds the sword left for her by her grandmother</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="medium-editor-anchor-preview">
    <p></p>
    <div class="medium-editor-toolbar-anchor-preview">
      <p>"How convenient is that?" Chalcedony observed now fused together again. "No dungeon crawling, no puzzles, no big bosses. The sword's right there in front of us, right when we walk in." "How can you be so sure?" Skyla asked cautiously. "What if there's a trap, or a giant monster waiting for to spring on intruders? It looks too easy."</p>
      <p>"Nobody could have gotten in here without the artifacts or the map." Selene said. "And those were locked away in a pocket dimension only Nora or Steven could reach. I doubt she would have set up traps for her own family."</p>
      <p>We stood in a  pyramid shaped chamber decorated with stone murals of the ancient humans who built it. The sword lay in the center of the shrine, beneath the stone mural of a godlike figure with diamond shaped pupils. "Nora, please be careful." Selene warned nervously as I walked up to the sword. I nodded to her, rolling up my sleeves and grabbing the hilt with both hands pulled. One! Two! Three!</p>
      <p>The sword slipped out of the rock at the third tug, and I raised it to the sky, the light of the midday sun shining down on me through the cracks in the ceiling with the image of my forebear directly behind me.<br/><br/><br/></p>
      <p>My friends watched in awe. "Okay." I said bubbly. "That's the coolest thing I've ever done in my life." I lowered my sword, marveling at the shimmering pink blade and the rose-shaped hilt.</p>
      <p>"You did it!" An unfamiliar voice cried. My friends spun around and charged . "No wait!" They held out their hands only for Chalcedony to lash her Clawshot and wrap them up, tugging the rope and sending the figure crashing belly down into the dirt.</p>
      <p>"Thought you could sneak up on us ey?" Chalcedony stood over them glaring. "Thought we'd forget all about you after your little stint in the jungle. Well you're wrong!" The figure broke free of the Clawshot whip. "No you don't understand!" When they got up they were punched back by a hydro blast.</p>
      <p>"What don't we understand!" Skyla glared. " We know you've been following us you creep!" She pelted a blob of water at the stranger, who leapt over it with a flip and ran towards me. "Woah hey! Cut it out!" She dodged continuous shots from Selene's arm cannon. "Nora run!" The Pearl snarled, but I saw a glint of metal flash and ran past her, ready to put my new weapon to the test. Swords clashed, and I fought with the fury and finesse of a warrior.</p>
      <p>I should have noticed at first they were only blocking, they never moved to attack and instead backed away sparring as pushed on them with my bared blade. "You're an amazing swordfighter." They said hushed. "I learned from the best." When I had them against the wall the stranger tried to flee , but with the clench of my hand I locked their feet in place using my Diamond barriers.</p>
      <p>"Don't hurt me!" The stranger removed their hood, revealing a face that looked oddly familiar. It was a  human that was both male and female, with tan skin, a stubbled beard, and thick black hair curling to their stomach. To say there was an uncanny resemblance between us would be a big  understatement. We had the same face, the same curly hair, even the same eye shape. If somebody remarked we were close relatives , I'd believe it.</p>
      <p>I wasn't the only one who was confused either.</p>
      <p>"Nora, you didn't tell me you had an older sibling." Selene lowered her weapon, and the other Gems followed suit.</p>
      <p>"Selene, that's not my sibling." I gripped the sword hilt. "In fact I have no idea who this is." I marched toward them, tightening the barriers holding their feet. "What do you want from us?" The stranger struggled. "I only wanted to protect you." They held out their hands. "Please, let me go. I would never hurt you." I released the bonds from their feet. "Who are you?"</p>
      <p>Selene shielded me when they stepped closer. "It's all right." I assured her and the other Gems, approaching the strange human. I couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about them and not just their physical appearance. When they stroked the side of my face, looking at me with such a strong love in their eyes, I backed away confused.</p>
      <p>"It's okay Rosebud." They held up their palm to me. I nearly dropped my new weapon. "Mom!? Dad!? Is that you!?" They immediately laughed and before I could react they locked me in a crushing hug. Kissing me all over my face. "It's good to see you too guys!" I gasped trying to squirm away from their smothering. " I am in SO much trouble!"</p>
      <p>"Oh my stars they're eating her face!" Chalcedony gasped before running at them aiming the Clawshot at their head. "Stay away from my human friend you chimeric monster!!!!" "Callie no!" Skyla held her back. "Nora's totally fine. I think....that's her parents."</p>
      <p>Skyla, still with her guard up, approached me and the fusion. " You're Steven and Connie aren't you?" The fusion still clutching me close to them, looked at her with a friendly smile. "Hi Skyla." Her jaw dropped and she gaped at them wide eyed.</p>
      <p>"Parent<em>s</em>? Okay now you're confusing me." Callie scratched her head. "I thought humans biologically need two to tango ."</p>
      <p>"No No! I mean yes, you're right about that but what I mean is.." Skyla blushed.</p>
      <p>"They're a fusion of my Mom and Dad." I finished.</p>
      <p>The fusion nodded, lifting their shirt and revealing my father's gem on their belly. "That's incredible." Selene's eyes widened. "I never thought humans and Gems could fuse." I noticed she clutched her pearl.</p>
      <p>"I'm the first." The fusion grinned and offered a handshake. "Name's Stevonnie."</p>
      <p>"A pleasure to meet you." Selene shook their hand, the hostility from her completely gone. "I'm Selene." "Nice to meet you Stevonnie." Skyla greeted them amiably. "Great to meet another Fusion Buddy! I'm Chalcedony." The the adventurer shook their hand.</p>
      <p>"It's so nice to meet you." Stevonnie smiled at my group. "Thank you all for protecting my daughter."</p>
      <p>"Don't mention it!" Callie winked. "She's  such an awesome assistant." "You're welcome." Skyla said. "Nora's my best friend, and I always watch over my friends." "I will protect her at all cost." Selene replied.</p>
      <p>"Now I can better protect myself." I held out the sword. Stevonnie chuckled, brushing their fingers through my hair like my mom would." <em>Yep, that's definitely them. How long have they been able to do this?</em></p>
      <p>I walked beside Stevonnie as we headed out of the shrine. It was strangely comforting to have the fusion around and unlike most new people I meet, I wasn't shy and introverted around them, maybe it's because their components knew me better than anyone on the planet. "So, how did my parents know I'd go and find the sword?"</p>
      <p>"I know my daughter." Stevonnie answered. "Steven does too. He went immediately to Garnet and she told him the truth."</p>
      <p>"Course she did." I muttered. <em>Can't keep a secret from Dad huh Aunt Oracle.</em></p>
      <p>"She warned them not to confront you,  and told them as long as they didn't interfere you'd come home safe with the sword. However they could still watch over you from afar."</p>
      <p>"You've been following us the whole expedition." I realized. "The most of it. Steven went to sleep and located you through his dreams and Connie followed. As soon as they they tracked you down at the second marker, they fused and followed you from a distance."</p>
      <p>"I see.." I murmured. "Thanks for watching over me." Lion rested beneath the sun with Hanami in the center of the ancient city, perking his head as we approached. I was relieved to finally get the sword and go home.</p>
      <p>A scouter robonoid popped up in front of my face.</p>
      <p>Selene immediately shot it down, but it was too late. It already scanned me and summoned dozens of spiderlike robonoids with glowing red reticles. Everyone went into battle mode and an attack ensues. Stevonnie kneeled down and kissed my cheek. "Go." They urged me. I nodded, mounting up on Lion with Selene behind me. I gripped the beast's mane as he lunged forward in a lope, blowing a sharp whistle grabbing their attention.</p>
      <p>"What are you doing!?" Selene screamed.</p>
      <p>"Getting them away from our friends! They're after me to begin with!"</p>
      <p>"Are you insane!!"</p>
      <p>" I might be! Shoot them!"</p>
      <p>Selene shot them down as they pursued us and Lion dodge their laser blasts. Those that swooped at me I sliced in half with my sword.</p>
      <p>"Who the hell sent these things!?" I roared, ducking from their beams.</p>
      <p>"It has to be Aragonite and Gypsum! They may have known you survived!!"</p>
      <p>Lion stopped as another Robonoid materialized before us, with spiderlike legs and a humanoid torso. Its right arm became a sword.</p>
      <p>Lion roared it back, but it wasn't deterred. It came after us bearing down the blade. I blocked it with a pink shield, retaliating with my weapon. I engaged in a duel and miraculously enough I was gaining the upper hand when all of a sudden...</p>
      <p>I heard a crack and my sword shattered in my grasp.</p>
      <p>"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!!" I screamed holding the hilt of the now broken sword.</p>
      <p>A swath of smaller assassin robonoids crashed through the trees along with the pursuing Gems. There were too many of them for all of us to destroy and Lion bared his fangs.</p>
      <p>But I wasn't defenseless, even with the sword broken at my feet I still had a weapon.</p>
      <p>I flexed my hand. One by one the assassins robonoids became  encased in pink  hexagons, floating among the rainforest trees.  My companions gaped up at them awestricken. "Steven." Mom murmured through  Stevonnie. "That isn't me." Dad said in hushed shock. They wheeled around and saw me motion with my glowing pink hands, their pupils narrowed into beads. "Nora!?"</p>
      <p>"Everyone get out of the way!" I bellowed. "This is gonna get messy!"  I  darted a good distance away, clenching my hand into a fist causing the hexagons to shrink and to crush the robonoids like eggs. Goo rained down on the plants in a heavy splatter.  I turned and focused on the Assassin droid aiming its reticle on me.</p>
      <p>"I've had just about enough of this." Feeling the surge through my body I summoned a great shield wall and pushed it against the giant robonoid until it fell over the cliff and crashed violently on the jagged rocks down below. A plume of black smoke erupted from the bottom of the cliff, I had destroyed it.</p>
      <p>"Nora!"</p>
      <p>I turned to Stevonnie with a proud smile, before my  head spun and I collapsed on the ground. Through my blurry vision I saw my parents defuse and run to me before everything went black.</p>
      <p>.......<br/><br/></p>
      <p>When I came to, I found myself laying  in the bed of the Dad's old room. The doors to the balcony partially open, letting in the cooling breeze and I was under the light blanket. I groaned, closing my eyes from the throbbing in my head.  When it subsided I struggled to sit up, grunting from the strain of my exhausted body. <em>Aggh.... I feel like a cow poop.  What happened?</em></p>
      <p>"Easy there Rosebud." A gentle hand touched by forehead. I slowly opened my eyes. "Dad? How did I....? What are you.....?"</p>
      <p>"Shh." Mother said calmly holding my hand. "Don't worry about anything. Just rest your head and relax. Everything's okay." I lay down on my pillow, groaning from my aching head. Boy I'm a mess. I haven't felt bad since I had the flu last winter... "My friends....are they ?"</p>
      <p>"Your friends are fine." Mom reassured me. "They're downstairs waiting to see you." She stroked my hair. "Rest, we'll all be here when you're ready. I'll let them know you're well." I didn't argue, closing my eyes and drifting back into sleep.</p>
      <p>It was dark out when I woke up again, feeling a heavy weight on my belly. "Mom? Dad?"</p>
      <p>"We're here Rosebud."</p>
      <p>A large nose snuffled in my face, and a thick tongue lapped over me from chin to forehead . "Ugh, fish breath." I wrinkled my nose before realizing who it was. "Bear." I wrapped my arms around his head, and nuzzled my face into his fur. Bear grunted, leaning against me like a huge dog. "Easy there bud, I'm not in my best shape." I sat up, my back against the headboard. "How did I get back here ?"</p>
      <p>"We carried you back on Lion." Mom explained. "You were out cold, but I checked you over and Garnet reassured me you would recover. I undressed you into your pajama's and set you up in Dad's old room. You'll sleep here until you've fully regained your strength. I told Grandpa and he doesn't mind switching. I've already moved your things in here." She kneeled downed and kissed me. "I am so grateful you are okay. I thought I almost lost you."</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry I scared you." I said guilty. "I didn't know what else to do. Without my sword I only had the power within me..." I grimaced tearfully. "I can't believe I broke it! What was I thinking  wielding  it on that murder droid?  My Grandma's sword.....she left it for me and I shattered it within minuets."</p>
      <p>"It's not your fault Rosebud." Dad comforted me. "That sword's been lying the shrine for hundreds of years, it got worn out by time, not from the way you handled it."</p>
      <p>"Then why did she put it there?" I asked frustrated. " Why didn't she store it in Lion's mane where it wouldn't deteriorate?"<em> I'm so ticked off at my dead grandma right now!</em></p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
      <p>(<b>And then leave your granddaughter a sword in an ancient shrine in the middle of the Amazon exposed to the elements for thousands of years that it breaks soon after she uses it.)</b></p>
      <p>The bedroom door opened. Skyla and Callie rushed in seeing I was awake and ran to me about to crush me in a hug before Skyla halted, indicating her friend to do the same. They walked over to me with tearful smiles, offering their palms, but I wrapped my arms around them and pulled them into a hug.</p>
      <p>"We were so worried about you!" Skyla cried.</p>
      <p>"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Chalcedony wailed. "Even though what you did was extremely awesome!"</p>
      <p>"I won't. At least I'll try not to."</p>
      <p>My parents watched us in heartwarming awe. "I'm so happy she's found a group of close companions to protect her. " Dad told my Mom. "Just like the Gems with me."</p>
      <p>Skyla blinked with widened pupils. "You think we're like Crystal Gems?"</p>
      <p>"You're not like, you<em> are </em>Crystal Gems." Dad confirmed. "Welcome to the club." Mom said.</p>
      <p>Skyla fluttered her wings setting droplets on my skin. "That's the coolest thing anyone has ever said to me!"</p>
      <p>"Take it easy Lapis." Callie chuckled. "You're gonna drench our hero." I laughed before noticing someone was missing. "Where's Selene?" A jolt ran through my heart "Garnet is watching over her, she'll be fine but...." Skyla sighed. "She retreated into her gem when you lost consciousness."</p>
      <p>I nearly jumped out of bed. "What!?</p>
      <p>"She poofed the instant you blacked out." Chalcedony explained. "I've never seen anything like it. She didn't get hit by any of the robonoids' attacks, you dropped it like a rock and *poof*. It's like you're both connected or something."</p>
      <p>"We are." I pulled down the collar of my shirt and revealed the gem shard. "Holy Guacamole!" She gaped. "How did that get there?" Skyla quickly explained the Remnant Gem's first attack and its astonishing outcome. "I can't believe Selene was shattered and you brought her back to life with you're own blood and tears. " She whistled. "I've heard a lot of doozies in my day but that one takes the cake. You're really are one in a million, kid." She patted me on the back when I looked at her bruised. "I mean that as a compliment."</p>
      <p>"Thanks." I smiled. "Heh, you're welcome." Callie winked. "Ya know I was wondering why Selene had a missing fragment in her gem, now I know she's part of you. Maybe that's why she's so protective over you. Or maybe it's also because..."</p>
      <p>"Not now Callie." Skyla elbowed her.</p>
      <p>"Not what now?" I asked before being cut off when the shard at my chest suddenly began to glow. Everyone watched in startled shock. "Dad? " I said nervously, feeling my heartbeat resonate throughout my entire body like the tremors of an earthquake</p>
      <p>Somehow I didn't need explanation, I knew what it meant. "She's back." I said when the shard stopped glowing. Two minutes later Aunt Garnet walked in. "Nora." Selene stood next to her, wearing a stylish black shirt, jeans, and grey sneakers.<br/><br/><br/></p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
      <p>(<b>Selene's new look)</b></p>
      <p>"Love the new look." Skyla complimented. "Thank you." The Black Pearl answered. "I needed a change of clothes, something to start anew." "Ya look fabulous." Callie grinned with a thumbs up. "How ya feeling?"</p>
      <p>"Better." Selene answered, sitting at my bedside. "You had us all scared."</p>
      <p>"I know." I grinned. "I already got it from the other two." I was guilt ridden. "I'm so sorry, that's the second time you got poofed because of me." Selene gripped my hand with interlocking fingers. "Don't ever apologize. You are safe and that's all that matters. Her smile meant everything. "I'm sorry about your sword."</p>
      <p>"Yeah. What a bummer." I sighed. "It would've been nice to have an awesome weapon to defend myself with."</p>
      <p>" I wouldn't get upset." Dad smiled. "Don't worry about the sword, we recovered the fragments from the ruins. I talked with Bismuth and she agreed to reforge it for you. You won't be without a weapon for long."</p>
      <p>I gaped at him in disbelief. I never expected him to keep the pieces of his mother's weapon, I honestly believed he chucked 'em off the cliff where big robonoid lay in ruin. He gripped the edge of the bed when I remarked this. "I rather you use a sword to defend yourself than your Diamond powers." I heard the pain in his voice.</p>
      <p>"I almost lost you and I'm not going to chance that again. You're not using these diamond powers ever again."</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Interlude: Dream Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Selene comforts Nora when she has a bad dream.</p><p>Song: "Not While I'm Around." from Sweeney Todd</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Selene's POV</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>I sensed her distress before she started crying out in her sleep. I saw the clouded visions of her nightmare  meld into my reality, like projections. She was in the rainforest where we found Pink Diamond's sword, fighting Aragonite and Gypsum with the weapon mangled and bloodied. Gypsum held my poofed stone in her clutches.</p><p>"No, leave her alone! Don't hurt her!"</p><p>I immediately raced up into the bedroom that used to belong to her father, and found the poor human tossing and writhing in her sleep, her beautiful face wrought with pain and heated tears. </p><p>"Please don't hurt her! Kill me instead, I'm the one you want!"  </p><p>Her breathing turned rapid and before she screamed out again I quickly pressed my hand against her sweaty forehead and connected my conscious to her. I've never done it before, but somehow I knew it would work.</p><p>
  <em>Nora! Nora listen to me! This is all a dream and none of it can hurt you. I'm here. I'm safe and you are too. Nothing has happened to me. </em>
</p><p>I felt her relax and the tension in her muscles slip. Her face relaxed and I wiped the the tears from her eyes. <em>I'm here, this dream cannot frighten you unless you want it to.</em> I had an idea, from my mind projected peaceful settings of mountains inhabited by friendly dwarves and serene forests full of sweet-natured elves, but instead of projecting them out I did it into her mind, and I was in them with her. </p><p>"Selene." She murmured in her sleep. I saw the shadows creep at the corner of her dreams. "Nothing will hurt you while I'm here." I spoke in mouth and mind.  The shadows dissipated and her dreams were peaceful again.</p><p>"Nothing will ever harm you while I'm around."  I  quietly sat at her bedside, singing in a low voice only she could really hear.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing's gonna harm you<br/>Not while I'm around<br/>Nothing's gonna harm you<br/>No sir, not while I'm around<br/>Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays<br/>I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No one's gonna hurt you<br/>No one's gonna dare<br/>Others can desert you<br/>Not to worry, whistle I'll be there<br/>Demons'll charm you with a smile for a while<br/>But in time<br/>Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Being close and being clever<br/>Ain't like being true<br/>I don't need to, I would never<br/>Hide a thing from you<br/>Like some</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No one's gonna hurt you<br/>No one's gonna dare<br/>Others can desert you<br/>Not a worry, whistle I'll be there<br/>Demons'll charm you with a smile for awhile<br/>But in time<br/>Nothing can harm you<br/>Not while I'm around</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A smile creased on her face, and her dreams were now full of lovely fantasy. It was honestly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and it came as no surprise. Everything about her was beautiful, in physical form and in her soul.</p><p>I probably shouldn't have, knowing other Gems lived in this temple keeping watch over the human as I did, including an oracular fusion, but at that moment I didn't care. I lay down beside her, wrapping my arms tenderly around her and pulling her into me. Nora smiled, deep in sleep and she placed her hand gently on my own.  Our shared stones glowed faintly in the night, and I kissed the back of her head. </p><p>I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.</p><p>                                                                                                             .......</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                <b>     <span class="u">Nora's POV</span></b></p><p> I went downstairs and poured cereal in a bowl for my breakfast. "Good morning  Selene." I said to her cheerfully, seeing her petting Freckles.  She stood up and smiled at me. "Good morning Nora, how are you feeling?" Freckles trotted over to me and headbutted my leg. </p><p>"Still tired as heck from using my powers." I kneeled down and petted him. "But otherwise very good. You're not gonna believe it, but I had the craziest dream last night." She blinked her eyes intrigued. "Really? What happened?"</p><p>"It started out as a nightmare." I explained to her. "I was fighting Aragonite and Gypsum and I was all cut and bloody. Gypsum had your gemstone and Aragonite was about to kill me when I heard your voice talking to me. You told me this was all a bad dream and you were safe, then all of a sudden my bad dream transformed into a good one. I think I was in Middle Earth, or a place extremely like it. You were there and it ended up that we were both in <em>The Hobbit</em> with Bilbo and the dwarves heading to the Lonely Mountain."</p><p>"It sounds extraordinary." Selene's eyes widened astonished.</p><p>"It was." I said. "It was an awesome dream until a <em>certain someone</em> jumped on my face and woke me up just as we were getting into the dragon's hoard!" I glared at Freckles who innocently meowed at me. "Really bud, why do you have the need to do that?"</p><p>Selene chuckled. "I'm glad your sleep was peaceful."</p><p>"Me too." I said. I looked around making sure she wasn't close or that nobody was around. "Selene, between you and me I think Aunt Pearl slept with me last night." </p><p>Selene cocked her head curiously. "Really? What  makes you think that?"</p><p>" I felt arms around me and someone pull me into them. She used to do that a lot when I was younger and she still does it often. I've always kinda liked it and I still do now. I won't tell her I know, or she'll stop." </p><p>"Well if it is her, then she must really love you. And she wants to keep you happy and safe." </p><p>"Yeah. Then it's definitely her. My Birdmom Aunt." I said, taking a spoonful of my cereal. "Hey after breakfast wanna watch <em>SpaceTrek </em>with me? I have it downloaded on my laptop and I could get it on the TV."</p><p>"I would love to." Selene gave me a heartwarming smile.</p><p>"Great!" I answered starry eyed. "We'll start at the second half of season one. It starts off pretty slow and generic but once you're halfway through the first season it really hits off and becomes its own unique thing! I'll fill you in on stuff before."</p><p>"I'm sure I'll catch on very quickly." Selene assured me. "And even if I don't understand a thing I'll still be happy watching it with you."</p><p>"Me too! I love spending time with you doing my favorite things!"</p><p>After I ate breakfast I set up the TV and laptop. Selecting the episodes I heard Selene chat with my aunt. They seemed to be talking a long time and they spoke very low where I couldn't determine which Pearl was speaking.  " Even if it's.... not the same ...she loves me in her own way and  that is enough." </p><p>"Don't give up hope just yet.."</p><p> <em>That's weird.</em></p><p>"I'm ready." Selene sat down with me a few minuets later. </p><p>"What were you talking to Aunt Pearl about?" I asked. "You didn't tell her what I told you right?"</p><p>"No." Selene answered. "We were just talking about Pearl things."</p><p>"Okay." I shrugged my shoulders clicking the remote. "Get ready to see the coolest TV show ever. It's inspired by a true story and one my dad took part of. Get ready to boldly go where no Gem has ever gone before. BINGO BONGO!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Story of the Beach House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amethyst tells Nora about her first visit to the Beach House.</p><p> </p><p>Song: "No Matter What." From Steven Universe: The Movie</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello fellow readers!</p><p>Hope you're all ready for the insane cuteness and heartwarming moments of this chapter, cause we're going back in time to meet someone very special:</p><p>Baby Nora!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aunt Garnet said it would  take me several days to regain my strength. I believed her, it was exhausting just getting out of bed. My whole body felt like I was recovering from being sick, yet my mind was active and aware, urging me to stop acting like a lump and get out.  I ended up finding an easy medium,  spending most of my recovery watching <em>SpaceTrek </em>or the <em>Cretaceous Campground </em>trilogy. The rest of the time I was sleeping.</p><p>I felt a small paw touch my nose during one of my long rejuvenating naps. I thought it was Freckles trying to get my attention. He took his regular spot on my pelvis, the eventually moved up my belly, to my chest, and now he was right against my face swatting me in the nose.</p><p>
  <em>I swear this crazy cat....</em>
</p><p>"Hey." Amethyst meowed in my ear, swatting me again with her paw.</p><p>"Are you serious.." I pushed her off me. "What's your deal with messing with me when I'm  trying to sleep?"</p><p>My cousin laughed and shapeshifted to her normal form. "I can't help it lil' cuz, you're so adorable. You were smiling again." she made a devilish grin. "What were you dreaming about?"</p><p>"Nothing." I said, suppressing the blush.</p><p>"Don't lie Nora Beans." she smirked, poking my cheeks. "It was about Selene wasn't it?"</p><p>"No it wasn't!" I denied vehemently.</p><p>My Gem cousin laughed. "You're such a liar."</p><p>"Okay it was." I admitted. "But not what you think. I was seeing through her eyes the way Dad sometimes does with me. Totally by accident. She was training with Aunt Pearl on the the Sky Arena. I wasn't even me, I was fully her in body in mind and the reason I was smiling in my sleep because she was getting perfect shots on target practice."</p><p>"But that's not why you're blushing." Amethyst patted my shoulder. "C'mon Nora. It's okay to admit it. You like her. You're attached to the hip  whenever she's around and you're both very close."</p><p>"Well duh." I gestured my shard.</p><p>"Nah, even before that." She nudged me. "Just tell her how you feel."</p><p>I heard the warp pad activate and felt the pull on my chest. "Hi Nora. How are you feeling?" Aunt Pearl touched my forehead. "Hmm. You're a little warm." "I'm fine Aunt Pearl, it's just a little warm in here." I blushed embarrassed. I swear she's like my second mom.</p><p>"She is." Selene reassured me. "I know." She deactivated her arm cannon and looked over me. "You're feeling better aren't you?" "Yes." I yawned. "A little less tired every day." I felt it was right to admit it to her. "Selene I was was dreaming through your eyes."</p><p>"I know." She answered unsurprised. "I sensed your presence in the back of my mind."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it just happened I wasn't trying to spy on you." "I know." Selene replied. "It's all right, I don't mind it at all, it gives me reassurance knowing you are safe and comfortable."</p><p>Amethyst nudged me and I forcefully nudged her back.</p><p>"You were right to leave her in Amethyst's protection." Selene told Aunt Pearl. "She is safe with her as she is with us." Her grey eyes casted over us. "You and her have a very close bond." "Nora and I go way back." Amethyst wrapped her arm around my shoulders. " And I mean way waaay back, back to day one."</p><p>"She was in the hospital on the day I was born." I explained. "All my aunts were."</p><p>"Yeah, but we didn't become best buds until fourteen years ago." Amethyst said. Aunt Pearl blinked. "Oh my, yes, I remember. That was the first summer you spent with us at the beach house. You were only a year and a half. My goodness that was such a long time ago now.."</p><p>"I've been seeing you every summer since as long as I could remember." I wrapped my arm around Amethyst's soldier. "Amethyst and I have been tight knit the same. I don't think there was a time I didn't know and luv ya, cuz."</p><p>"It was that first summer with us when you got to know me." Amethyst explained. "Back in the good ol' days fourteen years ago."</p><p>                                                                                             ..........<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>The Crystal Temple, Beach City</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mid June</b>
</p><p>
  <b>14 years earlier</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amethyst waited impatiently on the porch, watching the growing Beach City keeping her eyes peeled for the the Dondai van. Garnet said they would be here any moment now (not from future vision, Steven called her a few  minutes ago.)</p><p>She didn't get why they couldn't just use the warp pad to get here, or go through one of Lion's portals. "It's easier on the baby." Pearl told her. "She's very sensitive to sudden changes." She was inside the the beach house right now childproofing every square inch of the place, Amethyst thought she was being a little too neurotic about the whole thing.</p><p>A familiar van appeared around the curve of the hill and she immediately raced inside. "Pearl!! Garnet!! They're here!!" Amethyst couldn't tell who was more excited, her or Pearl. "Come on P!" She ushered the Gem, who was doing last minuet check overs to make sure everything was safe for the child.</p><p>The Dondai parked in front of the Temple with Lion sitting beside them. It was a joyous reunion of friendly greetings, big hugs, and tender kisses. There was a vibe of happy excitement; this was the Nora's first time at the beach house. A crib was set up for her in the guest bedroom and her parents jammed everything the tiny human would need for two weeks.</p><p>Which looked to her their entire house. Did they really need all of this? The Dondai's trunk was packed to the brim with toys, diapers, stuffed animals, clothes, you name it. Nora will definitely be comfortable.</p><p>"Where's Nora?" Amethyst asked excitedly. "She's right here." Steven opened the back door, revealing a sleeping child in a booster seat. "She was asleep the whole ride." The little girl had her mother's skin color and her father's thick black hair. She wore an adorable pink unicorn shirt with a matching plaid skirt.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>"Nora, time to get up." Her mother cooed softly, gently nudging the child awake. Nora opened her eyes and yawned, reaching up her hands as Connie took her into her arms. "Wake up Rosebud." Her father chuckled. "Your aunties are here to see you." She rubbed her eyes and looked out at the strange happy faces.</p><p>The three Gems were enamored by her. "Hello there cutie pie." Garnet smiled, gaining a curious blink from Nora. "How old is she now?" Amethyst asked. "Eighteen months." Connie said, removing a piece of hair from the girl's eyes.</p><p>"Hi Lil' Rose." Amethyst waved to her. The little girl tucked her head into her mother's shoulder. "Don't worry." Her mother reassured" She's shy around new people, she'll warm up to you over time."</p><p>"But we're not new to her. She's seen us before."</p><p>"She probably doesn't remember." Steven added. Nora saw Pearl across from her and squirmed in Connie's arms.</p><p><em>Oh but she remembers Pearl </em>.Amethyst thought to herself.</p><p>"Is that your Aunt Pearl?" Connie spoke to the girl and set her down. "Go say hello!" Nora didn't waste any time standing on her feet and waddling over. Pearl turned starry eyed. "Oh my stars she's walking!"</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>(Actual image of Pearl seeing her Baby Rose walk)</b>
</p><p>Pearl kneeled down and opened her arms up. "Come to Auntie Pearl my sweet Baby Rose! " Nora tripped in the sand, but quickly got up and toddled right in into her aunt's arms. "Oh my goodness look at you, you're getting so big!" She hugged the child and kissed her all over her face, causing Nora to erupt into giggles.</p><p>Her laughter was contagious. "Aww that's so sweet. She really loves her Aunt Pearl." Steven watched with stars in his eyes. Pearl clutched his daughter close to her heart. "How long has she been walking?"</p><p>"She started a few months ago, and once she learned  she hasn't stopped. I think she's  realized her  feet can take her anywhere she wants to go!" He chuckled. "We've really had to keep an eye on her, she's an adventurous little monkey, can't look away for a moment or she'll wander off."</p><p>"I'll always have an eye on her while she's here." Garnet reassured with a tip of her visor.</p><p>"Nora's been pretty good so far." Connie smiled at her daughter. "She knows she has to hold one of our hands if we walk her out of the stroller."</p><p>"Can she talk yet too?" Amethyst asked.</p><p>"No, not yet." Connie said with a look of concern in her eyes. "We're hoping that comes soon." She held her spouse's hand. "Some children take a little time for them to start talking."</p><p>"I'm sure she'll get it eventually." Amethyst smiled giving direct eye contact at Nora. "Right Lil' Rose?" Nora buried her face into Pearl's chest.</p><p>The Gems and the Universes  went inside the beach house and gathered inside the living room. As the adults sat in the living room, engaged in conversation with each other, Nora fidgeted in her mother's lap. "Looks like she wants to go down." Steven noted, he brought in some of her toys and stuff animals to play with. Connie set Nora on the floor and sat down with her, trying to engage the small child in play.</p><p>Nora didn't respond to her, she didn't even turn her way at the sound of her name (this happened enough with Nora to the point where she had her ears checked by a pediatrician. Nora's hearing was fine.) Her focus was entirely on the door to the Crystal Temple, the gemstones on the star caught her eyes the moment she saw them and she wanted to get over there.</p><p>"Nora!" Connie grabbed her hand when she made a beeline toward the door and tried to reach up to touch the pretty stones. She glanced quickly at her mother and touched the door. Steven only needed to see the frightful stare in Garnet's eyes to spring up and grab Nora into his arms. "Honey you can't go in there." He spoke in a kind voice. Nora whimpered trying to wriggle out.</p><p>"Shh. It's okay Rosebud. There's tons of places you can see. Come lets play with your toys." He looked over at Garnet, who stood up and approached them. "She can't get into the temple, can she? She doesn't have a gem." Steven asked her concerned.</p><p>"She likes the color of the stones and how they shine." Garnet answered quietly. "Steven let her come to me." Steven cautiously let Nora down, who quickly went to the temple door,  stretching  her hands towards the bottom gemstones.</p><p>"Nora, over here my dear."</p><p>Nora didn't respond to Garnet's soft call at first, but the Fusion eventually got her attention. "Come  here Nora." The girl sat  in her lap and stared mesmerized at the gemstones on Garnet's palms. "This is what you were looking for isn't it. Look, they're the same." Nora touched the gems in her palms. She liked how they felt warm and smooth, she could've held them all day. Garnet would've sat with her, holding the human's little hands in her palms for eternity.</p><p>"That's a good girl." Garnet kissed the top of her niece's head, inciting an aww from everyone.</p><p>A quiet meow came from the under the living room table. An elderly one-eyed calico had been watching Garnet and the strange little creature from safety and now cautiously approached, head and tail lying low. "Look Nora, we have a new friend."</p><p>Nora cocked her head at the pet curiously. She'd never seen a cat before but she knew from Lion to be gentle around animals. She reached out and petted it on the head. Cat Steven closed her eye and purred.</p><p>"Is someone getting this on camera?" Connie whispered excited.</p><p>"I'm way ahead of you." Amethyst snapped several pictures on her phone.</p><p>"She's such a sweetheart isn't she?" Steven gazed lovingly at his kindhearted daughter. "My Nora Rose."</p><p>                                                                                        .....</p><p>For Connie, spending a vacation with the Gems gave her a small reprieve from childcaring duties. Connie loved being a mother and cherished Nora with ever fiber of her being, but even she needed some  time for herself. When Pearl offered to bring her to the old training grounds to brush up on her skills, she jumped at the opportunity. Connie, Garnet, and Pearl went to spend a few hours at the Sky Arena, leaving Steven and Amethyst at the beach house to look after her daughter.</p><p>Nora may not have been able to speak yet, but she knew how to communicate what she wanted to her father.  "You wanna go on the beach Rosebud?"  Nora kept pointing her hand at the ocean outside the window.</p><p>"I think that means yes." Amethyst noted. "She's good at getting her point across."</p><p>Steven nodded, slathering sunscreen on Nora (who fussed and groaned because she didn't like how it felt on her skin.) "Amethyst? Do you remember how old I was when I started talking?"</p><p>She rolled her shoulders. "Dude, she's not even two years old yet."</p><p>"Not long sentences." Steven better explained. "Small words like 'daddy', 'bye bye' ,'hello.'  Or at least trying to say things even if I didn't exactly know how to."</p><p>Amethyst thought for a moment. "Jeez let me think.....yeah...right around Nora's age. Has Nora tried to talk?"</p><p>"No. Not at all." Steven rubbed in the last of the sunscreen. "Connie's really worried about her."</p><p>"She's got nothing to worry about." Amethyst reassured him. "Maybe Nora's like me, a little late and she just needs more time . I didn't know how to talk when I emerged from the Kindergarten, I learned from being around Rose and the Gems."</p><p>"I hope you're right." Steven smiled. Nora pulled at his arm again, impatiently pointing at the door.<em> Let's go!</em> She said without words. Steven laughed. "Okay Rosebud." He put on her pink flowery sunhat.</p><p>Nora threw off her sunhat the moment she walked outside, in fact, she literally pulled her father down the stairs onto the sand. Nora absolutely loved the beach and the moment her bare feet stepped foot in the sand, she ran and frolicked like a foal turned loose in the field. Kicking up sand, and chasing the seagulls. Tumbling on her feet, she sat up and gawked at the hill and the Obsidian statue. It was so huge in her tiny eyes and she'd never seen anything like it. Little did she know, it would be a regular sight for her throughout her life.</p><p>"Squawk!!" Amethyst flapped in front of her. "Hey Nora I'm a seagull! Come get me!" She flapped away causing the little girl to chase after her with the biggest smile on her face.</p><p>"Careful Amethyst! She'll fall!" Nora did just that, and got back up again, catching seagull-Amethyst in her hand.</p><p>"Caw you got me!" She shifted into a dog and licked her. "Tag. You're it!" She raised her rump in the air wagging her tail. Nora chased the purple hound all over the beach until she plopped on the sand catching her breath.</p><p>"Arf! Arf! Too fast for you?" Amethyst barked, padding around her tail wagging and tongue lolling out of her mouth. Nora saw the chance and booped her on the nose. "Ah no!" Amethyst howled, flopping onto her back. Nora immediately rubbed the Gem's dog belly. "I let my guard down! Help Steven!! I'm under attack! Hey that feels really good."</p><p>"Good job Nora! Go get her!!" Steven cheered.</p><p>Nora immediately ran, jumping up and down at Amethyst to get her attention. Now Amethyst was it. "Heheheh, you're really good that game Sprout, and I ain't<em> lion</em><em>." </em>She shifted into the said creature, gaining a happy squeal from Nora.</p><p>"Easy on her okay?" Steven called, watching the little girl run happily from the lion-Amethyst. "Gotcha!" Amethyst touched her gently with a fuzzy paw.</p><p>Nora wrapped her arms around Amethyst's purple mane like she would do with her own leonine pet. "Ahhh. I can't handle it....too...cute!" Amethyst rolled onto her back, and just like with Lion, Nora climbed onto her belly, hugging and burying her face into the Gem's mane. "I'm dead! Dead from sheer cuteness." She put her massive paws on Nora. "Okay I'm keeping her."</p><p>"I doubt Connie will let you." Steven laughed. "You two are so adorable. Nora you love your cousin?" Nora crawled up Amethyst's mane and kissed her on the nose. Gaining a star-eyed gaze from both of them."</p><p>"Oh my gosh." Amethyst gaped. "She loves me." She shifted back into her default form, still holding Nora around the waist. "Hey there Nora, do you know it's still me?" Nora kissed her on the nose again. "This is so precious!" Steven awwed. "See, I knew she'd warm up to you."</p><p>He'd been holding it for a while, but now he knew he could trust her. "Amethyst can you watch her for a few minuets? I need to use the bathroom."</p><p>"Why don't you just go in the ocean?"</p><p>"No. The beach house is right there and I wanna set a good example for the little one." She ruffled Nora's hair. "I won't be long. Just keep an eye on her, and don't go by the water until I get back."</p><p>"Sure thing Pops." Amethyst remarked, holding Nora's hands. The girl bounced excitedly on her heels. "You're really bouncy." She changed into a kangaroo and hopped. "Let's go! Boing! Boing! Boing!" She hopped along the sand and Nora giddily followed her, mimicking the shapeshifted Gem and bouncing like a kangaroo. They went on like that until Nora suddenly stopped, gazing around confused.</p><p>"Boing! Boing! Hey why'd you stop?" The little girls lips quivered as she desperately searched for someone . "Nora, what's wrong?" Right there Nora started to cry.</p><p>Amethyst changed into her normal form. "Nora what happened?" She hugged the little girl. "It's okay I'm right here!" She darted her eyes at the Beach house panicked, not knowing what to do. Luckily she wasn't alone for long. "What's wrong Lil' Rose, why are you crying?"</p><p>"Amethyst what happened?" Steven ran to them. Nora instantly went to her father, hugging his legs and wailing loudly.</p><p>"I don't know, she was fine a minute ago. I think she saw you were gone and got upset." The little girl sniffled, clenching her dad's pants. "It's okay Rosebud, I'm here. I'm not leaving you." Nora wouldn't stop crying, even when he hugged her tight, but Steven knew what would cheer her up. "Amethyst, can you go inside and bring me my old ukulele? It should be next to my suitcase."</p><p>"I'm on it."</p><p>Steven kneeled down and hugged her until Amethyst came back with his childhood ukulele.  "I've a feeling this'll work." He sung and played the instrument.</p><p>
  <em>In the light of the day,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In the dark of the night,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When you're rarin' to go,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When you're tired from the fight,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When you're losing your mind,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Let me give you a thought,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what!</em>
</p><p>The little girl slowed her crying. She clutched Steven's jacket , cocking her head at her father with large curious eyes. "Steven, it's working!" Amethyst smiled. She sang and tap danced along with him as he strummed the ukulele .</p><p>
  <em>In the dark of the night, (In the dark of the night,)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In the light of the day, (In the light of the day,)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When you're risin' to shine, (When you're risin' to shine,)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When you're hittin' the hay, (When you're hittin' the hay,)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll be hangin' around, (I'll be hangin' around,)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you like it or not, (If you like it or not,)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what! (Right by your side no matter what!)</em>
</p><p>Nora's tears subsided, her cries replaced by happy squeaks as she bounced on her heels and flapped her hands.</p><p>"Look at you go little Sprout!" Amethyst laughed. "Come on let's dance together!" Amethyst held Nora's hands , the Gem bouncing along with Nora as she let her dance in her own way.</p><p>
  <em>No matter what, (No matter what,)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No matter what, (No matter what,)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No matter what,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No matter what, (No matter what,)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No matter what, (No matter what,)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No matter what!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, I'm gonna be, (Oh, I'm gonna be,)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Right by your side, (Right by your side,)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what! (Right by your side no matter what!)</em>
</p><p>Amethyst and Nora continued their happy jaunt.  Her singing punctuated by the toddler's cheerful laughter.</p><p>
  <em>In the dark of the night,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In the light of the day,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When you're risin' to shine,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When you're hittin' the hay,</em>
</p><p><em>Just remember this song, </em>Steven added</p><p><em>How's it go, I forgot? </em>Amethyst laughed.</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what! (Right by your side no matter what!)</em>
</p><p>Steven picked up his giggling daughter and wrapped her gently in his arms as he nuzzled her cheek, causing her to squeak in pure joy .</p><p>
  <em>Through whoever you've been,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Through whoever you'll be,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Through whatever you'll lose,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You will always have me,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>At the end of your road,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll be holding you taut,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Connie was happily surprised to find her husband and Amethyst holding Nora's hand as they stood by the waves. When Nora saw her mother she let go and ran to her. Connie picked  Nora up in her arms, holding her tight as she kissed her little face. </p><p>"How'd it go Connie." Steven approached. Nora rested her head onto Connie's shoulder as her parents kissed. "I've gotten a little rusty."  She answered. "How was it with Nora?"</p><p>"Nora was great. She's really taking a shining to Amethyst." Steven looked around for her. "She was just here. Where'd she go?"</p><p>"Heeeeyyy!" Amethyst called, holding a plush blue dragon in her arms. "Sorry I left, but I totally forgot! I got this for Nora the other day."<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p>Nora almost jumped from Connie's arms seeing the plush dragon. Her eyes enlarged into stars as she reached to grab it. Connie set her down and Nora ran straight for the toy, gripping it with her hands and hugging it against her chest.</p><p>"Looks like it's a hit." Steven remarked in awe. "Thank you Amethyst."</p><p>"Thank you very much." Connie said. "Nora loves it."<br/><br/></p><p>"No problem." Amethyst grinned. Nora waddled over to the Gem and, with the dragon, gave her a big hug.</p><p>Nora's parent's watched in shock and Connie made a sharp gasp. "She's never hugged anyone else on her own! Oh my goodness, Amethyst, she really loves you." Pearl and Garnet smiled with Stars. "Told you it was a good idea to leave Amethyst with the girl." Garnet happily nudged Pearl. </p><p>                                                                                          ....</p><p>
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a minute!" I shouted surprised. "You're the one who gave me Rigby?" Amethyst nodded. "Sure did. I saw it in the toy store and I knew you'd love it."</p><p>"I still have him." I said. "He's  sitting on top of my bookshelf back home. My stars, I took that little dragon everywhere with me. He was my security blanket. I always thought it was Aunt Pearl who gave him to me."</p><p>"Nope! That was all me!" Amethyst winked.</p><p>I hugged her tightly. " You really were always by my side . I never knew." I was thinking of the rough patches I went though, struggling with school and communicating with others, she always stood by me and supported me. She still did to this day.<br/><br/></p><p>"That's what family does, Nora Beans. It's what we do when we love each other."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The Forge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bismuth forges Nora a new sword.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>edited on May 2nd, 2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Come on! I'll be fine, I can totally handle it!" I begged my father as he stood on the Homeworld warp.</p><p>"I'm sorry Rosebud, but now's not the time." Dad shook his head. "I don't know how deep Tanzanite's influence goes. There could be Gems on Homeworld that sympathize with her."</p><p>"There could be Gems on Earth that sympathize with her too. Someone sent those scouters after me and it might not have been Gypsum and Aragonite. I'm just as safe on Earth as I would be on Homeworld."</p><p>"Here you have the might of the Gems protecting you."</p><p>"There I have the might of the Diamonds." I persisted. "Please, let  me go with you. I promise I'll stay by your side and I'll wear my headphones and goggles the whole time. I'll even let my great-aunts smother the heck outta me just to see Homeworld."</p><p>Dad was unmoving. "Nora, I can't now, and you're still recovering from the rainforest. I promise the next time I go I will bring you with me." He stepped off the pad and hugged me. "I love you. I'll be back soon."</p><p>"Love you too Dad. Tell my aunties and Spinel I said hi."</p><p>He kissed me on the cheek before stepping on the warp pad, the warp activated leaving me alone in the greenhouse.</p><p>"What am I going to do Hanami?" I sighed at the living bonsai who climbed into my hand. "Even if he promised he'll find a way of skirting around bringing me to Homeworld." Hanami said nothing and crawled up onto my shoulder. I nuzzled her with my  hand. "And it's not as if I could go there myself." I demonstrated to her, walking up to the warp pad only to be blocked by an impenetrable forcefield. I'll tell ya, the very  definition of tantalizing is having the access to a place you've always wanted to go  right in front of you but you can't use it. Guess it's good in some way, I don't have to deal with my great-aunts' insane smothering if I went. I swear every freaking time I see them.....</p><p>But still..</p><p>"I swear I'll see it one day. I will!"</p><p>I heard the warp pad downstairs activate and ran with Hanami to it. "Callie hey!"</p><p>"Ah I finally got it right this time!" Chalcedony cheered. "Nora, glad you're here. Bismuth sent me to get you!"</p><p>"Is she done with my sword?" I asked, excitement stirred in my gut.</p><p>"Yup!" Callie grinned. "She is a hundred percent ready, she sent me to bring you to her forge."</p><p>My eyes turned to stars. "Yes! I can't wait to see what it looks like!" I was about the step onto the warp pad when Chalcedony stopped me. "Hold on a second turbo! You'll need to wear this." She pulled a fireproof suit and helmet from  her fire opal gem.</p><p>"Yes. Of course." I said, quickly getting into gear and bubbling Hanami. Aunt Bismuth's forge lay at the pit of  Mount Etna. It was too dangerous for organic life to be inside, so I had to suit up.  The suit was tight fitting, but like a snug blanket instead of leggings or clothes that stuck against my skin (I hated that!). The helmet felt weird but I could see clear, and I'd get used to it quickly.</p><p>
  <b>*Author's note: Steven was able to be there without protection because he's half Gem. Nora is a quarter Gem and her body is fully human even with her powers. She'd burn up in the Forge without a suit*</b>
</p><p>"I'm ready to go!" I smiled giving a thumbs up. We hopped on the warp pad and found ourselves in the heart of the volcano. . Beneath me the magma chamber grumbled beneath my feet like the stomach of a colossal beast.</p><p>"Pretty wicked place huh Callie?" I remarked.</p><p>"Heck's yeah it is." Chalcedony beamed. "There's weapons from every Era in here. Bismuth gave me some of them from the war that I donated to the Museum of the Rebellion in Gem City. Ever been there?"</p><p>"Yes. Several times." I remarked proudly. "Grandma's war flag is on display there. Once we're out of this subterranean heat I can show you the picture Mom took with me in front of it. I wanna be a docent  when I turn 18."</p><p>I called out. "Hey Aunt Biz!!" My voice echoed off the stone and was answered by a familiar booming voice.</p><p>"Nora right on time, come on in! Watch your step!"<br/><br/>We followed the tunnel in front of us into the main  chamber of the Forge. Gem weapons of all types and ages hung on the molten rock wall and a great anvil. Veins of magma in the walls illuminated the chamber in an eerie glow.<br/><br/>Aunt Bismuth stood in the center of the chamber, hammering  a glamorous piece of black damascened  metal on a great anvil. Her hair was pulled back in a tie and her muscles  sharp in feature as she worked tirelessly smoothing out the final touches on the blade. The clanging was so loud I almost walked out of the chamber until she stopped, wiping away the sweat from her brow.</p><p>"Nora, glad you could make it!" Aunt Bismuth laughed. "I was just finishing up." She took the newly forged sword from anvil and handed it to me. "Have a look, it's okay, it's safe to touch." I took the sword from the hilt and examined it utterly amazed. The sword had a black and purple blade that shimmered beneath the light in ripples and a black hilt with a purple stone and a dragon-like crossguard . Gem glyphs glowed purple down its blade that spelled out my name</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>(Thank you Fox_Crow for drawing these fantastic pictures! The original inspiration and base of the sword's design credit goes to Alex Jackson)<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p>" Holy moly." Chalcedony gaped wide eyed.</p><p>"Aunt Bismuth you've really outdone yourself this time. It's beautiful, and it fits like a glove in my hand." I swung it in the air. "Thank you so much."</p><p>Aunt Bismuth patted me heartily on the shoulder. "Anything for my amazing niece. You deserve the best weapon I can craft." I gave her the sword and she pointed out its features. "I used the fragments from the original sword and filled in the rest with pure Ionian Damascus, this baby won't break from anything!"</p><p>She put it in a black scabbard and gave it to me. "You should test it out, come on, I set up a training area outside so you can take off the suit."</p><p>At the base of Mt. Etna, Aunt Bismuth set up training dummies. The sword felt part of my own hand as I slashed away the dummies with finesse.  "Woohoo!!" Chalcedony cheered from the sidelines. "Perfect 10 out of 10!!"</p><p>Aunt Bismuth pointed at the targets marking the high rock walls and told me to hit them with my sword.</p><p>"Say what?" I looked at her as if he had a screw loose. "You heard me." She raised her brow with a smirk. "Slash your sword at the target and channel your energy like you're about to use your photon bolts."</p><p>I did what she asked and the results blew my mind.</p><p>"IT....SHOOTS......SWORD BEAMS!?!?!" I screamed like a fangirl.</p><p>"WHAAAAA-!!!?" Chalcedony squealed. "Ya didn't tell me  that!"</p><p>Even Hanami in her bubble made a cute little "ooooh" noise.</p><p>Aunt Bismuth laughed. "It was a surprise.  Excellent job Nora, you're a natural with that sword! It really fits you!" Bismuth clapped her hands. She called me to come over to her. "That wasn't the  only thing I was working on, here give me your hand." She put a purple metal bracelet on my left wrist. "Cool, matching jewelry." I smiled. "I love it!"</p><p>Bismuth made a hearty laugh. "It isn't just for show." Right then Chalcedony shot her Clawshot at me. "Look alive Nora!"</p><p>"Ah!" I instinctively raised my left arm to block it and a purple kite shield materialized in front of me, deflecting Chalcedony's weapon.</p><p>"Success!" Callie hooted, wrapping up the Clawshot.</p><p>"Oh my stars it's a shield!" I marveled with tears in my eyes. "Just like Dad's." The shield vanished with the glow of my new bracelet. </p><p>"You'll have to keep practicing to activate it, but after what I've seen you'll get it down pat in no time." Bismuth smiled "What do you think?"</p><p>I touched the bracelet with my other hand. "It's amazing." I looked up at Bismuth with happy tears. "Both of them are.....I can't thank you enough." We hugged each other and Bismuth ruffled my hair. Now I stood a better change against Tanzanite and the Remnant, all I need to do now is practice with my new weapons and hone my skills. Luckily my mother is a master swordswoman and my father....well....</p><p>"I'm back Nora!" Dad appeared on the warp pad later that day. "I spoke with the Diamonds. They agreed with President Zircon to send out searches and gather information on Tanzanite's whereabouts . I had to convince them not to snatch you to Homeworld and guard you in their clutches. They really adore you."</p><p>"Dad!" I jumped to greet him. "Dad! Aunt Bismuth forged me a new sword!" I unsheathed the weapon and let him look at it. Dad gasped in star-eyed wonder. "Nora that's amazing!"</p><p>"Not just that." I materialized the shield from my bracelet.  He was totally enamored.</p><p>"I know you don't want me using my Gem powers but that's how I'm able to summon it.. through this. The bracelet will also  stabilize my body if I put up a stronger shield and keep me from passing out. Dad... can you teach me how to use it?" I was prepared for him to say no. He was adamant on me not using my powers before and I had no reason to believe he'd change his mind now, even with Bismuth's approval.</p><p>"Of course Rosebud." He answered softly, bringing up his shield across from mine. </p><p>I was legitimately shocked. "Thanks." I said teary eyed, gazing at the shield of Father and Daughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Scouter's Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora and her parents track down the source of the Scouter Robonoids</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clash of swords echoed through the ancient Gem Amphitheater.</p><p>I pushed back my opponent with my shield, slashing at her with my sword when I saw an opening. She backed away and blocked my attack, purple and white blade locked together as we clashed like sparring deer, trying to gain the upper hand. My opponent gathered her might and pushed against me . She was older and stronger, she would have overcome me had I not felt the surge of power through my veins, causing my sword brighten like the sun. Sparks lit from the blade as I pushed against my foe with a newfound strength. She lost footing and in that moment of recollecting herself I knocked her sword out her hand.</p><p>"I have bested you Mother!" I triumphantly pointed my sword at her feet. "Do you yield?"</p><p>Mom smiled proudly. "I yield." We clasped each other's hands and shoulder bumped. "Great job Nora. You're really holding your own."</p><p>We sat at the cliff eating our lunch and overlooking the Anatolian Mountains rising above the glimmering seas. Mom packed my favorite double jam sandwich ( blueberry and lingonberry)with trail mix and a large canteen of water. When we finished eating she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and I rested against her.</p><p>Most moms and daughters spend bonding time shopping, or trying on clothes, sometimes even talking about things teenage girls like. Us? We bonded over the clashing of our swords.</p><p>"I am so proud of you Nora." Mom said in admiration.</p><p>"Thanks." I said, thinking she meant my proficiency with my weapon. "I owe it all to you."</p><p>"Not just your fighting skills." She replied. "You've gained so much confidence and self esteem since we first began training. I've watched you grow from a timid child who had trouble holding up her sword hilt to a remarkable young woman who is unafraid to take on a challenge ahead of her."</p><p>"That's because of you, Mom. You built me up when I was at my lowest point and showed me I was strong. That I could do anything I put my mind and body to."</p><p>Mom started teaching me swordfighting when I was being bullied in school, to help bring up my self-confidence and skills to defend myself. Dad was strongly against it at first ( I mean, teaching his ten year old daughter to fight with a sword, who could blame him?) and I remembered them arguing about it when she brought it up. To him, violence was never the answer to confronting child bullies, and I was doing a good job dealing with them using I-Messages and telling my teachers. Mom argued it wasn't enough, and those silly I-Messages didn't work as well in real life. He suggested enrolling me in karate classes, but Mom shot it down, saying I'd struggle to catch up with other kids and the instructors wouldn't know how to work with me. Dad countered saying there had to be places where they teach special-needs children and he would search for one. Mom only needed to bring up my Diamond powers as a perfect counterargument.</p><p>"I know my daughter, I know how she thinks and learns. If she hits a rough patch I know how to manage it and help her through. She needs this, can't you see she is struggling? Let me do this for her." In the end Dad agreed, and I've been practicing with Mom ever since.</p><p>"Thank you for training with me today." I said. "I know you're busy with work, but I really appreciate taking your free time to spend it with me ."</p><p>"You're welcome. I love spending time with you." She put a strand of hair behind my ears.</p><p>"Same." I smiled.</p><p>I heard beastly grumbling from behind me. "Bear, leave Lion alone. He doesn't have to share if he doesn't want to." I turned my head and saw Lion standing up and growling at Bear, who was slowly nosing at a fish he caught from the ocean. Lion only needed to swat him with his paw for Bear to get the message, and the ursine rested his head defeated, giving puppy dog eyes at Lion. The two pink beasts got along pretty well otherwise, though Lion was not afraid to put Bear in his place if he pushed his buttons. They watched us spar on the sidelines and now Lion was grooming Bear like a mother with her cub. It was almost if the relationship between the humans reflected on their animal companions</p><p>I flinched when she rubbed her thumb on the side of my cheek to remove a smudge. "Mom!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I can't help it." She chuckled. "You know that's never going to change."</p><p>"I know." I smirked. "At least you don't do that in public, unlike Dad. Sometimes I think he forgets I'm sixteen. Then again, I've seen his Aunts so I know where he gets it from." That made Mom laugh.</p><p>I touched the hilt of my weapon. "I'm so happy I have my own sword , and one I can defend myself with if I'm in danger. Bismuth really helped me out. She made your sword too didn't she? After Aunt Blue broke your original?"  Her original sword being the very same one Grandma wielded during the Rebellion, it's hilt now on display in the beach house. "That's right. We can thank Bismuth for both of them."</p><p>"And my shield too." I lifted my left wrist to show her the bracelet. "I'm getting better at summoning it now. I've been practicing with Dad."</p><p>"How's that been going?" Mom asked.</p><p>"Actually....pretty great!" I smiled. "Dad's so happy and optimistic about teaching me. He's always encouraging me to keep trying even when it gets hard and when I don't exactly get it the way he wants, he assures me that I did my best and he's proud of me." I touched my bracelet. "It's very surprising, in a good way. Dad was always against me using any of my Gem powers, I thought I had wax stuck in my ears when he said he'd teach me to use the shield."</p><p>"Your father always has surprises." Mom chuckled. "The shield is an ability that can protect you, and it's not from your Gem powers."</p><p>"It is." I said. "I summon it the same way I do light projections."</p><p>"But not directly, I think that's why he was open to you using it. You couldn't use that shield without your bracelet." Mom better explained.</p><p>"Then why is he okay with me bubbling?"</p><p>"You can't hurt yourself or anyone with the bubbles, honey."</p><p>"Yeah I can." I demonstrated, creating a bubble and throwing it like a baseball knocking a rock off the cliff across from us. "See? Bulls Eye."</p><p>"That's innovative." Mom remarked. "I never thought they could be used that way."</p><p>"I am the master of innovation." I laughed before doubt crept in. "Mom, do you think he will ever allow me to use my powers?"</p><p>Mom paused a few moments before saying. "Honey, those powers are dangerous."</p><p>"So is my sword." I said. " The pretty purple blade isn't for show, and it shoots lasers! Don't tell me that wielding a sharp-as-hell Ionian Damascus sword that shoots laser beams is any less dangerous, but you know what? I know how dangerous it could be in untrained hands, and I'm responsible with it. I know how to use it responsibly. How are my powers any different?"</p><p>When Mom didn't answer me, I lowered my head. "You know I was using them before, when I gained the upper hand and beat you in combat. That sword doesn't glow on random."</p><p>"Nora, that was different."</p><p>"It wasn't, I felt them course through my veins like blood and I channeled them through. I didn't bottle them deep inside. I used my powers even if it was a small fraction of what I felt inside me. If I was with Dad instead he would've called off the fight right there. He would've have yelled at me, rather joked something along the lines of 'hey no cheating'. You didn't. You let me use them because you knew it would help me gain an advantage. Tell me if I'm wrong."</p><p>She looked at me a few moments. "You're not wrong. Nora."</p><p>I cried out when an abrupt pain shot my left hand.  "Nora! Are you okay!?" Mom exclaimed. I nodded, clenching my teeth.  When I opened my eyes saw my hand was red and throbbing as if I burned it on a stove. "What on Earth?" Mom freaked out.</p><p>"Don't touch it!" I snapped, clutching my hand. "We have to get back to the Temple." I already knew what happened. <em>Selene!</em></p><p>Our animals warped us back. "Selene!" I cried seeing her sit on the couch clutching her hand in pain. Dad sat beside her. "Dad what happened!? Selene are you okay!?"</p><p>"I'm fine Nora." My bonded Pearl reassured, but I needed to see it for myself. "I shot down another Scouter, but not before it hit me with a defense laser." She showed me her left hand that was red from a burn. "It's not serious. I'm made of light, I'll heal quicker than most."</p><p>"I hope so." I showed her my hand with the mirror injury. Selene's eyes enlarged and I heard a collective gasp from everyone. "I felt it too, I knew something happened."</p><p>"So it works both ways." Selene gasped. "Nora I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have shot it." She held my injured hand in hers, wincing from our shared pain. "It's okay." I said forgiving. "You're not hurt other than that, right?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>I nodded. Dad stepped in. "Let me look at you hand." I held it in front of him and he kissed it. I felt a tingling coolness and watched the burn disappear with a glow. "Thanks Dad." I smiled.</p><p>"You're welcome Rosebud. I'll always try to heal your pain."  He looked at Selene, who surprisingly had the same results. "It's gone. As if healing your wound did the same to mine." Selene's eyes widened.</p><p>"Where did you find the Scouter?" Mom asked.</p><p>"The Cloud Arena." Selene explained. "I was training with your Dad when I saw it roving around. I decided to shoot it, big mistake, it went on defense and hit its mark before I destroyed it."</p><p>"Is it still there?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes. Why?"</p><p>I looked at Dad. "Can you bring it back here? If it's busted up it won't hurt us." They were confused, but Dad obliged.  She set the damaged Scouter Robonoid on the table for me to look at.</p><p>"Nora what are you doing?" Dad asked, watching me fiddle with the droid. "I'm seeing if I can recover its data. This thing's build like a standard Era 2 Robonoid, it has an info-chip at its core detailing its owner and the location from where it was sent. It's about time we find out who' s sending these things."</p><p>I set up my laptop with a Gem drive to transfer and decipher the information from the Robonoid. Plugging the other end into a vitreous pool inside the droid. Tapping on my laptop, I furrowed my brow, setting up the process. "Got it!" I snapped my fingers, showing everyone the screen."</p><p>"Nora you're so intelligent!" Mom complimented.</p><p>"That's my Nora Rose!" Dad said proudly.</p><p>I smiled with pride, putting in the coordinates into my phone. "Here we go!" I showed them. "Let's get a move on!" I strapped the sword over my shoulders.</p><p>"Now hold on a second." Dad said sternly. "You're not going with us."</p><p>"Dad! Come on!" I snapped. "I have my sword now. I'll be fine."</p><p>"You'll be fine staying here."</p><p>"Dad I don't wanna be left out of this anymore. Please!"</p><p>A quick look from my Mom and he shrugged. "You can come with us. But only one one condition; you have to go along with what I do to keep you safe."</p><p>"Sure!" I answered relieved. "I'll do whatever you want!"</p><p>.... <br/><br/></p><p>"Are! You! Kidding me!!?!?!" I smacked against the bubble with my fist. "You can't be serious right now!!"</p><p>"I am." Dad crossed his arms with a scowl. "This is part of the deal. I am going to keep you safe in every way  possible. You're staying in that bubble until we are back at the Temple. "</p><p>"But Dad." I cried, my voice echoed off the bubble. "Don't you think this is a little overkill?"</p><p>"No." He said. "We're in the middle of a Kindergarten with two rogue Gems out to kill you."</p><p>"How the heck am I gonna use my sword in this thing!"</p><p>"You won't have to." he rapped his knuckle on the rock-hard bubble. "Nothing will get through this. Now come on, and stay close."</p><p>I walked behind my parents as we traversed the vacant Prime Kindergarten . I heard a giggle beside me.</p><p>"Shut up Selene." I grumbled. "I can roll you over with this thing y'know." "Then you'll only be hurting yourself." She humorously remarked. "I'm surprised they he didn't bubble you then. If you get hurt I get hurt."</p><p>"Shh. Don't give him ideas!"</p><p>I gazed around at the desolate land, marked by empty holes and long deactivated injectors. "So this is a Kindergarten huh? I've never been to one of them before. It's so eerie." "Neither have I." Selene shuddered. "It's so... empty. No plants, no animals, not a living thing in sight. It unsettles me."</p><p>"It unsettles me too."</p><p>Up ahead Mom used her phone map to find the coordinates. "Steven. Maybe this is too much." She glanced back at me.</p><p>"Yeah tell him Mom!" I called out.</p><p>"Nora Rose!" Dad snapped at me and I instantly shut up. "I'm not letting anything else hurt our daughter. Whoever's sending those Scouters is not our friend, this is all very dangerous."</p><p>"No more dangerous than everything we did together when were kids. Hunting corrupted Gems, stopping White Diamond. We were younger than her and our parents trusted us."</p><p>"Yeah, and we've almost got killed several times!" Dad countered. "I'd never let Nora do even half the stuff we did. I still can't believe the Gems let me do any of it!"</p><p>"There's going to be a point where we'll have no choice. You have to start trusting her Steven, I see what she can do and she is more capable than what you think."</p><p>"It's not that I don't trust her Connie." Dad said quietly. "I don't want her hurt, I don't want her following in my footsteps. The pain and trauma, she doesn't deserve any of it." He clenched his fist and I saw tears in his eyes. "You saw what happened to me, and I would endure it again if it meant keeping her from going through the same."</p><p>Mom took his hand. "Keeping her in a bubble." She glanced at me trudging yards behind. "both figurative and literally isn't going to protect her. We can't protect her from everything, even if we want to, we can only trust and support her through the storm. She is strong, inside and out. We need to believe in her."</p><p>We approached the center of the Kindergarten, the bleached cliffs and dead injectors loomed over us ominously. Our parents warned us to hide behind the nearest cliff, and they did the same. My blood ran cold at what we saw, and Selene's pupils shrunk.</p><p>Aragonite and Gypsum sat beneath an injector with another Gem I didn't recognize but I saw their shadow. They both looked agitated, and Aragonite cleaved her sword with impatience. "This is the twentieth Scouter you've sent out that hasn't returned." She grumbled, her voice stirred an inexplicable terror within me. "Your bots are broken, we are wasting our time."</p><p>"Aragonite, your manners!" Gypsum snapped at her companion. "We're lucky Lady Tanzanite sent us assistance in our task."</p><p>"Assistance that hasn't helped us at all." Aragonite grumbled. "We're no closer than getting that girl than when we started this mission."</p><p>"Excuse me." the third Gem spoke. "It's apparent you are highly incompetent. How difficult is it for an elite hunter Aragonite to track and exterminate an organic life form?" I nearly jumped, hearing a familiar voice from an unfamiliar Gem. I knew exactly what she was. "A Peridot!" I whispered to Selene. "It's another Peridot!" Selene gestured me to be quiet, so did my parents from the other rock. Dad put his finger to his mouth before watching the Remnant Gems intently.</p><p>Aragonite flashed her sword. "You dare call me incompetent you Era 2 knockoff! Let's see how incompetent you think I am when I slice off those Limb Enhancers!" Gypsum grabbed her arm and forcefully lowered it.</p><p>"Aragonite enough!" Aragonite shrugged and stored her weapon. Gypsum grinned, tracing her crystalline hand down the bigger Gem's powerful bicep. "Save it for our enemies, apparently we have many on this planet."</p><p>The Peridot grumbled under her breath. "I fail to see the logic in Tanzanite's decision sending me to aid these Pebbles." She stepped into view, revealing herself to us. She was an Era 2 Peridot like my family friend, but with golden limb enhancers making her much taller than her actual size. Her gemstone set where her left eye would be, and her hair was perfectly square shaped.</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/><br/><br/><em>Not a Peridot..</em> I thought to myself amused. <em>But a Squaridot.</em></p><p>"There can only be one reason why my Scouter Robonoids failed to return to me." Squaridot said. "and that is because someone is destroying them." </p><p>"Of course." Gypsum growled. "The Crystal Gems."</p><p>"Then it is true." Aragonite said. "The girl is alive."</p><p>"It took you this long to figure it out?" Squaridot cocked her brow at them. "Nevertheless, this girl will pose no endangerment to Tanzanite's rule once I've activated Genesis. Speaking of which, I am going to search the inner base for essential equipment. Please don't destroy the whole Kindergarten while I'm gone." Squaridot walked away leaving the two alone.</p><p>"Damn Era 2 Peridots." Aragonite snarled, sitting hunched beneath the injector. "Think they're so brilliant, so advanced, but lop off their limb enhancers and you'll see how advanced they really are."</p><p>"Aragonite, my dear. You really need to calm down." Gypsum sat beside her. "I don't like her any more than you do, but she is all the help we have. We need to be civil and cooperate."</p><p>"I don't get why we need her in the first place." Aragonite grumbled. "Why doesn't Tanzanite just rain an armada down on this whole damned planet and kill the girl herself why she's at it?"</p><p>"Tanzanite doesn't have the time or power to do that, at least not yet, but if Peridot's plan succeeds, her reign will be far stronger."</p><p>"That's if those rebels don't stop her first." Aragonite seethed. "I hate this planet. Crawling with organic life and backwater Gems, it makes me miss home even more. Everything made sense there."</p><p>"Oh but it's not all terrible." Gypsum inched towards her. "We get to spend quality time together."</p><p>Aragonite smirked. "Yes." She wrapped a massive arm around Gypsum and pulled her close. "Quality time away from our posts without other Gems constantly yammering for our help."</p><p>Gypsum touched her hand against Aragonite's face. "Quality time alone."</p><p>I looked away when they started smooching each other.</p><p>"Great." I whispered to Selene. "They're lovers. We have an evil battle couple after us!" <em>That explains Gypsum's intense reaction when Aragonite got poofed.</em></p><p>"Tanzanite always pairs Gems who are most compatible with each other." Selene murmured with a deadened look. "Unlike the Diamonds, she encourages inter-caste relationships, even inter-Gem fusion, because she knows how strong a bond can become, and how powerful a warrior a fusion can be."</p><p>"Well she hit the jackpot with these two." I shook my head, rolling along in my bubble as my parent's and us took the opportunity to slip away unnoticed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Tea Above the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora and Skyla share a picnic on the Temple Statue's hand.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I breathed in the salty ocean breeze as I sat on the statue's Hand above the sea, a picnic blanket spread on its palm with delicious lunch basket set up. "That was so nice of Gala to send this." I unwrapped the basket, setting up the deli sandwiches, soup, tea, and delicious homemade pastries. "Thanks for sharing this lunch with me Skyla. It's been a while since we've spent time together."</p><p>"No problem Nora." The sweet-natured Lapis smiled. "I love spending time with you. You're one of my best friends. We sat across from each other, enjoying our meal to the sound of the waves and Grandpa's radio show <em>Beach City Drift</em>. "It almost feels like everything's back to normal, us sitting and having lunch together."</p><p>"Yeah, just like the good ol' days." I remarked humorously. "Back when I was living the life as an average teenage girl who didn't have a tyrannical empress out to kill me because of a prophecy saying I'd doom her empire."</p><p>Selene laughed. "You're so funny!"</p><p>"Why thanks." I grinned. "Most people don't expect me to have a sense of humor, being y'know...but once I'm comfortable with them and they get to know me, I am the master of comedy."</p><p>"I'd say you're pretty comfortable around me." Skyla said. "I remember when you first started working at the orchard, you were so shy and quiet. You didn't talk to anyone unless they talked to you first, or you needed help."</p><p>"Yeah. It was a strange new environment with new people and it was my first ever job, I had to process what I was doing while trying make a good impression on everyone. You were the first one I felt comfortable around. I felt like, even if I messed up, you'd be okay and understand."</p><p>A relationship grew between us. I'd never expected to make another friend outside my high school group (I miss them so much!) but we hit it off really quickly and less than a month after starting my job, Skyla asked me if I wanted to hang out  at the Town Square.</p><p>"I wanted you to feel you had someone to help you." Skyla said, looking out at the direction of Gem City, the sunlight glimmering on her face. "I remembered what it was like when I first came to Earth. I felt so alone and scared being in an unfamiliar new place, but then I found Gems who'd been in my shoes and they helped me through."<br/><br/>"You went to Little Homeschool." I said. </p><p>"Yes, it was really nice to be in a place with other Gems in the same position as I was. I learned how to live on Earth, how to interact with humans, and I found my own path that wasn't what I originally was meant for, but still used my gifts."</p><p>"Horticulture." I said. "Using your water powers  to nurture plants and create gardens. Gala's lucky to have you as her employee."</p><p>"She's lucky to have you as a niece." Skyla nudge me. "Yes. When I met you, I wanted to pay it forward, to be someone's helper like they were to me."</p><p>"You really were a big help to me Sky, and you still are." I hugged her. "Thank you for sticking with me through all this. I know you're not doing this because Gala's compensating you. It means so much to me  and I feel awful that I'm keeping you away from your normal life and your job." </p><p>Skyla hugged me in response. "No, don't ever feel awful about it. I'm here for you Nora, and I'll always be here when you need me."</p><p>We sat on the beach after lunch with our feet buried beneath the sand and the waves curling at our toes.  I watched Skyla levitate the water, twisting and morphing it into unique shapes. She often liked to play with it  the same way I enjoyed messing with light projections. It was one of the many things I connected to her from. "That's such a cool power to have."</p><p>"Thanks." Skyla smiled. "It comes in handy a lot of times." She shifted the water into a familiar shape. "Hey that's me!" I laughed.</p><p>"It is." She giggled, splashing the water into the sand, bending both the water and sand from her will and building a makeshift sandcastle. "You're a genius Sky." I complimented, flexing my fingers. "It must be so nice to have a power that you're allowed to use. Something that's part of you that you can utilize to the fullest, nobody tells you not to because they think  it's dangerous."</p><p>"I never want to utilize them to the fullest." Skyla said quietly, guilt and fear swept across her face. "I've seen how scary they can be."</p><p>"But you can still use them, even if it's a small amount. You don't have to suppress a part of yourself." I encased the water blobs she levitated in bubbles.</p><p>"You never have to suppress them around me." Skyla held a bubble in her hand, shifting the water inside like a lava lamp. "I trust you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Guardian of the Lost Isle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the Power Core providing light to Beach City is stolen, Nora and the gang must travel to Scotland to find a replacement. </p><p>Song: "I Stand Alone." From Quest for Camelot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A crowd of spectators gathered around me,  watching intently as I played<em> Alien Invaders </em>arcade game. I didn't even pay attention to them, I was completely in the the zone.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I'm on fire only a little bit more!</em>
</p><p>The only sounds I were attuned to were the 8-bit blinging of the arcade game and Rush's Tom Sawyer blasting on the speakers, fueling my determination as I shot closer each time to my goal.</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna beat the high score!</em>
</p><p>The crowd around me screamed as I jolted staring at the screen. I jumped and screamed in victory. "YES HELL YES!!!!! NEW HIGH SCORE BABY!! Kimchi take a picture!!"</p><p>"I'm on it!!" Kimchi snapped a photo.</p><p>All of a sudden the game blacked out and the entire arcade went dark. The music stopped and the everyone surrounding me bellowed in disappointment, including me</p><p>"You gotta be FREAKING KIDDING ME!!!" I banged my fists on the arcade game. (I actually used a stronger word than 'freaking'). "Hey chill out!" Kimchi said. "Look I got the proof! It wasn't for nothing!" She showed me the picture.</p><p>"But the game didn't save the score." I groaned. "Aww man and I really wanted to keep that score!"</p><p>The people surrounding me started to lessen and I saw Old Man Smiley walking out of the back door scratching his head. "What happened Mr. Smiley? Why's the power out?" Kimchi asked him. "I have no idea." He said puzzled. "I'll try to get the generator on in the meantime you should come back later. I've feeling it'll be out for a while."</p><p>The sight when we walked outside was baffling. Everyone was standing on the boardwalk, the light on the shops were completely off and the jumbotron was black. Kimchi and I looked at each other as we walked down the boardwalk. Kimchi got a text from one of her friends at the amusement park. "They're evacuating everyone off the rides and giving them free passes. I think the whole boardwalk is out of power."</p><p>My phone rang and I answered to Aunt Pearl's panicked voice. "Nora where are you? Are you somewhere safe?"</p><p>"I'm fine Aunt Pearl." I said calmly. "I'm with Kimchi on the boardwalk, there's been a power outage."</p><p>"Get back home right now!" She clucked like a nervous hen. "The power's out all over Beach City!" "Huh. That's interesting." I murmured before talking to her again. "Calm down Auntie P. It's nothing to worry about, power outages happen all the time in my hometown during the summer. I'm sure we'll be fine."</p><p>"But the traffic lights are all out, you could get hit by a car." She gasped. "Or electrocuted!"</p><p>"Aunt Pearl you're being dramatic."</p><p>"I am not! Please, come home. Selene is very worried." <em>No she isn't.</em> I thought to myself. "I'll come back to the temple right now." I said quietly. "I love you, I'll be back soon." I ended the call with a grumble.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Kimchi asked seeing me frowning. "Aunt Pearl's being a panicky bird-mom again. Seriously, I swear she forgets I'm a quarter Diamond."</p><p>"But she remembers you're three quarters human." She laughed. "I get it, my dad's the same way with Agatha and I. Like the other day when I was two minuets late coming home from movie club, he was all up in my grill saying Mamamamamamamamamaa.' and 'mamamamamamamamamama!!'"</p><p>"What the hell does he even mean by that?"</p><p>"Beats me, my dad is weird."</p><p>We parted ways as Kimchi went home and I made my way to the temple, walking along the beach. I noticed all the houses had no lights on. "The whole town is without power." I noted to myself. "What might have caused an outage of this scale?"</p><p>I found out soon when I saw the Gems. "Guys, what's going on?" The Big Three, Bismuth and my father stood on the porch, deep concern on their faces. "There's been an outage." Garnet crossed her arms. "All of Beach City is without power."</p><p>"Yes, that's pretty obvious." I remarked. "But why?" "The Power Core's been stolen from Beach City's generator." Dad explained. </p><p>"What!?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "How's that even possible?"  Power Cores are the main source of energy for the entire grid of Beach City, as well as the majority of modern day cities. They're Gem constructs that are basically artificial  stars, composed of hydrogen and helium, and very, VERY, dangerous if not handled the right way with the right material. A  mishandled  Power Core could explode and decimate everything within twenty miles around it. Humans were outright forbidden to handle them, and only Gems with the greatest experience were authorized to.</p><p>Meaning whoever stole the Power Core wasn't some harebrained novice. I hope the stars they're not, because in untrained hands a Power Core posed a threat to the entire city. I told the Gems this and asked what was being done about the situation. "The mayor's been notified, and the police are conducting an investigation of who might have stolen it." Dad said. "But I already have a hunch who the culprit is."</p><p>"Squaridot." I murmured. "You gonna go after her?"</p><p>"Yes." Aunt Garnet said. "The Power Core sends off energy waves we could use to track it down. We'll deal with Squaridot."</p><p>"While I stay behind at the temple and be safe." I shrugged, knowing what she would say. "Actually no." Dad spoke, surprising me.</p><p>"I'm coming with you?" I jumped wide eyed.</p><p>"No." Aunt Garnet answered. "We need you to go and bring back another Power Core in case we can't return the original. Older cores pose less a danger and this one's been laying in solitude for thousands of years, yet it will be enough to power the whole city."</p><p>"And you're okay with this?" I turned to Dad, head reeling from Aunt Garnet's assignment. I was shocked he didn't object to her the minute she explained it. "Yes. It was my idea." He smiled.</p><p>I cocked my head. "Uh you feeling okay?" Dad chuckled and showed me the Gem Atlas on the living room table, flipping the pages to a map of Scotland, on the Skye Isle northwest of the mainland was an Era 1 fortress. "This is where you need to go. The Power Core is in that fortress, I need you to wear the protective gauntlets I'll give you and bubble it back to the temple. You know how to do that, we've practiced it a lot."</p><p>"Yes." I said eagerly.</p><p>"Good." He smiled. "There's something else you should know. The Isle is watched over by a Gem named Turquoise. She was a soldier for Homeworld during the Rebellion and was corrupted until I healed her. She knows who I am. Find her and tell her you're my daughter and I sent you to get the Power Core to supply our city . She likes to keep to herself but she's friendly. She should be able to help you."</p><p>
  <em>*</em>
  <b>
    <em>Time skip brought to you by the Skye Boat Song*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>When I stepped off the warp pad on the Skye Isle, I could've sworn I teleported to a fantasy world. "Okay am I in reality right now?" I gaped at the Storrs rising from the green mountains like teeth. "Look at this place! Jeez, Scotland is beautiful!"</p><p>Chalcedony inhaled deeply. "Ah yes, breathe in that wild air!" She grinned with a starry gaze. "An adventure awaits us in the mountains I can feel it! Who knows what lies ahead!"</p><p>"Hopefully nothing dangerous." Selene crossed her arms, yet her stormy eyes gazed wide at the beautiful land.</p><p>"Not unless you count wild deer dangerous." Skyla said. "This island is uninhabited."</p><p>"Not exactly." I said. "There's a small town down below us, maybe someone there can help."</p><p>I remembered reading Buddy Buddwick's old journal about the Isle and what he described. "She's the reason this whole island's never been entirely populated by humans, she used to scour these lands as a corrupted beast, scaring off outsiders and trampling anyone unfortunate not to escape her. However, a brave clan decided to set up shop and built a walled town on this island. Their sigil was the Fey Beast, a horned ram like monster with a gemstone eye who once roamed this island. The legends say the beast was left behind by her kind as they fled to the Otherworld, rampaging and bellowing loud in search for her missing kin."</p><p>"It's amazing how legends carry a bit of truth to them." Skyla said. "How humanity's stories were influenced by Gemkind."</p><p>We descended down the hill, approaching the walled town. "Stay here." I patted Bear. "I don't want you scaring anyone." Bear grunted and lay down on his belly, out of sight. The town was pretty quaint, with old brick buildings and cobbled streets, but it wasn't entirely stuck in the past. Modern roads coursed through it and a small Gem communication tower stood in the town center.</p><p>It was easy to find leads. Callie asked a passerby if she knew if there were Gems living on this island. She directed us to the local tavern (of course, a hotspot for local gossip). "You're looking for Turquoise?" The bartender said in a Scottish accent. "And why might a couple of strangers like yourselves be looking for her?"</p><p>I might not understand social cues that well, but I sensed from the entire town that these people were withholding information from us. That's when I bravely stepped in . "My father told us to find her. I'm Nora Universe." The bartender blinked and everyone in the bar stared at us. I gulped feeling everyone's eyes on me. <em>Maybe I shouldn't have said that.</em></p><p>"Why didn't you tell us!?" The bartender laughed, slapping me heartily on the shoulder. (I wasn't a big fan of that.</p><p>"Your dad's the one who healed her. About thirty years ago." An older gentleman named Simon told me. " It was a group effort, the strongest men and women in town joined forces with Steven and his Gems to capture her. We knew she was suffering, we knew the legends and the older generation heard her cries throughout the Island that kept them safety within the walls. When she was cured at the Fairy Springs , we welcomed her with open arms, but she decided to live by herself in the glens near the old Fortress. She'll sometimes come into town for good company and was here the other day."</p><p>"Do you know where she is ?" Selene asked.</p><p>"You'll have to go to the fairy pool several hours south of here. Head south and when you reach the second loch you see, follow the river until it ends, then head west."</p><p>"That sounds like a long way." Skyla murmured.</p><p>"It is." Simon nodded. "But I wouldn't worry. You'll meet her sooner than you think. Dinna focus on trying to find her, because she'll find you first."</p><p>....</p><p>Bear rocked beneath me in his swaying lope as I gripped onto his fur, riding through the stunning wilderness of Skye with the hair in my face and exhilaration in my soul. Riding a magical creature through the glens and mountains of a place so ancient and full of myth, I felt like I'm living in a fantasy book myself. We passed verdant cliffs and deep blue lochs, the sloping hills that told of times long ago, it was all amazing!</p><p>"You should see the view from up here!" Skyla soared above me carrying Chalcedony on her back. (Lapis Lazulis can carry things many times their weight without breaking a sweat. Callie must've felt like a feather) She dipped below, touching her water wing to my hair before swooping upward until she looked like an eagle in the sky.</p><p>"Isn't this place awesome Selene?" I turned my head behind me before looking straight ahead. "This is probably the most beautiful thing I've seen on planet Earth." Selene, who'd been sitting behind me with her arms wrapped around my waist breathed in deeply. "It is."</p><p>I thought it weird she wasn't looking out at the scenery, she was looking at me.</p><p>We ate on the banks of the loch before having to take cover beneath a cliff when a dense fog rolled out, shrouding the land in grey. It was a good time as ever to take a respite. Callie brought up about the one thing that was on all our minds. "Where is this Turquoise anyway?"</p><p>"I was trying to look for her while we were flying, but I couldn't see anyone else but you three." Skyla said.</p><p>"Simon told me not to bother trying to look for her, she would find us instead. That's why I haven't used Bear to warp." I placed my hand on his furry shoulder as he scarfed down the pastries I bought for him from the town. "I was actually hoping she'd catch us up while we were riding."</p><p>"Perhaps we've already seen her and didn't know." Selene said. We all turned to her. "What do you mean?" Callie asked.</p><p>"She might have taken another form and followed us. Turquoises are natural shape changers. They have the ability to communicate with non sapient life forms ( or animals, as humans call them) and will often take their form to blend in. I knew a few Turquoises back...." she breathed harshly before managing to speak her words. " before I arrived on Earth. Callie, Skyla, did you see any other animal life forms while you were airborne?"</p><p>"We saw a herd of deer grazing in the moors." Callie said. "And there was an eagle hovering over us."</p><p>"Did they look strangely colored?"</p><p>"The deer were too far away to get a good look at." Skyla answered, and her pupils widened. "but that eagle was pretty close, and it was blue. I've been on Earth long enough to know hawks aren't supposed to be blue.."</p><p>Bear abruptly rose onto his paws, sniffing heavily as he trotted out onto the banks of the loch as we followed him. "Bear wait!" I caught up to him. "What's wrong buddy, you smell something?" Bear's hackles raised and his chest rumbled in a low growl. He stood up on his hind legs, head turned to the high hills covered by mist.</p><p>A red deer appeared through the fog, or at least a creature that assumed the shape of one. Its pelt was cyan blue and had curled horns like a ram's beneath its antlers. When it turned its head our direction I saw a turquoise gemstone in place of its right eye.</p><p>        </p><p><br/>"Hey wait!" I called when the deer turned around and bounded off. "Come back!" I rode up on Bear. "Follow her!"</p><p>"Nora wait for us!" Selene cried but she was already far behind as Bear burst with speed in pursuit of the deer. I held on tightly to Bear's neck, calves digging into his sides as he sprinted. His chest bellowed beneath me and his great muscles propelled him forward. "Turquoise come back!" I screamed at the deer running ahead of us. "I need to talk to you!" The Gem-deer flicked her ears and picked up speed.</p><p>My head swum momentarily dazed when Bear roared a portal open and charged through, now catching up a running alongside Turquoise. "Turquoise come on! I need your help!" she looked me in the eyes before tossing her head and grunting something. Bear grunted back and swiped open a portal with his paws, letting the deer bound through first and we followed.</p><p>Once through the portal (which remained open) Bear slowed his gait, lumbering down a hill. I dismounted with a wide gape and star-eyed amazement at a deep wellspring surrounded by waterfalls with the mountains in the background. "The Fairy Spring."</p><p>        </p><p><br/><br/><br/>Turquoise kneeled at the edge of the pool, wearing a feathered cloak, clutching a golden and wooden staff. She wore the outfit of a Homeworld soldier, with a pink diamond symbol emblazoned on her chest. Her cloak's hood covered her eyes, but I saw her smile. "An incredible sight isn't it?" Said a voice with a hint of an accent. "The last time a human saw this spring was over three hundred years ago, least that's what they tell me."</p><p>"Buddy Buddwick." I answered her. " He was the co-founder of Beach City and an explorer. He wrote about this place in his journal."</p><p>"Ah did he?" She chuckled. "Humans are such curious beings, always striving to see the world around them and share it with others. Come down to the spring so I can get a closer look at you."</p><p>I bravely approached her with Bear lumbering at myside. The Gem stood up and removed her hood. She was as tall as Jasper and had a thick Quartzlike face but chiseled around the edges, her single eye deep gold and sharp with millennia of wisdom. With the druid-like appearance and mystical air surrounding her along with her beauty, I'd say she was very attractive.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Turquoise chuckled. "You look as if you've never seen a Gem before."</p><p>"I've never seen a Gem like you." I murmured feeling a little embarrassed.</p><p>"I understand." She said quietly. "Turquoises are a rare cut."</p><p>Bear stepped in front of me when Turquoise approached, rearing up a roaring at her. "Bear no!"</p><p>"It's all right human." Turquoise touched a hand to his forehead and looked Bear deep in the eyes. Bear's pupils widened and he lowered on all fours, grunting and rubbing his head against the Gem.</p><p>"What did you do?" I asked amazed.</p><p>"I told him I was not your enemy, and I would not harm you."</p><p>"So it is true." I gasped. "You can talk to animals!"</p><p>"I can telepathically communicate with them." Turquoise patted his shaggy back. "He loves you tremendously and he is extremely loyal to you. You revived him from a hunter's gunshot."</p><p>"I brought him back from the dead with with my healing tears." I wrapped an arm affectionately around Bear. Turquoise widened her eye intrigued. "Really?" She mused. "Only one other Gem had that capability, and she no longer exists in this world. Her son bears her gemstone." She looked over me from head to toe. "I haven't seen you before, but I have seen your likeness. You have the same eyes and the face as the first human I saw when I was healed from corruption. You even walk the same way. You're his child aren't you?"</p><p>"You got it right." I smiled. "Geez do I really look that much like my Dad?"</p><p>"Yes, especially when you smile like that. It's exactly the same." Turquoise observed. "How's he doing?"</p><p>"He's doing great. Actually he's the one who sent me to find you." I explained my predicament to Turquoise who listened and nodded her head. "I can see why this is troubling. The old Power Core should restore light to your city, but I am sorry to tell you I cannot let you retrieve it."</p><p>"What!?" I said shocked. "Why not?"</p><p>"It's a Power Core for one, too dangerous for humans to handle, and this land is to hazardous, even for you."</p><p>"So? that hasn't stopped me before." I said undaunted. "And I have protective gauntlets."</p><p>"These are my lands, human." Turquoise persisted. "I know them better than anyone else, there are things hidden here from the Rebellion, weapons, traps, things that have warded off your kind for millennia. I'm not going to let the daughter of my healer, and the granddaughter of my Diamond off into a perilous place."</p><p>"Then why don't you guide me to the Power Core?" I asked with optimism. "You know this place better than anyone else, you can get me passed all the hidden dangers and booby traps, and I'll follow and listen to what ever you tell me."</p><p>"No." She replied firm. "It's not only that. This is my place of sanctuary, where I can heal and be myself. I do not let outsiders in a place that is my own. She gazed at the surrounding waterfalls, the reflection of the deep pool in her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I know the sound of each rock and stone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I embrace what others fear</em>
</p><p>She pointed her staff between my eyes</p><p>
  <em>You are not to roam in this forgotten place</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just the likes of me are welcome here</em>
</p><p>She trailed the perimeter of the pool, touching her staff to the plants and water, stirring the fish beneath the ripples.</p><p>
  <em>Everything breathes and I know each breath</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For me it means life, for others, it's death</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's perfectly in balance, perfectly planned</em>
  <br/>
  <em>More than enough for this Gem</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like every tree, stands on its own</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Reaching for the sky, I stand alone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I share my world with no one else</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All by myself, I stand alone</em>
</p><p>She gazed at her reflection in the pool, her eyes holding the painful memories of her past, of Pink Diamond's hurtful actions and their results that manifested as her horns.</p><p>
  <em>I've seen your world with this very eye</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't come any closer, don't even try</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But in my world there's no compromise</em>
</p><p>She regained her happiness at the sight of the pool and the surrounding beauty. This was her island and her sanctuary, and here she stood strong and tall.</p><p>
  <em>Like every tree, stands on its own</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Reaching for the sky, I stand alone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I share my world with no one else</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All by myself, I stand alone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All by myself, I stand alone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All by myself, I stand alone</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Peridot and the Power Core</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Turquoise leads the Gems to the Power Core, but they are not alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Turquoise gripped her staff seeing three of my companions arrive through Bear's portal before it closed. "Nora!" Selene ran to my and instantly yelled at me for leaving them to pursue the lone Gem.</p><p>"I know, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, I was just thinking in the moment that I had to go after her."</p><p>"And what if she wasn't okay with you chasing her? What if she was luring you into a trap." Selene shook her head, taking a firm hold of my hand. "Don't run off like that okay. We're a team, and we all need to stick together."</p><p>"I know." I looked at her and the Gems. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Not a problem kiddo." Chalcedony smiled with a grin. "Don't worry about it." Skyla smiled before nervously watching Turquoise. The healed Gem approached us, holding her staff as a walking stick. Selene immediately guarded in front of me, clenching her fist ready to summon her weapon at a quick notice.</p><p>"Be at peace." Turquoise assured her and the others, who were already bearing their weapons. "I was only having a conversation with your friend. I'm guessing you're all here for the hidden Power Core ?"</p><p>Skyla flexed her wings. "How did you know?"</p><p>"I told her everything." I explained. "I'm sorry guys, but the Core is off limits. We're just gonna have to hope Dad's able to bring back the original one."</p><p>"And why would an ancient Power Core not in operational use be off limits?" Selene crossed her arms with a frown.</p><p>"Because it's in my homeland and I don't like strangers walking on my turf, especially when there's hidden traps laying in wait for over the millennia." Turquoise said with an aggressive glint in her eye.</p><p>I couldn't help think of another territorial Gem who detested uninvited guests on her home ground.</p><p>"Selene, it's okay. We'll figure another way to restore power to Beach City." I said, wanting to defuse a potential situation.</p><p>"It's not just about Beach City." Selene warned. "We know the Power Core was stolen for a reason and if we don't act soon, Squaridot will come for this one too. Beach City isn't the only place at stake here."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Turquoise cocked her head. "And who is Squaridot?"</p><p>"A Peridot who's using the cores to power a Genesis ."</p><p>Turquoise's pupil shrunk and quivered, she clenched her staff tightly that her kuckles shown. "You can't be serious."</p><p>"I am." Selene clenched her fists.</p><p>Turquoise cracked her knuckles. "You should have told me that before Nora, this changes everything." I shrugged my shoulders. " I don't even know what a Genesis even is." </p><p>Turquoise stared me in the eyes. "It's a machine that will threaten all life on earth once it's activated. Now I might have resisted the idea of bringing you to the Core, but this is serious. Whoever's looking to power a Genesis is someone not to be taken lightly. I'll lead you and your friends to the Power Core but only on the condition; you follow exactly what a do and stay on my course.</p><p>                                                                                                                 .....<br/><br/></p><p>If I didn't feel I was in a fantasy world before, I sure would now. Following a wizened and mysterious cloaked figure with a staff across a breathtaking land, accompanied by a fellowship of close companions. Turquoise guided through ancient Gem ruins towering above us like skeletons. "Stay in single file." She called to us behind. "And walk where I touch my staff. There are mines beneath the earth that are still activated, one wrong step and they'll destabilize your light forms." As she walked along, she tapped the bottom of her staff to the ground as if to check she was on a barely seen road.</p><p>"She's walking like a blind human who doesn't know where she's going." Chalcedony snickered in my ear.</p><p>" I know exactly where I'm going you lout!" Turquois turned her head and snapped. "I'm only using my staff so <em>you </em>could see where I'm stepping. Just because I only have one eye doesn't mean I'm deaf." She muttered under her breath. "Fusions."</p><p>"Nice going Callie!" Skyla called from above. Turquoise glanced up at he. "And keep low, Lapis Lazuli! I've seen those turrets shoot down many a unlucky bird."</p><p>"You got it!"</p><p>I hopped my way behind her, stepping my feet on her marked places as it I were playing a game of stepping stones. "Hey Turquois, do I have to follow along like this? You said the mines wouldn't set off from an organic lifeform."</p><p>"That's correct." Turquoise nodded, watching Bear lumbering off trail, snuffling for berries as he followed us. "But you are part Gem, so I am not sure if it's enough to set them off, and you can't be entirely organic if you have a gem shard on your chest."</p><p>I stopped in my tracks and nearly stumbled over before Selene caught me, my startled shock transferred into her mind as her eyes wavered.</p><p>"I notice  the moment I saw you as a deer." Turquoise answered casually. " It appears you share a part of your Pearl's gemstone, I've never seen anything like it before."</p><p>"I'm not her Pearl." Selene remarked. "She's my Human." I didn't know if she was joking or being serious, but I was more confused with the creeping heat on my face when she held my hand for support . <em>Why does she make me feel like this sometimes? Is it the gemstone connection doing weird things to me?</em></p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, how did that happen?"</p><p>"I gave my life for her and her inborn powers revived me." Selene explained, still holding my hand (not that I was complaining). "Her blood and tears pulled me back together." She chuckled, touching the missing spot in her gem. "Well, most of me."</p><p>"I see." Turquoise gave a beautiful smile, her eye twinkled in reminiscence of a happy memory. "I remember a time where I'd sacrifice my entire being for another. Sure I didn't share a gem, and we were different types, but we were bonded. That was thousands of years ago....."</p><p>"What happened to her?" Selene asked with a hint of sadness.</p><p>"She evacuated with the rest of my soldiers before the Diamonds attacked. I made sure they were safe, I got every single one of them on that ship...." She gripped her staff. "Except for me. There wasn't enough time but they all made it off planet before it was too late. I will never regret saving their lives, but I can't help but think how she felt when it happened. I put her through so much pain knowing in that selfless act she would lose me forever....."</p><p>She traced the curve of her horn. "I hope she's well wherever she is."<br/><br/><br/>                                                                                                                          .....<br/><br/> We walked up the rising slopes to find the old Gem Fortress embedded within a sheer clifftop. It was exactly how Buddy Buddwick described and  illustrated it. I felt I was standing in his shoes and seeing through his eyes as he did over three hundred years ago.  It was very easy for me to do so and not just because of the location. It was theorized by many  historians  that he might have been autistic, based on how insanely descriptive his journals are and how other people described his strange behavior. I could definitely believe it because I felt and processed things the same way he did.</p><p>  At the base of the fortress spread across a grassy field, shaggy russet beasts with long horns grazed without a care in the world. "Look Sky." I nudged her, noticing she had the same look on her face Aunt Garnet did whenever she saw a new fusion. "Oh my stars....".  Skyla shook my arm. "Noraaa."</p><p>"I see 'em." I giggled, </p><p>"I didn't know there'd be cows." Skyla whispered with starry eyes. "I. Love. Cows!"</p><p>Turquoise stepped on top of the hill and whistled. The cows raised their heads from grazing and started walking over to her. The bigger bull tossed his head and mooed in greeting.</p><p>        </p><p><br/><br/>"Nora, what are these lifeforms?" Selene watched the hairy creatures nervously. When one of them curiously nosed her she flinched away. "It's okay Selene, they won't hurt you. They're cows."</p><p>"Cows?"</p><p>Turquoise chuckled, brushing her fingers through the cow's bangs. "Aye, and one of the gentlest breeds around. They're highland cattle.  Humans domesticated them for nourishment, but I keep them as pets. They make great company." The highland cow rubbed her horns against Turquoise. "Easy there girl, you trying to topple me over?" She laughed. "Try scratching them between their horns </p><p>"May I pet one?" Skyla asked wide eyed. "Sure!" Turquoise smiled. "They love attention, but be careful. They think they're big puppies and might lean on you. Sometimes they also think  you're a  good scratching  post too, but don't worry if they try I'll tell 'em not to itch their horns on you."</p><p>"I'm totally fine with that!"</p><p>"Skyla loves cows." I smiled, petting a nudging youngster. "They're her favorite Earth animal." I watched Selene nervously pet one that approached her, feeling her tension ease realizing these creatures didn't mean her harm and involuntarily smiled when she smiled. "They're very friendly."</p><p>"Yeah very friendly. Hey  that's mine!" Callie laughed when one chewed her hat and took it off her head. "Dougal. Give it back." Turquoise  told the bull like a stern parent. The animal understood her and dropped it on Callie's head. "My apologies. They're not used to seeing other people around."</p><p>"Do you live up in the fortress with these cows?" Skyla asked, petting a fluffy calf. "No." Turquoise shook her head, looking up at the ancient stronghold with a painful eye. "Too many memories in this place. I live in a brick cottage not far, down east of here, next to a barn where I keep my goats and chickens. I sell their eggs and milk to the humans. I also keep bees as a hobby of mine. I ask them not to sting me but I still armor myself when I handle their hives. The townspeople love the honey when I sell it, tell me it doesn't taste like any other honey they've eaten."</p><p>"You really love animals." I remarked. </p><p>"I do." Turquoise smiled, watching her herd lovingly. "Animals are fantastic companions, they don't judge you and they give you unconditional love as long as you love and take care of them. The ancestors of my animals helped me heal when I became myself again. Caring for other creatures, seeing their needs are met, gave me a new purpose in life that's fulfilling in body and spirit." </p><p>She touched a hand on my shoulder. "I have your father to  thank. He saw I had a knack for animals and set me on the path I wanted. The farmers also sold me their livestock and taught me how to care for them, the townspeople have been nothing but kind to me ever since I emerged uncorrupted." </p><p>"There's a lot of kind people in this world." I said quietly.</p><p>I would've been happy hanging out with the highland cattle all day (I know Skyla definitely would!) but we were here for a reason. Leaving the herd, Turquoise led us into the depths of the fortress, telling us to keep close to her and not touch anything  we saw (she directed that mostly at Chalcedony, who was checking out the ruins with an archaeologist's eyes). At the base of the fortress lay a heavily fortified  room with a floating orange sphere that resembled a miniature star encased in a metal orb.</p><p>I activated my gauntlets and was ready to move. "Wait." Turquoise warned keeping me back. "Everybody keep out of sight. We are not alone in here." She pointed at a the giant metal hands reaching for the Core. A screen emerged with a familiar face.</p><p>"It's Squaridot!" I gasped as we all huddled out of sight behind a control panel. "Shh!" Selene hushed. Callie nodded. "Well this is some serious Deja Vu." Callie remarked in good humor. "You too." Selene warned. From our hidden spot we watched Turquoise bravely step into the main chamber and struck the end of her staff on the ground. I covered my ears from the resonating clang.</p><p>"My records have proven incorrect. This fortress appears to be occupied." Squaridot appeared on the screen. "State your identification." </p><p>"Turquoise." Our guide answered nonchalantly. "Which Turquoise?" Squaridot asked. "Does it matter?" Turquoise quipped. "I'm the only one one here."</p><p>"What is your status  Turquoise? Are you affiliated with our leader Tanzanite?"</p><p>"I was thousands of years ago." Turquoise answered. "I served under her during the Rebellion, but that's ancient history. Presently I'm a simple farmer who enjoys the company of her animals and the beauty of the land." She narrowed her eye. "Now I ask this. What do you intend of doing with that Power Core?"</p><p>"That is confidential information to an unknown Gem."</p><p>"Is it really?" Turquoise place a hand on her hip. "Because you are trespassing on my property and  I'm going to ask you to leave. "</p><p>"I will leave once I've obtained the Power Core."</p><p>"Not on my watch." Turquoise  pointed her staff on the screen. "I'll give you three minuets to get on out  before I decide to smash that pretty screen and power-hands of yours."</p><p>"You wouldn't dare!" Squaridot growled, clenching the giant hands into fists.</p><p>"I would." Turquoise stood undaunted. "This is my home and you have no right to sneak on through and steal things that are mine like a common burglar. Especially when you intend on using a highly critical energy source to power a Genesis machine."</p><p> Squaridot's pupils  shrunk. "What!?" She slammed her fists. "That was highly confidential information! Who spilled it out to you??"</p><p>"A little birdie told me." Turquoise shrugged.  "Activating  Genesis would destroy all life on this planet, and everything I've come to know and love.  You asked me who I was affiliated with and I'll say it now. Pink Diamond!"</p><p>"That's impossible!!" Squaridot screamed. "Pink Diamond is gone!"</p><p>"But her legacy remains." Turquoise stood proud. "In her son, her granddaughter, and all life on Earth that she fought against her own kind to protect. I'll stand against you to honor my Diamond, to protect all that she held dear and what I now hold dear."</p><p>"You've made a serious error." Squaridot seethed through gritted teeth.</p><p>"No. You have." Turquoise grinned. "It's Era 3, humans and Gems live together as one, and if you think any Gem on Earth would sit back and let you carry out this plan, you've got a skewed perception. Besides, why would you go on creating another Kindergarten? There are enough of us in the world."</p><p>Shock ran through our group, and we darted eyes at each other from the terrifying realization.</p><p>"I've had enough of this traitorous talk!!" Squaridot screamed. "Prepared to be destroyed you pebble!!!!" The giant mech fist prepared to crush her but she was quicker, she leaped up with the finesse of a deer onto the mech hand and struck it  her staff, breaking it in half before hopping onto the other one and doing the same. They crashed down in a billowing plume.</p><p>"This is treason!!" Squaridot yelled. "I'm reporting this to Tanzanite!" Turquoise cracked and broke the screen with the strike of her staff, ending the transmission. She landed with a fist on the floor and a billowing wind waving through her cloak. "Man that was annoying."</p><p>We rushed up to her and cheered. "Turquoise that was amazing!" I screamed.</p><p>"You really brought it down!" Chalcedony hooted</p><p>"Awesome!" Skyla cheered.</p><p>"That was incredibly brave of you." Selene nodded. "But now you've made a powerful enemy."</p><p>"Aye, that I did." Turquoise nodded modestly. "But times have changed and I know better. I'll be damned if stand on the wrong side of history again." She tipped her head toward the Power Core. "Keep it safe, and tell the Crystal Gems everything you've just heard."</p><p> I nodded, bubbling the Power Core and warping it back to the temple with my gauntlets. "I can't thank you enough Turquoise." "Think nothing, it's the least I can do after your father helped me." Turquoise answered modestly. "If you or your companions ever need my help, just come find me, I'll modify the Warp Pad so only you fellas can arrive right at my cottage."</p><p>"That would be great." I said graciously. "You should join us. You'd be a great Crystal Gem."</p><p>"Then  who would look after my animals?" Turquoise chuckled. "And someone needs to keep watch on the humans in case that Peridot decides to bring reinforcements. I'll head down to the town and let them know what happened. I'll do my part. I might stand alone, but I will still protect my friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. A Midwinter Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the power goes out during a storm Steven recalls Nora's first winter when the power went out and a spare generator lasted longer than they believed.</p><p> </p><p>Songs: "I Could Never Be Ready"<br/>            "Ora"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When Rebecca said there was a power outage in Gardenville, I immediately feared the worst. I called her in the greenhouse, watching the rain drum on its dome as a huge storm rolled through Beach City. I made it a habit to call her and my friends at least once a week to check in on them and stay connected.</p><p>"You're not missing anything. Right now I'm stuck in the dark with no power. The entire town is out."</p><p>I asked if she was okay, texting Mabel and Corey the same. "I'm totally fine Nora." Rebecca said friendly. "Gotta go, I need to save my battery. I'll chat later." We hung up and my phone buzzed from my other two friends. They were fine.</p><p>I called Dad nervously. "Becky said the power went out back home, is it Squaridot, did she steal another Power Core?"</p><p>"Not to worry Rosebud, our region's Power Core is fine . Lightning hit one of the main transformers and blew out the whole grid. The Jersey Power Company is already working on it."</p><p>"That's a relief." I sighed. "Ever since we found out Squaridot's plan, I've been so worried. We have to stop her before she builds that machine."</p><p>"We will, Nora, leave the worrying to me." I heard something rumble in the background. "Is that the generator running?"</p><p>"Yes it is." Dad chuckled. "You have good hearing."</p><p>"That means you have power."</p><p>"Right you are."</p><p>"That generator's as old as me. I'm surprised it lasted this long." I said, watching Hanami crawl up my shoulder.</p><p>"I know! It's amazing to think!" Dad remarked. "We got it when you were two months old. We had a snowstorm that knocked out the power and only had a smaller generator to keep the electricity going."</p><p>"Sounds like quite a story."</p><p>"It was, we never expected that little thing to last as long as it did. In fact.... hold on a moment Rosebud." He hung up and the warp pad activated a few minuets later. "Dad!" I said surprised. My father stepped off the pad and hugged me. "Warp technology, I love it. Now I can talk to you face to face!"</p><p>"You didn't have to walk to the warp pad in a storm!" I said, feeling his clothes were wet from the rain. "Ah a little rain's not gonna keep me from seeing my lovely daughter. The worst of it's passed."</p><p>"Isn't Mom gonna wonder where you are?" She was working right now, and I'm sure she would've come along with him otherwise. "Don't worry I already texted her, and I turned off the generator until I come back." He picked up his ukulele. "Which brings me to .....</p><p>"Dad, you don't have to sing every time you tell a story." I remarked </p><p>"Ah but where's the fun in that?" he chuckled. We sat together on the couch, Hanami in my lap and me listening to the rain drum when Dad strummed a poignant tune.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>I could never be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I could never be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I could never be ready for this</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I could never be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I could never be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I could never be ready</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Things start and things end</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And isn't it lovely in theory but</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I could never be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I could never be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I could never be ready</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>......<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>The Universes' old townhouse, Keystone</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Early February</b>
</p><p>
  <b>16 years earlier</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Even with all the research and preparation he did the past year, Steven Universe felt he could never fully be ready to become a father.</p><p>For one he didn't think it was possible, him being a half Gem hybrid. When Connie got badly ill before their wedding he chalked it up to the stomach virus that was going around. Thankfully she recovered in time for their special day, or so he thought, soon after the wedding she got sick again, prompting his now wife to see her mother at the hospital.</p><p>The shock when she told him they were going to be parents was right up there with him finding out his mom was Pink Diamond.</p><p>Steven was incredibly happy, and also extremely terrified. What if the child ended up like him? There was no telling if she was going to inherit his Gem powers or not, even if she would be mostly human. The thought of it haunted him throughout the entire pregnancy, biting at the back of his mind behind the joy, excitement, and regular nervousness of being a new parent. He had this recurring dream she would open her eyes after being born with diamond shaped pupils. He almost fainted in relief when she opened her eyes in the hospital moments after her birth and they were completely human. Nora Rose Universe arrived in this world as a normal human being and a hundred percent healthy despite being born a month before the due date.</p><p>Two months later it still didn't seem real to him, despite the fact he had a cart full of diapers and baby supplies along with the essentials they needed for the upcoming snowstorm. After paying at the register he stored everything into the Dondai and drove home. He lived in a townhouse within a mixed community of humans and Gems, built around a warp pad and surrounded by scenic woodlands.</p><p>"I'm home Connie!" Steven announced. He was putting everything away when Nora started to wail. He had to leave her be at that moment and finish his task, but regretted it the moment child went quiet. "Wait. Why did she stop crying?" Steven ran to the baby's room. "Oh my gosh she's passed out what was I thinking leaving her be!"</p><p>
  <em>I could never be ready for this.</em>
</p><p>Relief swept over him when he saw the light on in the room, and his wife cradling their newborn in the rocking chair. The wool blanket was wrapped around her and from underneath her sweater he heard a quiet sucking noise from his daughter filling her belly.</p><p>
  <em>Luckily I don't need to be.</em>
</p><p>"She was just hungry." Connie stroked the baby's hair as she nursed. He kissed his wife, standing next to her as they watched their child in adoration. "I still can't believe it." He said quietly. "She's finally here."</p><p>"It's amazing isn't it? Only two months and I can't imagine life without her anymore." Connie held her baby close. "My Nora Rose."</p><p>"How was she when I was gone?" Steven asked</p><p>"Absolutely fine." Connie smiled. "She was napping before you came back. She's starting to have a regular sleeping pattern now, she goes longer through the night." Connie yawned. "I'm finally getting a little sleep back myself."</p><p>"That's great." Steven wrapped his arm around Connie and nuzzled her. His eyes caught the portrait across the room above Nora's crib, unease creeped through him. "Maybe I should take it down." </p><p>"It's okay Steven." Connie leaned against her husband. "I made sure the nail was tight and if it falls it's far enough it won't hit the crib."</p><p>"That's not what I meant." Steven murmured quietly, clutching his gem. "I don't think I like the idea of her hanging over our baby."</p><p>"But it was your idea in the first place." Connie said confused. "It was a beautiful idea, having Nora's grandmother watch over her in a way."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm kinda having second thoughts about it." He looked at the painting of his mother and at his infant daughter hidden beneath Connie's sweater. " I don't want Nora carrying the burden of everything she's done, and I don't like the feeling of her looking down on our child......I'm still conflicted about all of it...I guess I'll always be.....I want Nora to live a life free from the shadow of her grandmother's past."</p><p>"And she will." Connie reassured him. "Rose wouldn't have wanted Nora to carry that burden. She would've wanted for her granddaughter the same thing she wanted for you; to live as a human being."</p><p>"I know that will be easier for her." Steven smiled, petting Nora's curly black hair. The baby didn't even notice, she was too busy filling up on her meal. "No gem, no Diamond powers, no galactic empire trying to destroy her, and 75% human being. Yep, she's got it good from the start." He sighed quietly. "I guess there's no problem leaving it up. Mom would have loved her with all her heart."</p><p>Nora unlatched from her mother, squirming her body and making little mews. "All done." Connie smiled lowering her sweater and wiped the corners of Nora's mouth. "I can take it from here." Steven advised. "Thank you." Connie swaddled Nora and handed her to her father. "I'll be resting in bed, but don't be afraid to come get me if you need anything."</p><p>"I won't." Steven kissed her, cradling the infant. "It's just you and me for a bit." He crooned to the infant. "Hi Rosebud, is your belly full now?" The baby looked up at him with beady little eyes and yawned. He spent time standing up and rocking Nora, successfully burping her and holding her in the rocking chair waiting for the meal to pass. Once he knew it was time (and he knew!) he changed her diaper without a hitch.</p><p>"And they said I couldn't change diapers." He dressed Nora in her baby pajamas, not before kissing the star shaped birthmark on her belly. "I'm never getting over your special mark." He chuckled. "You really are a Crystal Gem." Nora squirmed and giggled when he blew on her belly. "I just hope it doesn't mean you have a magical destiny." Steven half joked to himself, buttoning up her pajamas. "Except maybe being the cutest baby in the world."</p><p>The wind blew against the windows and Steven watched the heavy flakes drift from the dark grey sky. "It's really picking up out there, I sure hope we're not in for a blizzard like they're saying on the news."</p><p>The doorbell rang. "Hmm I wonder who that could be?" Swaddling Nora in her blanket, Steven carried her downstairs, opening the door. "Hey guys! Nice to see you drop by and visit. What'cha got there?" The Crystal Gems held colorful bags and carboard boxes</p><p>"Yo Steven we brought gifts for Little Rose, and they're the right age this time!" Amethyst wiggled her bag.</p><p>"We also brought necessities." Garnet held a carboard box filled with essentials.</p><p>"And we also wanted to see the baby." Pearl's eyes widened seeing Nora snug in her father's arm.</p><p>"Oh that's so sweet of you all, thank you! Come right in!" He let everyone in and was about to go up and let Connie know, but she already beat him to it. "Hi everyone it's good to see you." She greeted the Gems. "Sorry, I'm not at my best look here. "</p><p>"Aw don't worry, you look beautiful Mama." Amethyst hugged her. They sat in the living room with Lion at their feet, opening presents for Nora. Steven was happy the Gems knew to give Nora the age appropriate gifts (unlike with him when he was a baby) She now had more clothes to grow into, toys to play with, and several stuffed animals she could cuddle with in her crib.</p><p>Nora wasn't interested in any of them, her eyes were glued on Pearl and she wriggled in Connie's arms. "I think she wants to see you. Is that your Aunt  Pearl Nora? Do you want to say hello?" Nora stretched her arms towards Pearl. "You can hold her if you want. Is that okay with you?"</p><p>"Yes." Pearl said with large irises. When she took Nora into her arms, Pearl couldn't help it. Tears glistened in her eyes. This was her baby's baby,  Rose's granddaughter.....</p><p>Nora smiled and reached her hand up. Pearl let her little hands touch her face and gemstone, the infant human was enamored and Pearl was completely in love.</p><p>        </p><p><br/>Pearl  clutched Nora against her breast when the wind gusted outside and the lights went out. The sky had opened and unleashed a storm not unlike the one two months ago when Nora was born. "Oh jeez." Steven shrugged. "I had a feeling this was gonna happen. Pearl do you mind holding her for a minute?"</p><p>"Of course not ."</p><p>Nora's parents went to set up the generator, while Pearl cradled the child making baby talk to her. "Man do you have it bad!" Amethyst laughed.</p><p>"Don't laugh at me Amethyst, you were the one constantly begging us to see her." Pearl snarked back.</p><p>"We all wanted to see her." Garnet said quietly, looking over the child. "The newest member of our family. I already love her so much."</p><p>"Me too." Amethyst said, playing with Nora's hands. " I still can't  wrap my head around it. Steven has a kid. The little boy who was always excited to go on adventures with us is a dad."</p><p>"It really is incredible." Pearl traced her finger on the child's belly, making her giggle. "Time moves so fast for humans. She'll grow up and change before our very eyes."</p><p>"You sure about that?" Amethyst asked. "I mean her being human and all? Her dad is half Diamond."</p><p>"Her mother is fully human and she was born from a human." Garnet said. "Steven didn't pass on his gemstone to her either."</p><p>"She still has the star mark, that's gotta mean something." Amethyst glanced at Nora's belly. "It's just a birthmark, the only thing it signifies is she is a Crystal Gem like us, nothing more." She kissed the baby on her cheek. "But we already knew that."</p><p>The lights flickered on. "Good news, we got the generator's running!" Steven announced. "The bad news, it's old and it's crapped out on us in storms before, so I hope it pulls us through this one."</p><p>Connie looked out the window and saw a veil of white. "You should stay here while this snowstorm passes."</p><p>"Oh no we don't want to intrude!" Pearl said. "I know you've been busy."</p><p>"No, it's not a problem, we'd love to have you here." Steven smiled. "It would be great for Nora to spend time with her Aunts."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The Gems ended up staying with them for the duration of the snowstorm, helping Connie through the house and spending quality time with the baby. As it passed through the night and continued on through the next day, they helped take care of Nora, making sure she was comfortable. While Amethyst was making literal monkey faces at a smiling Nora, Steven was on the phone trying to get a replacement generator.</p><p>"I know it may take longer because of the snow, but we need to have a generator as soon as possible."</p><p>The voice on the phone murmured.</p><p>"What!? Seven to eight days? Can we possibly get it earlier than that? We have a newborn."</p><p>The phone kept talking.</p><p>"Okay, I understand. I'll order it now and hope my older one doesn't die on us. Thank you." After he placed the order he hung up and shrugged to Connie. "They're saying the earliest they can possibly deliver it is eight days."</p><p>"It will be all right." Connie wrapped her arms around him. "I know it will."</p><p>                                                                                                                                    .......</p><p>That ended up being the biggest snowstorm to hit Keystone in twenty years. It had left several inches of snow and many communities without power, including the Universes'. Yet, miraculously enough, their old generator provided them with power for several days straight.</p><p>Steven was nervous the whole time, waiting for the old machine to sputter and die, but the Gems were the kindest. They offered to let the family stay at the temple should the generator fail before the new one was delivered, and once the warp pad was cleared, they visited a few hours each day to check in on the family. Steven and Connie couldn't ask for a better family.</p><p>It was early afternoon a week later when Steven heard Nora crying out. She wasn't in distress, she was just vocalizing. When Steven took her out of the crib she was squirming and making happy squeaks.</p><p>"You're just the cutest little thing!" Steven cuddled his daughter and blew raspberries on her belly. Nora squealed in pure joy, her toothless mouth wide open as she giggled with tears in her eyes. Steven couldn't help but laugh along, his chest rumbled and his eyes teary.</p><p>"What are you two doing?" Connie walked in with a curious smile. "Nora is daddy being silly?"</p><p>"She just started laughing!" Steven couldn't contain himself. He literally couldn't see through the tears in his eyes. "WAIT!" Nora went into a giggling fit but Steven knew the joy and tears weren't only from his emotions. "Oh dear goodness."</p><p>Just then, a shadow passed over the house, darkening the room momentarily as a Gem starship landed in the field past the woods. "It's the Diamonds!" Connie gasped. Steven nodded. "What are they doing here?"</p><p>"I think I know why." Steven gave Nora to to his wife. "They want to see their great niece." Nora, who was hungry from all the laughter, tried to nurse from her mother who clutched her instinctively against her breast. "Steven, Nora's very young I don't think she's ready.....they're not like the Gems."</p><p>"I'll talk to them." Steven put on his heavy coat and snow boots. "If I can explain to them what Nora is, maybe it'll help. Please keep her here safe until I get back."</p><p>Connie nodded, sitting in the rocking chair preparing to feed a now hungry and fussy baby.</p><p>Parking the Dondai, Steven walked to the snow covered field. The Diamond Ship opened its hatch and out stepped the three Matriarchs and former sovereigns of all Gemkind.</p><p>"Hey guys." Steven chuckled awkwardly. "I didn't expect you to drop by. What brings you to this neck of the galaxy?"</p><p>"Steven!!" Spinel slunk down from Blue Diamond's hair loop like a slinky and coiled her arms around him in a hug. "Long time no see!" She lifted her head, watching like a sailor.</p><p>"Oh Steven, we heard the most wonderful news!" White Diamond said. "Your daughter is finally here!"</p><p>"The moment your transmission reached us we had to come see her." Blue Diamond said proudly.</p><p>"We're so excited to meet her." Yellow Diamond said. "Is she here? We've been waiting to speak to her."</p><p>"She is." Steven replied. "Listen guys, you're my family and I want you to be part of hers, but you need to understand that my daughter isn't what you're expecting. When humans are born they don't come out like Gems, fully formed knowing who they are. They come out very small and completely dependent on their parents. Right now my daughter is a human infant. She can't speak, she can't walk, and she might be afraid of you because she doesn't understand what you are.</p><p>"Does that mean." Spinel sniffled with big watery eyes. "We can't see her?"</p><p>Steven wanted to say 'I'd rather you not because she's way too young' but that would've have been hurtful for the Diamonds who traveled lightyears across space to see their newest relative. However, he needed to protect his daughter too.</p><p>"Steven!"</p><p>Connie rode through a portal on Lion, one hand gripped on his mane and the other arm wrapped around the infant swaddled in a heavy blanket and wearing her little winter coat. "Connie, the baby!"</p><p>"It's all right Steven. They're her family too, they can see." Garnet stepped through the warp along with Amethyst, Pearl, and Greg.</p><p>Connie nodded, dismounting Lion and bravely approached the Diamonds with Nora in her arms.  " This is our daughter, Nora Rose." She removed the hood from Nora's head, allowing her baby to look upon her great Aunts for the first time.</p><p>The Diamonds sat on their knees gazing down at their new relative in a mixture of wonder and bewilderment. "You weren't exaggerating when you said she was very small." White Diamond said."</p><p>"Is she supposed to be that tiny?" Yellow asked concerned. " I've never seen a human like that before."</p><p>" I have." Blue said. "In the Zoo, the humans would carry these creatures around and care for them. I never realized they were the same species." Her cyan eyes gazed balefully on the baby, who stared up at the Diamond in fearless curiosity. "May I....may I hold her?"</p><p>Nora's parents glanced at each other with hesitation before Steven answered. "Yes, but please be very careful."</p><p>"Lower your hands and hold them cupped." Connie instructed. Blue nodded, sitting as low as she could and following Connie's. Connie gingerly placed the child in Blue's hands, watching with her maternal instincts ready to spring at a moments notice.</p><p>Blue Diamond slowly lifted her hands to her great eyes. Her Diamond pupils widening in awe at the little creature cupped inside her hands. "Hello little one." She said in a hushed whisper. Nora blinked her beady eyes, fascinated and curious. She yawned and reached her hand out of the blanket. Blue lowered her thumb for the child to hold and ever so gently stroked the Nora's forehead.</p><p>Nora's loud squeaks told that she was happy and felt completely safe.</p><p>"She likes her." Amethyst watched amazed. Pearl placed a hand on her shoulder, watching wide eyed and speechless.</p><p>The other two Diamonds sat behind her, their hand on Blue's shoulder while they gently touched the baby that was part of their lost sister. Adoration cast in their eyes.</p><p>"Can I see the baby? Please please please pleeeeaaase?? Spinel begged. Yellow scooped her up and held her where she could see. "Awwwwwww!!!" Spinel gawked with hearts in her eyes. "Hiya Nora! It's your new best friend! Peekaboo!" She started playing with Nora who smiled and cooed from her cartoonlike antics.</p><p>The Diamonds laughed, as did the rest of her Gem family.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Later on when the stars began to emerge. Blue Diamond asked if she could hold Nora again. Steven said it was okay, as long as she held Nora against the heat of her Gemstone and did not go far. "I understand."</p><p>Steven and Connie watched from the cover of the trees as Blue Diamond walked with Nora, her great hands holding her against her gem as she spoke to the child about how much she loved her, pointing to the stars of Homeworld's galaxy and telling her about the exciting things on her planet that she couldn't wait to show her. Though Nora couldn't understand her, she was listening, they saw the shadow of her head look up at the Diamond, her hand holding the massive fingers. "Pink would have loved you so much." She crooned to the baby. "One day when you can understand me, I'll tell you all about her."</p><p>At the edge of the lake, Blue stood at its shore, looking at the boats across the water and the stars alight above. "For now a lullaby would do." In her soothing voice she sung to Nora.</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <em>I was adrift and</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Caught in the ropes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Under a pinhole sky</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Blowing off course</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bleach me to silver</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Under the moon</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Pulling the water round</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And me to you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going home</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm going home</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Won't you come with me?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Won't you come with me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll be the boat and</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll be the sea</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Won't you come with me?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Won't you come with me?</em>
</p><p>A quiet yawn came from her hands. Nora had fallen fast asleep and had curled up against her great aunt's gemstone.</p><p>The ground rumbled and the snow fell off the trees in heaps, causing the parents to hide and take cover as Yellow and White approached. "It's getting late Blue." Yellow softly told her sister. "The little human shouldn't be out in this cold. We should give her back to her parents." Blue silently nodded. "This human, she's so soft, so innocent. She trusted me the moment I held her in my hands." She looked at her sisters. "I want to be someone worthy of her trust, I was so cruel to Pink..."</p><p>"We all were." Yellow said quietly. "She reminds me of Pink, it's as if we have part of her back." Teardrops melted the snow around her feet. "We've got to do better by her. However she turns out, we need to stand by and support her as one of our own. It's too late to change how we treated Pink, too late to ask her for forgiveness, but with Nora we have another chance."</p><p>White spoke. "Nora is a blank slate, I want to be better for her. Do you think we can truly be a loving family to her?"</p><p>Blue Diamond nestled the girl against her stone. "I believe we're off to a good start."</p><p>White Diamond wrapped her arms around her sisters' shoulders, drawing them into her embrace. Her starlit cloak enveloped them all in warmth and light.</p><p>The Diamonds heard the crunch of the humans' feet and welcomed them into the hug. Steven gazing admirably at his Aunts who wanted to be better family to his daughter. The tender moment broken only by a text from Greg saying the old generator died right before the delivery truck came with a new one.</p><p>It truly was a miracle.</p><p>                                                                                                                                       .....</p><p>
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p>I couldn't believe the story. " That's why the Diamond's are so affectionate with me. They didn't want to make the same mistakes with my grandmother. Them being ridiculously mushy with me was their way of turning a new leaf and making amends."</p><p>Father hugged me. "They did."</p><p>"Dad, is the Diamond commune still working?" I indicate the screen and panel on the side of the wall.</p><p>"Yes, I believe so."</p><p>I nodded. "I wanna send my aunts a hello and tell them I'm well. It's been a while since I've talked to them and they are my family."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The Secret Training Grounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora and the Gems discover a Secret Armory</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>I was reading<em> Lord of the Rings</em> to Selene when Chalcedony  appeared on the warp pad and announced her presence vibrantly. "Good morning fellow Gems!" Selene and I glanced up at her startled. "Yo." I remarked casually. "Must you always announce yourself so loudly?" Selene shrugged. "Nora was reading me a fantastic story."</p><p>"Eh sorry, I was excited." Callie grinned with a shrug of her shoulders . "What I have here is more fantastic than any made up human tale."</p><p>"Hey don't knock J.R.R. Tolkien." I cocked my brow at her. "What 'cha got there?"  She took out a tattered old parchment from her coat. " A parchment hidden within the scabbard of a Byzantine knife. It's a description of Gem Armory hidden from time. One that is said to contain an array of Gem weapons used during the Rebellion."</p><p>I perked up. "That's pretty interesting."</p><p>"Why do I have the feeling you want us to go find it?" Selene narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Heh this Pearl's a mindreader." Callie laughed. "Right you are. I think It'd be a good idea to look for it, if the description is right, there may be some useful weapons we can use against the Remnant."</p><p>"It sounds like a good idea." I said, getting a sharp nudge from Selene. "There's two problems."</p><p>"And what would they be?</p><p>"One. Dad would ground me to the end of the Era if he found out I went looking for old Rebellion stuff. He thinks my life would be all rainbows and sunshine if I knew nothing  about my family history. Two. We have no idea where the place could be."</p><p>"But we know someone who could sniff it out for us." Chalcedony grinned like a Cookie Cat.</p><p>Out on the Beach, Skyla fed Bear freshly caught fish, encasing it in an orb of water and levitating it around his head. Bear playfully swiped it with his paws, bursting the orb and chomping the fish in his jaws. "Good job buddy!" Skyla laughed, watching Bear shake off the water and nose her for more food. "That's all I've got! Sorry. Maybe I'll go out and catch you a nice fish." She waved when she saw us. "Hi guys! I was just playing with Bear! Callie good to see you, what's in your hand?"</p><p>"Callie found a parchment talking about a secret Gem armory." I explains. "She thinks Bear can track it down with his sense of smell."</p><p>Skyla cocked her head like a curious puppy. "Well that's an idea I've never heard of. Are you sure  he'll follow that? He's a bear not a bloodhound."</p><p>"Only one way to find out."  I held out parchment in front of his dark pink nose. Bear sniffed it, pressing his wet nose against my hand. He stood on his hind legs and smelled the air swiping open a portal with his claws.</p><p>"Hmm. There ya go." I remarked with my hands on my hips. Bear nosed me before laying down on his belly, chuffing at me with his muzzle turned to his back. " I got it bud." I sat on his back, holding onto his shoulder hump. "Everyone get in, I've a feeling this'll be quite the ride." I got Skyla and Callie into the Pink Dimension.</p><p>"I'm staying with you." Selene stood unmoving. "Suit yourself then." I didn't argue. Selene rode up behind me, her arms firmly around my waist. "Hold on." I said when Bear rose onto his paws. "Onward bruin!" I pumped my sword in the air. "To adventure!"</p><p>Bear followed his nose, roaring open portals as he loped across plains, deserts, and deep forests, his snout in the air. "What is he doing!" Selene called from behind me, holding onto me tight as Bear ran, keen on tracking down the source. "He's trailing the scent." The scent trail sent Bear crashing though numerous towns and cities, gaining frightened outcries from people and sending many scurrying out of the way.</p><p>"Sorry! Sorry! Everybody look out!" I shouted going through another portal."</p><p>"Nora this isn't working, he's taking us on a mad-hunt!!"</p><p>"I know! I know!" I shut my eyes, already feeling overwhelmed by the rapid environmental changes from the constant warping "Too many changes in too short of a time." I called to my steed. "Bear you gotta get us to the place where the knife came from!"  Bear cocked his ears at me and roared another portal open, loping through. I heard his paws slap against water and smelled the musky dark of a cave system, the light before my closed eyes dramatically decreased.</p><p>I felt the heavy mass below me lower. Bear lay on his stomach, watching us as we dismounted. "Where are we?" Selene asked gazing around a deep cavern. Chalcedony and Skyla exited Bear's fur. "Are we there?" Skyla asked.</p><p>"I think so." Selene said. We stood in a large cave with a circular platform surrounded by water. "Chalcedony, does this look like the right place to you? I don't see an armory."</p><p>        </p><p><br/><br/>"A secret armory is just that. Secret." Callie rubbed he chin scanning the place. "Hmm. Methinks we should check out the platform over there." Bear grunted as if in agreement, lumbering onto the platform sniffing it like a dog. He sat on his haunches and pawed the very center, looking directly at us.</p><p>"Is, the armory beneath the platform?" Skyla mused.</p><p>Bear grunted.</p><p>"I think that means yes. Let's check it out."</p><p>I watched as they stepped on the platform, unable to shake off the weird sensation. "Familiar, why is it so familiar?" I murmured to myself quietly, dawdling  behind puzzled by the strangest sense of Deja vu. "Hey guys?"</p><p>My friends turned to me. "What is it Nora?" Selene asked, perhaps sensing my emotions. "This is gonna sound crazy." I gazed around the cavern. "But it feels like I've been here before, even though I haven't. It feels..... familiar.....like something I used to know....."</p><p>"How's that even possible?" Skyla wondered, scratching her head.</p><p>"I don't know." I approached the  pedestal, my footsteps slapping the water and walked up the steps. The moment I stepped foot onto the circular platform, it glowed pink. "Gah!!" I stepped backwards and fell off, my backend landing in the surrounding water.</p><p>"Nora are you okay!" Chalcedony rushed over with the other two Gems. "I'm fine." I stood up, wringing my jacket out. <em>Great</em>... I thought, feeling it seep into my pants. "Let me help." Skyla pulled the water from my clothes, effectively drying me off. "Thanks." I told her.</p><p>"What the stars was that?" Selene said tersely, her grey eyes a thundering storm.</p><p>"I think I activated something." I stepped up on the platform again with my friends in tow. The floor turned pink beneath my feet and a pedestal materialized in the center. <em>Why do I have the feeling I know what I'm supposed to do here?</em></p><p>"Nora don't!" Selene held back my hand when I was about to touch the platform. "We have no idea what it does!"</p><p>"Relax Selene!" I yanked my hand away. "How else are we supposed to find out?"</p><p>"I'll find out for you." Selene placed her hand on the panel and nothing happened. "Hmm. Good."</p><p>"Let me try. It'll be safer." Skyla touched the panel with the same results.</p><p>"Fellas!" Chalcedony shouted crossing her arms. "Give Nora a chance! I know ya wanna protect her but what if it ain't anything she needs protecting from?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Selene bared her teeth.</p><p>"Look at the symbol." Callie pointed at the hand imprint on the panel. "That's the symbol of Rose Quatz's shield, the same shield Steven has. I believe she's the only one who can activate whatever's in this cave."</p><p>"I'm not putting Nora in danger." Selene warned.</p><p>"But what if there isn't any danger?" Chalcedony persisted. "What if she was meant to find this place?" She gave me a determined look. "Nora, touch the panel. Let's see what happens!"</p><p>I nodded, placing my right palm on the pedestal. The entire platform glowed in a magical pink light. "Whoa!" Skyla gasped with her hand on her face. "I knew it!" Chalcedony whooped. "This place was meant for you Nora. I bet ya this is Rose Quartz's secret armory and only you can activate it because you're her lineage. Quick! Do something! Say something!"</p><p>"What should I say?" I asked.</p><p>"Ask if it has weapons!" Skyla grinned eagerly.</p><p>"Um, I'd like to see swords?" Right then a great circle of swords surrounded us.</p><p>"Holy frickin Helios!!" I gasped star eyed.</p><p>"The Swords of the Sentinels." Chalcedony gaped like a fish. "We found it. Nora you lucky gal! Ya did it!"</p><p>"Awesome!" I shouted. "What else is here?"</p><p>"Ask for the Axes of Ages!" Callie piped.</p><p>"I'd like to see the Axes of Ages!" Nothing happened. "The Axes of Ages!" Still nothing. "Okay. What'd I do wrong?" I scratched my head with my left hand.</p><p>"Maybe you're supposed to say please?" Skyla suggested. " I don't think so..." I mumbled when an idea popped in my head . "Skyla, poke me."</p><p>"What?" She looked at me as if I went nuts.</p><p>"Ya heard me. Poke me somewhere on my body, don't ask why I just think it will help."</p><p>"Okay." she nodded awkwardly, poking me on the nose."Boop!" The swords went away and the axes came up.</p><p>"Knew it." I grinned.</p><p>"Hey let me try!" Callie poked me on the side, out came a gallery of bow and arrows.</p><p>"Me next!" Skyla tapped my shoulder bringing out a gallery of spears.</p><p>"Ask it for the Heretic's Anguish!"  Callie tugged my earlobe, summoning a woman statue with flails.</p><p>"What else is in here?"  Skyla tickled me summoning a very strange object. "A giant penny?"</p><p>"Well that makes no dang <em>cents!" </em>I grinned at them. "Eh, get it?"</p><p>"You're so funny!" Skyla giggled. "Good one!" Callie slapped me on the shoulder.</p><p>"Hey easy!" I yelled at her,  armor surrounded us.</p><p>"Whoaaaaah..." I gaped star eyed. "Look at all this." "The Armor of the Fallen." Chalcedony gasped big eyed. "Worn by the humans who fought in the Rebellion." She took out a notebook from her forehead gem. "I have to record this. The Historical Society will flip its lid." She took out her camera and snapped several pictures.</p><p>"I am so gonna cosplay in some of these ." I giggled like a nerd. "Selene, isn't this awesome?"</p><p>"Sure is." The Pearl said unimpressed. She'd been watching with a look of sour disinterest in her eyes. "Nora, don't you think this is too much?  These aren't fancy toys, they're weapons of death and destruction."</p><p>"They could protect us from the Remnant. We need to stop Squaridot if we're going to save the Earth." I said optimistic. "These weapons could help us fight her."</p><p>"If you think I'm gonna let you fight Squaridot, you're out of your mind." Selene answered sourly. "We're bonded through my gem remember? If you get hurt, I get hurt."</p><p>"I may not have a choice." I said, wincing from the sharpness of her voice and  her tension churning in my gut. "We need to be prepared." I felt a rumble beneath our feet and the platform plummeted. Everyone screamed and I felt my stomach rise up my throat. It stopped at a jarring halt and knocked us off our feet.</p><p>"What in the Great Name of the Diamonds just happened!?" Chalcedony gasped, regaining her feet. "I have no idea! Nora what did you do!" Skyla looked my direction and instantly regretted yelling. I sat curled up in a ball, breathing rapidly arms covering my head while Selene embraced me, her arms locked around me in a protective hold.</p><p>"It's okay." She spoke softly against my ear. " You're safe. I'm here, I've got you." She took my hand and I held it tightly, our fingers interlocked.</p><p>        </p><p><b><em>(Exactly like this)</em></b><br/><br/>Like an electrical current her calm and soothing aura channeled from the core of her soul into mine, washing over me like  warm water against cold skin. My muscles relaxed and I felt I could gain control of myself again. Thank the stars because without her the whole cavern might have collapsed from my screaming.</p><p>"Nora." Skyla kneeled to me and spoke in a soft voice. "Do you want me to hold your hand too? I'm right here. We can stay in this spot as long as you need to." I shook my head, looking at her with a smile and mouthed thank you. I stood up on my feet still holding Selene's hand. "Thank you." I smiled at her. She smiled with a quick nod. </p><p>"You okay  kiddo?" Callie asked worried. She tried to approach me before wanting to help but Skyla held her back. Skyla knew what was up, she'd seen me in this state a before, and knew what to do from experience and learning.</p><p>"I am now." I squeezed Selene's hand. "I sometimes get overwhelmed when stuff happens too fast and comes out of nowhere. Was not expecting a Terrifying Tower drop."</p><p>"Yeah, I feel ya there." Callie smiled seeing I was okay, glancing around the massive cavern surrounding us, with smoothened walls an Gem lights on the ceiling. "Where are we?"</p><p>"It looks like a training ground." I scanned around with a sharp eye. "Aunt Bismuth has one that looks exactly like this near her forge in Gem City." I approached the panel and touched it again.  Holographic targets popped up throughout the cavern.</p><p>"Hmm figured." I remarked . "I wonder if." Stalactites protruded from the ceiling with embedded rings for a Clawshot to grip. "And maybe." The floor caved in several spots and filled with pools." I was really starting to wonder and I wasn't alone.</p><p>"Nora, do you think this training ground was meant specifically for us?" Selene said. " I think so." I flexed my hand. "Guys, I believe we've found a place for us to test our skills, a place we can call our own." I smiled. "A place only we know of."</p><p>"A secret spot!" Callie exclaimed full of giddiness. </p><p>"All for us!" Skyla cheered.</p><p>"I knew this would be a great discovery!" Callie wrapped an arm around us all. "A perfect place to test our strengths and form an unbreakable bond!"</p><p>"That's.....actually not a bad idea." Selene quietly agreed. I felt the strangest thing in my gem when her hand gently brushed against my knuckles. Dang this gem-shard connection is doing weird stuff to me.</p><p>                                                                                                                                    ......</p><p>I should've left a note or a text, because when I returned to the beach house, Aunt Pearl ran over and fretted over me. "Where were you? You had me worried sick!"</p><p>"I was with my Gem friends." I said, blushing embarrassed as she checked me over like a parent.  "Chalcedony showed us this cool place." </p><p>"And where is this really cool place?" Aunt Garnet asked.</p><p>We all planned what to respond if we were asked. "The Gem City Historical Society." I answered without a hitch. "Callie let us see rare Gem weapons from the Rebellion."</p><p>"That's nice." Aunt Pearl calmed down before scolding me like a mom. "Don't do that again. Let us know when you are going somewhere from now on. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes Auntie P." I shrugged.</p><p>Later on I was on the balcony with Hanami  Aunt Garnet approached and stood next to me.  "The Gem City Historical Society hm. It must've been interesting to see those ancient artifacts. I remembered them being in use. The Sword of the Sentinels, the Heretics Anguish, the Armor of the Fallen. I thought they were lost to time."</p><p>She looked me dead in the eyes and my dreaded expression reflected in her sunglasses.  I slowly  inched away from her. </p><p>"Nora...."</p><p>"Why do you always have to spy on me!" I snapped at her. "Can't I just live my life without your third eye staring down on me all the time? I can't ever keep anything to myself?" Jeez how did Grandma ever keep her secret identity from you am I that easy to read!? </p><p>"I'm not  spying on you Nora ." She answered tersely . "Aunt Pearl was worried about you and she asked me to see if you were okay. I didn't tell her where you were, only that you were with your companions and that you were safe. You really scared her, you know how she feels about you."  She placed a hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't keep secrets from us."</p><p>"I don't want to keep secrets from you, I want to keep them from<em> him!</em>" I clenched my fists, tears beading in the corner of my eyes. " The minuet Dad finds out I was at Grandma's secret armory he'll keep me from going, just like he tries to keep me away from anything that deals with her or my Gem heritage. Be honest, if I told you where I really went you'd tell him, I know Aunt Pearl would. I just want to have a place where I could be myself  with my friends and practice my skills without suppressing anything."</p><p>"I would not have told him." Aunt Garnet replied. "And I understand why you felt the need to keep this from us." </p><p>"Please." I begged. "Don't tell him." </p><p>"I won't."</p><p>"Promise me."</p><p>"I can't promise that." She removed her glasses, her eyes gazed at me in a vulnerability I've rarely seen from her. "Nora, I love you deeply, and I care about you with all my heart. I cannot turn a blind eye if you're involved with a potential risk. I won't tell your father, or anyone else you're going to this place to train, but if I see that you are hurt or something has happened, I won't remain silent."</p><p>"I understand. I'll be very careful, and I'll never go alone." I sighed and wiped the tears away. "Thank you."</p><p>We looked out on the beach together in silent company.</p><p>"There's one thing you must know about secrets." Aunt Garnet broke the quiet. "No matter how long you keep them, they are always found out eventually.<em> Always.</em> Never forget that Nora."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Heart to Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Garnet asks for Nora's help to find a Power Core</p><p>Song: "Wonderful Life" By Estelle</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You might have noticed Garnet asked a question in the last chapter and in 'A Growing Bond'. In a podcast with Rebecca  Sugar, she stated Garnet never answers questions in her current form. This is over thirty years later and her form is different. But old habits die hard, and she still doesn't ask questions unless it's rhetorical ('A growing Bond) or she knows exactly what the answer is. (The Secret Training Grounds)</p><p>With that said, onward to the chapter starring our Quarter-Gem heroine and a Fusion made of love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I sprinted across the training arena , slashing the numerous  targets peppering the area. It wasn't as simple as hitting them with my sword. The arena modified itself to challenge my abilities. Some targets floated in easy range, others I had to use my abilities to reach, floating up to inaccessible ones hitting them with well aimed photon bolts, shooting my sword beam, and climbing over the rough terrain to punch them. It was so much fun, and a great way to blow off some steam and utilize my powers without fear of harm or judgment.</p><p>Okay maybe there was judgment, my friends cheered me on outside the arena.</p><p><em>I see you there! </em>I narrowed my gaze at the final target, floating teasingly far above me. Too far off for my sword beam or photon bolt. I had a hunch what I needed to do. <em>Here it goes! </em>I made a floating leap, outstretching my arms to create a pink platform I landed on, I jumped from the platform and fluttered from there, repeating the process <em>(Jump! Platform! Flutter! Jump! Platform! Flutter!)</em>until I was close enough to the target to smack it with my fist. A virtual crowd cheered and the training arena dematerialized it's obstacles.</p><p>"A new record!" I cheered, seeing my high score.</p><p>"Nora that was awesome!" Skyla ran over and high fived me!</p><p>"You beat your high score way to go!" Chalcedony also high fived.</p><p>"Great job Nora, you're really getting stronger at this." Selene rubbed my shoulder.</p><p>"Thanks." I sighed, pulling a thermos out of Bear's fur and swigging it down. "Man, what a workout! I should keep doing this instead of going to the gym."</p><p>"What's a gym?" Selene asked. "It's a place where humans and Gems go to work out their bodies." Skyla explained. "Nora and I are members of a gym back in Gardenville, we usually work out together on the treadmills. Right Gym Bud?"</p><p>"Right!" I grinned, looking at Gem companions. "Is everyone done with the Target Grounds?" What was so awesome about the arena it was custom made it's obstacle course to every member of my team. Every Target Run was unique depending on who was in it, and the terrain tailor made to each Gem. Skyla's utilized fountains and icicles, Chalcedony's had stalactites and overhangs for her Clawshot, Selene's was a wide plain with far off targets and flying blocks making it challenging for her to aim her Arm Cannon.</p><p>You couldn't cheat in the training arena either, it knew when you were trying to bend the rules, like when Chalcedony defused so two Gems could go after the targets instead of one. The moment Jade and Fire Opal stepped foot on the grounds, the Target Run deactivated.</p><p>"I'm good." Skyla said, and everyone else replied the same. Bear warped us back to the beach house where I welcomed everyone inside to relax on the portico. "With all this training we're doing at the Secret Armory, I think we'll stand a chance against Sqaridot if we see her."</p><p>"I believe so too." Skyla agreed. "I hope it doesn't come down to that."</p><p>"At least we'll be ready if it does." Callie replied, flexing her Clawshot.</p><p>"Yes." Selene murmured quiet, I sensed worry brooding in my mind. "It's good to be prepared."</p><p>I heard the warp pad activate in the house and politely excused myself to see who it was. The Gems followed in with me, knowing it was good manners to greet them.</p><p>"Aunt Garnet." I said surprised. The Fusion stepped off the warp, ruffling my hair. "Nora, just the person I'm looking for."</p><p>Before I could ask what she meant, Chalcedony gasped, her eyes enlarged into giant stars. "Oh my gosh!!" She defused out of sheer amazement, surprising us. "Jade! Opal!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"Jade, tell me I ain't dreaming!" Fire Opal shook her companion. "You're not Opal." She beamed. "It's her. It's Garnet!" They squeaked and giggled  like teens meeting their pop star idol. I glanced at Selene and Skyla curiously.</p><p>"Okay, Okay. Calm it down you two." Selene gestured. "I didn't realize you were such huge fans."</p><p>"Huge fans? Honey, Garnet is our inspiration for being Chalcedony!" Opal  exclaimed. Garnet took all of this with a modest smile, politely shaking their hands when the star-struck  Gems took them.</p><p>"I love seeing healthy compatible Fusions." Aunt Garnet smiled, keeping a cool and collective voice. " Opal!" Jade squeaked. "She called our Fusion healthy and compatible!" She looked at Aunt Garnet with the same admiration many Gems had given Dad. "We really owe it all to you. Opal and I've been best friends, practically sisters, for  800 years. We came from the same colony and loved being together, but our Pyrope absolutely detested two Gems of different classes mingling. We spent centuries meeting up in hiding and formed Chalcedony in secret."</p><p>"We thought we were wrong to like each other and fuse." Fire Opal added. "But when we saw you form  at the Era 3 Ball with the other Fusions, we knew what we did wasn't wrong. Homeworld was wrong for keeping us apart. You proved  there were others out there like us and what we had was okay! We split from Pyrope soon after that and we've been together ever since."</p><p>"Honestly." Jade gazed at my Aunt sincerely. "Thank you."</p><p>"Yeah thank you." said Fire Opal. "You're a huge inspiration to us."</p><p>"You're welcome." My Aunt replied modestly It was the first time I've ever seen Aunt Garnet blush.</p><p>                                        .....</p><p>It was later in the day when Aunt Garnet called me to come downstairs. I'd been relaxing on the bench outside after a long shower, drawing in my sketchbook while listening to Grandpa's live  radio show, I turned the radio off and answered her.  Aunt Garnet stood next to the warp pad, holding my dragonscale backpack and my sword in its sheath. "I need your help." She said curtly. "I've located another Power Core."</p><p>"Really?" I asked confused. "Why do you need my help for?"</p><p>"You're the only one who knows how to retrieve it."</p><p>"I do?" I scratched my head. "Where is the Power Core?"</p><p>"On an old Gem colony off-planet." Garnet answered.</p><p>"Off planet!?" I jumped. "Hold on a second Aunt Garnet." I raised my palms. "I've never been off of Earth before, how the heck would I know to retrieve the Core?"</p><p>"You do. I've seen it." She tipped her visor.  "Squaridot is on the move, she's searching for Power Cores on Earth and in space. She's learned not to take them from habited places where their theft will be noticed. I've seen in my vision she will go after this one and will succeed in obtaining it if you do not accompany me."</p><p>"And if I go with you we'll get the Power Core first?"</p><p>"Yes." Aunt Garnet answered. "Don't worry Nora, you'll be with me. In every future where where we travel to this planet you will find the way to the Power Core, and you will be safe and unharmed." She tossed my backpack and sword to me. "We don't have much time. Squaridot is searching."</p><p>"Shouldn't I let Aunt Pearl  know where I'm going?"</p><p>"Yes, tell her you are with me and I foresaw you would be safe."</p><p>I shot Aunt Pearl a quick test.  <em>Going Power Core hunting with Aunt G. She sees I will be safe. Tell Selene. Talk later. </em>  I stepped on the warp pad carrying my backpack and my sword . "Okay I'm ready." Aunt Garnet didn't move. "You didn't text your parents."</p><p>"You want me to come with you to this planet or not?" I shrugged. " Mom's cool, but the moment I send Dad a text he'll come storming off this warp pad saying 'Nora Rose Universe there's no way in hell I'm letting you go on an interplanetary search for a highly volatile Gem tech! And I don't care if Garnet is with you!'"</p><p>"He'll be more angry if you don't tell him, and you're keeping enough from him already." Garnet lowered her sunglasses and stared.</p><p>I gulped. "Fine, but don't blame me if Squarey  ends up getting the Power Core." I didn't wait for their response, as soon as I sent the text I told Garnet to get us where we needed to go before Overprotective Star-Dad made objections.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>It was a surreal experience setting foot on another planet for the first time. I had my goggles on in case the scenery was too vivid, and my oxygen mask in case the air was unbreathable.  Garnet confirmed, it was safe for me to removed both, and with my own eyes I gazed upon an alien land, grey and bleak ravaged by jagged tears deep into its surface.</p><p>The planet looked like a long dead husk, no plants, no animals, no signs of life anywhere, and the air  was so eerily quiet  that my heartbeat sounded like a thundercloud and my breathing a gale wind.</p><p>"Aunt Garnet?" I asked nervous, my voice almost a whisper. "Is this what happens when Gems colonize a planet?"</p><p>"Yes." Her answer sent an involuntary shiver down my spine. "You did not know."</p><p>" I did." I murmured. "I've read  and learned about it in history classes, but it's really different when you actually see it. I can't believe my Great Aunts  allowed it to happen, that they were the head of  destroying planets to colonize them."</p><p>"It is hard to believe." Aunt Garnet said quietly. "I'm sorry if it disturbs you." She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "That's why we must find the Power Core, to prevent Squaridot from using it to power the machine responsible for this destruction. Our efforts will help save another planet from the same fate."</p><p>"Then let's get going." I gripped the straps of my backpack. "Lead the way Aunt Garnet." We traversed the desolate landscape, passing bleak cliffs and deep crags leading into the abyss. Jagged points of ancient Gem architecture marred the land, once grand towers and brilliant fortress reduced to skeletons and ruins.  The Gems must've left once it became unsustainable for habitation. I wondered if we would find the Kindergartens that rendered this  planet a wasteland.</p><p>"Keep up Nora." Aunt Garnet called. I leaped across a few feet and caught up to her (the planet's gravity wasn't as strong as Earth's.) "I'd save your battery if I were you." My Aunt suggested when she saw I was taking pictures all over the place with my phone. "You're going to need the flashlight once we go inside the canyon tunnels."</p><p>"We're going underground?" My hands pulsed nervously. "Aunt Garnet you should've told me that!" "We'll be all right." She reassured. She turned her head, looking out on the horizon. "We should hurry, a dust storm is coming. I looked behind her and saw an ominous black cloud, hearing the billowing boom of the storm picking up.</p><p>"Oh Stars." I gulped. At the foot of a massive canyon Aunt Garnet summoned her gauntlets and punched the ancient gates open, beckoning me inside. I followed close to her, the engulfed by the pitch black of the cave tunnel. Aunt Garnet told me to turn on my phone's flashlight, but I had a better idea.</p><p>"Watch this." With glowing palms I clapped my hands together. "Aziz light!!!" A wave of pink light surged through the tunnel,  snuffing out the darkness and granting us  sight of the cave. "Very good idea, Nora." Aunt Garnet smiled. "Thanks." I grinned. "Now we'll have full visibility, and I'll save my phone battery too!" Nervousness clenched my gut.  " Please don't tell Dad I did that." I asked as we walk through the pink-lit tunnel.</p><p>"I won't." Garnet responded quietly, her hand went on my shoulder. "Nora, this isn't healthy for you. Keeping secrets from your father."</p><p>"I don't have a choice." I said tersely. "You heard him after I got Pink Diamond's sword, he doesn't want me ever using my powers again. He hates them,  he'll never let me use them if he catches me. I know he had a bad experience when he was a teen but I'm not like that. I know what good they can do but he'll never see it. He'll never change his mind."</p><p>"You don't know that." Aunt Garnet said. "Nora I think you should talk to him. He's your father and he loves you more than anything. Once he understands your grievances, he will listen. He's always had an open mind, willing hear everyone's feelings."</p><p>"Not with this." I said. "I wanted to talk to him about it and express everything that I've been feeling, but you know what happened, before I could explain anything he yelled at me and I ran away." I clutched the shard on my chest. "My school principle trusted me more than my own father!  Everything that's happened was because he will never listen! He didn't then, he won't now! He never will!"</p><p>"Nora!" Garnet hushed. "It's okay to be angry, but you need to keep your voice down. These walls are not very strong and will collapse."</p><p>"I'm sorry." I took a deep breath. "It just really bothers me."</p><p>"I know my dear." Aunt Garnet stroked a lock of hair from my face. "We'll figure a way to fix it. I promise. Right now, let's focus on getting where we need to be. I'll tell you this, I'll never be angry at you for using your powers. They are a part of you."</p><p>I nodded. "Thanks Aunt Garnet." I shivered. "Jeez it's getting pretty chilly in here. I should've brought a heavier jacket."</p><p>"We're coming up to a chamber where we can rest." Aunt Garnet said. "You're getting tired." "I am." I yawned. "I had a long day at the training grounds and it feels like nighttime." It probably was on Earth, I hope my family wasn't worried back home.</p><p>We entered a chamber with old Gem Statues and columns. "We'll rest here." Aunt Garnet sat down against the wall. "Come here Nora, it's going to get very cold, my light will keep you warm." I looked at her perplexed before awkwardly huddling against her. Aunt Garnet wrapped her arm around my shoulder. If it were Aunt Pearl, Mom, or Selene I would've nestled right into them, but I didn't have that same strong relationship with Aunt Garnet. Still, she radiated enough heat to warm up my entire body, and I felt I was resting against a friendly giant. Feeling safe she was there, I closed my eyes and let myself sleep.</p><p>                                                                                    ....</p><p>When I woke up I was alone.</p><p>"Garnet? Garnet where'd you go?" I looked around panicked, there was no sign of her . "Garnet where are you!?" I called out, wanting to cry. I heard footsteps approach and ran to them, over swept with relief.</p><p>I stopped in my tracks. For the reasons I didn't understand I took cover behind the large statue, peering out from it in startled surprise when I saw it wasn't Aunt Garnet, but another familial face.</p><p>"Mom?" I whispered completely baffled. "What is she doing here?" Mom walked through the chamber with her sword strapped against her belt and her forehead beaded with sweat. She breathed heavily as though she was exhausted from a workout.</p><p>"There's definitely a lot of improvement." She huffed to herself, wiping the sweat off her brows. "At this rate we'll stand a chance against the organics, but it is going to take more practice. I wish she gave me more time, just because we know what we are and our purpose the moment we emerge, doesn't mean we're instant experts. We need to hone our skills."</p><p><em>What in the world is she talking about? </em>I followed her as she walked through a tunnel, glimmering brilliantly with prismatic crystals that drew my eyes to the ceiling and walls. I paced myself far behind Mom, darting behind the statues when she paused to collect her thoughts, and continuing on when she walked away.</p><p>I noticed something strange as I followed her, Mom suddenly grew in height at each passing footstep, and she wore dark purple armor with a cloak that reminded me of the Hoplite armor in the Secret Training Grounds.</p><p>"Luckily we are fast learners." Mom remarked to herself confidently, removing her helmet to reveal deep blue eyes. "Yes, we'll have those organics subdued in no time and the planet cleared out for the dropships to colonize."</p><p>Mom stopped, flexing her fingers and she turned around. I darted behind a wall crevice, crouching to make myself low and small, keeping as quiet as I could.</p><p>Mom chuckled with a smirk . "I know you're there. You don't have to hide from me, come here." I jumped slowly inching out of the crevice of the wall, my nerves a bundle of stress and fear. "I'm sorry. I thought if you saw me watching you, you'd get mad at me."</p><p>"Why would I be mad at you?" Mom asked. "If anything, you should be mad at me, I've been so busy training my soldiers I haven't had the time to spend with you." She approached, standing a head taller than me, with her form looming over my head. I involuntarily flinched back when she stretched her arm out to me.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any offense." Mom frowned. "If you don't want come with me that's fine."</p><p>"It's not that." I said confused. "It's just .....Yellow told me to  stay out of your way or else I would  be in trouble."</p><p>"You're not bothering me." Mom replied calmly. "And I would enjoy your company, if you want to to."</p><p>My hackles lowered and I took her hand , clutching it tight as I bounced along on my feet, happy to be with her, passing through the hall into a domed room with a massive computer screen on the wall with a desk and a control panel.</p><p>I ran to the windows and excitedly pressed my hands and face on the glass, my  pupils widened into diamonds as the verdant blue mountains stretched beyond the horizon. "Wow!" I gasped. "You can see the whole planet from up here!!" I looked down to my left and watched Mom's soldiers training on the plateau. "Look Tanzy I can see your soldiers! They're so small they're the size of Pebbles!!"</p><p>"They do look very small from this vantage point." Tanzy-Mom observed. "But they are very strong and with my leadership they'll stop those pesky organics and allow us to colonize this planet."</p><p>"Cool!" I jumped on my feet. "Can I help the soldiers fight the organics? Please please please pleeeeaaaaasseeee?"</p><p>"Why are you asking me for?" Tanzy (who still appeared as my Mom) cocked her head. "You're above me in status. Of course you can."</p><p>"Yay!!" I squeaked and jumped. "Thank you! Thank you! Um what am I supposed to do?" </p><p>"Sit with me and I'll show you." She sat in a great chair, patting the seat. I climbed up like a little kid and plopped myself in Mom's lap. "Oof!" She grunted.</p><p>"Oh! Sorry! D'ya want me to move?"</p><p>"No you're good." Mom said. "Watch what I do." I watched her intently as she went over how to activate the panel with me.  "Want I want to do is count how many soldiers I have, so Homeworld can send the right amount of resources and not waste any. Here, I'll guide you through." I was so excited as she instructed me how to count the soldiers, guiding me on what panels to push. She nodded her head as I progressed, and when I pressed the purple button the screen flashed.</p><p>"Very good." Mom complimented. "You just sent a report to the Diamonds. They'll be very happy to get it on time. Thank you." Her smile was worth everything to me.</p><p>"Tanzanite?"</p><p>"Yes?" She lowered her chin.</p><p>"Thank you for showing me how to do all this. It means so much to me. Yellow and Blue never let me help them with their colonies, and they always want me out of their way." I touched my arm where Yellow grabbed me and  hugged her. "You're the only one who believes in me."</p><p>Tanzanite flinched with a startled gasp, before relaxing and wrapping her arm around  my shoulder. "Anything for you. My Diamond." Together we worked with the panel, and from the reflection of the screen my Grandmother's face smiled brightly as I did.</p><p>                                                                                       ....</p><p>"Nora, wake up." Aunt Garnet nudge me. I jolted away. "Woah!" I gasped, darting my eyes around the cave before sticking on my Aunt who never left. "Aunt Garnet you're never gonna believe this! I had the craziest dream!" </p><p>"I know." Aunt Garnet chuckled. "You smiled in in your sleep. You're the cutest dreamer Nora, I watched you the whole time."</p><p>"Okay that's a little creepy." I remarked. "But the dream I had was incredible!"</p><p>"Tell me what happened." Aunt Garnet said urgent.</p><p>"I dreamt I was my grandmother. I saw through her eyes and she was in this very place. There was another Gem who was with her, she was very kind  and she showed her how to work the control panel." My pupils shrunk and I gripped my jacket. " Tanzanite. That was Tanzanite! Except she looked like Mom! How's it even possible!? I can dream the past memories of my family and they meld into my own!?" </p><p>"Lower your voice Nora, you're shouting." Aunt Garnet hushed me again.</p><p>"Sorry. I didn't notice." I calmed down.</p><p>All three of her eyes widened when she removed her visor in shock. "You've inherited his ability." </p><p>"Whose  ability?" I clutched my hands to my mouth when I realized. "Dad. Dad can do the same thing?"</p><p>"Yes." Garnet answered. "It occurs when you're asleep in locations significant to Pink Diamond's past. You're father's had it happen to him thrice. Once when he was fused as Stevonnie on Yellow Diamond's jungle moon, and another two times when he was in the Diamond palace on Homeworld." She thrummed her fingers against her hip. "The visions make sense now, that's how you know to find the Power Core."</p><p>" I know where it is." I said excited. "Come on! Follow me! I know exactly where to go!"</p><p>I led Aunt Garnet through the tunnel, now cracked and decaying, to a domed room overlooking bleached grey mountains. When I looked to where Grandma saw the the training grounds, there was only rubble, in imprint of what once was.</p><p>Tanzanite's chair and panel looked the same way she left it. I quickly jumped up, remembering the elder Gem's instruction, and typed through the now activated screen. "Here we go!" I snapped my fingers. "Power Core extraction!" I touched the key. The room darkened as metal plates covered the glass, I held on tightly to the chair as it moved back, watching the Power Core emerge from a pedestal beneath the floor.</p><p>I let Aunt Garnet handle it , she bubbled the Power Core with her gauntlets and sent it back to the temple. "All right!" I cheered, hopping to the floor." That's one less Core for Squaridot's planetary death machine. "Good job Nora." Aunt Garnet gave a thumbs up.</p><p>All of a sudden the ground started to shake and the computer screen fizzled red. "Aunt Garnet!?" I ran towards her, raising my shield above my head from the collapsing dome. "Run Nora! With my shield raised  we raced out of the room before the entire dome crumbled into ruins. "It had to be the Power Core! That was keeping everything up!!" I coughed violently.</p><p>"Keep with me!" We ran for dear life through the tunnels as it collapsed all around us. I couldn't run any further. My sight blurred from the falling debris and my lungs burned from the dust. Even Aunt Garnet had trouble, punching away the falling rocks with her gauntlets nearly overwhelmed.</p><p>"It's collapsing to fast, we won't make it out of here!!" An immense chunk of ceiling dropped down on us and immediately clutched my Aunt and summoned my bubble that protected us as the entire tunnel collapsed all around us.</p><p>We held each other tightly until after the roar of the destruction subsided. "That's my girl." she stroked my hair.</p><p>"Are we dead?"</p><p>"No, but we are trapped."</p><p>"Trapped!?" My skin turned pink. " Oh no!! No! No! No! I can't be trapped down here!! I'm 16, I'm to young to die!!" I cried. "I've never seen Homeworld! I've never found love! I haven't even graduated high school yet!!! I don't wanna go out like this! Trapped under miles of rock on a desolate planet where nobody else knows where I am!" I started breathing heavily and I felt the blood pulse through my brain. I wanted to sit in the dirt and curl up with my head between my knees.</p><p>"You are not going to die here." Aunt Garnet replied sternly. "You are going to do all three of those things once we escape." she held my hands tightly. "Listen to me. We are going to be okay, we just need to figure a way to the surface, and we will, but I need you to do something. I need you to take a deep breath and think about the present. Yes, it is scary, and yes, it is okay to feel frightened, but you are not alone. I'm with you, and I'll help you."</p><p>I gripped her hands tightly, taking long, deep breaths. From my mind I projected dragonflies and remembered what Mom always told me when I was very stressed out or upset.</p><p>"Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love and trust."</p><p>I opened my eyes startled at Aunt Garnet's words. "Okay are you a mind reader to? That's what Mom-."</p><p>"I know." She smiled. "I'm the one who taught her."</p><p>The pink faded from my skin.</p><p>Aunt Garnet nodded, stepping through the rubble she punched through debris through another opening to a cave tunnel that wasn't connected to the old base. "Are you sure this will get us out of here?"</p><p>"It will get us somewhere." Aunt Garnet said calmly. "Nora I'm going to need light." I took out my phone. "No, from you. I need you to do what you did before."</p><p>"I can't." I said defeated. "My powers work best if I am in a good state of mind, else they're the bad kind. I'm too scared and upset we'll be trapped here, I mean, we have no idea where this tunnel goes, what if it takes us to planet's core? Augh! This whole thing is terrible I wish there was a way to stop this."</p><p>"There is a way." My Aunt smiled. "You'll have to remind yourself there are better days ahead, and never give up hope that the darkness will pass." Her gauntlet glowed, surrounding us in a pool of violet light, and as we traversed the tunnel her light led the way and her voice carried a song of hope for better times.</p><p>
  <em>What makes my day slow down</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Watching the rain and now I'm not on time</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm 'bout to lay down and cry</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Boss on the other line</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Causing drama like you won't believe</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just one day, I wanna wake up and say</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey! I'm winning today</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My smile is OK at the end of the line</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I'm fine, no thorns in my side</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Somebody remind me, it's a wonderful life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La da da la da</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's a wonderful life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sing la da da la da</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's a wonderful life</em>
</p><p>"It's so hard to see the light in things when you're surrounded in darkness." I sighed clenching my fists. "I want to know things will get better...... I want to hope but....." I tensed from the collapsing walls pressing in on us.</p><p>
  <em>It's not that I never cared</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But my position here is just alright</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And then they tell me I lost my job</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I won't give up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This just hasn't been my day at all</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I'm about to get this manicure</em>
  <br/>
  <em>As my back is up against the wall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I know one day that I can wake up and say</em>
</p><p>I felt a kernel of hope spring forth from my heart and it manifested itself as a warm pink aura overtaking the pitch darkness and showed us the way. I hopped across the open gaps using my platforms as Aunt Garnet followed alongside me, singing in tune with me.</p><p>
  <em>Hey! I'm winning today</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My smile is OK at the end of the line</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I'm fine, no thorns in my side</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Somebody remind me, it's a wonderful life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La da da la da</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's a wonderful life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sing la da da la da</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's a wonderful life</em>
</p><p>We hit a dead end at a sheer wall, the only way up a long tunnel up to the surface . I looked up with doubt, knowing what I could do to get us back to the surface. The hope squashed my doubt and Aunt Garnet sensed it. She turned to me with a knowing smile.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>And if you feel how I feel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You know what to do</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sing it with me, come on</em>
</p><p>I planted my feet in the ground and pulled us up with a growing pink mountain below us.</p><p>
  <em>La da da la da la da</em>
</p><p>Aunt Garnet stood back to back with me and echoed me as the mountain grew</p><p>
  <em>Singing la da da la da la da</em>
</p><p>We sung in joyful unison feeling the air of the surface world on our skin.</p><p>
  <em>Singing la da da la da la da</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just one day</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Come on Aunt Garnet follow me this way!" I saw the warp pad in the distance and raced through the air, bounding across my platforms with Aunt Garnet beside me. Our voices chorused the otherwise quiet sky.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Hey! I'm winning today</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My smile is OK at the end of the line</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I'm fine, no thorns in my side</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Somebody remind me, it's a wonderful life</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La da da la da</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's a wonderful life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sing la da da la da</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's a wonderful life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sing la da da la da</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's a wonderful life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sing la da da la da</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's a wonderful life</em>
</p><p>......</p><p>We returned to the beach house with heightened spirits. "I'm so glad you're back!" Aunt Pearl said relieved. "How'd it go?"</p><p>"It went great." Aunt Garnet said. "We hit a few bumps in the road but we managed to overcome them. " She draped her arm around my shoulder. "Thanks to this remarkable Crystal Gem. Nora was extraordinary."</p><p>I blushed with a grin. "Thank you for everything today Aunt Garnet. We should hang out more." I hugged and kissed her, something that startled Aunt Pearl and Amethyst because I normally wasn't affectionate with my the Crystal Gem leader.</p><p>"Okay spill it. What happened on that planet?" Amethyst asked her with a smirk when I jogged upstairs to my father's old bedroom. Selene sat on the bed, drawing in her notebook, when she saw me she got off the bed and hugged me. "I'm so happy you returned safe and unharmed. I felt fear in you, and anger, is everything okay?"</p><p>"It is." I nodded as we sat on the bed together, telling her everything that happened on the husk planet. "I found someone else who I can trust about my powers. I see why my Aunt is such a huge inspiration to Jade and Opal. I wish I could be an inspiration to someone like that."</p><p>"You already are. To me." Selene smiled. She leaned next to me and kissed my cheek, leaving me completely stunned. "Oh I hear Pearl calling me downstairs. She's going to show me how to cook Earth food. I will see you at dinner."<br/><br/></p><p>"I'll see you soon." I murmured watching her leave the room, she'd given me a strange look, not one that was bad, but was nice, though I couldn't understand what it meant. My face flushed red and a strange warmth heating up in my chest as I touched a hand to my face where her lips touched.</p><p>"That....was weird." I mumbled to myself. "But not in a bad way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Gift of a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora asks Pearl about Tanzanite.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since I came back from that desolate planet with Aunt Garnet, I couldn't take the dream off my mind. I was always thinking about it, how my grandmother's memories melded into my present, and the Gem that appeared as my Mother, the one who was so kind to her, was the one who established a Remnant Empire and was out to kill me. I wondered who she really was and I knew exactly who I needed to ask.</p><p>I found Aunt Pearl folding my laundry. "Nora." She smiled. "I was just finishing up." "Thanks for doing that." I sat down with her. "Aunt Pearl, is it okay if talk to you about something?" "Of course." Her face displayed concern. "You can talk to me about anything. Is something wrong?"</p><p>"No." I shook my head. "It's just...." I began to explain. "When I was on that husk planet with Aunt Garnet. I had a dream about Grandma. I was her and and I saw Mom as Tanzanite. Tanzanite was very  kind to me, she let me sit in her lap and showed me how to work her control panel. After that I hugged her and I told her she was the only one who believed in me. She was like a mother figure to me, someone who I could trust and someone who was willing to accept me for who I am. Maybe that's why she appeared as Mom in my dream."</p><p>I touched the shard in my chest. "Did you know her? Was Tanzanite the cold, heartless Gem I imagine her to be? She seemed so sweet and warmhearted in my memories, nothing like the cruel and menacing figure I've made an impression about from everything I've heard."</p><p>Aunt Pearl was quiet for a moment. She fiddled with her shirt before telling me. " I saw her when I emerged. Tanzanite was assigned by the Diamonds thousands of years before as your Grandmother's bodyguard, but truthfully she was meant to watch her and keep her out the way of the other Diamonds.  In reality she was more of a babysitter than a bodyguard.  She occasionally would watch us when I was attending to your Grandma, but never actually knew her. I was a Pearl and she was the most elite Gem second to only your aunts, she always seemed distant yet attentive to her Diamond. She never directly interacted with me."</p><p>She gripped her hand to her mouth. "That is until the day your Grandmother finally received her colony. I'll never forget it. I was waiting outside the throne room while she was getting instructions from the other Diamonds. Tanzanite walked outside (She is a huge Gem, bigger than your Grandma but nowhere as tall as your aunts.) and spoke. </p><p>"What did she say?" I asked intrigued.</p><p>"She told me she would be assigned to the Earth Colony to establish a base for our soldiers. She was looking away when she said this, but, I still remember it as clear as day,  Tanzanite approached me. I didn't know what to make of it, a Gem of her status acknowledging a Pearl, it was unheard of. Yet there she was standing over me giving me direct eye contact and said. 'Look after her and make sure she understands that she is more than they think her to be. She is unlike any Gem I've ever known.' Right after that your Grandmother came out of the palace doors and hugged Tanzanite, she was so excited and happy she finally got her own colony. Tanzanite kneeled down and hugged her in return."</p><p>"Was that the last time you  saw  her?"</p><p>"Yes." Aunt Pearl explained. "During the Rebellion your Grandmother made sure I wasn't anywhere on the battlefield when Tanzanite was around, in fear she would recognize me. I wasn't there when they dueled."</p><p>"I'll never understand why Grandma never told her who she really was. How didn't Tanzanite figure it out? I've been around a real Rose Quartz and they sound <em>nothing </em>like Grandma did. Did she speak to Tanzanite at all when they fought? Cause that would've been a dead giveaway."</p><p>"Your Grandma altered her voice to sound like a Rose Quartz when they encountered each other, that I do know." She sighed. "She kept many secrets, even from me. She wasn't going to risk losing the entire war for one Gem, even one she loved and trusted. Who knows how Tanzanite would have reacted, she could have joined our cause but she  more likely would've gone right up to the Diamonds and revealed it all."</p><p> I saw the pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."</p><p>"No." Aunt Pearl placed her hand on mine. "Never apologize for wanting to know about your Grandmother. I promise I will tell you everything if you only ask."</p><p>"Thank you." I nodded. "It's nice, knowing in those early days, before she met you, she had a friend who trusted and believed in her. I know how much that means to someone. I only wish it ended better. Maybe Tanzanite would have been my friend too." I tenderly hugged my aunt. "But I'm so glad Grandma had you in the end."</p><p>Aunt Pearl hugged me back and later on we sat together on the balcony, me in her lap with my head resting on her shoulder. Aunt Pearl ran her fingers through my hair, nestling me close to her heart as she had done so many times throughout my life. "I love you so much, Nora."</p><p>"Love ya too Aunt Pearl." I smirked, closing my eyes soothed by her hair strokes. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the forehead. We watched the surf beneath a bright sunny day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Girls Day Out in Beach City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora and Skyla take Selene on a day out in Beach City to show her how  Gems live in freedom in Era 3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>It occurred to Skyla and I that Selene truly hadn't experienced planet Earth. Well technically she did, having been to the Amazon, the Andes, Scotland, the Southwest, and wherever the heck the Secret Armory was, but she hadn't been in Era 3 Earth society before. Where Gems of all types and humans of all walks of life  mingled together in peace.</p><p>"Selene has never seen what it's like for Gems living on modern day Earth yet." I said to Skyla as we sat by the beach. " I mean she got a sense of it when we were in the Amazon and Scotland, but she hasn't  seen the full picture yet.</p><p>Skyla agreed full heartedly. "It's crazy, I'm an End Era Gem and I've lived this way longer than she has. We should take her out in the city. Show her what life in Era 3 truly is like."</p><p>"Yes. Fully with you on that. We can show her the Boardwalk and the Amusement park and all the cool stuff I've wanted to show her ever since she unbubbled a month ago."</p><p>"Sounds perfect." Skyla clapped. "I think she would really love that."</p><p>When we discussed the idea with Selene, she was all on board. "I would be delighted Nora. I've been wanting to see Beach City for awhile, but honestly I'll be happy spending time with you." That made me happier than expected. "Awesome! Can I take them tomorrow?"</p><p>"Of course Nora." Aunt Garnet said. "That's so sweet of you. It will be wonderful." Aunt Pearl smiled. "You'll have a fun time." Aunt Bismuth said. Amethyst grinned with a thumbs up. Later before I went bed to my cousin sat with me before Selene came in. "You're gonna have such a fun time. So what are you planning to do?"</p><p>"I dunno, I'm gonna make it up as I go along, as long as we hit these points." I showed her my notebook scribbled with the must sees and do's for showing a new Gem Beach City. " "Ahh I don't think you need all that, like Selene said before, she'll just be happy being with you." She grinned smugly and nudged my shoulder.</p><p>"Oh stop it! Selene likes good company is all."</p><p>"Yeah, <em>your </em>company." She poked my blushing cheeks. "Aww my baby cousin has a crush."</p><p>"Shh!!" I covered her mouth when Selene came in to say goodnight. "What are you two doing?" She cocked her head with a smile. "Annoying my cousin because she was annoying me." Selene chuckled. "Very well then. I'll see you tomorrow."<br/>....</p><p>I woke up to Selene sitting at the foot of my bed. "Gaah hello! What are you doing there!?"  She winced, sensing I was startled. "I was waiting for you to wake up." Selene answered quietly. "Was I not supposed to do that?"</p><p>"Eh not really, it comes off as creepy when you're staring at me from the edge of the bed."</p><p>"Sorry." She murmured.</p><p>"It's okay." I got out of bed. "Are you ready for today?"</p><p>She nodded excited. "I packed your dragonscale backpack for you so you don't have to worry."</p><p>"Oh thank you! But I don't need it when we're just going into town, I have an  over-the-shoulder bag. I still appreciate it though." Selene helped move everything into the black leather bag with a star patched on.</p><p>At eleven, I walked out onto the patio with my bag slung on my shoulder. "I'll see you guys later." I told to my Gem Aunts, who all cheered goodbye and told me to have fun. "Make sure to text me along the way to keep me updated on where you are!" Aunt Pearl called as I walked down to the beach to meet Skyla.  "I will Aunt Pearl!" I called up to her.</p><p>"And let me know when you're coming home!"</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>"Be careful, there's a lot of people out today keep your bag in front of you and zipped up."</p><p>"Okay!!"</p><p>"If you need anything just call me!"</p><p>"I got it!!"</p><p>"And if you get lost, don't worry! Find your nearest police station and give me a call I will find you!"</p><p>"AUNT PEARL I WON'T GET GET LOST I HAVE GPS ON MY PHONE!" I started walking  when she shouted again. "Nora Rose!!!!"</p><p>I turned around and yelled loud enough to rattle the shutters on the house. "WHAT!!!??"</p><p>"I love you!!"</p><p>"I LOVE YOU TOO AUNT PEARL BYE!!!"  I grumbled moving along. "I swear she's my second Mom." I turned to my giggling friends. "Think that's funny huh?"</p><p>"I think it's adorable." Skyla grinned. "She<em> is </em>like your second Mom."</p><p>"Though I will say that was a little overboard." Selene added. "Are all your family member this crazily  affectionate with you?" "A few of them are. Aunt Pearl has a soft spot for me." I tightened the strap on my handbag. "But if you think she's crazily affectionate with me, hoo boy, just wait until you meet my Aunties."</p><p>"Your Aunties? You mean.."</p><p>"Yup." I answered with the old Diamond Salute.</p><p>"You're kidding me." Selene answered with huge eyes. "Nope." I shook my head. "Sometimes I forget you're Pink Diamond's grandchild." Skyla remarked. "You seem so down to earth compared to them."</p><p>"You ever meet them?" I asked.</p><p>"No, but an old friend of mine did. We parted ways a long time ago." She rubbed her arm with a frown before shaking her head. "Come on. Nora you lead the way, where do you wanna go?"</p><p>"I've got it right here!" I picked my notepad from my bag. "We'll start with the boardwalk, see everything there while we walk to have lunch at Fish Stew Pizza, then we'll cut through town and make it to Funland while stopping at Gerri's Gelato on the way, and then we can check out the shops in the main town. It seems like a lot, but we have the whole day and we don't' have to rush anywhere."</p><p>"You really have this all planned out." Selene remarked.</p><p>"Yeah." I grinned. "I've been planning this for awhile, you're gonna get the full Beach City experience! Courtesy of your tour guide, Nora Universe!"</p><p>"I'm happy already!" Selene bounced on her heels. I noticed over the past few weeks since the incident, she'd stim like me when she was nervous or excited about something. It was either because she was subconsciously copying me or a part of my mind had influenced hers.</p><p>We arrived at the pizzeria, my empty stomach grumbling from the enticing scent.  Fish Stew Pizza looked the same as it always had. I've spent many days of my childhood here, the fancy red lamps and the walls decorated with photographs felt as familiar as my own home.</p><p>"Nora good to see you again!" The young woman five years older than me waved from behind the counter. "Hi Nikki. I'm here with my friends. This is Skyla, we work at the same place, and this is Selene. She's new to Earth and this his her first time eating pizza." The two Gems introduced themselves. "Welcome to Earth, Selene. How are you adapting so far?"</p><p>"I've adapted well, thank you." Selene nodded politely. "I've actually been here for some time but this is my first outing into town. Nora has it all planned out."</p><p>We got a booth in the  in the corner after ordering a pie (half plain, half peppers.) and refillable sodas. "Selene come sit down with us." Skyla waved her over. "It's okay Sky, let her watch." I looked at her smiling. "She's never seen any of this before, let her take it all in."</p><p>Selene watched from the counter the pizza being made, her eyes widened with deep intrigue as the worker melded and tossed the dough before laying the sauce and toppings, putting it into the oven. Bixbite, who'd been working at the pizzeria since before I was born, took out another freshly made pie and sliced it with her pincers into perfect angles for Nikki to bring out to us.</p><p>"Here's your pie, fresh outta the oven. You're gonna love it Selene." Nikki smiled at us. "Thank you Nikki." I said graciously. "Tell Jackie I said hi." "Will do Nora." She winked. "Enjoy your lunch!" We took a slice and chowed down. Selene was cautious at first, she nibbled at her pizza before taking a good bite when it cooled down. The moment she got a good taste, her eyes enlarged and became stars."</p><p>"Dear stars this is delicious."</p><p>"Try the peppers. It's even better." Skyla suggested. "Oh my gosh your face!"</p><p>"Easy Selene." I chuckled after swallowing a bite of my pizza. "If you eat too fast you'll end up giving yourself a stomachache, which could also give me a stomachache."</p><p>"And it's very hot." Selene advised. "Don't wanna burn your mouth."</p><p>Selene nodded and ate her crust. "Is pizza usually this good?"</p><p>"This pizza is." I said. " It's hard to find good pizza when you're out of the Empire State Area. Jersey has the best pizza places around, but this is the only place in Delmarva that equals them."</p><p>"So true Nora." Skyla agreed. "When things settle down we gotta go to the Barry's  in Gardenville. Their pizza is out of this world."</p><p>After eating the tray clean we sat back in our chairs and let ourselves digest. "Man that was good." I burped and politely excused myself. "What do you think Selene? How would you rate your first ever pizza?"</p><p>"It was delicious." Selene rubbed her distended belly and hiccupped after her fourth piece. "I now understand why the Hobbits loved to eat so much." Selene hiccupped after her fourth slice. "Nora do humans have second breakfast?"</p><p>"No." I laughed. "It's too late for breakfast anyway." "What about a second lunch?" "Not exactly." I patted her shoulder. "But we like to snack in the middle."</p><p>A joyful voice called my name and a woman in her late forties approached our table. "Nora it's so good to see you! I can't believe how big you're getting I didn't even recognize you for sec." "Hi Mrs. Pizza!" I waved at her with a smile. "I'm here with my friends!" I introduced her to the Gems. "Guys this is Nikki's mom, Mrs. Pizza, she owns the the place with her Dad."</p><p>"You don't have to sound so fancy, just call me Kiki." She smiled modestly. "It's  nice to meet all of you. How was your lunch?"</p><p>"It was delicious." Selene answered star-eyed. "I'm glad this was the first pizza I've ever eaten and nothing else could top it."</p><p>"Aww you're so sweet, thank you." Kiki said. "Is this your first time here?"</p><p>"Yes." Selene nodded. "Nora is showing me around the city. She has a whole list of things for me to see."</p><p>"It's true." I showed her my notebook. "Oh wow that's a lot. You're gonna be a great tour guide." Kiki complimented. "Are you here for vacation again Nora?"</p><p>"Not exactly." I said not wanting to go to much into detail. "I'm staying with my Aunts for the foreseeable future. I don't wanna get into it but something came up and my parents sent me here for safety. They're okay and so am I, but they feel better with me staying with Gems than at home." I glanced at my friends who nodded in approval.</p><p>"Ah I get it. Gem stuff huh?"</p><p>I blinked. "How'd you know?" "Your Dad had a lot of crazy  Gem stuff happening to him all the time when he was a kid. I'm sorry you gotta go through it too, I hope everything turns out okay."</p><p>"It will eventually. Thank you Kiki." </p><p>"Anytime honey. If you're ever in need of anything come see me, okay? My family is your family."</p><p>"I will do. Thanks again."</p><p>"Not a problem Nora, tell your parents I said hello."</p><p>When I got out of the bathroom I overheard Kiki talking with Skyla and Selene. "I hoped the Gem problems would've ended with her. The poor kid's gone through enough hardships already I hope this will pass. Please watch over her for me. She's such a sweet young lady."</p><p>"We will." Skyla declared.</p><p>The human woman sighed. "I guess not everyone was happy with the old status quo ending, but to try and  kill an innocent person just because of some fortune teller's prediction?" Kiki clenched her fist. "I'd give this Tanzanite a piece of my mind if I could! Man, I wish Gunga was still around, she would've known what to do about this. I'll talk to mayor Kyanite and see if she can set up a plan. This ain't Beach City's first rodeo."</p><p>"We really appreciate your help. Your knowledge alone is a weapon against them." Selene said. I greeted my friends again. Kiki rubbed my shoulders. "I've got your back honey, don't worry about a thing. You have a great day now." On the boardwalk I spoke to them quietly. "You told her?"</p><p>"She saw the shard on your chest and Selene's gem. Kiki wanted to know what really happened  so I explained it." Skyla admitted. "You didn't notice she was looking at it when she asked about Gem stuff?"</p><p>"No." I shook my head.</p><p>Selene curled her fingers. "I think the humans should be aware of what is happening in space, I asked Skyla to  tell her because I can't. We're sorry, were we not supposed to speak of it?"  </p><p>"I'd rather not everyone hear my personal business but if Kiki saw our gem and connected the dots, she should know the truth." I looked at my chest. "Maybe I should cover it. Others might notice too."</p><p>"What about my gem?" Selene touched the diamond-shaped gap in her pearl. " This is too obvious to go unnoticed."</p><p>"Unfortunately it isn't unheard of." I said. "There are many Gems that were shattered during the Rebellion and brought back again by Aunt Yellow, but she cant always find the missing pieces. Most of them live in the neighborhood. If anyone asks you can say you were shattered and revived by Diamond powers. That's the truth."</p><p>As for me, I lifted my collar to cover most of it.</p><p>.....</p><p>If anyone noticed our gems walking through the main drag of town, they didn't show it, and the certainly didn't ask anything. I decided to change plans when we cut through the residential area, we'd stop at the Gelato shop after coming back from Beachside Square, the area of Beach City that had all the cool shops and restaurants.  We were still full from lunch and the last thing I wanted to do was test Selene's stomach further, and it be good to burn off those calories by walking across town.</p><p>I never got why it was called Beachside Square, I mean, there is a square in the center of town with a green space and benches where local bands play at night, but that was the only thing remotely square about it. It was the newer part of Beach City that stretched north from the water tower and curved along the side of the cliffs, spreading out against the woods that buffered against Gem City. You could tell it was made after Era 3 because it was built to accommodate Gems; larger streets taller, prism shaped buildings, warp pads that peppered every main avenue. Compare that to Old-Town ( the original part of Beach City where my father grew up) where the buildings were small and more human-attuned. </p><p>There were much more people in this part of town, Beachside Square had a lively atmosphere of carefree bliss as humans and Gems went through their day. The streets were lined with shops of all kinds, trendy boutiques, gadget shops, bookstores, cafes, and a lot of art galleries.</p><p>I had to hold Selene's hand because she'd stop and look around at everything around her, marveling at the extraordinary sight of so many Gems types intermingling alongside humans as if it were no big deal. " It isn't a big deal." I said, waving at a few familiar Gems who called hello at me. "Gems and humans have been living together for over thirty years, people my age don't see it as anything strange, we were born knowing this life ."</p><p>"But it's so strange." Selene murmured, her eyes widened on a Fusion Gem passing her by. "You'd never see Gems of different types interacting with each other, and a Fusion like her would've been shattered on the spot in Old Homeworld."</p><p>"Welcome to Era 3." Skyla smiled. "It's a lot to get used to, but I promise once you do, you'll never imagine living the old way again."</p><p>"You sound like you know from experience." Selene noted. Skyla shrugged her shoulders. "I emerged after Era 3 began, but like most End Eras didn't get the memo until much later, I decided to give the new ways a chance and enrolled in Little Homeschool. I've been on Earth ever since."</p><p>I tugged her hand. "Here, there's something I wanna show you." I lead her to the gallery down the street. Selene read the sign (written in both English and Gem) and blinked confused. "Blue Pearl Art Gallery...wait! You don't mean!"</p><p>"Uh huh." I nodded. "Aunt Blue's old Pearl owns this place. She's an artist and she displays her work here." Inside the gallery we observed beautiful drawings and sketches created by Blue Pearl, a sweet soft spoken Gem who'd let me sit in the back studio when I was younger and gave me paper and pencils for me to draw with.</p><p>"Is Blue Pearl here?" I asked the Quartz cashier.</p><p>"Sorry, she's out on vacation for a few days. " She answered.</p><p>"Aw rats! I wanted to introduce my Pearl friend to her. She's new on Earth and I thought she'd give her a little inspiration." Selene was surprisingly very disappointed when I told her . She didn't show it outward, but I sensed it deep in my heart. "It would've been nice to meet her. Maybe next time." She looked up at a sketch. "These are all amazing. I never realized a Pearl was allowed to make art." </p><p>"A Pearl can do anything she puts her mind to. That's the freedom of Era 3."I rubbed her shoulder. "You can too, you're not a servant anymore. You be your own person and do whatever you wanna do, as long as it's not illegal of course. Blue Pearl always loved to draw, and here on Earth she made a living out of it. She's also an art teacher at Little Homeschool too."</p><p>She nodded. "It's very inspiring to actually see it. Knowing I'm somewhere where a Pearl can be free, where every Gem is free, it makes it all worth it." She looked outside. "Nora there's another gallery across the street with photographs, the woman working here said it is also owned by a Pearl, can we go look ?"</p><p>"Of course!" Our trio crossed the street and walk down to the gallery. "Echoes of Earth Photography." She read aloud. "Lets check it out." Skyla said bubbly. The gallery was smaller than Blue Pearl's and had photographs of places all over Earth, including many Gem sites I instantly recognized. </p><p>This time, the owner and photographer was in the gallery. She approached me and I backed away from her nervous. She seemed to recognize me from somewhere, though I've never seen her before. "Oh forgive me, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, you looked familiar is all." She observed her work, a photo of Gem City from the woods bordered by trees at the frames. I've never seen a Pearl like her before she, was bright pink and white, wearing a magenta summer dress and her hair tied into buns on the sides of her head that looked like cinnamon roles. What startled me, beside the fact she got so close to my face, was her pale left eye, white and milky like a cataract. I knew she was blind in that eye and tried not to stare at her. She was probably used to getting strange looks from it.</p><p>"These are beautiful pictures." I complimented. "They're so sharp and crisp it's if I'm actually there! I've been to a few of these places. That's the Castle of the Winds in the Andes Mountains and the Empire Eiffel in Empire City, hey and that's the Healing fountain in Spain! Wow, you must be a world traveler."</p><p>"Thank you." The Pearl smiled. "You must travel a lot to see all these things too."</p><p>"Not really." I remarked. "My parents don't let me warp places much. I haven't even been off planet until last week. It must be so cool to travel the world taking pictures of all the amazing things." I offered a handshake. "I'm Nora by the way."</p><p>The Pearl shook my hand. "I'm Volleyball."</p><p>"Volleyball? That's an interesting name, where'd you get that from?"</p><p>"Oh a good friend gave it to me, you look a lot like him."</p><p>"Good friend?" I murmured. <em>Oh boy, just be quiet and she won't ask.</em></p><p>"Nora...." She mused before blinking in realization. "Oh! Nora! You must be Steven's daughter."</p><p>"I am." I darted my eyes around to see if the name drew attention. She cocked her head at me. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I usually don't like telling people who I am." I said quietly. "Because they freak out and crowd in on me asking a million questions about my Dad and what it's like him being my Dad." "Oh I'm sorry." Volleyball said understanding. "Don't worry I won't mention it to anyone." I nodded. "Volleyball." I spoke to the Pearl in a low voice. "I couldn't help but notice your eye." I pointed to my left eye.</p><p>"Oh yes." Volleyball chuckled lightheartedly. "Most people do. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt, I just can't see out of it, makes my line of work a little challenging."</p><p>"I could heal it if you want me too." I offered. "If you know my father then you know he has healing powers." I said. "I do too, but it's in my blood instead of my spit. It'll only take a pinprick and I can heal it for you. I just need something pointy, like a needle."</p><p>"Oh goodness no." The Pink Pearl declined. "You are so very kind and sweet but I don't want you hurting yourself to heal me."</p><p>"Don't worry it's just a quick poke to my fingertip and I heal in a second." I reassured her. "We can go in the back and do it."</p><p>"Nora, I don't want you to hurt yourself for that." Volleyball insisted. "It wouldn't work anyway."</p><p>I crossed my arms confused. "Why not?"</p><p>"Because." She spoke in a low voice. "This isn't the type of thing that can be healed by your powers." She took a quiet breath, "Something.....happened to me. A long time ago and I've carried it in my mind for awhile. I've gotten better but the memory of it still remains." I looked at her clouded eye and thought of Tanzanite's wound, how she retained the scarred eye thousands of years after it was inflicted. <em>In fact it looks exactly the same as Tanzanite's except it's on the left. </em>"Believe me when I say it looked worse than it does now."</p><p>"Did someone hurt you?" I asked. That was a rude thing to ask, I realized, but sometimes my mouth just blurts out what my mind is thinking.</p><p>Volleyball nodded with a silent smile.</p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Thank you. It's all right, I've learned to move on from it." She absentmindedly touched her blinded eye. <em>But the memory still remains.</em></p><p>"Nora we're done looking here." Skyla waved at me. "We'll wait for you outside." "Okay I'll be right there." I turned to Volleyball. "I gotta go. My friends are waiting for me."</p><p>"Of course." Volleyball said in a delightful tone. "It was so nice to meet you. Here." She gave me her card. "If you're ever interested in buying a piece, give me a call or email me." She winked with her blind eye. "I know a few discounts."</p><p>"Thank you." I put the card in my wallet. "I'll see you later. Have a great day." "Have a great day Nora." Volleyball bode me farewell.</p><p>We walked together down the streets. "Selene what did you think of that gallery?" I asked "Isn't it really cool she travels all over the world and takes pictures. What an awesome job."</p><p>"It's amazing." Selene said. "A Pearl doing her own thing and seeing the world for herself. She deserves it after what happened to her."</p><p>"You know who hurt her?" I blinked surprised.</p><p>"I only know she'd been hurt, badly. Some wounds are so deep they cannot be fully healed, they manifest as scars in your mind. Whatever happened must have greatly affected her." She clutched her gem. "It's helpful to me she found healing and purpose on Earth. If she could learn to move on and make a new life for herself, so can I."</p><p>"Earth is a new beginning for many Gems." Skyla added. "It was for me."</p><p>"What brought you to Earth?" Selene asked and I was curious. I've never heard Skyla's story before and only knew she was End-Era from what she told me.</p><p>"I was a terraformer like every Lapis Lazuli before the Diamond Empire ended, but like I said before, I didn't get the memo everything changed until later, and when I did I was hesitant. How could everything I was doing, what I was created to do be wrong? What other purpose did I have? But I decided to give it a chance, I went to Earth and found I was happy living this new way and not having to set myself to Homeworld's standards anymore." She playfully nudged me. "And I found this lovable human. It all turned out for the best and you'll see for yourself Selene, it will for you too."</p><p>"It already has." Selene brushed her hands against my knuckles, causing my belly to grumble and flip. I don't think it was the pizza.</p><p>....</p><p>I will have to admit, we didn't do everything I wrote on my list, but we did enough to make Selene happy. After a few hours of just strolling around Beachside Square enjoying each other's company, we rested our feet at the Cliffside Overlook, one of the many observation points flanking the ocean. There were other people relaxing, resting on the benches, or taking in the sights, and did we have beautiful sights! In front of us spanned the ocean with the Temple's hill off to the right and the entire view of Old-Town Beach City below, behind us the otherworldly towers of Gem City loomed above the rolling hills. Perfect spot for a photo op! Many were already taking advantage of that.</p><p>"Let's get a picture of all of us." I took selfies of us with the Temple and Gem City in the background. "Send it to me!" Skyla asked. "I will." I sent the pictures to her phone as well as my parents and the Gems.</p><p>"Gem City looks awesome from this view." Skyla observed. "I remember it being just a little village you could barely see past the hill. Who'd have known it would grow into a Mini Homeworld."</p><p>"That'll be the next thing we see." I remarked.</p><p>"It's getting late." Skyla watched the sun dip below the western hills. "We should be getting back, wouldn't want Pearl to get worried."</p><p>"Yeah." I said, already getting a text from Aunt Pearl asking where I was and when I was coming home.</p><p>"Not without getting that Gelato." Selene insisted with a grin. "You've been hyping that up all day."</p><p>"We can do that." I chuckled.</p><p>"Uhh my belly's still full from pizza." Skyla fake groaned. "But who would say no to the best Gelato in Beach City?" We took a warp pad that transported us to the amusement park. From there ,it was a straight fifteen minute walk to the Gelato shop.</p><p>"Nora wasn't this where your Grandpa's old car wash used to be?" Skyla asked. "Yes. He sold it when he started his radio station in Beachside Square. I vaguely remember it being a car wash, there was a giant elephant and the parking lot smelled like soap. I was very little."</p><p>"I didn't see a radio station." Selene noted.</p><p>"It was in the opposite direction of where we needed to be. Up north. We could've gone up and dropped in for a hello, but it would've taken us longer getting back to the Temple and risk inciting the wrath of Bird Mom."</p><p>The Gems laughed hysterically.</p><p>"Oh go ahead and laugh. You fellas don't have to deal with her squawking at you for being late. "</p><p>"Then let's make sure we get you home on time." Skyla patted my shoulder.</p><p>I thought it would take time for Selene to choose her flavor, but the moment she saw the Strawberry Swirl, she knew what she wanted. "It looks just like Cookie Cat." She ate her Gelato. "And tastes like it too! Stars! Humans make the best food!!" Selene clamped her jaw tight and covered the top of her head. I gritted my teeth and rubbed my temples from the same reaction Skyla nearly flipped her lid seeing me in pain but a moment later she burst into crazy laughter.</p><p>"Why in the flaming hells are you laughing for!? It's not funny I think I'm dying!!!"</p><p>"Relax Selene you're not gonna die." Skyla giggled. "You've got brain freeze that's all."</p><p>"My brain's freezing up!?" Selene cried horrified.</p><p>"No no!" Sky assured her. "It's just what happens when you gulp down ice cream too fast. It'll go away in a few seconds."</p><p>"You gotta go easy on the gelato." I ate a spoonful of my mint. "Don't scarf it it all down, savor it. That's why they give you tiny spoons."</p><p>After eating our gelato we walked on the beach to the temple. I held onto my sandals and stepped barefoot through the sand. Greeting Aunt Pearl and Aunt Bismuth who waited on the porch.</p><p>I sat out on the balcony that night in my<em> Mr. Universe </em>night gown. "Ahh my feet hurt!" "We walked a lot today." Selene flexed her toes next to me. "It was worth it to make you happy. Were you happy? Did you have a wonderful time enjoying peace and love on the planet Earth?"</p><p>"I did." She huddled next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Thank you Nora. I had a great day." Selene kissed me on the cheek. " You're welcome." I murmured with a heated blush on my face, resting my head against her shoulder as we huddled together, watching the moonlight on the waves and the distant stars. Often when I looked up at the night sky I imagined being on distant worlds, wishing I could explore the cosmos like Captain Lars, but right now, I didn't want to be anywhere but here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Turquoise's Staff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora finds a weapon in the Secret Armory that does not belong there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though I knew she was gone, I sometimes felt my grandmother's presence in places that were significant to her. Often at the Temple late at night I would sense it, a warm comforting presence though nobody was around. I've never met my maternal grandmother, she gave up her life for my father and her death eventually allowed me to be born, but I knew it was her.</p><p>Just as I knew it was her when I was looking through weapons in the Secret Armory. I saw something my gut told me was not supposed to be there. A large wooden staff striped with gold and marked with the Era 1 Diamond insignia on the end. I instantly knew it wasn't a Crystal Gem weapon.</p><p>
  <em>Now why would Grandma keep a Homeworld weapon in her secret armory?</em>
</p><p>"That is pretty strange." Chalcedony rubbed her chin when I showed her. "Maybe Rose Quartz took battle loot after defeating her enemies."</p><p>"That doesn't sound like something she would've done." I tried to hold the staff up, but it was taller than me. "Then again, there's a lot I don't know about my grandmother." Then it hit me, a memory of not so long ago when my friends and I journeyed to the Skye Isle. "Could it be..."</p><p>I put the staff in Bear's pocket dimension after letting him sniff it. "Chalcedony. Tell everyone I went to return this to someone. I'll be back soon. "</p><p>Bear's paws tore through the high grass as he loped across the moorlands of Skye, wriggling his nose as he kept onto the scent. I gripped the fur on his shoulder and dug my knees into his sides, hair tied in a thick ponytail to keep from whipping in my face. We passed by the remnants of old Gem settlements , tall imposing structures rising like jagged teeth from the Earth. Thousands of years ago these sparked the humans' imaginations and became part of legend.</p><p>Bear slowed down to a walk, raising his snout and sniffing the air. I smelled it too, and saw a line of smoke rise over the hill. We were far from the only inhabited village on the island. "Follow the smoke, Bear." I nudge my foot into his side. Bear grunted loped in the direction of the smoke and firewood, swiping open portals to gain distance. He slowed to a walk when we neared a place close to the old Gem fortress, stopping at a wide fence.</p><p>"I hope she doesn't mind our company." I dismounted and unlocked the fence, locking it up again as we entered through. I heard a sharp caw and saw two ravens sitting on the fence posts, watching me with black beady eyes. "Hello. Who's a pretty bird?" I whistled at them friendly. The bigger raven cocked his head at me and the smaller one ruffled his feathers. The bigger one hopped closer before flying off, his companion taking wind behind him. "Okay then." I murmured. "Was worth a try." Bear crouched letting me mount up and we continued on through the field."</p><p>Turquoise had another herd of Highland cattle, shorter and stockier than the herd beneath the fortress with black coats instead of the traditional russet and brown. They perked their heads, cautiously watching us before returning to graze, beehives marked the field, each surrounded by a forcefield that let the bees travel freely and kept the cattle away. "Don't even think about it." I warned Bear who veered toward the nearest hive. Bear licked his lips and grunted in protest, but otherwise listened.</p><p>We came up upon a large brick-made cottage  that looked straight out of a fairy tale next to an immense barn that could hold the two herds plus an extra more. Smoke lingered out from the chimney, the crisp scent of firewood prickling my nose, and was that soup I also smelled?</p><p>"Nice to know I can get straight here." I said, noticing the warp pad in front of the house. I dismounted Bear, telling him to stay put, and politely knocked on the door.</p><p>"I'm out behind the barn Nora!" Turquoise's accented voice bellowed out. "Make sure to lock the gate behind you!" I walked behind the barn and saw a large pen inhabited by plump happy goats and strutting chickens. The moment I opened the gates the nearest goats came trotting up to me, bleating and rubbing their horns against my legs.</p><p>"Nice goats!" I laughed when one of them nibbled at my pants. "I don't have any food!"</p><p>"Hey leave her be!" Turquoise's voice boomed. "She's got nothing in her pockets!"  The goats stopped and turned their heads, trotting away from me. "Over here Nora!" I walked to the back of the pen and found Turquoise sitting on a stump, surrounded by goats nuzzling and pawing her for attention.  On her shoulder perched one of the ravens with the larger one on her hand.</p><p>"How'd you know I was coming?"</p><p>"A little birdie told me. Literally." She pet the raven down his back. "Thanks for the alert, you can go now." She flicked her hand and the raven flew off with his other companion flying after him. Turquoise stood up and approached me, the goats flanking her side as she pet them. "What brings you here Nora? Is all well?"</p><p>"All's good." I answered. "I found something and I think it's yours."</p><p>"Really?" She cocked her head intrigued. "Show me."</p><p>When I pulled the staff from Bear's fur, Turquoise stood frozen. Her pupil shrunk as her eye locked onto the weapon. She clenched her fist as memories washed over her face before she  took the staff from my hands. It was a perfect match and she held it with a clarity in her gaze before a single tear rolled down her eye.</p><p>"Is it yours?" I asked nervous, was this the right to show her? Did I make her upset?</p><p>"It is." Turquoise said quietly. "This was my signature weapon that was lost during the Rebellion, before my corruption." She gripped the staff. "Where did you get it?"</p><p>"I found it in my Grandmother's secret armory." I explained. "The moment I saw it I knew it didn't belong there, and I remembered your staff and reading that Turquoises used staves as weapons. It also had the old Diamond insignia and I knew you fought on the side of Homeworld."</p><p>"Your intuition was correct." Turquoise nodded with a smile before clenching her knuckles around the weapon. "Makes perfect sense she would hide it away from me, in a place I couldn't find it."</p><p>"Wait a second...Grandma stole your staff?" I reeled. <em>Dang Callie was right on the mark!</em></p><p>"She did when I refused to join her side." Turquoise jabbed the staff in the air and fenced, reawakening her muscle memory and for a moment I saw the warrior of old Homeworld before my eyes.</p><p>"Come with me inside." She held it like a walking stick. "I'll explain it over a bowl of fresh vegetable stew." The cabin was warm and cozy with a fresh smell of stew cooking over the fire and well furnished. I half expected a dog to be lying by the fire, but surprisingly the only animal was Bear poking his head through the window, hoping to get a taste of the stew.</p><p>"Don't think I'd leave you out." Turquoise chuckled, setting a huge bowl for him outside, which he happily slurped down. "He's gonna want more now you've fed him." I warned. "Then I'll give him more." Turquoise said in good spirits. "There's more than enough stew to go around, no beast goes hungry on my homestead."</p><p>"You're a friend to all animals Turquoise." I sat down with a bowl and drank my stew. "This is so good!"</p><p>"Thank you." Turquoise sat next to me, placing her staff on the long table. "Now my staff, that is an interesting story worth telling." She settled in and told her tale.</p><p>"Thousands of years ago I was stationed as commander on this island under the order of Lady Tanzanite, the leader of Homeworld's Army.  One day, the rebels attacked us.</p><p>"The Skirmish at the Skorr." I realized.</p><p>"You know your history." Turquoise smirked.</p><p>I nodded. "It was near the end of the war, the Crystal Gems ambushed the outer  patrols. It all ended up being a stalemate."</p><p>"Because it was meant as a diversion." Turquoise said. "To distract the Homeworld soldiers so Rose could get to me."</p><p>" You're kidding." I blinked surprised. " I never read that in any of the books."</p><p>"That's because you won't find it them. Only I know." Turquoise continued. "She had retracted my guards' light forms  and approached me. I thought she was going to do the same, I held my staff, ready to attack her but she lay down her sword. She urged me to switch sides and join her Crystal Gems. Rose had been spying on me for some time. She knew of my ability to communicate with non-sapient organics and I held  admiration for them.  Rose told me Homeworld will destroy all life on Earth if they won this war, and wanted me to fight for their preservation, not their destruction. 'You are not like them' I remember her saying to me. 'You care about the creatures of this planet. Please, join us and help save them.'"</p><p>She shook her head. "I refused. I told her I would never betray my sisters in arms and my loyalty was to my Diamond. I engaged her in battle and she ending up retracting me. Next thing I knew I was in my room being berated by the soldier who picked up my gem when Rose tried to snatch it from her. That  alone should've set off an alarm in my mind. A Rose Quartz could never defeat a Turquoise on her own, but a Diamond could." </p><p>"My staff went missing, because it wasn't in contact with my body it hadn't retracted with me. When I asked my soldier if she saw it next to my gem she yelled in my face 'I wasn't looking for your lousy twig I was more worried about your gem getting stolen!' She said afterword she didn't see it. She was angry at me for some time after that, but I knew her anger stemmed from worry. She held onto me the entire time I was regenerating, I scared her so much. I scared all of my warriors, but hers ran deeper."</p><p>Turquoise took the staff in her hands. " Rose must've taken it and hidden it in her armory. That was the last time I saw my weapon until today. I had the Bismuths craft me a new staff, that's the one you see me with now. I never thought I would see it again. Thank you for returning my staff, Nora."</p><p>"Thank  you for telling me the story about my Grandmother." I replied. "She really did see the good in everyone. I think Dad would've done the same too. Turquoise can ask you something?"</p><p>"Yes. Go ahead."</p><p>"Do you regret turning down Grandma's offer, especially knowing what we know now?" </p><p>"Yes and no." Turquoise answered to my confusion. " I regret being on the side that would have resulted in Earth's colonization and not realizing it until millennia later  but I still would have stood by my soldiers. They trusted me, they loved me . We were family, not just an army, and I would never betray my family." She curled her fingers with a forlorn smile. "And I'd soon be shattered before I even considered betraying <em>her</em>. My dearest one. My fearless warrior.  Gems  bonded with each other during the war and I was no exception. Tanzanite encouraged it, she said it made us stronger. I bonded with another Gem and I loved her deeply."</p><p>"Was she the one who held onto your gem while you regenerated?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes." Turquoise said. "She wouldn't let the other Gems near me until I had reformed. My only regret to this day was Iooking into her eyes and seeing their pain while the ship evacuated the planet. I guess I did betray her in that sense, I gave myself up for her and my soldiers when the Diamonds struck the final blow, but I will never regret saving their lives."</p><p>                                                                   ....</p><p>Turquoise gave me plastic containers of stew to bring home. I stored them  in Bear's fur  before mounting up, waving thanks and farewell to Turquoise. I saw the black cattle approach from the fields, coming up to Turquoise like loyal dogs and mooing in greeting." "Always on schedule you fellows." Turquoise laughed heartily, petting between their horns. "It's feeding time." A cow nuzzled  my back, mooing for food. "Skyla would have a field day from this."</p><p>"The Lapis Lazuli? Bring her next time you come here, I could always use help with feeding." "I didn't know you had another herd. They're smaller than the ones by the fortress but they look like the same breed."</p><p>"They're a different variation of the Highland cows. These are Kyloes, humans used to breed them on the western isles until the main type grew more in favor. In fact they're practically extinct everywhere else. I managed to acquire and handful of them  beforehand and kept them separate from my main herd."  Turquoise smiled. "The folks in town know I breed full blooded Kyloes, but they're not for sale."</p><p>I rode Bear through a portal back to the armory, where Selene waited with the Gems cross armed. "You're in trouble." Callie remarked humorously . Skyla smirked awkwardly and shrugged her shoulders. </p><p>I dismounted and approached. "Hey guys no worries. I was just returning an old weapon  to Turquoise."</p><p>"We know." Selene said tersely. "What in the Celestial Heavens were you thinking Nora?" Leaving us to ride alone in a distant wilderness? "Relax." I tried calming her down. "I was only gone for a short time."</p><p>"Still you thought it was a brilliant idea to take our only way of transportation in and out of the armory away, effectively stranding us here for your little deed of goodwill?"</p><p>"I wasn't planning on staying long." I persisted. "And look, I came back in good time."</p><p>"I don't care if you came back within half a second!" She snapped. "You rode off to a distant island on the other side of the ocean without taking anyone with you. What if something happened to you? What if you got hurt? I'd know something went wrong and we couldn't' do anything about it!"</p><p>"Selene I was perfectly safe!"</p><p>"Until you got hurt!"</p><p>"I wasn't gonna get hurt!"</p><p>"So sure of yourself are you?" Selene seethed. "What if you triggered a hidden trap? What if you ran into Squaridot or her Remnant ilk? Don't do that again Nora! Next time bring somebody with you! Understood!?"</p><p>"Okay okay! I get it! I will!" I backed away with my palms us. "Jeez! You don't have to sound like my Mom!" Selene became clingy after we returned to the beach house. "I still can't believe you did that." She hissed when were alone on the balcony. "You had me worried sick!"</p><p>"You're starting to sound like Aunt Pearl." I snipped back. "Good. She makes sense and....!" She was about to say something before cutting herself off. "You're annoying!"</p><p>"Selene you can't always be with me all the time." I said. "There's gonna be a point where I'll be able to go home and go back to school, working and all. You can't stay with me in school, or at work(though I'm sure Skyla will like your company).No matter where I am, I will always be part of you, but I can't stick to you like glue forever."</p><p>"I know." She said exasperated. "It's just.....for now." I felt her knuckles brush along my arm before she held my my hand. "There's too much at stake. I need you safe." </p><p>"You and my entire family." I took her hand and squeezed it tightly. </p><p>                                                                                                                     ....</p><p>                                                                                                                <b><span class="u"> Midnight</span></b></p><p>                                                                                                            <span class="u"> <b>Selene's POV</b></span></p><p> </p><p>I kept watch over Nora as she slept. I was still so irritated by what she did I wanted to make sure she didn't get any other ideas and decide to sneak off in the middle of the night. As the moon passed I thought about the words I wanted to say.  I held back because I didn't want them to be said in anger, but now I think I should have because they'd clarify it for her.</p><p> "You silly reckless human." I whispered to her, laying next to her in bed and wrapping her into my embrace. Nora nestled into me as she always did. "It's good I sound like Pearl. She makes sense...." Nora turned around in her sleep and now faced me. Her face shown in the moonlight, her lashes thick, her lips pursed in a dream, stirring feelings within me I've never felt for anyone  before. I wondered if I'll ever know how my lips would feel against hers, but for now they brushed against the softness of her cheeks.</p><p>"And she loves you as much as I do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. The Fantastical Adventures of Mr. Rainbow and the Starlight Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora rediscovers a picture book she made as a five year old about her imaginary friend.</p><p>Who may not have been imaginary after all.....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Sometimes you find the most interesting things when you're stuck inside during a rainy day, and I wasn't intending to. I was on my bed eating cheese puffs while reading a book with Hanami on my shoulder and Selene watching the rain from glass door that opened to the porch. I accidently dropped a potato puff that rolled under the bed.</p><p>"Great." I murmured, placing Hanami on my pillow and crouched on my knees, ducking under the bed. I retrieved the runaway cheese puff, and found something else. "Huh, now what is this?" It was a cardboard box with <em>'Nora's drawings' </em>written on the side. I pulled it out from beneath the bed and opened it. "Selene get a look at this!"</p><p>"What have you got there?" Selene sat on her knees next to me. "Please tell me they're not more artifacts from your grandmother."</p><p>"Nope." I said with widened pupils.  I took out piles of paper dated from over a decade ago.  "They're drawings I made when I was a little kid. Back before I really learned how to talk I would draw pictures about the things I did and saw when I was on vacation in Beach City. It was my way of bonding with my parents and the Crystal Gems." Flitting through them in wonder, memories of drawing them came rushing back. "Look, here's me playing with Lion, walking on the beach with Dad, looking out on the lighthouse with Mom, my favorite ice cream, walking in the park with Aunt Ruby and Sapphire, my stuffed dragon and..."</p><p>I grinned starry eyed showing her the drawing I made of my family and I. "All of us."  I was in between my parents holding their hands with the Crystal Gems surrounding us. Every member was there, smiling as though I were taking a picture.  "I can't believe the Gems kept all of these."</p><p>"These are very detailed for a young child." Selene noticed. "Thanks." I said. " I had a knack for visuals even back then." I saw something I thought I'd never see again. "Oh my gosh." I took a colorful scrapbook out of the box. "Selene look!" The front cover was a child's illustration of a little girl holding the hands of a strange pink person with a parasol.</p><p>"Who is that?"</p><p>I smiled. "My imaginary friend."  Selene cocked a brow at me. "Imaginary friend?" "It's a person someone makes up in their mind to keep them company. A lot of kids have imaginary friends and I was no exception."</p><p>"Humans are so strange." She muses. "Why would someone create a fictional person when they can talk to humans or Gems? Isn't that the same as talking to yourself?"</p><p>"That's one way of seeing it." I said. "Humans have different reasons they make them up, usually because it's fun to pretend to have a companion that will always listen to you and play with you no matter what. We also love to create things that are not real, like books and musicals.  The friend can be whatever you want it to be, a giant talking dragon or an elephant dolphin hybrid, anything you can think of."</p><p>"I see." The Tahitian Pearl mused, trying to understand it. "And this was your imaginary friend as a child?"</p><p>"Yes." I chuckled at the old memory. "His name was Mr. Rainbow, he was a Gem that crash landed on Earth from a purple planet. He was lost and confused, he didn't have any friends until he had me." I opened the cover to the first page. "'<em>Mr. Rainbow and the Starlight Child' By Nora Universe, a five year old girl.'"</em> I chuckled. "I was always into specifics. Want me to read it out loud?"</p><p>"Of course." Selene smiled. We sat on the bed together with Hanami in my lap, I turned the page and to a drawing of me on the beach next to Rigby, waving a hand at my imaginary friend.</p><p>
  <em>Once upon time there was a little girl. She loved to walk on the beach and find seashells with her dragon Rigby. One day when she was picking up a seashell from the water she saw someone. "I've never seen that person before." Rigby said. "He looks lost." Said the little girl. Rigby and the little girl went to the stranger. </em>
  <em>" Hi. My name is Nora, I'm five years old! "What a pleasure to meet you Nora!" The pink person shook her hand. "They call me Mr. Rainbow!" The little girl asked if he wanted to be her friend and he said yes.</em>
</p><p>The next picture was me holding Mr. Rainbow's hand as we walked through the park, Rigby the dragon flew over our heads next to the birds and butterflies.</p><p>
  <em>The little girl took Mr. Rainbow to the park. He was from a different planet and never saw green grass before! They played on the playground and walked through the woods. The little girl showed him all kinds of animals and climbed on the rocks. Mr. Rainbow was very happy to have a new friend!</em>
</p><p>The sunny day turned to rain. I scribbled a grey background with storm clouds. I stood with Mr. Rainbow underneath his open parasol. Rigby perched on my shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>"But it started to rain. The little girl was very sad and Rigby hid under her coat because he didn't like rain and it would put out his fire. "Don't be sad little girl." Mr. Rainbow said. "There is always a rainbow after a storm. Oh ho! And I am Rainbow!" he took out a pink umbrella from his head gem and held it over himself and the little girl! The little girl was very happy to have him there.</em>
</p><p>I turned to the next page. I was inside the old toy room with Mr. Rainbow surrounded by my stuffed animals and figures as the danced around. Mr. Rainbow waved his parasol like a baton. Rigby flew above us with a smile.</p><p>
  <em>It rained for the rest of the day, and the little girl was sad she couldn't play outside anymore. But she had her toys and stuffed animals to play with. The little girl showed Mr. Rainbow all of her toys, and they played together. They were so happy! Mr. Rainbow did something amazing. He waved his umbrella and brought all of her toys to life! They sang and danced with Mr. Rainbow and the little girl, and even Rigby flew around dancing in the air.</em>
</p><p>The last page showed a parade of stuffed animals and toys  following Mr. Rainbow in the lead with me  behind him and Rigby behind me.</p><p>
  <em>"Lets have an animal parade!" Mr. Rainbow said and waved his umbrella. The little girl and her toys followed him through the house in a parade. She and him sang aloud and made music. It was a wonderful day and they were both happy have each other and be new friends!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The End</em>
</p><p>"That was a lovely story!" Selene applauded.</p><p>"Thanks." I smiled. "I haven't thought of this for years. I remembered bringing the book in for show and tell at school. I didn't read it aloud, I had the teacher do it and she read to our class. The whole classroom gave me a round of applause and I got a cool sticker on my board."</p><p>"You deserved it." Selene nudged me. "I knew you're a great reader but I now I see you're a great writer too."<br/><br/></p><p>"Aww shucks, thank you." I grinned with a smile. "Not bad for a five year old with a language delay. I may have had trouble speaking back then, but I was able to express myself through drawing and writing. Mr. Rainbow, was the first person I really talked to. Even if he was a figment of my imagination."</p><p>"Perhaps it's because he was from your mind, and nobody understands you better than yourself." Selene suggested</p><p>"That's probably it. We had a lot of fun together." I said wistfully. "Playing games, walking in the park, playing with my toys, going on adventures big and small."</p><p>"When did you stop imagining him?" Selene asked.</p><p>"Around eight or nine." I said. "I was starting to communicate better and I made new friends, mostly Gems. I think I also outgrew him. It's sad to think about, but that's how life goes. Children grow up and move on."</p><p>I closed the book and put it back. "But I still have those memories."</p><p>                                                                                         ....</p><p>One of said memories came springing back to me later that day. I was searching through the old toy room, now used for storage, searching for guitar pics when something fell on my foot. I hissed, gritting my teeth and picked it up. It was the Gem goddess figure I used to play with when I was a little kid (Though I wasn't supposed to because it wasn't a toy.)</p><p>"Are you okay?" Selene called from upstairs. "I'm fine! Something fell on my foot! Sorry about that!" I looked at the figure and the memory flashed back to the last time I saw it.</p><p>                                                                                        ....</p><p>
  <em>"Mr. Rainbow. I don't wanna go to bed!" I protested. "Let's play more games!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now now Nora dear." Mr. Rainbow took the goddess figure from me and set it on the table. "It's time to go to bed. We've had a fun day full of adventures and games, now it's time to sleep so we can have more fun tomorrow!"</em>
</p><p><em>"But I'm not tired!" I stamped my foot. " And Rigby isn't tired too.</em>"</p><p>
  <em>"But even dragons need to sleep." Mr. Rainbow said. I looked at the stuffed animal in my hands. "Yeah, he looks really tired, but he doesn't want to go to sleep."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then why don't I sing him a lullaby to help him fall asleep?" My imaginary friend suggested. "Then once he's sleeping we can play games all night together!" I nodded and stimmed my feet. I gave him Rigby as he cradled him in his arms and sung a lullaby.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stay awake don't rest your head</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Don't lie down upon your bed</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>While the moon drifts in the skies</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Stay awake don't close your eyes</em>
  </b>
</p><p><em>I felt myself being lulled by his song, plopping on the floor and fighting the urge to close my eyes. Mr. Rainbow picked me up and carried me. I gave in to the drowsiness and closed my eyes</em>.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Though the world is fast asleep</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Though your pillow soft and deep</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>You're not sleepy as you seem</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Stay awake, don't nod and dream</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Stay awake, don't nod and dream</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>A soft glow enveloped me. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Aunt Pearl's hand on my back and Dad's voice before he kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, my little Starlight Child."</em>
</p><p>                                                                                              ....</p><p>"Oh my stars." I ran upstairs and dragged the box out from under the bed. "Nora what's wrong?" Selene felt the jarring sense in my chest. "I'm fine Selene." I took the book out. "I need to talk to Aunt Pearl about something."</p><p>I found her organizing the shelves downstairs. "Aunt Pearl!?"</p><p>She stopped what she was doing and turned to me. "Oh Nora how are you doing?" I showed her the book. "Do you remember this?" I asked urgently. "I wrote it as a five year old about me and my imaginary friend Mr. Rainbow. I used to play with him all the time but now I'm remembering something that...." I stopped when I saw Aunt Pearl's eyes water up and enlarged.</p><p>"I remember Nora." She smiled. "Your friend Rainbow Quartz."</p><p>I almost dropped the book. "He wasn't an imaginary friend."</p><p>Aunt Pearl shook her head. "Rainbow Quartz is the Fusion of your Father and me. We formed him to interact with you. You were so quiet Nora, you barely spoke at that age and we worried, us and your parents, that you would never fully speak. It was your Mother who noticed you were more verbal around Gem fusions for some reason (except Aunt Garnet, you were always shy around her), we never understood why, but she knew we had a tool. Your Father knew Rainbow was the most appropriate Fusion for you to interact with. He was able to get you to open up and talk."</p><p>I could hardly believe it. " The book I wrote was based on things we did together. So all those times I played with him, it was real."</p><p>"It was." Aunt Pearl stroked my hair. "You've come such a long way Nora."</p><p>I nodded, smiling at her with teary eyes. "Thank you Aunt Pearl."</p><p>Before I went to bed that night, I took a photo of the drawing with Rainbow Quartz and I in the park, and sent it to my parents.</p><p>Thank you ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Milestone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora fuses for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's hard to believe Gem City was once just a small village in the middle of the open countryside. Looking past the quaint houses of Historic Little Homeworld, I always tried to imagine the open fields surrounding it instead of the cloud-piercing towers and multilayered city districts rising to the stratosphere. The district remained with its roots instead of growing with the rest of the architecture, the result of a successful campaign to preserve the original settlement, down to its name.</p><p>Though even after thirty years of retaining its heritage, Little Homeworld still needed upkeep. Once every few years the buildings underwent refurbishing, brushing up the houses, replacing old sheet slate, it was all part of preserving the historic district that marked the beginning of Era 3 Gem habitation on Earth.</p><p>Aunt Bismuth is the head of the restoration project, forging new slate panels for the houses and overseeing the construction work done by four eager Bismuths from a Demantoid's colony who loved doing what they were created for; Thorin, Gimli, Ivaldi, and Sindri. ( Nicknames I'd given them to avoid confusion. I asked the Bismuths it was okay, and when I explained where their names came from, they instantly said yes.) I knew them since I was little and I'd often spent my childhood days sitting on Peridot's balcony watching them work.</p><p>Just as I did now, I went to Little Homeworld to help Chalcedony translate old Gem tablets, she'd lived here for thirty years (after Dad left Beach City) In a cobalt house with a shimmering roof. Skyla was staying with her, and after a few hours of an archeologist's work, I decided to drop by Peridot and Lapis's place.</p><p>"Pretty cool to watch huh?" Lapis stood next to me. I nodded. "Yeah, it's like watching pieces of a puzzle come together. I always thought Gem architecture was a giant puzzle, every odd shape had a match you had to put together. When I'm watching them build, I can see where the pieces fit together."</p><p>"You should go and help them out." Lapis suggested. "Nah I don't wanna bother them." I said. "Aunt Bismuth's guiding them anyway."</p><p>"I was just joking." Lapis smirked.</p><p>"Oh I didn't know that." I stood up, eyes narrowing on a haltered piece of slate hanging from the crane. "That slate is loose." I said to her jumping off the balcony and floating down. "It's gonna fall!" Lapis flew after. "Nora wait don't go near it!"</p><p>I ran across the street hollering at the Bismuths working. "The slate is  gonna fall get out of the way!!" The Bismuths turned their heads, their equipment rattled by my shout. My pupils shrunk. "Oh no." The shockwave of my screams snapped the already strained tethers and the slate plummeted, about to slam on Peridot below who'd been helping with the work using her knowledge and her metal-molding powers.</p><p>"PERIDOT LOOK OUT!"</p><p>It was stupid!! I could've been crushed!!! Yet in that moment I raised my arm and summoned my shield, making it big enough to cover us both when it crashed onto the weapon. "Nora are you crazy!?" Peridot screamed at me. "I am." I grunted, struggling to hold up my shield with the half ton slab weighing on it. "Go." The shield dispersed and I felt small strong hands yank me out of the way. It wasn't far enough. The slab slammed down on us before a blinding white light flashed in my eyes.</p><p>I rubbed my head when the slab shattered around us. <em>What just happened? Why am I not dead right now?</em></p><p>"Nora you clod!! You were supposed to get out of the way!" Peridot snapped. She stopped talking as everyone, Aunt Bismuth, her workers, Lapis, Callie and Skyla, stared wide eyed and gasping .  Callie especially, her jaw dropped and she gaped like a comical wide-eyed codfish. "What's wrong? Why are you staring us like that?" Her voice sounded unfamiliar. " Us...? ..Me?" She looked at her hands and her feet, a combination of both hers and Nora's height. In the slate's reflection she saw a green and grey hybrid Gem with wavy yellow-green hair and spiral nerd glasses.</p><p>"Huh...w-what!?" She stammered, touching her hand to the green gem on her forehead and the grey shard on her chest. "Oh my goodness....."</p><p>A flash of light dazzled our eyes and I found myself crashed onto the ground, my heart racing franticly against my ribs as I looked over to Peridot, who had stumbled back and landed rump first onto the floor. "Oh my stars!!" She wrung her head. We looked each other in the eyes in pure shock.</p><p>"Did that.....really just happen!?" I gasped, my entire body shaking. Around me the Gems stared at us in complete disbelief, and I wanted to crouch low and hide my face. "Nora are you okay!" The ground tremored when Aunt Bismuth ran to me. She lifted me up and checked every inch of me. "What were you even thinking!? You could've gotten yourself killed!"</p><p>"Hey what about me!" Peridot cried. "I was almost crushed to death by a slab of ore!"</p><p>"You're a sturdy Gem that doesn't poof easily." Aunt Bismuth set me down before shouting at her employees. "Everybody clean this up! I'll deal with the straps later!" She walked me outside the construction zone and sat me on a quiet bench at a nearby park.</p><p>"Don't crowd her." Skyla backed everyone away. "She'll get easily overwhelmed. Give her space to breathe." She heard my yelling and immediately raced to the construction site with Callie. "Nora are you okay?"  " I am. Thanks Sky." I murmured, clenching my head.  I'll be fine. That was a lot." I looked over at Peridot. "Peridot did you see-?"</p><p>"Of course I saw, I was part of it." Peridot's irises shrunk. "Oh my stars we fused!"</p><p>"I know!" I exclaimed, my heart racing in disbelief and amazement. "How's that even possible!? I shouldn't be able to do that with anyone, I'm human! Unless you fused with me!"</p><p>"No Nora, you fused with me!" Peridot countered. " I felt your conscious light connect to mine first and, boom! New Gem!" I never thought I would ever here those words. <em>I fused, </em>with a Gem who I knew as family. "I am so sorry Peridot. I know you're not into that and to think I triggered it without your consent!"</p><p>"It's okay." Peridot reassured. "You would've been flattened like a pancake if we didn't. It wasn't actually that bad. It made me feel stronger....." I saw the rigid look in Lapis Lazuli's face, and Peridot regretted what she said. "Lapis I'm sorry, I should've watched what I was saying."</p><p>"It's okay." Lapis placed a hand on Peridot's shoulder forgiving. "I didn't know you were capable of fusing. "Neither did I." I touched the shard in my chest. " Gemless humans can't. Maybe this allows me to do it."</p><p>"But it's just part of a gem." Peridot said</p><p>"It's still a gem, and it's melded to my body. I'm also a quarter Diamond, maybe that enhances my ability." I clenched my head from the revelation. "I can fuse with other Gems, it's incredible!"</p><p>Callie grinned and giggled. "This is amaaziiiing." She clutched my hands. "Nora, you've just opened a door to endless possibilities. This is just a beginning! Just wait, once you've learned to get it down you'll see that every new fusion is unique and wonderful experience."</p><p>"Depends on who you're fusing with." Lapis said dourly. I saw the pain of the past in her eyes. "Lapis I'm sorry." I apologized. "I didn't mean  to bring up bad memories."  "Don't apologize."  Lapis reassured. "I'm glad it happened, it saved your life. "</p><p>When Lapis left ,  Callie asked what that was all about. "Is she gonna be okay?"  she said concerned. "She will." Peridot reassured. Lapis told her to stay to help me figure the fusion out.. "Fusion is a touchy subject to her."</p><p>" I understand." I explained to Skyla and Callie, who looked confused but were too polite to ask. "Lapis had a very traumatic experience with fusion, I don't know what happened, but it was bad enough she swore to never fuse again. She hasn't since." Skyla nodded in sympathy. Chalcedony looked pained. "I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have mentioned all that if I knew."</p><p>"It's okay." I assured. "You didn't know." I clenched my fists determined. "I wanna try it again."</p><p>"Nora." Aunt Bismuth said. "Fusion takes a lot of energy and focus, you need to be in perfect synch with the other Gem and you have to know them well. It's not easy at first. It took a lot of trial and error on my part to form Ammolite with Aunt Pearl."</p><p>"Are you saying I can't do it again?"</p><p>"I'm saying you should wait until your more relaxed." Aunt Bismuth said.</p><p>"I'm not tensed up anymore. I feel fine. Callie what do you think? You're the Fusion here, you have any suggestions on what I should do?"</p><p>Chalcedony puzzled how to utilize this knowledge. "Bismuth's right, it's not gonna be easy for a first timer." She smiled optimistic. "But it can be done with enough practice. Nora should start with a Gem she already has a strong emotional bond with."</p><p>"That's easy enough." Skyla smirked at me.</p><p>"No. Not Selene, not just yet. There's no telling what'll happen when two fragments of the same gem combine, it might not even be a Fusion."</p><p>"Why don't we try it again?"</p><p>We all stared at Peridot. "What?" I raised a brow. "I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right. Is your gem cracked?" "It worked before didn't it?" Peridot. "Nora's new and I'm new.  We could learn together ."</p><p>"Are you sure?" I asked cautiously. "I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to."</p><p>"I'm positive, and you're not forcing me, I want to try it again!"</p><p>I smiled  confidently. "Let's go!" I set up music on my phone to techno-tap dance. Aunt Bismuth, Callie and Skyla watched as Peridot danced in a robotic 80's style while a danced to my own beat, following the music. I saw Peridot's gem glow and my heart raced excited at the glow of my own shard. When we made contact high fiving, the white glow fell over my sight, and I felt my body and mind meld with Peridot's to form another being.</p><p>The light flashed and a force shoved me back. I shook my head and opened my eyes, glancing at my own hands.  Peridot brushed herself off. "Did we get it?"</p><p>"I think for a second." I gazed at Aunt Bismuth, Callie, and Skyla.</p><p>"Almost." Skyla said. "We saw your forms combine but you two broke off the moment you were about to fully fuse."</p><p>"Shoot." I snapped my fingers.</p><p>"Aww man." Peridot said. "And we were perfectly synchronized!"</p><p>"Hey don't be down. "Aunt Bismuth encouraged. "You guys were really close, that's more than most get on their first real attempt." She smiled at me. "The fact that you're able to fuse at all is a big thing Nora, and I'm proud you wanna try it again." She patted my shoulder"I gotta go back and check on the  crew, I'll see you at home Nora."</p><p>"Thanks. I'll see you later." I waved, watching my Aunt  walk back to the renovation site. I noticed she called someone on her phone. "Back to what we were doing. Peridot do you wanna give it another try?"</p><p>"Yes!" she answered determined. I nodded and set up the music again. <em>Okay, relax, you did it once, you can do it again. </em>We danced enacting the fusion, only the get jolted back again.</p><p>"Dammit. We almost had it!" I cursed.</p><p>"I'm beginning to doubt my own  capabilities." Peridot murmured. "What could've happened?"</p><p>"I don't know." I rubbed. "I felt we were clicking together perfectly but there was a pushback." "That wasn't from me." Peridot noted.</p><p>"Maybe it was from me?" I suggested. "I was nervous."</p><p>"That'll do it." Chalcedony said. "Fusions can get a little fizzy of one of the parties is unsure or nervous. You just gotta  be  confident! Show your stuff! Know you're able to fuse and know your component trusts and believes in you. Right Dotty!!" She grinned and winked at Peridot. "Right." Peridot murmured, not crazy about Callie's name. "Let's go again. Third time's the charm."</p><p>Except it wasn't.</p><p>I shook my head, clenching my fists with frustration building up in me. "Okay what did I do wrong now? I wasn't nervous this time."</p><p>"Maybe you're getting tired." Peridot suggested. "We should take a break, try again tomorrow." "Yeah." I huffed. "I'm sorry Peridot, I don't know what I'm doing wrong."</p><p>"Not a problem Nora." She blushed. "You know I never thought I would fuse before. Era 2 Peridots are weaker Gems, their fusing capabilities are little to none, but now I realize I am capable of it. I'm glad you were the first one."</p><p>"Thanks." I smiled. "I just wish it could've been a better milestone for you."</p><p>                                                                                ....</p><p>"Maybe it was just a fluke." I sat on the warp pad with Skyla and Callie.</p><p>"No, it's not." Chalcedony said. "Combining your light and mind with someone you trust is never a fluke Nora, it can happen by accident, but once a Gem learns they can fuse, the ability stays with them forever. Like how humans learn to ride a bike."</p><p>"But I'm not a Gem." I said.</p><p>"Neither is your dad, he's got a human body like you and he was able to pull it off." Callie meant to be supportive, but it only ticked me off.</p><p>"I am not my Dad. We aren't the same and we never will be okay!" Callie and Skyla flinched back.</p><p>"Okay! You're not!" Chalcedony raised her palms. "I was only trying to be helpful."</p><p>"I know." I sighed. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"No sweat." Chalcedony patted my back. "You just gotta get past this mental block you're  having,  and I think I've got it an idea." She took us to the outskirts of the city, in a open field between Gem City and Beach City.</p><p>"Um Callie. Why exactly did you drag us out here? Is a change of scenery going to help Nora fuse?" Skyla asked.</p><p>"We're not gonna fuse. "Chalcedony winked with a smile. "We're just gonna dance. "She took out a boombox and CD and started the music. "Nora, dance with me!"</p><p>"I don't see how this is gonna work."</p><p>"Don't question. Just dance!" She initiated. I recognized the music from a Dance-Off competition I watched on TV and I instantly felt myself move to the beat joining Chalcedony. <em>Here goes nothing!</em><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <b>(Picture Nora as Laura Whitmore and Chalcedony as Giovanni Pernice in this video and this is what's going on.)</b>
</p><p>We danced together as though nobody was looking, and I was having a  blast! At the end of the song I felt my gem shard glow and took the initiative, melding my mind  and body to my dance partner. Skyla watched in amazement as we fused.</p><p>For half a second before the familiar recoil sent us crashing butts first in the opposite direction. "Nora what the heck happened?" Chalcedony stood up and brushed the dirt off her jodhpurs. "You were doing great you had it right up the point we nearly-."</p><p>"I know!" I snapped. "I'm sorry I! I just snapped back right when we were about to fuse!"  I clenched my fist. "Why did I think I would get it this time."</p><p>"Hey, those are quittin' words." Chalcedony gripped my hands and looked me straight in the eye. "Listen to me, you're gonna get it right. I know it. We're just gonna keep trying until we eventually succeed, and we will. I know you can fuse, I saw it and so did everyone else."</p><p>"But it shouldn't be this difficult." I said.</p><p>"That's because fusion is difficult!" Callie smirked. "You gotta know and trust the other person to get it down, and be perfectly in synch . That ain't easy, even for the closest knit of Gems. Most of them don't get it the first run. The fact that you did with Peridot without even trying proves it enough." She sighed. "Look, I see you're getting frazzled, let's take a break and head back into town. We can try again later."  I nodded agreeing with her.</p><p>Our trio returned to Little Homeworld I wanted to turn around and run into the city. My parents stood on the warp pad. "Oh dear stars." I grumbled, before I could skirt  around and avoid their gaze. "Nora!" Mom ran off and slowly embraced me in a hug. "I am so glad you're okay."</p><p>"Rosebud!" Dad laughed, his eyes bright with the biggest smile. "You fused! I can't believe it!" I blinked feeling the shame in my gut.  "How did you know?"</p><p>"I got a call from Aunt Bismuth." Dad smiled. "This is amazing! I'm so happy for you."</p><p>"Don't be." I murmured, clenching my fist. "I haven't been able to successfully fuse after the the initial time. I keep trying to but whenever I almost get it I'm jolted back. I don't know why"</p><p>"She tried again with Peridot several times." Skyla said.</p><p>"Even I tried helping her out." Added Chalcedony. " I let her initiate the fusion instead of me, I thought if she did it on her own terms it would've happened, but I don't think its the case. I think she needs to be with someone she has a close bond with, it might be easier that way."<br/>                                                                                                    ....</p><p>Dad called me on the beach later that day. "Let's give it another shot Rosebud." He set his phone down in the sand and turned the music on. "Dad, I don't know if this will work." "We won't know unless we give it a shot." He took my hands and we danced barefoot in the sand to the same tune him and Mom danced to form Stevonnie for the first time. "Don't look at your gem, just focus on me." He encouraged. "Relax, breathe. You're doing great!"</p><p>I didn't feel nervous with my own father, and the melding of our beings came smoother and quicker than with Peridot or Chalcedony. Yet, the same forceful recoil snapped our connection. "NO!!" I screamed, furiously striking the sand with a photon bolt.</p><p>"Nora it's okay! You almost had it we'll keep trying again." Dad reassured.</p><p>"No its not!" I snapped tearfully. "It's never gonna work! I should be able to fuse with you of all people!"</p><p>"Rosebud, it's all right. Fusion isn't easy." Dad held my hands before I pulled him into a hug. "I am so proud of you Nora, for wanting to keep trying. Even if that one time was just a lucky fluke, you have so many gifts that make you unique."</p><p>"I know." I sniffled. "I just thought it would be amazing for us being together."</p><p>"We don't need fusion for that." Dad brushed away my tears with his thumb. "We're together now aren't we?"</p><p>"No, really together. I wanted us to be part of each other."</p><p>"You're already a part of me Nora." He squeezed me tight. The hug we shared may not have been true fusion, but it was the next best thing.....</p><p>                                                       .......</p><p>I answered the knock on my door when I was laying in my room.</p><p>"Come with me." Aunt Garnet said. "Quickly now." I cocked a brow at her, but otherwise got up and followed her onto the warp pad. We stepped off in a great field of colorful wildflowers surrounded by distant mountains. Aunt Garnet beckoned me and I walked beside her, breathing in the fresh mountain air, until we stood in the center of the field.</p><p>"Here we are." Aunt Garnet stopped. "Beautiful place." I gazed around the field, my eyes catching the bright colors of the wildflowers as they rippled in the breeze. "Why did you bring me here?"</p><p>"It's a place away from distractions." My Aunt replied. " Serene, peaceful, and there's nobody around but us." She offered her hand. I didn't take it and gave her a puzzling look.</p><p>"Let's fuse."</p><p>"Aunt Garnet." I shrugged frustrated. "I can't fuse."</p><p>"Yes you can." Aunt Garnet persisted. "I've seen it."</p><p>"Not in this timeline."</p><p>"Then I guess what happened with Peridot wasn't fusion."</p><p>"It was a lucky fluke." I insisted.</p><p>"That's not true." Aunt Garnet fixed her sunglasses. "Every future I see for you, you succeed, and Future Vision does not lie." She offered her hand, I took it. "We'll go slow and ease into it. It will be okay, I promise." I nodded. Aunt Garnet took me into a slow dance and right when we melded, the recoil knocked us back.</p><p>"See I told you it wouldn't work!" My skin flashed pink.</p><p>Aunt Garnet had a look of understanding in her eyes. "I see it  now." She addressed me. "I know why you're unable to fuse. It's not because of this." She pointed to my gem shard. "It's because of this." She pointed to my head. "Be honest with me Nora, when you're about to fuse, tell me how you feel."</p><p>I couldn't lie to her, I was trying to deny it to myself. "Scared." I admitted. " I'm afraid that I'll disappoint someone if our Fusion is less than both of us. Dad has a diamond and I only have a fragment pearl, what if my gem isn't enough and makes us weaker? And there's another thing..." Tears fell from my eyes.</p><p>"I'm afraid of that feeling when our minds combine and I meld into another person, that someone going to creeping into my subconscious and become exposed to my private thoughts. I'm bonded to Selene but even she doesn't know what I'm thinking. I don't want to be made vulnerable and I don't want to be hurt. "</p><p>Aunt Garnet only nodded before she placed a comforting hand on my arm. "Nora, any Fusion regardless of their gem, will always be stronger than both of their components alone. There is no such thing as a weak Fusion, and whatever secrets you have, your own personal thoughts and feelings, won't become exposed. Trust me, we would've known about your grandmother a lot sooner it that were the case."</p><p>She offered me her hand and I was hesitant. "What if I disappoint you?"</p><p>"Nora, you will never disappoint me with this. Whoever our Fusion turns out to be, I will be immensely proud of you no matter what. We can try it again now or we can try it another time. I will never force you through this."</p><p>I took her hand in answer. "Let's go."</p><p>"Good." She smiled. "But I need you to do one thing for me first. I need you to trust me. I'm here and I promise I will never hurt you. You are in control and you are safe with me. Can you do that for me?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>We started our slow dance again as it gradually became faster paced. I danced as though I were an elf if the forest and Aunt Garnet followed suit. She followed me, she didn't pressure me at all, the fusion act was entirely on my terms alone.</p><p>Once again I felt ourselves merge, but instead of pushing back, which I now realized I was doing, I let my entire being flow into hers.</p><p>
  <em>I trust you.</em>
</p><p>When the light overcame us, there was no violent recoil.</p><p>                                                                                           .......</p><p>When the newly formed Gem saw her reflection in the pond, she cried silver tears of joy. She flexed and worked her arms, four of them, gazing at the stones on her upper hands. Her lower pair of hands clutched the crystalline shard on her chest.</p><p>"It worked." She told herself, wanting to dance across the field in sheer happiness. "She did it. I knew she could, I never doubted her." She smiled at her reflection in the water. She looked like a creature from Nora's fantasy books, an tall elflike Gem with pointed ears and a regal deep blue dress. Her glassy reflective skin shone brilliantly beneath the ebbing sunlight. She was beautiful, and she was strong.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>"I think I should show the others." the Fusion spoke to herself, a smooth soothing voice. "Chalcedony will be thrilled, oh, and I can't wait to show my parents." She tapped her foot in thought. "I'll need to introduce myself first, who am I?" She looked at the gemstones on her hands and knew. "Moonstone. I am Moonstone."</p><p>Moonstone warped to Gem City and knocked on Chalcedony's door. "I got it!" Callie opened the door. Seeing the Fusion Gem tower over her she gaped like a codfish, instantly recognizing her gemstones. "HOLY FREAKING STARS SKYLA GET YOUR BUTT OUT HER RIGHT NOW!!!" Skyla nearly cried. "Nora!? Is that you??"</p><p>"It's her!" Callie yammered star eyed. "And Garnet. I knew it she needed a pro." Chalcedony screamed like a fangirl. "YOU!LOOK! GORGEOUS! Welcome to the Club!! Yes!!!! Another Fusion Buddy!!</p><p>Moonstone nodded. "You were right Chalcedony. Nora needed to be with someone she had a close bond with, and she needed to trust. Thank you for not giving up on her." She heard the warp behind her and saw Nora's parents run over in amazement.</p><p>Steven's gape became a star eyed smile. "Oh my goodness our baby!!!" Connie was rendered speechless.  Moonstone chuckled, walking out between Callie and Nora's parents. Kneeling down to greet Steven and Connie. "Hello. I'm Moonstone." Nora's parents looked at each other with happy tears.</p><p>"It's so nice to meet you Moonstone." Steven said.</p><p>Moonstone shook his hand, and stepping back, she defused without issue.</p><p> </p><p>My arms were locked around Aunt Garnet in a firm hug when I became myself again, and she had her arm wrapped firmly around my back with her other across my shoulder. Her hand on top on my head. "Nora, open your eyes." I opened my eyes and looked up at her smiling with tears of joy. "Aunt Garnet. We did it."' "We did." Aunt Garnet smiled, pulling me into her hug. "I am so proud of you Nora."<br/><br/></p><p>"NORA YOU DID IT!!!!" Callie ran and hugged me. "You fused! I knew you could could do it I never doubted you!"</p><p>"We're so proud of you honey!!" Mom joined the hug along with Dad and Skyla.</p><p>"Okay guys, easy!" I flinched from the sudden hugs. They all politely backed away.</p><p>"How were you able to get past the hurdle?" Skyla asked. "You think you can fuse without a problem now?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think so." I chuckled, looking up at Aunt Garnet in admiration. "All I needed to do was lower my guard down and trust. That's the biggest thing. The heathiest fusions are based on trust. " </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. A Taste of Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Selene recalls her first rebellious act while under the service of her Gem. </p><p> </p><p>Song: "To Be Free" from Aladdin: The Musical Spectacular, sung by Deedee Magno Hall</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/>Our day in Beach City opened my eyes. For thousands of years I only knew of the old order where I wasn't allowed to mingle among Gemkind on my own. My status as a Pearl kept me tethered to my old master, who was kind enough (as long as I stayed in my place) but didn't allow me to go anywhere without her.</p><p>Although I was free of her on Earth, it still felt strange being independent among other Gems who seemed to think it no surprise seeing me walk on my own Nobody gave me a second glance. "It's completely normal." Nora reassured me with a smile.</p><p>"Not to someone who has spent four thousand years of her existence in servitude up until now." I said when we sat on the bench in Dewey Park, waiting to meet up with Skyla and Chalcedony. Through our shared Gem, Nora sensed the pain in me. "I'm sorry." She murmured. "I have to stop thinking every Gem had it easy and free after the Empire ended."</p><p>"Don't be." I nudged her "It's in the past."</p><p>"But doesn't the past still hurt?"</p><p>"It always will, but as time goes on, the pain lessens." If only I could reveal everything to her, but my master's command kept me silent. A Pearl cannot disobey a direct order from their owner, even if they fled and betrayed them.</p><p>"I can't tell you about my old owner." I clenched my throat. "But I can tell you a little about my old life when I served her. I did have a taste of freedom  when I decided to escape her palace and explore Homeworld for myself."</p><p>Nora's eyed widened. "You escaped before?"</p><p>"Yes." I nodded. "It was very short lived."</p><p>She was immediately interested. "Can you tell me about it? Only if you're comfortable I mean."</p><p>"Of course." I smiled. "It's only fair you should learn a little about me when you've told me everything about yourself."</p><p>"Well, not everything." Nora said.</p><p>"You get the idea." I playfully nudged, gaining a chuckle from her. I recounted my story of my first escape.</p><p>                                                                                               ......</p><p>
  <b>                                                                                          Homeworld</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                                                                          3,000 Years Ago</b>
</p><p>                                                                                               ......</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>(Selene's Dress when she served her Gem)</b>
</p><p>I emerged five hundred years after the Rebellion ended, given as a gift to a high class Gem for her valiant efforts during the War. She was the first person I ever saw. I registered her as my owner when she stated her identity and claimed me as hers. I served her loyally for centuries.</p><p>I was meant to be her companion, an emotional support Pearl you might say. My owner lost many comrades during the Rebellion and I soothed those inner wounds; tending to her emotional needs, comforting her with dance and song, speaking with her when she was lonely, and taking the work off her shoulders doing clerical tasks. I didn't mind it at first. I loved her dearly and she loved me. She always treated me with kindness and wherever she went  I followed.</p><p>Yet, she wasn't afraid to put me in my place.</p><p>I never was intentionally disobedient in those early days, in fact quite the opposite. Because I was so sheltered  I didn't understand the social differences between me and other Gems. Once while she was in a council meeting with elite Gems I made an observation, giving a suggestion of how to make it succeed. The entire council stared at me as if I insulted White Diamond to her face and one of them remarked if I was taught to think like that.</p><p>"Forgive me. My Pearl isn't used to being in the council." Afterwards I was pulled aside. "You cannot speak out like that." My old master scolded me.</p><p>"Forgive me my Duchess. " I apologized. "I don't understand what I did wrong."</p><p>"Pearls are not allowed to speak unless spoken to. Now, I'll let this slide because you didn't know, but if you speak on your own terms again, there will be consequences. Do you understand?"</p><p>"I do, my Duchess. It won't happen again." I obeyed her orders and remained silent whenever I accompanied her in public. Other Gems would speak to her or even speak about me, how beautiful I was, how lucky my Duchess was to have such a rare Black Pearl in her possession, but they never spoke directly to me, so I remained quiet. There was only one exception, when my Duchess hosted parties at her grand palace and requested I'd dance for them. Or sing a poignant song. They addressed me then, complimenting how good a performer I was and remarking how jealous they were of her having such a perfect Pearl.</p><p>I began to understand my status among Gemkind as time went on. I was a low servant, tied to another Gem and not my own person in the eyes of the Empire. My lavish quarters in my owner's palace became a gilded cage. Stifling. Confining. Though I had free run of the palace, free to roam wherever I pleased as long as I was at my Duchess's beck and call, I felt trapped.</p><p>"I shouldn't feel this way." I said to myself, standing on my balcony that overlooked the expanse of Homeworld. "I'm a Pearl, I'm fulfilling my purpose, what else is our there for me?" For the first time in the thousand years since my emergence, I sung for only myself to hear.</p><p>
  <em>Lucky bird inside a gilded cage</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Golden words spoke by an ancient sage</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Everything you may have in life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Still, all you hold is dust</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Must I yearn forever to be free?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Free to climb a tree and ponder</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Free to wander</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There's no desire I hold fonder</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Than to be, simply me, to be free</em>
</p><p>"No, what am I thinking?" I told myself dismissively. "I should be thankful. I'm serving a kind, upper class Gem. She gives me freedom enough, I have an entire palace I can roam. What more can I want?" I gazed around my private quarters. A lavish comfortable room more suited for a Sapphire than a Pearl. Why would I give this up?</p><p>
  <em>How ungrateful is this lucky Pearl</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Spurning privilege for one simple word</em>
</p><p>Looking out at the planetscape spread beyond the balcony,  a resilience stirred in my heart <em>Freedom</em> I answered to myself.</p><p>
  <em>Freedom to stretch these golden wings</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Freedom to touch the sky</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why one would ask would she want to be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Free to throw away a treasure</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Born with pleasure</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'd sacrifice riches beyond measure</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just a Pearl, with a voice</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What a perfect fantasy</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To find love, to feel joy</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To be really free</em>
</p><p>I rested my head on my arms, wistfully looking out at Homeworld when I saw a transporter roll in front of the palace. It had come from one of the colonies off planet for restock on supplies. An insane idea popped into my mind, what if I snuck onto the transporter and stowed away off planet? I could enjoy the freedom I so desperately sought out, and if I found out it didn't suit me, I'd be back before my owner even noticed!</p><p>"What are you thinking? " I snapped to myself. "That is treason! The Duchess would be furious!" Then I thought of it. "But I know that transporter only takes half a solar cycle to travel back and forth. I knew she was busy with tasks all day, I could go and come back and she'll never know." Concealed in a hooded cloak, I snuck through the palace, evading the eyes of the Topaz Guards, and managed to sneak into the carrier compartment of the transporter.</p><p>"But if she finds out I'll be in so much trouble!" I risked my life sneaking away, but I had to know what it felt like. I'd rather be shattered after enjoying some autonomy than sit in captivity for eons regretting a missed chance.</p><p>I knew I made a mistake when the transporter stopped at the shipyards to stock up on more supplies before going off planet instead of leaving Homeworld straight away. "What are you doing in there!?" A Gem worker spotted me as she was loading the ship. I didn't give her a chance to get a good look, I ran out of there and into Homeworld.</p><p>I remember being overwhelmed by the giant monolithic towers, the prismatic buildings, the shine of our sun reflecting on the city. It took me a few moments to acclimate myself before I walked out into the streets of Homeworld meandering among middle caste Gems. I felt giddiness in my heart, an excitement of a new adventure. I was independent and alone in Homeworld, with no master to follow.</p><p>"And whose Pearl do you belong to?" An Aragonite (not our enemy) grabbed my arm. I cried out in shock trying to yank myself away. "I belong to a Hematite!" I said quickly. "She sent me out to do errands for her and she'll be very angry at me if I return late so please let me go."</p><p>The Aragonite laughed. "Do you think I emerged yesterday? Pearls should never be out in Homeworld on their own. In fact you look like a defect." She pulled out her weapon from her gem and raised it above my head.</p><p>"Let go!" I cried struggling to break away. "My master will be furious if you shatter me I swear I'm telling the truth!!" Other Gems paused to stop and look before going on their way. Some cast dismissive looks in their eyes while others hurried on. Apparently a Pearl's life did not mean much among these Gems.</p><p>"There you are!" A silver Gem rushed to us. "What were you thinking walking away from me like that?" She yelled at me. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're gonna get shattered if you wander off alone." I glared at her outraged before she gave me a quick wink.</p><p>The Aragonite let go of my wrist and gave her a seething glare. "And who are you?"</p><p>"I'm the owner of this Pearl." The stocky gem smiled and patted my shoulder. "She said her owner was a Hematite." The Aragonite growled. "Oh that's true." The other Gem glanced quickly at me. "We both serve under Hematite, and she sent her Pearl to assist me. So if you don't mind we'll be on our way." She pushed me from behind. "Come on you! You're gonna be in serious trouble when I tell Hematite you wandered off again." We walked away from the Aragonite.</p><p>Once we were in a quiet spot she sighed. "That was close." "Agreed." I remarked, nervously. "Thank you for helping me. I would've been shattered without your quick thinking."</p><p>"You're welcome." She gave me a bewildered look. "You gotta be crazy to wander Homeworld by yourself. She's right, Pearls don't go anywhere without their masters. If you're gonna go rogue you have to play it so they won't notice. That's what you're doing aren't you?"</p><p>"I guess." I said confused. "Are you?"</p><p>"Yup. Totally rogue." The Gem nodded. "I'm a Pyrite that used to belong to Morganite's colony. She's a real upper crust, and she always had me and my cut carrying her palanquin wherever she goes." She rolled her eyes. "She paints and designs the damn things, why couldn't she create one like the Diamonds' that crawls everywhere instead of having us lug her around on it. Whatever, it's not my problem anymore. I ran away from her as soon as I could and here I am now." She grinned. "So, what's you're story?"</p><p>I paused, unsure if I should answer her before speaking. "I wanted to know what it was like to be on my own. My Gem kept me in a big palace and I wanted to see the world outside of it."</p><p>"That's interesting." Pyrite remarked. "I didn't know Hematites had big palaces."</p><p>"They don't." I admitted. "I was lying, my owner is..." I stopped myself from saying her name. I didn't trust this Gem enough where she wouldn't rat me out for the reward money . "A very high class Gem who will be furious once she discovers I ran away." I flexed my fingers. "How long have you been out here?"</p><p>"Long enough to have some street sense." Pyrite remarked. "You should stay with me. I'm a high enough ranking Gem to have a Pearl. We could roam Homeworld on our own and nobody would look twice at us. We'll be independent together."</p><p>"I like the sound of that." I said.<br/><br/>Pyrite took me on a romp through Homeworld, showing me the sites, sneaking me through alleyways under the noses of unsuspecting Gems. She knew every secret corner, every nook and cranny, and she  showed it all to me. We never roused suspicion from others, a Pyrite with her Pear was an unnotably boring occurrence.</p><p> Because of her mid-caste status, we were able to access places otherwise inaccessible for lower caste Gems, but too  common for higher ups so I wouldn't risk being recognized. Courtyards and Promenades where Gems and their Pearls could intermingle, taking in the sights.</p><p>"Follow me, there's something I wanna show you." Pyrite took my hand and we climbed up an prismatic tower unseen by most and unreachable by those who didn't know the way. "This is my home." She presented a niche in the structure, small yet comfortable with a breathtaking view.</p><p>"Incredible." I gaped starry eyed. Below us spanned the curvature of Homeworld, with a clear unobstructed view of Diamond Plaza, the center of the  Empire. "Look there's Yellow Diamond's palace, and Blue Diamond's palace." Pyrite pointed. "On some days you can see their palanquins move, and if you're lucky enough you'll see the Diamonds themselves grace us with their presence. You'll know they're around when the entire plaza is filled."</p><p>"You've seen the Diamonds?" My pupils widened. </p><p>"From a distance." Pyrite noted, "Up here's the only way a Gem like me could ever see them."</p><p>I nodded, soaking in the sights. My focus was on the Plaza below me, a massive space marked with the Diamond Authority symbol and flanked on  each point by the ships of our Matriarchs. "I know right? Pretty cool." Pyrite leaned next to me taking in the view. "I wonder if she's really in there." She turned her head to White Diamond's ship.</p><p>"She has to be." I said. "There are three Diamonds."</p><p>"But nobody's ever seen her."</p><p>"That's because she's hasn't left her ship in eons."</p><p>"But what if she doesn't exist, what if the White Diamond is just a myth to keep us in line?"</p><p>"Pyrite that's blasphemy!!" I exclaimed. "You're lucky we're the only ones up here or you'd be shattered on the spot if someone heard you!"</p><p>"You gonna turn me in?" She playfully nudged. "You know, it's gonna be nice not being alone anymore."</p><p>"Yes." I agreed. "It is going to be nice being independent together."</p><p>As the day cycle waned, the distant stars emerged, we looked up at the sky in wonder and awe.<br/>"I bet there's a place for us out there." Pyrite said wistfully. "A place where Gems can be who they want to be, not what they were meant to be."</p><p>"Do you think such a place exists?" I wondered.</p><p>"It's a big galaxy." Pyrite chuckled. "Not every planet in the vastness of space is ruled by the Empire, there has to be places where Gemkind hasn't touched."</p><p>"I'm sure there are." I was already settling into this new form of life, happily accepting the change embracing my newfound independence. <em>I could happily live the rest of my life like this.</em></p><p>It was too good to last.</p><p>The wall exploded behind us and bursting through came a massive six Ruby Fusion and several armed Topazes.</p><p>We screamed, darting our eyes at each other in terror. "They're after me! They're after you!?" Pyrite pushed me. "Run!" </p><p>I tried to run but I was seized by two Topazes who grabbed my arms. "Let go of me!!!" I screamed at them to no avail watching in horror as the Ruby Fusion  cornered Pyrite. "NO!!" I struggled. "Don't hurt her!"</p><p>"That'll be enough." A familiar voice said icily. "Thank you Ruby." The Topazes parted the way for my master, who gave me a silent disapproving glare. Pyrite watched her in horror "You didn't' tell me <em>she</em> was your owner!" She whispered frightened for her life.</p><p>"Yes." My master answered with steeled voice. "She is my Pearl and you have no right to steal her away from me."</p><p>"My Duchess! Please! Don't hurt her she didn't do anything! This is my fault  I ran away!" </p><p>"SILENCE!!" She bellowed, rattling the walls before addressing her. "I've heard about you. You're Morganite's runaway Pyrite." She chuckled. "You've evaded her for quite a time, but your luck has ended." With a slash of her weapon she destroyed Pyrite's physical form and encased her in a bubble. "Morganite will deal with you." She  sent the bubble off with a flick of her hand, giving  me a cold glare. "Come with me." She ordered. "Now!"</p><p>I had to obey her. I followed alongside her with my head hung low all the way back to the palace. Gems stood and watched with awe. They knew of her reputation, and to see her stone faced with a procession of warriors at her side was a powerful sight.</p><p>I stood inside her private quarters terrified of my sentence. My master sat down, looking at me with an exasperated shrug. "It's apparent I've given you too much freedom." She rumbled. "I should have known better. From now on you will remain at my side where I can keep an eye on  you, and if you're not with me you will stay in your private quarters  with a guard at your door and a robonoid patrolling your balcony."</p><p>She stood over me in all her imposing might. I felt smaller than a pebble. "I'm sorry my Duchess." I said meekly.</p><p><br/>"You better be." She answered sternly. "Do that again and you will be severely punished. Your place is with me. Your purpose is to me. Never forget who you are."</p><p>I gulped. "I won't."</p><p>"Good." She nodded slowly. "Nobody need know of this little incident. All they will hear is that the runaway Pyrite had the audacity to sneak into my palace and try to steal away my Pearl." She clapped her hands. "That will be all."</p><p>A Topaz guard escorted me to my room. Once I was locked inside, with a robonoid already hovering over my balcony. I was so furious and hated myself. For a selfish taste of freedom I ended up more trapped than before, at the cost of another Gem. I curled up on my bed and cried until I had no tears left. </p><p>                                                                                                ......</p><p> I never thought I would see Pyrite again. When I did, I wished I never had. My owner attended one of Morganite's lavish balls. I kept to her side as she ordered me and when Morganite presented herself on her palanquin I recognized her.</p><p>She didn't recognize me. When I went to talk her as my master spoke with Morganite she gave me the strangest look and said we've never met before. "What happened to her? Why can't she remember me!?" I cried to my Gem when she took a private respite.</p><p>"Morganite rejuvenated her after I returned her gem." My Gem said casually. "At least she's gotten one of them under control. Rumor has it she's been having a bit of trouble with a few of her Gems. Her Pearl and one of her Rubies keep fraternizing with each other and this is the eleventh time she's rejuvenated them from what I've heard." </p><p> The Duchess mistook my tears for fear. "Don't be afraid." She picked me up and clutched me against her with affection. "You're a better Pearl and I won't do that to you. I am merciful where others aren't. I've lost too many to lose you from a simple slight."</p><p>                                                                                        <b>  ......</b></p><p>                                                                                    <b> Present Day.</b></p><p>
  <b>                                                                                          ......</b>
</p><p>Nora stared at me teary eyed. "Selene, I didn't know you went through that.......I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Thank you." I placed my hand on hers. "You deserved to know a bit of my past."</p><p>"None of it was your fault." She said angrily. " Don't ever think what happened to Pyrite was your fault. You were right to escape, nobody should be a slave, and the way I see it, it was your first step towards rebellion."</p><p>"You are correct." I smiled solemnly. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "That's why I'm so protective over you. I don't want to lose anyone close to me again."</p><p>"I thought it was because I have a shard of your gem embedded in my chest." Nora chuckled.</p><p>"That too." I smiled.</p><p>"Did your old master let you loose again?"</p><p>"No, but she remained kind to me afterwards. Until I joined the rebels she was very sweet with me, but I knew things had to change and I couldn't live that life any more. I did not want to be a servant. She was always stuck in the past and clung to the old ways. She could never let go."</p><p>"Maybe that's why she joined the Remnant." Nora said. "How did you escape her the final time? When you met me?"</p><p>I sighed. "That's another story for another day. When I can tell it easier."</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>We heard Chalcedony and Skyla approach. "Hey fellas!" Callie hollered. "You're never gonna believe what Skyla and I found rummaging through the museum archives." She held out what appeared to be an old treasure map with a Power Core marking the end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Shattered Gems Tell No Tales: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chalcedony finds a centuries old treasure map that leads to a hidden Power Core. Prompting Nora and the team to embark on a treasure hunt.</p><p>But they are not the only ones searching for the core</p><p>Song: Sailing for Adventure</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No way." I examined the parchment wide eyed. "There's no way this can be an honest- to-stars treasure map. Chalcedony! What was this even doing in the Gem archives?"</p><p>"I found it among your grandma's old artifacts. Look, this was attached with it." She held out tattered old note written with elegant handwriting. 'For Nora, best of luck.' and a set of Gem numbers. "What could this possibly mean?"</p><p>"I don't know ." Chalcedony shook her head. "My area of study is Gem history and artifacts. Humans? Not so much. I asked a few of my coworkers if they had any idea where it came from, but they didn't. Honestly I think the only reason it got into our archives was Rose's writing and the fact there's an obvious power core drawing.</p><p>"Hm." Skyla inspected the map. "There's a signature on the bottom corner. Not Rose's, someone else's. It says 'Morgana.'" My pupils enlarged. "No....It couldn't be." My heart raced in excitement. "Captain Morgana."</p><p>"Captain who?" Selene cocked her brow.</p><p>"Captain Morgana." I said . "A legendary pirate who terrorized the Atlantic over two hundred years ago. She's a Delmarva icon, in her final years she retired here in Beach City." I rolled up the parchment with Chalcedony's permission. "I know someone who could help us. His name's Liam. He works at Citywalk Fries but he's a big history buff and is part of the Beach City Historical Society."</p><p>On our way to the boardwalk I ran into Kimchi and Agatha. "Nora hey!" She ran over to me. "Hi Kimchi, how ya doing?" I greeted her.</p><p>"Same old. Same old. We're heading to the arcade. Wanna join us?"</p><p>"I'd love to, but Gem friends found something  amazing. You're never gonna guess what I have-." Just as I was about to explain and introduce her to the Gems, Agatha gasped excited next to her. "Nora!" She came up and hive fived me. "Hey Agatha what's up?"</p><p>"We're gonna play some games!" Agatha said excitedly. "Come with us!"</p><p>"I'd love to." I said. "But I need to go see Liam about something."</p><p>Kimchi raised her brow with a smirk. "I see."</p><p>" Oooooh Kimchi she wants to put the moves on your boyfriend."</p><p>"Agatha Liam is not my boyfriend!!" Kimchi snapped embarrassed.</p><p>"Then why are you all googly eyed over him? Is it because he's really hot?"</p><p>"Agatha...." Kimchi growled with a blush. "You're eight, you should still believe boys have cooties." Agatha nudged. "That's what you called him before."</p><p>"Agatha....please be quiet."</p><p>"Actually, I wanted to see what he thought about this." I showed them the map. "Whoa." Agatha gaped. "So cool! Does it really lead to buried treasure?" "That's what we're gonna find out. Come on." I said. "Can I go with you?" Agatha looked up at her sister. "Please?"</p><p>"Sure why not?" Kimchi smiled. I nodded and introduced her to the Gems. Agatha ended up taking over the whole conversation, recounting to them  our misadventure at the Everhill mansion. "She's been talking nonstop about it ever since." Kimchi said walking next to me. "She thinks you're a hero for defeating Jasper and getting her Dogcopter back. She told all her friends you beat the monster."</p><p>"I'm glad she's happy." I said touched. "Don't be shocked if she wants to introduce you to her friends." Kimchi informed. "I'm okay with that." I said. "She also knows you have a new sword, she'll want to see a demonstration." "That I can also do."</p><p>At Citywalk Fries, Mr. Fryman emerged from the window to take our orders. "Hi Nora what can I get you for today?"</p><p>"Hi Mr. Fryman. I actually wanted to talk to Liam." "Oh I'm sorry." Mr. Fryman said. "Liam's busy today, but he goes on break in fifteen minuets. I let him know." In the meantime we sat on a bench, watching people go by on the boardwalk munching on fry bits. "This is so delicious." Selene scarfed them down. "Is there anything humans make that doesn't taste good?" "There's a lot." Agatha said. "Like spinach. Grandma's always trying to get me to eat it but it taste like bad seaweed." She peered over my shoulder. "Can I see the treasure map?"</p><p>"Not yet Agatha." I answered. "It's very old. I wanna keep it in good shape before showing it to him." I stood up when I saw Liam walking down the boardwalk and waved him over.</p><p>"Hi Nora. Kimchi. Agatha. Dad said you wanted to show me something." "I did." I said. "Liam, these are my friends. Selene, Skyla, and Chalcedony. Chalcedony works with the Gem City Historical Society and she found this in the old archives." I rolled out the treasure map, and everyone looked at it over our shoulders.</p><p>"Oh my gosh." Liam said. "And this was in the Gem archives?"</p><p>"Yes." Callie replied. "Is it a genuine map?"</p><p>"It is." Liam replied, showing us the details. "You don't find parchment like this anymore, and that signature is legitimate.....Morgana. No way this can be Captain Morgana's lost treasure map!"</p><p>"I believe it is." I said.</p><p>"Wait a minute!" Agatha blurted in. "Who's Captain Morgana, was she a pirate?"</p><p>"She was one of the greatest pirates to ever sail the seas!" Liam smiled. "She terrorized the Atlantic coast  for many years and was never caught. Legend says she hid all the treasure she stole in her lifetime within a secret cove in the middle of the ocean next to a fabled artifact, the Heaven's Eye. A treasure that supposedly carried the light of the sun and was left on earth by celestial beings."</p><p>"A power core!" Skyla gasped. "Nora, that sounds like a power core." She touched the image on the map. "Legends always have truth in them. What if Captain Morgana found a core, wrote it's location in her map, and buried her treasure there years later?"</p><p>"That's exactly what happened." Liam pointed to a small date on the upper left corner. "The   date's two years before she died peacefully of old age.  Morgana eventually retired in Beach City and made a good life for herself with the remainder of her spoils. There's even  speculation her  children were fathered by with Buddy Buddwick, who she allegedly held captive among her crew for a few  years."</p><p>"I held the note in  my hands. "I wonder if she met Grandma. What if the two encountered each other?" Looking at the Gem numbers, an idea clicked in my head. I opened up Boogle Maps on my phone and plugged in the numbers I translated in my head. "Guys look!" The phone zoomed in on a small uninhabited island in off the coast of  Delmarva. Not exactly in the middle of ocean but far enough from land it'd take a few hours by boat. "This is it! We should go and check this out. See if the power core is really there."</p><p>Skyla and Callie nodded in agreement. "Nora." Selene said doubtfully. "Are you sure it's a good idea, what it if isn't there at all? What if it's not safe?"</p><p>"We still should see for ourselves, worst case there's nothing, but I'd rather make sure. If we don't find the Power Core, Squaridot will." I wrapped my arms around the Gem's shoulders. "Besides, if there's danger we'll face it together."</p><p>"I wanna go with you!" Agatha said excited.</p><p>"No way Agatha." Kimchi shot her down. "This is Gem stuff, it's too dangerous for a little kid and you'll get in their way."</p><p>"No I won't!" Agatha snapped. "I won't be annoying I promise! I'll only help you like I did finding my Dogcopter and but only if you ask me to. I promise I won't get in your way!"</p><p>"She's right Agatha." I told her regretfully. " We don't know what we'll find there. It could be very dangerous." I curled my fists, realizing I sounded exactly like Dad. <em>No this is different, Agatha's a human child without Gem powers or fighting skills. I can't put her in a potentially risky situation.</em></p><p>"What if I stay on the boat?" Agatha insisted. "Grandpa Yellowtail lets me stay on his boat all the time and I don't bother him." "Agatha you're not going. Leave Nora alone." Kimchi said. I nodded. "I'm sorry, it's just gonna be me and the Gems. Tell ya what, I promise I'll bring you some of the treasure if I find it."</p><p>She made a sad dramatic face even I could read. "Promise?"</p><p>"I promise." I smiled, setting off with the Gems. "Thank you Liam. If we're lucky we'll bring something back with us."</p><p>"No problem." Liam said. "Tell me what you find there. Good luck."</p><p>The first thing we needed to do was  get motion sickness medicine and sea bands. I found them easily at the convenience store and took the medicine as soon as I could, wearing the sea band on my wrist. Next, I texted my aunts and parents I was going to spend a few hours sailing with Uncle Andy. Both groups were fine with it, but I did get a private message from Aunt Garnet warning not to make a habit of keeping secrets.</p><p>"I didn't know you had an uncle." Selene said. "He's technically  my second cousin, but I've always known him as my uncle." I explained. "Andy owns a plane that he doesn't fly as much anymore, and he has a boat. He could get us to the island in a few hours tops."</p><p>"That is if he agrees with you." Selene noted.</p><p>"Hey, don't be down." I nudged her with a smile. "Uncle Andy's always helped out my family."</p><p>I saw his boat by the docks and asked Kimchi's grandfather, Captain Yellowtail, if he was anywhere nearby.</p><p>"Mumuhmumah."</p><p>"Oh, he's in the Salty Seadog's bar? Great! Thanks for letting me know!"</p><p>"Mumuhmumuhmumuhmumuh?"</p><p>"Agatha and Kimchi are doing fine. In fact I saw them earlier. Agatha was begging me to take me with her on this treasure hunt, but I had to tell her no. There's no telling what we'll find."</p><p>"Mumuhmumuhmumuh."</p><p>"Don't worry I'll be careful." I said happily. "And I'll tell Grandpa you said hi!" As we walked along the docks Skyla gazed at me astonished. "You understood everything he said?"</p><p>"Mhm." I nodded. "He was pretty clear. Kimchi's dad speaks the same language, so I picked up a lot from him." At the Salty Seadog's Bar and Grill we searched for my uncle who I had difficulty finding. "Can I help you?" One of the workers noticed us. "We're looking for someone named Andy DeMayo." Selene spoke for me, sensing I was nervous in a place full of humans I didn't know. Before he could answer a familiar  Empire State accent called out and I found myself struggling under a tight hug. "Nora I can't believe it! What the heck are you doing here!!"</p><p>"It's good to see you too Uncle Andy please stop hugging me!" I gasped. He quickly released me. "Oh sorry! I forget you don't like hugs."</p><p>"Not without my permission." I shook myself off, nerves frazzled. "Here do this." I spread my palm in front of him. "Oh right, the handshake I remember it now." He pressed his palm against mine.  "So what brings you here to this neck of the woods? Your father here? How's  Grandpa doing, his leg getting better?"</p><p>"I'll answer that all outside. It's too noisy in here." I rapidly tapped my foot. Uncle Andy knew what I meant. "Ah I getcha, come on. I'll take ya somewhere quiet." I nodded  and  walked with him outside.  We sat on a bench against the docks.</p><p>"You don't need to tell me. You're grandpa explained  why you're staying here for a while. I'm glad you're safe."</p><p>"Thanks." I said. "His leg's is doing better, he can walk on it a bit without crutches and he still goes to the radio station every day. Dad's not here right now, and the reason I'm at the docks. " I showed him the map. "We, my friends, found this old treasure map that leads to a Power Core. There's another Gem collecting them to build a machine that will threaten life on Earth if it's activated, and we have to get it before she does."</p><p>"Uh kid, you lost me after Power Core." Uncle Andy scratched his head.  I showed him the pinned location on my phone. "Can you take us to this place on your boat? You'd be helping us save the world. There also might be treasure there, which you can have as much as you want."</p><p>"Hmm." He looked at it closer before nodding with a smile. "Of course. I'll help you save the world, and I'd be spending quality time with my great niece too!" He patted my back. "Treasure hunt! Heh don't worry, family that sails together share's pirate treasure together! We'll   split half the loot!"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>  *Time skip brought to you by 'Orinoco Flow'!*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I held onto the railing, letting the spray of the water hit my face watching the glimmer of the sunlight on the ocean. My hair whipped in my eyes against the wind, and I wrapped it in a loose ponytail, breathing in the salty tang of the ocean air with bliss in my heart. Uncle Andy's boat sailed on the waves, cutting through the surf in a rocking motion, it was a  moderate size, not a fancy yacht but no small dingy either, big enough where it didn't get violently tossed between the waves.</p><p>Still, I'm glad I took medicine  before I embarked, or else I would've chucked it five minutes after we casted off.   Even now I couldn't look  out at the sides without getting slightly disoriented, It might not have been me feeling dizzy. "You okay Selene?"</p><p>"Yes. Perfectly fine." She clung to the railing next to me. "My legs are wobbly. Whenever I try to stand and walk I feel like I'm gonna fall."</p><p>"Don't worry." I said. " You haven't gotten your sea legs yet. You need to get used to being at sea is all." Selene nodded, still holding on tightly to the rail watching Skyla fly alongside the boat, trying to keep the Pearl's focus on her so she paid less attention to the movement beneath her feet.</p><p>"Nora get down from the rail I ain't in the mood for a swim today!" Uncle Andy called from the helm. "Sorry!" I stepped down. "How are ya?"</p><p>"A-Okay!" Uncle Andy gave a thumbs up. "Get over here! I haven't seen ya in forever!" I walked across the boat up to the captains deck, holding Selene's hand to reassure she wouldn't tip over. "Ahoy!" Chalcedony waved from the captain's deck. "Ahoy Chalcedony! How fares the winds?" She had immediately hit it off with Uncle Andy and they've been chatting nonstop with each other since we set off. I was happy the Gems liked him. Uncle Andy wasn't not the easiest to understand. He liked to joke around and it's very confusing because I don't know if he's joking or being serious most of the time, but he's a very friendly guy.</p><p>"Aye it be calm seas until we reach land." She grinned.</p><p>"This is so exciting! Thanks for taking us out Uncle Andy." I said.</p><p>"Not a problem Nora." He laughed. " Anything to help my niece save the world. So what's this treasure that's supposed to be hidden away? We talking doubloons? Gold?"</p><p>"I honestly don't know." I said. "But I've heard Captain Morgana's treasure, if it does exist, is worth millions, we may end up with a little wealth in our pockets."</p><p>"Good, I'll have some cash to pay for eye surgery. My sight's gone foggy with old age, I can't fly my plane much no more. Luckily this space alien gadgetry makes it easier to sail a ship." He meant the Gem made navigational panel installed in the boat. "Maybe you could heal me instead ey Nora?"</p><p>"I'd love to, but that would mean a blood donation." I said. "My healing power isn't in my spit like Dad's."</p><p>"Oooh. I don't want you losing a pint of blood on my behalf." Uncle Andy said. "Just drip a bit of it in my eyes like drops. I half a pocket knife you can use."</p><p>"What!?" I looked at him as if he was insane. "I'm just joking Nora!" He laughed, rubbing my back in good humor. " You're too funny, and a real sweetheart, don't waste your healing blood on me. Nothing wrong with old age."</p><p>Case in point.</p><p>"Heheh. Thanks.." I remarked awkwardly, gazing out at sea. "How long will it take to reach the cove?"</p><p>"About two hours according to this gizmo." He touched the navigation panel. "What you're bored already?"</p><p>"No. I'm just curious about the time it will take."</p><p>Uncle Andy must've seen my face and grinned. "Hey, I'm just messing with you kiddo. I know you're not bored." I nodded looking out to see. "You know, back in the old days of seafaring, sailors used to sing shanties to pass the time.</p><p>"Sounds like a good idea." Uncle Andy said. "'Cept I don't know any shanties."</p><p>"Why don't you sing us one Nora?" Selene advised. "You have a wonderful voice."</p><p>"Yeah sing us a good ol' sea shanty!'" Chalcedony urged. "You're a great singer!"</p><p>"Ditto!" Skyla landed beside her.</p><p>"Okay." I chuckled awkwardly. "But only if you guys sing with me!"</p><p>"Not a problem." Skyla cheered.</p><p>I smiled. "Okay." Chalcedony clapped her hands excited. "Take it away Nora!" I happily stood in the middle of the top deck, eyes toward the distant horizon .</p><p>
  <em>When the course is laid and the anchor's weighed</em><br/>
<em>A sailor's blood begins racing</em><br/>
<em>With our hearts unbound and our flag unfurled</em><br/>
<em>We're under way and off to see the world</em><br/>
<em>Under way and off to see the world</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey ho, we'll go</em><br/>
<em>Anywhere the wind is blowing</em><br/>
<em>Faithful friends are we</em><br/>
<em>Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea</em>
</p><p>"Now you've got us in the spirit!" Chalcedony hollered. She hopped onto the railing stepping across it like an acrobat.</p><p>
  <em>Danger walks the deck</em><br/>
<em>We say, "What the heck"</em><br/>
<em>We laugh at the perils we're facing</em><br/>
<em>Every storm we ride has its own reward</em>
</p><p>Her foot slipped and Skyla grabbed her back. <em>And people die by falling overboard!</em></p><p><em>People die by falling overboard !What!? </em>Callie repeated before singing in chorus with the three of of us. I hoisted the sails as it flared in the wind.</p><p>
  <em>Hey ho, we'll go</em><br/>
<em>Anywhere the wind is blowing</em><br/>
<em>Hoist the sails and sing</em>
</p><p><em>Sailing for adventure on the big blue wet thing! </em>Skyla added with a happy giggle.</p><p>"Come on Uncle Andy, join in!" I cheered. Uncle Andy chuckled . "All righty Nora!" he joined right in dramatically steering the wheel.</p><p>
  <em>There are distant lands with burning sands</em><br/>
<em>That call across the oceans</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There are bingo games every fun-filled day</em><br/>
<em>And Margaritas at the midnight buffet</em><br/>
<em>Margaritas at the midnight buffet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey ho, we'll go</em><br/>
<em>Anywhere the wind is blowing</em><br/>
<em>Should have took a train</em><br/>
<em>Sailing for adventure on the bounding main</em>
</p><p>I stepped away from the crew, standing alone at the rail with my eyes onto the unknown ocean and the curve of the horizon. Without acting on it intentionally I was following in his footsteps. I with my own Gem companions I continued his legacy, and I wasn't sure what to make of it.</p><p>
  <em>The salty breezes whisper</em><br/>
<em>Who knows what lies ahead</em><br/>
<em>I just know I was born to lead</em><br/>
<em>The life my father led</em>
</p><p>Selene stepped beside me and took my hand , singing the next verse. She waved at my friends, who smiled and waved back. I gazed out at sea, smiling with a faint blush.</p><p>
  <em>The stars will be our compass</em><br/>
<em>Wherever we may roam</em><br/>
<em>And our mates will always be</em><br/>
<em>Just like a family</em><br/>
<em>And though we may put into port</em><br/>
<em>The sea is always home</em>
</p><p>"Wow Selene I didn't know you had such a great singing voice!" Skyla said.</p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p>We laughed together as our entire crew of Gems and humans chorused among the crashing of the waves, our voices and spirits high.</p><p>
  <em>We'll chase our dreams standing on our own</em><br/>
<em>Over the horizon to the great unknown</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey ho, we'll go</em><br/>
<em>Anywhere the wind is blowing</em><br/>
<em>Bold and brave and free</em><br/>
<em>Sailing for adventure</em><br/>
<em>Sailing for adventure</em><br/>
<em>Sailing for adventure</em><br/>
<em>On the deep blue sea</em>
</p><p>                                                                            .......</p><p>My grumbling gut led me below deck. I'd begun to feel more of the boat's movement on a empty stomach, though I didn't feel seasick (the medicine and sea-bands took care of that.) I was constantly aware of the nonstop rock and sway to the point where I would eventually begin to feel it in my gut.</p><p><em>There are potato chips in the cabinet below deck</em>. Aunt Garnet texted. <em>You'll thank me later.</em></p><p><em>Thanks Aunt Oracle. </em>I texted back</p><p>I opened the cabinet to where the food was, reaching for the potato chips when..</p><p>"What the he-!!!"</p><p>Agatha jumped out of the cabinet and ran with the potato chips straight to the steps.</p><p>"Hey!!" Agatha cried hitting her fist against the pink barrier blocking her escape. "Come on let me out!"</p><p>"Nora what's going on? Why is this barrier up?" Selene ran below deck with Sky and Callie.  I dispersed the barrier. "We have a stowaway." I glared at Agatha, who grinned awkwardly at me. "Agatha, what in the Celestial Heavens are you doing here?" Agatha curled her fists. " I wanted to go on the treasure hunt."</p><p>"So you decided to sneak on board and hide in the cabinet?"  I shook my head dismissively. "I told you couldn't ! We don't know what's out there and you've put yourself in danger! Does Kimchi know you're out here?"</p><p>"No." She pouted. "Nobody knows but me. You said it take only a few hours to find the treasure, I thought if I'd sneak on board I'd be home before anyone noticed."</p><p>"Oh but they will notice." Selene warned. " And you would have been discovered sooner or later. That was very foolish of you to sneak out on here, what did you think you'd achieve by stowing away?"</p><p>"I wanted to go on a the treasure hunt." Agatha sniffled looking up at me.  "You're so cool Nora, you're the bravest person I've ever met and you have these awesome powers to defeat your enemies, and you're very smart. I wanted to be with you."<br/>
<br/>
I was honestly touched by that. "That's so sweet." I crossed my arms. "But that's no excuse for sneaking out like that. Your family's gonna be worried sick. So here's what you're going to do. You're gonna call Kimchi on my phone and tell her  where you are and then, you're gonna stay on this boat with my Uncle Andy when we reach land. Do you hear?" </p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Good." I handed her my phone and dialed Kimchi's number.</p><p>"There's no way we can turn back and drop her off?" I asked. "I'm afraid not." Skyla said. "We're already a few hours out and almost to the Power Core. Turning back at this point would give up our entire search.</p><p>"I thought so." I watched Agatha call her sister. I could hear Kimchi's angry yelling from here, and did not envy the little girl."</p><p>"Hey Nora!" Uncle Andy called from the upper deck. "You better get up here and come look at this!"</p><p>By the wheel, Uncle Andy Peered out at sea left to him with his binoculars. "What's up Uncle Andy? You see something."</p><p>"Call me crazy." He murmured. "But I swear that's a pirate ship out there. It's been following us for some time, now it's getting closer."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Shattered Gems Tell No Tales: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora and the Crew are attacked by pirates!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/>The other ship approached and as it grew closer, I could see its details. "Oh my stars, it is a pirate ship!" "Pirate ship!?" Agatha, who'd come above deck, ran over. "Cool! lemmee see!"</p><p>"Who the heck are you!?" Uncle Andy said surprised. "This is Yellowtail's granddaughter, she snuck on board." I darted a sharp look at Agatha. "Get below deck."</p><p>"But I wanna see the pirates!"</p><p>"No Agatha, this isn't like- "</p><p>A horn blew from the other ship. Taking Agatha's hand with Uncle Andy beside her, I ran below deck and grabbed my sword in its sheath . "Stay here." I ran upstairs when I heard a crash against the boat. The ship tethered itself to ours with a claw. A pirate ship in purpose and appearance, resembling a traditional Spanish galleon like in the old stories, its sails bearing a yellow star and two cutlasses.</p><p>"Why does that ship have the Crystal Gem symbol on it?" Callie said puzzled. The pirates hopped from the tethers and began boarding us, but that wasn't what stunned everyone.</p><p>"Are those....watermelons?" Skyla gaped, ready to sink the other ship with a wave. Small living watermelon people surrounded our crew , pointing their pistols and cutlasses at us. <em>They're the watermelons Dad brought to life when he was a kid. They really do exist!</em></p><p>We heard them click their guns, when we summoned our weapons. "Don't attack!" I warned the Gems. "Unless you want a bullet to your brain." Though honestly, a gunshot probably wouldn't hurt  Gems much, but an organic being like me was another story.</p><p>"Let go of me you stupid watermelons!" Agatha struggled when three of them pulled her from below deck. "Nora's gonna slice your guts in half and serve you on a plate!" The watermelon pushed at her behind. "Hey!"</p><p>"You stinkin' melonheads get the hell off my boat!!" Uncle Andy snapped as four restrained him. "Nora get outta here these goons mean business!!" Both of them gasped when they saw us surrounded.</p><p>The horn blew again and the Watermelon Pirates turned their heads as a plank crashed on our boat. Walking across it was what I believed to be their captain, dressed in traditional pirate gear with a hat, eyepatch, and a watermelon parrot perched on its shoulder.<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>The pirates made way for their captain, who stared at us intrigue. "Captain Rindbeard I presume." I glared at the Watermelon. "That thing has a name?" Selene hissed. " Yes, I named it. Just Now." I murmured. "Lower your weapons, we don't wanna provoke them."</p><p>"Yes, lets not provoke the cutthroat watermelon pirates that raided our boat and are holding us hostage." Selene gritted her teeth, hand clenched on her glowing gem. The parrot cawed harshly and the captain garbled something at us. "I'm sorry. I don't speak watermelon." Captain Rindbeard held out Morgana's treasure map, jabbing his pocketnife at the objective. "Hey that's mine give it back!" I swiped at him only to get pushed back at a swordpoint.</p><p>"Nora I'm sorry!" Agatha cried. "They stole it and gave it to him when they captured us. Dirty rotten pirates!" She spat at their feet, gaining an amused laugh from them. One pushed her like a schoolyard bully. "Stop it, it's our map and our treasure! We found it first!" Captain Rindbeard turned his head and garbled something to her. "No you didn't find it! You stole it from the cabinet! It's ours!!" She translated it back to him.</p><p>"Agatha you understand him!?" Skyla gasped.</p><p>"A little." Agatha admitted. "It sounds close to the language my Dad and Grandpa speak." Realizing this, Captain Rindbeard ordered his pirates to bring her over." They pushed her into our circle. The Captain darted his eyes and her, then me, and spoke.</p><p>"He wants the map so they can find Morgana's treasure." Agatha translated. "If you try to fight back he'll shoot you, he's not scared of your sword or your friends."</p><p>"Well tell him he's not having it. Too bad."</p><p>Agatha replied to him my message, resulting in the pirates holding Uncle Andy to draw his cutlass against his neck. "Nora what the heck are you telling him!? Give him the damn treasure map for crying out loud! It ain't worth our lives!"</p><p>"If you don't say yes he'll cut your  Uncle's throat, then yours's, and then take the map anyway, he wants to give you a chance to live."</p><p>"Tell him if he or his crew as much as presses a blade against Nora's throat, I'll blast every single one of them into a juicy pulp." Selene warned.</p><p>"Not the best idea." I whispered to her.</p><p>I looked at Agatha. "Tell him we're looking for the Power Core." I pointed to the picture of the map. "Without the map, we cannot find it." An idea brewed in my head. "I don't want any violence.  Tell the captain I can help lead him and his crew to the treasure if he lets us go. It's the Power Core we're after." I pointed again to the picture. "Not the treasure, he can take all he wants, leave us the Core."</p><p>"But Nora you promised!" I cocked my brow at her. "Okay....." She translated to Rindbeard. The Watermelon Steven shook his head and grumbled. "Why should we believe you?"</p><p>I smirked, lifting my shirt to reveal the birthmark on my belly. The Watermelon Stevens gaped seeing birthmark, murmuring to one another. "Because we're kin."</p><p>That had a visible effect on the pirates, they backed off and put away their weapons. Rindbeard approached and offered his hand. "It's a deal." Agatha said relieved. "As brethren we must help each other."</p><p>The parrot cawed approvingly when I shook hands with his captain.</p><p>The pirates followed alongside us the remainder of our journey. Rindbeard left five of his crewmates onboard to make sure we didn't attempt to flee, including his first mate who I named Smee. A pudgy, good-natured Watermelon Steven wearing a straw hat . The Gems watched the rigidly, the hackles on my back raised while Selene guarded me close, but the pirates gave us no further trouble.</p><p>Chalcedony, on another hand, decided to lighten the mood and entertain both parties with another sea shanty.</p><p>
  <em>Therrreeeee once was a ship that put to sea</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the name of that ship was the Billy o' Tea</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The winds blew hard, her bow dipped down</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Blow, me bully boys, blow (hah!)</em>
</p><p>The pirates seemed to enjoy that a lot, commenting in their strange language and singing along, even Agatha and Uncle Andy joined along.</p><p>"You know it would be a lucky surprise if a giant rogue wave sunk the pirate ship." Skyla whispered to me. "And risk sinking us too? No, I don't want them hurt." I dismissed the idea.</p><p>"But they're bloodthirsty pirates!" Selene hissed. "Give me the word and I'll blast 'em all to the sharks."</p><p>"No. Nobody needs to die from this." I answered severely. "They're after Morgana's treasure, we're after the Power Core. We want entirely different things, and once they understood that, they lightened up. They're only watching us closely to make sure we keep our end of the bargain." I glanced at the watermelon parrot perched on the sails, watching us with a blinking eye.</p><p>"We could've kicked their butts easily." Skyla shrugged.</p><p>"And risk getting Agatha and Uncle Andy hurt?" I shook my head. "No. It wasn't worth it, and it still isn't now. Violence isn't the answer, compromise is."</p><p>"That isn't the only reason ." Selene brushed her knuckles against my arm, her way of comfort. "Something about those creatures is making you hesitant." I nodded. "I wasn't lying when I said we were kin, we are. Dad created the watermelons, and he created me. Attacking and killing them would've been like attacking and killing my own siblings. It just didn't feel right."</p><p>"I get it." Skyla agreed. "It's like when you're fighting your own Gem cut." She sat on the bench with her arms tucked on her lap. "I was with another Lapis Lazuli before I lived on Earth. We were a bonded pair, and in many ways she was my teacher, but when Era 3 began and I wanted go to Little Homeschool, we got into a huge argument that ended up with me leaving her and both of us in tears. I was open to change, she wasn't, and she said I was being stupid and weak for even thinking of it. I know I was right in my decision and what I felt, but fighting another Lapis Lazuli still felt so inherently wrong, core deep wrong."</p><p>She sighed. "Even when it was the right decision I still feel bad about it to this day. So yeah Nora, I totally get why you don't want to hurt the Watermelon Stevens. I'll respect that decision and I won't fight them, unless if they try to hurt you."</p><p>"Thanks Sky." I smiled, rubbing her shoulder.</p><p>"Neither will I." Selene added. "But if they even attempt it. I'm not holding back."</p><p>A watermelon called out out. "Guys!" Agatha raced to us excited. " We're almost there!!Land ho!!"</p><p>                                                                           .......</p><p>There wasn't much on the island. It had rocky beach and high jutting cliffs with vegetation growing between the niches. The only permanent residents were the seabirds nesting on the cliffs, soaring over them like vultures or divebombing into the sea for food. Our vessels docked at a calm lagoon that stirred a strange familiarity in my mind.</p><p>
  <em>Grandmother was here, we've come to the right place.</em>
</p><p>I almost put my reluctance of harming the pirates aside when they tied up my uncle. "They want to make sure you keep your end of the deal, they promise not to hurt him." I had to cover Agatha's ears from the series of flowery curses when they led him below deck, setting up armed guards at the entrance so he couldn't get out and we couldn't break in.</p><p>On the stony beach, the pirates flanked us on all sides, swords and pistols at hand when Rindbeard stood in front of us with the map. He handed it over to me and spoke to Agatha. She had come with us as a translator.</p><p>"Captain Rindbeard wants you to lead us to the treasure. Remember our deal, we get the loot and you get the glowy ball, and don't you dare try to bail on us, or we'll shoot you and your Uncle onboard."</p><p>Dad would have a heart attack seeing what some of his creations became.</p><p>"Noted." I said sourly.</p><p>We followed the map into the series of interconnected caves the island was made of. Agatha huddled close to me, holding my hand as we passed through the dark caverns, illuminated by only by the glowing reflective slate. I explained to Agatha the slate came from another planet and was installed by Gems to help them lead the way.</p><p>"Maybe they'll help us lead the way." Agatha smiled optimistically. "Maybe not to the treasure." I whispered. "These slates were put here long, long, before Morgana and her pirates made land."</p><p>"Does that mean the treasure won't be there?" Agatha said nervously. "It might not be in the exact place as the Power Core, but it's here."</p><p>Agatha nodded. "I'm really scared Nora."</p><p>"I know. It's okay." I rubbed her shoulder. "It's all part of the adventure, and the Gems and I will keep you safe." I smirked at the Gems who smirked and winked back.</p><p>She nodded. "I never should've snuck on the boat." "That's right, but here you are, and you're helping us. We never would've understood the pirates without you. Just stay by me and don't try to fight them, and we'll be okay."</p><p>The map led us into a giant cavern that was once a command center for Gem Homeworld. Set up exactly like the one on the Husk Planet, but unlike it, the Power Core was in visible reach</p><p>Squaridot beat us too it.</p><p>I suppressed a curse, ordering Agatha to warn the pirates to keep hidden. They followed along, hiding at one end of the cave and us at the other. "Who is that Gem? I've never seen one like her before." I hushed Agatha and huddled against the rock wall, eying the Gems who glanced at me with a severe look, weapons at ready. <em>Those pirates better not try anything stupid.</em></p><p>"Log Date 281-971." Squaridot recorded. " This is Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5IG. I have successfully located the Sector 5 Power Core. Following the length of its waves I have confirmed it is a level 3 Energy Level, not volatile with proper handling. Now commencing extraction." She summoned her gauntlets and levitated them towards the core.</p><p>"Dammit, she's got the core! What are we gonna do!?" Callie whispered.</p><p>"We have to stop her." Selene summoned her Arm Cannon. "You and Skyla follow me. Nora stay with Agatha." I was about to protest when my phone rang, loudly. I scrambled to answer it, quickly picking it up.</p><p>"Hi Mom how's it going?" I spoke quietly why trying to conceal my panic.</p><p>"Nora, I just wanted to see how the boating trip was going with your uncle." I darted my eyes at the Gems who darted back in a frantic 'are you serious?' look. <em>It's my mom I have to answer.</em> I mouthed to them.</p><p>"It's going great." I grinned. "We're spending a lot quality time together. It's awesome. Everything is awesome."</p><p>"That's great honey." Mom answered blissfully unaware. "Why do you sound so quiet?"</p><p>"Oh you know how Uncle Andy is sensitive to loud noises in his old age." I lied through my teeth</p><p>"What was that?" Squaridot halted her progress. "It appears I am not alone in this facility."</p><p>"Is that Peridot in the background? Is she with you?" Mom asked.</p><p>"She is." I answered somewhat truthfully. "Listen Mom I gotta go. I'll call you back later."</p><p>"Nora is everything okay? You sound nervous."</p><p>"I'm not nervous."</p><p>"Nora Rose, what is going on?"</p><p>"I said I'll talk to you later. Love you! Bye!"</p><p>I looked at the Gem's red faced. Squaridot and the pirates will be the least of my problems now.</p><p>I heard Squaridot's footsteps draw close and decided to confront her head on despite the protests of the Gems. There's was no point hiding anymore, she knew we were here , she would find us eventually.</p><p>"Hey." I said meeting her face to face. "What's up?" She stood at my father's height with her golden Limb Enhancers. Her face held a stoic look. "Hmm. It appears these caves are inhabited by the Steven. A minor inconvenience." Her fingers glowed and she pointed them at me like a gun.</p><p>"Hey wait don't shoot me!" I waved. "I just wanted to ask you something." Squaridot shrugged and disarmed. "What is it you want, the Steven?" I saw the Gems sneak behind her, Selene made eye contact with me and mouthed <em>distract her</em>. I gulped, wondering what I'd gotten myself into again.</p><p>I nervously tapped my foot. "I was wondering why would you go after such a boring old glowy orb?" "That, my primitive organic. Is a Gem Power Core." Squaridot replied dismissive. "An essential device I need for construction of a machine that will ensure the continuation of my kind."</p><p>The Gems had entered the chamber. <em>Keep stalling Nora.</em></p><p>"Sounds extremely boring if you ask me." I remarked. "You can't use that thing for anything else but a battery? Lame."</p><p>Squaridot lowered her brow. "I wouldn't expect a Steven to understand the importance of such a device." Skyla summoned her water wings, slowly ascending toward the core with her gauntlets worn. I darted in front of Squaridot when she turned her head, successfully diverting her eyes.</p><p>"But you've never seen a device of true power! One that makes a Power Core look like a mere meepmorp!" I took out my favorite sensory toy from my pocket, a Gem-madesquare I could meld into any shape imaginable with small orbs that changed color whenever I pressed them. "Behold the Infinity Clay." I said dramatically, melding to cube to different shapes. "You can create anything from it, and when you press these little orbs they make cool sounds and change colors!"</p><p>"Interesting." Squaridot fiddled with the toy, taking interest in it. "Interacting with this malleable device feels mentally beneficial. Hmm very beneficial. You Stevens are not as simple as I once assumed. But I digress, as entertaining as this Infinity Clay is, I must resume my mission and extract the Power Core."</p><p>I heard a garbled cry and the Peridot turned around. The pirates lost their patience and charged into the room hoping to seize the treasure, but she wasn't focused on them.</p><p>"You pebbles!!" Her hand changed into ray gun and she shot Skyla in midair just as she was about to reach the Power Core. Skyla poofed immediately and her gem dropped onto the ground. Before I had time to comprehend what happened she shot Chalcedony and her two stones dropped beside Skyla's.</p><p>" NO!" I roared, slashing my sword at Squaridot, who leapt back and shot me with the gun, I screamed, and crashed to the ground, hearing Selene's outcry. "Nora!!!" Agatha ran to me, kicking and punching Squaridot in the legs. "Leave her alone!!" She picked up a kicking and screaming Agatha and dropped her when she was hit by a Power Beam.</p><p>Selene jumped to my side, clutching the three gemstones in one hand and pointing her heated cannon between Squaridot's eyes. "It's you. The Traitor. " Squaridot clenched her teeth. "So you managed to survive Gypsum's strike, how curious. Most Gems don't."</p><p>"She didn't!" I stood at her side, baring my sword and shield guarding Agatha behind me. "I revived her." I felt my inborn power surge through my blood and struck my foe! Squaridot retaliated with a destabilizing baton, trying to jab the shard at my chest, but I knocked her in the teeth with an uppercut from my shield and slashed at her legs while she was stunned.</p><p>"Go Nora Go!" Agatha pumped her fists from the sidelines. "KICK HER BUTT!!"</p><p>Squarey's Limb Enhancers remained attached, even constant hits from Selene's Power Beams couldn't sever them. When Squaridot shot her destabilizing gun at Selene, I stood in front of her and deflected it with my shield. It hit the ceiling causing the rocks to fall near unsuspecting watermelons who scoured the chamber for treasure that wasn't there.</p><p>Squaridot laughed after the initial shock of realizing who she was dealing with. "Hahahahahaha!!!! You idiot pebble, do you really think I would waste my time fighting you!? You're a pawn in my way! An insignificant piece. Even if you are the Diamond Legacy you pose no threat to me."</p><p>Selene and I gasped. "You know who she is?" Selene bared her teeth. Squaridot cackled. "You're dumb even for a Pearl! The entire Remnant knows who she is!" She darted her eyes at me. "Fortunately for you, Nora Universe, your value is worth more alive than dead. Tanzanite has changed the decree and wants to do the honors of shattering you herself to make sure there are no paths for doubt."</p><p>"She's not gonna take her because she's stronger than all of you!" Agatha snapped at her unafraid. "She defeated Jasper with only a small bit of her powers and she teamed us up with rampaging pirates to find that stupid core! I dunno who Tanzanite is, but if she even tries to hurt Nora we'll protect her. Me, Selene, and all of Beach City! We'll stop her before she even tries anything, and we won't let you hurt this planet, because the Crystal Gems are protecting it!"</p><p>Squaridot laughed undaunted. "Such bluster from a yapping little Steven! I'm already ahead of the game." She grinned deviously, flexing her hand as she she telekinetically pulled the Power Core from its station, bubbling it and sending it off to an unknown location. We cried out from the tremors, and the Watermelon Stevens scurried out.</p><p>" The Genesis is almost complete. Soon Tanzanite will finish what our Diamond started! This planet will become her colony and all Gemkind will bow to her greatness!!"</p><p>"Not if we stop her!" I bellowed.</p><p>"You clods!" Squaridot laughed. "You've already lost!" With a snap of her fingers she disappeared in a flash of light, disorienting me.</p><p>"Nora come on!" Selene's consciousness snapped me out of it. "We have to leave, the tunnel's collapsing!"</p><p>"Quick! This way!" Agatha pulled my hand, leading us with the pirates out of the collapsing cavern into an another cave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Shattered Gems Tell No Tales: Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora and the Gems find the lost treasure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/>    We only stopped running when the tremors ceased and we were far enough into another cave. I told Agatha to follow the glowing slate on the walls, which guided our way like markers on a trail. To where it led, nobody knew, only that it would take us somewhere important.</p><p>"Maybe to the real treasure." Agatha said optimistically.</p><p>I gave her a questioning look.</p><p>"What?" She crossed her arms sassily. "You're not giving up are you. You can't! Not after everything we went through we gotta find it! Besides, what are we gonna tell these guys?" The Watermelon Stevens grumbled irritated, murmuring their doubts to each other. "The map doesn't lie you melonheads!" Agatha snapped at them. "It took us to the Power Core and it will take us to the treasure! Right Nora?"</p><p>I didn't answer her, remaining quiet.</p><p>"Agatha. Nora is tired from fighting, let her rest." Selene answered her softly.<br/>We stopped and rested at un underground lake. I sat by the edge, filling my purifying thermos and sharing it with Agatha once the water was filtered and sterilized. Selene had gone to scout out an exit, ordering us to stay put and watch over our poofed comrades until she returned.</p><p>"How will you find your way back?" I asked her. "I'll find you." She said curtly, glaring at the Watermelon Pirates who gurgled among themselves. "If I find out you hurt either of them," Agatha translated her warning. "I'll make smoothies out of you." She ignited her arm cannon to prove a point.</p><p>"They definitely got the memo." I chuckled, seeing the pirates kept their distance from us. "Here, drink more."</p><p>"No thanks." Agatha shook her head clutching the three gemstones in her hands. "Don't worry, they're going to be okay." I reassured her. "When Gems are badly hurt, they lose their physical forms and go inside their gemstones to heal themselves. They'll reform with new clothes and new looks, feeling better than ever." I brushed my fingers across the stones, feeling the essence of my friends pulse beneath my fingertips.</p><p>"How long will it take for them to come back?" Agatha asked.</p><p>"Depends on the Gem type and how long they want to take. Some come back quickly like Rubies, others take their time, like Pearls." I answered, holding Skyla's gem to my heart, hoping she could sense me protecting her.<em> I'm sorry I didn't act quick enough, my friend. Please return  quickly.</em></p><p>"They better come back soon." She held up the gems to her face. "You hear me? Get up soon!" I chuckled. " I hope so."</p><p>"You know what's weird?" Agatha said. "They're gemstones, right, but they don't feel like rocks. They feel alive. When I hold them, they're warm and smooth, and I swear I feel a heartbeat in 'em."</p><p>"You're right." I remarked. "It's really incredible isn't it?"</p><p>Agatha nodded. "Nora, are we still gonna look for the treasure?"</p><p>"We don't have a choice." I shrugged, looking at the Watermelon pirates. "I never should've gotten us into this. Because of me, Uncle Andy's caught, Sky and Callie are poofed, and Squaridot got away with the Power Core. I should've just given the map to the Gems or Dad and they would've dealt with it, they may have even stopped Squaridot, but no! I had to think myself Crystal Gem and be a hero."</p><p>"But you are a hero Nora." Agatha said. "You defeated a bully  to get my toy back! You stood up to pirates! You fought a bad Gem and sent her running away! You have these amazing powers and swordfighting skills and you're not afraid to use them, and even if without 'em you use your brains to beat your enemies or make friends with 'em! You're a hero to me and the coolest person I've ever met in my entire life, and ya know what? You're the bravest too! I wanna be like you when I grow even if I don't have super Gem powers!"</p><p>She brought tears to my huge eyes. "You really think all that kid?"</p><p>"Hecks yeah I do!" Agatha grinned with a wink. "A girl's gotta have her role models, and you're definitely mine!"</p><p>"Aw come here!" I pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"Hey you're squishing me!" Agatha laughed.</p><p>"Sorry." I grinned backing away. "It's okay." Agatha rubbed her head. "There's something I gotta tell you Nora. About why I snuck on the boat with you."</p><p>"Because you wanted to go on a treasure hunt?" I asked.</p><p>" Well....yeah...but it wasn't just that. I didn't want the treasure just for me. I wanted it for my friend." I listened to her explain.</p><p>"Her name's Ama. I met her in school last year, when our teacher made us partners for an art project in class. At first I thought she didn't like me, but she did, she just showed it differently. We hang out a lot at Dewey Park after school, and at her house. She's really nice and she loves to collect different coins from all over the world and from different time periods. She has a entire picture frame on her wall she made by herself with all the coins she has, and she writes what kind they are, where they're from, and how old they are. I thought it would be so cool if I got her real life pirate coins."</p><p>"That's really sweet of you." I smiled. "I'm sure she would've loved that."</p><p>"Yeah thanks." She said. "I just wish I was able to get the coins. See, Ama doesn't have a lot of friends. She's in a lot of special classes and she always has a teacher helping her. I mean people are nice to her, but they don't know how to act around her because she acts different than other kids. A lot of kids think she's weird, because she makes weird noises and doesn't like loud sounds or bright colors. Whenever you talk to her she doesn't look at you either, so it's hard to tell if she's listening to you unless her mom or her teachers tells you."</p><p>I sat up straight, curling my fingers against my hip. "Agatha, does Ama have trouble communicating with other people?"</p><p>"Yeah. She can't talk." Agatha answered. "Ama has this computer that connects to her brain through giant fluffy headphones, and when she thinks words in her mind they appear on the computer and it speaks in a girl's voice. She controls it with her mind, it's like she has superpowers. It's the coolest thing I ever saw, She can talk to you like a normal person through that computer, like I talk to her all the time."</p><p>It was strange being the one asking it. "Did the teachers ever say why Ama was a different from other kids? Or why she needed a computer to talk?"</p><p>Agatha nodded. "Yes. They said she's autistic, which means her brain works differently. They also said it makes her a little different than other kids, which I think is totally okay because she's a great friend and really smart. She's so cool Nora, I think you'd really like her. She's smart like you, and she likes puzzles like the one you have in your pocket. I feel like you guys have a lot in common."</p><p>"More than you realize." I admitted. "I'm autistic too."</p><p>"What!? No way!" Agatha shouted in disbelief. " You're not anything like her! You can talk and you can go places by yourself don't need and you act totally normal!"</p><p>"It shows differently in me." I explained. "We're like fingerprints, no two autistic people are exactly alike, but a lot of things you described about your friend I have too. I'm very sensitive to loud noises, I don't like bright colors, I have very bad eye contact and I actively have to work on it, and I also have trouble reading cues from other people. I'm also older and I got a lot of help growing up, I still get help."</p><p>"You do?" She blinked.</p><p>"Yes. I have a helper in school but he's a classmate instead of my teacher. His name's Cory and he's also my friend. My teachers also lets us leave classes early so we don't deal with crowds, and when I have a test, I get to take it in a quiet room by myself so I don't get distracted by other people, they also give me extra time too."</p><p>"Just like Ama!" Agatha exclaimed. "Except she needs a computer to talk. You don't."</p><p>"I almost did." For the first time I felt comfortable speaking about it. "I didn't start talking until I was three years old, and even then, I barely talked much. The doctors said I would never be fully verbal, so did my preschool teachers, but my Aunt Garnet , the Fusion Gem with the big hair and star sunglasses,  looked into the future and saw there was a possibility I could. She encouraged my mom and  dad to put me in speech therapy classes when they were  questioning if it was the right thing for me." I smiled proudly. "It was."</p><p>"That's amazing." Agatha sat down next to me. "Ama never got to that point." </p><p>"And that's okay." I said. "You know, it's hard for us to make new friends and a lot of people don't understand us, but those that try, those who love and accept our differences for who we are, are the friends we keep."</p><p>Agatha grinned proudly before making a dramatic gasp, staring at the Skyla's gemstone which began to glow. "Nora what's happening to her?" "Put her gem down." A wave of relief washed over me. "She's coming back." Agatha put the gem on the floor and backed away, watching mesmerized when the glowing Lapis Lazuli stone floated in the air and projected a body of light from its core.</p><p>"Skyla!" I screamed. Her freckles twinkled in the water's reflection. "Nora! I'm glad you're okay! Sorry to keep you waiting ."</p><p>"You're back!"</p><p>"Of course I'm back!" Skyla laughed in joyful tears. "I needed time to regenerate! I would never leave you that way." She stretched her arms open. "C'mere ." I locked her in a tight embrace, tears streaming from my eyes. " You were shot by the destabilizing gun I thought you were trapped... I thought you were never coming back!!" "No I was fine." Skyla nuzzled me in the forehead. "I love you Nora, you're my best friend in the world. I would never leave you like that."</p><p>"Aw Sky!" I hugged her tighter. "Heheh. Careful now, don't wanna squeeze too hard I'll poof again.</p><p>We drew apart to look at her new form. "I love the dress. It's beautiful." "Thank you." Skyla smiled with a cute blush. "I've wanted to change up my look for a while, and I had the perfect chance." Skyla wore a cerulean summer dress with tiny gold stars at the bottom and a gold threaded belt above her hips. The dress had a opening on her stomach where her gemstone was positioned. Her bun had changed to a short braid.</p><p>"Wow you're pretty!" Agatha complimented. "Thank you!" Skyla giggled before looking around. "Where's Selene." "She went to scout out ahead." I explained. "Squaridot took the Power Core and the whole chamber collapsed. We got out of there in the nick of time."</p><p>"Oh no." Skyla clutched her gem. "Nora I'm sorry, I should've acted faster." "It's not your fault." I said. "Selene and I tried to stop her but she got away."</p><p>"What about Chalcedony?"</p><p>I held jade and opal gems. "Oh dear....she got them too huh?"</p><p>"Nora look!" Agatha pointed at Jade's glowing gem. I let it float in the air as the enveloping light shifted through twenty previous regenerations before Jade herself reformed before us in a lime green Victorian dress, sturdy boots, and white gloves with dark green stars. "Jade!" I called.</p><p>The Gem turned my direction and smile. "Nora thank goodness you're unharmed, and Skyla you're back! Where are we? Do we have the Power Core?"</p><p>"No Squaridot took it." I said. "I 'll explain more when Fire Opal comes back. In fact I'm starting to worry she hasn't yet. Opals are one of the fastest Gems to regenerate. "Don't worry about her." Jade reassured. "She'll be back in a flash." She picked up the opal and rocked it like a paperweight . "Come on lazybones, I know you're ready to roll. I've seen you reform in a fraction of the time!"</p><p>Right on cue the Fire Opal glowed in a sparkling brilliance, floating before her eyes, shifting through previous forms in quick flashes before she landed on her feet, wearing  flare jeans, boots, and a brown leather jacket,  and screamed dramatically to the ceiling.</p><p>"I LIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!"<br/><br/>She summoned her Clawshot, eyes angrily darting around the cave . "Now where's that pebble-headed Peridot so I can give her a piece of mind! If she thinks she can mess my MY FRIENDS and get away with it she's got another thing coming!"</p><p>"Opal enough!" Jade lowered her companion's arm. "It's a little too late for that. Squaridot escaped and took the Power Core with her." "What? You're kidding?" Opal  dispersed her weapon. "Aw rats, that ain't good! She's one step closer to building that machine." She glanced at Jade. "You're ain't hurt right?" </p><p>"No. Not at  all." She shook her head. "I've never seen you take this long to regenerate, were you waiting for me?"</p><p>"Uh maybe." Opal blushed. "You know I can't stand being anywhere without you. We're  best buds, Sisters of the Heart you and me." </p><p>"Aww Opal." Jade sniffled with large eyes. "You are  just a darling!" </p><p>I clutched my gem shard, sensing its pull as Selene returned. "Fellas." I said. I felt Selene's sense of relief as my own when she saw the Gems back. "Glad you all regenerated in time." "Did you find anything?" I stood up and approached her. Selene nodded. "The reflective slate leads to a vaulted Gem door that can only be activated by a Diamond and a human." I saw the spark in her eyes . "I think we found our treasure." Agatha jumped up and smiled excitedly at us. "Go tell the pirates we're moving again." She immediately dashed away and I made a note to myself to stash away a few gold doubloons if  I found them.</p><p>"Wait a minuet, we're still going after that treasure?" Skyla scratched her head. "Yes." I answered firmly. "We have to if we're going to save Uncle Andy." I turned to Agatha chatting with the pirates. <em>And to help another like me.</em></p><p>                                                                                       ....</p><p>"Well that's definitely Gem design if I ever saw any." I remarked, looking up a the big vault with the Era 2 symbol on. "Nora, what's this panel for?" Agatha asked. "For opening the vault." I said. "Usually only a Gem can open them but that one looks like it's shaped like a human hand." I blinked with an idea in my mind. "Agatha, wanna help me open this door?"</p><p>The little girl jumped at the idea. We stood at our respective panels. "Ready?" I instructed. "We place our hands down at one, two, three." We simultaneously  touched the panels and the door opened. </p><p>Our eyes casted in wide eyed amazement.</p><p>The entire room was filled to brim with chests upon chests of pirate's gold, stacked against the cave walls stood of Gem and human weapons; swords, spears, axes, knives, staves, and the odd old shuriken .<br/><br/>"Holy stars....." I gaped. "It's real."</p><p>"We found the treasure!!!!" I Agatha screamed overjoyed. "I can't believe it we did it! We found Captain Morgana's lost treasure! Gimme five!" We hive fived each other before going in with the watermelons, marveling and examining the hidden gold.</p><p>The Watermelon Stevens were over the moon. They cheered and hollered,  bringing several chests of loot out of the cave before turning on us and surrounding us with guns.</p><p>"You idiots have a deathwish?" Opal a bared her Clawshot while we drew our weapons. "We'll wipe the floor with you guys without breaking a sweat!" </p><p>"Agatha get behind me." I summoned my shield. "Why are they turning on us?"</p><p>"They said now that we know where the treasure is, we can't be allowed to leave." Agatha shivered. "Captain said it's nothing personal, we just don't want you ratting it out to others."</p><p><br/>"Tell him he's outmatched." My sword glowed with my power. Agatha was about to speak when the wall crashed open in billowing smoke. In crawled a massive scaled beast. A giant purple crocodile snapped her jaws  at the scurrying pirates, sending them fleeing from her clacking teeth. </p><p>"Run!" Screamed Agatha. "It's gonna eat us!!" The Gem charged with their weapons ready until I summoned a wall to block them. "Nora are you insane!!" Selene bellowed. "What the heck are you doing!?"</p><p>"Keeping you from harming our friend!" I bravely approached the crocodile. "Nice entrance." I put my hand on my hip. "Could you try not giving me a heart attack next time?" The crocodile responded by parting her jaws and hissing at me.</p><p>I playfully bopped her in the snout.</p><p>"Ow." She grabbed her snout with her chubby claws. "Don't make me cry."</p><p>I dispersed the barrier, but my companions already put away their weapons. "Hey aren't you Grandma's old friend?" Agatha crossed her arms. "What's the big idea trying to scare the living heck outta us like that?"</p><p>"How else was I gonna scare off those pirates?" Amethyst snapped her crocodilian jaws. "I finally committed."</p><p>"How'd you even find us?" I asked.</p><p>"I followed the location from your phone. Was I stalking you? Probably, but it wasn't my idea." Amethyst turned her body. Aunt Garnet walked through the opening  with her gauntlets equipped. "Nora, everyone needs to leave. The allure of gold won't keep those pirates away forever. Take what you can and follow me."</p><p>                                                                                .....</p><p>I watched the setting sun as the boat sailed towards home. "You can sit here." I said when Aunt Garnet approached. She nodded and sat next to me, looking out at the horizons. "Thank you again, for saving my uncle and scaring off the pirates. You and Amethyst really saved our butts." Following the two Crystal Gems, we had made our way back to the boat, where we found Uncle Andy unbound and unharmed, without a pirate in site. Aunt Garnet and Amethyst confronted them and chased the remainder of them off the boat, before tracking us down.</p><p>"You're welcome." She answered quietly. "It wasn't my future vision that prompted us to help you, it was a mother's instincts." I gripped my seat. "Mom called you?"</p><p>"Yes.  She knows her daughter well and had a bad feeling. You will have to explain to her your adventures today, but don't worry. She won't yell at you, and she gave her word not to tell your father about any of this."</p><p>"That's a relief." I sighed. "I should've given you the map instead of going off on my own. I lost, I let Squaridot take the Power Core, and now she's one step closer to destroying the planet."</p><p>"Squaridot would've taken the Core regardless if you went after it or me." I let her pull me closer to her. I was starting to trust my aunt more. "And it wasn't a total loss." She looked over at Agatha playing  a game with Chalcedony,  around her waist was bag of genuine pirate coins to bring  home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Synchronized Bodies, Bonded Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora gets a nightmare and a monthly visitor</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Author's disclaimer: This will be a short chapter that deals with a natural part of female biology. If this makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip to the end (I'll note when) to a very sweet moment between my two characters. I just wanted to put this out there just in case.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I had the same nightmare again. This time I was in the Treasure Cove where we encountered Squaridot, and this time Aragonite and Gypsum were there. Squaridot  poofed my friends and I was stuck frozen by Gypsum's bone-binding powers. I couldn't get away, I couldn't move my legs. I could only swing my sword to deflect Aragonite's strikes but I tired out and she overpowered me, impaling her greatsword through my gut and twisting it. I writhed and screamed in such visceral pain I woke myself up crying.</p><p>"Nora, Nora! It's okay it's just a dream!" I felt Selene immediately lock her arms around me in a tight hug. "Shh, you're okay. I'm right here." I buried my head into her shoulder, taking deep ragged breaths until I was able to breath calmly again. "It happened again." I said hushed. "I dreamed they came after me -"</p><p>"I know." Selene responded in a low soothing voice, rubbing my back. "I'm sorry. I wish I could take your fear away."</p><p>"You already have."</p><p>My muscles cringed as the pain of Aragonite's sword tore through my belly and pelvis, Selene felt it too and reacted in the same involuntary response. She gave me a panicked look and there was a moment of frightened confusion in my eyes until an all too familiar wetness seeped through my clothes.</p><p>"You've gotta be kidding me." I told Selene to look away. "I'm not looking away." She responded tense. "Nora, what is going on? Are you okay?" She gritted her teeth when another cramp tore through her.</p><p>Rather, the cramp tore through me.</p><p>"I'm fine." I grumbled, removing the blanket. Just as I suspected, the bedsheets and my pajama pants were stained with blood. "Really, this is happening right now?" I muttered irritated. Complete terror seized my chest as Selene stared at the bed, covering her mouth with her eyes shrunken in horror.</p><p>"It's okay Selene." I reassured her, taking her hands and holding them. "This is completely normal."</p><p>"It cannot be normal to bleed like this!" Selene screamed.</p><p>Our combined commotion got the attention of the Gems and Grandpa. "Nora what is going on in here, is everything all right?" Aunt Pearl asked worried.</p><p>"No it isn't, Nora's bleeding." Selene told them urgently. That set everyone on edge. "Yes everything is alright. I'm not hurt it's <em>that kind </em>of bleeding!" I said quickly before things escalated and Aunt Pearl poofed from paranoia.</p><p>"Oh. I get it." Amethyst said, fully understanding. "Sorry you had to wake up to that, wish I could say I felt your pain, but I'm an alien space rock."</p><p>" I do." Selene grimaced from another cramp. "Through our bond."</p><p>"Uh I'm gonna head back to bed." Grandpa politely excused himself, having raised a son from a relationship with a said alien space rock, he knew very little of this  issue and didn't know what else to do. "Nora do you need any medicine? I have painkillers."</p><p>"No thank you, I have them here." I said, my face flushed embarrassed. "Thank you  for the offer." "You're welcome." Grandpa replied and told me goodnight. With him gone, the Gems asked if I was okay. "Aside from the constant cramps stabbing my innards. Fine. Actually... damn this is embarrassing.... I messed up the bed."</p><p>"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Aunt Garnet. "We'll take care of the bed. You should go shower and change into clean clothes, you'll feel better afterwards. "I was just thinking of doing that." I slowly stood from the bed. "Thank you guys."</p><p>I smiled at Selene, passing my emotions of calm reassurance to her. Carrying spare pajamas, underwear, and overnight pads I walked quickly into the bathroom and took a long hot shower. The heated water soothed me despite the cramps seizing my body and literally bleeding out like I had a mortal wound. I stayed in there until the blood lessened and I felt much better.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>(<b>Aannd You're good!)</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Hey." I smiled, now wearing clean black pajamas and returning to my bed that had a fresh set of sheets. Selene watched me in relief. "I took some medicine." I sat on the bed with her. "The cramps should stop within a few minuets. I'm sorry you have to go through this with me. When I first found out we shared our pain I didn't realize we shared <em>this </em>pain too."</p><p>"It's okay, there's nothing to apologize for. You are all right and that is what matters." Selene said quietly. "The Gems explained it to me, they told me this was normal for your species."</p><p>"It is...unfortunately." I murmured awkwardly. "But it means I'm in good health." Selene nodded. "I did not know that was part of a human's breeding cycle. You are of age Nora?"</p><p>"Yes." I said, trying not to sound embarrassed, but she already sensed it. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked."</p><p>"No, no, it's fine. I'm sorry I scared you twice."<br/><br/><br/>"It's okay, Nora." Selene spoke quietly. "Come, let's go out on the deck so you can get fresh air. That should make you feel better." I nodded, and we sat huddled together gazing at the stars, my my weighted blacked wrapped around me and Selene's arms.</p><p>"It wasn't your fault." Selene spoke in my ear. "Garnet said it herself Squaridot would've taken the Core regardless of who pursued her."</p><p>"It's not that." I nestled into her. "I couldn't stop her from destabilizing Skyla and Callie. I should've went for the attack faster."</p><p>"Nora, they were fine in the end."</p><p>"But what if they weren't?" I raised my head. "What if they were badly cracked or I died...?" Tears blurred my eyes. "I never want to be helpless to protect myself or the people I care about again. What if someone I love gets hurt because I failed to protect them, what I get killed?"</p><p>"Nobody is going to hurt you." Selene soothed me. "Nora, your whole family stands to protect you, and you are a capable warrior. I don't know much about humanity, but I do know none of them are as brave and selfless as you. You've shown me that time and time again. You are not helpless by any means."</p><p>She chuckled thumbed the tears away from my eyes.  A helpless human wouldn't be constantly beating her high score in target training, now would she?"</p><p>"I guess not." I chuckled. I took a deep breath and relaxed. "Maybe you shouldn't  hug me right now, I don't want to ruin your clothes."</p><p>"My clothes are a conscious manifestation of light, they won't get stained by anything." She pulled me in closer. "Besides, you're very cozy."</p><p>"You are too." I smiled closing my eyes. "Do you mind if we stay like this for a while?"</p><p>"Not at all, Nora. We'll stay like this all night if only you wish it."</p><p> "Nora?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I want you to know that I........." her chest rose and fell. "I feel that becoming part of you was best thing that's ever happened to me, and I wouldn't change it for the world." I smiled, closing my eyes and resting beneath the milky way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Frustration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Secrets are always discovered eventually.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/>Shadow Melee was a fun game.</p><p>The training grounds pitted us against hologram Gem enemies we had to fight as we had to collect orbs across the terrain. It was a team effort, we played off  each other's strengths, working together made us strong in physical form and mind. </p><p>"That was fun." I sighed when it was over, sweat beading down my face. Back in the main cave of the Armory, we rested among the stalactites to recuperate. I  sat besides Bear, drinking from my canteen with my sheathed sword at my side.<br/><br/>"Talk about a workout!" Chalcedony stretched. "Great job all of ya! We make a great team!" We sure do." Skyla high fived her.<br/><br/>I nodded proudly, petting Bear as he sniffed me curiously. He probably knew. "How are you feeling?" Selene quietly asked. "Fine." I smiled to her. "Thanks for asking." Selene had been apprehensive of me engaging in training activities. She knew I was two days into my cycle and felt my pain as if it were hers, she worried if I would be well enough to train. I told her I'd be okay as long as I took medicine, and I actually  felt better being physically active.(I've sparred with Mom countless times during these........ monthly occurrences.. no worse for wear. )<br/><br/>Now I was sitting curled up, I begun to feel it more. I discreetly took another pill with water. <br/>"I believe we might stand a chance against Squaridot at this moment." The Black Pearl said confidently.</p><p>"As long as she doesn't poof us first." Callie noted. "We really have to steer clear of that destabilizing gun."</p><p>"Agreed." Skyla added. "Luckily it'll be easy for Selene and I to hit her with ranged shots."<br/><br/>Bear suddenly rose onto his paws, groaning and shaking his head agitated. "What's wrong Buddy?" I scratched his head. Bear, grunted and paced, scratching a paw at the hump on his back. "Is something else in there?" I reached my hand into his back, feeling the empty air of the Pink Dimension.</p><p>The Gems ran to me when I screamed. "Nora are you okay!? Selene demanded. "Someone's got my hand!!" With their help, I pulled the person out of Bear's fur and wobbled backwards, before raising my sword and shield to defend myself. My companions stood by me, ready to attack.</p><p>"Whoa take it easy, it's just me!" Dad raised his shield. They dispersed their weapons on recognizing him.<br/><br/>"Dad!?"</p><p>Dad didn't answer me , gazing around the cavern. "Rosebud...." He said glancing around the cavern. I felt a lurch in my stomach.</p><p>"Hey Mr. Universe!" Skyla jumped in and covered me. "We were just  talking. Bear found this really cool cave, and we decided it would be a great place to hang out."</p><p>"She's telling the truth." Selene added. "Right Nora?"</p><p>"Right." I said, trying with all my effort not to sound petrified. "It's a very nice cave. Very cool. Bear found it and we decided to make it our hangout spot."</p><p>"And I suppose you need your sword to just hang out?" He looked at my weapon sheathed in its scabbard. "Don't  lie to me Nora, I know what you're doing. You've been training with your friends in the Armory, haven't you?"</p><p>I gulped. "I wanted to keep my skills up since I can't always train with Mom and-" I blinked realizing. "Wait! You know about this place?"</p><p>He stepped onto the platform and it turned pink. "I do. This was where my mom kept her secret weaponry and there's a training ground below us  where she used to practice her Diamond powers."</p><p>I was rendered speechless.</p><p>"Steven." Selene stood to defend me. "I can assure you this place is safe, we all train here all the time and we never go alone."</p><p>"Selene, I appreciate you standing up for her, but you don't understand. This place has dangers you don't realize." He said in a low voice thrumming with anger. "Nora, I've told you so many times, when are you gonna get it?"</p><p>"Dad, I was safe." I said. "I never had any issues and Aunt  Bismuth's bracelet keeps them in check." </p><p>"It doesn't matter." Dad snapped. "You've been training here behind my back with abilities I specifically told you not to use. What if they got out out hand and hurt one of your friends? What if you were overwhelmed?"</p><p>"Dad I've been practicing enough where I have a handle on them. I know my strengths. I know my powers and how to use them responsibly."</p><p>"So you have been doing this for a while! Just as I suspected when Garnet refused to utter a word about where you were, and it isn't just that. You went on a little voyage with Uncle Andy too. How exactly did that turn out? Oh right, with him being  held hostage by pirates and your Gems poofed. It's a miracle Aunt Garnet and Amethyst came to save the day , or you <em>and</em> Onion's little girl would've been killed!"</p><p>I rapidly tapped my foot and wrung my hands. "She promised not to  tell you...."</p><p>"Mom didn't say anything." Dad said angrily. "Grandpa did after getting a call from Uncle Andy. What were you even thinking Nora Rose, putting yourself and everyone else in danger?"</p><p>"Listen to me. That was stupid and I shouldn't have gone after the core, but this place is perfectly fine and-"</p><p>"No you listen to <em>me!"</em> Dad bellowed. "The reason we sent you to Beach City was for you to be safe! Yet you've taken every single chance to throw yourself into every possible danger thinking you're invincible. What's worse, you've put your friends and family at risk with your actions! I've told you time and time again I don't want you messing with these Diamond Powers, and I don't want you going on missions!"</p><p>"Dad, you don't know what you're talking about!" I cried. "I can show you right now. Come with me, I'll take you to the training arena below and you can see for yourself how good I am with controlling these powers!" </p><p>"She really can control them well Mr. Universe." Skyla tried to help. "It's true. She's a pro." Added Callie. "We've all seen how great she is in the arena. She's beaten so many high scores and obstacles. You should be proud of her."</p><p>"I wouldn't allow her to do anything that would put her in danger." Selene stood proudly. "She is safe with us as she is with you and the Crystal Gems. Nora is an amazing warrior and has full control. Not once was there an issue and I can assure you if there was, I would've stopped her from proceeding."<br/><br/></p><p>"Guys I'm proud of you for sticking up for Nora, but this is between my daughter and  me." Dad sighed exasperated addressing me. "And it's not all your fault, it's also mine. I should've kept an eye on you, I was wrong to think leaving you with your Aunts you wouldn't go looking for trouble, or trouble wouldn't find you. Honestly, I should've remained at the Temple after your run-in with Jasper."</p><p>Selene and I gasped in unison. "You knew about that!?"</p><p>"I sure did." Dad answered. "I heard the story from Sour Cream at a dinner night with old friends. That's another thing you didn't tell me. Don't worry I didn't hurt Jasper, I just gave her a little piece of my mind."</p><p>He glanced at the Gems and at me. "We're finished here. Let's go home Nora."</p><p>I put my foot down figuratively and literally. "No."</p><p>My friends gasped and Selene looked at me as if I lost my mind.</p><p>"Nora. Rose. Universe." Dad warned low.</p><p>"I said no!" I screamed with my fists glowing pink. "You're yelling at me for keeping all these secrets but you're a million times worse! You never told me anything about my Gem history or my grandmother! You didn't even tell me about this place! I am Pink Diamond's grandchild and I know more about her from history classes and reading books than from her own son!! You want to keep me away from everything that I am but you have no idea how awful that feels! That I have to suppress a part of who I am just because you're afraid of it. I trust in myself and what I can do and guess what? So does Mom and Aunt Garnet and everyone in this room! The only one who doesn't trust me is you!!"</p><p>"Nora I trust you more than you ever realize!" Dad bellowed back.</p><p>"Then let me stay at this place and let me use my powers!"</p><p>"I won't!"</p><p>"See there it is! I'm right, you're afraid to let me!"</p><p>"I'm not afraid of anything!" Dad yelled back. "And I'm not going to let you because I am your father, and you're gonna do exactly what I tell you or so help me I'll ground you until the end of the summer!"</p><p>"You're the worst!!" I screamed, feeling my entire body flush bright pink. "You're not even trying to listen and understand me!"</p><p>"Nora that's enough now." Dad warned seeing the pigment in my skin. "Let's go home."</p><p>"No!" I wrung my head in my hands. "NO!NO!NO! Just leave me alone! Just GO AWAY!" screamed out a shockwave, knocking everyone off their feet and tremoring the walls.</p><p>The cave blared red and out from the cracks crawled a defender drone, scanning it's reticle on my father and shooting with a deadly beam. Dad jumped out out the way, reflecting the attacks with his shield as the Gems rushed to his aid and battled it.</p><p>Bear shielded me under his belly, snarling at the drone, but it was Selene through our connection who drew me out of it. Like an energy bolt through my body. "Nora you have to help us!" I shook myself off and mounted Bear with my sword raised. I shielded Dad from another attack before joining the fray. Chalcedony held the drone's body with her Clawshot whip. "Somebody get the legs!" she struggled. "I can't hold it forever!" </p><p>I nodded, trapping its legs in Diamond barriers before slicing them of when I charged passed. Bear tore open the main body with his claws, revealing its core connected by vessel like wires. "Skyla, cut the wires!" I commanded. "Selene, aim at the core!" They nodded. Skyla sliced the wires with her water, severing the core's connection to the rest of the machine. Selene charged her Arm Cannon and blasted the core in full force, causing it to shine in a blinding light.</p><p>"Everyone behind me!!" I raised my shield as large as I could make it and covered everyone from the deafening explosion, lowering it only when the dust settled.</p><p>"Now that's what I call going out with a bang!" Chalcedony whistled. "Great job guys! We really knocked it outta the house!" </p><p>"It's Nora who lead our success." Selene brushed my shoulder with a smile. "Amazing work out there."</p><p>"Awesome job Nora." Skyla complimented. I only nodded, looking over at Dad who stared at me in what I can only imagine to be disbelief and awe. "We're done with training for today, let's all go home."</p><p>                                                                                             ....</p><p>I sat on the temple's hand, freshly showered with Hanami cupped in my hands looking out over the ocean.  Cramps gripped me, but they weren't as painful  with the medicine in my system. I turned my head at the sound of warp pad activating. "Hi Rosebud."</p><p>I willing to endure protesting cramps to stand up and leave, but he was already sitting next to me. "Selene told me you've got that monthly visitor, so strange she can feel it with you without actually having it. I guess your synched up with two people now." He chuckled trying to get me to laugh. Once he saw it wasn't working, he asked if I was feeling okay.</p><p>"I'll be fine." I said not wanting to talk. I got up and walked to the other end of the hand, sitting down and looking at the view.  Dad followed and sat next to me. "Rosebud, listen." He said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and pushed you into that state. I never meant to do that. Even I lose my cool sometimes."</p><p>I didn't speak to him, still petting Hanami and watching the view.</p><p>"Nora, I never meant to upset you, or embarrass you in front of your friends. I just worry about you a lot. You mean everything to me Nora, you're my heart and soul and I love you with every fiber of my being. My purpose in life now is to make sure you are safe, provided for, and happy. That means keeping you protected from things about our heritage that can bring us harm. Even when it seems like they can't."</p><p>He placed his hand on mine. "You are an incredible fighter. I'm so proud of how you defeated that drone back there, how you guided your friends in battle. You're a natural born leader like your mother, and you have her warrior's strength."</p><p>I saw his other fingers curl on the railing. "But I also saw myself in you, the way I was when the Diamonds were still a threat, and the shadow of my mother's past weighed on my shoulders. I realized I need to keep you from going down that path, because never want you to go through what I went through. So I'm going to stay with you in Beach City from now on, so I can protect you and keep you away from the dangers. You won't be allowed on Power Core searches, or missions, and you certainly won't be going back to the armory any time soon, but it won't be at all bad. You can still practice with me, and I'll ask Mom to sword train with you more often to keep your skills up. We'll be able to spend a lot more time together, exploring Old Town, Beachside Square, even go to the Arcade! I haven't done that with you in such a long time!"</p><p> I stood up and breathed a long sigh with Hanami cupped against my chest. "Nora.....you understand right?" Dad asked in the kind soft voice he used when I was having a bad day, blissfully unaware of my emotions.</p><p>"Yes. I understand Dad." I said without looking his way, stepping on the warp pad and leaving him alone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Journey to Mask Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the Remnant's target set, Nora and co. travel to a familiar location.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/>I opened my eyes beneath the fronds of the palm trees, flaring my nostrils and the lush fruity tropical smell. I shook my head blinking at the sun peering through the fronds wondering how the heck I got here.</p><p>I struggled to stand upright , but could only stay on my hands and feet. Only when I looked down at my arms did I rear up with a shrill neigh coming from my throat. Standing on four legs hobbled to the adjacent stream, lowering my neck to see another creature staring at me in the reflection.</p><p>
  <em>I'm a horse!</em>
</p><p>My shocked cry came out as a whinny and I tossed my head, pacing around to examine my own body. Light and dark green bands ran across my body, my mane and tail were made of leaves.</p><p>
  <em>A watermelon horse!!</em>
</p><p>I flicked my ears at the rustle of the bushes. A Watermelon Steven appeared with a rope in its hands. I stomped my hooves nervously, but the Watermelon Steven opened its mouth and made reassuring grumbles, causing me to relax and lower my head. The Watermelon Steven put the rope over my head and lead my across the field I was kept in, tying me in a harness attached to a wagon. I wasn't nervous , I was used to it and I'd done this before.</p><p>Sitting in the cart, the watermelon snapped the reins and drove me out onto a watermelon patch where others of its kind began to load up the cart with mini Watermelon Stevens growing from the ground like their inanimate counterparts. The wagon gradually become heavier behind me as I trudged along the fields, but I was able to pull the wagon without a hitch with my equine strength.</p><p>The Watermelon Steven patted my shoulder before hopping onto the wagon and driving us into town. I raised my head, perking my ears as we followed the cobblestone road into a small colonial town populated by the sentient watermelons. Their houses made of wood and thatched roofs with cobbled streets and quaint shops.</p><p>I flicked my ears, flaring my nostrils at the amazing sight. This is<em> incredible, they have their own society! And here I thought they were just scavenging  pirates!</em></p><p>The drive led me to the town square, where he hopped off the wagon and began distributing the baby watermelons to the anticipating crowd. I watched as the Watermelons brought home their new family members, thanking the driver and paying him in star shaped coins. As he did this I looked upon the statue in the town square, of a valiant Watermelon in a heroic pose with a star emblazoned on its belly.</p><p>                                                                                           .....</p><p>"Nora wake up." Selene nudged me with chuckle. I stirred awake. "Selene?" "Good morning ." She smiled. "How did you sleep?"</p><p>"Pretty good." I rubbed my eyes. "I had the strangest dream. I dreamt I was a horse on an island inhabited by those living watermelons."</p><p>"I know." Selene said. "I saw tropical plants fade into my vision, but not the horse part." She chuckled. "You're so cute when you sleep."</p><p>"Thanks?" I scratched my head. "Wait a minute, you watch me when I sleep?"</p><p>"Yes." She answered innocently. "What? Is that not right? Pearl sometimes watches you too, sometimes we watch together."</p><p>"Okay that's a little creepy." I got out of bed with a yawn. "It was so weird, it was like the dream I had about my grandmother. It felt like I was actually there seeing through her eyes."</p><p>"But why would you dream about being a horse?" Selene questioned.</p><p>"Not just a horse, a watermelon horse." I added.</p><p>"Okaaay why you dream about being a watermelon horse?"</p><p>"No dang idea." I shrugged my shoulders. "Wouldn't be the weirdest thing that's happened to me."</p><p>I heard a knock on the door. "Nora, are you up?"</p><p>"I am Amethyst give me a minute."</p><p>"Be fast cousin." Amethyst said hastily. "We need your tech smarts."</p><p>Selene gave me privacy and I got dressed as fast as I could, rushing downstairs to find my aunts, my parents, Skyla and Chalcedony grouped around the kitchen table. My Aunts captured another robonoid, they found it hovering past the outskirts of Gem City and shot it down, bringing  it home so I could unlock the codes. "This isn't a Scouter." I said, hooking its core to my laptop, "They're scanners. Gem builders use them to survey land for potential development, and it's not one of Gem City's. The ID code doesn't match."</p><p>I recovered the robonoid's data, including a set of coordinates of the machine's origin. "Oh my goodness." I tapped my foot anxiously. "It was searching for terrain to create a Site B Kindergarten. Site A is where the coordinates are labeled, the robonoid's origin."</p><p>"The Genesis Machine." Aunt Garnet realized. I nodded, quickly plugging the numbers into Boogle Maps. "There." I clicked on the Mauritanian Archipelago between Africa and South America. "This is it. I'd bet my entire paycheck that's where the Genesis is."</p><p>"We need to act quickly." Aunt Garnet said. "Steven, you and Connie will go with us to the archipelago." She meant the Aunt Pearl, Aunt Bismuth, and Amethyst. "That machine must be destroyed before it's activated, the entire planet is at stake."</p><p>"What about us?" Skyla asked, ready to help. Aunt Garnet looked over us. "You'll stay here with Nora and watch over her."</p><p>"You can't be serious!" I stood up angrily from my chair. "Aunt Garnet let us come along, we'll be a big help to you!"</p><p>"Absolutely not." Dad crossed his arms. "You're staying here where it's safe."</p><p>"But I won't slow you down, and neither will my friends!" I persisted.</p><p>"I don't care if you can take down the Genesis with a snap of your hands." Dad replied sternly. "It's too dangerous. If the Genesis is there, Squaridot will be too, and I don't need to remind you what happened the last time you crossed paths ."</p><p>I sucked in my breath, guiltily looking at my companions before turning to him. "It won't happen again this time. We know what we're up against, and we'll be prepared."</p><p>"Nora." Mom said. " I know you're a strong and capable swordfighter, but we need you to be safe. You're our daughter, and your life means more to us than anything. We can't let anything else happen to you." She smiled rubbing my shoulder. "You've done your part. You've already helped us by finding the coordinates for the machine. Be proud of that."</p><p>I gave a pleading look at my aunts. Every one of them casted a look of reluctance. "Sorry dude." Amethyst said regretfully. " It's better you sit this one out." There was nothing else I could do, arguing wouldn't change their minds.</p><p>"Kick Squaridot's butt for me."</p><p>"That we can do." Aunt Bismuth smirked.</p><p>"Hmm." Aunt Garnet tipped her visor.</p><p>                                                                                                     ....</p><p>I stood on the balcony, glumly watching the pull of the tide. "Hey Nora Beans." Grandpa limped out onto the balcony. "Hey." I sighed. I heard him take a seat on the bench, patting the spot next to him. I took a seat.</p><p>"I know you're disappointed they didn't let you go with them, but believe me when I say it's better you're staying here. Gem stuff is really crazy, very dangerous." He rested his leg on the ottoman. "You know why my leg's all busted up?"</p><p>"Because you had reconstructive bone surgery to fix it?" I murmured.</p><p>"Well yeah." Grandpa chuckled. "But do you know the reason why I needed it fixed?" He explained. "It was when your Dad freed Lapis Lazuli from the mirror, years ago. She took the entire ocean trying to use it as a liquid elevator to reach Homeworld."</p><p>"I know the story." I remarked. Lapis herself told me a few years back. "Dad ended up healing her gem and she returned the ocean."</p><p>"That's right! But before that she was angry and afraid, she lashed out at the Gems in self defense. I was hiding in the van, right in range of her attack and she flipped it right over, and broke my leg in several places. Your dad healed it, but the bones didn't mend  where they were supposed be, kinda like a bent log. I didn't have trouble with it until years later, when it got harder for me to walk. I had surgery to get the leg straightened again. That was a Gem thing and I was an innocent bystander. So I get why your parents don't want you caught up in all that. It's not because you're not capable, heck, they of all people know what you can do! It's because they don't want you to get hurt."</p><p>I nodded quietly.</p><p>"And I don't mean just physically hurt." Grandpa touched his leg. "All those Gem situations took a toll on him. Like in that movie you love watching, what was it? <em>Lord of the Rings?</em> Frodo didn't come out of that whole journey the same, it changed him, and he carried the scars with him long after he saved the world."</p><p>"But it wasn't just him who saved Middle Earth." I said. "He couldn't throw the Ring into Mordor, it nearly overtook his mind."</p><p>"Yeah if you wanna get technical. You know what I mean, right Nora?" Grandpa asked.</p><p>"I do." I said. "It still sucks."</p><p>"I know kid." Grandpa said. "But it's not gonna change anything. You  might as well change what numbers mean."</p><p>I jumped up from my seat and ran to my computer downstairs.  Grandpa hobbled behind. "Hey where you going? What happened?" </p><p>"Nora what's wrong?" Selene ran over to me. Callie and Skyla followed.</p><p>"Hang on a second!" I quickly turned my computer on, linking the robonoid to the laptop again. The code was there.</p><p>"Shoot why didn't I think of it!" I scrambled trying to find the book from the shelf. When I located it, I slammed it down on the table with my laptop, rapidly turning through the pages. Scribbling the robonoids code on a piece of paper.</p><p> "Gem Language and Numeric." Skyla cocked her head. "What does that even mean?"</p><p>Callie tried to peer over me. "Nora what are you  trying to-."<br/><br/>"Stop!" I yelled, startling everyone back. "I need everyone to stop and not bother me until I figure this out!"</p><p>"You guys better give her some space."  Grandpa advised. "Once she gets in this zone you gotta let her get out of it on her own. She's in total focus right now." </p><p>I slammed the page I was looking for. "Here! Era 1 and 2 Number Equivalents." Without even caring I projected the coordinates in front of me surrounded by dozens of Gem numbers. The numbers vanished one by one, until only a few remain. I jotted two rows of numbers below the coordinates, plugging the first into Boogle Maps pinned it in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. "Can't be that, not the right soil. It needs to be above water." The second coordinate pinned me on an island off the coast of the Mid Atlantic.</p><p>"Holy freaking stars!" I screamed banging my fists on the table. Heart racing and mind reeling. "Nora what in the Great Name of the Diamonds is going on!" Selene demanded.</p><p>"I found it!" I shouted excited.</p><p>"Found what!?" </p><p>"The Genesis!" I pushed the laptop closer to her. "Where it actually is!"</p><p>"What a dang minute?" Chalcedony waved her hands. "You're telling me the coordinates in that robonoid were wrong?"</p><p>"Not wrong!" I shoved the book at her. " Just not recent!"</p><p>"Nora we don't understand...." Selene murmured. I slammed the book down and beckoned everyone to look. "Gem numbers are hella confusing because each number means a  different amount depending on the Era they were written in! Era 3 you're fine! One equal one, two equals two, et cetera,  but it you go back the other 2 era the amounts are not the same! We're in Era 3, so there should be no problem right!?"</p><p>"Uh right?" Skyla shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"Wrong!" I exclaimed. "Tanzanite and her Remnant entourage would be the last to set the numbers to Era 3 equivalents! She wants to keep things in the past, so it makes sense she would either go by Era 1 standard or, as it turns out, Era 2! We were reading it the wrong way and followed the wrong location!"</p><p>I saw it dawn upon the Gems' faces.</p><p>"Oh my stars....." Selene gasped. </p><p>"That's right!" I grinned. "The Genesis Machine isn't on the Mauritanian Archipelago, it's here, close to home." I clicked the map and the location appeared as a picture. "The Genesis Machine is on Mask Island!!"</p><p>I tapped my foot uncontrollably. "Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness! My parents  and my Aunts went to the wrong place! Once they realize it they'll be too late!"</p><p>"Then we have to warn them!" Grandpa said urgently. "Nora, call them and tell them what you found out, they'll warp back here in a flash."</p><p>"They won't make it in time."</p><p>We looked at Selene.</p><p>The Black Pearl clenched her fist. "Steven and the Crystal Gems intend to destroy the Genesis because it's in its final stages before it is activated. If they return here and then travel to Mask Island it will be too late. We need to act fast and stop Squaridot before she powers that machine. For the sake of this planet."</p><p>                                                                                  ....</p><p>"Nora hang on a second! Shouldn't you wait for your parents?" Grandpa followed me down the stairs."</p><p>"There's no time Grandpa. It's up to us now!" I hugged him. "I promise I will be fine. I've already sent texts out to my parents and the Gems.  They'll know where we are and we'll wait for them there."</p><p>"You could wait here!"</p><p>"Then there'd be nobody to stop Squaridot. We need to stand our ground." </p><p>I felt his arms tighten around my waist. "Be careful Rosebud."</p><p>"I will. I love you."</p><p>I met my companions at the water's edge. "So how are we getting there?" Callie crossed her arms. "Isn't it obvious?" Skyla pointed her thumb at Bear. The pink ursine flicked his ears at her with a puzzled look. "Bear can't warp us to a place he doesn't know. We don't have a scent for him to track either." I said, walking out into the water.</p><p>They watched me as I stuck my glowing had in the water as soundwaves pulsed beneath like ripples. A booming sound like a whale call echoed back, and from the depths of the sea rose a pink fin and spiny ridge.</p><p>"No way." Chalcedony gawked. My Gem companion were rendered speechless when a towering head burst from the ocean in a brilliance of pink scales. "It's been a while old friend." I pet the sea serpent's muzzle when she lowered her head to me. </p><p>"No way we're getting on that!" Callie said brimming with excitement. I smiled. "Hop on."</p><p>Selene sat with Bear on the great  serpent's back as she broke through the waves, moving smoother than any ship in existence. Chalcedony perched on the neck spine below the serpent's skull, and Skyla  soared alongside her  like a seagull hovering around a ship. </p><p>I stood atop her head as it rose many feet above the ocean, one hand on her horn and the other on my sword sheath, taking a last glance at the receding shore and the Temple standing above it. I took a deep breath, inhaling the sea air gazing beyond the distant horizon. </p><p>I hope they can make it in time. I hope we're not too late.</p><p>"Mask Island here we come." </p><p>The sun warmed my skin and either it was the serpent's magical nature or the remaining breeze from land,  the scent of roses wafted along the salty sea air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rough seas are ahead</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/>"Are we there yet?" Chalcedony called from the spine.</p><p>I turned around and shouted below. "No, not yet! Stop asking!"</p><p>"But we've been out here for hours! We should've reached the island by now!"</p><p>"We've still got some leagues ahead of us !" I looked at my compass and phone GPS. "We're making good time." I sat down against the sea serpent's horn, patting her head and drawing my jacket's hood over my face to protect from the sun blazing down. We were making good time.</p><p>Skyla landed next to me. "Maybe you should head below. The sun's really strong."</p><p>The sun was very strong, and I felt my body push for hydration and shelter from the heat, but someone needed to act as lookout. "I can take over for you." I smiled at her from beneath my hood, tapping my fingers against the sea serpent's scales. She gradually lowered her head like a crane allowing me to walk down the length of her neck, using her spines as a hold. Once I was at the bottom of her long snakelike body, she lifted her head again far above the ocean's surface. Skyla took my position as lookout, sitting between herp horns.</p><p>"Captain, tis a find wind carrying us to shore." Chalcedony said in a sailor's accent. She rubbed my back. I chuckled, watching Selene walk the length of the serpent. "You need to drink." She said sternly. "It's a bad idea to stand up there for too long, I can feel the water evaporating from your body and your skin growing hot. Stay here from now on. Skyla will be fine taking over for you."</p><p>I brought the large canteen out of my dragonscale backpack and took a swig. "If you insist." I plopped down next to Bear, who rested on his paws against the sea serpent's back spines. <em>Jeez it's like I have three moms. My actual Mom, my  Aunt Bird-Mom, and my Magically Bonded Bird-Mom.</em></p><p>"Hey I know I've said this about a thousand times..." Chalcedony sat near me.</p><p>"No we're not there yet!" Selene and I shouted in unison.</p><p>"Ah not that! Wow the twin telepathy's getting strong with you two. I was asking what we're gonna do once we reach Mask Island."</p><p>"We find out where the Genesis is on the island and disable it." Selene said. "The machine is powered by the cores. Without the Power Cores, it cannot work. We must find a way to infiltrate the machine and disconnect the Cores." I felt a tight knot in my chest from her. "It won't be easy." She warned. "Squaridot will be there, maybe Aragonite and Gypsum too. We need to prepare for a fight."</p><p>I heard one of them murmur doubt. "No we're not turning back! We made it out all this way and we are almost there. If we turn back now, we'll lose our chance to stop the machine."</p><p>Callie and Selene gawked at me. "Nora we never said anything about turning back." Chalcedony replied concerned. "We're sticking with this plan all the way through."</p><p>I nodded, feeling a slight pressure on the back of head.</p><p>
  <em>Turn back.</em>
</p><p>"What?" I darted my eyes around.</p><p>
  <em>Turn back.</em>
</p><p>"Nora, are you okay?" Selene pressed her hand against her head.</p><p>"Did you hear that?" I said nervously. "That voice."</p><p>"What voice?" Callie asked.</p><p>"A whispering voice telling me to turn back. Don't you hear it?"</p><p>
  <em>Danger</em>
</p><p>"There it is again!" I pressed my hands against my head. Selene and Chalcedony looked at each other concerned. "Nora, we don't hear anyone." Selene said.</p><p>"Oh boy." Chalcedony scratched her fedora . "The ocean madness is creeping in. Nora look at me. Did you drink the seawater? How many fingers am I holding up?"</p><p>"Chalcedony!" Selene snapped, pressing her forehead against mine. I didn't feel it strongly before, but her doing that made a blazing heat rise up from my chest. " You're burning hot.. It's heatstroke, she's been out in the sun for too long. " She turned to me with flinty grey eyes. "You're staying off lookout for the rest of the trip."</p><p>Selene refilled my thermos with one of the dozens of water bottles I crammed into my backpack. "Drink. Every last drop. Now." She watched me with intent, blocking the sun with her form. "Good. Now another." She refilled my thermos again.</p><p>"Selene." I said, already feeling revitalized from the water in my system. "I need to save the water for the rest of the trip."</p><p>"You packed more than enough. Now drink."</p><p>" I already feel better."</p><p>"Drink!" I downed the thermos again. "Now I feel like an inflated balloon. You do realize I'll have to pee later."</p><p>"We'll deal with it  then." Selene said.</p><p>"Hey guys?" Skyla landed before us. "I see storm clouds on the horizon. Northwest of us." She pointed to the sharp smudge of grey on the distance. "I've been keeping an eye on them for awhile, and it looks like they're moving our way."</p><p>"We'll have to change our direction." I slightly altered the course of our voyage to keep distance from the looming storm clouds, which seemed to be slowly creeping on us despite our increased speed.</p><p>We only stopped when we saw a rocky sandbar in the middle of the ocean. "Why are we stopping?" Skyla asked.  "Because Selene forced a gallon of water down my throat and that all has to go out somewhere."</p><p>"Just go in the ocean. Everyone does it at some point." Chalcedony said. "I won't be able to with everyone around." I said. "No worries, we won't look!" Chalcedony reassured. "I can't." I admitted. I have a shy bladder."  We ended up taking a pit stop at the sandbar where my stepped off the sea serpent to stretch their feet. I discreetly walked behind a group of taller rocks, carrying my backpack with toilet paper and crouched down.  Once I did what I needed to do, I made laps on the sandbar, moving my legs before we reembarked.</p><p>
  <em>Turn back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                          Must leave</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Danger ahead</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                            Leave now</em>
</p><p>"Get out of my head!" I clenched my head gritting my teeth as the whispers persisted. I felt a presence in my mind that wasn't Selene's, large  unfathomable entity. "Nora!" Selene grasped my hands. The presence retreated and the only other being I sensed was mine and hers. "It's the whispers again. They're telling me to turn back, I hear them as clearly as I hear you."</p><p>"I can't hear anything." Selene worried. "But I sense it . A great cloud. A hive mind. What could it be?"</p><p>"Hey guys." Selene flew over to us. "We should get going." The grey clouds grew exponentially closer and I felt the dampness on my skin with an underlaying electrical current. A storm was coming. Even the sea serpent felt it, she swam with her entire body low on the water, like a gargantuan snake. The blanket of clouds drew over us, thick and ominous, ready to burst.</p><p>Raindrops pattered on my skin.</p><p>"Oh man." Chalcedony said nervously. "Does anyone have an umbrella?" "I have something better." I stretched my arms to the sky and created a half dome to shield us from the rain. "Smart idea." Skyla remarked. "Thanks." Selene huddled next to me and held my hand, she was scared. The clouds burst and we watched the torrent from the safety of the the dome. Lightning flashed across the blackened sky, followed by rattling thunder that sounded like the Cluster bursting from the earth. She wrapped her arms firm around me, and the others joined in. Bear groaned and curled up around us, nosing us into his furry side.</p><p>The waves rolled, swelling from the sea and crashing against the serpent's scales. She made a protesting bellow and would have dived underwater to avoid the onslaught of the waves. I curled up and covered my ears, burying my throbbing head into Selene's chest.</p><p>
  <em>Hold on!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Hold tight!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Must help!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Cannot stay!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Help them!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"NORA!!" Selene's cry was a distant echo.</p><p>"The dome is receding!!" Skyla screamed. That was the last thing I heard before a giant fist punched the sense out of me. I didn't realize I was underwater until I gasped and seawater filled my lungs. I felt myself tumbling through the abyss, the waves knocking my tiny helpless body and pulling me deeper.</p><p>I opened my eyes and saw only darkness, my lungs seized in pain as tried to breathe. My sense of space was nonexistent. I had no sense of direction. I could've been upside down or sideways, I didn't know which way was up or down.</p><p>Until I saw the lights flickering above me.</p><p>They appeared out of the abyss like the first stars formed from the Big Bang. Twinkling in my sight with a million voices speaking as one.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Here!!</em>
</p><p>                                                                                         <em>Over here!</em></p><p>
  <em>                        Quickly!</em>
</p><p>                                                                         <em>This way!!</em></p><p><em>                       Follow!!!      </em>                                                                          </p><p>                                                                                             <em>Keep swimming!!</em></p><p>
  <em>Follow lights!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>STOP IT!!! </em>I screamed mentally. My entire chest on fire as my lungs hyperventilated.</p><p>
  <em>DON'T DROWN!!!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>DON'T DIE!!!!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>STOP!!! </em>I was going to die here! I can't breathe! My body grew heavy as it sunk into the ocean.</p><p><em>Nora!!! </em>A familiar voice cut through the legions. <em>Nora Rose you have to swim!</em></p><p>I would've hysterically cried if I was above water. <em>Dad where are you! I can't see you!!</em></p><p><em>I'm here Rosebud. </em>My father's voice comforted me<em>. </em>I felt his presence as if he were right there beside me, giving me one of his warm bear hugs.</p><p>
  <em>You need to swim towards the lights! They will guide you. Keep swimming do you hear me! Don't give up!!</em>
</p><p>I kicked my feet and swam towards the whispering lights. Their voices now lower and subdued, reduced to encouraging whispers.</p><p>
  <em>Keep going.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Follow lights.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't drown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't die.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>My lungs felt like heavy bricks and a calmness passed over me.</p><p>
  <em>Dad.....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nora Rose!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dad I'm sorry I can't......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't you dare give up on me!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>NO!!! </em>The star voices screamed. Even at near death I felt it. The bottom of the ocean being ripped and broken apart . The water around me vibrated. My entire world shook.</p><p>
  <em>Save her!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SAVE HER!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MUST FORM!!!!!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>MUST SAVE HER!!!!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>From the depths of the ocean floor white tendrils of light wormed through the cracks, twisting and combining until it formed a single mass. My eyes widened in shocking realization! <em>Wait a minute you're the-!</em></p><p>The white mass of light pushed me from below.</p><p>My head burst from the surface of the water and all at once the air gushed into my lungs with the torrent of a hurricane wind. I gasped and spattered, franticly keeping myself above the surface as I bobbed heavily against the weight of my soaked clothing. My chest heaves and my lungs feel as they're about to explode while my body desperately sucked in oxygen.</p><p>
  <em>Breath. Just breathe slowly Nora. Don't try to suck in air all at once.</em>
</p><p>I listened to my father's comforting voice, once I had oxygen in me I attempt to stand. It was too sudden for my recuperating mind to comprehend and toofast for my numbed body to react, and crash jarringly into a solid, rocky mass.</p><p>
  <em>Easy, let your body reacclimate itself. Don't worry, you're safe now.</em>
</p><p><em>Okay Dad.</em> I coughed. Giving myself time, I try again, slower and steadier, ensuring didn't injure myself inthe process or agitate any injuries I might already have. I manage to sit up, feeling the rain patter on my already soaked skin. What am I sitting on?</p><p>My heart raced in a panic realizing I was cupped between two massive hands. Looking up I saw I was being held by a colossal entity that made Aunt White look like a Pebble in comparison. It had a humanoid shape; a torso, two arms, and a head with a thousand eyes. A body of muscle with white vein like cracks spread across it. Honestly the thing looked something out of <em>Attack on Titan</em>, but less....organic?</p><p>Below it the stormy waves lapped at its side like mere ripples.</p><p>I gawked up at the creature awestricken, already knowing what it was. "The Cluster." My voice croaked low.</p><p><em>Yes. </em>Dad's voice spoke in my mind.</p><p>"What it's doing out here?" I said hoarsely, staring at my eldritch ally. "It needs to get back in its bubble! Or it'll break the whole Earth!"</p><p><em>It's in control of itself Nora, not to worry. </em>An aura of warmth and pure love washed over me.<em> Wait for me at Mask Island, we will be there. Stay safe until I find you.</em></p><p><em>Okay Dad.</em> I breathed, feeling his presence slip from my mind, not before he spoke four final words.</p><p>
  <em>I love you Nora.</em>
</p><p>"I love you too Dad." I whispered, touching my hand across the Cluster. <em>You wanted to protect me all along weren't you? You knew the storm was coming and you were trying to warn me about it.</em></p><p>The Cluster's presence washed into my mind, this time quiet and calm.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for saving my life.</em>
</p><p>The Cluster didn't speak, but moved like an unstoppable glacier towards a tiny spit of land in the distance.</p><p>Not a tiny spit, I realized as we moved closer, but an Island.</p><p>Mask Island.</p><p>The Cluster gradually diminished itself, until it was small enough to gently place me on the beach beneath a low lying palm tree.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Must go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                         Must bubble .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                             Cannot  stay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                         Cannot hold form.</em>
</p><p><em>Don't worry. </em>I reassured the Cluster. <em>I'll be fine from here. Thank you.</em></p><p>The Cluster gave a thumbs up before losing its physical form and retreating into the depths of the Earth.</p><p>I heaved a long sigh, too exhausted and waterlogged to move anymore. I'll wait until Dad and the Crystal Gems come. I closed my eyes to the sound of the crashing waves</p><p>I woke up to a sunny beach, a palm tree over my face, and a Watermelon Steven standing over me, observing the weird washed-ashore creature with curious beady eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. A Strange Ally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Washed ashore on Mask Island, Nora encounters a friendly Watermelon Steven that is eager to help her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
The Watermelon Steven blinked , surprised to see me as much as I was to see him. "Hey little guy." I grunted sitting up in the sand. The Watermelon Steven backed away and ran off into the jungle.</p><p>"No wait! Come back!" I wobbled onto my feet and pursued the Watermelon through the thick foliage, nearly tripping on the undergrowth and pushing the leaves out of my face. I found him near the edge of the trees by the dirt road into town. He'd fallen on his back and was splayed out unconscious.</p><p>"Hello? Are you okay?" I gingerly nudged the Watermelon Steven who was unresponsive. "Oh no I killed him!"  I gasped. "I scared him to death!" The Watermelon Steven opened his eyes and jumped onto his feet, glancing around disoriented for a moment before focusing on me. "Hey." I waved. What just happened? "Are you alright there?" The Watermelon Steven nodded with a smile before garbling at me in a string of angry noises.</p><p>"Quit yelling at me! I was only trying to help you." I backed away, ready to turn around, but the Watermelon blocked me with a regretful look in his eyes and mumbled what sounded like I'm sorry'. "It's cool. I think." I sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I washed up on this island, and I need to find a safe place where I can wait for my family."</p><p>The Watermelon stared at me perplexed.</p><p>"What am I saying?" I shrugged. " Forget it. You probably don't understand me." I walked onto the road. My throat was parched and I felt lightheaded. I need to find water before I start looking for a rendezvous point. I flinched when Watermelon Steven held my hand. "What is it?" The Watermelon Steven tugged me the direction that led inland. "You wanna show me something?"</p><p>He nodded, leaving me shocked. "Wait a minute, did you just nod?"</p><p>He nodded again.</p><p>"Can you...understand me?"</p><p>The Watermelon Steven smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Oh my stars." I murmured. Either that or I'm losing my mind. He pulled at my arm again. "All right . I'll follow you." The animated gourd led me on the road like a parent leading a child. "Okay, this is one of the weirdest things that's ever happened to me, and from my track record that's saying something!"</p><p>The road was flanked by farmlands on both sides, where other Watermelons tended to their fields . They paused and watched us as we went by, staring at me in nervous surprise. <em>I'd be staring  too. They've probably never seen a human before.</em></p><p>"Is that a well?" I rubbed my eyes. The Watermelon Steven nodded, leading me to it. The well was reached below my knees, but was perfect size for him. My little friend drew up the water and gave it to me. "Thanks." I drew the water to my lips and chugged it down. "Here, want some?" The Watermelon shook his head and pushed back the bucket. <em>Drink more </em>he meant to say.</p><p>"Thank you for helping me. I know I must be really scary looking to you, we're more alike than you think . Maybe you already know that , the fact that you went out of your way to make sure I was okay means a lot to me."</p><p>The Watermelon smiled with teary eyes and touched his hand to my heart. I smiled . "Looks like I've found a friend. My name's Nora." Watermelon Steven replied with a word that sounded like<em> 'raar'. </em>"That's adorable, you sound like a little dinosaur." I chuckled. "I think I'll call you 'Little Brother'."</p><p>The Watermelon Steven cocked his head. "Oh yeah I should explain. See, I was created by the same person who created your species, so that makes us siblings in a way." The Watermelon laughed and nodded. "Good, glad you like the name! Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for my Dad, he's a human like me, and he's with people called Gems. They look human but they're different species with rocks on their bodies. Have you seen them around here?"</p><p>Little Brother scratched his head confused. "I'll take that as a no. I guess I'm gonna find a spot to hide out and hope they find me." I glanced at the tropical foliage around me. "I hope my friends made it out of that storm." I clutched the gem shard at my chest. At least I knew Selene was okay, if something happened to her I would have felt it. If she was poofed by the storm I would have passed out. I only hope Skyla and Callie were okay too.</p><p>I stood up when the bushes all around us rustled, summoning my shield. Mounted Watermelons on horseback surrounded us, pointing their guns and bayonets at me. I didn't whether I should be terrified or be hysterically laughing at cute little watermelon creatures with lethal weapons. My companion jumped in front of me to defend, speaking to them in their strange language while the riders garbled back. I watched them utterly confused.</p><p>
  <em>I wish Agatha was here to translate.</em>
</p><p>"They're mad.....because I stole their water? And they're going to arrest me?" I said when my Watermelon companion pantomimed their grievances to me. "I'm sorry. Tell them I was caught in the storm and washed ashore , I'll pay them back somehow!" The Watermelon translated to the riders, but they shook their head and murmured disgruntled.</p><p>"Hey!" A rider dismounted and tied my hands together, tying the other end of the rope to the saddle. Little Brother protested when they pushed him back. The group of riders led me into town. With my own eyes I saw better details of their home. The Watermelon Stevens lived in colonial buildings like the ones I've seen in Historic Monmouth back home, made of stone instead of wood with sloped roofs. Their streets lined with cobblestones and flanked by palm trees. The town was lively, the living watermelons passed us in the street, tending to their shops, even conversing with one another in between their daily grind. Most turned their heads at the strange sight of me.</p><p>
  <em>It's more impressive up close. They're not mindless creatures, they're people. No different from Gems and humans.</em>
</p><p>The lead rider dismounted and tied up his horse, leading me with his armed group to a heavy bricked courthouse.</p><p>"Okay I'm moving!" I snapped when a guard pushed at me from behind as I was lead down the stairs deep within its bowels where the light never shined and only the glow of lamps against the wall granted vision to my surroundings. I was set down in a single cell, lined with damp bedding and a stinking chamber pot within reach should I have need of it.(Do Watermelons even need to go to the bathroom? Hmm.) He pushed me again with the flat end of his gun.</p><p>The heavy prison door clanged violently shut, stirring the stale air when the guard left me to darkness. I screamed at his turned back as he marched up the stairs ,begging for freedom and pleading him to listen to me about this whole situation before he slammed the door.</p><p>I could barely see my own hands in front of my face, it was so dark within this dungeon cell the shadows took fantastical shapes. The smell was damp and stale it almost asphyxiated me and the only sounds to be heard were the muted flare of the torchlight and the clink of the chains as I paced like a caged tiger. And Watermelon rats, I chuckled to myself dryly, can't have a dungeon without rats. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll die of plague first. It would be a lot better than what usually happened in these sorts of places.</p><p>I kicked the straw frustrated at the hopelessness of it all. I needed to get out of here, fast, before the Genesis activates. If it hasn't activated already. Was my family waiting for me, worried sick I hadn't turned up? I lowered my head against the floor. I've got nothing to lose. I spent my time in the darkness, however long it may have been, formulating a plan of escape. I could create a key and get myself out, but I couldn't see the shape of the keyhole. A guard or a gaoler had to come in at some point to either bring me food or cleanout the chamber pot (which was empty). They would have the key to unlock the door to the cell and somehow I needed to snatch it from them without getting caught again and sent to a worse fate.</p><p>And then what? Outside lay an entire town with dozens of guards that are well equipped to apprehend a crook.</p><p>Of course I could raise hell and unleash my inner Diamond on them. "No!" I shook my head shooting down the idea. "I'm not going to put innocent people at harm. They're scared of me, they've never seen a human being before and attacking them would only justify their fear." I sighed, my back against the wall. "And they have guns."</p><p>I startled when the door creaked opened, and tiny feet pattered down the stairs, laughing at myself for being so terrified of a harmless little creature. A watermelon dog barked at me through the bars wiggling his nose to sniff me. Right off the bat I saw the pair of keys in his jaws.</p><p><em>Perfect! </em>I stuck my hand through the bars and whistled.<em> "</em>C'mere boy!" The dog perked his ears and gingerly stepped forward. "That's it, come right here. Who's a good boy? Want a belly rub?" The dog stood in reach of the bars. "Good puppy. There ya go. You want some nice ear scritches? Now don't mind me I'm just gonna....." I scratched the pup behind his leafy ears discreetly using my other hand to reach for the keys.</p><p>The dog bounded out of my reach. "Aw come on." The plant pup raised his butt in the air and wagged his tail. Apparently this was a friendly game for him.</p><p>"Please come here?" I begged. "Don'cha want more pets?" The dog got close enough for me to pet him and jerking away right when I was about to get the keys. He'd done this several times, happy playing this teasing game.</p><p>"I got an idea." I created a pink bone from my powers and held it out the bars. "Oh what's this?" It immediately got the dog's attention. "That's it, a little closer. Surely you'd rather have a tasty doggie bone instead of icky old keys." The dog steadily approached until he was in reach of me again. "That's it....a little closer....."</p><p>The dog ran up the stairs at the sound of the door opening. <em>Dammit!! </em>I scuffled to the back of the cell. The dog trotted at the Watermelon Steven's heels, barking at him happily. The Watermelon pet him, giving me a curious look. I quickly buried the bone under the straw. "I uh I wasn't trying to escape."</p><p>The Watermelon Steven shook his head, taking the keys from the dog and unlocking the cell. "What?" I gaped. "You're letting me go?" the Watermelon Steven nodded, placing his hand on my heart. My pupils widened. "Little Brother!" The Watermelon Steven put a finger to his mouth and tossed me a long cloak.</p><p>"I can't thank you enough little guy." I pulled the cloak over me and covered my face with the hood. The watermelon dog chewed at the bone while we escaped. The guard was fast asleep and we snuck out the back of the courthouse, slinking through the back alleys like thieves and breaking free into the jungle.</p><p>"Wait where are we going?" I lowered my hood. Little Brother pointed to crystal caves looming above the jungles. A perfect recon spot. "Lead the way Little Bro."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: This chapter was published a year to the day the episode "Fragments" premiered. </p><p>Nora<br/>suggesting she ‘unleash her inner Diamond’ on the Watermelons is a reference to this.</p><p>Luckily she chose not to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. The Fellowship Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little Brother leads Nora to the crystal caves where she reunites with her Gem companions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>I broke off a sturdy branch to use as a hiking stick, touching my palm against the tear in the tree where another one sprouted. I tripped and scraped my hand while trying to follow Little Brother. It was nothing serious and I cleaned it with salt water by the seaside cove where we stopped to rest before taking the hike up towards the hills.</p><p>"Don't worry, it's a small cut. I'll be fine." I reassured Little Brother, who fretted about me, checking my hand in his mittens with worried eyes. "I'm made of strong stuff." It ended up forming a scab on its own , but not before growing some flowers while  trying to clean the scrape.</p><p>I thought it strange Little Brother wasn't at all shocked from that.</p><p>We hiked up the inner area of the island, pressing forward with my hiking stick with Little Brother waddling in front of me. The little fella was pretty robust, hiking  like a champ, however he was still a living watermelon creature. Every six steps for him was one step for me. "Here, hop on." I crouched on the ground and gave him a piggyback ride.</p><p>"Ooh you're heavier than I thought!" I grunted carrying him, continuing on through the jungle. "This is great exercise. Y'know my Dad and I used to do this all the time when I was a little kid. Whenever I got tired from walking he'd put  me onto his shoulders and carry me the same way I'm carrying you now."</p><p>Little Brother made a gummy smile and laughed. "Yeah, those were good times." I chuckled along with him. "After a long day on the boardwalk he'd carry me and I'd love being above the crowds. He's so tall, I always felt I was riding on top of a giant."</p><p>I slowed down my walk and not because I was growing tired. "I hope he's okay. I heard his voice when I almost drowned and when the Cluster saved me. He told me to wait for him on the island, I hope he can find me here."</p><p>Little Brother mumbled  and gently patted my head. "Thanks Little Bro. You sure make great company." We came to a literal chasm splitting the island in half, with the  caves on the other side. A waterfall cascades down the mountain over those caves, winding its way to the ocean. I walked  along the edge of the cliff looking for a natural bridge or another way to go across, there was none.</p><p>Little Brother  tugged at my pants nervously. "It's okay. We'll just figure a way to get across." I scratched my head and thought. "I could always make a floating leap across, but that leaves Little Brother behind, and I'm not comfortable enough trying a leap of faith with extra weight on my shoulders." I snapped my fingers. "I got it!" I stretched my arm and created a platform bridge across the chasm.</p><p>Little Brother exclaimed "Raaaaa!!!?"</p><p>"I know right." I shrugged my shoulders. "Magic powers kinda run in my family." Little Brother gaped speechless. "At least one side of my family. Well come on, it's perfectly safe." Little Brother didn't move.</p><p>"Little Brother, it's all right." I kneeled down to him. "I'll walk with you across." Little Brother shook his head nervously. "Ok, then I'll carry you." He crossed his arms and shook his head again.  "Little Bro." I crossed my arms. "You wanted to take me to the caves, well the only way we're getting to those caves is across this bridge. Look I'll show you!" When I stepped onto the bridge he hugged my leg.</p><p>"Little Brother!" I said before softening my tone. "It's okay. Trust me."  He stared at me wide eyed before reluctantly nodding. I took his hand and walked him across the bridge, focusing on the waterfall in front of me and not looking to my sides.</p><p>
  <em>Don't look down, don't look down.</em>
</p><p>My subconsciousness set up walls on both sides of the platform, ensuring we wouldn't fall off. <em>Much easier!</em></p><p>We made it across without a hitch. "See that wasn't so bad wasn't it?" Little Brother was shaking. I picked him up a hugged him. "You did a great job you were really brave."  Little Brother wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. I placed him on the ground as we gazed out onto the shimmering ocean spanning beyond the horizon.</p><p>"I can't believe I actually made it here." I breathed deeply. "I hope my friends and family did too." Little Brother and I walked into the crystal caves, feeling the crunch of crystalline pebbles beneath my feet. The cave was beautiful, the walls and covered with millions of translucent crystals and purple geodes. I marveled at it all, absorbing the sight into mind and memory.</p><p>"Is that torchlight up ahead?" I picked up the pace, clenching a photon orb in my fist. Little brother trotted briskly at my side.  Lamps lined the crystalline tunnels, leading into a domed cave with an altar surrounded by glowing torches. In the center of the altar stood a statue of the Hero Watermelon with the star on his belly, food offerings lay in a ceramic bowl at its pedestal.</p><p>"It's a shrine." I gawked amazed. The painting behind it caught my attention. "Wait, that can't be." I illuminated the shrine with a light orb, my jaw dropping at the sight. The painting spanned the entire height of the wall and depicting two humanoid beasts towering above the island locked in a chaotic duel. I instantly recognized the figure on the right,  her billowing teal mane and double set of jaws flashed in a chilling memory.</p><p>"Alexandrite." I gasped in complete disbelief. "But what....who is that?" Her adversary on the left  was a monstrous creature, sickly green and teal with six arms and four hellish eyes. Little Brother hugged my arm, shivering.</p><p>It suddenly got very cold in here.</p><p>Little Brother barked a warning, and I wheeled around with my shield and photon bolt at ready. Something approached. Something with loud shuffling footsteps and heavy animalistic breathing. "Get behind me!"</p><p>Before I had time to react, a sharp burst of air and a heavy mass knocked me belly up onto floor. Pinning me under its shaggy might. I nearly fainted when a massive tongue lapped over my entire face.</p><p>"Ugh gross Bear!" I jolted. "Bear!?"</p><p>The pink ursine snuffled his runny wet nose in my face, still pinning me down with his paws as he kept licking me. "Okay okay! I'm happy to see you too! Please let me up!" Bear got off me  lumbered hungrily towards Little Brother. "No Bear!" I stood in his way. "No! He's our friend not food!" Little Brother hid behind my leg when Bear poked his nose at him, curiously sniffing the creature. I half expected him to chomp the poor Watermelon in a single bite. Instead he licked him, nuzzling Little Brother.</p><p><em>Definitely wasn't expecting that.</em> I observed fascinated. Little Brother laughed and  patted Bear on the nose. Bear looked me in the eye before turning his head to Little Brother. "Hmm that's odd." I scratched my head. "You trying to tell me something bud? If only I could understand you like Turquoise."</p><p>All of a sudden Little Brother ran outside the shrine. "Little Brother where are you-!?"I gasped, clutching the shard at my chest from the magnetic pull. "Bear did you find her?" Selene appeared from the tunnel. Our eyes locked , and within a breath of a second we crashed into each others arms.</p><p>It wasn't fusion, but in that moment I felt a part of myself become whole again. "I was so worried about you." Selene nestled her head into my shoulder. "I know."  I tightened my hug. " I was worried about you too. I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner. I got caught up in trouble at the Watermelon Stevens and I had to find a place to hide out."</p><p>"It's all right."  Selene wiped a tear from my eyes  with her thumb. "You're safe and that's all that matters." I found myself drawing closer to her, and she did the same. We found ourselves mere breaths from each other, our lips so close when....</p><p>Little Brother barged in right between us, glancing at Selene and I with disapproval.</p><p>"Nora get back!" Selene summed her arm cannon. "Selene no!" I blocked her. "It's okay he's my friend. He broke me out of jail." "What!?" Selene dissipated her weapon. "It's a long story." I chuckled. We heard footsteps and wings heading our way. "Selene!" Skyla swooped in a low arch. "Did you find her? Is she here?" She saw me in gasped. "Nora!"</p><p>"Sky!" I ran and crushed her in a hug. "Thank goodness you're alive!" She clutched me tight. "</p><p>"Nora thank the Stars you're in one piece!" Chalcedony crashed into our hug joining. "Selene get your butt in here!" Selene laughed happily and wrapped her arms around us in a warm group hug. "We're safe and together now. I'm so grateful for that."</p><p>When we drew apart Chalcedony still remained. "What? You all got to hug Nora solo, now it's my turn." She ruffled my shoulder. "You had us scared the point of shattering!" Chalcedony "When that wave knocked you off the sea serpent I thought you were done for!" " I thought you drowned but Selene." Skyla glanced at the Pearl with a teary smile. "She knew you were alive. She used her connection with you to track you down."</p><p>"And Bear's super sniffer." Callie let go and petted Bear's nose. Bear chuffed in proud appreciation.</p><p>"How did you escape the storm?" I asked my companions.</p><p>"We didn't." Callie said. "We held onto the sea serpent for dear life when she dove under the waves. When she broke the surface again we were in the middle of rough seas."</p><p>"The storm kept on, but we managed to keep hold of her." Skyla said. "That's when we saw it. I've never seen anything like it! There was an earthquake and this huge <em>thing </em>burst from the depths of the ocean. Selene...told us to follow it. We thought she was crazy but she said we had to follow it because it would lead us to you. She felt it in her Gem. Chalcedony and Selene rode on Bear and we all followed the thing, right to the Island!</p><p>"On the opposite side I might add." Chalcedony pointed out. "We wanted to stay clear away from whatever the heck that was. Once got situation. Selene gave pulled your dragonscale backpack out of Bear's fur for him to smell. We followed him though the jungle, making sure to avoid the Watermelon village, and here we are."</p><p>"I'm glad you all found me." I said relieved. "I've had quiet a crazy adventure myself." I recounted everything that happened up to this moment. My friends were left stunned.</p><p>"That thing...was the Cluster!?" Chalcedony gasped in disbelief. "And it saved your life and carried you to the island!?" "Yes." I nodded. "The Cluster is real?" Selene gasped. "I thought it was only a myth to scare rebellious Gems."</p><p>"What's the Cluster?" Skyla asked. "It's a geoweapon implanted in the Earth's core made from millions of shattered Gem shards. Aunt Yellow created it after the War ended, but don't worry, it's friendly." Skyla's eyes widened. "Okay........" She breathed.</p><p>"I can't believe you were arrested and put in jail for trespassing." Selene chuckled with her arms crossed. "You always seem to get into trouble when I'm not around."</p><p>Little Brother walked up and tugged my leg . "Nora look out!" Chalcedony summoned her clawshot. "It's one of those Watermelon fiends."</p><p>"Don't worry Callie." I reassured her. "He's on our side. This is the Watermelon Steven that broke me out of jail." I ruffled his head. "Little Brother, meet my friends. Chalcedony, Skyla and Selene."</p><p>Little Brother opened his mouth in an adorable smile and politely waved to everyone.</p><p>"Aww he's so cute!" Skyla squeaked with stars in her eyes. She sat on her knees and shook his hand. "Hi Little Brother, I'm Skyla! Thank you so much for helping my friend." Little Brother smiled with a pink blush and garbled what sounded like 'you're welcome.'"</p><p>"Okay now we're all safe and together we should figure out a plan." Selene gathered us. "The Genesis is here." She told me. "It's on the other side of the island where we landed."</p><p>"It's terrifying to look at." Skyla shivered. "Injectors are crawling all over the place and there's huge monoliths surrounding the entire area with a forcefield. We couldn't get anywhere close without being zapped. I've only ever seen the end result of Kindergartens, not what goes into making them."</p><p>"We'll need extra help to destabilize it." I said. " My Aunts should be here. Now that I have my phone I can call Mom and send her our location."</p><p>"We don't have time to wait Nora." Selene replied severely. "The Injectors have already inserted the Essence into the earth to prep it for growth. Soon they'll implant Gem's themselves, but I doubt they'll turn out healthy. The Genesis is using Tanzanite's essence, not the Diamonds', there's no telling how the end results would be for them or this planet."</p><p>.......</p><p>"Hey Sky, where's Selene?" I asked her after we discussed our game plan. "She's under the geode arch by the waterfall." Skyla answered. "You should talk to her Nora, she's really worried."</p><p>"I will." I said, walking out of the cave. Little Brother went to follow me but Selene placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let her be." She smiled.</p><p>I found Selene standing beneath the geode arch watching the ocean, the great waterfall cascading into a rich blue pool behind it. She held her arms to her chest which was her way showing she was nervous. "You okay?" I stood next to her. Selene slowly nodded. " I'm just taking some time before we set our plan into action, you should rest too."</p><p>"I'll rest out here, do you mind?" I asked.</p><p>"Not at all Nora."</p><p>I nodded. "It's beautiful out here."</p><p>"It is." Selene said. "I only wish the circumstances weren't so dire that I could enjoy being where I am."</p><p>"We have this moment right now don't we?" I said optimistic. A quick smile passed across her face before her expression turned broody. "Selene, are you okay?" I asked. "I feel that you're worried."</p><p>"I am." She admitted. "I'm nervous if this plan will succeed."</p><p>"It will I'm sure of it."</p><p>"Always the optimist." Selene chuckled before holding her hand to her mouth. Another nervous tic she carried from me. "Nora, if anything goes wrong, we are all taking Bear and leaving." "I know."</p><p>"I know you do." Tears beaded in Selene's eyes. "I promised myself I would never let anyone take the fall for my actions ever again." I instantly went to hug her, sensing a damn break inside my heart. Selene wept freely, her warm tears seeped into my shoulder. "It's okay Selene." I comforted her. "It's totally okay to be scared. We all are ! You don't have to hide it, especially from me."</p><p>"It's....not....that......" Selene gasped between crying. "I don't want to lose you! I've lost so many friends because of my actions of rebellion against the Remnant. Pyrite, my rebels, they paid the price for what I've done and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it!" She buried her face between my neck and shoulder. "And I was terrified it would happen again! I felt your gasping breath under the waves, and your fading spirit. You were dying and I felt it in my own body! I thought I was going to lose you!"</p><p>I let her nuzzle her forehead against mine. "You are everything to me Nora. When I was lost you were my light, my beacon in a unfamiliar world. The kindness you've shown me ever since I regenerated, alone and afraid, is the greatest gift I ever had. I cannot lose you! Not because of the gemstone that binds us together, because you are the greatest and happiest thing that's ever happened to me. I would go through it all again just to know you."</p><p>I winced back when she tenderly touched my face, relaxing and pulling her close into me. "You're not going to lose me." Selene stared at me with baleful eyes. "Because if you do, you'll die too. We're connected. You ain't going nowhere without me, besides. I couldn't stand being without you again."</p><p>Selene wiped her tears away. "You're adorable when you try to cheer me up."</p><p>"Eh thanks. I'm not the best at it though." I smirked.</p><p>"But your heart means well."</p><p>The strange warmth fell over me, pulling us again. Selene and I neared each other, centimeters away. Every instinct in my body told me to bridge the gap, and the gems on our chests only tightened the pull. Once again Selene and I found ourselves mere breaths from each other, our lips so close to contact.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>This time, nothing stood between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact:  This chapter was published a year to the date of the episode 'Homeworld Bound' premiering online.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Interlude: Two Hearts Beat As One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More lovey fluff yay!</p><p>For added effect, read while playing this song in the background<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0kL9hV01PU</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whenever I imagined my first kiss , I'd think it would be on a sweet date with a nerdy human or a cute Gem. Though in honesty I believed it wouldn't happen in years, if it did at all. I wasn't the most popular kid in school and most Gems would date me more because of my famous family. I felt I had a better shot at visiting Homeworld.</p><p><br/>When it really happened, it blew my expectations away. Better than anything I ever expected. Selene was warm like the sun, her light soaked into my body and soul, her gem glowed against my chest, thrumming to the beat of my heart. Her lips soft but firm with a sweetness I couldn't describe. I felt she was truly part of me in that moment in time, and we were one.</p><p>Our lips parted only from my complete shock. "Nora honey." Selene stroked the hair from my face. "You're shaking like a leaf."</p><p>"S-sorry." I stammered stars enlarged in my pupils and my cheeks. "I just....can't believe that happened!"</p><p>Her beautiful face twisted in regret. "Dear stars.." She said hushed. "That was too impulsive of me. I am so sorry Nora, I don't know what I was thinking! I never meant to make you  uncomfortable."</p><p>"Don't ever apologize for that!" I said with puffy cheeks. "That was amazing. Totally amazing. It's the stuff of every teenage girl's dream, to be kissed by their crush."</p><p>Selene blushed in dark silver. "You've... had feelings for me?"</p><p>"Yes." I said, feeling the blush like a warm fire. "For a while now. I didn't know if it was the magical Gem bond or what. It was very confusing ."</p><p>"I see." Selene chuckled. "Let me clear things up, if you allow me." I rapidly nodded  and Selene quickly pecked me on the lips.</p><p>
  <em>Sweet Celestials.</em>
</p><p>"I can really get used to this." I blurted out, causing Selene to laugh. "You are just too adorable." She wrapped  her arms around me, nuzzling my cheek when I pulled her in. I nestled my forehead against hers, taking in her warmth and her light. </p><p>I never wanted this moment to end, I don't think I've ever been this happy in my whole life.</p><p>"We should go." Selene murmured. "Our friends will wonder why we're gone for so long."</p><p>"No lets, stay." I persisted. "I don't want to leave yet."</p><p>"There will be more moments like this Nora."</p><p>"Yeah, but never <em>this</em> moment again."</p><p> </p><p>We walked together back to the caves a few minutes after. Holding each other's hands and ready to take on the challenge ahead together as one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note: I might write Deedee Magno-Hall's rendition of 'I Would Be So Pleased' in later with Selene singing about Nora. Listening to it I can't help but think that's what's going on in her head. Hope you all enjoyed this lovey fluff! The Genesis chapter should be up soon but I don't know if I'll be able to publish it in time for the anniversary of the series finale. Still it will be out the anniversary month! Thanks for reading!</p><p>Somewhere not pictured Garnet is grinning with pure glee. </p><p>I wonder how Steven will react.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Genesis:Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora and the Crystal Gems must rise to the challenge to stop the Genesis machine from creating a new Kindergarten</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>Bear greeted us when we returned to the caves, chuffing happily and leaning his head against my chest. "Hey Buddy." I scratched his head. Little Brother stood next to him sighing in relief and cocking his head surprised seeing Selene and I holding hands.</p><p>"Maybe we shouldn't..." I loosened my hold on her. "It's okay." Selene smiled. "They already know."</p><p>"They do?" I blinked surprise.</p><p>"Skyla does." Selene responded quietly. "As does Chalcedony. They've been badgering me to express my feeling for quite a time."</p><p>"Then lets not disappoint them." In the shrine Calcedony and Skyla discussed the painting on the wall. "It's definitely another Fusion." Callie said. "How? I've never seen one so horrifying." Skyla said. "It's a bad one." Chalcedony answered. "The more toxic a relationship between the components, the more monstrous the Fusion turns out. I feel bad for whoever was in this."</p><p>They turned around hearing us arrive. "Good you're here." Callie clapped her hands together. "You have a nice time relaxing before the big challenge?" She smirked. Skyla punched her in the shoulder. "What!? I was just asking a question!"</p><p>"Don't worry Skyla." Selene admitted modestly, rubbing her thumb over my hand. "It did." Chalcedony grinned star eyed. "Yes! Finally!"</p><p>"Really Callie?" Skyla crossed her arms before turning to use with a smile. "I'm glad you're both okay."</p><p>"We are." Selene winked. "Thank you."</p><p>"Are we ready to set our plan into motion?" Callie asked.</p><p>"We are." I said, pulling my sword out of Bear's fur, its shining blade reflected the crystals' light.</p><p>"I'll never get over how awesome that sword looks." Skyla remarked. "We all know what we need to do." "Yes." I said. "Nora, have you heard anything from your folks?" Callie asked.</p><p>"Not at all." I answered worried. "Dad wanted me to wait but he hasn't shown up. What if they didn't get the message it's here?"</p><p>"There's nothing we can do about it." Selene said urgently. "Right now we need to focus on what we can do. Stopping the Genesis before it renders this island barren. " She touched her gem. "It's going to be tough, and it will be dangerous, but we'll work together and show Tanzanite us Earthlings won't stand and let our home be destroyed."</p><p>"Yeah Earthlings unite!" Callie pumped her fist!</p><p>As we made final preparations, Selene asked how I was feeling. " I'm nervous. Really nervous." "It will be all right." Selene assured. " We'll be together, if things get dicey we'll leave." She nuzzled my forehead. "And it's not like I'm going to let anything happen to you." "Ditto on that." I smiled with a blush, repeating the same gesture with her. I wanted to show her I had the same level of affection for her, but I felt awkward and I was doing things wrong.</p><p>The only one who seemed miffed was Little Brother. "Dude what's wrong?" I looked at him when he exclaimed, gawking like a wide eyed fish.</p><p>"What?" I chuckled. "He's strange little fellow isn't he?" Selene remarked.</p><p>Not as strange as Chalcedony giggling at us like a fangirl who finally saw her ship become a reality.</p><p>                                         .....</p><p>The towering monoliths marked the perimeter of the valley on the other half of the island. Raising an invisible shield dome over of the future Kindergarten site. In the shadow of dusk, the injectors crawled along the valley's cliffs, prepping the stone for germination. I've only ever seen decayed injectors laying abandoned in the Prime Kindergarten, and an imposing artifact on display in the Museum of the Gem Rebellion.  Seeing them active and moving, crawling on the side of cliffs like giant mechanical spiders made my own skin crawl.</p><p>The surveillance Roaming Eyes were more of an imminent threat. Their searchlights  pierced the darkness, their cobalt metal gleaming menacing. An intruder in caught in their range would be shot down immediately.</p><p>"Okay." I breathed. "We're doing this. We all know what we have to do?"</p><p>"You asked us that several times already." Selene said.</p><p>"I know. I just wanna be sure we have this down pat."</p><p>"We do." Skyla nodded. "I'm gonna fly up and deactivate the shield on those towers, and when the forcefield's down, we sneak into the site and infiltrate the Genesis machine. Easy enough."</p><p>"Easier said than done." Selene watched the gleaming lights of the Roaming Eyes. "Somehow we need to sneak passed those things. There's dozens of them."</p><p>"Stay out of their lights." I noted. "Stealth mission."</p><p>"Exactly." Skyla nodded. "Umm guys, there's just one problem; what are we gonna do about our little friend here?" She glanced at Little Brother who clung to my side, blinking up at us.</p><p>"We can't have him tag along." Selene shook her head. "It's too dangerous. One shot from those Roaming Eyes and he's a smoothie."</p><p>"Skyla, start deactivating the shield. I'll deal with it." I looked at him regretfully. "Come with me Little Brother." The Watermelon Steven followed me a good distance away. Little Brother hugged my leg. "Aww you're so cute." I kneeled down and hugged him. "You've helped me out so much, but it's time for you to go home. This is a dangerous mission, and we're up against enemies beyond your understanding." I stood up and stepped back. "Thank you for everything little guy. I'll never forget you." Little Brother ran after me when I walked away.</p><p>"No Little Brother you can't follow me." I said in regret. "Go home." Little Brother held onto my leg.</p><p>"No!" I pushed him off me. "I'm sorry! You could get killed if you come with us and I don't want someone else dying because of me. Go back to your town." Little Brother persisted. "I said no." I said sharply. "You stay." I gestured. "I go. No following." I was getting teary eyed, so I turned around hastily before I started crying. "Goodbye."</p><p>Little Brother cried out.</p><p>"Nora!"</p><p>I stopped dead in my tracks and wheeled around. Little Brother stood with tears in his eyes, slowly walking up to me. "That's so weird." I gulped, kneeling down. "It sounds like you're saying my name clearly." Little Brother looked me deep in the eyes with a smile. "Nor-raa."</p><p>"Yes, that's my name." I chuckled teary. "You learned how to say it." Little Brother placed his hand on my heart. "That's right." I smiled, placing my hand on his round little watermelon body. "We're brethren."</p><p>Little Brother laughed. He moved his hand off my heart and pressed it against my palm. "What the hell!?" I scrambled back. Little Brother stepped forward with his palms up, speaking coherently enough I could understand his words. "Rosebud."</p><p>My pupils shrunk and I sat shaking. "Dad?" Little Brother wrapped his arms around me and nodded. I held him completely stunned. "I.....can't believe it......... It was you....all this time." I stood up and yelled at him. "What the hell were you thinking!? Why didn't you tell me the first place!? Would it have killed ya to, I dunno, write something in the sand like 'hey it's Dad I turned into a watermelon!'?'"</p><p>The Watermelon yelled back in a string of angry reprimands. "Don't yell at me, you're the one keeping secrets, jeesh all this time I thought you were a random friendly Watermelon Steven. How are you even a Watermelon? Did an evil witch transform you or something?" I scratched the back of my head. "Where's Mom and my aunts, are they coming?"</p><p>I heard water wings and Skyla landed next to me. "Nora I've deactivated the forcefield, we gotta go!" I nodded, following her. "I can't wait anymore." I told the Watermelon. "Stay here. It's not safe for you in this form."  I left before he could rebuke me.</p><p>"Did that Watermelon Steven leave?" Selene asked. "No. It's a crazy story I'll explain later." I surveyed the Kindergarten site as the dusk turned the cliffs to shadows. Perfect for our  sneak in, and for Skyla to keep watch from above without being seen. With the forcefield down, the valley was open to intrusion. "Everyone stay together." I said, focusing on the mission at hand.</p><p>Selene, Calcedony and I clung together,  infiltrating the Kindergarten valley, avoiding the wide-scoping searchlights of the Roaming Eyes. Thanks to my experience of playing stealth missions in my video games, I was able to track the movements of the Roaming Eyes, watching the pattern of how their searchlights' swept the ground and moving my group when the timing was right. "Hurry!" I whispered, getting everyone to duck behind a large rock for cover, waiting for the gleaming searchlight to pass.</p><p>"Now I watch." I said to myself, observing the movement of the roaming Eyes for a few minuets before signaling my group to move. "Now." At the next blind spot we got our bearings. "You're really good at this kiddo." Chalcedony complimented. "Thanks." I said. "It's just like in my <em>SwordQuest</em> game where I have to sneak into the Forbidden Fortress to rescue my mother. Except I usually suck at stealth missions, and end up cutting down every enemy in my way."</p><p>"That's reassuring." Selene remarked sarcastically. I looked   above watching large bird-shaped figure hovering against the night sky. Skyla kept surveillance, flying one way or another signaling us to follow her  direction to escape danger. She guided us several times to evade the Roaming Eyes.</p><p>The next leg would be a challenge. More Roaming  Eyes scanned the way with larger searchlights and fewer openings to hide in. "We're getting close to the Genesis." Selene said when I made this observation. "The closer we are to the machine, the more drones it'll have protecting it."</p><p>"Which means we really have to be on our toes." Callie observed, blinking her eyes as she peered behind us. "Eh Nora, I thought you told that Watermelon Steven to go home." Her eyes widened. "Because he's following right behind us."</p><p>Darting away from the searchlights, as small childlike figure scrambled to catch. "Son of a-" I stood up but Selene held me back. "Leave him. He made his own foolish decision, you shouldn't be accountable for it.)</p><p>"You don't understand. That's my Dad."</p><p>"What?" Selene gawked.</p><p>"My Dad turned into a Watermelon Steven. Don't ask me how it happened, I don't know." I watching nearly skirt death from the Roaming eyes. 'Turn back!' I mouthed to him. It was too late, he wasn't paying attention. The light shined on him and an alarm set off from the Roaming Eye that detected him.</p><p>I acted fast, sprinting with a burst of inhuman speed and deflecting the shot from the weapon, destroying it with my sword beam. "I told you to stay back!" I shot another Eye. "Why couldn't you just trust me?"</p><p>The time for stealth had ended, an alarm went off throughout the valley, and every Roaming Eye around tuned to us.</p><p>"Now look what you've done!" I bubbled us and rolled like heck, mowing though the valley floor with every Eye shooting at us. Selene shot dozens of them down, Callie roped and yanked them crashing down with her Clawshot. Even Skyla swooped down and knocked them out with her hyrdo burst.</p><p>"Guys run!" I rolled past them. I tripped and the bubble burst, leaving me vulnerable to attack. Dozens of Roaming Eyes surrounded us. Their reticles all on us with our weapons bared when-."</p><p>"Hellllllooooooo Everybody!!!" A melodic voice leapt and crashed the Eyes one by one, leaping across them smacking them with hammer-arms before landing before us in a loud crash, surrounded by billowing smoke of the machines.</p><p>"Holy freaking Helios!!!" Chalcedony screamed starry eyed. "Another fusion!!!!"</p><p>"Not just any Fusion." The Gem declared, flexing her burly hammer shaped arms and swinging her spear with the upper thinner set of arms. "A Fusion of grace and great power, of strength and finesse." She tossed her rainbow hair, the multicolored Pearl shone brilliantly on her forehead. "Ammolite is here to save the day!"</p><p>"This is so awesome!!!" Callie squeaked.</p><p>"About time you showed up." I shrugged. "What took you so long?" The rainbow-haired fusion laughed a melodic laugh. "Now Nora. I am never late! And I am never early! I always arrive when I'm needed!" She laughed. "And I've brought friends!"</p><p>A massive, purple fusion stomped tremors in the earth while she walked, smashing any Roaming Eye unlucky enough to be in her path. "I'm back baby!" Sugilite roared before kneeling down to me bearing her serrated fangs in a devilish smile. "You miss me?" Selene gripped my hand frightened. "It's okay, she's our friend." Chalcedony made a incoherent squeal.</p><p>A roar thundered behind us and Lion leapt from a portal with Mom riding him and Bear by his side.</p><p>"Mom!!" I ran and hugged her when she dismounted Lion. "Thank heavens you're okay!" She hugged and kissed me.</p><p>"I thought you weren't gonna make it!"</p><p>"It took a little time getting everyone here, but I made sure I'd be there for you." She hugged me tighter. "You are so brilliant Nora, figuring out the real location of the machine. I'm proud beyond words."</p><p>"Hey. It's nice you're having a sweet mother and daughter reunion and all." Skyla flared her wings. "But we gotta move. Squaridot's sent out reinforcements!"</p><p>"Bring it on! I'll smash 'em to pieces!" Sugilite snarled eager for battle.</p><p>"We'll take care of them." Mom declared. "You and your companions need to infiltrate the Genesis and shut it down!"</p><p>"What!? For real!?" I gasped in disbelief. Mom nodded determined. "This is your plan Nora. Let us help you so you can succeed!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Published on AO3 on the one year anniversary of the Steven Universe Future finale.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Genesis: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora and the Crystal Gems must rise to the challenge to stop the Genesis machine from creating a new Kindergarten</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bear's paws thundered over the ground. I kept  my shield up, deflecting the beams from the Roaming Eyes while Selene shot them down. Mom rode beside me on Lion, our beasts roaring and slashing oncoming enemies.</p><p>At the valley's edge Sugilite rampaged, smashing the monolithic barriers to her delight (I had to keep restating that no, she couldn't destroy the Genesis unless she wanted the entire island vaporized from the reactive Power Cores inside.)</p><p>They were not alone in the fight either, Lapis and Peridot also joined the fray.</p><p>"Selene is that it?" I saw a prismatic shape rise from the earth. It was half the size as the temple, shaped like a dodecahedron with reflective shimmering sides and tendrils burrowing into the ground like some alien tree.</p><p>More like a parasite.</p><p>"Yes." Selene confirmed. "That's the cause of this chaos, the source of it all."</p><p>"It's huuuuggee!" Calcedony gaped from Skyla's back. "We gotta take down that thing!?"</p><p>"Yes." Selene answered, sitting behind me. "The machine is actually smaller on the inside than out, its main control room contains five Power Cores. First we must power down the system, damage the mainframe and remove the Cores from their stations. I'll take care of the former two, Nora and you can do the rest."</p><p>"You know how to work this thing?" Mom asked surprised. Selene held a hand to her throat. "A Remnant Gem I knew...." She coughed. "Was the supervisor of their creation, I observed as she controlled them."</p><p>I took my free arm and squeezed her hand. "If this Kindergarten is established, all life on the island will die. It wouldn't stop here either, no doubt Tanzanite set other sites across Earth for colonization, intent on completing what my grandmother refused to finish."</p><p>The Genesis was more imposing up front, looming ominously over the shadow of the island valley. Selene and I couldn't activate the panel opening the door. Luckily Bear's claws proved sharp enough to slice an opening through the metal.</p><p>"What was that!?" I heard the ground shake. Bursting from the earth came  thirteen Defense mechanoids, bearing their swords and gleaming menacingly. Lion snarled and Bear reared up and roared. "We've got you!" Lapis reassured, flaring her wings with Peridot on her shoulders. "Taste my powers you metal menaces!" Peridot clenched her fists, crumpling their chests like soda cans and infuriating them further.</p><p>I flexed my hand, trapping their legs in pink barriers, closing my fists. "Nora stop!"  I glared at my Mom in rage.  Mom gently touched my hand. "Save your energy for taking down the Genesis." She smirked, leaving me stunned. I released the barriers, allowing the mechanoids to approach us with gleaming blades.</p><p>"Look out!" Selene pulled me out of the way where Ammolite landed in a heroic pose. "Oh my." She gasped, her upper Pearl arms to her face. "This is barely an even match. Looks like I'll have to bring out the big guns!" She grew her lower arms (Aunt Bismuth's part) larger than her body. "Please tell me you're gonna smash those things to pieces." I marveled.</p><p>"Not exactly Nora." Her mega arms shaped into hammers. "Ya might wanna cover your ears. "I covered my ears as close as I could get. Ammolite struck her hammers together and sent out a shockwave that completely exploded the mechanoids into a million pieces. "Oh my stars that was the coolest thing ever!" Chalcedony squealed. "I think I'm gonna poof!"</p><p>"Don't we need you!" I snapped, gritting my teeth when twenty more Mechanoids stepped in their place. "We'll handle this." Mom unsheathed her sword. "You and your friends goand shut this thing down. Good luck!" I hopped down from Bear with Selene, racing into the entrance. Not before giving a confident wink at Dad, who perched on Lion's back giving me a worried smile.</p><p>I had to stand a  few moments to adjust my eyes to the darkness. Once they were focused I saw the bright blue streams of light, crisscrossing each other like veins across slate colored walls. Beneath my feet the machine pulsed like the heart of a poofed gem, slow and silent.</p><p>"Everyone follow me." Selene's voice cut through. "And stay close." I wish I  brought my noise cancelling headphones, because I could detect the underlying beeping and faint whirrs of the machine.</p><p>"What are we looking for?" Skyla asked.</p><p>"The mainframe. " Selene said. "It operates the entire Genesis. Once I've powered it down we can safely extract the Power Cores from the holding bank. The Genesis is the brain of this entire site. Once that's shut down, the injectors will shut down too, as well as every  protective bot scouring the place."</p><p>"If only it could be that easy you traitor!" Squaridot's voice cackled from an unseen loudspeaker. "Squaridot!" I bared my sword. "Show yourself!"</p><p>"Nora Universe how convenient of you to arrive." Squaridot sneered. "It was a very unwise decision infiltrate this machine, I hope you enjoy being captured and taken to the Remnant!"</p><p>"I'd like to see you try." I gritted my teeth. "I know your tricks and I'm ready for them! You won't take us down this time."</p><p>Squaridot laughed "You will fail in accessing the Genesis mainframe! It's inaccessible to troublesome intruders! I've locked it!!"</p><p>"Like that's going to stop us." Skyla said determined.</p><p>"Squaridot you better surrender fast. 'cause were gonna bust right in there and kick your butt!!" Chalcedony warned.</p><p>"I'm so scared! " Squaridot taunted. "Surely I am no match for an embarrassing Fusion, a watered-down Lapis, a hybrid abomination, and a defective Pearl."</p><p>"Keep yapping  it up and you'll see how capable we really are!" Callie flexed her Clawshot. "Let's go!"</p><p>The vault to the mainframe was sealed shut, no attacks or weapon barrages could budge it open. "Foolish Pebbles!!" Sqauridot taunted, presumably inside. "No amount of weaponry can open this seal!"</p><p>"But the control panels can." Selene said. "I know exactly where they are." She beckoned us to follow her. "Think it's so easy?" Squaridot quipped. "I've set up guards." "We can handle 'em!" Chalcedony said determined.</p><p>We followed the corridor to a fork in the road. "The panels are in two separate rooms." Selene explained. "We'll  split up and activate both at the same time." Skyla suggested. "What about the guards?" I said concerned. "I think we can handle them between the two of us." She winked. Skyla took the right hall with Chalcedony and I took the left with Selene.</p><p>We entered an egg shaped chamber with a floating panel in the center. Cautiously  we approached the panel, hackles tense. "Selene!" I pulled her out of  the way when a sword came down on her. Selene glared at her adversary, shooting her cannon and sending her careening into the back wall. She stood up and shook herself off, revealing herself.</p><p>"You're alive." Aragonite growled in surprise. Her armor remained the same but had gold engravings within the helmet and arms. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" Gypsum stood next to her like a regal duchess . "So it's true, you did survive."</p><p>" I did." Selene shot her cannon at Gypsum, which Aragonite deflected with a slash of her sword.  Selene dodged the attack as her beam crashed into the wall, leaving a gaping hole. "You're as persistent as ever, traitor."</p><p>"Not for long." Aragonite brandished her sword and stepped forward. "No Aragonite! We need her alive! Remember Lady Tanzanite's recent orders."</p><p>"Nora you need to run!" Selene shook my arm. "Nora! Nora!" I was frozen in my spot, though not from Gypsum's power. The black Pearl fired another blast at Aragonite who dodged and jumped at her with sword raised, Selene jumped out of the way only to get knocked down by the sword's shockwave.</p><p>I could only watched stunned, mind and body stunned in complete fear when Aragonite seized her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. "I don't know how you managed to survive." Aragonite snarled in her face. "But I'll make sure you stay shattered this time. " She slammed her to the ground and pinned her beneath her feet. "Gypsum. You want the honors again?"</p><p>"It would be my pleasure." Gypsum chuckled aiming her crossbow.</p><p>I felt Selene's pain and terror as if it were mine, but something else snapped me out of it. I slashed a beam and knocked Gypsum off her legs. "Nora!" Selene screamed, getting on her feet.</p><p>"Get the panel!" I lunged at Gypsum knocking a few blows into her before Aragonite blocked to defend. I don't know what was keeping me forward, either the rage, adrenaline, the sheer love I had for Selene, or all three combined, I proved I was a force to be reckoned with!</p><p>I dueled Aragonite, blocking her sword strikes with my shield and knocking her back with the weapon, slicing her back when she was vulnerable steadying herself. Though Aragonite was no slouch either, her attacks were relentless and constantly kept me on her toes. However I noticed she wasn't attempting to get a mortal blow, only to incapacitate me enough where' she'd overcome.</p><p>Gypsum and Selene fought each other, shooting their long ranged weapons that dazzled the room before going fist to fist with each other up close. "Dang, I didn't know you knew martial arts!" I called still focusing on my fight.</p><p>"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me!" Selene shouted punching Gypsum back. "And long ranged attacks aren't the greatest when you're forced into close combat." She flipped Gypsum down and pinned her on the floor. "I got ya!" I trapped Gypsum in a barrier. Selene quickly moved to activate the panel.</p><p>"Oh no you don't traitor!!" Aragonite charged her. I summoned the biggest shield I could create and knocked her back. Locking her feet into pink barriers ready to strike. "Got it!" Selene yelled "Let's go Nora!" She had to yank my arm to keep me from bearing down on Aragonite and giving her a taste of her own medicine. "Nora enough! We didn't come here to kill! We've done what we needed here."</p><p>When I turned and stared at her, a shot of terror ran through my veins. "Nora." Her faced seized in fear and she covered her mouth in shock. "Your eyes." I shook my head confused, blinking. The power coursing through my veins washed away. Selene relaxed her tension. "It's all right. We're finished here." She quickly took me out of the room, Aragonite and Gypsum charged us free of their barriers. I slammed the vault and sealed it tight with my powers, running away with Selene as a furious banging rattled the entire machine as they desperately tried to break out.</p><p>I felt completely overwhelmed and exhausted. In mind and body. Suddenly I fully realized what I was going to do to Aragonite. "It's all right." Selene hugged me seeing I was open to it. "You did good. You did so, so good." She nuzzled me, wiping the tears. "I don't know what came over me." I cried . "I wanted to...." "I know." she comforted me. "It's the battle blood running through you. It overtakes your mind and instincts to fight until your enemy is down. Do not worry, I doubt Bismuth forged your sword meant to shatter, you would have poofed her in the worst."</p><p>I blushed when she touched my face. "You're fine now I feel it." She kissed my forehead. "Thank you for protecting me, my brave knight."</p><p>I chuckled, feeling slightly better. "Selene you were scared about my eyes, was there something wrong with them before?" "Don't worry about that right now." Selene quickly cut in. "We'll talk about it later. Right now you have the same beautiful eyes I've always known."</p><p>I flinched gripping my sword hilt at the clatter of running footsteps before lowering my hackles. "There ya are!" Chalcedony gasped in relief. "We got the door offline! We ran into a a pesky fig mechanoid, but we took take it down no sweat."</p><p>"Easy for you to say." Skyla crossed her arms smirking. "I'm the one who did most of the fighting, I've still got it." She saw the troubled look in my face. "Nora are you okay? Were you able to activate the other panel?"</p><p>"We did, but we ran into a little trouble ourselves." Selene answered for me. "From this point on, we don't split up."</p><p>                                                                                 .....</p><p>I recognized the room from the photo in the Gem history book in the chapter about Prime Site. It was the control room of a Kindergarten.</p><p>At least, it would be once the Injectors began implantation.</p><p>
  
</p><p>There was no sneaking around this time. Squaridot sat in a chair  in the center of the control room. Plugging away at the holographic keyboard running the entire site.</p><p>"What you made it!?" Squaridot wheeled around in her chair. "Grrr! You have interfered for the last time!!</p><p>"Stand down Squaridot!" I commanded. "It's four against one, you're outnumbered!"</p><p>"Hahahahaha!!" Squaridot laughed deviously. "You foolish CLOD! You're outmatched!" She hopped into a large green attack pod and closed the hatch.</p><p>With our weapons in hand we parried Squaridot's attack, an onslaught of massive green photon bolts with our weapons, hitting them back at her damaging the pod.  She tried to suck us in  with the vent below the pod, intending on electrocuting us, I summoned a pink barrier, shielding us from the gust. She dropped a seismic bomb from the bottom, exploding as it dropped on the ground creating an electric wave we jumped over. </p><p>This process repeated over fourteen times until the pod was heavily damaged. A prime opportunity  for Chalcedony and Skyla to grapple onto the pod's robotic arms and pull it crashing down.</p><p>"You idiot Pebbles!" Squaridot seethed in rage. "I'm going to present your gems as a gift to Lady Tanzanite!"  She shot her destabilizing gun.</p><p>"Nora what the heck!" Skyla cried when she and the Gems were barricaded by my pink wall. "Get the Cores!!" I bellowed over the staticky crash of the shot hitting the wall. "I don't want you getting poofed!" I turned to Squaridot, whose gun transformed into destabilizing baton. With my shield summoned and my sword blazing in a magnificent purple light. I confronted my foe head on. I perceived and countered every move she tried to land on me, knocking her back until I had the upper hand. The quick reflexes, the powerful strikes, crucial maneuvers that would have taken a warrior years to master I nailed down in a heartbeat. It was pure instinct, simple as that, culminating from years of training and a divine heritage. </p><p>Squaridot did manage to land a few hits in between, but thanks to my organic body they only felt like extremely uncomfortable static to the chest. Though I did feel bad for Selene as she cried out in pain. </p><p>Squaridot hopped away and zapped her baton, which I deflected with my shield, shooting my sword beam to fully knock her on the ground, pinning her limbs with my pink barriers with my sword point at her chest. "It's over."</p><p>The lights powered down. While I was fighting, Selene was able to destroy  the Genesis mainframe and the three of them together bubbled the five Power Cores. Sending them off to the Temple to be returned to their rightful places.</p><p>"Aughh. This <em>isn't </em>over!" Squaridot struggled to break loose and ended up loosing her left hand  limb enhancer . "Once Lady Tanzanite hears of this you will all be shattered!"</p><p>"Nora, let her go." Selene nodded, and I withdrew the barriers.</p><p>" This had the potential to herald a new Era for us." Squaridot grumbled</p><p>"New Era?" Callie cocked her brow. "Aren't we already in one?" "Most of us like the New status quo of things and living freely on planet Earth." Skyla curled her fingers. "You should give it a try."</p><p>"You are nothing but TRAITOROUS PEBBLES!" Squaridot snapped. "What makes you think this act of treason is justified?" Squaridot seethed at my Gem companions. " Why would you compromise the creation of more of our kind?"</p><p>"It would have destroyed life on this planet." Selene answered boldly. "Life that cannot be recreated or replaced." "And why would a bunch  of pebbles like you risk it all to preserve organic life?" Squaridot questioned skeptically.</p><p>"Because we are the Crystal Gems." I pointed my gleaming  sword with my friends, my comrades in arms, stood beside me. "And we stand to protect this planet and every living being who calls it home."<br/><br/>Squaridot had enough of this heroic talk. "Your influence is permeable." Squaridot growled at Selene. "Unfortunate for you, Tanzanite has no qualms in destroying you." She lunged at her with a concealed destabilizing blade. "Selene!!" I jumped in front of her and slashed my sword. A green cloud burst from my blade, I heard the clattering of fallen limb enhancers and a small clink at my feet. I picked up Squaridot's gemstone and bubbled it to the Temple. "She won't bother us anymore." I sighed. "I really didn't want to do that. I wished I could have convinced her to join our side."</p><p>Selene hugged me. "Thank you."</p><p>"Woohoo we did it!" Selene cheered. "Gimme five! Selene! Skyla! Nora!'"</p><p>"We can celebrate later!!" Selene darted her eyes at the ceiling collapsing.  "Why does this always happen whenever we remove Power Cores. "Everyone stand near me!" I bubbled us and rolled the heck outta the collapsing machine. Passing the torn metal of where Aragonite and Gypsum  were held captive.</p><p>
  <em>They must've escaped. Figures.</em>
</p><p>We got out of there right when the Genesis fell in on itself.</p><p>"Nora!!" Mom came riding  on Lion.</p><p>"Mom!!" I popped the bubble and ran to hug her. "I am so proud of you." She kissed me . "it wasn't just me." I stood and gestured my friends. "Thank you all." Garnet approached us with the rest of the Gems in tow. "Your valiant efforts saved the island from becoming a wasteland. We are all thankful."</p><p>"Ah it was nothing." Chalcedony smirked  punching her fists. "All it took was a little 'pow!' and a 'bam!' a good ol' fashioned teamwork!"</p><p>"Callie.." Skyla chuckled. "You're welcome. Thank you for helping us. I'm glad this planet is now safe." Her eyes drifted to Lapis, who smiled and nodded in pride.</p><p>"Raarrraa!" A small figure glomped me in a hug. "Dad!" I kneeled and hugged the little Watermelon creature. "We couldn't have done it without you. I told you you could trust me." Dad nodded and touched his forehead to mine.</p><p>
  <em>You were amazing Nora. I'm so proud of you.</em>
</p><p>I jumped back startled before joyously laughing. "You never cease to surprise me Dad!" I touched foreheads with him. "Thank you for everything. I'll see you at home."</p><p><em>I'll see you at home Nora</em>. Watermelon Father closed his eyes and smiled. <em>I love you.</em></p><p>When he opened them again, the Watermelon Steven jumped on is feet, gazing around  as if he woke up from a daze wondering how the heck he even got here.</p><p>                                                                                     .....<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I found myself in a strange alien world, casted in shadow with the geometric shapes of Era 2 Gem architecture spread out before me.</p><p>
  <em>What-where am I?</em>
</p><p>I tried to get a good glimpse of my environment, but I couldn't focus my sight. <em>Huh...why can't can't I see out of one eye? </em>My sharp hearing compensated for my visual impairment. I twitched my ear at footsteps approaching from behind. "You're late. I've already received notification on the status of the Genesis on Earth. It's been deactivated and destroyed, the kindergarten sight terminated."</p><p>"Forgive me my Lady." The Sapphire apologized. "I should have alerted you sooner."</p><p>"It is fine." I waved. "Information travels fast, but I still need your sight. Tell me is the  Theta Kindergarten salvageable?"</p><p>"Unfortunately not." The Sapphire responded, following me into the palace. "Not in any vision I see." I felt anger and frustration as I clutched my fists. "All that effort wasted. Tell me Sapphire, does this child still pose a threat to my empire?" On a computer screen I typed away, examining the status of the reclaimed colonies on the central hologram. <em>At least they're moving unhindered, no trouble with rebels I've yet to see.</em></p><p>Still, the destruction of the Genesis and the failure Earth Site Gamma didn't mean the Earth was entirely lost. There were other ways of colonizing a planet.</p><p>"Yes. my visions are clearer now. If left alone, this hybrid girl will be directly responsible for your empire's destruction. She must be stopped at all costs." She tilted her head at the screen. "However I strongly advise against terminating her, as the girl's demise will result in the wrath of the Diamonds raining down on us."</p><p>"Which is why I've sent the order to capture and bring her to the Remnant alive." I said. "She will be imprisoned under my watch." I clapped my hands. "Thank you for your insight Sapphire. That will be all." The Sapphire took her leave, and I was alone.</p><p>"You've caused more trouble than I imagined, little Diamond. Yet I am prepared to deal with you." I observed the damage of the failed Theta Kindergarten on screen, in the reflection I saw a beautiful purple Gem with a  jagged scar running down the right side of her face from scalp to chin, over a white eye blinded from the deep injury and deeper betrayal.</p><p>                                                                     ....</p><p>I woke up shaking. Quietly I went downstairs onto the warp pad to settle my nerves in solitude and fresh air.</p><p>
  <em>That was her. I was her.</em>
</p><p>The warp pad activated behind me and Selene approached worried. "Nora are you all right?"</p><p>"I'm fine. I had a bad dream." When I explained to her, Selene clutched her throat. "She's hunting you."</p><p>"No surprise , she always was." I held her hand by the railing. "But there's something else."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"This is far from over."</p><p>We tightly held each other's hands as we gazed at the Milky Way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. The Next Generation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Crystal Gems, both old and new, celebrate their recent victory</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I dreamt I was a Watermelon horse again.</p><p>This time I was tied to a plow pulling it through the failed Kindergarten site with dozens of other horses. The Watermelon Stevens dispersing native seeds from the back of the carts while those on the ground covered them under mounds of earth. They were reclaiming the land. Luckily the damage done by the Genesis machine was salvageable and life could grow again from the soil.</p><p>They wouldn't have to wait to long. I snorted my nostrils, feeling the damp humidity in the air and watching the rolling grey clouds ready to burst. The Watermelon Stevens and their horses watched from the cover of the trees the clouds burst and soaked the soil. I tossed my mane and neighed at the joyful sight. My driver happily patted my neck and cheered.</p><p>The Island fully belonged to the Watermelons again.</p><p>I woke up in my own body, laying in a hammock tied between the statue's fingers on the beach. "Hey Rosebud, did you have a good nap?" Dad's shadow smiled over me. "Yes." I sat up balancing myself. "I did." I explained my dream to him. "I think that's the first time life will grow from a Kindergarten site, because we stopped the Genesis in time the land wasn't made barren."</p><p>"I'm really proud of you Nora." Dad smiled, placing his hand on my shoulder. "You're still in trouble for disobeying us, but we are very proud of you." My punishment, if you could even call it that, was very mild. I wasn't allowed to read any books except for my summer reading book, and I couldn't cheat by skimming over it because Mom quizzed me about the chapter's I've finished. Good thing I picked one I enjoyed reading anyway.</p><p>"Hey guys get over here!" Chalcedony waved from across the beach. "We've started up the Bonfire!"</p><p>In celebration of stopping Squaridot and saving the island from destruction, my family set up a huge bonfire on the beach. Grandpa, on his beach wheelchair, set up the mobile barbeque and cooked a tasty dinner of hamburgers and hotdogs. (I had a hamburger, I did not like the taste and texture of hotdogs.)</p><p>"I feel like it's too early to celebrate." Selene nervously nibbled a hamburger. "Now the Remnant will understand what we're capable of and wont underestimate us again."</p><p>"And we will be ready for them." I took her hand and gazed confidently at my family and Gem friends. "All of us." </p><p>"Speaking of that." Skyla fluttered her wings. "Didn't you make up a song about it?"</p><p>"Well technically it was Dad's old song." I smiled at him. "But I tweaked things around a little."</p><p>"Let's hear it!" Calcedony jumped eagerly.</p><p>"Yeah Nora Beans! Shows us what ya got." encouraged Amethyst.<br/><br/>I exhaled, nervous from everyone looking at me. "Okay." I said. "Here I go." I played my guitar.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>When the Remnant is on the rise</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You can count on the four of us taking it down</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And each one of our new friends completes us</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We'll stand and fight and then go out for pizzas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We Are the Crystal Gems</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We'll always save the day</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And if you think we can't</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We'll always find a way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That's why the people of this world believe in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young and old and new, together!</em>
</p><p>I blushed. "Sorry, I know it's not the best."<br/><br/></p><p>"I think it's perfect." Mom said.</p><p>"Great job Nora." Garnet clapped.</p><p>Even Bear roared in approval. </p><p>"Whatever happens now, we'll stand together to defend this planet." I said. "I'm with ya through and through." Chalcedony placed her hand on top of mine. "Me too." Skyla put her hand on ours." "As am I." Selene followed. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing will stop us now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Beach City Drift: Grandpa Greg's Greatest Hits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nora spends the day with her grandfather at his radio station</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I went in the guest bedroom holding my guitar. "Hey Grandpa?" I called. "Be right out Nora Beans!" his voice called from the bathroom. It took a few minuets  for him to hobble out. "Hey kid what's up?"</p><p>"Do you have an extra guitar string?" I asked, showing him a gap in my guitar where one of the strings snapped. "Oh sure! It's in the bottom shelf over there." He pointed. I found the case and replaced the string while I sat on the bed with him. "Still working that guitar Nora?" Grandpa asked. "Yeah." I fine tuned it. "But not as much since the whole Genesis adventure. You know this was the best birthday gift you ever gave me."</p><p>"Aww thanks Nora." Grandpa said. "I'm glad you really love it.  Great to see you've inherited the Universe music skills. I wish I got the chance to play music with you more often. "</p><p>"Me too." I agreed. "It's been so crazy with all the Gem stuff going on, and when I'm home you're at work."</p><p>"I know, we always seem to miss each other." Grandpa nodded. "Hey! How's about you spend a day at the radio station with me?"</p><p>I blinked. "Really?"</p><p>"Sure!" Grandpa smiled. "I'll give you the VIP treatment! You'll drive in with me  and get a behind the scenes look at the studio. Sound like a fun idea?"</p><p>"That sounds awesome." I excitedly tapped my foot. "I don't think I ever  been to your radio station."</p><p>"You did." Grandpa said. "Your parents used to stop by and visit after taking you home from speech therapy classes. It was a long time ago, back when I first bought the radio station and you were really little. It doesn't surprise me you  don't remember."</p><p>"When can I go with you?" I asked.</p><p>"How about tomorrow?" Grandpa said.</p><p>"Yes!" I wiggled my foot. "I'd love too."</p><p>I set my alarm before I went to bed. "I think it's wonderful you'll get to spend the day with your grandfather." Selene said. "Yeah. Grandpa's a really cool dude. You'll be okay on your own right?"</p><p>"Of course." Selene assured. "I'll be training with Pearl and Garnet." I thought it was nice she was able to spend time with my Aunts and got to know them. "Goodnight Nora, have a great day tomorrow."  She gave me a quick kiss before curling up on the couch tucking the blanket over herself. The urge to cuddle  her was overpowering, but one thing held me back: The sound of my father's footsteps walking towards the bedroom.</p><p>"Goodnight Nora." Dad walked in settling in on the inflatable bed next to me. "You excited about spending the day with Grandpa tomorrow?"  "I am." I looked away from him trying to hide the blush from Selene's kiss. "Goodnight Dad."</p><p>Though she rested on the other side of the room,  a warmth flushed over me mimicking the sensation of cuddling her in my arms.</p><p>                                                             ....</p><p>I woke at the chime of my alarm, quietly getting dressed behind a covered nook in the wall. I wore my black and gold <em>SpaceTrek</em> T-shirt, my purple jacket (my favorite one with the gold star), sensory friendly capris, and sandals. Slinging my bag across my shoulders I heard a low knock on the door. "You ready Rosebud?" "Yes I whispered. Before I left the room, Dad spoke from his bed. "Have a great day Nora, I love you." "I love you too Dad." I said quietly walking down the stairs I passed Selene, brushing  her side. "I'll see you later Selene." Selene squeezed my hand. "I'll see you later too. Have fun."</p><p>I helped Grandpa downstairs. "Thanks for taking me along. I'm so excited to spend the day with you."</p><p>"You're welcome." Out on the beach Grandpa unlocked the doors to the van, a retro painted vehicle with 'Mr. Universe' emblazoned on its side beneath an outer space mural of stars and galaxies. Grandpa had that van for nearly fifty years and it used to be his home until he moved in with the Gems when Dad left Beach City. Even now, he'd occasionally camp out in it for old times sake, sleeping under the stars (Sometimes I'd stay with him too. I have a lot fun childhood memories of 'camping' on the beach.)</p><p>"Yes! I call shotgun!" I hopped in the passengers seat next to him.  "Nora check this out. I recently installed it." On the dashboard was a computer panel with a list of addresses. Grandpa pressed Radio Station and said 'Go.' into the speaker. The engines started up and the van drove us automatically.</p><p>"About time you got one of these." I put the seat back. "Isn't it so much easier to let the van drive for you?"</p><p>"It is. Especially with a bum leg and an early commute, but call me old school because I like the feeling of actually getting behind the wheel and driving better."</p><p>"Eh I'm not a big fan." I closed my eyes. "Especially when I have to take mandatory Driver's Ed classes in school. Why do they even teach us that anymore? Cars nowadays have GPS autopilot  that takes you wherever you need to go. Most of the  teachers don't even drive manually."</p><p>"That's definitely a generational difference." Grandpa remarked. "Are you learning how to drive Nora?"</p><p>"A little." I said. "My parents want me to learn because they say it'll  help  me if the GPS is ever down. It's very stressful, but at least I have a permit." A permit I couldn't use outside of Jersey, luckily Beach City is mostly walkable and there are warp pads everywhere.</p><p>The  van drove us north through Beachside Square, Grandpa stopped through a <em>Dippin' Donuts </em>to get coffee and breakfast. I quietly ate a breakfast croissant and Dragonfruit juice blend. Grandpa told me about the radio station and the names of the different people he worked with. The only one I knew was Jackie, Nikki's cousin.</p><p>I hoped they were nice and didn't think I was weird. Humans are hard to understand.</p><p>The Beach City Radio Station  was a small five floored building with a bright blue neon sign and a big parking lot next to a <em>Pepe's Burgers.</em> Grandpa flashed his ID badge at the gate, introducing me to the security guard. I quickly waved hello, following Grandpa through the door up two flights of stairs into a medium studio. Outside the recording booth  pictures of Grandpa's special music guests throughout the years spanned the walls, including an old photo of Sadie Miller when she was part of the Suspects and one with Kimchi and Agatha's uncle, DJ Sour Cream.</p><p>"Hey that's me!" I pointed to a photo of me sitting on Grandpa's lap smiling with his guitar. "Yep." Grandpa smiled. "You were my favorite special guest. It took your Mom forever to get that photo, you never focused on the camera."</p><p>"How'd you get me to focus?"</p><p>"Your Dad was making funny faces." He showed me the different panels and buttons on how to do a radio talk show. Human technology wasn't my interest, but I gave him my full attention, pulled in by his total love and enthusiasm of his job. I hope one day to work at a job that I love as much as he loves his.</p><p>"Make yourself at home Nora. When my crew gets in I'll  introduce you everyone." I made myself comfortable at a table surrounded with comfy chairs. Sitting in one, I removed the contents of my backpack; My sketchbook, my summer reading book, pens, pencils, and my tablet to watch <em>SpaceTrek.</em></p><p>Soon Grandpa's employees came in, greeting him and each other while setting up the radio station for the day. I kept out of the way, not wanting to bother them and too shy to interact. They were all human of various ages and backgrounds, but they all shared a comradery with each other not unlike one I shared with my friends and Gems.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Grandpa introduced them to me. "I'd like you to meet my granddaughter."</p><p> "Hi, I'm  Nora." I said politely, making eye contact with each and shaking their hands. There were four of them.  Ted, Grandpa's cohost on the show,  Gracie, a blond haired woman with a southern accent around Grandpa's age, David Dewey, the descendent  of Beach City's founder, and Jackie, Nikki Pizza's cousin and Kiki's niece.  Save for  Jackie, these people were new faces to me."</p><p>"Nora! It's nice to finally meet you!" </p><p>"Your grandpa told us all about you."</p><p>"The last time I saw you, you were a toddler.</p><p>One good thing about them being humans is they didn't ask about my Dad, I mean, they asked how he was doing, but that was more of a general question. Mostly they asked about me: How I was doing, what grade I was in, if I liked music as much as my grandfather, if I played an instrument.</p><p>"I have a guitar. Grandpa gave it to me for my birthday." I opened the case and showed them my guitar.</p><p>"That's cool." David remarked.</p><p>I'm not afraid to talk to humans. It's just it's so difficult because, as an autistic person, I have to constantly be aware of how I'm talking, if I'm speaking too loud, how my body language presents, and actively making sure I was holding good eye contact. A neurotypical human doesn't have to think about all of this because these things come naturally to them. Not to me. Gems don't pick up on all those cues, they're aliens and even though they communicate and live among humans, they talk straightforward and only judge if you are listening to them or not. I don't have to think too much when speaking to a Gem, but with  my own species, it's a conscious effort to  make sure I'm communicating positively verbally and nonverbally. I've gotten much better with it as I've grown older but it's still a big effort.</p><p>And it is exhausting when there are a lot of people.</p><p>"Grandpa is it okay if I hang out in those lounge chairs and draw in my sketchbook?" "Of course Nora." Grandpa said cheerfully. "You okay?" "Uh huh." I nodded. "I wanna make sure I'm making a good impression."</p><p>"Sure  you are, they all love you!" Grandpa reassured. "Most of them haven't seen you since you were a little kid."</p><p>"That's good."  I said relieved.</p><p>"Hey, don't worry about keeping anything up." Grandpa rubbed my shoulder. "All you have to do is be yourself, and you already are."</p><p>"Thanks Grandpa." I said. "Is it okay if I video the broadcast on my tablet? I kinda wanna brag to my friends."<br/><br/></p><p>"I can't let you record the whole thing for legal reasons but you can take short videos and pictures. Just don't  post it online" He gestured the chair in front of the studio panel. "Grab a seat kiddo. The show's about to start!" I sat next to Jackie with my tablet propped up on my lap.</p><p>I hear a bell chime and the the neon above lit up 'On Air.' Grandpa sat inside the recording studio with Jeff, his cohost. David pressed a button and the sound effect of waves sounded throughout the room. "We're back with another episode of Beach City Drift! I'm your host Greg Universe."</p><p>     "And I'm Ted!" his cohost chimed in. "We've got a fun filled musical day for you today. First off our local sponsors. Spacetries is celebrating its  30th anniversary all summer long, so drop on down and get their exclusive Chocolate Quasar Cake......"</p><p>     I watched, completely mesmerized I was seeing a live recording.  I listened to it if I  was awake in the morning and on the pre recorded podcast later that day. What I really enjoyed about the show was its consistency. I had a set up I knew by heart.  First  Grandpa and Ted spoke about the local events in Beach City and the radio show's  sponsors (Spacetries being one of them).then they would play a list of music with a common theme (this recording's theme was Summer Songs. A lot of good ones ) before going on break. When they returned, a special guest, usually someone with ties to Beach or Gem City, performed live. I eagerly looked forward to the final segment, wondering who Grandpa brought on this time.</p><p>They went off air for a half hour, giving us time for Grandpa and I to hit the cafeteria on the fourth floor. "That was so cool!" I said, sitting down at the table with my lunch. "You're a local celebrity Grandpa!"</p><p>"Aww thanks!" Grandpa laughed. "I'm glad you're loving it. I told ya you were getting the full VIP treatment!"</p><p>"I can't thank you enough for taking me here." I said.</p><p>"Not a problem Nora!" Grandpa  laughed. "Anything to spend more time with my favorite granddaughter."</p><p>"Yeah, you're only granddaughter." I chuckled. "Check out these photos." I showed him my tablet. "Oh wow." He skimmed through the photos. "Who's that old man in the recording booth? I'm really grey. I should dye whatever's left of my hair."</p><p>"Don't your hair is perfect! And you're not that old."</p><p>"Not that old? Ouch!"</p><p>"I didn't mean it like that!" I gritted my teeth guilty.</p><p>"Ah I'm just messing with you Nora! Don't worry." Grandpa watched a few of the videos.  "Strange seeing myself from the outside. You know we don't have a live studio audience , so it's interesting having  someone watch from the outside." I was looking at your reactions while I was recording. You were smiling the whole time and I saw you were mouthing the words to some of the songs."</p><p>"I was?" I said.</p><p>"Yes." Grandpa answered. "Hey, don't feel embarrassed. I love seeing you happy, and everyone really enjoys your company."</p><p>"That's good to hear." I nodded. I sent the photos to my parents and friends home.  "I forgot to mention I have a special guest coming to the radio station today." Grandpa noted. "I know." I drank my soda. "You always have a guest musician at the end of every broadcast. Who is it this time?"</p><p>"An old friend of your father's." Grandpa answered. "I was  her road manager before you were born. Her name's Sadie Miller, you saw her photo in the studio."</p><p>I nearly choked on my soda. "Sadie Miller!? You're kidding!"</p><p>"Woah easy there!" Grandpa rubbed my back. "You know her Nora?" </p><p>"I know she's Shep's longtime partner and she collaborates music with them." My eyes turned starry. "No way.....Is Shep gonna be here too? Are they in the building right now?"</p><p>"Uh yes." Grandpa answered.</p><p>I squeaked. "Omygosh! OMYGOSH! I'm gonna see Shep, this is the best day ever!!!"  I explained to Grandpa. "Shep is my favorite music artist. They're so creative but also really chill and  down to Earth. They play this flutelike instrument that projects colors while they're playing it, just like with my Diamond powers its so cool!! I watch their channel all the time on TubeTube and I have their entire playlist on my phone!" I showed Grandpa my said playlist. "You don't need to show me Rosebud." Grandpa chuckled. "I know Shep's music style, I've known them and Sadie for years."</p><p>"Are they both here? Can I meet them?" I asked eagerly. "Of course Nora." Grandpa smiled. "In fact I was gonna bring you to the lounge area to meet them. They're very very nice people Nora, and they'll be thrilled to see you."</p><p>I squeezed the stress ball as I walked upstairs to the private lounge, taking deep breaths to calm myself.<em> Keep cool Nora. Cooler than a cucumber. Don't freak out. Don't freak out</em>! The lounge area had a calm blue color with low lights and  couches. Two humans sat on one of the couches nearest to the fireplace, a short blond haired woman in her 50s wearing a blue shirt and grey jeans, and her partner of thirty years. conversing with each other. I swore I was dreaming.</p><p>
  <em>Don't loose your cool!</em>
</p><p>"Hey Sadie! Shep!" Grandpa called. The two stopped and turned to him. "Hey Greg." the wo responded in a cheerful voice. "Is it our time to go on?"</p><p>"Not yet." Grandpa patted my shoulder. "There's someone who wants to meet you. You remember my granddaughter right?"</p><p>Sadie immediately stood up.</p><p>"Oh my gosh. Is that?"  The she gasped. "Nora?" She walked right up to me, tilting her chin up to meet my gaze. She was much shorter than me, her head only reached my chest, and her blond hair was cut short. "Wait a minute, you know me?" I gaped wide eyed. Tears beaded in the corners of her eyes. "Of course I know you Nora." She smiled. "You were so little the last time I saw you. I can't believe how much you've grown."</p><p>I could only stare at her speechless. Sadie freaking Miller knows who I am! Which also means that Shep....</p><p>"Oh I remember !" Shep chuckled approaching me. I couldn't believe it! My favorite music artist stood right in front of me!  "Steven brought her into the studio with him to see us. She had this cute little dragon and couldn't stop moving around." They chuckled. "It's  good to see you again. You've gotten really big. How old are you now?"</p><p>" I'm sixteen." I answered stunned. I couldn't help it, I made the biggest smile. "I just wanna say, I'm a really REALLY  big fan of your music. I listen to it all the time on my computer and when I'm on the bus and at school. I love how you're able to project the music you play on your EWI it's just like how I use my Diamond powers to express myself and my music. And your tunes  combined with Sadie's vocals it's perfect, literal music to my ears! Oh my stars am I talking to much? I'm sorry! It's not everyday you meet one of of your role models."</p><p>I blushed embarrassed when they both started laughing.<em> Nice going you socially awkward clod! </em></p><p>"No no it's cool." Shep apologized. "I'm sorry, we weren't laughing at you its just.."</p><p>"You remind us so much of Steven. They way you smile and your bubbly disposition is exactly like him."</p><p>"It really is." Shep nudged her. "She looks like him too."</p><p>"Yeah.." I chuckled bashfully. "I get that a lot."</p><p>"Nora also takes a lot after her mother." Grandpa smiled. "She's a brilliant kid,  she's getting good grades in classes other kids struggle with, and she's even won a few science fair projects."</p><p>"It's true!" I said more comfortable. "I also take after my grandpa too. I have a guitar and I play in a band."</p><p>"Really?" Sadie asked. "That's wonderful!"</p><p>"Thanks!" I bounced on my heels, I couldn't help it. "We play at local gigs in our county, and we're really good friends. I can't wait to tell them I've met you guys, my two friends Rebecca and Mabel are huge fans too."</p><p>"Then maybe we'll have to give them signed CDs." Shep rested their arm on Sadie's shoulder and winked at me.  I gasped starry eyed. "That would be so awesome. This is the best day ever!"</p><p>It only got better from there. Gracie called on the loudspeaker they were ready to go on. I sat in my regular spot in the studio floor, barely containing my excitement when the show went back on air.</p><p>"Welcome back to Beach City Drift. I'm your host Greg Universe and today we have two very special guests....." I decided not to record any of it. I wanted to be in the moment and remember seeing it with my own eyes.</p><p>Grandpa asked both Shep and Sadie about their careers, how their music reached younger generations and their songs  became number one on the list many times.  I thought it heartwarming the way they spoke about each other, about the closeness and connection they shared. Their love for one another manifested in the music they made together, and I couldn't help but touch a hand to the shard on my chest.</p><p>I darted a surprised look at my grandfather when Sadie brought out her own guitar and began to sing. It was a song she was working on, one that was different from her usual style. She spoke about wanting to take  chances and try out new styles for her music. What she said in that booth resonated with me; Sometimes the best things that happen in your life happen when you take chances.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <em>People are weird</em>
  <br/>
  <em>They're getting weirder</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Look in the mirror-</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's not much clearer</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Try to be good in the end</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Find your reflection, my friend</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And soon you will see it's a good day for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause it's time for taking chances</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Whatever may be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Find out what romance is</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And in the end you'll see...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>People behave just as they're supposed to</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Try to be brave, nobody knows to</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Give up the games in the end</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'cause everyone likes to pretend</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But soon you will see it's a good day for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause it's time for taking chances</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Whatever may be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Find out what romance is</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And in the end you'll see...</em>
</p><p><em>And every time you hear a bell</em><br/><em>Would you stop to think of me?</em><br/><em>Wishing on a wishing well...</em><br/><em>Maybe then, in time, you'll see</em><br/><br/><br/>I smiled in my seat, the song was upbeat and very happy.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Life can be grand, if you'll just let it</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So hand 'em your hand; you won't regret it</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nothing is better than this</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It could just lead to a kiss</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And then you will see it's a good day for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause it's time for taking chances</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Whatever may be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Find out what romance is</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And in the end you'll see...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And every time you hear a bell</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Would you stop to think of me?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wishing on a wishing well...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Maybe then, in time, you'll see</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>........</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grandpa got off work at 3. "That was amazing Grandpa." I said giddily. "Probably one of the best days I've ever had. Thank you for bringing me."</p><p>"You're welcome Rosebud." Grandpa said. "I'm so happy you had a great day. What ya think of Shep and Sadie?"</p><p>"They're awesome!" I cheered. "It's so great when you meet your favorite celebrities and you find out they are that nice in real life ." I patted the three CD's in my bag that were signed. "And Shep's a Trekker like me! I didn't know they were fans! And Sadie  too!" When Shep complimented on my t-shirt and knew where it was from, I though it was neat, when them and Sadie said they were fans of the show, I nearly went on an hours long conversation about the entire thing.</p><p>I couldn't wait to see both of them again at dinner in Beachside Square with my parents.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song: "Taking Chances" by Kate Micucci</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. The Old Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Universe family visits Turquoise to tell her about the victory on Mask Island</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/><br/><br/>"Do you wish to engage in combat?" Holo Pearl asked.</p><p>I unsheathed my sword. "Yes!"</p><p>The holographic version of my Aunt brandished her own weapon. "Challenge accepted! Training mode initiated. Level 1. Begin!"</p><p>"Bring it on!" I said eagerly. The duel against Holo Pearl was over quickly after it began. "Defeat accepted. Challenge complete!" Holo Pearl poofed away. "Aunt Pearl." I looked to my Aunt who watched proudly from the sidelines. "Please tell me that's not the hardest it can get?"</p><p>"It's not." Aunt Pearl said. "I started you at the lowest level so I could gauge your skills." "Can you bump it up a bit?" I asked. "Of course sweetie, now if if it gets too crazy just call out and I'll stop Holo Pearl."</p><p>"Okay." I nodded.  Pearl summoned her holo-self. "This is Holo-Pearl. Do wish to battle?" "Yes!" I said determined. Holo Pearl summoned her sword. "Commencing duel!" I beat her on level 2, and levels 3, and 4.  "Defeat accepted. Well done challenger!" The projection poofed, leaving me alone. "That was fun." I wiped the sweat off my face.</p><p>"You're an amazing swordfighter Nora" Aunt Pearl remarked genuinely surprised. "When your mother said she trained you to fight, I never thought it was to that extent."</p><p>"Thank you." I smiled, drinking my thermos I carried in  Bear's fur. "No seriously, not just for the compliment. Everything Mom taught me she learned from you." I fiddled with the hilt of my blade. "How about a friendly spar, master against successor?"</p><p>"Not happening." My Aunt declined. "I'm sorry Nora. I can't. I can't raise my blade towards you, not even in practice." Aunt Pearl outright refused to spar with me, she just didn't have it in her to take arms against someone she held as a newborn and loved as her own child. I countered, saying I was stronger than I looked and my Gem inheritance allowed me to heal faster than full blooded humans.</p><p>I shouldn't have said that, the thought of potentially hurting me, even if it was just a nick or a bruise, made her refuse there and then. Holo-Pearl was her way around it,  giving her the chance to fight me without actually doing so, and could set the difficulty to ease her conscious so I wouldn't get hurt.</p><p>I heard a roar and Lion jumped through a portal with Mom on his back. "Hi Mom!" I waved to her when she dismounted Lion. "Hi Nora, how's training going with Aunt Pearl?"</p><p>"Nora is a fantastic student." Aunt Pearl praised me. They hand a small conversation before Lion opened a portal allowing my Aunt to pass through.</p><p>"It's so nice you're getting to practice with Aunt Pearl." Mom complimented. "She's the one who taught me."</p><p>"Well technically I'm training with a hologram. Aunt Pearl won't ever fight directly with me." I dug my feet into the sand. "I wish there was someone I could constantly practice my swordfighting with, someone who won't hold back. You can't always be there all the time, you're working, and Dad won't let me go to the Armory to train even when I know it's safe and I've been there millions of times with my friends!" The latter sent my blood boiling. After defeating Squaridot and stopping the Genesis he still didn't trust me.</p><p>"Speaking of which." I grumbled, seeing him walk towards us with a smile on his face. "Hi familia!" He said cheerfully.</p><p>"Hi Steven." Mom greeted him with a kiss. "How's things on Homeworld?"</p><p>"You went to Homeworld?" I asked, feeling suddenly outraged. He promised he'd take me the next time he went. "Well technically I stayed on Earth." Dad explained. "I spoke with the Homeworld consul in Gem City about what's happened on Mask Island. The Diamonds don't control Homeworld anymore and President Zircon was unavailable to speak, so I went to the next closest thing, figuratively and literally."</p><p>"That's good." Mom said relieved. "What did she say?" "She said she'd report to Homeworld and discuss with the representatives going on here. Earth Gems will be made aware of the Remnant's presence ." He turned to me. "She wants to know how you're doing."</p><p>"I'm good." I answered stiffly. "Dad, making Gems aware of the Remnant reminded me of something; I don't think Turquoise is aware the Genesis was destroyed. We should let her know."</p><p>"That's not a bad idea." Dad agreed. "We can drop by and visit her. It'll be the afternoon, so I think she might be out working on her farm, but we can wait for her. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."</p><p>My parents and I rode through a portal on Lion and Bear. I knocked on the door to Turquoise's cottage, but she wasn't there. Instead two ravens cawed on the roof, one swooping over my head and touched me with his wing, darting back on the fourth to the fencepost.</p><p>"I get it." I mounted up on Bear. "These are Turquoise's ravens. They want us to follow them." My parents glanced at each other before riding up on Lion. The ravens took wing and I followed them to the old Gem fortress. As we got closer, I heard the sound of a flute. "That's interesting." I followed the music until I came upon Turquoise's highland herd. The cattle were standing peacefully, ears tuned to the Gem sitting peacefully on a rock playing a tin flute.</p><p>"Turquoise!" I waved to her. She stopped playing and stood up, walking towards me with the staff my grandmother stole from her thousands of years ago. "Nora." She smiled, giving me a friendly high five when I ran to greet her. "I was wondering how you were faring."</p><p>"I'm doing great Turquoise." I said. "You remember the Gems that were with me when I first met?" "Yes" She cocked her head with a smirk. "And what of them?"</p><p>"Together we destroyed the Genesis machine and defeated Squaridot."</p><p>Her pupil widened. "No kidding."</p><p>"I'm serious. It was quite the adventure." Turquoise turned her head seeing my parents approach. "I see you brought family." She greeted Dad like an old friend. "Steven Universe! My you've grown since our last visit you're almost as big as me!" She pat her hand on his head.</p><p>"Turquoise! It's great to see you!" Dad laughed. "Nora's told me what you've been up too nowadays. You've really found your calling." "That I have." Turquoise smiled, petting a cow that was nudging her with her horns. "And who is this?" She saw Mom standing next to Lion. "I'm Connie Maheswaran-Universe." Mom introduced herself. "I'm Nora's mother."</p><p>"A pleasure to meet you." Turquoise politely shook her hand. She gripped her staff addressing all of us. "Nora has told me the good news. Come with me, we'll talk about it beneath the roof of my home." She shifted into a hawk and spread her blue wings, taking off in the direction of her home. Bear clawed open a portal in front of her cottage and watched the silhouette of the hawk to grow closer.</p><p>"My type can shapeshift as good as any Quartz." Turquoise chuckled when she shifted into her humanoid shape. "But we alone can communicate with the creatures we mimic." "She can talk to animals Mom." I explained.</p><p>"Well, telepathically communicate with them." Turquoise remarked. " A useful ability when you're keeping an array of different species."</p><p>I settled down in the familiar spot on the couch, with my parents sitting together on the other couch, holding each others hands. Turquoise sat in her armchair, her staff propped against the wall. I recalled the events on Mask Island, and she listened with intrigue in her single eye. "That's quite the adventure you had." Turquoise nodded. "You truly are your father's daughter and your grandmother's lineage, Nora, and you've got your mother's fighting skills and determined spirit too from what she's told me." She winked at Mom. "Thwarting a plan to create a Kindergarten, that's Crystal Gem stuff right there." She smiled at my parents. "You should be incredibly proud."</p><p>"We are." Mom gave me a loving look.</p><p>"Still. A single victory doesn't mean the entire war is won. Not just yet. I know Tanzanite. I served under her during my time as a Homeworld soldier, and if she's unchanged over these past millennia, she won't let an unfortunate setback keep her from reaching her goals. If her plan is to reclaim Earth, she'll find a way to do it. Steven, are the Diamonds aware of any of this?"</p><p>"They are." Dad answered. "But they're not in charge of Homeworld anymore. I notified the president and just spoke with the consul on Earth, they're now aware of Tanzanite's influence. Homeworld is trying to gather intel on where she might be."</p><p>"Good." Turquoise nodded. "We must prepare for another attack. Just because the Genesis is lost doesn't mean there aren't other ways for her to claim this planet." She turned to me. "It's getting quite hot in here. Nora, do you mind going outside and bringing in some cold water from the well? There should be a bucket and three clean glass bottles you can pour it in."</p><p>"Sure." I nodded, and went outside. I felt like a colonial drawing the bucket from the well and filling the three bottles. When I walked back with the closed bottles in my hands I slowed, overhearing the Gem speak with my parents.</p><p>"Steven, has Nora inherited any of your Gem abilities?" I stopped in my tracks and hid against the wall of the cottage.</p><p>"Yes." Steven answered tensely. "She's not allowed to use them. It's too dangerous for her." I dug my foot into the dirt. After proving myself responsible....he still didn't listen.</p><p>"They might be the only thing saving her life if Tanzanite strikes." Turquoise said. "Not even her. You said two of her warriors escaped the Genesis before it was destroyed, they'll come back. They'll won't stop until they capture her....or worse."</p><p>"I'm not letting Nora use them. We will protect her."</p><p class="">"Steven, we can't always be there to protect her." Mom said. "I've seen her utilize them at the Genesis. She is capable, I see that now. I think it would be a good idea she'd learn how to wield them responsibly."</p><p class="">
  <em>Yeah Mom, tell him!!</em>
</p><p>"Connie, we've been through this." Dad said brittle. "Nora is not a Gem, and I don't want her tapping into that power.."</p><p>"Are you concerned Nora will lose control of them?" Turquoise asked, calm and simple. "Yes." Dad answered painfully. "And even if she had a full mastery of her Gem powers.....I've seen what they can do.....I've seen how they've hurt people....."</p><p>" I understand...." Turquoise said quietly. "and I would fully agree with you had the circumstances been different, but they're not. Nora is in grave danger, and should she encounter the Remnant, or the worst, Tanzanite herself, she needs to be able to defend herself in all aspects."</p><p>"Not like this."</p><p>"What if she trained in a controlled environment with someone who would make sure Nora didn't go past her limits?"</p><p>My skin flashed pink and I heard my parents sit up straight.</p><p>"Turquoise, thank you for such a generous offer." Mom said sincerely. "But we don't want to burden you."</p><p>"It wouldn't be a burden." Turquoise. "In fact I'd be honored to train the daughter of Steven Universe in the ways of the warrior. It would all be for the purpose of self defense and I give my word I won't allow Nora to do anything past her limits."</p><p>"Yes!" I crashed through the door unable to contain my self. "I accept! Oh man I would love for you to teach me Turquoise!"</p><p>The three looked initially startled by my sudden appearance before Mom got up. "Nora, that's a lot to ask for. It would be a big commitment."</p><p>"But I can do it Mom!" I said eagerly. "I'll be fine, just like learning to swordfight with you!"</p><p>"Wait a second there Nora." Dad cut in. "Nobody said you were going to do this." I glared at him with a clenched fist. "You serious? C'mon! Turquoise is offering to train me in a safe environment with limits so I can defend myself."</p><p>"You don't have a say in this."</p><p>"Yes I do." I snapped. "I'm sixteen years old, I'm not a little kid anymore! I can make a decision for myself."</p><p>"You are still a kid and you are my daughter living under my care." Dad growled. " And Your mother and I have the final say in a decision that affects your welfare."</p><p>"Why do you have to be such a big pain in the -"</p><p>"Nora." Mom cut in firmly. "This is something we need to think about."</p><p>"What's there to think about?" I questioned. "Mom, Dad. Training to hone my inborn gifts with a Gem who is willing to teach me is nowhere as risky as what I've been through. You saw me fight those robonoids, I went inside a dangerous Gem machine and successfully thwarted Squaridot. Not only that, I successfully beat Aragonite with Selene by my side."</p><p>"Wait what?" Mom shouted.</p><p>"You fought Aragonite?" Dad gasped.</p><p>"Yes." I admitted. "With my sword and my Diamond powers. I was able to defend myself and protect someone I love. It was incredible.......I was gonna tell you at the right time I didn't want you to freak out."</p><p>"We are freaking out." Mom said distraught. "Thank goodness you are okay. Steven.......we should consider letting Turquoise teach her. If she's ever in a situation like that again, I need to know our daughter can protect herself." She looked at Turquoise. "You would make sure Nora is safe."</p><p>Turquoise bowed her head and gave the Diamond Salute. "I give you my word."</p><p>"Steven, what are your thoughts?" Mom turned to him.</p><p>Dad sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't. I can't let you go down this path. You are already strong in so many ways Nora Rose. You don't need this."</p><p>.....</p><p>I stood among the Highland cattle, petting them to lower my blood pressure. "I'm sorry Nora." Turquoise brushed one of her cows. "I never should have brought it up."</p><p>"No, it's okay. I'm glad you did." I scratched the cow between her horns. "At least I have one parent who trusts me. Dad never will."</p><p>"I am sure your father has reasons for his reluctance." Turquoise grunted when the cow she was brushing decided to rest her shaggy head on the Gem's shoulder. "I've been around humans for decades. Parents want to do what's best for their children, even when their child does not agree. He wants to spare you of whatever pain he himself has associated with the Diamond powers."</p><p>"But I am not him. My experiences with my powers are way different than his." I grumbled. I heard a roar and Lion jumped through a portal with Mom. "Hey sweetie." She smiled. "You feeling better?"</p><p>"A little." I patted a nudging cow, stars, these guys were like giant puppies, they loved attention. "Come with me." Mom reached down her hand. "You too Turquoise." Turquoise followed us as we rode towards her home.</p><p>Dad stood with Aunt Garnet. The two were speaking quietly to each other, their words indistinguishable. "Aunt Garnet." I hopped off of Lion. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Just having a personal conversation with your father." The Fusion Gem smiled. "Turquoise, good to see you are doing well. What a beautiful farm you have , and very happy animals." "Thank you." Turquoise said modestly. "It's simple but it's home."</p><p>Aunt Garnet nodded before turning her gaze to Dad.</p><p>"Your mother, Garnet and I were talking. We all agreed it would be beneficial learn under Turquoise." He looked at the formerly corrupted Gem. "As long as you're okay with it."</p><p>"I am more than happy to help." she chuckled. "It's been a few thousand years since I've last had a pupil."</p><p>I hugged my parents. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I won't disappoint any of you I'll be the best student ever. You can count on me!"</p><p>"It's Aunt Garnet you should be thanking." Dad rubbed my shoulder. "She's the one who convinced me."</p><p class="">I hugged my aunt with every fiber of my being. "Thank you, Aunt." Her arms wrapped tightly around me. "Anything to help my family."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Dear Old Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora gives Steven a promise</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Hi Rosebud." Dad appeared on  the warp pad as I watched the beach on the statue's hand.  "Hey." I smiled. "What's up?"</p><p>"I just wanted to see how you were doing."</p><p>"I'm doing fantastic." I answered happily. "I'm so excited that I get to train with Turquoise. I'll finally learn how to use my powers to the fullest so if the Remnant comes crashing down, I can protect myself and my family."</p><p>"Nora I don't want you risking your life for anyone." Dad said quietly. "In fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."</p><p>I suddenly felt very nervous. "You're not changing your mind on letting me train are you."</p><p>"No." He said to my relief. "My feelings are the same. I don't want you using your Grandmother's gem powers for reasons you cannot begin to understand, however, I see you may not have a choice. Your mother is right, you need to be prepared, in case they arrive, and we are not there to protect you."</p><p>He  took my hand into his, holding tight. "I need you to promise me something, if I am going to allow you to do this."</p><p>"What is it?" I shrugged.</p><p>"Promise me you will never forget who you are. If you are ever angry or sad, don't let it overtake you, just  take a deep breath and find a place to calm down. Our powers stem from our emotions, I need to know if you are ever in distress, they won't overcome you."</p><p>It was a weird thing to promise, but I agreed to it. "I promise."</p><p>Dad nodded before kissing me on the forehead. "I love you. I know I can be annoying pain in the butt, it's all because you are my greatest treasure in the world, and all I want is for you to be safe and happy."</p><p>"Okay Dad." I chuckled. "I love you too. Maybe you can be a little less of a pain in the butt. Like, why do you have to watch me like a hawk every time I'm  alone with Selene? And there's an extra bed in the guestroom, Grandpa's snoring isn't that loud."</p><p>"You know exactly why Rosebud." Dad raised a brow. </p><p>"Dad. We're not gonna do anything. We've only ever kissed." Also snuggled with each other on the bed while I read <em>The Silmarillion,</em> but he didn't need to know that, and it's not like we did anything more than that. <em>Maybe....as time goes on and I'm much older...who knows what the future will bring.</em></p><p>"Good, and I'd like to keep it that way." Dad replied. "Sorry kiddo. It's part of being the  dad of a teenage daughter. I'm always worried about crushes."</p><p>"I still can't date until I'm forty huh?" </p><p>"I'll have to think on that." Dad grinned. "Maybe....just maybe I may reconsider it. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. The Rainbow Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora, Connie, and Bear take shelter in a small cave from the rain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/><br/>Mom and I were having a friendly spar on the beach. I wanted to keep my sword sharp and my  skills sharper for the time when Turquoise is ready to train me. Mom had become  more open to using my powers but I only used them defensively, blocking her sword with barriers or pushing back with a pink wall. I didn't want to hurt her by accident, though she was strong she was still human and nowhere as durable as a Gem.  She told me that was one of the reasons she  accepted Turquoise's offer.</p><p>"You were open to changing your mind." I noticed. Mom nodded. "When I saw you fight on Mask Island I knew you were capable. All I ask for you is to be responsible, don't do anything out of your league."</p><p>"I promise I won't." I said. "I wish Dad could see the same way."</p><p>"He said yes, honey."</p><p>"Only because Aunt Garnet convinced him, otherwise he never would've gave the okay. He's still stiff about it, he doesn't like I'm going to do this."  I heard distant thunder rumble in the clouds. "We should head back." I glanced up at the sky. "It's going to rain soon." Bear chuffed almost in agreement, laying on his bellow allowing me to sit up on his back. I offered my hand and helped Mom sit behind me. Bear rose on his paws and loped the opposite direction of the temple.</p><p>"Bear where are you taking us?" I dug my fingers into the hump on his back. "Nora I thought you said he was trained!" Mom protectively wrapped her arms around my waist. "I did! But he's also an animal with a mind of his own!" It started to rain, and Bear picked up speed, bolting into a crack within the beachside cliffs. When he stopped I dismounted, helping a Mom down. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Mom brushed out her hair. "I'm fine. Are you hurt Nora?" "Not at all." I crossed my arms at my ursine companion. "Bear what's the big idea? Why'd you bring us here for?" Bear shook his fur like wet dog. "Hey!" I brushed of my now wet clothes. Bear nudged me with his nose lumbering further into the cave.</p><p>"Is this your den?" I followed him with Mom. Bear led us into a  small cave littered with plastic food wrappings and bones  (apparently he was a big fan of BBQ chicken and pork). "Yesm it's definitely a bear's den" Mom picked up a torn Bear Bars wrapper. "Have you been feeding him this junk?"</p><p>"I haven't fed him any of this." I rummaged my foot through the food wrappings. Bear Bars, beef jerky, frozen pizza, donuts!? "Bear what is all this, have you been stealing food?" Bear gave me an innocent puppydog look.</p><p>"Bad bear! Don't pretend to act innocent I see your face!" Bear groaned and went to drink from the large  underground stream running  along the side of the wall. Outside I head the rain pour against the stone.</p><p>I was about to reprimand him further, until I noticed the rocks at the bottom of the stream glimmering  against the the reflection of my photon orb, like the scales of the sea serpent. I kneeled down, a familiar sense stirring in my brain, and reached into the stream, picking up a handful of rocks.</p><p>Beneath my photon light, the rocks appeared in different shades of blues, purples, yellows, and reds. So rich in their color. I dropped them back into the stream, my orb casting light over the shimmering bed. The entire bottom of the stream was covered by these  rocks. "Mom." I said, Deja Vu creeping up my brain like parasitic vines. "Did Grandma ever come here? Sometimes I get a weird sense of Deja Vu  when I'm in places where she's been."</p><p>Mom already knew which grandmother I meant. "I don't think so," She answered quietly, gazing around the cave and its stream with the same sense of familiarity in her face. She made eye contact with me, "but  I know for sure you did."</p><p>"What?" I scratched my head. "When? I don't remember being in this cave." Mom sat against the wall and gestured me to sit next to her. "You were very young." Bear lumbered over and lay on his belly next to us.</p><p>"Tell me." I rested my head on her shoulder. Mom nodded, recounting a story from my early childhood. "It was over ten years ago, when you were three. It was at that point we knew something was going on, but we didn't have know exactly what yet....."</p><p>....</p><p>
  <b>Beach City, Late Summer</b>
</p><p>
  <b>13 Years Earlier</b>
</p><p>....<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Nora stood at the edge of the small cove, holding her mother's hand while she reached to pick up the pretty rocks in the water. She was currently obsessed with rocks, Connie believed it was because she liked how the texture felt in her hands and different colors that stood out in her eyes.</p><p>"Nora may I see the pretty rocks?"</p><p>The little girl didn't acknowledge her at first, and it took a few times calling her name for Nora to turn around and show her the rocks in her cupped hands. "Oh how shiny. You have such  good eyes." Nora placed them in her mother's hands to save but stuffed a few of her favorites into her overall pockets. She walked away, spotting a blue polished stone beneath the water and picking it up in her tiny hands.</p><p>"What color is that, Nora?" Her mother asked in a sweet voice.</p><p>"Blue." the child answered, not giving her eye contact.</p><p>"What color is this one?" Connie held out another rock from the stream, which Nora quickly took and touched with her fingers. "Nora, what color is this rock?"</p><p>"Red." She still looked at the rock.</p><p>"Good girl." Connie smiled, wrapping her arms around her daughter to hug her. Nora violently flinched and backed away, staring at her Mom as if she went to hit her instead. "Oh!" Connie gasped. "I'm sorry sweetie. I forgot you didn't like that." Nora didn't like being hugged, not unless if she hugged her first, and those moments were few.</p><p>If Nora took offense, she quickly forgot it, running to the cove and scooping up transparent pebbles and sticking them into her bursting pockets.  Connie heard large footsteps crunch in the sand. "Hi Connie!" Steven appeared, wearing jeans and a star tank top with his curly ringlets tied behind him in a ponytail.</p><p>"Daddy !" Nora ran happily to her father, bouncing excitedly. "Hey Rosebud!" Steven kneeled down and kissed her, resulting in her giggling. "Watch 'a got there?" Nora took out a  fistful of rocks from her pockets. "Oh how pretty! That's quite a collection, did you find all of those?" Nora nodded.</p><p>"She was hunting for rocks all this time." Connie smiled at her daughter. "I made sure she didn't pick up anything sharp." She saw Nora's pockets bulge. "I'll have to empty out her overalls later when she goes to bed. She can't keep all of them."</p><p>"Aw why not?" Steven chuckled. "Let her have her collection, we can put  them all in a jar and save them."</p><p>"Cute idea." Connie remarked. "Have I already mentioned you are the greatest Dad in the universe?"</p><p>"Only because you're the greatest Mom in the universe."</p><p>"Daddy!" Nora bounced on her heels and stretched her arms above her head. "Up! Up! Want up!"</p><p>"Of course Rosebud." Steven picked his daughter up and set her on his shoulders. "Easy there!!" He winced when she gripped the hair on his scalp. She let go and covered his eyes with her hands. "Oh no, tiny hands! My only weakness!"</p><p>"Nora, please don't touch Daddy's eyes, or he can't see." Connie said firmly.</p><p>Nora removed her hands and clutched them on Steven's head. <em>She understands what's being spoken to her, but she still doesn't talk as fully as most children her age and she is almost four.</em> At least she was speaking, Connie thought, the at-home speech therapy lessons seem to be working , but she worried about Nora's future. Soon Nora would be of school age, if she couldn't communicate effectively with her teachers and classmates...</p><p>Connie always worried about her daughter.</p><p>Together the family walked together back to the beach house where the Gems waited. "You're back." Pearl stood up walked to them. Nora squeaked and squirmed on her father's shoulders, wanting to get down. Steven set her on the floor and she ran to Pearl, wrapping her arms around the Gem's legs.</p><p>Pearl immediately picked her up and gave her niece a tight hug, kissing Nora all over her face making her giggle. Nora always loved Pearl hugs. "Nora, what have you got in your pockets?" She took out the rocks from her overalls. "Oh! How nice." She put Nora on the ground and examined them in her hands concerned.</p><p>"Don't worry Pearl." Connie smiled in reassurance. "I've checked them over and made sure there weren't any sharp edges." Pearl nodded, watching Nora run up onto the deck. She dumped out her entire collection and began to organize the rocks in straight lines, completely invested.</p><p>"Hello Nora." A low sweet voice kneeled in front of her. Nora didn't notice her until a long purple and black hand with a silver wedding ring touched the stones. Nora flinched, backing away and turning her head to the side to avoid eye contact.</p><p>"It's okay my darling." Garnet assured the little girl. "I'm not going to hug you if you don't want me too." She sat across from Nora, looking down at the rows of rocks. "I see you've organized them by color and size. How very clever of you. You're a smart girl."</p><p>"Nora, what to do you say to Aunt Garnet?" Nora looked up at Connie who stood behind her. "Say thank you." Nora hid behind her mother's legs to avoid the other Gem's gaze.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Connie apologized. "I don't understand why she's so shy around you. She's usually very vocal and outgoing around Gems." "It's all right." Garnet said, tipping her visor. "She'll warm up to me in time." They turned her heads at the activation of the warp pad.</p><p>"Yo fam I'm back!!!" Nora instantly recognized the voice of her favorite playmate and ran inside the house. "Nora!" Connie ran after her only to find Nora crash into the other Gem with a huge hug. "Oof! Hey Beans I didn't know you'd be here so early!" Amethyst startled before squeezing the girl in an equally strong hug. "You got something on your face." She kissed Nora on the nose, causing Nora to giggle in delight.</p><p>"Ama! Ama! Ama!" Nora bounced, tugging her hand. "Come play!"</p><p>"Nora, she just got home." Connie chuckled.</p><p>"Aw it's no problem." Amethyst smiled. "I've been waiting to see my little cousin all day." Nora pulled on Amethyst's arm. "Play tag! Play Nora Tag!"</p><p>"Amethyst, you know you can decline." Garnet smirked. "Why the heck would I turn her down. I love playing with Nora." She ruffled the toddler's hair. "Right Beans?" Beans was Amethyst's affectionate nickname for Nora. A name coming from the adorable bouncing the little girl did when she was excited or happy, reminding Amethyst of 'jumping beans'.</p><p>"Yes. Let's go! Tag, you're it!"</p><p>Steven, Connie, Pearl, and Garnet watched from the deck as Amethyst and Nora played 'Nora Tag'. A game they both invented where they chased each other as animals. Amethyst would shapeshift into an animal form, Nora would make animal noises pretending to be her creature of choice. If one was tagged, they'd have to change into said animal of the tagger. (In Amethyst's case, literally). It was Nora's favorite game. Right now, Nora ran in hot pursuit of a rabbit-formed Amethyst making monkey noises.</p><p>"Someone will be sleeping good tonight." Steven chuckled, watching his daughter bunny hop away from a laughing purple fox. Lion raised his head and blinked at him, he'd been laying on the porch enjoying a break from the rambunctious little human who loved to play with him all day .</p><p>"She's really talkative today." Pearl observed, hearing Nora playfully shout at Amethyst. "Her speech is improving." Connie said. "Mrs. Williams said she's made leaps and bounds this morning. I'm so proud of our little girl." She sighed, holding Steven's hand. "Amethyst is the exception, but she won't talk unless someone talks to her first, and she still has trouble speaking in full, complete sentences. I just wonder, if it's enough....if we're doing enough for her."</p><p>"It is enough." Garnet said clearly. "It's just going to take some time. Nora is not like other children. She needs more time, and more patience..." She placed a reassuring hand on Connie's shoulder. "But she will get there."</p><p>Connie smiled, thankful beyond words that Garnet was there for her. It was the Fusion's suggestion to try getting Nora speech therapy, and her vision of the child becoming verbal, even not entirely, came to fruition.</p><p>"Steven, Connie. Have the doctors said anything yet?" Pearl asked.</p><p>"No." Steven answered. "But they are close to getting a diagnosis." He felt Connie squeeze his hand and responded with the same gesture. "We could have gotten a solid diagnosis with a Neuro-Scan, but Nora wouldn't sit still . She was terrified of the lights and the sounds even when I was in the room with her, so we declined it. The scan would've confirmed every test the psychiatrists had taken, but I was not going to have my child traumatized just to get the answer faster."</p><p>"It was the right decision." Steven agreed. "They already have an idea, we'll just have to wait a couple weeks to get a solid confirmation." Connie nodded. "It wouldn't shock me, I have a six year old cousin who is autistic, and my uncle was diagnosed later on as an adult."</p><p>"Would that explain everything going on with Nora?" Pearl asked curiously. "Yes." Steven confirmed. "And answer questions we've had for quite a while." They first noticed Nora wasn't speaking at all by the time she was two years old. As she grew, both parents noticed other things about their child. Nora was very sensitive to sights and sounds, she didn't respond quickly to people speaking to her, and when she did acknowledge them, she avoided eye contact. At her daycare, her teachers reported she didn't play with other kids, and preferred to be alone.</p><p>At first her parents thought she was just a late bloomer, Connie didn't think much of the latter either, she was also a shy introverted kid. It was her mother, Dr. Maheswaran, who brought up the same observation and urged her daughter to reach out to specialists, even giving her references, which started the year long evaluations and visits.</p><p>Connie couldn't thank her mother enough.</p><p>"Dinosaur!!!!" Nora screamed in pure excitement.</p><p>"Roaaaaaarrrrrr! Imma eat you!" Amethyst chased Nora as a fuzzy purple T-Rex.</p><p>"Amethyst be careful!!" Connie stood up. "Please change into something less carnivorous!" Pearl screamed.</p><p>"Dinosaur! Roar!" Nora jumped up and down by the T-Rex's feet.</p><p>"All right fine. Party poopers." Amethyst growled turning her head to them, changing into a herbivorous hadrosaur instead. "Hey Nora! I'm not so scary now right?" She stood over her on four legs. The girl was still giggling happily, playing with the giant cuddly dinosaur gem.</p><p>.....</p><p>Nora fell fast asleep later in the evening , tucked in bed cuddling with her plush dragon Rigby. With the girl in bed and Lion keeping watch, Steven decided take a step out on the balcony to get fresh air. "Nice night." Connie wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"</p><p>Steven nodded, turning around and cuddled her. "Just  about all the years I've spent here, looking over this beach, standing under the shadow of this hill. Even if I don't live here anymore this place will always be home." He smiled, caressing her face, looking lovingly into the eyes of his wife and the mother of his beautiful daughter. "I know you're worried."</p><p>"I am." Connie admitted. "I just want Nora to get the help she needs, and to be happy and healthy."</p><p>"She is getting help." Steven reassured her. "We're doing everything we can for her."</p><p>"I know." Connie said quietly, clutching Steven's hand against her face. "It's just...I sometimes wonder if I should have acted sooner. I knew Nora was developing differently from other kids, but I only thought she was late, nothing else. If I had considered there was an underlying cause and sought out the professionals on my own account, maybe Nora would have gotten better at this point. Maybe she would've started talking earlier, and we would know what she needed when she starts school. She's going to be four in a few months. I don't want to send her off unprepared."</p><p>"You won't." Steven wrapped his arms around her waste. "Soon we're gonna know exactly what Nora has, and we will prepare her for everything she'll need in school and in life. We already have an idea." He stroked the hair from her face. "Connie, there's no point in worrying of what we could have done, or what could have been, it's in the past, you'll only wear yourself thin. I honestly believe it wouldn't have changed anything. We'd still be in the same place now."</p><p>"I know." She nodded. "I just want to be a good mother, I want to be there for my daughter and help her grow."</p><p>"You already are." Mother and father kissed one another in a tender moment before being interrupted.</p><p>"Daddy! Mommy!" Nora called from her room. Steven and Connie rushed into the guest bedroom to find Nora standing out of bed in the middle of the room, flapping her hands excitedly as she stared at the wall. "Daddy! Mommy!" she pointed at the wall. "Friend!" Her parents stared at each other questioning.</p><p>Steven tried to find what caught Nora's attention. "Rosebud, there's nobody else in here."</p><p> "Steven." Connie said tensely, looking at Lion. The magical big cat stood on his paws and stared intently at the wall, tail flicking in the air. "What do you see Lion?" Lion only yawned, chuffing at the wall before curling up at Nora's bedside, his gaze never leaving the spot.</p><p>"Bye bye." Nora waved.</p><p>"Time for you to go back to sleep, little girl." Steven picked Nora up and tucked her into bed with her dragon. Him and Connie stayed with Nora until she fell fast asleep. They didn't see anything but they both felt it, another presence in the room. Warm and comforting.</p><p>                                                                                      ....</p><p> Connie abruptly woke up the next morning. Something inside her  kicked in and she went into the guest bedroom to check on Nora.</p><p>The little girl and Lion were gone.</p><p> She nearly went into a panic, waking up Steven who searched the entire house, calling the Gems from the Temple to look for her. "Uh guys, does Nora know how to unlock doors?" Amethyst pointed.  Apparently she did, because the front door was wide open.</p><p>Connie had never be so terrified in her entire life. All the while they scoured the beach, calling Nora's name and leaving no stone unturned, the worse cases scenario ran through her head. <em>What if she drowned!? What if she's lost!? What if she wandered into town and got hit by a car!? What if someone</em>...... She couldn't even think of it. </p><p><em>This is all my fault! If something happened to her I'll never forgive myself! </em>Her heart leaped into her throat when she saw huge feline prints in the sand, walking alongside the coast. "Lion." She took a deep breath. She ran, following the cat's footprints until it led her to the cove where Nora collected rocks the day before. "NORA!!!" Connie screamed. "LION WHERE ARE YOU!!" She heard a roar farther down the cove and followed it into a small cave with a stream skirting the walls. </p><p>Connie almost fainted in relief. Nora crouched by the stream, picking up rocks from the bottom of the water, completely safe and unharmed. Lion watched her, sitting like a sphynx cat with his tail curled around his body. He gave a quick side glance at Connie, uttering a low growl as if to say <em>'About time you got here, can you believe this kid?'</em></p><p>"Nora!" This time she responded, walking over to Connie holding out colorful pebbles in her wet hands. "Look Mommy. Pretty!"</p><p>Her first reaction was of anger. Connie grabbed Nora's hands and scolded her. "Nora Rose Universe what were you even thinking! Don't you ever run away from me like that again! Do you hear me!" Nora shrieked,  dropping the pebbles and running behind Lion. </p><p>"I shouldn't have done that." She told her self regretfully. Skirting behind Lion, Connie  sat on her knees. "Nora I'm sorry." She apologized to the little girl, who buried her face in Lion's mane crying. Connie wasn't sure if  Nora didn't hear her or she was too distraught to respond, but she turned to her when her mother gently touched her back. Nora's face was wrinkled in distressed crying, tears and snot running down her face.</p><p>"Nora. I'm sorry."</p><p> Nora flinched away when Connie wiped her face with a tissue. "No!"</p><p>"Shh. It's okay." Connie approached her again, tenderly stroking her face. "It's okay honey. I'm not mad at you anymore." Nora looked up at her mother wide eyed, she didn't push back when Connie rested against Lion.  "You scared me. I thought something happened to you, but it looks like you were safe all this time." Lion turned his head and licked Nora's wet face like a lioness grooming her cub. Nora smiled with a little giggle.</p><p>"Thank you Lion." Connie petted his muzzle. Lion blinked, nosing Nora close against her mother. Nora did not move away when Connie pulled her into her lap, folding her arms over the little girl. "I love you so much Nora, more than you can ever imagine. Sometimes I yell and get angry but it's because I want to keep you safe. But even Mommy makes mistakes sometimes." Tears rolled down her face, and she pressed her lips against the little girl's hair. "I'm trying Nora. Every single day I learn more about you, what you like and don't like, what's your favorite food or your favorite toy. I want to help you, and it will take some patience, because I'm new to this too, but understand everything I am doing, I'm doing it for you."</p><p>She cried out in shock, fresh tears running down her eyes when Nora turned around and hugged her for the very first time. "I love you too Mommy."</p><p>Connie cried as she hugged her daughter in a swell of  emotions. When she wiped away her tears, she saw the rippling colors of the rocks beneath stream reflect off the ceiling in a brilliant rainbow. "Pretty." Nora watched in awe. "Yes." Connie kissed her daughter. "Very pretty." Mother and daughter huddled with each other until Garnet eventually found them, and Steven joined their embrace. Ruffling Nora's hair. "You really had us worried Rosebud." </p><p>Lion rose his head, looking at the stream as he saw something unseen by human eyes.</p><p>                                                                                            </p><p>
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p>                                                                                         </p><p>"I didn't know you went through all that." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry ran off. I have no idea what I was even thinking, you guys must've been worried sick." </p><p>"It's okay." Mom laughed. "You were so little. Your father and I learned to put up a baby gate in our house after that."</p><p>"Really?" I remarked, remembering. "I thought that was because  you didn't want me falling down the stairs in the middle of the night."</p><p>"That too!" Mom wrapped her arm around me. "Had I known then who you would become, I never would've worried so much."</p><p>"It's a good thing you didn't." I said. "Because if you were lax, I wouldn't have turned out the way I am now." My mom responded with a kiss on my cheek. "Thanks." I smiled. "Mom?"</p><p>"Yes Nora?"</p><p>"When was I diagnosed?"</p><p>"Two weeks after that." Mom replied. </p><p>"I can only imagine how relieved you must have been, to finally know the answer of why I was so different from other kids."</p><p>"It was a huge relief." Mom said. "Your father and I finally knew what you had and what we needed to do to help you, but you what? I wouldn't change what you have for anything."</p><p>"Neither would I." I smiled, forming a pink orb in my palm. "No more than I would change having this. I'm perfect the way I am."</p><p>When we rode out on Bear after the storm cleared, it occurred to me that I did remember being in that cave before. It was in a dream because I wasn't the only person in there.  I couldn't remember exactly what she looked like, but I remembered she was a tall and beautiful with a white dress and a loving smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Green Thumb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jasper asks Nora for help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/><br/>I stepped off of Turquoise's warp pad and politely knocked on her door. "Nora." The Gem smiled answering the door. "Always a pleasure. Come on in." Turquoise was always an inviting guest, setting a pot of steamed tea and offering me a cup.</p><p>"Hello Nora. Good to see you again." An accented voice greeted me. The bearded older man from the village was sitting on the couch next to lady I assumed to be his wife. "Remember me? I'm Simon."</p><p>"Oh yeah. I do." I nodded, looking over to his companion. "Hi I'm Nora." "Nice to meet you Nora." She stood up and shook my hand. "I'm Claire, it's nice to meet you too. Turquoise and my husband told me a lot about you."</p><p>"That's cool." I said. "Turquoise is going to teach me how to fight with my powers. I'm quarter Gem."</p><p>"So I've heard." Simon remarked. "Her father is Steven Universe, the half-Gem man who helped us heal Turquoise, and her grandmother was once the ruler of Turquoise's kind." He explained to Claire.</p><p>"Well one of the rulers." I explained. "She actually fought against her sisters during the Rebellion, but nobody ever knew it was her until thousands of years later."</p><p>"Really?" Claire said surprised. " That makes you royalty right?"</p><p>"I guess." I said confused. Turquoise placed a hand on my shoulder, offering me a seat.</p><p>"What brings you guys here?" I asked the humans, wanting to be polite.</p><p>" Our children and grandchildren are helping load up hay into the barn." Simon explained. "We were helping them when we decided to take a break. We're not as young as we once were, they should be fine until I'm back."</p><p>"You should stay in and let them take care of it." Turquoise remarked. "They're capable of of the task on their own. I'd hate to see you two overworking yourselves." She pointed her staff at the bearded man. "And that means you Simon."</p><p>"Oh don't worry about me." Simon laughed. "I'm stronger than I look."</p><p>"You say that, then you'll throw out your back." Claire jabbed humorously.</p><p>"I'm not that old Ma'am!" Simon laughed.</p><p>I thanked Turquoise for the tea and politely asked when she'd be ready to train me.</p><p>"Soon." Turquoise said. "I still need to figure out a plan on how to teach you. I've trained many a Quartz in my time, but a human is not as sturdy. Wouldn't wanna end up breaking all your bones in a warm up." She winked. "I promise. When I am ready to teach you, I'll let you know. You can count on that."</p><p>"Thanks Turquoise." I drank my tea. "Actually that wasn't only thing I wanted to ask. It's gonna sound weird, but do you have the Indigo Flute?"</p><p>Turquoise cocked her head surprised. "I do. It's the standard instrument of my cut that allows me to draw forth the organic creatures like a piper. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"My Aunt Garnet told me to ask you if I could borrow it? She saw I'd need it soon, but I don't know why."</p><p>"I see." She nodded in understanding. "Her Aunt is a Gem seer who I had the unlucky honor of fighting on the battlefield." Turquoise explained to the humans. " We're on good terms now, but it was a frightening shock seeing a Fusion of two different Gems kinds come at me with a gauntlet."</p><p>She pulled the flute from her Gem (Which was extremely weird because it looked like she pulled it out of her eyeball.) and handed it to me. "Here, you can keep it. I don't use it to summon beasts anymore, so use it to whatever purpose Garnet sees a possibility in."</p><p>"Thank you Turquoise." I said. I bid her and her company farewell. Returning to the Temple it was only ten in the morning. I answered the knock on the door. "Hi Nora." Skyla greeted. "Buon Giorno!" Chalcedony smiled. "We're gonna get some brunch at Della's. Wanna join us?"</p><p>"Sure." I said. "Let me ask Selene." I texted Mom, who Selene was accompanying for the day. (Mom wanted to get to know the Gem I was bonded to better. It was a very good sign, considering my feelings for her.)</p><p>"Selene says she'll pass." I told them. "That's really weird. She'd never turn down the closest thing to a second breakfast, especially with us. She must be having a good time hanging out with Mom." Then again, Mom is a very cool person to hang out with.</p><p>We rode Bear to Della's, a nice café in Beachside Square famous for their delicious brunch menu. We sat outside beneath an umbrella. I had blueberry pancakes with bacon and dragonfruit juice, Skyla had garden fruit salad with freshly squeezed lemonade, and Callie had Belgian waffles with scrambled eggs. We enjoyed our meal and each other's company.</p><p>When they asked about Turquoise I told them about my visit earlier and Aunt Garnet's request. "It's awesome you finally found someone to teach you." Skyla said. "And not just anyone." Chalcedony added. "A Gem War veteran. I found her stats in the archives. I wish I could've seen her in action, Turquoise controlled hordes of wild animals to repel the Crystal Gem rebels and she had ravens as her spies."</p><p>"She never told me that." I remarked. "Do you remember the Rebellion happening Callie?"</p><p>"Do you remember things that happened before you were born?" Callie smirked. "I'm Era 2, my components emerged long after the Rebellion ended. Even if Opal and Jade were around at the time, they wouldn't have been fighting. Jades are made to be fancy aristocrats and Opals their servants, but the past has always intrigued me, that's why I became a historian and archaeologist." She looked at my bag. "Can I see the flute Nora?"</p><p>"Sure." I gave it to Callie, who examined it star eyed. "Wooaah this is so cool. Nora, Turquoises lay this to summon animals, I'm surprised she gave it you."</p><p>"She said she didn't need it anymore." I explained. "I wonder what Aunt Garnet saw in her vision."</p><p>After brunch, we walked in Nanefua Memorial Park. It was a nice cooler day considering it was late July, and many people were out walking both Gem and human alike. <em>I'll be going back to school soon, I wonder if it'll be safe enough to go home again. </em>No doubt my parents would want me in school, especially when I'm starting my Junior year, but what if they didn't feel it was safe to have me home? My house was broken into twice by Gems who were after me, and are still at large. It may happen where I'm still going to school, but I'm staying in Delmarva with my Aunts,(which wasn't overly terrible considering there were warp pads everywhere, including one a block from my school, and I could also go through Lion's mane from Bear)</p><p>My concerning thoughts were washed away when a sudden happiness washed through my mind, strong enough to make me smile as if I'd finally seen Homeworld. "What you smiling about." Skyla asked blissfully. "I don't know. I just feel so happy." I touch the Gem shard, quickly understanding it. "Selene." She could feel my emotions, makes perfect sense it worked the other way around. <em>She must be having a great time with Mom. I wonder what they're doing.</em></p><p>Bear suddenly growled, raising his hackles and staring towards the woods. "What's wrong buddy?" He dug furrows into the earth with his claws, making warning grunts. I took the sword out of his fur. "What does he see?" Callie drew out her Clawshot.</p><p>The ground rumbled beneath my feet as footsteps neared us. A familiar and unfriendly face emerged from the woods. "Figured I'd find you here." Jasper growled in her low raspy voice. "Your mangey pet left tracks for me to follow."</p><p>"Jasper." I brandished my sword and shield.</p><p>"Nora, isn't this the jerk you were telling me about?"  Skyla glared at Jasper.  "Yes." I gripped the hilt of my sword. Bear snarled and I stood my ground. Skyla flared her wings drawing a hydro bolt in her hands and Callie pointed her Clawshot at the massive Quartz's legs. "Seriously?" Jasper sneered at my friends. " A prissy Fusion and a watered down Kindergartner, please, I wouldn't even waste my time."</p><p>"Hey!" Skyla snapped.</p><p>"Say that to my face you overpuffed cheetoh!" Callie warned.</p><p>Jasper ignored them as if they were flies. "What do you want Jasper?" I demanded. Jasper shrugged. "Drop the sword Diamond Spawn, I didn't come to fight."</p><p>"Really?" I snapped doubtful.  "Hard to believe that from someone who beat the snot out of me."</p><p>"If I wanted to fight, I would've pummeled you by now." Jasper growled, clenching her fists. "I have a pest control problem. These, <em>abominations,</em> took up residence in my garden, they've been knocking over my rocks and hiding in my trees. Whenever I fight them they disappear." She spoke out of reluctance.</p><p>"Are you asking me for help?" I said surprised.</p><p>Jasper gritted her teeth. "It's your fault they're turned loose. You created them, you can control them and kick them out!"</p><p>"How the hell is it my fault that -!!" I widened my eyes, memory going back to our fight. Jasper literally kicked me while I was down, making me bite my mouth and spit out blood on the ground....</p><p>"I get it. It isn't my fault these things, whatever they are, came into existence, it's yours! You're the one that kicked me!" I retorted back.</p><p>"Whatever, can you get them out or not?"</p><p>"I'll try."</p><p>"Nora." Skyla said desperately. "You don't have to do anything she tells you to do!"</p><p>"You're right. I don't." I agreed. "But these plant creatures are my creation, I have to help them find a better home." I gave a quick look at Jasper. <em>They don't deserve getting pestered by this brute.</em></p><p>.....</p><p>"What exactly are we looking at?" Chalcedony eyed the tree. We stood in the garden of the abandoned mansion, not far from the clearing where I first encountered Jasper. The Quartz Gem led us through her Garden to the last point where she saw these plant creatures. My friends and I had our weapons at ready in case our guide decided to chose violence, but surprising enough, she was more focused on getting the pests out of her garden than picking a fight with us.</p><p>Jasper described the creatures when I asked her about them. "They're big and very tall. They look like humans but they're covered in vines. They blend right into the trees, and if you look hard enough you can see their faces. I scare them out by punching the trees, but they always find somewhere else to hide."</p><p>"I think that would scare anything out of hiding." Skyla remarked.</p><p>"Well lucky for you, I found one of them blending in and left it alone for you to take care of." Jasper growled. She led us to a thickly vegetated area of the mansion. "There." She pointed at a large tree. "Right on the top, see its face?"</p><p>We scanned the tree from top to bottom several times searching for a hidden face, it wasn't until I followed Jaspers massive finger that I spotted it.</p><p>"Oh my stars. I see it!" I gasped pointing. "Right there! See, it's face is green and looks just like me!"</p><p>"Oh my gosh I see it now!" Skyla said amazed.</p><p>"I see it too!" Chalcedony exclaimed. "It thought it was just ivy crawling up the tree, but it isn't. It's a living creature."</p><p>"Don't just stand there." Jasper snapped inpatient. "Stop gawking at it and get it out of here."</p><p>I knew exactly what I had to do. "This is what you meant Aunt Garnet." I took the flute out and started playing a calm and peaceful tune.</p><p>I heard a noise similar to branches snapping and the creature emerged from the trees. She was beautiful. Standing fifteen feet tall and covered from head to toe, limb from limb, in verdant ivy and leaves. Purple flowers crowing her head. Her green face looked exactly like mine, her eyes green as the flora making up her body. She lowered herself down on stilt-like arms and smiled at me.</p><p>"Hello." I smiled awestruck. Callie and Skyla gawked astonished at the Flora Lady, turning their heads startled to see four more of them emerge from camouflage, approaching me as though they were walking on stilts. Each induvial crowed with different colored flowers.</p><p>"And I thought the sea serpent was crazy." Chalcedony gaped star eyed. "Nora you've really outdone yourself this time."</p><p>"Thanks. It wasn't on purpose." I stood marveling at the Floras. <em>Magic Diamond blood, it works wonders.</em></p><p>Jasper, wasn't at all impressed by the creatures, yet she held the the same expression as my companions and I. Her eyes pinned intently on the instrument in my hands. "Where did you get that flute?" She said in a low quiet voice.</p><p>"A friend gave it to me." I glanced at the Floras. "I can take them to the forest on the outskirts of Beach City. They won't bother you anymore." With flute in hand, I played like the Pied Piper, leading the Floras into the forest. My friends in tow along with an array of woodland creatures drawn in by the song. "Is this even for real?" Skyla gaped in wonder.</p><p>In the middle of the forest I gathered the Floras around. "Here. Now you can live in a nice place surrounded by trees where nobody can bother you." Each Flora smiled, one by one the retreated into the trees, blending into them. Except the one with the purple flowers. She bent over, her limbs creaking like branches as she gave me a warm smile, plucking a flower from her crown and gently placing it in my hair.</p><p>"Thank you." I waved goodbye when she walked into the forest, blending into a tree. If I didn't have my eyes on her I would've lost sight of her completely.</p><p>"That was a very kind thing you did." Skyla rubbed my shoulders. "You led them to a new home. I think they'll be very happy here."</p><p>"I think so too." I looked over at Jasper staring out at the forest with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed. "Thanks kid."</p><p>"You're welcome." I said.</p><p>Jasper nodded. "C'mere Diamond Spawn. I wanna talk to you about something." I glanced at my friends, who cautiously nodded. I spoke with Jasper in private. "You take after your father a lot. I see that you have his power."</p><p>"I do." I said, not sure what she was meaning to say.</p><p>"I can help you channel your power. I can train you the way I trained your father, and help you reach your untapped potential. What do you say?" She offered her hand.</p><p><em>Jasper trained Dad? What in the Celestial heavens?? </em>Should I even be surprised he kept another secret from me? Not gonna bother asking him at this point, he'll probably have tizzy about it and somehow fit in in to not letting me train.</p><p>I politely declined. "Thanks for the offer, but I already have a teacher."</p><p>"The one who gave you the flute?"</p><p>I blinked surprised. "Yes."</p><p>A pained look cast across her face. "Then you're in good hands." She started walking in the direction of Beach City. "If you ever want to blow off steam, or a challenge, I can help you channel it all. You know where to find me."</p><p>"Thank you Jasper." I said. "I'll keep that in mind."</p><p>She turned her head to the side. "And tell your teacher the last time didn't count. She'll know what I mean."</p><p>"Okaaaay." I scratched my head, wondering what she meant. A former pupil maybe? At least she's not being a jerk anymore.</p><p>......<br/><br/><br/></p><p>I saw Lion jump through a portal later that day. "Mom! Selene!" I ran to greet them, hugging both. "How was your day." "It was great." Mom smiled before going inside the house to Dad . Lion nudged Selene closer to me before strolling off.</p><p>"You have a good day with Mom?" I asked Selene. The black Pearl smiled. "I did. We talked a lot about many things. She's really sweet and kind. I see where you get it from."</p><p>"Thanks." I smiled blushing.</p><p>Selene took a box out of her pearl. "I got this for you while we were out shopping. I saw it and I immediately thought you would like it. Your mother helped me pay for it. I took the box and opened it.  I almost cried on the spot, eyes turned starry.  "Selene, this is beautiful." I gasped at the golden star and moon necklace. "Thank you so much I love it!!" I put in on and asked how it looked. </p><p>"You're welcome Nora. It looks beautiful on you. Just like I imagined it would." <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p><br/><br/>I gave her a tight hug. "You're the best." I kissed her on the cheek. Selene smiled with an intense blush, and I literally felt my own heart warm up.</p><p>"Anything for you ." She said quietly, looking me in the eye. I sensed nervousness in my gut. "Nora, would you like to go with me to the amusement park tomorrow night, and walk around Old Town? I've yet to see the Funland and I thought you could show me around, we can even have dinner out somewhere. Just you and me."</p><p>"I'd love to  Selene." I happily accepted, before my skin flashed pink in complete shock, realizing what just happened.</p><p>"Wait a minute! Are you asking me out on a <em>date</em>!?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Floras are based on DiVine, a walkaround character at Disney's Animal Kingdom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Date of Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora is nervous about her date with Selene. Luckily she's got help from two hopeless romantics.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/>"What's a date?" Selene cocked her head curiously.</p><p>My whole body flushed from sheer humiliation. "Oh! Uh...nothing. Forget I even said anything!" I tapped my foot like a rabbit. "I'd still like to hang out with you!"</p><p>Selene apparently caught on. "Oh... now I understand. It is a method of courtship among humans."</p><p>"Yes." I fidgeted embarrassed. "Humans go on dates to get to know each other better and see if they are compatible as partners. We don't have to do that, we can still go out just to have fun."</p><p>"I see." Selene nodded. "If that's the definition, then that was my intention Nora, I was asking you out on a date."</p><p>"Oh my stars!!!" I quickly struck out my hand toward the sea letting a photon bolt shoot out into the ocean with a sharp crackle. "Nora are you okay!?" Selene asked.</p><p>"I am." A luminescent blush spread across my cheeks. "I've never been asked on a date before."</p><p>"Neither have I." Selene smiled with the same blush.<em> Damn she's so freaking cute when she does that! "</em>And it would be the first date for both of us." She scratched the back of her head. "That is if you accept.. I uh...completely understand if you decline."</p><p>"Oh I accept." I said, certain as ever.</p><p>"Great!" Selene said. "I'm so excited. We're going to have such a great time tomorrow!"</p><p>....</p><p>"Nora that's wonderful!" Mom congratulated when I told her. " I'm so happy for you!" "Thanks." I said quietly.</p><p>Dad didn't know what think. "That's great Pumpkin." he glanced at Mom. "Connie, are you sure about this? She's sixteen, isn't she a little young?"</p><p>"Steven. We started dating when I was younger than her." Mom said.</p><p>"Connie, this is our baby."</p><p>"I'm not a baby anymore Dad." I insisted. "And I know Selene better than most, I'm linked to her by the shard on my chest. Besides, most kids start dating my age."</p><p>"You're not most kids." Dad said. "You're my daughter. Look, if you're not comfortable, you can always back out. You can tell Selene you'd rather just hang out, I'm sure she'll completely understand."</p><p>"But I already said yes." I said. "And I want to go on a date with Selene. I'm in love with her."</p><p>I freaked myself out as much as I did him. It was the first time I outright confirmed my own feelings, for my parents and for myself.</p><p>"I guess you are old enough." Dad relaxed. "As long as your mother is okay with it."</p><p>"I am a hundred percent okay with it." Mom smiled. "I know you will be fine Nora." Mom and I spent the rest of the day in town looking for an outfit. I was patient with her and tried on a lot of clothes until I found something I was comfortable in and looked nice. "You look beautiful honey." She complimented with a smile. "Perfect for a night out on the boardwalk."</p><p>"Thanks Mom." I gave a thumbs up while looking in the mirror.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<b>Her pants are are comfortable capris instead leggings and the sandals look the same but are flats. The blouse is also a scoop so it  doesn't brush against her gem shard. )</b><br/><br/></p><p>"Mom I think I should tell Aunt Garnet." I said when we rode Lion home. "She should know about this. Maybe she'll have some advice." Mom agreed it was a good idea, and when I put my clothes away, I found my oracular Aunt on the porch, petting Cat Steven Jr. who strolled along the railing. "Good evening Nora."</p><p>"Hey Aunt Garnet. I wanted to tell you something." I told her about my upcoming date with Selene. "So you see, I'm really nervous about my first date and I want to make it a good experience for both of us. I know you're the living embodiment of true love so I thought, maybe you had good advice for a newbie like me. Maybe you could even look into your future vision and tell me what'll work out. I'd really appreciate any advice you could give."</p><p>Aunt Garnet only stood there with a huge goofy smile on her face before a white glow overtook her body. "Oh my god I defused Garnet!" I gasped wringing my scalp. "I'm hopeless! I'm that bad of a suitor she literally split before my eyes!"</p><p>"Nora!" Aunt Ruby gleefully took my hands smiling in star eyed  glee. "Nora! Nora omygosh this is amazing!!!"</p><p>"I can't believe it's finally happened!" Aunt Sapphire clutched her hands together with a sway in her dress. "After so long, hiding your feelings, you've finally accepted her into your heart. I have foreseen this would come day just as I saw you on Mask Island, your fates have intertwined!"</p><p>"Um hi Aunt Ruby, Aunt Sapphire!" I grinned awkwardly. "Long time no see!! What were  you were saying about fate?"</p><p>"Nora." Aunt Sapphire clutched my hands. "I see endless possibilities, and in all of  you and her are  bonded together."</p><p>"Well yeah." I tapped my shard. "That part's pretty obvious."</p><p>"You were made for each other!" Aunt Ruby squeaked. "Nora you gotta impress her. Show how much you love her!"</p><p>"Okaaay." I said unsure. "How am I gonna do that?"</p><p>"You have to sweep her off her feet!" Aunt Sapphire chimed in. "Reveal the feelings within your heart!"</p><p>"But Selene can sense my emotions." I said confused.</p><p>"Nora, ya gotta impress her." Aunt Ruby winked. "And we're just the power couple to help you out!"</p><p>"Thanks." I said. I hope this doesn't end in utter failure.</p><p>....</p><p>The fateful day arrived and Mom was helping  with my makeup. "I am so proud of you. You've got this, just relax and have fun, most importantly, be yourself. Selene already knows you and you're both already great friends. The hardest part of getting to know each other is already done."</p><p>She straightened out my clothes. "Come on. She's waiting."  I wasn't expecting a full audience when I walked down the stairs. Aunt Pearl, Dad, Amethyst, watched. "Hello." I waved. "You look amazing cousin!" Amethyst said. "Thanks." Dad and Aunt Pearl had tears in their eyes. "My baby." Dad sniffled. "Dad, it's okay." I said embarrassed. <em>Just wait until prom.</em></p><p>"Hello Nora."  I turned to the side as Selene walked into view, taking my breath away.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>(Selene's outfit)</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I missed a step and nearly stumbled down the stairs because I was so focus on how beautiful she was. <em>Graceful Nora, off to a great start.</em></p><p>"Nora are you okay?" Selene asked. "I'm okay." I murmured approaching her. "You look fantastic."</p><p>"Thank you." Selene smiled with her head tilted. "These are real." She indicated her chest with her pearl shone sleek. "The clothes. I mean." She chuckled. "Are you ready?" She held out her hand. "Yes. Let's go." I took it and smiled at my family before heading out. "I'll see you all later."</p><p>"Have fun Beans! You've got this!" Amethyst winked with a thumbs up.</p><p>"Selene, make sure to have her back by nine!"</p><p>"Dad!"</p><p>"What? I'm a parent, I can't help it!"</p><p>"Don't worry Steven I will." She winked at him. "I'm so excited." Selene giggled blissfully as we walked across town holding hands. "I've never been to an amusement park before. Amethyst says there's so many fun games and rides!"</p><p>"We'll take whatever rides you want." I promised her. "As long as it isn't the spinning Gravitron."</p><p>"Ohhh. That leaves the entire amusement park!" She laughed star eyed. "Nora? Can we get cotton candy too? And roasted peanuts? I've heard the food is delicious."</p><p>"Sure." I said. "And we can share together." I heard a rustling from the bushes we past by. "Pst. Nora!" Selene turned around when I let go of her hand. "Nora is everything all right?"</p><p>"I'm fine." I bent down. "Just need to adjust the straps on my sandals. I'll be right there." Selene nodded and waited for me. I turned my head to the bushes. "Hello?"</p><p>"Nora." My star-crossed aunts peeked out from the bushes. "Aunt Ruby. Aunt Sapphire. What are you guys doing?"</p><p>"We're going to help you on your date." Aunt Ruby said hushed.</p><p>"We'll tag along from afar and give you hints, so keep a sharp eye." Aunt Sapphire added. "Also keep your phone close. Now go on. Your love is waiting."</p><p>Hoo boy, this is gonna be interesting.</p><p>"Hey." I said, trying not to act suspicious. "You okay?" Selene asked. "Yes. I fixed my sandals." "Good." Selene responded with a perky voice. "Wouldn't want them to be uncomfortable." As I waited online at the ticket booth my phone vibrated from a text.</p><p><em>Come over to the Gem selling flowers on your right- R </em>❤️</p><p>I scanned for the description when I saw Crazy Lace Agate selling flowers off to my left. My Aunts were standing next to her in plain sigh. "Fellas." I said when I approached them. "You're not exactly being subtle."</p><p>"Not to worry. Selene has never seen Garnet's components before." Sapphire assured, holding a pretty bouquet from Crazy Lace. "Here." She handed me the bouquet. "Give this to her. Don't worry about paying us back, go, before she notices you're gone."</p><p>"Thanks." I nodded before jogging off with the bouquet.</p><p>"Ah young love." Crazy Lace sighed wistfully. Her light and musical voice did not match her large and muscular appearance.</p><p>"Selene!" I ran up to her. "Oh Nora!" She gasped. "What is that?" "It's for you." I handed her the flowers. "Here." "Aww Nora!" Selene smiled with large eyes. "Thank you!" She put the bouquet in her gem. "I'll keep them here until we go home. They should stay fine." Inside Funland, I asked what Selene wanted to do.</p><p>"Whatever you want, I'm happy just spending time with you."</p><p>My phone vibrated. "It's Mom." I said. "She's telling me to relax and have fun." I wasn't lying. Mom did text me, but I also got a message from Aunt Garnet's phone</p><p><em>Take her on the Ferris wheel!- R </em>❤️</p><p><em>Make sure to share a couples' smoothie together -S </em>💙</p><p><em>Can't go wrong with the Paradise Boat Ride ! -R </em>❤️</p><p><em>Remember you must reveal your heart- S </em>💙</p><p>"Nora." Selene rubbed my shoulder. "What's wrong my dearest?"</p><p>"Nothing." I suppressed the jitters deep in my gut. "I'm just nervous and excited at the same time. I've never been on a date before."</p><p>"Neither have I." She held my hand. "Come on! Let's go on the carousel!" I let Selene take the lead, both figuratively and literally, as we rode almost every ride in the amusement park. The Carousel, the Flying Elephants, bumper cars, the Super Swings, the Appalachian, and the Flitzer. The latter I swear was a lot bigger the last time rode it.</p><p>"Jeez, the ride must be smaller or I'm getting bigger. " I grunted trying to squeeze my legs into the car. I couldn't stretch them full length and had to sit with them arched. "It is tight." Selene sat behind me, able to stretch her legs out. "Do you want to switch seats?" "No, it's good." I smiled. The ride was as fun as I remembered it and actually bought the picture this time.</p><p>"I'm getting hungry." My stomach grumbled, and we ended up sharing burgers and curly fries together. "I think this is my favorite place on Earth!" Selene declared happily. "I don't think I've had so much fun in my life!" She swallowed her fries, a sad look cast in her eyes. "In fact I don't think I've ever had fun before coming to Earth, I've spent so much time in servitude to another. Being here, with you and the Gems, I often forget I had another life."</p><p>I took and squeezed her hand in comfort. I felt my throat involuntarily clench. "One day, I'll find a way to tell you.." She smiled at me and the tension lessoned. "But right now, lets enjoy the night and each other's company."</p><p>Selene and I went to the midway games, operated by the Quartzes. I knew most of them were rigged, but we still had fun testing our skills and gaining small prizes. "Oh look Targets! just like in the armory!" Selene ran excitedly to the target game, run by a large black and white striped Jasper with a horn on her forehead and a triangular gem on her chest. "Zebracorn!" I greeted her happily.</p><p>"Nora what's up!" The Jasper waved at me. "I haven't seen you in forever!" "I'm here with my date!" I said, the word drilled a surprising bliss in my heart. "This is Selene." "Hello." Selene greeted. "Hey." Zebracorn grinned shaking her hand. "You're Nora date huh? You're a very lucky Gem to have found her." She winked at me. "I am." Selene smiled blushing. "I would like to play the game. I have to hit those targets to get a prize right?"</p><p>"That's the game!" Zebracorn. She gave us five balls. "Hit 'em with your best shot!" Together we threw them at the targets. Between both of us, we managed to hit a few of them on the outer rings. "Oof that was close." Zebracorn remarked. "Tell ya what. Next round's on me."</p><p>"Thank you Zebracorn." I said. We got closer the next round, but no cigar. "Hey we hit the targets!" I mock complained. "Ya gotta hit the bullseye to get the prize." Zebracorn remarked. "That's the rules."</p><p>"Pardon me." Selene asked politely. "I only have to hit the bullseye on the target right? There's no specification on what I must hit them with?" Zebracorn cocked her head. "Yes, but you're gonna have a hard time finding something else to use."</p><p>"Oh that wont be a problem." She activated her arm cannon and aimed, narrowing her reticle on the target so the beam was small enough to cover the bullseye. It was a direct hit. "All right Selene!" I cheered. "And that's how it's done!" She blew the smoke of her barrel. "Way to go!" Zebracorn applauded. "You get to pick out your prize."</p><p>"That one." Selene chose the giant plump seal plush. "Good choice." Zebracorn handed it to her, the thing was half the size of her body. "Here you go Nora." She gave the massive plush to me. "It's for you." "Selene, you won it fair and square." I said. "I won it so I could give it to you." Selene nudged it back. "From what Amethyst told me, it is customary to give the game prize to your date."</p><p>"Aw thanks Selene!" I hugged the plush. "Oh my gosh. It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!!" We bode farewell to Zebracorn, not before she murmured something to Selene. "Take good care of Nora, ya hear? She's a very special girl." "I know." Selene smiled.</p><p>We walked together to the Ferris wheel, where I passed Aunt Ruby and Sapphire sitting on a bench, far down the walkway. Aunt Ruby grinned and gave a thumbs us.</p><p><em>This is your moment. There is nothing more romantic on a first date than a ride on a the wheel. make it count!- R </em>❤️</p><p><em>I see success in every possible path-S </em>💙</p><p>No pressure at all.</p><p>We got on the Ferris wheel, setting the seal next to us as we gradually went up. "I'm so happy you're having a great time." I said. "You shoulda seen the look on Zebracorn's face when you hit that target with your power beam. Priceless."</p><p>"I was following the rules." Selene "I had such a wonderful day." In the cart below me I saw my aunts. Aunt Ruby put her arms around Aunt Sapphire and pulled her close. I smiled thinking it was a cute gesture until she repeated it a few times. I blinked and pointed at me. They both nodded.</p><p>"Nora!" Selene cried out surprised. I was about to wince away, thinking I messed up, when she chuckled and rested her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile down at my aunts. Both Aunt Ruby and Aunt Sapphire gave a solid thumbs up. Again I thought they were being adorable when they kissed each other.</p><p><em>What!? Me!? </em>I mouthed to them. They nodded in unison. <em>Kiss her. </em>Aunt Sapphire whispered. I followed their lead and gently touched lips with Selene. I felt her startle and her body wince. "I'm sorry!" I backed off utterly mortified. "Nora....."She gaped at me star eyed.</p><p>"I was trying to be romantic and show I how feel about you!!" I said regretfully. "This is all so new to me and I don't know what to do. I just wanted you to know what I felt, and this whole time I've been so nervous I've been doing everything wrong. It's hard for me to understand what's right and what's not, it's always been hard. I'm sorry, I never in a million years would try to make you feel uncomfortable."</p><p>Selene wrapped her arms around my back and pulled me into a kiss. I felt my entire body melt, savoring the softness of her lips and her sweet taste before she, too quickly pulled apart. "I was never uncomfortable." She stroked burning face with her thumb. "You don't need to prove anything to me, Nora Universe. You've already won my heart. Just by being who you are."</p><p>I hugged her tightly. "Selene..." I sniffled. "If I were a Gem I'd completely poof!" "Oh Nora." She laughed joyously returning the gesture.</p><p>In the cart below us came a cry of success. "Yeah Nora!"</p><p>"Shh!!" Sapphire quickly hushed her wife.</p><p>....</p><p>Selene and I arrived home right before 9 to find Dad and Aunt Pearl waiting nervously on the porch. "Seriously you guys?" I raised my brow. "I told you we'd be home on time."</p><p>"Exactly six minutes to nine." Aunt Pearl fretted.</p><p>"I'm just happy you're home." Steven sighed in relief. "Did you too have a good time?" "We did." Selene and I smiled at each other. "Dad, ya gotta see what Selene won for me!" Selene pt the massive plush in her gem, and presented it them.</p><p>Later, after being under attack from everyone asking how it went. Dad came to me privately while I was relaxing on the balcony in my PJs. "I'm so happy it all worked out. I heard from Garnet you got a little help."</p><p>I blinked surprised. "Yeah, it was.....a little stressful. In the end it turned out great because I followed my own flow for the most part But I greatly appreciate their intention, they wanted to help."</p><p>"I know." Dad nodded before giving me solid advice. "First rule for future refence. Never take romantic advice from Aunt Ruby and Aunt Sapphire. Ever. Trust me."</p><p>"Oh I do." I chuckled. "I don't need to. l just only need to be myself."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Selene's Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Selene feels guilty over her love for Nora</p><p> </p><p>Song: "I Would Be So Pleased." sung by Deedee Magno Hall</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><br/><br/>I tucked Nora in as she cuddled the giant seal I won for her. "Sleep well, my Rose." I kissed her forehead. She was deep asleep, as was her father in the bed next to her. It was half past midnight, and all the humans in the house slumbered. The Gems retreated in their temple. I enjoyed the peace and quiet of the house alone. It allowed me to relax and collect my thoughts. Taking the warp pad, I stepped onto the hand, breathing in the fresh air and listening to the soothing rumble of the waves crashing against the shore.</p><p>The moon shown in its full brilliance, illuminating the ocean and beach below me. Earth was so beautiful, seeing and living on it among its wonder and living things I truly understood why Pink Diamond sacrificed it all to protect it from Homeworld. Why it meant enough for her to betray Tanzanite. (Every Gem in the Remnant knew to story too well, their leader bore her scar.)</p><p>I casted my eyes toward the window where her family slept. Her son who she given her life for and her granddaughter who continued her legacy. What would she have thought of me? Part of me knows she'd be proud of me for protecting her family, perhaps even giving me her blessing to love her granddaughter. Yet another part of me, smaller and sinister, gnawing, hissed in my mind that Rose would hate me for uprooting Nora's life and putting her in danger. <br/><br/>"You need to stop blaming yourself." A voice spoke behind me. I heard the warp pad activate moments before, but didn't turn to look who it was. I didn't acknowledge Garnet until she stood next me, hands on the railing bordering the statue's hand. "Everything that has happened was meant to happen."</p><p>"What about things that will happen?" I murmured, gazing out on the beach. "She will be safe, you will protect her and so will we." The fusion responded quietly. "That much I know."</p><p> "I just want her to be safe, and happy."</p><p>"She will be, because of you." Garnet smiled with her hand on my should. "Your fates are intertwined now. Every path I see for her you're a part of it."</p><p>"By no will of her own." I touched my fragmented gem.</p><p>"No. Your wrong." The Fusion turned her head to me. "Even before your sacrifice, you and Nora were interconnected, that's because she's chosen you to be part of her life.  Nora does not let people into her life easily, but she opened her heart to you the moment you regenerated in the temple. She understood and empathized with your pain. She chose the bond and you accepted, and that bond grew stronger over time until it became love. I know this because I saw it from the very beginning, I watched it  sprout like a tree from the ground. So don't ever think this wasn't in Nora's control, or you are a burden to her, because you are not."</p><p>I nodded quietly. "Your words are comforting. Thank you Garnet."</p><p>"You're welcome." She walked onto the warp pad. "And another thing. I see you and Nora embracing one another enveloped by green angel's wings. I don't understand what this means."</p><p>"My guess is as good as yours."  </p><p>Garnet shrugged her shoulders and warped off.</p><p>I decided to follow her lead, silently walking downstairs to stroll along the beach, leaving footprints behind. Nora was right, it felt very nice to have my feet in the sand! My gemstone pulsed from Nora's heartbeat, and I felt a tug nudging me towards the beach house.</p><p>"Nora, you have given me all your heart, and I am blessed beyond all reason for you to have chosen me."  I sung with only the stars to listen.</p><p>
  <em>Somewhere in a dream</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Perhaps another lifetime</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I have seen your face</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I have held you near</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Riding on a beam</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The sun became your lifeline</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Passing time and space</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now you're standing here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And born of heaven's creations</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your voice gently cries</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Saying "I would be so pleased. I would take you by the hand. I would be so pleased, though I don't know where I stand. I will take this chance. May I have this dance? I would be so pleased."</em>
</p><p>I clutched my gemstone, fingers dipping into the gap where the missing part lay bonded to her chest. Through it I felt her peace, her sweet sleep as if it were my own. It meant everything to me, and now she finally knows.</p><p>
  <em>Now at last it's real</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Finally you found me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Knowing all along</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You would soon appear</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Through the dark I feel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Angels all around me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Whispering their song</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There's no need to fear</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And after some hesitation</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My voice sweetly sighs, saying</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"I would be so pleased. To try and love again. I would be so pleased, to love you now and then. Formalities aside. No more love denied. I would be so pleased."</em>
</p><p>I looked back at the temple with tears beaded in the corner of my eyes. Knowing she was happy was enough to make me smile, she deserved every bit of it, after the hardships she endured.</p><p>The hardships that happened because of me.</p><p>I can imagine how safe and peaceful her life would have been if she never found my ship in the mountains. Nora almost died because of me, not once but several times. Because of me her life is tethered to mine by the fragment of my gem, and because of me the entire Remnant is out for her blood.</p><p>It seemed selfish to love her, after the pain and trauma I've put her through.</p><p>
  <em>Is it what I'm worthy of?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Still I have my doubt.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Could I live my life for love, after life so long without?</em>
</p><p><em>There's so many ways to go</em><br/><em>It makes it hard to see</em><br/><em>I need so much more to know, if it's where I'm meant to be</em><br/><br/><br/>I touched my gemstone. The missing piece  pulled me towards the temple, a great shadow over the beach with dim lights. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Went down to the sea</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Looked up to the mountain</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Listened to the trees</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Waiting for a sign</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Thinking I'd be free, I stayed up in the mountains</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To the tender breeze, touched this heart of mine</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> I didn't fight it, I followed it back, letting it lead me to her. Joyous tears in my eyes, knowing where I ever she was on this planet, I wound find her, and she would always accept me. </p><p>
  <em>This voice sang through the sky, saying</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"I would be so pleased. I would take you by the hand. I would be so pleased. You would reach the promise land. You would finally thrive, and I would come alive</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I would be so pleased."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. The Stone Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora returns to a cherished childhood location and discovers a special gift.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Thanks Fox__Crow for helping me write this chapter and coming up with some of the important ideas. This one's for you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I enjoyed my quiet days, sitting on the beach with a blanket beneath my belly and a book in my hands. I'd finished my summer reading and essay that went along with it, relieved that was done and I could relax for the rest of the summer (in that aspect). I brought the Gem Atlas onto the beach with me, turning the pages at taking in every artifact sight with great detail when I saw something familiar.</p><p>"Wait a minuet. Can that be?" I tapped my finger on a symbol from the gates of Tower of Nippon. A human handprint on Rose Quartz's emblem. I read the caption explaining the tower was built in my Grandmother's honor and could only be accessed by one of her lineage. Dad found a cache of old Rebellion weapons inside years ago and ended up donating it to the Museum of Gemkind. The description at the bottom said the symbol didn't appear anywhere else.</p><p><em>They're wrong. </em>My memory flashed to a cherished place from my childhood, a secret place only I knew, where I could be anything. <em>The Garden. I wonder. </em>I whistled to Bear, who was standing on top of the water roar down and catching the flopping fish in his jaws. Bear loped over to me, swallowing the fish and cocking his ears at me.</p><p>I took out a flat slab rock with Gem glyphs on it. I took a piece of the stones before I moved away, so I always had a piece of that wonderful place with me no matter how far I went. Bear took a quick sniff and grunted, lowering his back. "Thanks bud." I got up onto his back and held on. Bear roared a portal open and charged through. I dismounted, my feet touching Jersey soil for the first time in over two months. "Home sweet home." Bear  reared up smelling the strange air. I closed my eyes letting myself adjust to the environment. When I opened them, it felt I stepped back in time and became a little kid again</p><p><b></b>I stood in the midst of a secluded woods. Twelve rings of megaliths surround an artificial hill in the center. The Stone Garden, a name I'd given it when I was seven years old, and especially fitting. The entire garden was set up like a ripple of water in mind; each ring grew larger than the last the further it spread from the epicenter.</p><p>You wouldn't find this place in the Gem Atlas, or in any history book. Heck, you wouldn't even find a passing mention of it in a <em>Weird Jersey</em> magazine. The garden was too small, too insignificant compared to the grand and otherworldly sights scattered across the Earth. "Were they always this small?" I brushed away the moss on one of the stones, it stood at my height. "Or did I grow bigger?"</p><p>I turned my head at Bear rustling through the garden, curiously smelling the stones and the ground, before coming back to me, nudging my back concerned. "I'm okay Buddy." I patted his neck, gazing at the stones and the surrounding trees. Listening to the birdsong and the bubbling of the the nearby creek where I'd splash my feet on hot summer days or pretended it was the border of a magical land.</p><p>The Stone Garden had been my sanctuary when I was a little girl, long before I found the Mountain Fortress, when I didn't understand why I was so different. I stumbled upon it while exploring the woods behind my old house in Northtown Jersey  with Lion. I remembered the amazement of the discovery to this day. The great moss covered stones rising from the earth, the wild trees, green and thick. I knew this would become a special place, a place to explore and enjoy.</p><p>From then on it had been my personal playground. My imagination always came in full force whenever I was here, with nobody to judge me or say that I was weird. Many hours I'd spent here, creeping among the stones, pretending I was an explorer who stumbled into a magical world hoping to catch a glimpse of the fairies, dryads, and unicorns who hid in the surrounding woods.</p><p>Other times I'd bring my backpack with my stuffed animals and play games where I was the Great Fairy Queen justly ruling her kingdom. I recalled a certain time I touched the standing stone and was warped back in time and met dinosaurs! I could see them now, a great sauropod lumbering through the trees! I was never alone, of course, Lion was always with me, playing along with my games often pretending he didn't care. Luckily he couldn't talk, so the secret stayed with me.</p><p>It truly was a special and safe place, where I could just be myself and not be afraid of people calling me weird or a freak. I had difficulty connecting with other kids and struggled to understand the people around me. My classmates often ignored me, and my teachers often snapped at me, their patience lost not fully understanding what I had. (Not all, thankfully, but most.) Here, I didn't need to follow any rules but my own.</p><p>"It's incredible." I murmured aloud, my hand on Bear's shoulder as we walked among the stones. I felt tears stream down my face. I was so happy here. "This place. It's just as I remembered it. I wonder if my little fairy castle stayed after all this time." Bear lumbered next to me. I smiled, gazing at the unchanging stones, feeling them grow closer the further in we went. "They all stayed the same, sure there's a little more moss on them, but the place remains practically unchanged, as if I never left." I sighed and sung a quiet tune.</p><p>
  <em>Let's go in the garden</em><br/>
<em>You'll find something waiting</em><br/>
<em>Right there where you left it</em><br/>
<em>Lying upside down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you finally find it</em><br/>
<em>You'll see how it's faded</em><br/>
<em>The underside is lighter</em><br/>
<em>When you turn it around</em>
</p><p>I found the tumble of rocks, stacked together in a makeshift castle I built for the fairies and wood sprites. I expected it to have tumbled over, or even swept away. A bright smile swept across my face, even if it had accumulated moss and dirt over time, it miraculously remained untouched. Just like the stones and trees of the Garden .</p><p>
  <em>Everything stays</em><br/>
<em>Right where you left it</em><br/>
<em>Everything stays</em><br/>
<em>But it still changes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ever so slightly</em><br/>
<em>Daily and nightly</em><br/>
<em>In little ways</em><br/>
<em>When everything stays</em>
</p><p>I stopped in front of a steep hill with a metallic vault. No Gem Glyphs marked the vault, just the Rose Quartz icon with the human handprint. "Finally I'll get to see what's inside." I was too small to reach the icon the last time I was here. I tried to jump up when I was six, but I hadn't mastered my floating ability yet, so I kept attempting it as I grew. By the time I was able to stretch my arm up and touch it, my parents packed our bags and moved us out of Northtown.</p><p>
  <em>It was their fault. Everything was their damn fault, I wish those bratty kids got kicked out of school with me. </em>
</p><p>I pressed my palm against the handprint and the vault glowed pink, vanishing to reveal a small cave with a single treasure . "It's like something straight out of my <em>SwordQuest</em> game!" I gasped starry eyed. I eagerly ran inside  and unlocked the chest. "Look Bear!" I raised the content above me. "It's a shield!" Bear grunted, nosing the shield with his snout and pawing it curiously. "Look at the design." I weighed it in my hands. "It has my Grandma's rose with a dragon symbol circling it! Wicked cool! Too bad I already have my own shield or I would have used it." I attatched it to my arm. "It's a perfect fit! Maybe I could use it as a backup. I wonder.....if. this was..."  The cave abruptly  went dark. Bear growled and I summoned my own shield.</p><p>What appeared before my eyes caused the shield to disperse. <em>It cant be</em>....tears ran down my face. "Grandma?" For a moment I thought I was seeing Rose Quartz in the flesh, but a flicker of her form quickly told I was staring  at very advanced hologram. </p><p>"Nora." She looked me right in the eyes, as though she expected me to stand in this very spot long before I was born. Her voice was low and soft, and her eyes told me she was on the verge of tears.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Nora. My kind, selfless warrior. I've done so much wrong in my life and so many of my burdens will fall onto you and your family. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've left you a powerful shield. Keep it with you at all times, it will protect you. You will need it with you for what is to come."</p><p>She rubbed her hand on her distended belly.</p><p>"I think I know who you are, Nora. You are the child I am carrying, or you are my child's child or descendant. Whatever it may be, I never meant for you to suffer the consequences of what I've done. I'm sorry for burdening you. I've failed to correct my mistakes, and I've hurt so many. Many who will come after you for my wrongdoings." Her teardrops wet the earth around her feet, sprouting flowers. "I'm sorry my sweet child. Please stay safe, my dear, and protect yourself and the Gems. I love you , and I hope one day you can forgive me."</p><p>The hologram vanished, leaving me in stunned silence. "Thank you Grandmother." I spoke in a near whisper after several minutes. "I will keep it safe." I brushed my hand across the shield. "I've already forgiven you."</p><p>I turned and hugged Bear, burying my face into his fur letting myself cry it all out.</p><p>                                                                              .......</p><p>I got a serious chewing out when I rode back to the Beach House. "Nora Rose Universe where have you been?" My father demanded. "Do you have any idea how worried sick I was when I came out here and saw the blanket empty? You know better than to wander off without telling me!"</p><p>"I'm sorry okay!!" I snapped at him crying. He was the last person I wanted to talk about this to. He gently took my hand when I walked away. "Nora." His voiced softened when he realized I was very upset. " Nora what happened? You can tell me honey." I clenched my fist and grimaced. "You'll only get angrier at me."</p><p>"I won't. I promise I won't." He touched palms with mine. I took a few moments to breathe before I explained to him the Garden and what I found within the vault. I put the shield back in Bear's fur where Dad wanted it to remain. " Aww honey." he hugged me when gave him permission to. "I'm sorry you had to see that. There's a reason why I've kept you away from all this, I don't want to see you hurt."</p><p>"But Dad." I sniffled, wiping my nose on my sleeve. "She regretted everything that she did. She was crying about it, and she wanted to make amends for it all."</p><p>"A little too late." Dad murmured with underlying anger. "Apologies won't erase the bad thing's she's done."</p><p>"What else did she do?" I asked him.  "I know about Tanzanite, and the secret she kept from everyone about her true identity. What else was there?"<br/>
<br/>
"Many things you're better off not knowing." Dad rubbed my shoulder. " You can't go off by yourself like that, especially without telling someone, do you understand me?"</p><p>"I do. I'm sorry Dad. It won't happen again."</p><p>                                                                          .........</p><p> </p><p>I rested on the beach later that evening with Bear laying at my side as I gazed out onto the ocean sunset. "At least it was nice to see the old garden again." I pet his head. "And it is the same as it was before, it will stay that way."  Picking up my guitar I strummed the familiar song.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Go down to the ocean</em><br/>
<em>The crystal tide is raising</em><br/>
<em>Waters' gotten higher as the shore washes out</em><br/>
<em>Keep your eyes wide open, even when the sun is blazin'</em><br/>
<em>The moon controls the tide, it could cause you to drown</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything stays, right where you left it</em><br/>
<em>Everything stays, but it still changes</em><br/>
<em>Ever so slightly, daily and nightly</em><br/>
<em>In little ways</em><br/>
<em>When everything stays</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song; "Everything Stays." by Olivia Olson and Rebecca Sugar</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>